


Of Dreams And Broken Things

by FangamerBowiextreme



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 250,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangamerBowiextreme/pseuds/FangamerBowiextreme
Summary: Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?





	1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

Chapter 1, A Rude Awakening

Sarah lay in her bed reading, as she always did. She looked out the window. It was raining. She gave a small sigh, resting her head against a pillow. She felt oddly at peace on nights like this, like there was nothing but her and the rain. Placing her book on her lap, she listened to the pitter patter of raindrops pelting against the window. The air was solemn. A cold breeze whispered a quiet tune, though graceful, it seemed dark and foreboding, haunting almost.

Her eyes grew heavy as she gazed out the window. Her blinks became lingering and slow, as if time was starting to pause. She was tired. Turning her gaze from the window, she glanced towards the clock. 12:59. It was late. She hadn't realized how long she'd been up reading.

"Ugh, I have class in the morning..." She groaned, closing the book and placing it on the table next to her bed. _I can't believe I have to get up in six hours..._ She continued to groan.

Sarah began to drag herself around the room, acting as if her legs were lead weights. After making her way to the dresser, she not-so-gracefully chucked her jeans and T-shirt and reached for a knee-length frumpy night shirt. As Sarah held the shirt out in front of her, her gaze couldn't help but catch her reflection in the mirror. Something seemed odd for some reason.

There was a loud crash of thunder, rattling the old wooden beams holding up Sarah's room. She jumped slightly, as if she'd been waken from a deep sleep. She saw flashes of light in the reflection of the mirror. Time seemed to pause again. It was strange, seeing the crash of lightening yet hearing nothing. There was yet another loud boom of thunder, once again ripping Sarah from her daze. But something was different this time. The power went out.

Throwing her shirt over her head she made her way to the other side of the room, flicking the light switch up and down. Nothing.

"Damn." She mumbled. "Looks like my alarm won't be going off." She groaned to herself, trudging back to her bed.

Sarah sat on the bed and pulled the covers back, when something caught her eye. There was a light, coming from her dresser. She looked up and saw the red glow was coming from her alarm clock. She wondered if the power had come back on for a moment, before all the blood left her face.

Sarah sat frozen, staring at the clock ringing thirteen. Her hand gripped the comforter and her breath drew sharp. She quickly stood, darting her head around the room. It was quiet, unnaturally so. The rain was still falling, harder than before, yet it made no sound. She took a step back, bumping into the bed. She shrieked when a hand clamped around her ankle.

"Ahh!" She yelped, flailing her leg out of the hand's grasp. She stumbled forward, turning around and around frantically. Her heart pounded, she didn't know what to do.

Then the silence ended. One by one, garbled snickers filled the room. The storm outside cast dancing shadows across the room, making her unable to decipher was was there and what wasn't.

"No no no, this isn't happening again!" She screamed, bringing her hands to either side of her head and clamping her eyes shut. Through her efforts, she heard the voices grow louder and louder. In a furry, she made a mad dash towards the door. To her dismay, it was locked.

"Why is this happening? I haven't said anything. Please, stop!" She pleaded, trying to ignore the shadowed figures gathering around her. She felt tiny hands start to pull at the fabric of her shirt, and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. _Dear God, why is this happening?_

The tiny grips on her shirt grew tighter, and started to tug, inching her away from the door. Sarah held onto the handle of the door with all her might, squirming furiously to escape.

"Someone, please! Help me!" She cried, too frantic to think. Somehow, through her rush of emotion, a clear thought chimed through. _They're not after Toby this time. They're after me. They're after ME? Why? I haven't said the words...Is Jareth?_ Her head darted to the window, searching for the menacing owl she never thought she'd be praying to see.

There was nothing. There was no one there. Jareth wasn't there. He wasn't even coming. A new surge of terror bubbled through her. At the very least she'd expected Jareth to come floating in making fantastic promises of magic and splendor.

She had all of two seconds to take this in before she felt a hard tug on her waist, pulling her from her thoughts. She was inching closer and closer across the room, towards the mirror. Sarah watched as one by one the dark figures reverted into the mirror, leaving nothing but their conniving smiles and sickly laughter. _The mirror?_ She wondered. _They're pulling me into the mirror? _She clawed for anything, the bed, a chair, the very floor, but with no avail. Although they were much smaller than her, the Goblins seemed to possess a strength unknown to human physics.

She felt herself being lifted up from the ground, the handles on the drawers of her dresser dug into her back as the creatures pulled her onto it. Sarah's chest puffed up and down uncontrollably, her hair standing on edge on the back of her neck. She felt something cold on the back of her head. This was it, she was passing through the mirror.

A fist tightened in the mass of her hair, bringing another tear to her face. In a last ditch effort, Sarah did something she swore she would never do. She threw her head back, and with a quivering lip screamed until she had no voice left. She screamed a blood curdling cry, pleading for the one person she hoped to never see again.

"JARETH!"

And then it was quiet, the sound snuffed out as she passed through the mirror. The room was silent once more, until the sound of rain pelting against the window once again filled the room. It was as if nothing happened. She was gone.

* * *

Jareth's eyes opened slowly, staring at the ceiling. He gave a low sigh and closed his eyes once more, unfazed by the dream that had been haunting him for months now. A dream, no, not so much a dream. All he saw was darkness, it was what he heard. A voice, a scream. He gave another sigh, trying to envision his dark phantom. All he saw was blackness. But the sound, a most heart wrenching scream of pain and fear. It echoed through his mind. A woman. A woman was calling his name, pleading for him.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring an image to view. Surely, it wasn't just a nightmare; and he couldn't recall any such memory. It was something important, he just didn't know what.

"Who are you?" He asked the darkness above him. With nothing but silence in response, he rolled on his side and tried to fall asleep once more.

It wasn't so bad anymore. When the dream first started appearing it was enough to practically launch himself out of bed every night. As the months passed however, he became used to it. The dreams even started to stagger and fade. More and more time would pass between nightmares. But, just when he thought they had left him for good, there was a night like this. A cruel reminder that there was something he was supposed to know.

He gave another sigh, letting his body relax into the sheets. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him, hoping the night would be silent, and forgetting the woman he couldn't save.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you're ready for this one. I've got a pretty good idea how I want this to go, but nothing's set in stone. All I can say is be ready for more sensitive situations than I've previously written. Spoiler : Darker Jareth. Though, I'm not sure yet just how dark. But I can assure nothing too extreme. Please let me know what you think. =)**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**   
**


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 2, Fate And Fortuity

"Sire? Your majesty?" Said a small Goblin with a distressed huff. It'd been trying to get the King's attention for some time now, but it seemed the King was completely oblivious to his subjects beaconing. "Urgg, Your Majesty?" The creature called again, starting to fidget with worry.

Jareth sat in his throne, with one leg strewn over the other. His stare was cast off somewhere in the distance as he silently tapped his cane against the heel of his boot. _Tap, tap, tap._ It was a soothing rhythm, one that seemed to clear his mind. Why he needed it, he didn't know. He tried to ignore the echos of the highly unsettled Goblin waiting ever-so impatiently for the King's attention.

After another minute of silence, Jareth turned his head to face his subject, though he said nothing. The Goblin's fidgeting came to a screeching halt once Jareth's gaze fell over it. The creature gulped, eyes growing wide as it waited for its King's acknowledgment.

Jareth's stare was cold and empty, a look that molded perfectly to his stern face. There was an awkward silence as Jareth continued to stare. _Tap ,tap, tap. _Growing impatient, he chose to break the silence.

"What?" Jareth commanded, though his voice was assertive he couldn't have sounded more tired. The creature jumped, gulping down another nervous breath.

"I am to remind you of today's affairs, Sire." The Goblin stammered, shifting uncomfortably in its position. Most Goblins feared and usually avoided direct interaction with the King. All of the Underground was well aware of the darkness cast in his gaze, and knew that one slip of the tongue was enough to be bogged -or worse. And it was more than apparent that the common choice these days was worse, far worse. This Goblin in particular was tasked with direct interaction with the Goblin King on a daily basis. It was his personal planner. Jareth snickered to himself, wondering how the thing hadn't gone into cardiac arrest by now.

Jareth's blank stare betrayed his amusement. He remained silent, content to make the vile creature squirm in his presence. He found the act of terrifying his subjects a favorite past time, a good outlet, and all he had to do was stare -letting terrifying rumors and past experience do the rest. He kept his carnivorous glare locked with the Goblin's, choosing to drag the nerve wracking experience as long as he could for the poor creature.

The Goblin's eyes darted back and forth, waiting for Jareth's response. After another minute or two, Jareth rolled his eyes. _Same pointless games...How tiresome. _He grumbled.

"And what are today's affairs?" Jareth asked, ceasing the rhythmic tapping on his foot. The Goblin's tremors started to dissipate, and its stance grew firm.

"You have been invited to attend the annual Harvest Ball, hosted by His Lord Sovereign King Severin of the Eastern Sea Kingdom." Jareth noticed the solidity in the Goblin's voice. It was clear the Goblin had rehearsed the facilitation, wishing to speak it correctly and avoid any possible reprimand. Jareth almost snorted._ Why are my advisors such primitive ingrates?_ He griped.

"Ah, yes. Dear Severin, how could I forget?" Jareth said, leaning forward in his throne. He cast his subject a wicked smile, daring it to test his more than obvious rhetorical question. It was kind of sad, the way he found himself with nothing better to do than torment his poor subjects.

The Goblin's mouth opened and closed, deciding whether or not it should respond. Quickly losing interest in the matter, Jareth turned away from the catatonic Goblin, slumping back in his throne.

"Make sure all matters are seen to in my absence this evening." He said, casting his gaze back to the distant nothing he had been staring at. _Damn formalities... _He started to groan, feeling a foreboding resentment for the night to come. With a quiet sigh, he once again blocked out the noise coming from his squirming subject, losing his thoughts in vacant dreams. He became a stone after that. His eyes were hard and empty. The steady tapping had resumed against his boot.

The creature jumped up in a flurry, feeling victorious it had so skillfully avoided its demise.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Of course." It spat, before running off into the masses.

Jareth brought his hand to his chin, leaning into it as his arm rested against the arm of his throne._ Harvest Ball...When was the last time Severin actually held a harvest? _He chided. _Just another opportunity for my chivalrous brother-in-arms to flaunt his assets_. He thought with a huff.

While Jareth had no true qualms with his neighbor, he couldn't stand the way the Fae king held himself with such haughty grandiose. It was a bit ironic. If there were ever those who thought Jareth to be extravagantly self-assured, they had certainly never met Severin. He was tall, handsome, and very powerful-of that there was no dispute. What gnawed at Jareth was the way he thought himself taller, handsomer, and more powerful than any other creature in both worlds. Though he was a bit arrogant and spoiled, Jareth could acknowledge the fact that his own two feet still touched the ground. The same could not be said for the self-proclaimed angelic deity that was Severin.

His thoughts turned to what he could expect that evening - fantastical shows and overly done up participants seeking the purities -or impurities- of pleasure and spectacle, not to mention the ring of secret politics, alliances and back-stabbing, and then there was the ever questionable food. He could go on and on laying out all the different pessimistic hypothesis for what was to come. But it was still a party, and oh how Jareth loved a good party. _At least there will be plenty to drink._ He reassured himself. _And plenty of women to taste. _He thought, a sly smile creased his lips.

No matter how bad the night may progress, Jareth knew it would end with a hot and writhing woman (or two) beneath him (and/or over him). That seemed to be the one constant in his life; In the Underground, a gathering meant a party, and a party meant women, and there wasn't a Fae woman in the Underground that could or would resist the advances of the illustrious Goblin King. After bringing a few key memories to mind, he found himself nibbling on his thumb with a snake-like grin spread from ear to ear.

With more cheerful thoughts circling his brain, Jareth turned his attentions to glance at the clock hanging on the wall. 6:35. Very casually, he rose from his seat, and with one swoop of his cape disappeared into yet another night of political accord and social pandemonium.

* * *

Three hours, one feast, five women, a hundred greetings, and too many drinks to count, later-

"Jareth!" Came a bounding exaltation.

Jareth turned his head, a reaction to the call of his name. His lips curled in a snarl, and his genuine smile became strained, the round of women he'd been entertaining utterly forgotten.

"Jareth, my dear neighbor, I am so glad you have attended my little soiree, my dear friend!" A man was quickly approaching him. Jareth's back stiffened slightly, and turned his body to face his pursuer. The man's smile beamed as he neared, and Jareth achingly reciprocated. _Dear Gods...Why did I think I could remain inconspicuous?_ His thoughts rumbled. _Wait...did I even try?_ He gave a sardonic smirk, quickly reliving the past few hours. Unfocused by his daydreams, he failed to notice the man was now standing directly in front of him. Jareth's grimace widened once the man placed his hands directly on Jareth's shoulders. "Enjoying the festivities I hope?" The man asked.

He was tall, taller than Jareth, and had soft bronze colored hair that swept in a tame mess across his forehead. His eyes were pale, and his teeth were sharp. There was a split second of tension in the air as each regarded the other warily. Jareth snapped out of whatever daze he was in, his smirk curling up on one side.

"Severin." Jareth said passively, moving out of reach. The stark Fae took half a step back, seeming to regain his composer.

"Apologies, I seem to have forgotten you are not the affable type." Severin said, his eyes a bit glazed. Jareth stifled a laugh, having to agree with his irritating neighbor. _No, I am certainly most un-affable to you. _Jareth's sneer grew menacing, but Severin failed to notice. "Oh, that's right, you prefer claws to paws." Severin said in a mocking tone. Jareth failed to hide his scowl. " Oh, don't look so offended. Tell me, are you enjoying the celebrations? Have you tried the wine? I have." He continued with a wave of the hand, dismissing their previous course of conversation. Jareth huffed.

"My dear friend, no matter what the horrid or spectacle, you can rest assured that I will always completely and thoroughly enjoy myself." Jareth said with wicked gleam. And just like that, the air in the room returned to normal. Severin let out a tipsy laugh, giving Jareth a firm pat on the back. Jareth returned a victorious sneer. "As to your question of wine, I believe I could do for another." He added on, lightening the mood even further.

Taking a step to the side, Severin turned his nose in the air and snapped his fingers, ushering refreshments. He then turned back to Jareth with a wicked smile and a dark gleam in his eye.

"So, how goes your Labyrinth?" Severin asked through gritted teeth. Jareth tensed slightly, but kept it hidden.

"Same as it always has been." Was his short reply. Severin's eyes lit up with amusement.

"Still trifling with humans then?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. Jareth gave a quick huff, preparing himself for Severin's routine lecture on the perpetual submission of mortals.

"That is my duty." Jareth spoke, soft and clipped. "I am the Goblin King, after all." He added on. Severin gave a light chuckle.

"Your duty, yes yes. If it were my duty I would take all those forsaken wished aways and make them just that -forsaken. I could use more slaves, I'm sure neither of us would object to repopulating the infantry. Goblins are just so careless these days." The second half of Severin's statement held a venomous hiss, a clear disapproval of the way Jareth chose to handle his obligations.

"The Underground does not need more bumbling idiots. I see no point in turning the humans into them, they can be much more useful in their current state." Jareth said matter-of-factly, attempting to rectify Severin's aversion.

"How right you are." Severin said after a moment, his voice reduced to a purr. Jareth noticed his gaze was no longer directed at him, but past him. He started to turn, and follow Severin's gaze when a dark blur flashed by him.

Jareth looked up at Severin once more. He was no longer looking at Jareth, his gaze was cast down, and an insidious smirk danced across his face. Jareth's eyes soon followed, to find a dark haired creature standing patiently to the side.

Jareth cocked his head to one side, trying to register just what he was seeing. It was a woman. A human. Her head was cast low. The mass of her midnight hair cascaded over her shoulders and in front of her face, making him unable to decipher her appearance. She wore a simply servants dress, beaten and battered with the wear and tear of servitude, though it was grey with silver trim to match the theme of the ball. She stood silently, obediently, waiting for Severin's command. She held a silver tray in her hands, dawned with two glasses of wine.

"In this instant I must agree with you, dear friend. I find this one much more useful to me as a human." Severin laughed, taking one of the glasses from the tray.

Jareth reciprocated and took the lone glass one the tray, firmly intrigued, not so much by the servant that stood before him, but the fact that she belonged to Severin -and he hadn't killed her yet._How...strange_.

"Severin, I must say, it is quite unlike you to indulge in mortal servitude. It's almost unbecoming." He chided, lifting the glass to his lips and taking a sip. Severin gave another laugh.

"True, perhaps I'm having some kind of midlife crisis." Severin kidded, rolling his eyes and his hand in unison. Jareth's eyes were on Severin, but his attentions were kept on this mysterious creature that had not moved a muscle. "But..." Severin started, his eyes halting on the dark haired figure. "As this is such a rare occasion, may we take note of such a specimen. Girl, address your King." Severin commanded, his eyes were glazed with something dark. Jareth watched with intrigue.

Very slowly, the dark haired woman's head began to rise. The tray lowered in her grasp, and her back straightened just a bit. Jareth's eyes narrowed as the hair fell from her face.

Jareth's breath hitched in his throat, and if his body tensed he hid it well. Her wide green eyes grew wider, and her mouth gaped open in shock.

"J-Jareth?" She woman whispered, utterly frozen in place. The surprise in Jareth's eyes froze over to an icy stone in an instant. Whatever was about to happen in the next moment, he needed his emotions to be no part of it. _What in the... S-_

It seemed an eternity past, as his ice cold stare bore into her broken eyes. Jareth's mind didn't have enough time to even process the enormity of what had just happened when a pained shriek filled his ears, ripping him back to reality.

Snapped out of whatever daze he was in, Jareth was able to register Severin's hand clawing into the nape of the woman's hair, jerking her up to the tips of her toes. Jareth stood, gaping once again, the sound of her cry strangling him. _That voice...That cry.._._Why does it sound so familiar?_ His mind trailed to something deep inside, something that had been haunting his nights and plaguing his days for months now._It...It was you? _Jareth's eyes widened slightly.

Needing to take action, Jareth forced his revelations to the back of his mind. His body noticeably tensed and his fists clenched as the hand tangled in the woman's hair tightened, making her wince. She brought her hands up to her head in hopes of easing some of the pain. Severin gave an amused sneer, lifting her up off the ground so he could whisper in her ear. Her chest heaved from the strain, and tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"How dare you address a King with such commonality. You will show respect wench." He sneered, before releasing his grip on her, and watching her fall to the ground.

Jareth stared, caught somewhere between shock and awe, watching as the girl curled into a crumpled heap at their feet. Placing her hands firmly on the stone floor in front of her, she bowed her head low, forcing back the tears. A look of discomfort flashed across Jareth's face, seeing the way her body trembled.

"Please, forgive me." She stammered. It was all Jareth could do not to take a step back, or foreward.

"Please forgive me?" Severin sneered sounding utterly appalled with her response, and giving her a hard shove with his boot. Jareth winced at the way she recoiled in front of him.

"Please, forgive me, Your Majesty." She spat, curling her knees under her. Jareth's eyes were locked on the sorry scene, failing to notice the look of utter contentment on Severin's face.

"That's better." He said softly, caressing almost. His gaze darted up to Jareth. "She still needs some work, but she'll get there." Jareth's bewildered gaze darted up to meet the snakes grin and menacing eyes of Severin's utter amusement.

Wrangling every ounce of deception he had, Jareth cocked his head to one side and returned Severin's malicious stare.

"How...interesting." Jareth said with a sneer of his own. "Tell me, are you attached to her?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and letting his gaze casually travel over the trembling heap on the floor. Severin's brow twitched, offended almost, and clearly caught off guard.

"Attached? God's sakes no." He said, disgust lain thick in his voice. After a moment, he continued. "Why do you ask?" He asked, sensing something spark between them. Jareth's stance became dominating.

"Since you are unattached, you wouldn't mind selling her to me would you?" Jareth asked getting straight to the point, his eyes firmly locked with Severin's. Both men noticed the woman's trembling come to an instant halt, but neither made point.

"Tell me, Jareth, why exactly do _you_ want_ her_?" The way he annunciated his sentence sparked a new tension in the air. Jareth gave a huff, giving way to nothing.

"I find a certain amusement in mortals. A different kind of -loathing. Something of which you are incapable to have any understanding of. You seem to have broken her in well enough, that makes my job less straining and more...fun." Jareth's voice was a dark purr, and his eyes reflected the same dark intent that shone in Severin's.

Severin's eyes darted from Jareth to the girl, and back to Jareth.

"And what exactly are you willing to pay for...this?" He said, referring the the petrified mortal laying on the marble floor. Jareth's brow twitched, their eyes testing one another.

"A months trade of Goblin silks." Jareth bid, his lips curled in a snakes grin. There was a pause.

"From the look in your eye it would seem you are undoubtedly fervent in acquiring this one. I think you can do better than that, neighbor." Severin called. Jareth's tongue ran along the backs of his teeth._Tricky game dear neighbor..._Jareth's thoughts hissed.

"And a shipment of ore from the royal mines." Jareth raised. Severin's own brow twitched, clearly amused and tempted to push his limits yet again. "That's as high as I'll go. After all, she is a mortal. She won't last very long." He added quickly, giving a scowl of disgust, and sneering down at the poor girl, undoubtedly appealing to Severin's sense of revulsion.

The girl's arms started to buckle, bringing a smirk to Severin's face.

"You drive a hard bargain Goblin King, but I suppose I could do without one more mortal disgracing my presence by their very existence." Severin said. Jareth's sneer widened, but not for the reasons perceived by Severin.

"It is my honor to prevent the contamination of your good presence." Jareth replied, with just a hint of sarcasm. Severin snorted, turning his attention to the mortal in question.

"Rise girl." Severin demanded, yanking the girl up by her hair. Jareth managed to hide his flinch. "Look Sarah, say hello to your new master." He said tenderly, as if trying to sooth a child. He then grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to look upon Jareth's. The Goblin King's expression was stone, revealing nothing. His eyes bore into hers, and then, the corner of his mouth curled in a dastardly sneer.

"Sarah." He said. His voice was a low purr, as if the word was a revelation that had never graced his lips before. And, reveling in the way her name rolled off his tongue, Jareth couldn't stop the wicked smile from spreading across his face.

  



	3. Out Of The Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 3, Out Of The Pan

Sarah stared intently at the back of Jareth's head, trying to focus on everything he was saying.

"You will be tasked with the upkeep of the west wing." He said, sulking down a dark corridor. Sarah followed quickly behind, trying not to trip. "You will be up by six, and report to the kitchens at ten. You will receive further instruction for the rest of your day from there." He continued, casually strolling down the hallway, his hands gently clasped behind his back.

Sarah scuttled after him, her arms wrapped around herself, trying to look at anything but the darkness. _I wonder where the kitchen is...don't I need cleaning supplies? I wonder where we're going..._She opened her mouth as if to speak, but found no voice. Luckily, Jareth sensed her concern.

"You will be assigned to one of my Goblins. They will report to you tomorrow morning and accompany and instruct you with your tasks until you learn your way around." He said with a smirk, guessing she'd closed her mouth.

Sarah was speechless, not sure if she should be relieved or terrified to be out of Severin's possession and into Jareth's. _Surely, he's trying to help me right? Things have to be better here. He wouldn't treat me the way Severin did...would he?_ She asked herself, green eyes blazing into his pale mane of hair, and trying to register yet another dramatic change in her life. _He saved me...right?_

It was silent a moment, the rhythmic echoing of their footsteps calming her nerves. _He can't...he wouldn't. No, he's not like that... What are you saying Sarah? You don't know this man -man, he's not even human. Don't let your guard down Sarah. You don't know a God damn thing he's capable of..._ A frown came to her face, and she glanced towards the floor, remembering just what people truly were capable of. Her arms tightened around her waist instinctively, and she felt a familiar pang in her ribs. _You've lasted this long Williams, and I'll be damned if I give up now. _Her conscious lectured. _I've beaten him before, he has no power over me..._She paused in her step, noting the absence of the once steady echo. Jareth had ceased his walking, somehow, she managed not to bump into him. _Power...he can't be too happy about that._ She thought, daring herself to glance up at him.

Jareth didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. He was facing a wall, and brought a hand to rest firmly against it, trying for something. It was still dead quiet, Sarah couldn't help but gawk a bit. It was dark, with nothing but the glow from the torch lighting up his face. She marveled at the crisp contour of his profile, suddenly remembering every little detail that had happened that night, four years ago. It didn't seem real, like a dream. And him, casually standing in front of her now seemed even more surreal.

Despite her situation, Sarah couldn't help but feel genuinely content. She was in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She was with Jareth, and away from Severin. That alone was enough to put a smile on her face. Her body was relaxed, her mind was clear, curious even. _I've wished for you to take me way, to save me from that awful place. For so long...Did he really just learn I was working as part of Severin's staff? Did he know? Does he care? Isn't he curious in the slightest?_ She wanted nothing more than to speak out, to question him, demand answers. But she didn't. The past three months with Severin had affected her greatly, and some of it was probably for the better. She knew how to protect herself now, how to act around them. And if she learned nothing from her recent time in the Underground, it was that it proved to be most unwise to demand anything from a Fae. _Humphhh, look at me, all scared and timid...Why do I feel like lashing out at him so badly?_ She wondered, a bit surprised with her own demeanor.

All this time, she'd been quiet and submissive, unquestioning. It was only now that she felt the flame of her usual self spark back to life. She was afraid before. Was she afraid now? Surely she should fear whatever plans Jareth had in store for her, yet she couldn't bring herself to fear him. That long silk blonde hair, those blazing blue eyes. _I've proven myself, I have no reason to fear him. He won't hurt me -too bad, would he?_ She wanted to scowl, to fight. Was it this new found hope that brought her will back to life? Or something else?

She heard a deep rumble, shaking her from her daze. Following the line of Jareth's arm, she saw his hand no longer rested against a blank wall, but a crooked old door. Without a word, he opened the door, and took a step to the side.

"This will serve as your quarters." He said, turning to look at her.

Sarah took a step, peering into the room. Her eyebrows shot up, but he missed it. The room was small, with a single bed and no windows. There was a small table in the corner, and a door which she assumed led to a bathroom. It was dark and dusty, everything was made from old worn wood. The floor was cold and the blanket was dirty. It was by no means anything of luxury, but after spending the last three months sleeping on a mound of cloth in a room shared with twenty other Goblins, it looked like a freaking palace. _Wow, how sad is that I'm actually thrilled with this. _She thought bewildered.

She took a step inside, and turned to face him once crossing the threshold. With her new found courage, she brought her eyes to meet his, who returned a blank stare. It was silent for an awkward moment.

"Thank you, for saving me." She whispered, flashing a hopeful smile up at him.

Jareth's impassive expression gave way, and a cynical grin took over. He even gave a small laugh.

"Save you? Dear girl, I bought you." He said, letting his conniving sneer consume his face. Sarah's eyes widened once again, all trace of her smile gone. That wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

"B-Bu-" Her breath caught short, interrupted by Jareth's laughter.

"Do not be under any delusion for one moment that you are -_safe_. You are mine, Sarah. My toy to play with and mine to break as I see fit. Do you understand?" He asked, or demanded rather. _Well he's certainly getting straight to the point_. She thought. Sarah's face flushed, appalled, not with Jareth but with herself for allowing her mind to dwindle on any kind of hope in him. Jareth's brow narrowed when she didn't respond. "Perhaps Severin was right, you do still have some learning to do. Manners being one. Speaking out of turn, not properly addressing your king. Tisk Tisk, Sarah dear." He hissed, waving his finger at her.

"Forgive me, um, Your Majesty." Sarah responded quickly, gathering her thoughts, she forgot what it felt like to be angry. Instantly, she darted her head towards the floor. Jareth gave an amused huff.

"That's better." He said, taking a step towards her. She took a step back.

"May I ask His Majesty what other rules I am to abide by? It is my wish to please my King" Sarah asked, trying hard not to meet his gaze. She'd learned that obedience and flattery were appropriate ways to gain information while saving her own skin.

"No." He said flatly, but couldn't hide the smirk from his face. Sarah's brow furrowed, but she said nothing. "I think I prefer you to learn in stride. There's more room for failure." His voice was deep and menacing.

"You want me to ignorantly break your rules?" She spat without thinking. _Shit- _Her head darted up to him, and quickly back to the floor, waiting for him to lash out at her. _Why did you say that Sarah! Fuck, stupid! _Jareth's lips curled into an eerie grin.

"Call it learning from one's experience." He said, giving her as vague a response as possible. After giving her a moment to process, he continued. "And I will be sure to make each and every one of those experiences most...memorable." He said all dark and ominously. Sarah's shoulders tensed, trying to decipher the meaning of his words.

_He's going to punish me? He WANTS me to defy him so he can punish me -hurt me?_ Her eyes nervously rose to look upon Jareth's. _No...something's different. Why is he looking at me like that?_ Her thoughts rambled, wondering just how far Jareth's threats would go._ Calm down Sarah. You can do this. Severin punishes you all the time. Grow some backbone, don't back down._ She consoled herself.

"What do you say, oh my Sarah. Shall we start our first lesson tonight?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. Her back stiffened, and she forced any and all emotion from her eyes. She pushed it away, all the fear, anger, worry. She went to the little place she kept deep in the shadows of her mind, some place far away, where no one could touch her -while they were touching her. Jareth took another step towards her. She didn't move.

"If that is my King's desire." She said, eerily monotone, bringing her eyes to meet his. Jareth paused. The look in her eyes - it was cold, and empty. She was gone, as if her spirit had fled, leaving her body to wait out the inevitable. It was then that something struck him. _What has Severin done to you..._ He thought.

The moment grew awkward, as he stared down at Sarah who in turn stared at nothing. Her face was blank, unsettling. He stared intently at her, searching for a crack. He concluded she was already broken. "Sire." She said, waiting for his response.

"Kneel." He commanded, observing the way she responded. Without a word, she dropped to her knees, patiently awaiting his next order. He waited, eyeing her with distaste. _Where's all the fight? Could he truly have broken her so easily? Easily...I have no idea what he's done to her. Well.. that's one hell of a put off._ He thought. _Wait, don't I want her to obey me?... _His thoughts waged a quiet war._ I thought it'd be more of a challenge getting her on her knees_._ This isn't any fun..._

After a minute, he let out a sigh.

"It seems your manners have improved drastically over the past ten minutes. Let's hope you can keep it up." He said. And then it was silent.

There was a change in the air, tugging Sarah back to reality. She shook her head and fluttered her eyes. He was gone, leaving nothing but an empty doorway.


	4. Possession And Possessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 4, Possession And Possessions

Sarah sat on her knees, utterly entranced by the eerie blackness filling the doorway. She had no idea how long she'd been in that position, minutes, hours, mere seconds? She couldn't tell. Her eyes grew hot with the strain of keeping them open, and forced herself to blink finally. Her arms circled around her, and her head darted around the room. _He's gone? He really just left like that?_

Sarah's mind was blown. Never once did Severin just leave. Rising to her feet, she quickly grew suspicious. Her eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the room, unwilling to believe Jareth had simply left her in peace.

After a moment of continued silence, she let out the breath she'd been holding. Her shoulders slumped, but her hands remained in place, gently clinging to her upper arms. With another sigh, she made her way to close the door. She never did like the dark. Her brow quirked up as she glanced around the room. _Hmm...no candle, or torch, no window. Where's the light coming from?_ She wondered. She looked around for a light source, but there were no shadows giving any indication to one specific place or direction. _Like the Escher room maybe? Why are there torches in the hallway if the rooms are lit by magic?_She continued to wonder. _Hmm curious._ In the end, she decided to dismiss the issue.

Scuttling her way once again across the room, she took a seat on the edge of the bed, continuing to examine her surroundings. _I really have this all to myself? Peace and quiet, maybe I can actually sleep now._ She sighed. Running her hands up and down her arms, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed something.

There was a small dresser in the far corner. She could have sworn it wasn't there before. Rising to her feet in an achingly slow fashion, she made her way over to the dresser - the only thing in the room worth investigating.

She opened the top drawer and found it filled with pale shades of grey and tan. _I get a change of clothes!_ Her eyes lit up immediately, and a huge smile beamed across her face. _Geez Sarah, how far you have fallen to get all ecstatic at the fact that you now have three more slaves outfits._ She rolled her eyes at herself.

The middle drawer was filled with just as plain undergarments and aprons. _Ooh Variety. Hmm...I remember when I had a closet, once upon a time_. She thought back to her life Aboveground. _Funny, that seems more like the fairytale now... _Truth be told, she'd given up on that life a long time ago. She'd been in captivity for so long, and had been so focused on staying alive, she pushed any desires to return Aboveground away from her conscious mind. She hardly ever let herself think about it, and absolutely forbid herself from thinking of going back. _Not after what happened last time...never again._ She thought, rubbing her palm along her ribs and down her side. One of the harshest lessons she ever learned - never ever run away. It was odd, three months isn't exactly a very long length of time. But then again, time works differently in the Underground.

Shaking her head of the memory, she reached for the third and final drawer. She let her hand hover over the handle, teasing herself. On countless occasions, Sarah found herself in positions like this, getting all excited about the most drab and simplistic of things. Another lesson she forced herself to learn- if she was going to survive, not go insane, she had to keep her head up, not take anything for granted. Everything was a gift and something to be cherished. She forced herself to be happy, forced herself to accept this life. _Do what you're told and be happy about it._ Her morning motto. She would think back to her books and plays about medieval times. _The poorest of men will always be happier than the richest of kings._ Life started getting excessively better once she made that realization. At least, emotionally better.

Bringing her mind back to the tantalizing drawer waiting ever so patiently for her touch, she let her fingers slowly wrap around the handle. With the handle firmly clasped, she pulled hard and fast. Sarah's eyes widened to the point where she thought her eyes might fall out. Her smile beamed, and she actually gasped.

Filling the drawer were an assortment of pale linens. She ran a finger over the smooth material, unable to believe it. _I have pajamas! OH MY GOD!_ For the first time, in a very long time, she found herself squealing with excitement. _I've been in this rag for so long. Oh my God, I'm going to sleep so well tonight!_

She pulled a random piece of fabric from the drawer and held it out in front of her. It was a simple knee length satin night gown. Not fitted in any way, and absolutely, wonderfully, clean. With a big dumb smile, she smooshed the fabric into her face, taking in its sweet fresh scent.

Draping the gown over the top of the dresser she reached for the collar of her dress, pulling at her shoulder. Watching her pale bare shoulder reveal itself from the confines of her dress, she froze. Her fingers tightened around the hem, and her expression became drained. Very slowly, her fingers uncurled themselves from the gown, and proceeded to run up and down the length of her arm in a comforting motion. She looked away sharply, wincing. _Control Sarah._ She told herself.

After a moment, she turned her gaze to the plain white dress waiting for her on the dresser. With a look of utter depression she turned away from it, and headed towards the bed. Curling herself in a ball, she clung to the edge of the bed, a habit from sleeping in a confined space for such a long time.

She was sad, wanting nothing more than to rip her filthy slave dress in two and curl up in a fresh clean night gown. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She clenched her eyes tight and pulled at the fabric around her arms. If she couldn't see the marks they weren't there. If they weren't there she wouldn't feel the pain. She couldn't do it. She could bare looking at them. _No one else can see... _She thought, curling into herself further, trying to ease her trembling body.

_This isn't so bad. I have my own room, my own clothes. I'm assigned to a Goblin, which means I probably won't see too much of Jareth..._She tried to be as optimistic as possible. _God, Jareth..._She thought, bringing the image of Jareth from just a few moments ago to mind. He looked exactly the same -breathtakingly beautiful. He was glowing, utterly perfect. Everything from his wild blonde hair to his dazzling blue eyes with those exotic mismatched pupils. His attire reminded her of their dance in the peach dream. She almost laughed with the thought. _How ludicrous was that? Whatever Jareth truly is, I can bet it's nothing like that_.

Replaying the memory of herself watching him conjure the door to her room, and noting the way she paid special attention to the curve of his nose and the darkness in his eyes, made her fully realize how attractive she found him. _Well, of course I'm attracted to him, he's physically beautiful. Strange, I feel as though I shouldn't. I feel as if I should detest him as much as I do Severin. But, we have history and he's charming. There's nothing charming about Severin. He can be kind, I know it. _Sarah's sense of false hope was perking up. _Maybe he's putting on a front. Maybe he just wants me to think he's as vile as -him. _Usually, her sense of reason and rational would catch up by now, but her optimism was really putting on a show, and she was content to indulge in hopeless what if's_. He wants me to obey. No, he wants to teach me to obey. Does he take pleasure in inflicting pain? Is that what he's getting at? Maybe he's just kinky...I could do that, the whole slave girl thing._

Sarah felt herself blush, embarrassed by her own bold thoughts. She was amazed at how easily she was adjusting to all this, laying out possibilities even. Perhaps her time with Severin had made her harder, less affected by things. Perhaps she was seeking ways to make life easier for herself. Maybe she was just in shock from it all. _He wants possession? Maybe I'll let him. But then again, maybe he would even if I didn't... _She stopped, quickly diverting her mind from that dark path. _Who are you kidding Sarah, if Jareth takes a perverse interest in you, you can pretty much guarantee it won't be anything you could possibly be ready for. So don't bother making wonderful sexy kinky hypotheticals about the man that has just bought you to work as his slave. That should say enough in itself. No, no more. Stop Sarah, no more rambling. He's your frightening master and you're his second class servant. _Her voice of reason finally made an appearance. _Just because your first night with Jareth is a million times better than your first night with Severin doesn't mean things are going to be as wonderful and pleasurable as you would like them to be. __You can hope and dream all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still a slave. A slave? Yes, but I'm Jareth's slave, not Severin's. In that I am free. _Her mind started conflicting with itself. _He could be worse than Severin for all you know. Don't be stupid Sarah. Don't give in. But..._

Her mind started to drift as she felt her eyelids grew heavy. Comforted by the feel of the mattress beneath her, her face softened and she rolled onto her back, forgetting all her intimate conflictions. _Regardless of everything, and everything that might happen, you've saved me, finally. Where have you been? How did you not know? _She wanted the answer to these questions desperately. That night, when they took her and she called his name...well, nothing was what it seemed.

She shivered, pushing the memory away, trying to count more happy notes. _Im with Jareth now. He's not here, and he hasn't hit me. ...yet._ The foreboding voice in the back of her mind chimed in. _No, whatever happens tomorrow, whatever Jareth does to me, It will be far better than having Severin doing it any day. And isn't that just a terrible outlook on life. The lesser of two evils is hardly a claim to happiness. Optimism can only go so far...It's Jareth over Severin one day. Will it be fist over boot the next? _The voice warned in the back of her mind. _As long as it gets me to tomorrow, I'll take my days in stride._

It was only once She drifted off to sleep that the lights magically dimmed.

* * *

Jareth sat in bed, staring intently at the crystal he held firmly between his finger tips. He watched as his newly acquired raven haired beauty slowly roamed around the dimly lit room. _Such detachment...why, why do you need such a defense mechanism? __Its frightening._ He sat back a bit, shocked by his own thoughts. He leaned forward again, bringing the crystal's view closer to Sarah.

The longer he watched, the more puzzled he grew. _A smile? Is she really happy?_ He thought, totally confounded. He'd expected her to break down and cry or something. _What does she have to be happy about? This woman...what is she even doing here? _He was baffled by the fact that that question hadn't come up sooner. _What is she doing here?_ He asked again. _How in the world did she end up with Severin?_

His thoughts came back to the present when he noticed Sarah's hand reach up to the collar of her gown. _Hmm, perhaps this night won't be a total waste. _He thought, snickering at his own naughtiness. The view zoomed in further as he waited for Sarah's dress to fall around her ankles. _Why did I leave again? _A part of him wanted to appear beside her just as the fabric left her body. Another part wanted to remove it for her. _Even in slave rags, you are still beautiful._ He thought, the threat of a frown tugged at his lips. _So pale, and thin..._He recalled the vision that was her from that night. She was very, very, thin. Her skin was eerily pale, and her lips were eerily pink. Her hair lost its shine, and looked course and tangled. Her wide gaping eyes looked even wider as they sunk into the back of her skull. She was covered in drab gray cloth that hid everything but her face. She was dirty, and battered. In truth, it was repulsive. And yet, she still looked beautiful to him.

"How you have grown, Sarah. That gown leaves everything to the imagination." He murmured, completely entranced and expecting. _I hope you don't disappoint._ But just then, the sly smile that had been creasing his lips vanished, and his brow drew together with disappointment.

He watched as Sarah recoiled from herself, and caught the quick glimpse of self-contempt on her face as she turned away. _Interesting... _He frowned at the way she tried to still her trembling body, managing to curl into a ball that only occupied a very small section of the already very small bed. _Sarah, Sarah, what are you hiding?_ He asked the crystal. He watched for a long while, observing a million different emotions and thoughts play across her face. He even thought he saw her blush once. Marveling at the bemusing creature that lay sprawled across the bed, he noted the way the movement of her chest slowed, and the way her body stilled, apparent that she had fallen asleep. Jareth cocked his head slightly, confused and intrigued with the sated look on her face. After another moment, he ran his finger down the side of the crystal and as if he were pulling down the curtain of a window, and the image of Sarah soon faded to black.

He leaned back, trying to register the almost uncontrollable urge he felt to rush to her side and comfort her just then. To have her wish all her pain and torment away, to make her tell him all the horrible things Severin did to her, to make her tell him why she looked so damn happy. He gave a deep sigh, contemplating such an action, before something snapped. _What? What the hell am I doing? I bought her strictly for my enjoyment and satisfaction, and yet I find myself sitting here feeling sorry and depressed? She is a slave. I could have done far worse to her. Whatever Severin has done is of no consequence_. He started lecturing himself. _Sympathy? No, I don't do sympathy, and she deserves none. She's lucky I let her live in the luxury I've given her, lucky I let her live at all! Hell, she's lucky I bought her from Severin!_ His thoughts roared, and he paused to take a mental breath. _She did say thank you...for saving her?_

There was a brief moment of questioning in his thoughts, before he quickly shook it away.

"No, no more. She is mine. I own her. My slave. My human. My toy, and I will do what I want with her. Any resentment I feel is due to the fact that I do not take well to others touching my things. Severin may have found her, but she has always been mine. I will be the only one who gets to play with her, and I am the only one who gets to break her." He said aloud, as if he needed a reassertion. The end of his declaration sparked something in him, a brief moment of anger at the thought of Severin torturing Sarah, and the memory of the way he handled her at the ball. He'd be damned if he let that pompous bastard get his hands on her again.

_Why am I getting so worked up over this? Would I not have acted the same way? She is mine, she's not going anywhere. No one but me will ever touch her again._ And there is was, the root of Jareth's personality and justification for his entire rant. His need to control. Sarah belonged to him now, which meant she was his responsibility, granting him a certain level of possessive and protectiveness towards her. No one would take her away. No one would touch her again. No one would hurt her again. No one would make her cry out and tremble in fear ever again. Well, no one but him.

  



	5. Changing Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 5, Changing Interests

Sarah felt herself being lifted up from the ground, the handles on the drawers of her dresser dug into her back as the creatures pulled her onto it. Sarah's chest puffed up and down uncontrollably, her hair standing on edge on the back of her neck. She felt something cold on the back of her head. This was it, she was passing through the mirror.

A fist tightened in the mass of her hair, bringing another tear to her face. In a last ditch effort, Sarah did something she swore she would never do. She threw her head back, and with a quivering lip screamed until she had no voice left. She screamed a blood curdling cry, pleading for the one person she hoped to never see again.

"JARETH!"

And then it was quiet, the sound snuffed out as she passed through the mirror. The room was silent once more, until the sound of rain pelting against the window once again filled the room. It was as if nothing happened. She was gone.

Sarah emerged from the other side of the mirror kicking and screaming for her life. Her mind was in a panic, not focusing on her surroundings. All she knew were the hands gripping at her limbs and the sickening sound of their laughter.

"Let me go! God Damn It, Let Me Go!" She screamed over and over.

She fought back painful tears as the Goblins dragged her body across the stone floor, she winced as the jagged stone tore and scrapped against her skin. And then she stopped. As if one cue, the hands released her, and the laughter started to fade into the background. Scrambling to her feet, she took quick reconnoissance of the room.

She was in a grand hall. Everything was made of grey stone dawned with tattered black curtains and tapestries. There were ridiculously tall windows lining the end of the hall. The light from the moon and the storm gave everything a dark blue hue. It was dismal, and disturbing.

With her heart pounding so hard it threatened to burst from her chest, she stumbled forward, searching for anything, safety or danger. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice.

"Well, this certainly is an interesting surprise." Came a distinctly masculine voice. Sarah whipped her head around to find a tall man looming over her, a large mocking smile illuminating his face. She stumbled backwards.

"Where am I, and who the fuck are you?" She screamed, ready to lunge at him should she get the chance. The man snickered, glancing to the side. Before she knew what hit her, Sarah found herself falling to the floor.

She was dazed, the room was spinning. She took a minute to reorient herself. _He hit me? That fucker just hauled out and hit me? _She couldn't believe it. Rather than feeling the pain or fear, she chose chose to feel anger. Extreme and familiar anger.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME. Who the hell are you, and why have you taken me here!" She screamed, rising to her feet once more. The man cocked his head to one side.

In a flash he was in front of her, thrashing his hand into her hair and pulling her head to look up at him. Her knees buckled from the shock.

"Mortal, you dare speak to me?" He asked, sounding both angry and amused. Sarah scowled.

"Yes I speak to you. You just kidnapped me. I want fucking answers." She spat. While there were negative aspects to Sarah's rage, she couldn't be more thankful for the unbreakable armor it gave her. Though her face was numb, and her head was throbbing, she felt no pain. She was just too angry.

With a jerk of his arm, the man thrust Sarah into a wall that she could have sworn was at least twenty feet away. She cried out as her skull bounced off the hard stone.

"Filthy human. Speak without permission again and I will cut your tongue out." He snapped, bringing his free hand to close around her neck.

Sarah gasped, she couldn't breath. Was he actually choking her? What the hell was even happening? It was quiet for a moment, his hand only loosening its grip once her face turned blue. She gasped and heaved struggled breathes.

"Now, what is your name." The man asked low and slow. His question caught her off guard, and his hand was still around her neck.

"Sarah." She spat as coherently as she could. The man cocked his head once again.

"Tell me Sarah, why is there a portal going directly from our world into your bedroom?" He asked, his voice a great deal softer. Sarah's eyes darted, searching for an answer. He pulled at her hair when she didn't respond fast enough.

"I-I didn't know it was a portal." She exclaimed, and he loosened his grip.

"But?" He asked, sensing there was more. Sarah's chest huffed and puffed, trying to control her nerves.

"I-I thought, I-it was just a window. I-I talk to my friends from the Underground." She stammered, wishing he would at least lower her to her feet. The man's brow narrowed, digesting her statement.

"Friends? How would a mortal have friends in the Underground?" He asked, his expression stone. She brought her hands to the one clasped around her neck, trying to loosen it. "Do not touch me." He roared, taking the hand from Sarah's hair, and thrusting his forearm against her chest, forcing her hands away and making her gasp. "Answer my question." He said.

"I-I ran the Labyrinth. I met some Goblins along the way, and they talked to me through the mirror. I thought it was a window into the Underground, not a portal." She winced, hissing from the pain in her chest. The man thought a moment.

"...Interesting." He looked to the side, pondering something. "Your name is Sarah?" He asked, more to himself than to her. Her body had started trembling involuntarily, her blood flow being halted at her neck.

"Please, what do you want with me. Why am I here? Who are you?" She pleaded, the pain in her chest starting to overpower her. He would have struck her again for speaking out of turn, but he was distracted.

"To you, I am simply Your Majesty. To those who are worthy, my name is Severin. You are here because you are-" He paused, his mouth curling on one side. "one _very_, _very_ unlucky mortal." His sneer widened, and he glanced up to meet her eyes. She didn't respond. She physically couldn't. His grip around her neck tightened once more. Her eyes bore into his with fear and panic, and he let out a snicker as a single tear streamed down her cheek.

He released her, letting her fall to the floor in front of him. Her hand sprang to her throat as she coughed and gasped for air.

"This isn't happening. This is a dream. This is a dream." She mumbled to herself. He started snickering again.

"This isn't a dream. This is a nightmare." He laughed, vanishing from the room.

As the echo of his voice faded, the familiar sound of Goblins filled the void. Hearing the morbid snickering made her jump to her feet. By the time she had firm control of her motor skills, she was being surrounded. And with a solid wall pressed to her back, she had no where to go.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and cried, fighting off the creeping hands that reached out for her once again. Why is this happening? I don't understand. Where is Jareth? She continued to scream and cry, hopelessly fighting off the dark figures. In another last ditch effort, she cried out for him, sobbing incessantly as she gave in to being dragged into the darkness.

"JARETH!"

* * *

Sarah's eyes shot open. She placed a hand over her racing heart and sat up in bed. It was dark, but slowly golden light started to fill the room. It was dim and warm, soothing her just a bit. _Jesus, I haven't had that dream in a while... _She thought, glancing around to make sure she was really where she thought she was. _Yes, this night is a million times better than that one... _She felt stiff as she shifted on the bed. Her skin was tense, and lined with goosebumps. Ever so slowly, she began to relax, taking one deep breath after another.

"Oh, Jareth...where were you?" She whispered to herself, dropping her head in her hands.

* * *

Jareth slowly opened his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, not wanting to admit he'd been woken by yet another scream. _There it is again...that damn nightmare._ He lay in bed, wondering its meaning. That was another question stored in the back of his mind, which had been waiting until now to surface. _Such agony. And it was her, I'm sure of it. She was calling for me? Why? How long ago did this happen?_ The questions went on and on. _Perhaps I should just ask her. She has to obey me. But, what could she possibly know about my dream?_ He rolled onto his side.

Curious, he conjured a crystal and brought Sarah into view. He waited as the darkness dissipated, revealing an already awake Sarah, grasping her heart and struggling for air. _Has your sleep been disrupted as well?_ He asked, quietly observing. His eyes narrowed on her, she was mumbling something. _What are you saying?_ He silently asked.

With a huff, he leaned back into his pillow and placed the orb in his lap. _Do I really want to know what happened to her? Should I bother? Things would be simpler if I didn't._ He thought, staring blankly at the ceiling. _At least I would know what she's experienced, what kind of treatment she's used to. What her limits might be._ He rolled the ball up and down his abdomen as he thought. _What if she won't tell me? Things could get...difficult._ His hand stopped, securing the ball in place over his ribcage. _Difficult? Isn't that the point? Why am I worried about disciplining her?_

Irritated with himself, he shook his head and sat back up. This wasn't like him. Never once had he second guessed himself. He was demanding, dominant, and merciless. This is what he knew, and what he liked. He'd always thoroughly enjoyed the hand he held over others. And He made it clear that his interests were not inclined for the soft of heart.

He thought back to a comment Severin made at the Harvest Ball. _"Oh, that's right, you prefer claws to paws."_ Severin's clever wording made him smile. Everyone knew what he was like. No one went against him, in anything. So why was he second guessing himself all of the sudden? _Because you have no power over her._ A low voice hummed in the back of his head. Jareth scowled immediately.

_Of course I have power over her. I own her. She can not escape, ever._ He spat at the voice. _You may own her body, but you do not own her spirit. -Then I will break it and sweep it into a little box with a lock only I can open._ He argued to himself. _Face it Goblin King, you can't control her. Her will is as strong as yours. -It used to be. Look at her now, the girl who ran my Labyrinth is gone._ His eyes stole a quick glance at the crystal, but quickly tore themselves away.

_You can't control her. You can beat her all you want, but you know it will give you no satisfaction. -Won't it? Have I not dreamt of this opportunity for years?_ _Have I not enacted this fantasy countless times on women who actually want it? Am I not outraged that Severin has been the one to reap my reward all this time? Is it jealousy that outrages you, or outrage that outrages you? _The voice asked_. What? _He thought, shocked with himself_. How long have I waited to inflict my revenge? How long have I desired to see her in chains? How long have I wanted this? _He huffed._ -Maybe that's it then. She won't want it._His mind paused a moment. _Won't want it? How is her consent any concern of mine? She is a slave, she has none. My will is her want. I will beat and chain and whip her as hard as I damn well choose to and until I am undoubtedly well satisfied._ He was actually snarling at himself, never had he had a full out confrontation with his psyche. _...But you won't_.

His thoughts were quiet after that, and he dropped the crystal in his hands. His fingers were stiff, not realizing how hard he had been holding onto it. Throwing himself into the sheets with a thud, he closed his eyes tight, trying to force himself asleep. The crystal had jumped from his lap and rolled along the bed to rest by his shoulder. He looked down at it and sighed. He wanted to sleep, to be away from his confusing thoughts, and he wanted to keep himself awake, to be away from his haunting nightmares.

He chose to distract himself by watching Sarah once more, contently lost at simply watching her fall back asleep. He watched as her body relaxed once more, and the worry in her face lighten. He watched as the arm that had been encircling her stretched to sprawl across the bed. And suddenly, the entire situation seemed a whole lot simpler.

"I don't..." He started, half dazed by the crystal. "I don't want to hear that scream, ever again." He wasn't sure if he was stating a fact or making a declaration, but it was the first thought all night that made any sense to him. "No, never again."


	6. Weapon Of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 6, Weapon Of Choice

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Mmm..Five more minutes..." Sarah groaned, rolling flat onto her stomach, her face buried in a pillow.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ The sound grew louder.

"Urrgg, fine." Sarah mumbled, pushing herself from the bed only to flop onto her back. _God, I'm so comfortable_. She smiled with closed eyes, it'd been so long since she'd been in a real bed.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. _The thump boomed into Sarah's ears. Her eyes finally shot open. _Shit! I'm supposed to be up by six! Fuck, what time is it? Is that Jareth outside the door? Fuck I'm gonna get my ass kicked._ Her mind instantly sprang to life, bringing her body with it.

In a flash, Sarah jumped from the bed and dashed over to the door, whipping it open as if her life depended on it. And for all she knew, it did. Sarah's rush of adrenaline soothed when she saw it was not Jareth who was waiting so patiently outside the door. As her heart settled, her gaze lowered to find a very grumpy looking Goblin waiting for her attention.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what time it is. Shit!" Sarah spat, her body tense and waiting. The Goblin gave a huff, shuffling past her into the room.

"It's six o'clock, my dear. And don't be apologizing so soon." The crackling feminine voice said. _Ok, so it's a girl. _Sarah confirmed, giving a huff as her heart finally settled back into her chest.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Wait -no. Shit..." She rambled, still a bit flustered from jumping out of bed. The little Goblin simply stared, not sure if she should be amused or concerned. With a deep breath, Sarah sought to clear her head. "Alright. Hi, my name is Sarah. Are you the Goblin I've been assigned to?" She asked, making her voice sound as controlled as possible.

"Yes, my name is Maab. I run most of the servant affairs in this section of the castle." She said rather plainly. Sarah waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"It's nice to meet you Maab." Sarah said, just a little too cheery, and thrusting a hand out to the little creature. Sarah's goofy smile strained upon seeing the look of concerned confusion on the little Goblin's face. "Oh, that's right, Goblin's don't shake. Why did I forget that?" She said, pulling her hand away and giving a hesitant laugh. _Why am I acting so nervous? _She asked herself.

"That's quite alright deary. Come, let's get you bathed and ready so we can start your training." Maab said, shuffling over to the door which Sarah assumed led to a bathroom. Sarah tensed.

"What? Surely we can just get to it. I don't want to be late my first day." Sarah tried to kid, with a fake smile and a roll of the eyes. Truth be told, the Goblin's statement had caught her off guard. She hadn't properly bathed in quite some time, and after her incident in trying to simply change her own clothes the previous night, she wasn't sure how she would take to someone bathing her.

Maab paid no mind, opening the door and scurrying inside disappearing over the threshold. Sarah tried to peer around the corner, but her feet wouldn't move. She heard the sound of water falling. Maab had started running the bath. After another moment of awkwardly standing, Maab's wrinkled little head popped around the doorway.

"Well? Come on." She started ushering Sarah like a stray dog, and Sarah responded in kind. Lowering her head to the floor, she slowly inched her way over. Maab looked on with confusion. "Look deary, we don't have all day, and I have explicit orders from His Majesty to make sure you are properly bathed." Maab lectured, with a tisking finger and all. Sarah's head darted up.

"You mean Jareth told you to give me a bath?" Sarah quirked. Maab's brow practically hit the ceiling.

"SSSHhhhhhshhhshhh. Never ever refer to His Majesty by name!" Maab's expression was one of horror. Sarah stood, watching the creature rush to her side, and attempt to pull her into the bathroom.

"Right, of course. It won't happen again." Sarah said, thoroughly intrigued by the reaction of the little creature.

"Good. His Majesty strictly forbids any commonality with his servants. For your sake I urge you keep that in mind." She said. Sarah watched as Maab's face turned from horror to worry. Giving into the Goblin's incessant tugging, Sarah took a step and followed her into the bathroom.

Sarah stood facing the bath, staring at the brooding tub. Maab left Sarah's side and continued to scuttle around the room.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in." Maab urged, turning her attention back to the different soaps and oils resting on a table off to the side. Sarah's mouth dropped open a little.

"I-I...Umm, could you leave please?" Sarah struggled to say, fear evident on her face. Maab looked over and gave a frustrated huff.

"Fine. But you have ten minutes. When I come back in you better be in that tub and clean or I'll scrub you myself." Maab said, scuttling out of the room. Sarah couldn't tell if the Goblin was truly irritated or if that was just her.

After shutting the door and clicking the lock, Sarah found herself facing the intimidating tub once again. _I should be excited about this shouldn't I? I mean, it's a freaking bath for crying out loud. With soap and everything!_ Her thoughts perked up for a minute, before drifting back to the elephant in the room and in the back of her mind. After another moment, Sarah noticed her face had twisted in a grimace, and her hands clung to her sides. _Can I leave my clothes on?_ She asked herself, dreading the torture of having to see her own body.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_.

"I can see your shadow Sarah. Get in that tub or I'll put you in there myself!" Came Maab's muffled voice, ripping Sarah from her worries. _Geez, can she be any more like a mother? _Sarah glared at the door like an angsty teenager before stepping further into the room.

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm clean." Sarah said, marveling at herself in wonderment. _So soft, and pale...Pale, God I'm so freaking pale!_ She thought, waiting for Maab to hand her a dress from around the corner of the door.

"There you go dear." Maab said, sticking just an arm through the door. Sarah quickly snatched the material from her. After holding the soft piece of fabric in front of her, Sarah began to scowl.

"Maab? There wouldn't happen to be anything with long sleeves would there?" Sarah asked, trying not to sound timid. A second later, Maab's arm shot through the door holding yet another piece of fabric, this one was blue, and went to her ankles. "Thank you." Sarah said, swapping out one garment for another.

After sliding the dress over her head, Sarah stepped out of the confines of the bathroom, running her hands through her now clean and unfrazzled hair. _I almost forgot what this feels like..._She thought. Maab actually smiled.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one." Maab said, taking a step back so Sarah could fully enter the room. Sarah had to smile. Her expression twitched at the strain in her cheeks. She hadn't had a real smile in a long time.

"It's good to be clean again." Sarah beamed. Before the moment could get too friendly, Maab bustled by Sarah towards the door.

"Well now that you're bathed, it's time to show you the ropes." She said, ushering Sarah out of the room.

Following Maab down a corridor, Sarah found herself standing outside a vary large storage room. The walls were lined with numerous cleaning utensils with everything from brooms and mops to ladders, dusters and scrubbers. Everything was arranged by category and size. _Wow, it's so organized..._.Sarah marveled.

"This is where all the cleaning supplies are kept. Everything you will need you can find in here. Your morning task is to clean this wing of the castle, I'm sure you can figure out what you'll need when you need it." Maab said, taking a boom, a bucket, and some scrubbers from a shelf, and turned to hand them to Sarah. "We'll start with these." She finished.

Sarah took the objects from the Goblin with a half smile.

"You don't need to teach me how to use these. I have been a slave before, you know." Sarah said, her lip quirking in a smile. Maab didn't seem to feel the same kind of amusement Sarah did.

"His Majesty has instructed me to insure you are thoroughly educated in the role you have been assigned." She said absently. Sarah's smile stuck.

"Ok, let's go then. It'll be nice to have some company." Sarah said, turning on her heel and heading back into the hall. Maab looked bewildered. _How is this girl so relaxed about all this? Does she actually enjoy it? _She thought. Maab had been charged with instructing many servants in the past, and none of them had taken so easily to the idea of eternal enslavement, yet this girl seemed right at home, happy almost.

"We can start here." Maab replied, curious as to the strange creature before her.

* * *

Sarah felt a tinge in her arms and sat up. She'd been scrubbing and scrubbing for what felt like hours now, after sweeping the entire corridor of course. Maab was close at hand, as they slowly inched their way to a squeaky clean hallway.

"So- this is my job? To do this all by myself everyday?" Sarah asked between scrubs, pausing to take a breath. Maab seemed unfazed by the physical exertion.

"Yes, once you learn your way around the castle my company will no longer be required." She said, not looking up from the cobblestone she was so intently scrubbing.

"Ah, I see." Sarah said, returning to her rhythm. "That's not so bad." She added, more to herself than to Maab.

"Don't say those things too loudly my dear." Maab said, stealing a glance at the woman kneeling on the floor in front of her. "His Majesty will increase your work load...should he feel you could be pushed farther." She said with warning.

"Good point. I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut." Sarah said with a slight giggle.

"What's so funny?" Maab asked, beyond confused with this woman's behavior as it was. Sarah paused, letting a smile play across her face.

"I'm just...happy." Her voice was soft. Maab tilted her head, trying to understand. She decided the girl needed a reality check.

"My dear, you do realize you are a slave? That this is to be your life for the rest of eternity? That your Sovereign is the master of the Goblin realm?" She asked, wondering if it was sheer ignorance that made this girl so blithe. "You're also a human. His Majesty does not engage in mortal servants. You should be wary Sarah..." Maab stopped herself. Sarah paused before answering.

"I know..." She said, without a trance of resentment. "I know what I am. I know what I could be, and I know what is probably going to happen to me. And to be honest, these past twenty-four hours have been the best I've had in a very long time. I know I'm a slave Maab, but comparatively, I'd rather be Jareth's slave than Severin's, so I think that's something to be happy about." She said as if dazed. Maab's head darted up, and she chucked a brush at her.

"A second time! Sarah I implore you watch what you speak! His Majesty hears everything. You will be punished." She heavily warned.

"And what will he do to me exactly?" Sarah asked, quirking her eyebrow and glancing over her shoulder to meet the Goblin's stare. Maab actually sat back, everything from fear to worry and foreboding racing across the creature's face. Sarah waited.

"Will he yell at me? Or hit me? Kick me, chain me, whip me, burn me, cut me, rape me? Or will he flat out just be done with it and kill me?" Sarah asked, just a twinge of anger in her voice. Maab remained silent. "I assume several or all of those things is the answer." She added, turning casually to continue her scrubbing. It was silent a moment, Maab still unsure of how to respond. "No matter what Jar- His Majesty does to me, no matter how much it hurts, nothing he could do would be as bad as..." She trailed off, forcing back her tears with a weak laugh. "He saved me Maab. Severin can't touch me anymore. I owe him my life, and so it is his to do with as he pleases. I understand that." She said, forcing a smile to her face.

Maab watched the poor girl with empathy. She seemed like such a broken soul, yet...there was something underneath, growing. She couldn't tell if it was pure intrigue or something else, but the Goblin felt something for the girl in that instant, and hoped with all her heart she would survive, knowing full well the extent of her king's cruelty. It was quiet after that, until Maab put down her brush, and stood.

"Come, it's time to report to the kitchens." She said, holding a hand out to Sarah.

* * *

Jareth sat in his study, combing through bills and reports as he usually did. The stack was higher than usual, but he was glad for the distraction.

"Sent this to Lord Severin." Jareth commanded, handing a sealed envelope to the Goblin standing beside him. "Tell him it's the negotiations per our trade." He said, not bothering to take his gaze from the paper he was reading. The Little Goblin held the envelope as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The Goblin said.

"Make sure the details regarding the Fall Festive are sent out as well." Jareth added.

"Of course, Your Majesty." And then it was off, leaving Jareth truly alone.

After reading through a few more papers, he pushed the stack aside. Placing an elbow on his desk, he gave a sigh, resting his chin in his hand. It was quiet, and boring. All morning, he'd been pushing through papers forcing himself not to think of her. She was a servant, he had better -more important things to do. _Perhaps I should check on her...make sure she's not broken any of my rules..._He thought, contemplating any and all reasons for which he could punish her with. _That's not fair! _He recalled her childish rant from so long ago. Oh, how it brought a smile to his face. _She used to say that so often.._.He thought, realizing just how compliant she'd been with him last night. _No._ He thought, halting the depressing path his thoughts were about to embark on. _I think it's time I had some fun with my new toy._ He thought, and a sly smile creased his lips.

* * *

"So, how often can I expect a visit from His Majesty? Does he check up on his servants at all?" Sarah looked down to Maab, who was busy plucking the feathers off a chicken. She looked up with a questioning eye. "Just to give me a heads-up." She clarified. Maab reached for a cleaver.

"His Majesty is far too busy to directly interact with his kitchen staff. There is a chain of command for such things." She answered. Sarah went back to kneading her ball of dough.

"He spoke directly to you." Sarah pointed out, not noticing Maab's head dart up at her.

"Yes...His Majesty was very adamant in that respect. Might I ask why that is?" Maab asked, a little nervous of her own boldness. Sarah paused momentarily, but Maab failed to notice.

"I wouldn't know. I'm just the help." She said flatly. Maab stared a moment, testing her response. "Anyway, so you said he never comes down here? So I probably won't be seeing him often?" Sarah asked, not sure if she sounded hopeful or resentful.

"That's not for me to say deary." Maab responded just as flatly.

* * *

As the day went on, Sarah found out that Goblin Kingdom Goblins were far more entertaining than Eastern Sea Goblins. After preparing that nights meal, Sarah noticed one of the Goblins throw a puff of flour at another. This turned to one Goblin bopping another on the head with a soup ladle, and before she knew it, Sarah was caught in the middle of a full out kitchen war. The Goblins took to pots and pans for armor, something Sarah suggested. She even set up a makeshift battlefield with bunkers and shields. Sarah was pulled onto one side of the busy kitchen, armed with a colander and rolling pin. Maab stood awkwardly to the side, urging Sarah not to partake.

"Sarah please, this is for your own good. I don't wish you to get in trouble your first day, under my watch!" She called out again and again. "What are you doing? Do you have no sense child!" Maab hollered.

"We're done with cooking for the day. I think it's time we celebrate the survival of my first day as a born-again slave." Sarah said, taking position behind the bunker, that was really a table turned on its side.

Sarah was lost. She hadn't had so much fun in what seemed forever. Ignoring her new caretaker, she laughed and laughed until her chest hurt, trowing bits of food and anything she could get her hands on across the room. She and four other Goblins were hunkered behind a table, strategizing their next attack. Preparing their spoon slingshots with leftover waste from the stew they'd made, Sarah didn't realize they'd left themselves wide open for an air raid of powdered sugar. The explosion filled the room in a white mushroom cloud.

Countless Goblins collapsed, coughing up white puffs of sugar Wiping her face as best she could, Sarah turned to her attackers.

"We yield! We yield!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her hiding spot. She was spattered in white dust from head to toe, and dropped her colander and pin in an act of submission.

The Goblins snickered, throwing their hands up in victory.

"Sarah! Please, enough! His Majesty will not be pleased!" Maab continued to rant. Sarah continued to laugh. _Wait, Maab's right. What's wrong with me? This outrageous! Oh no, I'm going to get in so much trouble..._ She thought, suddenly trying to think back to how they got in to the current situation.

"What are you doing?" Came a dark voice shocking Sarah back into the now.

Sarah whipped around, her smile falling to the floor. She stood speechless and gaping at the dark form of the Goblin King leaning against a cabinet, arms crossed and head cocked to one side. She stammered incoherently, searching for something to say. Though he tried to keep his expression stone, there was a ghost of a smile on his face. She couldn't tell if he was angry or amused.

All movement came to a screeching halt, and the room fell quiet in an instant.

"I-I-" Sarah stumbled, her eyes darting from one Goblin to the next.

"Leave us." Jareth commanded, turning his head to the crowd of Goblins. Hesitantly, the Goblins started retreating. Maab was frozen, unwilling to leave her protege' to the wrath of her King. Sarah's eyes swept from one Goblin to the next, pleading. It wasn't until Sarah let the worry show in her eyes that some of them took a stand.

"Majesty, please. It not ladies fault! No hurt lady! Punish us!" Called a tiny grey Goblin, still wearing its pot helmet.

"Yes, yes. Please, Sire. No harm, us fault!" Chimed another, and soon the room was filled with the exclamations of worrisome Goblins. Jareth quirked an eyebrow as he looked around the room. He waited until it grew quiet once more to speak.

"I said LEAVE." He boomed, casting a deathly glare to all who resisted. Friendships aside, one solid threat from Jareth was enough to clear the room. Even Maab was no where to be seen, leaving Sarah standing face to face with the fearsome Goblin King.

"Well, making faithful friends of my subjects as always I see." Jareth said, giving her a sideways smirk. Sarah stood firm, trying not to huff from the powder that was clogging her sinuses.

"I-I- I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me." Sarah rambled like a child who'd just been seen sneaking a cookie before supper. Jareth had to fight not to laugh._ Oh, this is too easy_. He snickered.

Looking down at his hands, Jareth precariously tugged at the fingers of his gloves, removing each one to set them on the counter to the side of them. He took a step towards her with deadly grace. Sarah just stared. _He took his gloves off, oh my..._She didn't know if she should feel worried or not.

"You're enjoying being in my employment then?" He asked, now too close for Sarah's comfort. _Enjoying being your slave you mean? _Sarah inwardly retorted. _Why am I not trembling right now?_ She asked herself.

"I have no complaints." She answered, keeping her ground. Jareth was now looming over her, his face revealing nothing. Jareth huffed.

"Yet." He retorted, stepping even closer. Her stance refused to falter. He brought his hand to the side of her face, and she flinched momentarily expecting to be cast to the floor at any moment. Her eyes grew wide when his ungloved hand pressed against her cheek, and gently started brushing the left over powder away from her face. She gazed up at him, wondering at the solemn peacefulness in his eyes._What...what are you thinking? Why are you caressing my cheek? _She wondered.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" He asked, his tone soft and sensual. He tilted his head to one side, watching the way her body tensed as his thumb rubbed across her cheek. His hand trailed down the side of her face, lingering over her bottom lip as he pulled it away.

Sarah stood stock still, staring straight into his eyes. His question struck her. Was she afraid of him? She was sure as hell afraid of getting in trouble, who isn't? But could she say it was him she was afraid of? She shook her head from side to side. Jareth's thumb flicked her chin as his hand fell back to his side.

"I haven't decided if I like that or not." He said, intensifying his gaze. Sarah gulped. "So," He said after a moment. "Just what was it _you _were doing with _my_ Goblins?" He asked, his eyes a blue blaze burning through her. She felt a shiver run down her spine, but she didn't know why.

"We were having a battle...We finished all the cooking for today. I don't know, it all just kind of happened." She mumbled, lost in his gaze.

"I see..." He said, his voice trailing off as he stepped away from her and started circling the room. Sarah watched in silence, waiting for anything. This certainly wasn't the reaction she was expecting. He was so calm and refined. _What's he going to do to me?_ She wondered.

"May I ask His Majesty what he is looking for? I may be of some assistance." Sarah asked, watching him rummage around the room. He snickered to himself, absentmindedly opening up drawers and cupboards.

"Something to punish you with." He said, not trying to hide his malicious sneer. _Oh, this is going to be so much fun_. Sarah gulped again. She felt a heat rise in her chest, but it wasn't fear. Clenching her fists, she took a chance.

"I think there's a meat cleaver in the drawer to your right." She said, purposefully turning her gaze away from him, hiding her flush.

Jareth actually stopped and stared at her, wondering if he had heard her correctly. _You want to play Sarah mine? I don't think you're ready to play with me._ He said to himself. His eyes grew dark, and he radiated something predatory. Sarah could actually feel the aura around him, and turned to meet his gaze. Slowly, Jareth's hand withdrew itself from the drawer he had secretly opened, revealing the wooden spatula in his grasp. Sarah's eyes widened. _Is he fucking serious?_

"I think this will do." Jareth said, closing the distance between them like a lion about to strike. Sarah didn't move, she couldn't. All she could do was wait, and obey. Tilting his head to the side, he motioned for Sarah to move with a roll of his finger. "Stand over there." He commanded, pointing towards the island in the center of the room.

Without a second thought, Sarah found herself skittering towards the counter. Once standing in front of the counter she turned to face him once again, wide-eyed and nervous as hell. He took another step closer.

"Bend over." He said with another roll of his finger. His voice was low and sultry. Sarah's breath hitched in her throat, and she turned away from him, needing to hide the bright red flush that had taken over her face. _He's going to spank me? WIth a fucking spatula! That's my punishment!_

Sarah's mind was ecstatic. Surely she should be worried about any kind of punishment. Surely she should be afraid of whatever Jareth was about to do to her. But, she could help but think that her anxiety was from some sick kind of excitement, not from fear. _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. What the fuck is happening?_ Her heart was threatening to thump itself out of her chest, the sound almost blocking out the sound of Jareth's approaching footsteps.

Very slowly, Sarah leaned her body over the counter, not completely sure what she was supposed to be doing. Jareth was standing beside her now, a large smirk curling his lips as he stared down at her. She was so nervous, anxious even. _You really aren't afraid of me are you? _He asked himself. _If I'm not mistaken...I'd say you're excited, Sarah mine._ His thoughts rumbled a victory laugh.

Very slowly, Jareth leaned over Sarah's back, letting his long blonde hair fall around her. He rested a hand on the counter to the side of her to steady himself, while the other hid the spatula from view. He smiled like a fool at the way she shivered as his hair draped over her.

Sarah was about to explode. She had no idea what was happening, and found herself utterly enthralled by it. This was certainly the best punishment she'd ever gotten, and he hadn't even done anything yet.

"I'm going to punish you Sarah, do you know why?" He asked, letting his voice purr into her ear. A sharp tingle shot down her spine.

"Because I started a civil war amongst your kitchen staff?" Sarah asked, not daring to turn her gaze to his.

"That will do." He said, pulling himself away from her. Sarah was about to turn and face him, when he used his forearm to push her into the counter with a thud, keeping her firmly in place. Sarah's heart raced, her face pressed against the cold stone of the countertop. She kept her hands on the island, on either side of her face. "Don't move." Jareth said, his voice a deep rumble that made every hair on Sarah's body stand on edge. _Dear God, why am I so into this? _She screamed inside.

Removing his arm from her back, Jareth brought his hand to trail from her neck down her spine. His fingers gently grazed over the soft material of her dress. Sarah stiffened once his hand ran along her ribcage, but he kept close to her spine, so she was able to maintain her composure.

Jareth was quiet, watching the way his fingers swirled down her body, and trace along the curving contour of her hips arched over the island. His touch was light and chaste, choosing to trace along the outer curve of her ass, making its way down the skirt of her dress.

Just when Sarah's body was starting to relax, she felt a firm tug just above her knee. Jareth's hand had clasped the fabric of her dress and was currently working it up the length of her body. Immediately, Sarah's body started to reject his touch, squirming and pulling away from him. Jareth's smile only grew. _Finally, some fight in you. _He cheered. Bringing his free arm to once again push her back down to the counter, he leaned in as his hand roamed up the length of her thigh.

"I said, don't move." He hissed, sending another shiver down her spine. Sarah's voice was gone, if she had any ability she would have told him it wasn't his touch that she was so desperately trying to escape, it was the painful memory that lurked under her skirt, just above her knee. She'd been so thankful all her new outfits had gone down to her ankles, they managed to hide all her markings and scars, but that didn't really seem to count for shit right now. She didn't know what to do, or know how Jareth would react. If she couldn't stand the sight of her own body, how could Jareth? Now that, was something she was afraid of.

Oblivious to any deeper meaning behind Sarah's uncomfortable squirming, Jareth's hand continued to pull her dress up and over her rear. His nostrils flared as his hands roamed over her tender flesh. _You're so soft...I'm going to regret bruising you..._ He thought, letting his hand drift over the curvature of her ass.

"Are you ready Sarah?" He asked, dipping his face low to hers. She could only gasp. When she failed to answer, he used the hand holding her in place to reach up into her hair, pulling her head back towards him. "I expect an answer." He growled, baring teeth and all.

"Yes, I'm ready." Sarah panted. Jareth tugged at her hair once more, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Yes! Yes, I'm ready, Your Majesty." She exclaimed again, and he released her hair.

"Good. Now, I want you to count." He said, stepping slightly away from her. Sarah's face was hot, her mind completely blown away by what was happening to her. _This is so hot. Why do I think this is hot? Is this how all his punishments are going to be? Oh my god, I might have to break the rules more often..._ Her mind rambled.

Rubbing one hand over her ass, he looked down to observe the sight before him. She truly was a prize worth having, flawless pale skin, and a gloriously round and sumptuous ass just waiting for him to strike it. _Those rags really don't do you justice sweet thing._ He said to himself. Her legs were curled under the counter, assuming to help keep her balance.

Without another moments hesitation, he flicked his wrist with a hard snap, relishing the sound the wood made against her skin. She jumped further up the counter and shrieked.

"One!" She yelped, settling back down onto the counter. Jareth's grin grew, and again he flicked his wrist. "Two!" She shrieked again, crying out as the sharp sting ran through her body. Jareth felt a heat rise within him, and took a step further back, winding his arm back a little further as he swung it down on her. "Three!" She screamed, the pain truly affecting her now. Her breathes became ragged, and she clawed to the counter for some reprieve. He licked his lips as he watched the pale cream of her skin turn a rosy pink. And in a flash, he struck her again, harder. "Four!" She cried out, tears pricking her eyes. Jareth's chest rose as he watched the rosy pink turn crimson. And then, something caught his eye.

As Sarah fumbled on the counter top, her legs-which had been securely fastened underneath the counter- flailed out as she adjusted herself to the pain. It was then that he saw something, on the back of her knees. Lining both her thighs, were deep blood-blistering marks, outlined in sickening black bruises. There were three lines above each knee, about two inches wide. Someone, presumably Severin, had beaten her behind the knees, making her fall or unable to walk, with a cane. The theory was that evident just from glancing at the marks.

Jareth found himself momentarily distracted, as Sarah waited for him to strike again. Without thinking, he brought the spatula down on her once more.

"FIve!" She screamed, gasping for breath. Shaken from his excitement, Jareth placed the spatula on the counter, and re-situated Sarah's dress. Quickly realizing there was a moment he was supposed to be in, he shook his head to clear his mind. With a sigh, he ran his hand down the length of Sarah's spine once more, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"And what did you learn?" He asked, letting his hand tenderly caress the sore area of her ass.

"Uh, no battles in the kitchen?" Sarah spat out, exasperated. She didn't know what to think, she couldn't think at all. _That was so...so...erotic! Oh my, why am I so excited?_ Her heart was pounding. Never in her life had she been touched like that. Sure, she'd been beaten and punished, and yes what he did to her just now hurt like hell, but it was different. It was erotic and sensual. It was exciting, and it was with Jareth. She marveled at her own satisfaction and intrigue. Her heart was jumping up and down and her stomach in a twist.

Jareth snickered with her response.

"Very good. There may be hope for you yet." He snickered, removing himself from her and stepping back. "Oh, and clean up your mess, all of it -and my Goblins will have no part in it." He added, and then it was silent. Sarah stood, placing a hand over her heart, trying to settle everything that had happened. But he was gone.

  



	7. Plotting Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 7, Plotting Innocence

"Oh my God, bed..." Sarah mumbled, flopping into her cherished yet poor excuse for a mattress. She gave a huff, letting her face sink into her pillow. _Soooo muchhh powderrrred sugarrrrrr._ She groaned, recalling the past twelve hours she'd spent cleaning the entire royal kitchen, after her little run-in with Jareth. _Well, can't blame him for the end bit, shoulda seen that one coming at least, cleaning's not so bad_. She thought with a sigh, relishing the feel of the padded surface beneath her.

The day was finally over. She had time to relax, and ponder the thought that had been lurking in the back of her mind all day. Through all the sweeping, scrubbing and dusting, Sarah couldn't get over Jareth's odd form of discipline. _Is it me or was that extremely lenient?_ She asked herself, rolling onto her back. _-And sexy. _The little voice chimed in the back of her head. _Hmm...who cares! If that's what he considers punishment I'm all for it! Shit, I've been here two nights already and he hasn't hit me once...well...yes, yes he has._ She snickered, letting a playful smile spread across her face. _Maybe I'm just used to harsher things..._ She thought, remembering her attempt at hiding her legs from Jareth. _I wonder if he saw them..._ Her smile waned. _If he did, I couldn't tell...maybe he just doesn't care?_ She rolled over on her side._So what if he doesn't care. He doesn't have to. They'll all be gone soon enough, if he doesn't refreshen them that is_.

Sarah put her thoughts on pause when she heard a knock at the door. She sat up slowly, wondering who would be knocking on her door at this hour, and couldn't deny the flash of anxiety that zipped through her at the prospect of Jareth popping up for a midnight lesson._ Hmm, night classes... She thought. What time is it anyway? I really do need a clock, or a window, or maybe just a candle even. _She thought, noticing the golden light that always shown from nowhere. _It's like it knows when I'm awake...kind of creepy..._

_Knock, knock, knock._ The noise was a gentle tap. Groaning as her feet touched the floor, Sarah slugged over to open the door. She gazed a sleepy stare, cocking her head to one side as she saw it was Maab who was waiting on the other side of the door. _Hmmph._ She secretly scowled, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Maab? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, scratching her head. Maab's wide-eyed expression soothed as she looked upon Sarah. She seemed worried.

"I came to check on you. After His Majesty appeared, and dismissed us all but you, I-" She stuttered. "And then we weren't aloud back inside. Strictly forbidden to enter the kitchens until morning. I was worried." Maab rambled, surprised by her own forthcomingness. Sarah stood back, smiling down at her newly acquired friend.

"I'm fine Maab. He went easy on me. He told me to clean up the kitchens by myself, nothing too serious." Sarah assured, leaving out -certain details, and giving the Goblin an honest smile. Sarah could see the hundred pound weight being lifted from Maab's shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Maab asked. Sarah shrugged.

"Yea, I'm fine. I've been through far worse." Sarah laughed, actually trying to compare Jareth's stunt to any number of Severin's. Maab gave an unsatisfied sigh.

"In that case...just...be careful dear. His Majesty is not known for his mercy." She warned, growing more and more concerned with the situation between this perplexing mortal and her King. _Thank you, Mom._Sarah chided.

"Since you seem so worried about me, I'll stay extra vigilant. It feels nice to have someone looking out for me." Sarah said, giving the little woman a warm smile. Maab's expression softened. What was it about this girl? Why did she feel so drawn to her?

"Alright then. You'd better get to bed now deary, we start bright and early tomorrow." Maab said, lowering her head slightly. Sarah could sense the Goblin was having some kind of inner conflict.

"Maab, I'm fine, I swear. And, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, ok?" Sarah asked giving the Goblin a serious stare. Maab returned a hesitant nod. "Good. I'm going to bed now, but I have a question. How am I supposed to know when to get up? I have no idea what time it is in this place." Sarah asked, giving a quick glance around the room. Maab's head looked up, following Sarah's gaze. She'd never thought of that.

"I'll see what I can do." She said, sounding a little lost.

"Thank you, Maab. Goodnight." Sarah smiled, leaning against the door. Maab gave a forceful smirk.

"Good night, Sarah." She said, turning away from her and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Jareth sat in his study, combing through yet another stack of papers. How the pile managed to grow itself anew every day, he didn't know. Hours past, and the pile eventually started to dwindle. Couriers came and went, bearing news on one thing or another, mostly updates on the organization of the upcoming Fall Festive Ball -Jareth's equivalent of Severin's Harvest Ball. It was Fae tradition to constantly one up one another, especially when it came to social events. Tradition or not, Jareth groaned as he read and signed one form after another, oh how he hated formalities. Wine, music and women, that's all he needed. The rest he thought was irritatingly unnecessary.

Placing his quill on his desk, he took a breath and leaned back in his chair. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced over towards the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. _Two p.m. already? How long have I been sitting here... _He wondered.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?" Came a high pitch squeal. Jareth shook his head from whatever daze he was about to enter.

"Yes?" Jareth replied, giving the creature a sideways glance, his head resting in the palm of his hand.

"A letter has arrived, from His Lord Severin." The creature chirped. Jareth's attention perked up a bit, and quirked an eyebrow at his subject.

"Thank you." Jareth said absentmindedly, taking the letter from the Goblin. The creature stood, abashed. The Goblin King had just said thank you to a servant. Jittering with surprise, the creature gave a deep bow and stuttering-

"Your Majesty is most welcome." Before scampering out of the room.

Jareth tapped a finger against his chin, examining the letter. _Lord Jareth..._ Was scribed across the envelope. With a huff, Jareth proceeded to tear open the parchment and remove its contents. He drew his brow as he read.

_Dearest Neighbor,_

_I can not convey my excitement in anticipation for your most wondrous Fall Festivities. Perhaps one day I may succeed in superseding your expertise in the art of social affairs. As to your letter discussing negotiations per our most interesting barter, I am feeling rather generous. Having that creature no longer defiling my halls has left me somewhat and surprisingly blissful. Keep your trade, and consider her a gesture of good faith. I hope you enjoy her, just as and even more than I have._

_-With eternal alliance,_

_Lord Severin of the Eastern Sea Kingdom_

Jareth read the letter again, and again, and then once more after that. His hand firmly gripped his chin and his brow drew into a tight scowl. After a moment, he placed the letter on the dest with forced gentleness. He gave a rough sigh. A suspicion that had been plaguing Jareth's mind since the ball had just been confirmed. _He gave Sarah up far too easily...He tested my desire for her...I thought I pulled it off well enough...and now this? He's up to something. _Jareth's finger started tapping his chin again._ He wants me to have her, why? Could it have something to do with what he did to her? Could he have changed her? Brainwashed her? Could she be a spy? _His thoughts rambled. _Severin would never grant me anything out of good faith..._

"Maab!" Jareth called, sitting up in his seat and steeling his expression. The little Goblin appeared almost instantly.

"Your Grace." She said, giving a wide curtsy.

"Bring Sarah to me at once." He said, staring down at the piece of parchment that seemed to be dominating his desk. Maab stiffened a bit, trying not to dart her head up at him.

"Of course. At once, Sire." She said, and then she was gone.

* * *

Sarah was busy scrubbing pots and pans when Maab burst through the door.

"Sarah, His Majesty has demanded your presence." She said, making her voice firm. Sarah gave a casual glance, her eyebrows raising slightly.

"Oh really, did he say why?" Sarah asked, already knowing the answer.

"It is not my place to know such information." Maab answered, in that monotone voice of hers that said she meant business. Sarah plopped the pan she had been so vigorously working on into the sink, and turned to face her.

"Well, we better get going then." Sarah said, hands on hips. _Am I in trouble again? Ooh, why does that thought give me butterflies all of the sudden?_ She thought, taking Maab's lead out the door.

* * *

Jareth sat with his legs propped up on his desk, leaning back in his chair deep in thought. _She seems innocent enough...Surely she's endured true pain. What is Severin scheming? Could this all just be some kind of trick?_ The questions were endless. Sarah had been in his company for two days now. It was time he found some long needed answers.

There was a knock at the door. Jareth turned his gaze to it, preparing for what was on the other side.

"Enter." He commanded, removing his feet from the desk to sit properly.

Sarah shyly opened the door, peering into the room before entering. With a nervous gulp, she made her way to the center of the room to stand before him. She only once stole a glance at him, and quickly ducked down into a low bow.

"Your Majesty." She said, keeping her eyes firmly glued to the floor. Jareth leaned forward.

"Sit." He said, folding his hands on the desk out in front of him. Sarah's head darted up, and noticed there was now a chair beside her. Without a word, she took a seat, and stared back at him with waiting eyes.

The stroll to Jareth's study was one of confidence, excitement even. As Sarah scampered behind Maab, all she could think about was the previous day, and wondering at what possibilities lie in wait. Once her hand clutched around the handle to Jareth's study, and Maab was no longer at her side, true anxiety set in. She was nervous. Though she wasn't afraid of him, she was wary. He was so different from Severin already, she wasn't completely sure how to handle him. And it seemed the more time she spent in the Castle Beyond The Goblin City the less sure she was of how to handle herself. _Just play it cool, keep it serious_. She told herself. After a moment of silence, Jareth leaned in a little further.

"Tell me Sarah, how are you enjoying your afternoon?" He asked, the snakes grin he wore throwing off his seemingly casual question. Sarah gaped.

"It's pleasant enough." She said, clutching her hands in her lap. Jareth's sneer twitched.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, glancing to the side. With a flick of his wrist a table donned with meats, wine and fruit appeared in front of her. Sarah tried to remain impassive.

"No thank you. I'll dine with the rest of the servants after my shift ends...Your Majesty." She almost forgot to say. Jareth quirked an eyebrow.

"It's bad manners to refuse the offer of a King. I thought you learned that lesson already. Was I wrong, Sarah?" He asked in a sardonic way. Sarah shifted in her seat, remembering the last time she'd eaten something he'd offered her. He didn't wait for her to answer. "You're very thin." He added with a frown, not realizing if it were a thought or something he'd actually said. Sarah looked up at him, feeling even more self-conscious than she already did. "Eat." He commanded finally.

Sarah looked down to her foot. God knows it smelled delicious. _When was the last time I even had real food? _She asked herself. _Oh, what the hell._ She resolved, picking up her fork. Jareth's smile became less strained at watching her start to pick at her food.

"So, Sarah, I believe it's time we had a little talk. Don't you think?" He asked, relaxing slightly into his seat. Sarah paused just as she was about to shove another forkful into her mouth. Her sated expression turned sour, and she lowered the fork onto the plate once more.

"What would His Majesty like to talk about?" She asked, her eyes wide and a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. _Why am I so depressed all of the sudden?_ She asked herself. Jareth shifted in his chair, fumbling with a piece of paper.

"We can start with the obvious. What are you doing here?" He asked, his eyes stone against hers. Sarah found herself unable to blink, she was so lost in his gaze.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand. I am your servant. You bought me from Lord Severin." Sarah said, shaking her head in confusion.

"Don't stop." Jareth said, eyeing her forgotten fork. Automatically, she resumed eating. "More specifically, what are you doing in the Underground? How did you get here?" He asked, letting his tone soften. Sarah's mouth opened and closed again, searching for the words. _He really didn't know? All this time I've been calling for him and he had no idea? He really just bought me on the spot? _She felt hurt for some reason, as if his question was a slam against everything that she was.

"I...I was -taken. It was an ordinary night, nothing special. And they took me -the Goblins. I thought it was you, but I didn't say the words. I didn't understand. And when you did come..." She trailed off momentarily. Her eyes darted up to his briefly, catching the fire that bore into her. "Well, it turned out it wasn't you. I didn't know there were more Kings in the Underground. I didn't know there were others who ruled over Goblins...Just you..." Her voice faded, lost in some distant memory.

Jareth's stare was ice and fire all at once. He was intrigued, enraged, bewildered, and suspicious.

"Why were you taken?" He asked, his voice a chilling rumble. Sarah began to run her hand along her upper arm, something she did often as Jareth noticed.

"I don't know." She said, barely over a whisper. She tore her gaze away from him, forcing her eyes into the stone floor. _How am I supposed to know that? I thought that maybe it was you who was behind it. Or maybe you would save me..._ With her plate now completely forgotten, her mind threatened to lose itself completely.

"Finish your food." He said, though his voice wasn't as urgent as once before. As if it were programmed into her, she once again took the fork in hand and resumed eating. He cocked his head to one side. "How long have you been here, Sarah?" He asked, his voice soft and caressing. Sarah felt a pang in her chest. Was she really about to break down and cry?

"Three months I think. I'm not sure, it's so hard to keep track of time in this place." She said, trying to muster a laugh. She failed. Jareth felt himself start to scowl, narrowing his eyes at the tears that had started pooling in her eyes.

"How did they take you?" He asked, diverting her from her current thought.

"Through the mirror. The one's my friends would talk to me through. They said they found it, and I happened to be on the other side." She said, her voice vacant of any and all emotion. Yet, she continued eating. Jareth brought his hand to his chin. _They found it? Well, of course, they would have to find it. it wasn't supposed to be there. If I hadn't made it...would none of this have happened to her?_ He asked himself, examining the beautifully broken creature sitting before him.

"What was your role under Severin's charge?" He asked, getting to the point of his interrogation. His tone was serious once again. Sarah thought back.

"I was his slave. I cooked, and cleaned, and waited on him hand and foot. He always kept me close, never let me out of his sight. I was there as something to ...relieve his frustrations on. Like a dog he could kick around, I guess. I was his pet." She said, her eyes blank, revealing nothing. Jareth felt his chest rise, feeling a low surge of anger.

"And what tricks did your master teach you?" He asked, beating down his concern for her with sheer suspicion. Sarah's eyes shot out at him. _Tricks? What is he talking about?_

"I don't understand. He didn't teach me any tricks. Just how to...behave." She said, uncomfortable discussing Severin's methods of discipline with Jareth.

"And have you learned anything?" He asked, giving her a suspicious eye. Sarah stared straight into his eyes, a gesture that caught him off guard. There it was again, that place. That place she went to the first night he approached her in her room. _Why are you running, Sarah mine? _His thoughts asked.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" Sarah retorted, her expression stone. Jareth sat back in his seat.

Jareth's thoughts wavered between sympathy and suspicion. The more he talked to this woman the more simple curiosity overtook him. But, the little voice in the back of his head kept telling him this could all be a gimmick, a facade, and he needed to be sure.

"Are you happy here, Sarah?" He asked, bringing his index fingers to rest against his lips. His stare was dark. It made her a little uncomfortable.

"Happy -er.." Sarah said, warily, gently placing her fork on the plate once again. Jareth was stone.

"And why is that exactly?" Jareth asked, tapping a finger against his lip. Sarah caught herself gaping at the gesture and quickly looked away.

"...As I told you before, you saved me." She said, glancing up at him from beneath her lashes. Jareth's expression still hadn't faltered.

"And as I told you before, I bought you." He stated.

"Then you bought me, and I'm happier for it." Sarah tried not to snap, feeling irritated all of the sudden. Jareth quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that anger I hear Miss Williams?" He asked, leaning in over his desk. Sarah fought her scowl. _Why can't he just accept that he saved me? If I feel saved then I feel saved. Geez._ She thought. "I think this is the first bit of life I've seen in you in over four years." Jareth said. The gentle smirk on his face caught her completely off guard.

Sarah's eyes darted quickly, and she bit the inside of her lip, trying to think of a response. She didn't know how long she sat there before he spoke up again.

"Sarah?" Jareth chimed in. "How...how are you?" He asked, sounding a little unsure of himself. Sarah tilted her head to one side._ What? What kind of question is that?_

"I'm -just peachy." She said, confused and wary. Jareth gave a quick smirk._ What the hell? _She continued to wonder.

"That's not what I meant." He said, his eyes softening. Sarah stiffened slightly. _Where is this coming from?_

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She said, glancing away from him. Jareth's eyes narrowed on her. _Do I call her out? Accuse her? At the very least I should make her aware of my suspicions.._. Jareth's thoughts whirled around in his mind, unsure of how he wanted to proceed with the rest of their conversation. _I could torture her, just to be sure..._

"Severin despises humans." Jareth said, his tone empty.

"I know." Sarah responded, just as bland.

"Yet he kept you alive." He said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." She responded.

"Do you know why that is?" He asked, giving a slight purr to his voice.

"No." She answered. There was a pause. Jareth shifted in his seat.

"Sarah, let me make something clear. Just because you view your situation as salvation does not mean this is any sort of haven for you." Jareth said, his voice icy stone. Sarah was silent. "I have been generous. If I find reason you are lying to me, I can be cruel." He continued, holding her stare. Sarah felt a frown tug at her lips.

Sarah stared down at her lap, watching her hands knot with one another before looking back up at him. She felt like she was being scolded like a child. _Why would I lie to him? What would I have to lie about? So, this is a warning then? Hmm...at least Severin was straight forward about wanting to hurt me._

"I understand." She said, just over a whisper. Jareth eased back a bit, apparently satisfied with her reaction.

"Good. I believe that is enough talking for now. I don't want you falling behind on your chores." He said, giving her a slight smile. Sarah paused awkwardly then stood, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. She turned her head away from him, feeling even more awkwardness creeping in. Jareth forced his gaze back to the papers waiting on his desk, completely indifferent. _Um, ok. Way to end a conversation. Need to get out of here._ She told herself.

After bowing, Sarah made her way towards the door. She slowly turned the handle and opened the door, taking half a step into the hall. She paused. Jareth glanced up from his desk. She turned her head slightly, though not enough to face him. Jareth's brow drew, picking up on the faint smile that haunted her face and twinkle of tears pricking her eyes.

"I am more loyal to you now, than I could ever be to Severin." She said, slipping through the door.

Jareth stared as Sarah disappeared trough the doorway, surprised and then confounded. For an instant his thoughts went blank, registering nothing but the click of the door shutting. It was such a simple statement, why was it affecting him so? _Loyal to me now? What does she mean by that? Why?_ He felt as if he'd been waken from a dream, and quickly shook his head of his daze.

Up until that point, Jareth had been firmly entertaining the idea that Sarah could be some kind of spy sent by his rivalrous neighbor. But whatever happened just then, what she said to him just now sparked something within him. And for some reason, the twinge of hesitancy he felt towards her was gone. Though he had no real proof, nothing to say otherwise, he knew she was telling the truth. She wasn't Severin's, he hadn't broken her completely. Which left Jareth in the position to either crush what was left of her, or piece her back together.

She was bold and broken. She was honest and real. In that one sentence, he saw something he'd never seen before. Whatever Severin's scheme was, she wasn't a part of it, or, a direct part of it anyway. He needed to sort things out. He needed more answers. More importantly, He needed to figure out what Severin was planning, which meant he needed to keep a closer eye on Sarah -for one reason or another.

  



	8. Timely Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 8, Timely Release

Sarah carefully treaded down the stone corridor, precariously looking over her shoulder every now and then, hoping and not hoping to see a possibly angry Goblin King. _God damn it, Sarah. Why did you do that? Where did that even come from? How many times has he warned about speaking out of turn?_ She thought, continuing to tip toe down the dark path. _Why do these halls need to be so creepy? _Her brow creased with worry. _Maybe he's not coming...or maybe he's just trying to fuck with me. _She thought, pausing to take a good look down the shadowed hall behind her. _At least he's finally showed some interest in what happened to me...even if he was just being suspicious...Does he think I'm some kind of spy? Geez._

And so Sarah continued on, sneaking her way further and further away from the room containing her curious master. She eased up eventually, graduating from a guilty creep to a casual walk. _Why do I feel like that was some king of job interview? I wonder how well I did...I think I passed, he gave me food...well, forced me to eat. Is he actually concerned about my health? Maybe he simply finds the sight of me repulsive..._ She thought, noting the skin and bones she called her body. _I'm not THAT skinny am I? _On and on Sarah went, distracted by her thoughts. She didn't know how far she'd been walking, when something hit her. _Wait...I don't know my way back to the kitchen._ She stopped dead, twirling around a full 360 degrees, trying to orient herself. _Where am I? _She asked herself, noting the same dark corridor she'd been trailing for God knows how long. _Where's Maab? I thought she'd be here to walk me back.._ It was then that a light bulb went off. _Shit..._

* * *

Jareth was still in his study, forcing himself to file through the remaining stack of papers; but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help from playing his and Sarah's conversation over and over in his mind, the end bit in particular. _I am more loyal to you now than I could ever be to Severin. _She had said. _Why would she be loyal to me? She defeated me, outright rejected me. She's given no loyalty...Perhaps it's simple logic. I'm not Severin, so that make's me better. How wrong she is..._ He thought, pausing to bring his hand to his chin. _Am I better than Severin? Of course I am, but in the way she perceives it? How does she perceive it? She's seems obedient enough, happy about it even... I wonder.._. His thoughts clouded, turning dark. _How obedient is she?_ His mind drifted to more -recreational thoughts._Hmm...compliancy is usually more satisfying that non...Less of a hassle._ He contemplated. _Perhaps I should push my limits with her._ He thought, remembering her incident in the kitchen. The little voice in his head reminded him that he could take her at any time and in any way he chose, that her limits were of no concern. _Yes, but this might be more fun..._ He argued to himself. _Having her submit to me, truly submit and not me simply taking my dominance over her...yes, that would be fun indeed._ He caught himself sneering down at his desk.

Pushing the now complete stack of papers off to the side, he leaned back in his chair, glancing over to the clock. 8:35 pm. He nearly jumped out of his seat._ I've really been sitting here for the passed six hours! How long was my conversation with Sarah...certainly no more than half an hour. Have I really just been sitting here daydreaming?_ He thought, completely baffled with himself. _Sarah's most likely back at the kitchens, catching up on her chores..._He thought. _I wonder how she's taking to her new employment..._ He briefly wondered how the obligations he'd bestowed to Sarah compared with that of Severin's, but quickly shook the thought away. _No, I will not let my will be dictated by comparison to that dreadful Fae._ He lectured himself.

"Maab!" He beaconed suddenly, summoning the poor creature to his presence. Maab jumped once she saw her new surroundings, though her surprise wasn't from Jareth. She looked flustered, and out of breath. Jareth failed to notice.

"Your Majesty." She said, bowing her head and trying not to huff from exasperation. Jareth waited for her to rise.

"Tell me, how goes training?" He asked, knowing she knew what he was referring to. Maab shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, good. It goes good, Majesty." She said, not daring to meet his eyes. He gave an amused huff.

"I see, and just how is my poor mortal fairing with her duties?" He asked, not quite picking up on the distress radiating from the little Goblin.

"She's taken rather quickly. No complaints." She said, her eyes wide with worry.

"Good..." He paused. "No complaints? What has she told you then?" He asked, hopping to gain something of intrigue. Maab was trying with all her might not to jump from anxiety.

"She seems...content. It was...unexpected, but she is mortal, and that is expected." She cracked a nervous smile at the memory and her own word play. "She's said numerous times, how grateful she is -to you, Sire." Her voice became slow and wary. She didn't want to say anything that may bring Sarah harm, but she hadn't the courage to tiptoe around her king.

"I see...what else? Specifically." He asked, looking deep in thought.

"She...she said...that she owes you her life, and so it is your to do with as you see fit." Now that got Jareth's attention, enough for his head to dart up at the little creature. _My dear Sarah, what has spurred such devotion? You fight me, deny me at every turn, and now you give yourself to me?_ He almost laughed, the situation with Sarah was seeming more and more unreal He leaned back in his chair with half a smirk on his face, not sure why he found Maab's admission so amusing.

"Very good." He said, his voice held a hint of laughter. Maab could only observe, trying to discern whether his reaction was in Sarah's favor or not. There was a moment of silence between them. To Maab, it was like the quiet before the storm. "It's getting rather late, see to it that Sarah is properly fed." He said, giving his subject a dismissive wave. Maab didn't move.

"I will be sure to do so, Your Majesty. If I could find her first that is." She said finally revealing her anxiety and darting her head towards the floor. Jareth's sneer twitched.

"What?" He asked, his tone unnerving. Maab fidgeted.

"I came to bring her back to the kitchens, but there was a disturbance -I was only away maybe five minutes. By the time I got back, she was already gone. I think she's lost somewhere in the castle. I've been searching for her all day, Sire." She rambled, afraid for both herself and Sarah. The weight that had been pressing on Maab's shoulders had finally been lifted, revealing her true panic. Jareth's smirk grew, though his eyes were laced with dark intent.

"I see." He said, his voice low and menacing. "You are dismissed." He said, after a moments thought. Maab stood, agape, unable to believe the indifferent reaction of her king. Her heart sank to the floor, fearing the worst. Jareth watched the quiet war wage itself within the little Goblin, and merely watched in amusement.

"Of-of course, Your Majesty." She spat, throwing her body into a deep bow and quickly vacating the room. No matter how much she wanted to help Sarah, she was a coward, and a devote subject to her king.

One he was alone, Jareth brought his hands to rest in front of his lips, tapping his fingers as he thought. _How...perfect. _He snickered. And then he was gone.

* * *

Sarah impatiently stomped down the hall way, well past the excitement of exploring. She'd been walking for hours, with no sign of finding anything. She'd missed a whole day's worth of work, and knew she was in for it once someone found her. _Where the hell is Maab? Where the hell is anyone? Where are all the rooms? _She screamed inside, staring down the empty hallway with no doors.

"I'm gonna get my ass whooped, I know it." She mumbled aloud, stopping dead in her tracks when she heard a deep rumbling laugh from over her shoulder.

"Such an amusing tongue you have." Jareth said, stepping from the shadows. Sarah's mouth went dry, and she froze like a plank. _Shit._ She thought. Jareth started to pace around her with easy grace. "Tell me, Sarah, are you lost?" He asked with a playful smirk. Sarah took a step towards the wall. _How awkward is this? We just had this really weird conversation and now this? Shit! _She thought, trying to decipher his mood.

"Uh, yes. I can't seem to find my way back, Your Majesty." She said, dipping her head into a bow. Jareth caught himself frowning, surprisingly disappointed he didn't get to hear more of her Aboveground banter. Jareth took a step back, leaning against the wall opposite her. _Why does it seem like I'm missing something? _Sarah thought. _Wait...he's trying to fuck with me somehow isn't he? _The little voice in the back of her mind told her to be cautious.

"Well, that certainly won't due. I can't have my slaves aimlessly wandering through my halls at all hours of the night, now can I?" He asked, giving her a surprisingly cheerful smile and an exaggerated gesture with his hand. Sarah's stance tensed, but she said nothing. "Come." He said, offering a hand out to her._ WHAT? _Sarah's mind almost exploded. _He just offered me his hand? What the fuck?_ _Something's not right. Don't trust him Sarah! _While her mind was frantic and suspicious, her body responded casually by reaching out and placing a hand in his.

Jareth's strong, leather clad fingers slowly closed around Sarah's dainty little hand. His eyes bore into hers, and his smile was unmoving. Sarah could only gape, deeply concerned as to the intentions of the seemingly innocent gesture of the Goblin King. During Sarah's awkward moment, Jareth caught the quick tug of a frown on his sneer. Her hand was so small, completely engulfed by his. _This won't do... _He thought, noticing the way her pale skin still sunk into her face.

In the next instant, Sarah felt herself being tugged away from the wall, stumbling over her feet as Jareth lead her down the hall. She found herself tripping along behind him. Was it her or was he walking kinda fast? _Maybe he just has a long stride_. She told herself, finally managing to catch up to his pace. Jareth said nothing, silently leading Sarah down the dimly lit corridor. Sarah found her mind whirling with thoughts and questions, but was smart enough to keep quiet. _Why does he need to hold my hand to do this?_

As they walked Sarah noticed that doors had once again started to line the hall. She grew curious, but remained quiet.

"You can't wander the halls, Sarah." Jareth said, breaking the silence. Sarah looked up at the back of his head. He said it more as if he were informing her rather that commanding it. _Such a beautiful head._Sarah caught herself thinking. "You have to know where you're going." He continued, again, as if he were educating her. Sarah had to fight the urge to grip his hand in return. "That's why I sent Maab to guide you until you learned your way around. If you don't know where you're going, you'll end up here." He said, halting their walk. He turned to her, looking down with a serious expression on his face.

Sarah tried looking anywhere but at him, but couldn't help a couple quick glances. His stare never faltered. _Ok...so he is educating me. If I don't know where to go, I'll end up in an endless hallway? How pointless is that?_ She thought, trying to muster the courage to meet his gaze. _Is that why he's holding my hand? Because only he knows where to go? Maab never had to hold my hand... _She caught herself scowling, and looked up to see a slightly puzzled look on the Goblin King's face.

"I understand, Your Majesty." She said, looking up at him all wide-eyed and innocent. She could have sworn she saw him smile before turning around and resuming their brisk walk down the hall.

It was quiet after that. Sarah continued to observe the changing hall, content to rest her limp hand within the strong grip of Goblin King. Jareth stared straight ahead, equally content. After a while, they arrived at the familiarly drab door that led to Sarah's room. She grew anxious all of the sudden, wondering what would happen now that they had arrived.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, the amusement on Jareth's face deeply unsettling her. She took a step back, taking her hand with her, and subconsciously running it up and down her arm. Jareth quirked his head to one side, curious as to why she did that so often.

Sarah felt extremely nervous for some reason, darting her head away from him into a submissive bow.

"I must offer His Majesty my apology, for pulling you away from your duties to deal with a lowly servant. I beg for His Majesty's forgiveness." She said, dipping even further. Jareth merely stood, the amusement and subtle joy leaving his face.

"Stand." He commanded, letting a dejected strain flush his expression. And so Sarah stood, keeping her head low. "You are not the one at fowl Sarah. It was the Goblin's job to see you throughout my castle. It is she who will be punished." He said, flatly. Sarah's head darted up.

"No! Please, no! Not Maab!" Sarah exclaimed. Jareth's brow shot up in surprise. Sarah's eyes widened with her outburst, and she quickly darted her face back to the floor. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - please forgive me, Your Majesty." She rambled, fear for his wrath shooting up her spine. One of the thing's she'd learned from Severin''s charge was that there were things he could do to her, and worse he could do to Goblins -and that was saying something. Jareth's expression was one of honest shock.

"You don't wish the Goblin punished?" He asked, watching every reaction she gave him. Sarah's body tensed.

"No." She said, waiting. Jareth's lips curled.

"A rule has been broken Sarah, someone must be punished." He said, low and slow. Sarah tensed even further, knowing where this was going.

"Punish me instead." She spat, not believing she'd actually said. _Shit, Sarah! Do you even know what you've just asked for? _The sad thing was that she did. Jareth's sneer grew.

"Are you commanding me, Sarah?" He asked, smiling down at her strained body. Sarah gulped. _Oh shit_.

"NO! No, of course not, Your Majesty. I merely request I take Maab's place. I'll willingly accept whatever punishment you would have given her." She said, almost regretting it -almost. Jareth tried not to laugh._So willing... _He thought.

Without taking his eyes off of her, Jareth slowly turned the knob on the door to Sarah's room, letting it creak open with a gentle push.

"Rise." He commanded. She stood. "Stand over there." He said, pointing inside the room. Without meeting his gaze, Sarah walked to the center of the room. Jareth followed, closing the door behind him.

Sarah stood, waiting, not sure if she was excited or worried. She chose to be neither. Jareth stood like a statue, eerily staring at Sarah. He leaned against the door, letting his predatory aura fill the room. Sarah tried not to look up at him.

"Look at me." He commanded._ Shit._ She thought.

Slowly, Sarah's head rose, revealing every ounce of worry and anticipation racing across her face. Jareth took a step towards her, staring her up and down. Sarah's breath caught in her throat.

Once he was standing no more than a few inches in front of her his eyes locked on hers.

"Give me your hands." He said, his voice a soft rumble. Sarah rose her trembling finger tips to him. Much too quickly for Sarah's comfort, Jareth clasped his hands around her wrists, moving his fingers in a circular motion around her dainty hands.

Sarah was too caught up in it all to notice what was left once he pulled his hands away. Jareth took half a step back, reveling at his handy work.

"Lift your arms." His voice was a devilish caress.

Without thinking, Sarah went to bring her hands above her head, and noticed she couldn't separate her hands. Trying not to seem too surprised, she glanced down to see her wrists were bound by black leather rope. _Dear Lord..._ She thought, taking another gulp. Trying to hide her anxiety, she continued to bring her arms high above her head.

"Very good." Jareth said with a smile, closing the gap between them.

Reaching up to her wrists, which wasn't much of a reach as he was a good deal taller than her, he wrapped a single hand around both of hers and pulled higher. She heard a clink, and something cold brush against the back of her hand. _Is that a...a CHAIN? Where did that even come from? Oh my God, what is this man going to do to me... _Her mind short circuited for a moment. Jareth couldn't see the expression on her face, but he let out a snicker, sensing her discomfort.

After hooking her hands in place, he gave a firm tug, making sure everything was secure. Once he was satisfied she wasn't going anywhere, he took a step back to look her over.

"You're very attractive Sarah." Jareth said, taking in the way her body stretched from the pull of the chain. "Do you know that?" He asked. Sarah's eyes widened, unable to formulate a response. "Even in this rundown state you're in." He looked down at her, radiating victory over the anxious look in her eye. "But don't worry pet, I'm sure there's a way we can remedy that in time." He purred, running a hand down the side of her face, flicking his thumb over her lower lip as he spoke. Sarah's mouth actually dropped open. He snickered, and stepped away.

"So you desire punishment, Sarah mine? Well, I desire to punish you." He said, secretly ecstatic at their turn of events. Sarah felt her knees start to give. Maybe it was a good thing she was chained up after all. "The Goblin you've so selflessly sacrificed yourself for was charged with the task of guidance. Punctuality is a key part in this. She was late to her post, which has left us in this -most interesting predicament." His lips curled in a one-sided smirk as he finished his sentence. Sarah gripped at her cuffs.

Jareth paused in his speech to remove his gloves, placing them on the dresser to the side of him.

"Tonight's lesson will be one of punctuality. You will do what I tell you when I tell you to do it. And if you fail..." His voice trailed off, and he gave a casual glance off to the side. "Well, that's for me to know and you to feel." He said, giving her his biggest sneer. Sarah's chest puffed up. _This is so effing sexy..._ She thought.

For about the tenth time, Jareth closed the gap between them, bringing his hands to rest over hers. Very slowly, uncomfortably so, he began to trail his hands down Sarah's arms, letting his fingertips grip at the folds of the sleeves of her dress. Sarah was practically panting.

By the time Jareth's hands reached her ribcage on either side of her breasts, Sarah was fighting just to keep still, partially from the thrill of Jareth's touch and from the uncomfortableness of someone touching her ribs.

"Are you nervous, Sarah?" He asked, quirking a proud eyebrow at her. "We've already confirmed you're not afraid of me..." He let his voice trail off, tilting his head as he watched the way her chest heaved. Sarah winced as his hands made their way down her side, curving to the form of her waist. "I expect an answer." He said, giving a firm tug on her hips, causing the chains to clink and clank. Sarah called on every ounce of will just to answer him.

"A little." She murmured, not taking her gaze from his face. Although Sarah was staring at him, Jareth's gaze was distracted, watching as his thumbs kneaded the fabric covering her hips. He was a little surprised, she was so thin, yet her figure still held volume. She was soft, he felt his hands starting to encircle around her when he brought himself back to reality.

"Good." He said, continuing his hands down her legs. "I'm going to punish you now, Sarah. Are you ready?" He asked, giving a soft tug on her dress. Sarah gasped.

"I'm ready...Your Majesty." Sarah managed to whisper.

"Excellent. I intend to have some fun this time." He purred, but to Sarah it seemed a growl. _Oh my.._. She thought.

Sarah gaped up at the menacingly sexy Goblin King, and then gaped down at him as he slowly bent in front of her. His hands roamed up and down the fabric of her dress covering her thighs, slowly inching her dress over her knees. Sarah's body tensed the same way as before -in the kitchen. Once the dress rose above her knees, he stopped and brought his hands to firmly clasp the bare skin of her thighs beneath the fabric. Sarah noticeably relaxed, something Jareth found interesting. _You don't mind me touching you? But you mind me looking at you? Curious..._ He thought. _Perhaps there is more to see than just soft and supple skin?_

Jareth was now kneeling in front of her, running his hands further and further up her thighs. His nose brushed against her leg, taking in her sweet scent.

"So beautiful." He murmured, unaware he had actually said it aloud. Sarah peered down at him, completely bewildered.

After a moment, he rose from his position. His hands gripped up her thighs as he stood, resting just below her rear. She spread her legs obligingly, though subconsciously. Jareth smirked.

"A bit anxious are we?" He asked with a devilish grin. "This is supposed to be a punishment, let's not get ahead of ourselves." He teased, letting his hands roam around the firm roundness of her ass. Sarah could feel a heat rise within her, something she'd never felt before.

Sarah pulled at the chain keeping her upright, staring intently at his eyes. Jareth spread her legs further, pulling her to him so she could use his hips to rest her knees on and keep balance.

"Stay." He said, securing her bent knees to his waist. He brought his hands to rest at the apex of her thighs, he could actually feel the heat radiating off of her. "I'm going to have my fun with you, Sarah. And, while I doubt this fits in with the basic foundations of what constitutes punishment, you're going to have fun too." He said. Sarah was so hot she thought she was about to start sweating. "I want you to remain completely still, and quiet. If you can do that, I will let you speak -briefly. If you can not, then I will make you be quiet." He said, rubbing his thumbs along her thighs.

Before Sarah could register the rules he'd set, Sarah felt Jareth's thumb brush against her center. The sensation sent a jolt through her, causing her body to twitch. Jareth glared at her.

"Tisk, tisk. Failing so soon? We haven't even started yet." Sarah's knees squeezed Jareth's hips as he applied a more direct touch to her most sensitive area.

Agonizingly light, Jareth's thumb trailed up and down her folds. Sarah's body trembled, using all her strength to remain still, and clamping her mouth shut to kill the gasps as they rose.

"So responsive...One would think you'd never been touched here before." He said, meaning it as a tease; but the look that shot at him from Sarah's eyes told him it wasn't a joke. _Well, well, such incredulous circumstances we've been given_. Jareth gave a menacing smile. "Or here." he said, easing one long finger inside her. Sarah's mouth flew open, and she gave a weak gasp, using all her might to remain quiet.

Slowly, Jareth started moving his finger inside of her. _So warm and wet._.. He thought, feeling a sudden urge to ravish her frail body. Her hot sticky fluid coated his finger, dripping down his hand. Feeling a flush of heat in his own chest, he brought another finger inside of her. His hand started a steady pace, curling the tips of his fingers to graze against her front wall. His gaze lost on her face, he caught himself licking the backs of his teeth, watching her mouth gape open and the immense effort it took her not to moan.

Bringing his thumb to rub against her nub, he started to thrust his hand a bit harder. Sarah jerked, causing the chains to rattle, but still she kept quiet. Jareth's free hand clasp around her ass, keeping her steady.

"Speak." He commanded, thrusting his hand into her once again. Instantly Sarah let lose a sensual moan. Her chest huffed and puffed as the noise continued, filling room and flooding Jareth's senses. "Enough." He said, and the sweet noise faded away with a whimper. Jareth smiled. "Very good." He said, bringing a third finger inside her.

His rhythm slowed, she was simply too tight. Each thrust reminded him that the twinkle of innocence he saw in her eyes was overwhelmingly true. The thought made him almost giddy with victory. _You are mine. You will be mine. Only mine._ He thought over and over.

Sarah managed to keep her moans to quiet muffled hums and heavy breathing. She clamped her eyes shut, trying to focus on remaining perfectly still and quiet as he delivered the most pleasurable sensation she'd ever felt.

"Look at me." He commanded, and immediately Sarah's eyes shot out at him. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were hot.

Jareth stared deep into Sarah's eyes with dark smile on his face. His hand moved in a sharp and rhythmic motion over and over, grazing over every sensitive point. He felt her hot fluids coat him even further, and knew she would soon be approaching her climax.

"Now, we start your lesson, though I must admit it's not one I would have bestowed to the Goblin...But I don't think you'll mind" His voice was a sensual hiss, Sarah's eyes widened as far as they would go. "You're going to come for me, Sarah. At the exact moment I tell you to do so." He said, leaning in to whisper the last bit in her ear. A shiver shot down Sarah's spine, and she felt a sharp pull in her lower half._Oh my god.. _She thought. Instantly, Jareth's hand left her. "No. Not yet." He said, tisking her with a glossy finger.

Sarah's face blushed suddenly. _He just had that inside of me! That's me on him! _Her mind was blown, never had she imagined something like this would actually be happening. Basking in Sarah's naive discomfort, Jareth brought his index finger to his mouth, and slowly curled his tongue around it as he licked from knuckle to nail. Sarah's chest puffed even further. _Thats -his tongue. And it's -it's.. Oh my..._

"You taste so sweet." He said, triumphantly, tilting his head as a dark thought came to mind. "Would you like to try?" He asked. _What? He wants me to what? _She screamed inside.

"Wha-" Sarah started to say, before Jareth shoved the remaining two of his glistening fingers into her mouth. As if on cue, Sarah's lips closed around them and her tongue started to twirl between his fingers, tasting the fluid that was her. In a split second, he shoved his hand even further into her throat. She started to gag, but he didn't move. After a moment, she managed to relax the muscles of her throat.

"I didn't give you permission to speak." Jareth warned, his face a dangerous glare. Sarah coughed, and he withdrew his hand from her mouth.

With one hand tightening its grip on Sarah's ass, the other plunged itself back into Sarah's core. His movement was relentless, fittingly punishing. He thrust his fingers into her harder and harder, though he minded not to breach the barrier of her innocence.

Then the sensation was back. Sarah's body froze as she tried to simply take what he was giving her. During his onslaught, Jareth was testing Sarah's body, getting ready to have his fun. Sarah's back arched up into him, but he allowed the slight movement.

"Come for me, Sarah." He whispered into her ear. Her heart raced, and her mouth dropped open, but she wasn't ready yet. "Now." He commanded, turning to look at her as the word rolled off his tongue.

Sarah's brow creased with frustrated worry. She wasn't there yet, she could just orgasm on command. Jareth watched as nothing in Sarah's behavior changed, and he smiled. He knew she wasn't ready yet. Sarah gave him a worried glance when he gave a laugh, and started hooking his fingers deep inside her. Sarah felt another sharp pang of pleasure, and felt the pressure building. Hotter and hotter Sarah's body felt, and harder and harder the pressure built in her. She was so close, she could feel it. Her juices started dripping down Jareth's hand, and he was almost regretting what he was about to do. Just when Sarah thought her mind and body were about to explode, Jareth withdrew his hand from her, and stepped away.

Sarah stood, or hung rather, teetering on the golden edge. Her body was glazed with a slick sheen of sweat, causing her thin dress to cling to her body. She felt the pressure in her lower half practically scream for release. It was agonizing, tormenting. Innocent and yearning eyes stared at Jareth, who merely waited patiently. After a minute or two, the feeling subsided, and she felt her body relax into its normal state. It was then that Jareth approached her.

"Your timing seems a bit off, Sarah." He said, running his hands from her neck down over her breasts, squeezing only slightly as he trailed down to her hips. "I'll let this one go. But, the next time I tell you to come, I expect you to comply. Punctuality is a key trait to have. Do you understand?" He asked, trying to hide the enthrallment on his face. Sarah gulped.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sarah said in an exasperated pant.

"Good." Jareth said, bringing a hand to brush away stray strands of her dark hair that were plastered to the sides of her face. _Can we please just have sex already?_ Sarah's libido was hollering. _Yes, I could definitely get used to the whole slave girl thing._ Her thoughts echoed.

* * *

And so Jareth resumed his onslaught of Sarah's tormented body. She tried her best to time her orgasm, but she couldn't, focusing just took away from the pleasure she was receiving, and Jareth seemed to command her at random. While Sarah was struggling with the building tension in her body, Jareth was having more fun than he thought he aught to. He knew he was cheating, not playing fair. but that was the point wasn't it? Well, that's what he told himself each time he commanded Sarah's release and she failed to give it to him. And that's what he told himself each time he purposefully brought her to the edge of her climax only to agonizingly halt it in its tracks.

Over and over this went, until something miraculous happened.

"Now." Jareth commanded, the fire in his eyes burning deep into hers. And that was it. Sarah's mouth strained open, and she felt something snap inside of her, and Jareth couldn't stop it. Her body practically convulsed under the strain of trying to remain still, and she let out the most wonderful moan he'd ever heard. Wave after wave pounded through her with each continuing thrust of his fingers. It was glorious to say the least.

As the tremors in Sarah's body started to dissipate, her body relaxed into him, and he stared at her with hidden intent.

"Very good, I think we're finally making progress." He sneered down to her, letting his thumb rub along her nub as he spoke. "But if I'm not mistaken, you did an awful lot of moving around just now. And I don't recall giving you permission to speak." He said, pulling his hand from her to suck at each of his fingertips. Sarah could only wait. "Mmm, this tastes even sweeter." He said, momentarily distracted. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to stone his own sensations. "I'd offer you some, but I'm feeling greedy." He purred. Sarah gaped. "We're going to go again, and again, and again, until you've learned the importance of arriving on time. Do you understand Sarah?" He asked, his eyes were clouded between sincerity and rhetorical sarcasm. _Yes! Yes! Yes, again! _She secretly cheered in the corner of her mind.

Sarah sighed, noticing for the first time that her hands were now completely numb. _Ok, he's going to pleasure torture me all night? I can do that. Fuck I can do that._ Sarah's libido cheered. But, the more rational part of Sarah's brain reminded her of her already numb hands, the soreness of her arms and the utter frustration and exhaustion he'd already put her through. _*Gulp*_ She thought. Jareth's eyes darkened once more, and then the game started again.

* * *

Sarah had no idea how long she'd been hanging there, and no idea how many orgasms she'd had or almost had by the time Jareth was finished with her. While she was genuinely excited in the beginning, she now firmly understood exactly how this was intended to be a punishment. She was on fire, literally overheating. Her body was drenched in sweat as the dress practically suctioned itself to her. Her arms felt like jello, unable to forcefully hold herself up, she was forced to put the weight of her body on her shoulders. Her back was stiff and sore, aching to move in the slightest. She felt a pulse of uncomfortable pain thump in her upper arms as a needlelike tingle danced over them. All the strain in her upper body could hardly compare to the destruction Jareth left down bellow. She was beyond sore, not used to anything penetrating her, she felt a deep pressure around her center from the swollen build up of blood in her tissues rather than the teasing treat of sexual release. The joints in her hips cracked when she moved, after holding so hard onto Jareth's hips for so long. And with all that said, it still didn't count for the overwhelming exhaustion that threatened to take her off to a far away place of sated slumber. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt herself drifting off, but Jareth wouldn't allow it, commanding her to look at him through it all.

But finally, hours later, it was over -so she hoped. After taking a moment to prepare herself, she stood up on her tippy toes and extended her arms as high as she could get them, unhooking her restraints from the chain. With no added support, she fell to the ground. The blood rushed through her arms, sending sharp pricks of pain through them.

She sat for several minutes, waiting for the ability to cognitively move her limbs to return to her. Bringing her hands to her face, she undid the knot with her teeth. After removing the tight leather bands, she quickly examined the deep red bands left in their wake. She then looked around the room, now empty one Goblin King. _He could have at least let me down..._She thought, remembering back to what happened only a short moment ago.

* * *

(*only a short moment ago*)

Sarah's body fell limp, losing all feeling in her arms and all strength in her legs as Jareth finally allowed her one more release. They'd been at it for hours, him teasing and torturing and her struggling to keep up. By the time she'd had her third successful orgasm (an orgasm complying with all of Jareth's rules that is) Jareth found himself getting a little caught up in it all as well.

His face grew hot, and his own heartbeat quickened. While he'd been firmly intent on strictly tormenting Sarah, his own male instincts were getting the better of him. The hand not currently pounding into Sarah, was busy groping at every inch of flesh it could find. He took a step into her, wanting so desperately to thrust his pelvis into her. Her legs were spread wide around his hips, he could feel her heat on his groin, begging him. She so ready for him, and he felt himself throb and harden with the thought. But no matter what, he knew he needed to remain in control. This was his game, and he'd already decided to play it in steps. They weren't at that step yet - but then again, he never was one to play fair.

Distracted by his inner conflict, he failed to notice Sarah's walls tighten once more as she found her release yet again. She let out high moans as she lost all ability to stop herself. Jareth's eyes found Sarah's, and he felt yet another burst of lust crash through him.

In a flash, his hand darted up to her face, grasping her chin. His fingers dug into her cheek as he fought to restrain himself. Sarah's eyes went wide when his face was suddenly mere centimeters from hers. His mouth hung open slightly, and she could feel the fire of his breath against her lips. _Oh my god, is he going to kiss me? _She screamed inside, though she did nothing, forcing herself to wait for his next move.

Jareth's lips were a mere hair's width away from Sarah's. He breathed hard against her skin, as he held her face in his firm grip. His eyes clamped shut in a look of discomfort, and his nostrils flared with sudden need. The sound of both their hearts pounding and their breaths panting filled his ears. He felt his tongue moisten as it threatened slide out and graze along Sarah's teeth. He'd never fought so hard to keep himself from what he desired -desired so badly. The feeling was new and unbearable to him. Sarah swore she felt the faintest brush of his lips against hers when something snapped him back to realit_y. Get ahold of yourself!_ Jareth's voice of reason broke through. _You're not actually about to kiss this girl are you? _It called again, breaking through every wall of surging lust he'd built. _You're punishing her, what do you think you're doing? Don't mess this up. She's your slave, remember that. Do not make her your equal! _The voice lectured, making the distinction between sexual punishment and something...else. The realization of which brought every ounce of Jareth's emotional rush to a crumbling standstill.

And then, as if someone had flipped a switch in Jareth's head, his body relaxed, and his breathing returned to normal. Sarah felt his sneer as he whispered.

"I don't think I've told you to come yet." His voice was a cynical whisper against her lips. Sarah shuddered. "But, I think you've at least started to learn your lesson, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, loosening his grip on her jaw.

"Yes...yes, Your Majesty." Sarah panted, her mind and body overstimulated.

"Good. I think that will be all for tonight then." He said, stepping away from her.

Sarah hung, suspended from the ceiling, worried, curious, relieved and disappointed all at once. She stared at the curious Goblin King, trying to discern what the hell had just happened. _He was going to kiss me, I know it. Fuck, why didn't he?_ Sarah's mind screamed at him. _Because you're a slave, remember what Severin said? _The other side of her thoughts interjected, bringing her back to the countless memories of Severin and his ways of physical pleasure.

While Severin had no problem beating and torturing the utter shit out of Sarah, never once had he approached her sexually. He truly did despise humans to the very core, viewing them as little more than attractive pets. While in his rage he came close on more than one occasion, he would always catch himself in time, reminding her that she was no better than a dog, and it was beneath him to "fornicate with cattle or the likes of which." He was content to get his kicks from sheer physical abuse. _Maybe that's where I got all my self-esteem issues... _She wondered, before ripping herself away from the dark memories and back to the here and now.

Sarah looked up at Jareth, who was doing his best to pay her no mind and straighten himself up. No matter how indifferent he tried to come off, Sarah could see the damp marks on the chest of his white flowing shirt, and the way he staggered to pull his gloves back over his long delicious fingers. The immense bulge in his tight black pants did nothing to help his facade either. _Do I really have him flustered?_ Her ego felt the first spark of life it'd felt in a very long time.

After another moments observation, she noticed he had turned for the door.

"Are you going to get me down?" Sarah spat without thinking. _Shit!_ "I mean - If His Majesty would be so kind as to assist me, I would be very grateful." She corrected, trying to gain the benefit of the doubt. Jareth turned to her, and gave an amused huff and a sideways glance.

"No." He said. And then he was gone.

* * *

And that's how Sarah ended up sitting in a sweaty pile on the floor, silently caressing the swollen area of her wrists. After playing through every detail of what he had done to her, she stood aiming to head for the bathroom to clean herself up. She was caught of guard by the intense irritation and discomfort from between her legs. She staggered, but managed to make it to the sink in the bathroom. _I wonder if he knows... _She wondered, placing a hand over her nether-regions. A thought sprang through, and she quickly shucked up her dress, searching for any traces of blood. _He didn't break it? _She wondered. _Well, of course not, I would have felt it. But, he was going so hard... _Her thoughts continued. _If he knew would he have done anything further? What if he does know? Shit that's kind of embarrassing... _She thought.

After a quick bath and some more mental stabilization, Sarah made way for bed. After collapsing into her pillow, she again made note that she had no idea what time it was. Letting out a relaxed sigh, she let the thought go and closed her eyes. She curled her body into herself, embracing the feel of her soft, clean nightgown.

As she settled, she brought the memory of when Jareth was most definitely about to kiss her to the front of her mind. She focused on the expression on his face -yearning, restraint, regret. She found herself giggle at the image. _I wonder what my next punishment will be... _She wondered.

Sarah slept a dreamless sleep that night, quiet and content, with a oversized smile on her face.


	9. Questionable Promotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 9, Questionable Promotions

"You have quite the smart mouth, don't you?" Severin growled, tightening his grasp on Sarah's neck. He tilted his head to one side, observing the way her mouth gaped open as she struggled for air. "It's been almost a month now, and you still haven't learned any manners." He continued.

Sarah's mouth opened and closed like a fish on its last breath. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks flushed with the blood that was unable to circulate through her neck.

"Why do you insist on disobeying me? You know how much I like to punish you. Any intelligent being would do their best to obey and please their master -avoid all this...repetitiveness." His voice was low, and his eyes were dark. Sarah struggled to keep her toes on the ground.

Severin's gaze started to lower, casting itself down Sarah's body. He brought his free hand to run a finger down the front of her dress.

"But you're not intelligent are you? No, your just a mortal -my slave- and a poor one at that. But perhaps you like me to punish you. Do you enjoy the pain, Sarah?" He asked, returning his gaze to her face, which was now beat red and starting to turn purple. Sarah wondered if it were possible for her head to pop off -like a dandelion. "Maybe I'll punish that smart mouth of yours..." He said, letting his snake-like tongue graze along his teeth. Sarah shuddered, quickly tensing every muscle in her body. "What, no response this time? Tell me, cat got your tongue?" He asked, snickering as his grip tightened.

She really did revolt him. Why she couldn't just listen, he didn't know. She had so much will, so much strength. He needed to break her -mostly- for his plan to work. Day in and day out he found himself standing above her, watching her writhe in pain or what not. It was almost tiresome -almost. While he quite enjoyed tormenting the girl, it was quickly becoming a chore. _How Jareth put up with with her as a child, I'll never fathom. _He thought.

Then he came back to reality. There he was, his mouth watering at the prospect of taking the poor girl right there on the stone floor of his great hall. His own bodily reaction disgusted him. _No. I mustn't get carried away. She's lesser than me, an animal in comparison. I'm merely aroused by the physical fervor. I need her shattered, but clean. She must be pure._ He told himself, snapping himself out of his testosterone rush.

With a twitch of his lips Severin flexed his arm, tugging it swiftly and casting Sarah across the stone floor. The moment she landed, she clasped a hand around her throat and gagged incessantly, coughing as if there were a bag of rocks stuck in her throat.

Severin stared down at her, watching her squirming form with a nasty sneer. He was back, mind stone and clear. He took a couple steps until he loomed over her, and wordlessly bent down to clasp a hand into her hair at the nape of her neck. Sarah gave a strangled shriek, still recovering from her lack of oxygen. She started kicking and flailing effortlessly, unable to fight the strength of a Fae. Severin gave a menacing laugh as he dragged Sarah's frantic body down the hall and into the darkness.

* * *

"Jareth!" Sarah woke, tears streaming down her face. Her heart pounded against her chest, and her body was drenched in sweat. As soon as she'd woken, the familiarly eerie dim light began to fill the room clearing out all the shadows.

Sarah's eyes darted left to right, up and down, and then in every other direction. She took a couple steady breathes realizing she was in her room in Jareth's castle.

"Oh, thank God..." She whispered in relief, closing her eyes until her body stilled. She'd never had that nightmare before -that memory. One of the many close calls between her and Severin. It wasn't very long after that one particular incident that she started to rein in her _smart mouth_. She gave a deep sigh. _Calm down Sarah, he never raped you, he never violated you that way._ She told herself over and over._So? What he did do to you wasn't much better...and I thought I was going to sleep good tonight._

Sarah's hand rested against her heart, feeling the thump start to rest. _Jareth hasn't raped you yet... _The little voice in the back of her head chimed in. The thought soothed her momentarily. _He has violated me, repeatedly -already. I've only been her a couple days. It probably won't be long until he does... _She let out a sigh. _I'm not sure it would be rape though..._ Her thoughts retorted. With a thump, she threw herself into the mattress. She winced slightly, her body still ached -everything from her red rear to her tingling fingers. _This isn't real pain... _She thought, letting herself relax.

_Jareth, Jareth, Jareth...What are you going to do to me? _she wondered, gazing up at the golden hued stone of the ceiling. _I know what I'd like to do to you... _She caught herself smiling. Ah yes, there it was, the thought that put Sarah's body at ease, and made all the pain and fear just melt away. She grinned into her pillow, playing over the devilish vision that was Jareth from that night.

He was so tall and glowing, wearing those tight black pants and a matching black poets shirt with the chest very much wide open. She recalled seeing the glint of his pendant as it bounced off his sternum as he lead her down the hall. His light blonde hair stood out like a star against the eternal blackness of his apparel. He was smoldering, dominant, and totally betrayed the odd display of casual normalcy she felt as he took her hand and walked her back to her room. He justified the look however with what happened once they arrived. She drew her leg up, and smiled and winced all at once. She was so sore, but it was a good feeling. _No one's ever touched me like that... _She thought, recalling her very first orgasm at his finger tips.

_Hmm...spanking, finger-fucking torment...things he's done to me. He hasn't made me do anything to him..._ The thought struck her, spurring new questions. _He hasn't asked me to reciprocate...he must have some blue balls..._ She wanted to snicker, but a graver thought took over. _Maybe he's just not affected that way by me...Maybe this is JUST his form of punishment. Maybe he doesn't desire me in the slightest..._ She felt herself frown. _No._ She shook her head clear of despairing. _I saw his expression, he was flustered -frustrated. He was going to kiss me for a moment there, I know it! _Her voice of hope sang._He must...he walked me back himself -holding my hand. He said I was beautiful..._

Sarah's thoughts diverted to yet another memory, the only other time she'd ever felt truly beautiful; and incidentally, it was because of him. It was four years ago, and she was dancing in a bubble. _Everything was so gorgeous..._ She thought. _Me, him, everything... If I had only known then what he was really into._ Sweet, gentle and romantic Jareth didn't seem to be his norm from the recent experiences she'd had with him. _...And that's ok...I think._ She rationalized._ I like this Jareth...Sure, it'd be fucking miraculous if he just up and swooped me off my feet, made love to me like the alien God he is and flew me away into the sunset for all of eternity...But that really would be a miracle -a dream. Spanking, chains, sexual torture-This is the real Jareth, a Jareth I can seem to handle (thus far)...He definitely seems affected by me...maybe with time? _She groaned into her pillow, wondering what nerve-wracking adventures awaited her the next day.

* * *

Jareth's eyes shot open. He didn't lurch up in bed, but his heart was racing and his mind a was frantic.

"Gods...What in the Underground was that?" He asked the darkness of his room. He felt too contained, flustered all of the sudden and sat up in bed shifting the blankets around him. The fireplace to the side of the room lit up spontaneously.

"That fucking scream.." He hissed under his breath. He'd heard it so many times, and yet this time it was different somehow. It was as if someone has shouted right into his eardrum, while before it was just a haunting shriek all around him. _What is going on..._ He thought in frustration._ These dreams are connected to Sarah, but why am I having them? What is causing this? Does she suffer from them as well?_ His mind rambled, trying to reign itself in.

He looked over towards the hearth, the way the golden light flickered across his chambers seemed to sooth him. After a moment, his head cleared, and he took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair as he fell back into his bed. _I must get to the bottom of this._ He told himself, remarking on the newly discovered fact that he was easily distracted when it came to Sarah. _Why was that so much more vivid?_ He wondered.

Letting out a deep sigh, Jareth ran his hands from his hair down to his face, clasping them in front of his nose.

"Why do you unnerve me so?" He asked the dark canopy over his bed. A simple shriek had never affected him, certainly not this way. He found himself almost shudder as he thought of it, and felt such a burning call to put an end to it. But what did that mean to him exactly? _I have to stop getting carried away with this girl..._

He thought back to that evening, and all the delicious hours he'd spent tantalizing Sarah's senses. He'd gotten carried away then, right from the git-go. _She's just go God damn willing..._ He argued to himself. How could he not take advantage? _So small, and frail, and beautiful...and mine._ That last thought made his nostrils flare and his face flush. Why did she affect him so? It couldn't simply be her physical appeal, could it? Perhaps it was their shared history... His mind drifted back to those grueling thirteen hours four years ago, a place he rarely visited.

He let out another sigh, though this one held something -resentment? remorse? _So young... Why did you have to be so young? _His thoughts asked. He pictured a dark haired girl, little more than a child, in an overly puffy shirt and a patterned vest wandering around his Labyrinth. Any thoughts of that day usually made him furious, and sent him into a black rage that his subjects ended up regretting. _Then why did you help her win? _The little voice chimed through his anger. _She beat you at your game, on her end it was fair and square._ It continued to lecture, calming the anger that had started climbing up from his chest. _All the trickery and cheating, all the help you didn't have to give her. She won, you let it happen._

He closed his eyes, the impending anger now gone for some reason. Why was he so calm about this all of the sudden? _You have her now, she's not leaving this time. She's willing, she's yours._ The voice played over and over.

"Why must I keep telling myself that?" He asked himself. _Because you've been waiting to say it since the first time she stared up at you with those burning green eyes, over four years ago._ Jareth's eyes opened once again with that thought. Where did that come from?

_Four years ago...Sarah's nineteen now, a woman in every sense -except one. How time has changed her..._ He shook his head, ridding himself of the instant burning flush that swarmed across his face. Generally, the situation was very simple. Sarah defeated his Labyrinth. He was angry. Now she's his slave. He was happy. So _why do things feel so complicated?_

* * *

Sarah rubbed her eyes as soft light began to fill the room. She rolled onto her stomach, groaning at the intrusion. She heard a shuffle, a pitter pattering of sorts. She opened her eyes and huffed.

"Is it really six am already?" She asked, sitting up to face Maab, who was busy rummaging through Sarah's dresser.

"Well, good morning Sarah. I'm glad to see you're still alive." Maab called from over her shoulder, trying to mask her worry with sarcasm. Last night had been rattling for the little creature to say the least. She wanted so desperately to seek out Sarah, but she was deathly terrified of her king. She wasn't used to feeling conflicted, an effect Sarah seemed to have on many in the Underground.

"Uh, yes. I'm still alive, why wouldn't I be?" Sarah asked with a yawn. Maab stopped what she was doing, and turned to look at the girl.

"I couldn't find you yesterday. His Majesty was...unusual. I was very worried about you. Are you alright?" She asked, letting the concern show in her face. Sarah's eyes clenched as she stretched her arms. She was startled when every joint in her shoulders cracked. _Ah, geez I'm sore..._ Her thoughts muttered. Maab dashed to the bed side, seeing Sarah wince in pain.

"Deary, are you ok?" She exclaimed, like the overprotective mother she was proving to be. Sarah let out a lazy chuckle.

"Heh, yes Maab. I'm fine, just a little sore is all." Sarah said, turning her upper body from side to side so as to crack every bone in her back. _Gah, that feels good... _She thought.

"What did His Majesty do to you?" Maab asked, trying to reach up to Sarah. Sarah laughed again.

"Oh, nothing too bad. He was going to punish you for being late, but I couldn't have that. So I told him to punish me instead. I'm fine though, really." Sarah explained, not catching the Goblins expression gape.

"Why-why would you do that?" She asked, her hands frozen in place. Sarah continued to stretch.

"Because you're my friend. I don't want to see you hurt on my behalf. I know the kind of punishment Goblins go through. I didn't want that for you." Sarah said with a sigh, as her muscles finally relaxed. Maab's eyes widened even more.

"So you chose it for yourself? Sarah, the reason Goblins face harsher punishments is because we can take more to begin with. We are magic, and are generally unaffected by most traditional forms of discipline. For you to take that on is most certainly suicide. You're a mortal, you can't handle that kind of pain. Why? Why would you risk that?" Maab rambled, practically shouting at the dear girl.

Sarah gaped down at her wrinkled friend, bewildered as to the creatures rant and rave.

"Maab, I told you. You're my friend. It's as simple as that." Sarah stated, her tone soft but serious. Maab took a breath, relaxing slightly.

"You think I'm your friend?" She asked, the word sounding foreign to her. Sarah shook her head in disbelief.

"I know you're my friend. Now, stop all this. I'm fine, you can see that. He didn't punish me the way he would a Goblin. It's really not that bad." Sarah tried to ease her friend's tension, only failing in making it spike up once more.

"Not that bad? How can you say such things? Are you that accustomed to pain my dear? What in the Underground has happened to you to give you such an outlook?" She exclaimed. Sarah blinked.

"Accustomed to pain? Um, kind of, I guess. Seriously though. What Jar-His Majesty did wasn't that bad. I can handle it." She said, holding up hands of appeasement. Maab's stance relaxed, but her rant continued.

"Sarah, His Majesty is unpredictable. Don't test him. I appreciate what you've done for me but...please, please don't do it again." She pleaded up to her mortal friend. Sarah was a bit awestruck. _She's really worried about me? Wow..._ Sarah thought.

"Alright, Maab. I won't take the blame for you again. If you're really that worried." Sarah reconciled. Maab's shoulders slumped, the anxiety leaving her body.

"Good." She said, turning back to her business in the dresser. Sarah watched with intrigue. "Hurry up and bathe dear, you need to eat before you report to His Majesty this morning." She announced. This time, it was Sarah's expression that gaped.

"What?" She asked, unable to take her eyes from the Goblin's form. Maab resumed her rummaging through Sarah's drawers.

"His Majesty has made it pertinent that you are well fed this morning, as I failed to do so last night. He's also requested you report to him this morning when you are ready." She explained. Sarah cocked her head to one side.

"Has he now? That's a bit odd, wouldn't you say?" Sarah asked, playing through every devilish possibility for Jareth wanting to see her.

"It's not for me to say." Maab answered, turning and giving Sarah a waving motion. "Come on now, up and at it! You don't want to keep him waiting. Bath." She said, pointing to the rickety door leading to her dismal little bathroom.

Sarah shrugged and crawled out of bed, stretching her toes across the cold stone as she made her exit from the comfort of her bed. She pattered quietly past Maab to the door, peering up at the spot on the ceiling that once held a chain. She caught herself smiling as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sarah emerged shortly after, all clean and ready to go. She had another simple servant's dress on, paled blue and extremely simple. She turned to greet Maab who was waiting with a disapproving nod.

"You'll have to wear this today." She said, referring to the deep red gown that had been lain across the bed. Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? Why?" She asked, looking from Maab to the dress and back again. The Goblin shrugged.

"His Majesty's orders." Was her response. Without another word from Sarah, Maab shuffled across the room to a small table Sarah could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago and removed the lid to what revealed to be a very tantalizing breakfast.

"Seriously?" Sarah gaped. _What's with the five star treatment all of the sudden? _Her mind exclaimed.

Maab took a step back to allow Sarah to sit at the table, observing as the girl devoured the entire plate like there was no tomorrow.

"Hungry are we? Good. His Majesty instructed me to make sure you finished everything. He seemed to imply that you may be reluctant, but..." Her voice trailed off, a little concerned and wowed by the rate at which Sarah was demolishing her food.

Sarah was ecstatic. Bacon, toast, ham, pancakes, the works. She hadn't seen this kind of food in God knows how long. She felt her stomach grumble the moment Maab took off the plate covering, releasing all that wonderful smell into the room. _This is just fucking fantastic._ She thought, shoving another forkful into her mouth.

"So, His Majesty said I have to eat all of this? Why? Is he trying to fatten me up for Christmas dinner?" Sarah asked, skimming the last bit of toast in her egg. Maab couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I wouldn't know dear." She said, her voice all soft and warm.

"So, I really have to wear that?" Sarah asked, pointing towards the bed with her fork. Maab shook her head yes. "It looks...richer, than what I'm used to." She said, trying to examine it at a distance.

"Yes...it is." Maab said with wary. She too had been wondering why her king would command such a thing. The situation between him and this girl was growing more and more interesting by the hour.

"Done!" Sarah exclaimed, dropping her fork on the plate and shaking Maab from her daze. The Goblin quirked an approving eyebrow.

"Good, now go get dressed." She said, scuttling to clear the table. Sarah stood, with a childish grin on her face. _I haven't had breakfast in so long...God that was so good_.

Sarah stood and made her way over to the bed, picking up the strange dress by the shoulders and holding it out at arms length. It was a deep blood red, and made of a slightly finer material than the dress she wore now. It was still very simple, long sleeved and ankle length. But it flowed, and looked as if it were more fitted. The neckline was deeper however, a square cut that she assumed showed a little cleavage. _No complaints there. _She cheered. The dress also came with a matching pair of red slippers, ones that looked far more comfortable than the plain worn beige ones she wore now.

Giving the dress and acceptable nod, she turned on her heel and headed back into the bathroom. She emerged two minutes later, donned in her new uniform. She twirled slightly, watching the way the dress flowed around her legs. _Why do I feel like such a princess right now? Geez, get a grip Sarah, all you've done is had breakfast!_ She lectured, her mind secretly scowling at the smile that was more than plastered to her face.

"Very nice dear." Maab said with equal approval. Not another moment later, Maab made her way to the door, beckoning Sarah along with her. "Come on dear, we don't have all day for you to gawk." She kidded, smirking at the awe Sarah found just watching the dress twirl around her hips.

"Right, yeah. Coming." Sarah said, forcing herself from her cheery daze.

* * *

Sarah walked alongside Maab, paying close attention to every turn and dip they took. _I need to start learning my way around._ Her mind quirked. The thought of which brought a question to mind.

"Maab, you need to know where you're going to find your way around the castle right? That's why I got lost?" Sarah asked. Maab pursed her lips in thought.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She responded. Sarah gave a small shrug.

"Surely just walking with someone who knows where their going is enough right? I mean, you're not holding my hand or anything." Sarah continued. Maab glanced up, but Sarah was staring straight ahead.

"Um, no deary. One would think that fact was apparent since I am indeed not holding your hand." She said, unsure of what the intentions with Sarah's question were. She saw a faint smile crease the girl's lips in the dim light of the hall.

"I thought so. Just checking." She said, the smile becoming more evident as she spoke. _Hmm. _Maab thought.

Soon after, the two approached a door. It was rather large, and made of a fine dark wood. Beyond that, there weren't any special carving or anything that might give a clue as to what lie on the other side. Maab stood, and turned to Sarah. The expression on her face made it apparent they had reached their destination.

"This is as far as I go, dear." She said, letting her arms fall limp in a failed shrug. Sarah's gaze went from Maab to the door, her stance tensed a bit.

"Do you need to come back for me at all?" She asked, hoping and not hoping to repeat last nights endeavors. The Goblin frowned.

"No dear, my orders are not to return for you." She stated. Sarah's face flushed a ghostly white for a split second, and turned her gaze back to the silent door. The sight of it made her uncomfortable now, as if it were brooding or something. Something big was going to happen on the other side of that door. She knew it. And she was a little caught of guard by the fact that she was more fearful than excited this time.

"Alright, well...If I never see you again, it was nice knowing you." Sarah said with a smile. Maabs mouth fell open. "I'm kidding. I'm sure I'll see you soon. Save some cleaning for me, and tell all the Goblins in the kitchen I had a lot of fun okay?" Sarah asked, trying to recoil from her failed joke. Maab's expression softened slightly.

"Of course deary." She said, turning on her heel and heading back down the corridor from whence they came.

Sarah took a breath, squaring her shoulders and schooling her face. _I can do this, it won't be bad. Stop being so nervous, Sarah._ She lectured herself. Slowly, ever-so-slowly, she turned the knob on the handle, and let the heavy door creak open.

* * *

As the door fell open, Sarah paused then took a step into the room. Crossing the threshold was like a bucket of cold water on her face. The room was uncomfortably still, and stark with nothing but the ticking of a grandfather clock in the far corner of the room. The room was long and rectangular, each wall lined with tall extravagant bookcases filled to the brim. To the right, there was a fireplace already lit and a couple couches and chairs placed around it. There were tables and desk further down. To the left, there were small desks and cabinets, she spotted a table donned with what she assumed to be wine and a bucket of ice. The floor was made of the same dark wood as everything else, and was draped with a long rug that looked rich and exotic. There was a window at the far end of the room, heavy curtains trailed to the floor giving off a warm glow. They were the same blood red as her dress.

As she took another step into the room, her eyes focused on the silhouetted form of a large office desk, shadowed slightly from the bright morning light. She could see books and papers and quills on it. What she noticed last was probably what she should have noticed first -Jareth, sitting at his desk with his head cast down.

Sarah stopped dead with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression on her face. How could she not have noticed him the minute she opened the door? Here she was casually strolling and gawking in his study, and here he was -sitting directly in front of her, his head buried in some stack of papers.

She waited for him to look up, to notice her, but he didn't. He continued to stare down at his papers, his forehead resting in the palm of his hand. He looked exhausted. He looked beautiful. The early morning light cast an almost halo around with wild hair.

Today, he wore a simple frilly white poets shirt, untied in the front revealing the teasing skin of his chest. He had on his signature black leather gloves, and wore a silver version of his pendant around his neck. She couldn't see what he wore below the belt. The thought made her blush. _Stop gawking Sarah! He's probably angry you didn't knock first! Gah, why aren't you thinking? What is it about this place that makes me so careless?_ Her panicking mind screamed at her.

Sarah stood awkwardly, a mere ten feet away from the fearsome Goblin King. She focused on the ticking of the clock to still her nerves, trying to glance at anything but him. Her head was cast low, and her hands were clasped out in front of her. She wanted so desperately to speak up. The silence seemed to stretch on forever, though it was only a minute or two.

"I believe it's proper manners to knock before entering a room, Sarah dear." Jareth's voice rumbled over her and she felt a chill run down her spine, but she didn't answer. She merely stared, waiting for him to look up at her. After another moment, he set his quill down, and looked up with a half smile. It was as if his gaze on hers was the key to her vocal chords.

"I-I I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I don't know what I was thinking. I apologize, please forgive me." Sarah rambled, darting her eyes everywhere but at him. She dipped her body into a low bow, noticing the way her new dress accommodated such a movement. Jareth's lips quirked up in a smirk.

"And you are forgiven." He said, his voice that same sensual rumble. Sarah's eyes darted up to his, though her body remained low.

Jareth leaned back in his chair, stretching out as he did so. He was quiet a moment, letting Sarah stew in her bewilderment. Sarah's heart started pounding, glancing up at the way his body stretched and turned. _Soo sexxyy..._ Jareth's eyes narrowed and his lips twitched again, sensing the probable reason for her discomfort.

"Stand." He commanded, his eyes glued to her as she slowly rose from her submitted position. Once again, Sarah stood awkwardly facing the Goblin King, her fingers knotting as he rose from his seat and made his way around the desk to her. Sarah's breath hitched once he was directly in front of her.

Jareth stood a mere foot away from Sarah, reveling in her discomfort at his presence. His gaze was dark and locked onto her innocent face, while hers was doing its best to look anywhere but at him. He smiled something sinister.

"Look at me." He said, letting the words roll off his tongue. Immediately, Sarah's face darted up to his, all wide-eyed and expectant. Jareth felt his chest rise, there was just something about that look.

He took a step back, keeping his eyes low as he slowly circled her, examining her as if she were a show horse. _Ummm... _Sarah's mind murmured nervously. Her fingers were clenched so tight she couldn't hardly feel them.

Jareth slowly made his way around Sarah, taking in every fine detail her dress left for him. _Hmm, good choice._ He appraised himself, noting the way her new dress hugged her hips and exposed the soft skin lining her bosom. He also noted the way the color brought out her hair and the paleness of her skin. She looked smoldering, ravenous. _Most definitely a good choice... _He thought again.

"Do you know why you're here, Sarah?" He asked, tapping his index finger against his lips. Sarah fought her gasp, recalling just how close those lips were to hers.

"Uh, no. Your Majesty." She said, as if dazed. Jareth tilted his head, but continued his walk until he made his way once more to his desk.

"Please, have a seat." He said, gesturing towards an empty chair to the side of her, and easing into his own. _Hmm, why does this seem familiar.. _She thought, referring back to her strange interview with him the previous day. _Why are we in a different study? This one is much more notable than the other one..._

Sarah sat cautiously, balancing on the edge of the chair with her ankles crossed and her hands clasped out in front of her. Jareth smirked. _Maybe I got the job?_ She half joked to herself.

"I've given your recent stay here some thought." He started, holding her gaze. She gulped, having no idea where he was going with this. "I've decided you aren't really fitting in with the kitchen crew here, are you?" He asked, giving her a snakes grin and a glint on some deeper reference she wasn't catching on to. _Ah, he means the kitchen battle... _She realized after a moments thought.

"Um, I'm doing my best. But, if His Majesty has decided otherwise, then I must agree." She answered, wary of the words she chose. Jareth shifted in his chair.

"I'm glad you agree." He said, his sneer widening. "Because I have something else in mind." He finished, Sarah's face paled at the dark intent in his stare. Her mouth opened and closed, searching for the will to speak. He didn't let her. "You said you were Severin's personal servant? Slave to his every beck and call?" He asked. She nodded. "Well...I could use a personal servant. One that's more intelligible than the usual humdrum Goblin." He paused, allowing Sarah to gape some more.

_He wants me to be his personal servant! To follow him around all day? (and night?) This means I get to spend more time with him... _Sarah thought, trying to decide if that were a good or bad thing. _Yes, he's dangerous but... _And that's all she needed, a_ but.._. Sarah finished her contemplation just in time to catch what Jareth said next.

"Everything you were to Severin you will be to me, and more." He said, letting the ending purr off his tongue. Sarah fought to keep her expression neutral._ And more? What does he mean, and more?_ Her thoughts screamed with excitement. "Do you understand?" He asked, watching the uncertain struggle on her face.

"Yes." Sarah said, almost immediately. Jareth leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. Sarah's fingers tightened.

"Excellent. Now, let me explain the ground rules. First, as I'm sure you've noticed, your wardrobe has been updated. If I'm going to have you following me around all day I'll need you looking semi-presentable." He said with a smile. Sarah felt her cheeks blush, but she didn't know why. "Next, I'll need you here at five instead of six." Sarah's heart dropped. _Seriously! How the hell does he expect me to get up that early every day?_ "I have a lot of work that needs to be done, and so I rise with the sun daily. I'll need you to report to me by five, and we'll start the day at five-thirty." He said, his voice crystal and serious. He leaned forward and even tapped his finger down in the desk. Sarah stared, and gave an understanding nod. _Five-thirty? What am I supposed to do for the first half hour?_ She wondered. "Third, I read through and sign a lot of paperwork. I'll need to organize and even sort through some of it. I don't think I need to explain the importance of royal documents and their careful safekeeping?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I understand." Sarah whispered, feeling her shoulders relax slightly when his expression softened.

"Fourth, You'll be accompanying me to all my endeavors within the castle. I'll need you to pay attention and scribe notes for each day. Fifth, you will be doing a lot of running around, collecting errands, delivering food and such. You'll need to learn your way around the castle rather urgently. Do you think you can manage?" He asked, his eyes sincere. Sarah blanched. _He's actually asking me if I can handle it? What? _She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She answered. Jareth glanced off to the side before continuing.

"Very good. You will be dismissed only when I explicitly say so. I'll instruct you on any other duties I wish you to perform should they arise." He stated, all business like. _Geez, I guess this really was a job interview._ She secretly rolled her eyes.

There was a moment of silence, as Sarah relaxed to Jareth's presence, and Jareth silently contemplated the implications of what he had just done.

"Have you eaten?" He asked finally, breaking the awkward silence. Sarah's head darted up from her silent daze.

"Uh, yes. Maab had a breakfast prepared for me this morning. Thank you." She responded, her expression not quite showing the gratitude she truly felt. Why was she so dazed? Jareth tilted his head slightly.

"Good." Jareth said. His voice was soft, and his eyes were locked on hers, though Sarah's gaze was cast off into no where. _What are you thinking? _He wondered.

Jareth's thoughts were put on pause as his head darted to the side once the chiming of the grandfather clock started to echo through the room. 7 am. He'd wasted so much time already.

"Well, let's get started then shall we?" He asked with a trademark grin.

* * *

Sarah found herself falling perfectly into the role of Jareth's eternal secretary. After their discussion he'd given her many...many... stacks of papers to file, and instructed her on the guidelines on which to sort through the undocumented papers. She was a great deal nervous at first, not sure how deal ing with Jareth would play through. But he was stern and business like, and mostly kept quiet except when instructing her, and held his attention on his business. Reading through the stacks of papers was daunting, but a welcome distraction and focus for her. She caught herself smiling with satisfaction once she slipped the last paper into its appropriate file. She didn't notice Jareth's wandering gaze, or the brief smile that followed hers.

After that, Sarah accompanied Jareth to his daily court. She stood off to the side with parchment and pen, documenting everything that happened. After the first two hours of standing Sarah started to grow bored, but the thankfulness of her new job and the curiousness of each case kept her spirits up. _Really, Goblins are the oddest creatures..._ She thought, shaking her head at the furry bunch who were so devastated by the collateral damage done to their houses during a voluntary chicken launching competition -at their houses. _And Jareth has to sit through this every day?_ She gasped to herself, stealing a quick glance at the now more than obviously bored and slightly irritated Goblin King. She caught herself snickering at him. There he was, lounging in his thrown with one leg strewn over the arm of the chair. His right arm rested on the throne, supporting his forehead in the palm of his hand. He was scowling, and shaking his head from side to side. Sarah's brow twitched when she caught glimpse of the leather riding crop he so timely tapped against his boot._ Ooh...riding crop... _She thought.

They went to a meeting after that, Jareth's large council. She sat in the corner, again taking notes and serving Jareth's beck and call, while he sat at the head of a large table discussing local issues and plans for his kingdom. Sarah briefly wondered if she should be privy to all this knowledge, but dismissed her concern. If Jareth wanted her there, than she could listen all she wanted.

Sarah tried not to look bored as the Goblins started to exit the large council meeting, only standing once Jareth stood. He stretched his arms out and gave her a quick glance, nodding his head as an indication for her to follow.

Sarah scuttled behind the curiously quiet Goblin King. She did her best all day to pay attention to the direction of the halls, and she thought she could probably make her way back to the study, or the throne room. As they walked in silence, Sarah caught glimpses of familiar marking on the walls. _We're going back to his study?_ She wondered.

Upon arriving at Jareth's study, Sarah stood most timidly. She'd been kept busy and content all day, thoroughly distracted. But these lone silent walks, and momentary pauses made her nervous. He hadn't casually spoken to her all day, and she had to admit she was a little glad for it.

Jareth casually opened the door to his study, turning to face Sarah as they both stood.

"After you, Sarah." He said, with an all too friendly smile. Sarah's eyes widened a bit, but she took his offer and scuttled into the room. She caught his faint snicker as he followed, closing the door behind him. "Please, have a seat. You must be tired from standing during court today." He said, gesturing her towards a chair adjacent the fireplace. Sarah's brow furrowed, but she obeyed.

Take a polite stance on the edge of her seat, Sarah waited for Jareth's command, eyeing him warily as he crossed her to take a seat in an accompanying chair in front of her. Sarah unknowingly knotted her fingers.

Leaning forward, Jareth resting his forearms on his knees, getting just a bit to close for Sarah's comfort.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, letting his lips curl up in a smile. Sarah's brow twitched. _What is it with him and food? Shit, I'm not a fucking twig. Am I?_ She secretly scowled.

"Not particularly, Your Majesty." She said out of pure spite for his backhanded offer. Jareth almost laughed.

"It's well past midday, and neither of us have eaten. I know I'm famished, would you care to join me for lunch?" He asked, his voice light and buoyant. Sarah shifted uncomfortably.

"If His Majesty so desires..." She said, trying not to meet his gaze.

"I do." He stated very matter-of-factly.

Snapping his fingers, a small Goblin appeared in the room, jittering with anticipation. Jareth's eyes never left her face..

"I would normally ask you to retrieve our meal, but seeing how you still can't manage your way back to the kitchen, I think I'll take care of it for now." He said, his tone almost mocking her. She wanted to stick her tongue out at him. _Stop Sarah, why are you having all these rude urges all of the sudden? You should be learning more from him not less!_ She scolded herself. "I desire something to eat. Bring the lady and myself something for lunch, something light I think." He said to the Goblin, glancing up at Sarah as he spoke. Why was she so nervous all of the sudden? _Is it perhaps because I've finally got you alone sweet thing?_ He tried to hide his mocking smile.

The Goblin bounded a few more times before quickly vacating the room, leaving Sarah completely alone with Jareth once more. Feeling his eyes on her, she tore her gaze towards the fire, silently running a hand up and down the length of her arm. Jareth frowned.

"You do that so often. One must wonder the reason why." Jareth stated, though his brow quirked up in a question. Sarah let out the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding.

"Habit, I guess." She answered, just over a whisper. Jareth tilted his head, and leaned in a little further. She didn't notice, or simply wasn't affected by it.

"And what causes such a habit?" He asked, more directly. Sarah's fingers curled into the fabric concealing her upper arm.

"Reoccurring afflictions." Sarah muttered without thinking. What was up with her all of the sudden? She felt so hollow, so numb. _Sarah, this your chance! You can finally have a normal conversation with him! What the hell is wrong with you?_ The little voice in the back of her head rang. Maybe that was it, she was afraid of this -of having a normal conversation. She didn't know this man, this Fae. What could they possibly talk about? Last night? _Psh, he doesn't even seem to remember last night. _She thought, shifting uncomfortably as the the familiar soreness came back to her.

Jareth's scowl threatened to consume his entire face. He was so curious to find out more about this girl. He wanted to simply demand the wanted information out of her, yet he found himself tip toeing around her feelings, concerned with making her comfortable enough to discuss such things with him. What the hell was happening?

As Jareth's frown deepened, his gaze lowered with it, locking onto Sarah's fingers as they dug into the soft fabric of the sleeve of her gown. He'd kept the sleeves long on purpose. He scowled further with his own planned consideration.

"That dress looks lovely on you. The color makes your skin glow." He said, now lost in his own unhappy daze. Sarah stiffened, and turned her head to face him. He wasn't staring at her, or at her face rather. He was hunched over in his seat, staring down -at her dress...at her hand? She wondered. She was about to say something when a familiar Goblin suddenly appeared carrying two large trays.

Both shaken from their dazes, they turned simultaneously in their seats to face the table and one another. Once the Goblin placed the trays in front of Jareth and Sarah, it gave a deep bow and then quickly disappeared. Sarah uncovered her tray to find a very appetizing looking salad with a bowl of fruit and a ripped section of bread. Her stomach grumbled, maybe she really was hungry after all.

Jareth was busy doing the same thing, unfolding his napkin and readying his silverware. Sarah glanced up at him. It was so...normal. Before she could catch herself gawking, Jareth's eyes darted up to hers.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" He asked, quite politely. Sarah blinked, registering the moment.

"Yes, but I must insist on gathering refreshments, Your Majesty. Would you like some wine as well?" She asked, reaffirming her position as his servant not his...his what?...lunch date? This time, it was Jareth who blinked.

"That would be lovely." He said, watching her like a hawk as she mad her way to the small wine table. Gathering two tall glasses, she poured the thick red liquid, giving the glasses a steady twirl as she did so. Once she was satisfied, she approached the king, reaching down to place his glass on the table. She twitched slightly when he reached up and took it from her grasp, letting his cool gloved fingers graze over hers. With a nervous gulp, Sarah took her seat and a deep swig of wine. Jareth couldn't help but smirk.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Sarah peeped after a while. Jareth quirked his brow at her. "For allowing me to dine with you, I mean." She added, not meeting his gaze. Jareth's eyes narrowed on her.

"Sarah, look at me." He said, with subtle demand. Sarah gently placed her fork down and rose her face to meet his, her expression revealing nothing.

"Are you not enjoying your new position?" He asked, careful of his own wording. Sarah's mouth went dry. This was it, he was actually trying to talk to her, and she couldn't stifle a God damn smile of appreciation. What was wrong with her?

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, Your Majesty. I'm quite enjoying my new employment. It's just..." She tried to glance away, but felt his gaze warning her not to. "I am to be to you what I was to Severin. Severin never offered me to dine with him...He never offered me to dine at all..." Her voice trailed off, and she heard the clink of her fork as it fell from her hand onto the plate. Jareth's brow creased with genuine concern.

"So I can see." He said, taking in the sadness of her beautiful sunken in face.

"This is just...hard to wrap my head around after -everything...that I'm used to." She muttered under her breath. Jareth felt an honest pang in his chest, though he wasn't sure what it was. Sympathy? Hurt? Anger? It didn't matter, it shouldn't matter.

"And what are you used to?" He asked, thoroughly engrossed in every reaction her face gave way to. Sarah's mouth opened, but nothing came for a moment.

"Yelling, lots of yelling. Kicking, punching, slapping, throwing, pushing, pulling, cutting, burning." Her breath caught in her throat after that, and she couldn't say anymore.

_Cutting? Burning? He burnt her? That son of a bitch burnt her!_ Rage exploded deep within him, shocking him more than anything. He was so instantly enraged. Why was he so enraged? The thought of Severin marring her body in such a way made his skin bubble with violent intent. He was more curious now than ever as to what exactly she was hiding beneath her gown, and felt the need to take his frustrations out on her to do just that.

Jareth stared at Sarah with fire and awe, physically restraining himself. His body had tensed as he fought within himself to wrangle his unexpected outburst. Sarah failed to notice the fumes and tension radiating from Jareth, she was lost in some flashback or nightmare, she couldn't tell the difference anymore.

After a few moments of silence, Jareth finally managed to control his inner conflict. _Why am I so angry? Angry with Severin, angry with her, with myself...Why do I want to scream at her so badly? Make her tell me everything that's happened? I don't-I don't want to hurt her..._ A vision of himself shredding that mouthwatering dress just to see what lay underneath made him shudder with both disgust and desire. He shook his head, this was not the time to do deal with this.

He gazed back up at Sarah, who had absentmindedly started picking at her food, though she wasn't eating it. Jareth placed the cover back over his meal and with a snap of his fingers it vanished. Sarah's eyes darted up at him, surprised by his sudden movement.

"Finish your food. Report to me in the throne room when you're done." He said, rising from his seat and swiftly exiting the room.

* * *

Sarah was left with a loud thud as the door shut behind him. She was still a bit lost, but she knew that hadn't gone well. He was angry. With her? _He certainly would have made it apparent if he was wouldn't he? _She asked herself. The longer Sarah sat out of his presence, the closer she came back to reality. After a few minutes, she finally shook her head clear of what ever melancholy daze she had been in.

"Well that certainly could have gone better..." She mumbled, replaying all that she could recall from their lunch. Her eyes widened once she'd realized the extent of her depressed state. "Shit." She spat, quickly gulping down the remainder of her food.


	10. Peace Of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 10, Peace Of Mind

Sarah briskly walked down the dimly lit corridor, running her hand through her hair nervously. _Why do I feel like I'm in deep shit? Argg, I hope I know where I'm going._ She groaned to herself, scanning her eyes down the hall for familiar twists and turns. She picked up the pace, scurrying around a dark corner. _Why did he leave so suddenly? Did I say something? Gahh.. Why am I so riled up?_ Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were wide, feeling a small adrenaline rush after her curious daze.

"Throne room, throne room.." She mumbled over and over, telling herself she knew exactly where she was going. _Maybe he wants me to get lost again?_ The little voice quirked. _No, he was definitely angry...I don't think I want to be chained up when he's angry... _She thought, turning her fast walk to a full out jog.

Sarah's anxiety started to bubble, making her heart thump harder and harder the further she made her way through the tunnels. Just when she thought her heart would pound out of her ears she stopped, recognizing the brightly lit stone archway that lead to the throne room.

"Thank God." She exclaimed in an exasperated sigh, b-lining it straight through the archway.

Practically stumbling into the throne room, Sarah skidded her frantic feet to a halt. As she looked over the throne room, her heart started to settle. There were Goblin's lounging about everywhere, each doing their own thing and paying no mind. _Ok, at least I'm not intruding on something important._ She told herself.

Taking a couple steps further into the room, her eyes locked into the horned chair that was Jareth's throne. It was empty. _What? Where's Jareth? _She asked herself, looking all around trying to examine the room more thoroughly. _He told me to come here...but, he never explicitly said he'd be here when I got here... _She felt herself frown. One last look around the room confirmed it was truly vacant one Goblin King. Slumping her shoulders, she made her way to the center of the room, trying not to notice the wandering stares of the Goblins as she passed.

With a timid dart of the eyes, Sarah took a seat next to Jareth's throne, on the edge of the top step leading down to the small pit that was in the center of the room. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself. She was quiet, acutely observing the scene around her, and waiting ever so patiently for her deeply unnerving Goblin King.

Sarah waited, and waited...and waited. She found herself swaying from side to side, resting her chin on her knuckles. She looked around, most of the Goblins had either left or passed out in a drunken stupor. She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes with boredom. _I need to stop sulking over Severin...maybe that's why he's angry?_

"Feeling a bit dull are we?" Came that familiar low rumble from somewhere close by. Sarah's head darted up to the throne beside her. Her eyes widened when she saw Jareth's dark gaze already locked on her curled up body. His expression was caught somewhere between a scowl and a smirk. Instantly, Sarah sprang to her feet, feeling a sudden surge of anxiety. Skipping down the steps to stand before him, she threw her body into a clumsy bow.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry I didn't know you were there. Have I kept you waiting? Please forgive me." She spat, not quite sure why she was apologizing.

Jareth sat before her, sprawled across his throne. His legs were spread wide, and his torso twisted in a most sensual way as he leaned into his throne. One arm rested on the arm of the chair while the other was strewn along the back of it.

"Have I caught you off guard, Sarah mine?" He asked. His lip curled in a sneer for a brief moment, but beyond that his expression revealed nothing. Sarah was trying not to bounce she was so jittery. _I think I get why the Goblin's are always so antsy..._ She thought.

"Uhh...Yes, Your Majesty." She admitted, not wanting him to accuse her of lying. Jareth cocked his head to one side, sinking further into into his sensual position. Sarah gulped. He was wearing all black again.

"I see you were able to find the throne room." He observed. His tone was indifferent, but it was clear he was displeased. Sarah teetered on her toes.

"Uh, yes. I did." She said, giving him a proud smile that didn't reach her eyes, and soon fell once she brought her gaze to his. Jareth frowned.

"Very good." Jareth said flatly, irritated almost. He turned his head away from her and huffed. _Oh..he's still mad._ Sarah thought. _Why are you mad!_

"I'm sorry." Sarah said, clasping her hands out in front of her and slumping her shoulders. Jareth gave her a sideways glance. "I didn't mean to upset His Majesty's mood. You were very gracious, I should have been more appreciative. I am unworthy." She said, finally releasing her anxiety. She felt the weight being lifted off her shoulders. Was this it? Is this what she needed? For him to scold her? She waited for his response, glancing off to the side to keep her gaze from his. Jareth gave a forced sigh, his eyes narrowing on her.

"You say that so often. I'd prefer you found a way to say it less." He said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Sarah's brow furrowed, and she frowned. _He wants me not to apologize? Or he wants me to not have reasons to apologize? Hmm.. _She found herself on the verge of apologizing for apologizing.

"If that is His Majesty's desire." She muttered in response, lowering her head further. She felt like she was in the principle's office.

"And what _is your_ desire Sarah?" Jareth spat in a frustrated huff, annunciating the words is and your.

* * *

After the abrupt departure from his study, Jareth found himself practically on fire with agitation. He stormed the halls, needing to get as far away from Sarah as he could. He'd never felt this before, such anger for another -not at another. He felt such a deep need to protect her from her scars and her memories. And that was just it, they were scars and memories. They had already happened, he couldn't protect her, he couldn't save her. He felt powerless, hopeless. Memories of his nightmares started flashing through his brain, reminding and unsettling him further.

So much confused rage, and he had only her to take it out on. Oh how he wanted to take it out on her, but each time the urge arose it was soon followed by that wretched scream. Over and over, he told himself he never wanted to hear that sound again. This dream of his, it was getting under his skin, and so was Sarah.

After some quiet brooding, Jareth remembered he'd instructed Sarah to report to him in the throne room. He snarled at the thought of now having to report to her. He was still agitated, and utterly dreading having to deal with more of Sarah's mysterious depression. Part of him thought he should just come out and ask her -make her show and tell, get it all out of the way. While the other part didn't want to admit someone else had broken his toy. Though he would never admit it, he was afraid to know, to see. Fear was a feeling Jareth very rarely felt in his long life. It was foreign and unwelcome, it made him angry -very, very angry. For the first time Jareth didn't know what to do, how to handle things. He wanted this little dream-come-true so bad, but the reality wasn't as sweet as he'd hoped and it was becoming harder and harder to overlook the cracks blemishing his sweet sweet fantasy. And so he brooded, all the way back to the throne room.

* * *

**Back to the present**

"And what _is your_ desire Sarah?" Jareth spat in a frustrated huff, annunciating the words is and your.

Sarah's mouth gaped at how direct his question was. He'd practically snarled it at her. Her eyes darted, not sure how she should respond.

"My only desire is to please my king." She said gaping up at him, the anxiety in her voice betraying the firmness of her statement.

"Is that so?" He snapped again, leaning forward in his seat. His arm had removed itself from the back of the chair, revealing the leather riding crop he'd been gripping so furiously. Sarah's mouth went dry. His eyes blazed into hers.

"May I ask His Majesty my fowl? I have clearly displeased you." She asked. Her eyes were wary but her voice was sharp and her stance grew firm. Jareth noticed the slight change in her demeanor. Apparently, she didn't take to being snapped at._ Why the fuck is he patronizing me all of the sudden? Urgg, confusing hot head. He tries to be scary and intimidating, all domineering and sexy, and then all charming and nice, and now he's giving me attitude like some teenager? What the hell is up his ass?_ Sarah didn't know why, but it was her turn to feel angry.

"Come here." He commanded in a low rumble, curling his finger in a signal to approach.

With this new spur of backbone, Sarah rose the steps to stand just before the brooding Goblin King. She squared her shoulders and pursed her lips, staring straight into his eyes. _Why couldn't I have felt this much like old myself during lunch? Gahh._ She secretly rolled her eyes.

Jareth took a moment to look her over, taking a deep frustrated breath as he leaned over further, closing the small gap between them. His hand tightened on the crop. Sarah was standing on the second step, so she was precisely eye level with the hunched over Goblin King. He held her gaze, daring her for something, but she didn't have a clue as to what. The tension between them was a mixture of fire and ice. Sarah's chest rose, feeling the heat of his stare.

After a moment or two of their little staring contest, Jareth slowly brought his hand to the side of her face, letting his knuckles brush along her cheek. Sarah's jaw clenched. Once his hand found her chin, his fingers curled and clamped, holding her face firmly in place. He pulled on her, making her almost stumble into him. _Whoa._

There they were, face to face, a mere centimeter from one another, still locked in a deadly gaze. Sarah schooled her breathing, trying her best to look cool and stern, and stomping on the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Jareth's fingers tightened on her chin, and he released the hot breath he'd been holding. He was so close, the amount of self control he was exuding was astounding -even to him. He felt it, the heat, the rage. It was bubbling, waiting for a catalyst, a reaction.

Sarah's eyes searched his face for any hint as to what he was thinking. He looked angry, dark, restrained. What was he going to do? Just stare her down all day? The time that past between them seemed endless to her. Jareth's fingers twitched once more, and his thumb moved to pull at her bottom lip. He felt another hot breath rise, but he swallowed it back down. Sarah remained a statue, watching the way his jaw clenched and the hard gulp that he fought to restrain as his thumb ran along her mouth. _Is-is he...he's going to -kiss me?_ Her mind exploded.

Jareth's eyes strained on hers, growing hot with the amount of strength he put into his stare. He ground his teeth with the tension. With a jerked movement, he moved his hand from her chin to the back of her mandible, winding his fingers around the side of her neck. The tips of his fingers dug into her hair, and his thumb pressed against her cheek. Sarah tried not to flinch at the sudden adjustment. Her glistening eyes widened, and her lips curved in a nervous pout.

Jareth's nostrils flared with the forced sigh he gave. He twisted his head slightly, as if measuring her out. He stared straight into her eyes, though all he could see were her pouting lips. She felt the heat from his breath on her face, making her own nostrils flare. Then, suddenly, much too suddenly for Sarah to register, Jareth's hand tightened immensely and pulled -hard.

Sarah's face crashed against Jareth's in a nanosecond. Her eyes practically sprung from her head as Jareth's lips collided with hers. Her arms flailed out, and she held up her hands in disbelief. On reaction, she tried to pull herself away from the shock, but Jareth's hand was holding her so firmly in place it almost hurt. She stared at him, unable to register what was happening. His eyes were closed, clenched tight as if in pain.

Neither of them moved nor breathed, both locked like statues as Jareth held her lips to his. After what felt like an eternity, Jareth finally did something. His lips flexed, sucking in her lower lip and biting down, hard. A flare of heat and pain shot through Sarah's face, and she gave a muffled whimper. But he didn't stop, continuing to hold his clamp on her soft flesh.

Sarah thought about reacting somehow, reciprocating, moving, anything; but Jareth simply wouldn't let her, and the rest of her body was too shocked to allow for controlled movement. So, she resided to simply gawk and take in the feel of his warm lips on hers.

After a moment, Jareth let out a sigh through his nose, releasing all his pent up frustration, and loosening the grip his teeth had on her poor swollen lip. Then, just as quickly as it had happened, he pushed their faces away. Sarah's expression was frozen in shock, her eyes gaping big and bright. Jareth's eyes sprang open, and she was surprised to see that they were still blazing, though it wasn't with anger. His eyes narrowed and he retained his grip on her face.

"You are incredibly frustrating. Do you know that?" He spat and hissed and growled at her, his voice filled with all kinds of anger, frustration and lust. Sarah felt a deep blush flare across her face.

"I-I guess..I do now." She managed to whisper, her eyes still glued to him as if he had sprung five heads.

After another second, the intensity in Jareth's eyes softened, and his body noticeably relaxed. Releasing Sarah's face, he turned away from her and sat back in his throne. Sarah took a step in retreat, sucking on her lower lip. It was swollen and tender, and it stung when she grazed her tongue along it. _Am I bleeding?_ She wondered, tasting the familiar metalicy-sweetness of blood on the tip of her tongue. _Holy shit... _She thought, bringing a hand to her mouth and with disbelief gazed up at Jareth, who was busy settling himself into his seat.

Sarah noted the way he slumped in his throne, his body languid and relaxed. His breathing was shallow, no longer sharp and forced. His grip on the crop was almost nonexistent, leaving it to teeter in his hand as it started to tap against his thigh, threatening to fall. _Well...he certainly seems...calmer._ She smirked to herself, feeling a blooming sense of pride. _He really just did that, didn't he? Oh my God, Jareth just kissed me? _She tried her best not to grin like an utter fool.

Jareth sat in his throne with his head turned away from Sarah. He felt ungodly relieved, all the tension -frustration- was gone. He hardly even noticed Sarah was still gaping at him. He tried to think on what had just happened. Certainly, he should be concerned as to his actions? Confused maybe? Strangely, his mind was completely blank. He could have sat there for hours, mindlessly staring into nothing, welcoming this strange wave of contentment that had fallen over him.

Sarah waited, her smile falling once she realized Jareth's prolonged silence and disconnect couldn't be a good sign. She tried looking away from him, but her eyes kept darting back up to his face. She knotted her fingers, trying to keep the rest of her body still and prevent making a fool of herself.

The crop continued to strum. _Tap, Tap, Tap..._

"I have a few more appointments today." Jareth said absentmindedly, still staring out at nothing. Sarah's head darted up, her nerves still on edge. "I'll need the documents you filed into the bottom drawer of the cabinet in my study." He continued, apparently back to business. Sarah's brow drew. _Ok...so we're just going to pretend that didn't happen then?_ She asked herself.

"Alright, would you like me to retrieve them now?" She asked, equally indifferent. Jareth gave a slow nod. He was preoccupied.

"That would be much appreciated..." Jareth answered, his voice sounding distant. Sarah stood back, feeling awkwardly detached and confused.

"Would you like me to bring them back here? Or..." She asked, trying to prompt him.

"Do you think you can manage your way to the council room?" Jareth asked. His tone was flat, but sincere. Sarah blinked repeatedly, watching the way his hand fisted to rest against his lips as he absentmindedly bit on his thumb. _What in the world are you thinking about? _Sarah wondered what kind of far away place Jareth had drifted to that had made him so suddenly mellow.

"I'm not sure...I don't think I remember exactly how to get there." She answered, sounding as emotionless as possible -she failed.

"That's fine. I'll just accompany you then." He said lightly, yet sounding farther and farther away.

"Alright..." Sarah whispered in response, growing concerned over Jareth's erratic mood swing.

Without another word, Jareth quickly rose to his feet, running his fingers along his lips as he did so. He walked straight past Sarah, not turning to look at her. Sarah looked on like he was a science experiment gone wrong and quickly followed after him, keeping a comfortable distance as they passed through the familiar stone archway once more.

  



	11. Hand Of Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 11, Hand Of Solace

The remainder of the day progressed like the awkward postcoital morning after for Sarah as she accompanied Jareth on his last rounds of the day. They walked back to the study in silence, Jareth with his hands clasped behind his back and Sarah scampering off to the side. Every now and then, she would catch him glancing at her from over his shoulder, but he remained quiet and indifferent. She was torn between calling him out and running off into the shadows. The air was thick with unspoken thoughts and screaming confusion as the two waged a quiet battle with one another.

Jareth's hands would tighten with each stollen glance, and Sarah would fight to hold his stare. He would slow his pace, and take a hidden step to the side as he attempted to walk in line with her, but each time she would walk even slower, making the gesture impossible without showing actual intent. He'd give a small sigh an quicken his step, and she'd skip to catch back up to him. They played this little game all the way back to the study. Hey, at least he was trying.

Once in the study, Sarah hustled to the series of drawers containing all of Jareth's assorted documents. Hunkered down to the bottom drawer, she watched over her shoulder as Jareth flipped through a few scattered envelopes on his desk -keeping himself distracted. They remained silent.

After gathering the necessary documents, Sarah again proceeded to follow Jareth into the hall. She slumped her shoulders and tried her best not to stare as Jareth purposefully held the door open for her, forcing her to face him -if only for a moment. His eyes were lit with amusement as he watched Sarah sulk past him and quietly wait in the hall for him to lead. The only sound shed was the thud of the door as it shut.

With a small wave of his hand, Jareth signaled for Sarah to walk. Clutching the folders to her torso, she started to creep, cautiously aware of the Goblin King now stalking behind her. Jareth gave a small victory smirk, winning the battle of no longer having to turn his head to look at her. After a moment, he conceded to walk beside her, earning himself another quiet victory. Sarah's fingers tightened around the papers she clung to so furiously, nibbling on her damaged lip as she was forced to be the one now stealing glances up at him.

Awkward as it was, both Sarah and Jareth were equally content with each others proximity. Sarah wondered what he was thinking about. His shoulders were slumped and his hands wove with themselves behind his back, his expression was stern and he kept his gaze straight ahead; boy did he know how to brood. Meanwhile, Jareth wondered why she was so antsy -but he already knew.

* * *

A few hours later -that seemed more like decades:

"30 arches at 40 feet. I'm thinking a deep red. The chandeliers are gold, so I'd like to go with a matching subdominant." Jareth explained, flipping through several pages in the file Sarah had given him. "The rest of the plans are here, relatively simple. You know what I expect." He continued with warning, his eyes locked on the short dwarf seated in front of him. The dwarf gathered the papers with haste.

"Of course, Your Majesty. All will be completed to every specification." The dwarf grumbled with a snort.

"Excellent. I think that will be all then, you are dismissed. Now, if you'll excuse me." Jareth said, rising from his chair. The dwarf quickly mirrored him, stepping away from his seat to kneel before the king.

"I offer His Majesty my gratitude and thanks. I hope all fairs well with the upcoming ball." It said. Jareth nodded, but said nothing and took a step to the side. He seemed anxious to leave. The dwarf stood and gave an affirming nod, stepping out of the king's way. Jareth looked to Sarah and tilted his head as a signal that they were leaving.

_Hmm...Jareth's having a ball? _Sarah thought, automatically creating a parallel to Severin's Harvest Ball. _I wonder why? Is it soon? I wonder if he'll make me work it... _Her thoughts went from wonder and possibly excitement even, to worried and anxious. _Will I have to see Severin again? _Her breath hitched at the thought. She didn't have much time to ponder and dread however, as she heard a distinctive _uh-hem_ clear of the throat from Jareth, pulling her back to reality.

Fisting her hands at her side, Sarah quickly bounced on the tips of her toes over to Jareth as he waited for patiently by the door. They still hadn't spoken a real word to one another since the throne room.

Keeping her head low, she darted her eyes up to Jareth as she scampered past him into the hallway. He gave a small smirk as they headed into the dimly lit corridor. _So much walking..._Sarah thought. _Can't he just poof us around? And what's with all these plans? Can't he just conjure up an entire ballroom with a flick of his wrist? Hmm..._

Just as Sarah wondered where they were headed to next, she recognized the familiar pattern of stones that lead to Jareth's study. _Back here again?_ She groaned, wondering how long Jareth's days were. _Is he this busy every day? What time is it anyway? I have to be ready by five tomorrow!_ She wondered, feeling a new desire for some good old fashioned beauty sleep.

Jareth entered the study and headed straight for his desk, magically lighting the hearth and several lamps and candles along the way. Sarah followed a few seconds later, quietly shutting the door as she scanned the room. Jareth was already sitting at his desk, scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

Sarah quietly patted her way across Jareth's study, patiently standing off to the side of his desk -like a good little slave. It was late, the sun had completely set and she could see the faint blue glow of the moon from the large wall-sized window behind Jareth. She felt herself frown, there were very few windows in the castle, or the parts she had been to anyway. A few seconds past, and she gave a sigh, all the anxiety leaving her body. She stared absentmindedly at Jareth's desk, listening to the calming rhythm of the clock.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked. Sarah blinked herself from her sated daze.

"Um-" She managed to say, feeling suddenly nervous from the last meal he offered her.

"It's late, and you haven't eaten. Sit," He ordered, not looking up from his scripture. Sarah glanced to the side and took a seat on the edge of the chair that wasn't there before, the once she knew would be waiting for her. She crossed her legs and folded her hands, waiting patiently.

With a quick snap, Jareth conjured a small table with a single tray on it. Again, Sarah wondered why he bothered having servants when he could just create these things with one snap of his dangerously tantalizing fingers.

Without question, Sarah removed the lid and set it aside, placing her napkin in her lap as she took hold of her fork and knife. A rich smell drifted up to Sarah's nostrils making her stomach groan. It was some kind of chicken cooked in a spice sauce with little baby potatoes and other assorted vegetables. _Hmmm..._ Her mouth watered.

With fork and knife in hand, Sarah started to eat her food as politely as possible, stealing glances from Jareth every now and then. _Is he ever going to talk to me? Or just brush our little indiscretion under the rug? Urggg._ She scowled at him from the shadows.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...

Sarah slowly looked up from her food, daring a glance at the eerily quiet Goblin King. He was reading something, scribbling down here and there. His head was cast low, his light golden hair draping around him. It was dark, the few candles around the room did little to create any clear visibility. She narrowed her eyes on him and frowned, it wasn't good to read in this kind of light. She felt an urge to bring him another candle, but pushed it back. His all black ensemble made it so all she could see was his head and a blacked out silhouette of his hand holding a quill. She wondered what the rest of his body looked like under the soft light of a burning candle...

"What?" Jareth asked, shaking her embarrassing daydreaming to crumbling halt. His voice was soft but stern, he still hadn't looked up from his work._ How does he know?_ Sarah asked herself, still gawking.

"I-uh, um. I-I-" She started to stutter. "Umm nothing...this is good." She said, attempting to recover from her verbal overload. "Thank you again, for feeding me." She added, giving a flustered smile and a shy blush as she spoke. Never before had she been happy to be cast in shadow.

"Don't thank me." He responded casually, his tone lower. Sarah's fluster faded.

"Why?" She asked, bringing her head up to look directly at him. His hand paused in it's fluid movement, before picking back up again.

"Because, aside from the obvious physicality of it, feeding you is not for your benefit." He stated flatly, moving his hand across the paper in a flash as if he were signing his signature. _What?_

"Severin never fed me at all..." She said, letting her voice trail.

"I know." Was his clipped response, gazing through his paper rather than at it.

"I don't understand..." She mumbled, more to herself than to him, letting her fork rest against her plate. Jareth gave a sigh, then brushed the paper off to the side and chose another.

"You're very thin." He stated, there was a hint of irritation in his voice. He rose his quill to write and paused. Sarah just watched as he darted his head up to her and dropped his hand to the desk before continuing. _Some eye contact, finally!_ She exclaimed inside. "I'm afraid that when I touch you, you'll snap like a twig between my fingers." he said with haste. His dark eyes found hers instantly -and she thought the shadows hid her. "So you see, filling you out is strictly for my benefit." He explained, his voice short and precise. _So this is all about my body then...Is he really that repulsed by me?_

"Oh.." Sarah murmured, feeling a creeping sense of self-loathing.

"Yes,_ oh_.." Jareth mimicked, sounding annoyed that he had to bother explaining it to her. He then turned his head back to the paper in front of him. There was a lengthy pause.

"I don't think I'd break if you touched me..." Sarah's inner voice gaped and slapped herself she was so shocked by her own gall. There was another pause, and then a quick snare of tension started building through out the room. Jareth's lips curled in a devilish sneer, and his body froze.

"You don't know how hard I want to touch you." His voice was a poisonous growl.

Sarah's breath hitched, and her face grew hot by the sheer erotic warning in his voice. She silently placed her fork on her plate and rested her hands in her lap, knotting her fingers furiously.

"Thank you for preparing me then." She said, completely blown away by her newfound courage. Jareth actually started snickering, giving her a small delighted smile.

"That's more like it." Jareth responded, sounding generally amused. Sarah couldn't help but smile, he looked so different when he smiled like that, so carefree and -normal. For a minute she forgot she was his slave. "Would you like some wine?" He asked, lifting himself from his chair.

"Please, Your Majesty." She said, bringing herself back to the reality of her situation. Jareth frowned as he approached the drink table. He took his time pouring their glasses, schooling his features as he turned to face Sarah. Without a word, he placed one glass on the table Sarah was sitting at, and made his way back to his desk. "Thank you." she murmured, not very surprised when she was responded with silence.

Jareth lounged back in his chair, running his nose along the rim of his glass before taking a long sip. Sarah curtly reciprocated with her own. His paperwork forgotten, Jareth turned with his chair and gazed out at nothing, looking deep in thought as usual. Sarah tapped a nervous finger against her glass.

"May I speak to His Majesty casually?" She dared ask. Never would she even consider asking such a question to Severin. She watched his expression warily. Jareth rolled his head back to give her a sideways glance. He looked bored.

"I thought you were." He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'm just minding my manners, Sire." She retorted, distracting herself by taking another swig of wine.

"You and your manners." Jareth said in a sardonic manner, giving her a sideways smirk that spread from ear to ear. Sarah's eyes narrowed on the upturned face of the Goblin King as he silently swayed in his chair. _Is he -teasing me?_ She gaped. After a moment of silence, he continued. "Fine, yes. You may speak to me casually." He sighed and rolled the words tired and playfully off his tongue.

"Thank you." Sarah responded. Jareth gave her an eye, turning in with his chair to face the window.

"So, what would you like to speak casually to me about?" He asked, his tone still mocking her. Sarah shifted in her seat. She didn't like being laughed at.

"Why do you walk all over the castle when you could just teleport?" She asked.

"Finish your food." He said with his back to her, but she knew there was a smile on his face. Sarah stabbed the hunk of meat on her plate. _What exactly does he find so amusing?_ She growled. He turned slightly before responding, she could see the shadowed profile of his perfectly angled face. "As to your question, I don't walk all over the castle. WE walk all over the castle. You still don't know your way around, and while I could just teleport -as you call it- I'd still like you to learn your way." He said, gazing out over the Labyrinth.

"Severin never let me roam the halls...he didn't want me to learn. If I did...I might escape." She said, her voice drifted as she spoke, and a hand wrapped around her torso. She heard him sigh.

"I'm not Severin." Jareth said, low and slow. His teeth snarled and hissed as he uttered the king's name.

"I know." She said. Her eyes searched his face, reveling in the glow cast over him by the moon. Sarah felt the sated mood start to fall and quickly thought of another question. "You're having a ball?" She asked.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Jareth countered.

"A question." Sarah said, cracking a smile knowing he couldn't see.

"Yes." He said, half distracted by something.

"What kind of ball?" She asked.

"The expensively over-planned kind." Jareth said with an amused wave of the hand. Sarah watched the way the silver light from outside reflected and crashed with the golden light of the candles against his sleek leather gloves.

"So I've noted." Sarah responded, sounding more lighthearted than she should.

"Yes...about that. May I have the pages you've scribed on today's affairs?" Jareth asked. Sarah quirked an eyebrow. She still couldn't get over him actually asking things of her and not demanding them.

"Of course." She said, quickly stammering to her feet and gathering the numerous papers she had been scribbling on throughout the day. Walking around the desk, she stuck out her arms to hand him the papers.

Jareth turned and looked up at her, the pale moon light sparkled against her skin. Before he could gawk, he took the papers from her hands and stood. Sarah clasped her hands out in front of her, waiting patiently, and nibbled on her bottom lip, no longer feeling the rush of anxiety with his proximity. Jareth quickly read through the small stack of papers.

"Your handwriting is very...simple." He said, sounding neither pleased nor displeased. Sarah's brow furrowed.

"Um, should I apologize?" She asked, remembering his statement about apologizing too much. Jareth shook his head and smiled.

"No, I like it. It's...different." He said, examining the wide curves and straight lines of her print style of handwriting. _Different? Oh, that's right, I didn't major in calligraphy like I'm sure you did oh king of mine._Sarah chided to herself. Not noticing Sarah's scowl, Jareth turned and placed the papers on his desk with a smug smile on his face. _Glad you find my 'simple' handwriting amusing._ Sarah's thoughts rolled their eyes. "What?" Jareth asked, brow narrowing at the way she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing...When is the ball?" Sarah asked, trying to divert him from prying further. It worked.

"Well, actually it's called the Fall Festive, and it's in a few days from now." He said, side-stepping her to stand in front of the window.

"Fall Festive?" Sarah asked, wincing as she did so.

"I didn't name it. I merely plan it." He said, feeling the same sense of dread Sarah was.

"I see...will I be working at it?" She asked, sounding too intrigued for her own good. Jareth turned to look down at her. The light from the window turned him silver.

"Why? Would you like to go to a ball Sarah?" He asked, his voice quirking up an octave. Sarah gulped.

"I've already been to a ball." She deadpanned, gazing up into Jareth's brilliant blue eyes. His smile strained, remembering it was at a ball that he procured Sarah in the first place.

"I'd like to think I throw a better party than Severin." Jareth said with a huff, turning away from her once again. It was quiet for a moment.

"Why do you contract preparations instead of just magic-a-fying everything the night of?" Sarah asked, the question had been gnawing at her. Jareth tensed, and his head twitched as he stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Magic-a-fying?" He asked, the sneer returning to his face. Sarah huffed, he was still laughing at her. "I could use magic, for most things. But I run a kingdom, Sarah. I manage an economy. These things are just another way to make sure my people continue to have jobs and are able to acquire money and spur economic growth. Royal Ball's are an expensive thing." He said in that business like voice he invoked so often. Sarah nodded and made a gesture as if she were saying 'ah, I see.'

"That's very noble of you." She said, feeling a bit brave after finishing her wine.

"You're calling me noble?" Jareth asked in disbelief. Sarah's eyes darted, looking all innocent and bashful. "I'll have to allow you to speak to me casually more often, I'm finding it very entertaining." He said with a smile while bringing his glass to his lips and taking a slow sip. Sarah fought the smile threatening to consume her face. _This is so...normal. Well, ok not normal but...Gah, I haven't had an actual conversation with some one who wasn't three feet shorter than me in forever.. _She thought.

Caught in her revelry, Sarah failed to notice Jareth's hand had grazed along one of the wooden divider panels in the window. With a swift push, a section of the window drifted open, revealing a pale stone balcony. Without a thought to Sarah, he stepped through the opening and leisurely made his way to the railing.

Sarah gaped. She had no idea there was anything but open air beyond the window. And then it hit her. Here she was, in a room lit only by candle light, eating dinner and chatting away with her lord and master Jareth the Goblin King; the likes of whom had just gracefully strolled onto the romantic serenity of a mile-high stone fucking balcony. Oh, what's a girl to do?

Thing's had been so strange and complicated since Sarah arrived in his company. At first, she was sure he just wanted to intimidate her, use her and have his sexual fun with her poor, ripe-for-the-taking body. But now, he seemed conflicted, confused, nice even. But she was still his slave, there was no side-stepping that little fun fact. Yes, he'd done so much already -given her clothes, her own room, a tutor, a promotion, better clothes, food, the delight of pleasant conversation, a kiss. But she was still his, his toy that he could smash any moment he chose to. She wanted him yes, she was grateful to him yes, but how far would all this go? How far could it go?

Sarah returned to her body to find it frozen stock still and blatantly staring at the sleek figure of the Goblin King. He was standing with his back to her, leaning over the railing. She saw his head tip back, and guessed he was taking another sip of wine. She felt the urge to step out and join him, but she found her feet glued to the floor.

Sarah heard the familiar pang of the grandfather clock fill the room, and as the seconds ticked she began to feel more and more detached from the picture perfect moment of Jareth staring out into the distance as the surreal Underground night glowed around him.

"You're letting all the heat out." Jareth called. "Close the door, and come out here." He ordered. She obliged.

Sarah stepped onto the balcony, tip toeing across the stones as if they may fall out from under her at any moment. Jareth continued to gaze.

"I didn't realize there was a balcony out here." Sarah said, just now realizing she had a tiny fear of heights.

"That's because there wasn't." He said, shifting his legs as he leaned. His thumb traced along the rim of his glass.

Sarah kept her distance, close to the door and about ten feet away from Jareth. It was cold, a gentle breeze blew over them. Sarah marveled at the way Jareth's hair flowed in the breeze, and the loose folds of his shirt danced over the skin beneath. She could see the contours of his body now, so lithe and stark. He was truly beautiful, alien, but beautiful. She felt self-conscious all of the sudden, remembering how much her malnourished body displeased him. She ran her hands up and down her arms, and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I stood here and watched you run my Labyrinth." Jareth said. _Oh?_ Sarah quirked. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. It all seems so far away now." He continued. _Really?_ Sarah's mind sprang to attention. "A bright eyed girl, making traitors of my subjects and trumping all my tricks. I was amused in the beginning, but she had an iron will and proved to be very strong. It made me angry. I liked to be angry, and for some reason I think she liked to make me angry." Sarah caught his smile, and took a step towards him, running a hand up the length of her arm.

"I think she had no idea what she was doing." Sarah said, giving in to speak in the third person. Jareth huffed.

"I think she knew exactly what she was doing. It was I who was clueless." He shook his head with the memory._ Clueless?_ She thought. "She was so strong, so genuinely cruel." Jareth smiled and looked towards the sky, like he was reliving some glorious memory.

That look, that was it, she couldn't take it anymore. He was talking to _her_ about _her_ as if they were two different people. She was still Sarah, and he was still Jareth. Time had past, things had changed, but this? No, she couldn't take this. It was like someone had plunged a knife into her gut. The look on his face, it was the closest thing to real happiness and longing she'd ever seen in him. And it was for a girl stuck in a memory, a girl that no longer existed. That was who he marveled at, not the broken shell that stood before him.

Sarah felt an almost uncontrollable urge to break down and cry. He didn't desire her, he desired the old her, the Sarah who wasn't cracked, beaten and broken. That was why he was so conflicted, she still looked like Sarah but she wasn't Sarah. She was gone.

"That girl is gone. She left a long time ago." Sarah said, glancing away, marking on the gleam that came to his eye as he recalled their past. It was a gleam of joy, of happiness and of sorrow. She'd never seen it when he looked at her. Was she really so different? Was the girl that ran his Labyrinth all those years ago really gone from her soul? Is that what he wanted? Why he was so conflicted? Because she wasn't the Sarah he remembered? Over and over the questions whirled.

"I don't think she's gone." He said, lowering his gaze back over the Labyrinth. "I see her, from time to time. Her spirit, that fire. She's hiding, in your eyes." His legs shifted again, adjusting himself on the railing. Sarah was a mere five feet away from him now, too appalled and frightened to answer. "There are times..." His voice trailed, before changing directions. "I want her to stay. I want her back." He finished.

"Me too..." Sarah whispered, turning as if to head back into the castle. She wanted to leave, to run away -far far away- from him, from their conversation, from her thoughts, from everything. And then something happened.

Jareth turned and stared at her, with a bittersweet smile on his face. Sarah's impending tears threatened to boil over, and she prayed he couldn't see them in the dark night air. He leaned an arm against the railing, and his lips curled further. Sarah tried to look away, but she was caught in the tractor-beam of his stare.

"But then there are times..." He started. Sarah's crushed soul waited hopelessly for the final blow. "When I see something else, a burning ember that glows brighter than the greatest star. It's a fire I've never seen before. It's small, and it's fragile, but it's growing. It needs to be nurtured like a budding flower, but when it blooms...it will be stronger than anything this world has ever seen."

Sarah gaped, mentally and emotionally unable to understand anything he had just said. Jareth found himself a little caught up in the moment. Being there, remembering everything, and then seeing her now. It was too much. Never had he spoken of Sarah's run with such tranquility. It was a glorious feeling, and he marveled in it. At the moment, he had no filter as to what came out of his mouth, and he didn't care. He would worry about all that later. But right now, with Sarah, the things he was saying just seemed...right. And so, for better or worse, Jareth kept on talking.

"It's this spirit, beautifully broken, that draws me like a moth. I see the girl who defied it all -who's will was as strong as mine and kingdom as great, and then I see you -beaten and shattered yet still standing. I see your spirit poking through the cracks, and suddenly...I want to be the one who plucks that flower, a blooming rose whose peddles are as soft as your skin and whose color is stained by the sultry red of your lips. I want to hold it in my hands, and feel the prick of its thorns." Jareth's gaze cast itself down and his hand tightened as if enacting the gesture.

Sarah couldn't move. She couldn't speak, because she couldn't breath. Jareth's admission had knocked the wind clear out of her. There was so much effing poetry, she couldn't process it all fast enough. She was still working her way through 'budding flower' when he suddenly appeared before her, bringing a hand to her cheek. He grazed the backs of his fingers along her jaw as he spoke.

"I am very cruel, Sarah. Never forget that for one moment. The things I've done, the things I do, the things I will do -they will not change. But.." His voice caught for a moment, lost in the twinkle her unshed tears cast across her eyes. He brought his index finger to her chin, pulling her face to him. "you are incredibly frustrating."

And with that, Jareth lowered his head and placed his lips gently against Sarah's. It was chaste, and slow. Sarah's mind was still wrapping itself around 'sultry red' when he pressed his face harder into hers, the pressure of their lips increasing. Jareth's tongue slowly grazed along Sarah's swollen lip, gently caressing the tender mark he'd left earlier that day. It was this feeling against her skin that reminded her to breath, and so she opened her mouth for a quick intake of air, but was instead met by the invasion of Jareth's prying tongue. His hand moved to grip her chin as he flicked his tongue across hers and deepened the kiss. Sarah's brain was still working on 'thorns', so her body decided to take over.

Sarah's lips relaxed, and molded to Jareth's. Her tongue slowly rolled with his as he sucked on her lower lip. He tasted the tanginess of her once bleeding lip, and massaged it with his tongue as if healing it. Sarah's mouth started picking up the pace, her tongue darted into his mouth and twirled with his, running along his sharp teeth and sucking at his own lips. Back and forth they went like this, slow and sensual, for a few minutes until Sarah's mind finally finished processing what he had said and started working on what he was doing.

Sarah's eyes widened as her brain joined her body, and she quickly backed away. She stood back and gaped, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold came back to her body, sending chills up her back and creating goosebumps over her skin. She didn't say anything, just stared.

Jareth's expression was doleful. He looked hurt, and sad, both satisfied and dissatisfied all at once. Sarah's heart started to pound, firmly brought back to the here and now. Everything Sarah knew hung in the balance as she waited for Jareth to do something. After a moment of awkward tension and silence, a complacent grin donned his face, and his head tilted slightly.

"You're cold." He said, moving towards her. Sarah's body stiffened, but she didn't move away. With one swoop of his arm, he scooped her up and held her to his chest. The next moment, they were inside, in a small dusty room with no windows. "It's very late, you must be exhausted." He said, as if he actually expected her to answer.

Stepping over to the bed, he gently laid her on top of it, fighting the urge to do anything else.

"I think I like you a lot better to work as my personal servant rather than down in the kitchens." He sounded very satisfactory. Sarah still gaped, searching for her tongue. "You should get some sleep. Don't forget, you have to report to me at five tomorrow." He teased, standing awkwardly in the center of the room. He felt as though he should leave, but he couldn't just depart without her saying something, anything.

"Yes.." Sarah murmured, looking down and away from him. "I had an excellent first day, thank you. I'll be up bright and early." She said, not sounding half as sincere as her statement intended. Jareth smiled.

"Goodnight, Sarah." He said.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty." She replied.

And there it was again, like a cold bucket of water that had just come crashing down on him. Every time, every time something would happen she would say that to him. Utterly ripping him back to reality. His smile faded, and the brightness in his eyes dimmed, fully registering the dejected daze Sarah was in. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself. Cognitive process came back to him as he started replaying their moment on the balcony. _What? Did I? What did I say? Ah fucking damn it! _Jareth's emotional revelry came to a screeching halt. In the next second he was gone, needing to be far far away to deal with the mountain of baggage he'd just created.

Sarah waited until she was sure the coast was clear before getting out of bed. She leisurely changed from her pretty red dress into one of her nightgowns, hunkering back into bed to contemplate the days adventures. How could so much happen between them in one day? He'd kissed her, twice! Whatever happened just then, out on the balcony, it was confounding. She wanted to give in, it would be so easy to let herself be giddy about the situation, playing it over and over until Maab came to wake her the next day. But that would be foolish, and she knew it. There was too much going on, too much complicatedness.

She leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to calm her nerves and think as rationally as possible. Yes, Jareth had kissed her that afternoon. But it was out of frustration and angst, not a real I-like-you kiss. And yes, Jareth had made this beautifully fluffy confession of God knows what to her and kissed her yet again. Yes, this time it was an I-like-you kiss, but what did it mean? Where did things go from there? She was still a slave, and he was still a king. There were only so many possibilities. She'd only been there less than a week, things were happening way too fast. She needed more time, more time to simply adjust, and let him adjust as well. She had so many issues, big issues that needed to be resolved if there were to ever be anything between them, and she wasn't ready to resolve them just yet. And then there was Jareth, who had even more issues, at least she knew what she wanted -him. And there he was, torn between dominance, liking her, and liking what used to be her. She knew he was dark, controlling and kinky, but he wasn't evil. He needed to decide which one he was going to be before this went any further.

On and on Sarah's mind went. Her eyes grew heavy, but she couldn't sleep. Letting out a sigh, she focused on the soothing ticking of the clock. Wait-clock? Sarah opened her eyes to see there was now a tiny clock sitting on her dresser. it was old and dusty, and had a small bronze pendulum that swayed too and fro just like the six foot+ tall giant in Jareth's study.

Sarah grinned at the little thing, she'd have to remember to tell Maab thank you in the morning. Laying back into bed, Sarah curled around the worn blankets and settled into a comfortable position. With something to help distract her, she pushed all thoughts of Jareth from her mind, and started the good ol' fashioned sleep remedy of counting sheep; sheep who skipped along to the beat of the clock.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

  



	12. 5-9 Plus Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 12, 5-9 Plus Over-Time

"I don't know how you people do it. This is way too early" Sarah groaned, stepping out of the bathroom. She looked to the clock, 4:45 am. Maab only smiled.

"Time is a precious thing here, you can't take it for granted. We all must appreciate each waking moment we are given." Maab said, stepping out of Sarah's way as she knelt down to the dresser. Her eyes widened to see the girl was donned only in a towel.

"No philosophical proclamations before 6 am." Sarah grumbled, opening the top drawer to remove a clean garment. Her expression was unfazed to see that all of her plain jane dresses were replaced with soft rich gowns similar to the one she wore yesterday. Tapping her finger against her lips, she decided on a dark green dress with a straight neckline.

Maab watched in silence. Usually, Sarah remained in the confines of the bathroom until she was fully dressed. Maab would be waiting with cloth in hand for her to snatch through the door. Today however, Sarah had freely emerged in her towel. As she knelt, Maab was able to get a closer look at the girl, who up until that point, had been fully covered from the neck down every time she saw her.

Maabs expression went from curious to dreadful as her eyes trailed from Sarah's sweetly smiling face, following the cascading swirls of her damp midnight hair, down to the rest of her body. The Goblin's eyes widened as they made their way across the length of Sarah's arms as she held the dress out in front of her while clutching the fluffy towel to her chest.

There were faded deep grey and yellow blotches surrounding her right shoulder, tiny lines of broken and bruised veins strained against her skin leading down to her upper arm. Following the bruise on her shoulder, Maab saw thin bands that wrapped around her bicep, some were faint, others were more pronounced. At first she thought they were welts, but upon closer inspection she could see they were scars. Moving farther still, Maab's eyes focused on her forearms. There were dozens of horizontal and more bands of cuts and scars scattered up and down the length of her arm. Maab's eyes had to refocus when Sarah moved her hand suddenly, pushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

As Maab's eyes focused she could see a deep red gradient radiating from her wrist. She narrowed her eyes and saw horrifically swollen scars upon scars encompassing her tiny little wrists. The level of scar tissue built up around the marks was appalling. It swelled and bubbled her skin. It looked like someone had taken a chainsaw to them. _What has happened to this dear girl?_ With Maab's eyes examining close to Sarah's face, she caught a brief glance of several black bruises peeking out from the back of her neck -previously hidden by her hair. She felt her eyes warm with tears as she saw the chaste smile creasing Sarah's lips as she looked up and down the dress. _How is it you are still able to smile?_

The little Goblin stood and gaped, horrified and appalled that anyone could inflict such damage upon one so good and pure. She dropped her head as a stronger sense of dread drifted over her. With her eyes on the floor, she was able to catch sight of Sarah's pretty bare feet. Her gape gave way to a frown when she saw the same disturbing markings circling her ankles.

All this happened within the few seconds Sarah kneeled before her to pick out her dress. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Maab watched in dreadful sorrow as Sarah finally stood and stepped away, back into the bathroom.

* * *

Sarah emerged shortly after, feeling the same sense of girly delight she felt after putting on yesterday's dress. She loved the way the neckline stretched across her chest. It flattered her figure, but was much less revealing that her previous dress. And it was a deep forest green, she loved green. It brought out her eyes. As she blindly twirled too and fro, she caught glimpse of the tiny Goblin staring at her like she had just sprouted a third leg.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, her brow furrowing when she noticed her friend trying to hide the tremble shaking her body. "Maab, what's wrong?" She asked again, rushing to kneel before her and placing her hands on the Goblin's shoulders.

Maab wanted to cry for the girl. She wanted to know what happened, why she was here. Did Jareth give her those marks? What was this girl doing before she came to the castle? Feelings of concern were new to Maab, and she fought to maintain her composure.

"I'm sorry Dear, it's just...you look...lovely." She said, pushing back her tears with a smile. Sarah frowned and cocked her head to one side, her fingers tightened on the little creature.

"Thank you, but you're lying. Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" She asked, looking straight into her eyes. Maab let out a sigh. This girl - she was so strong. With that smile, no one would ever know what lay beneath her silken green dress. Sarah smiled at her, and Maab reveled as her big green eyes sparkled. She was so innocent and pure. Her body was broken, but her spirit filled the cracks. Maab wanted nothing more than to embrace the girl.

"You just...look very happy. It's confusing is all." She managed to say, giving her the most sincere smile she could muster. Sarah continued to scowl, but didn't press the issue.

Giving Maab a mistrusting eye, Sarah stood and ran her hands through her hair.

"Alright then, let's get going. It's almost five, and I'll probably pass out and fall flat on my face if we don't start walking." Sarah said, hands on hips. Maab shook her shoulders clear of tension and turned towards the door.

* * *

Sarah walked in content silence while Maab still fought her sorrows. As they walked, Sarah realized she didn't recognize this particular hallway.

"Maab, are we going the right way? I don't remember going this way to the study." She asked, peering around at the foreign walls.

"That's because we're not going to His Majesty's study." Maab said, turning down another corridor. Sarah quickly followed.

"Oh? Where are we going then?" She asked. Maab's eyes darted, remembering her concern over His Majesty's orders.

"You are to report directly to the king from now on. Unless he directs you otherwise." Maab said. Sarah caught the hint of worry in her voice.

"Directly to the king?" Sarah repeated, looking down to her worrying friend.

Sarah didn't get an answer to her question, as they arrived at a very large and intimidatingly gaudy door. It was tall and wide. Deep carving lain with gold decorated the heavy wood. Sarah cocked her head. None of the other doors looked like this. _Hmm..._

"I'll be back for you same time tomorrow." Maab piped up. Sarah looked down and gave her a friendly smile.

"See you then." She said. Maab cracked a smirk.

* * *

Sarah stood alone outside the expensive looking door. She reached for the handle and paused, raising her hand instead to knock against the hard wood.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

No response. Sarah waited, and knocked again. Still nothing. Glancing cautiously up at the door, she placed her hand firmly on the handle and turned it open. She heard the click of the handle, and paused. She could see a soft sliver of light peeking through the crack of the door. _Well, just another day in the office... _She thought. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open.

Sarah timidly crossed the threshold leading to the new mysterious room. Giving a quick glance around, she quietly shut the door behind her, gazing up and around at the scene before her. Sarah stood and gaped, and gaped, and then gaped some more. She stood in what appeared to be a lounge. At first, the layout seemed eerily similar to that of the study, but this was far grander. Everything was dark and heavy. Rich rugs and tapestries lay all around her. There were a multitude of scattered couches and chairs about the room.

Her eyes rose to the ceiling, which was high enough to easily be separated into two separate floors. The walls on either side of her were grand bookcases, every shelf filled to the brim. As she gazed, her mouth dropped open with the sheer grandiose of it. _So many books...this makes his study look like the lonely little shelf from my house back Aboveground._

Looking ahead, she saw the room continued into another, and took a few steps to investigate. The opening to the second room was lined with tall blood red curtains, also reminding her of the study. The room was wide. There was an insanely large mantel taking up the entire left corner of the room. It was made of black marble with gold accents, It was extravagant, and domineering, looming over her like a dangerous omen. Strangely, it reminded her of Jareth. There were yet more rugs and heavy fabrics everywhere. But the walls were now clear of mile high books cases, and were instead lined with wonderfully haunting paintings and medieval scenes of battle and splendor.

Sarah stood and marveled, leaning an arm against one of the eloquent couches circling the fire pit. Looking to her right, She saw familiar ceiling high windows lining the wall. She saw there was balcony on the other side of the great windows, and wondered where the door was. Her question was soon answered when she saw movement coming from the far right of the room. The clear door leading to the balcony was open, and a quiet breeze was rustling through the curtains. _Hmmm...curious_ She thought, taking another few steps deeper into the room. There was a desk similar to the one in Jareth's study at the end of the room, this one however was surrounded by all kinds of delicate furniture and luscious accessories. _Why does he need so many places to sit?_ She wondered, turning her head to see what lay around the corner to her right.

Sarah froze. This was the last adjoining room she could see. It was lavished with deep royal blues and golds and blacks. There were heavy desks and dressers and trunks and tall armoires lining the walls. Everything was so...so...overwhelming. There were thick midnight blue curtains drawn back from the opening to the room. She wanted to take a step, but her body wouldn't respond. Everything she'd seen was beautiful and exquisite, but the thing that truly had her awestruck was the more than king sized bed located in the far center of the room.

It was big, beyond big, more than enough for three people at least. It was carved from the same dark wood as everything else in the castle and had whirling head and foot boards carved with deep flowing vine-like patterns -very victorian style. There were four posts the size of tree trucks, each donned the same style of carvings. Connecting the posts was a black velveteen canopy. Tied to each post were the same midnight blue curtains, pulled back to reveal the luxurious black and silver fur throws that lay across the bed. _So many pillows..._ Her mind gaped.

Sarah's body flinched, feeling wave after wave of anxiety as she fully took in just where she was reporting to Jareth. _This is his effing bedroom...Gahh I can't be in here! _she screamed inside, flailing her hands as she turned on her heel and stormed away from the haunting presence of Jareth's bed. _That's his bed. That's his bed. This is where he sleeps, where he fucks people. Gahh!_

Sarah's chest heaved. Her hands glazed over in a cold sweat as she silently panicked. _Where is he? Why isn't he here? Is he just going to make me wait and torture me by being so close to that fucking bed?_Sarah's entire body was on edge, curious and afraid, horrified and enthralled. _Ok, breath Sarah, breath. _She told herself over and over.

In and out. In and out. Sarah took one deep breath after another, exhaling through her nose as she sunk into meditation mode. She closed her eyes, and took a step towards the fire place, standing stark and tensed. After a minute or two, she shook her head, clearing her rampant thoughts. She exhaled again, and opened her eyes, looking around the large set of rooms. _Seriously, where is he?_ She wondered.

She looked to one of the many clocks littering the walls, it'd only been about ten minutes. She groaned.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

Then Sarah felt something, or sensed it rather. She glanced over her shoulder towards the window. The breeze had picked up, and had started blowing some of Jareth's papers off of his desk. In a flash, she dashed across the room, jumping for the papers as they glided through the air.

And then, air started whipping around Sarah, flushing her senses in a whirl, and she quickly ducked down on instinct. Blinking her eyes, she looked around for the source of the frantic gust of air.

Sarah's mouth fell open as a stark white owl breezed into the room. She quickly stood and backed away, clutching the papers to her chest as she stumbled. The owl flew straight past her, perching on the back of one of the chairs placed around the desk. Sarah stood frozen and gaped, feeling a small adrenaline rush from the surprise of having a large bird of prey just almost fly straight into her hair.

The owl stood, cocking its head to one side as it stared at Sarah. Sarah's eyes darted, suddenly feeling very vulnerable by its presence. Bringing a hand to run her fly away hair behind her ear, she briskly sorted and placed the papers back on the desk. She was silent, waiting for something. The bird cocked its head further, so that its head was almost completely upside down.

Sarah stood and gazed a bashful smile, she'd forgotten he could turn into an owl and chided herself for her sudden panic. It was cute, big black eyes and soft white feathers. He just stared, observing her like she were the one who was in animal form. Sarah teetered on her toes, taking a nervous step to the side. The bird blinked, and shuffled its feet to mimic her gesture. Sarah bit her lip, trying to suppress her amused and embarrassed smile.

Then, in a flash, the owl stretched its wings and flapped, taking flight and zipping away from her through a door at the end of the room she hadn't seen before. _Ok, well I guess he's back then. _She thought, turning to close the balcony door.

Left alone once again, Sarah made her way over towards the fireplace, sitting patiently on one of the chairs. She looked to the floor and knotted her fingers.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

* * *

Sarah's head darted up when she heard a rustling from around the corner. The next moment, Jareth appeared dressed only in a pair of black night pants. His shoulders were hunched and his head was covered by a towel, his hands furiously shaking it as he dried his hair. _Um, wow..._ Sarah's mouth watered, openly gawking at the now damp and shirtless Goblin King. He was so slender, so languid and firm. She could see the muscles dance under his skin as he ruffled the towel through his hair. His pants were loose and flowing, hanging low on his hips in the most delicious kind of way. Sarah forced herself to bite her cheek to stop her jaw from dropping to the floor. He'd never looked more human, more normal. It was so unlike all the medieval frilly shirts and magic pants she'd been used to. Her heart skipped a beat once she saw the muscles of his arms flex. Post shower Jareth was sexy as fuck. God, she needed to get out of here.

Sarah's mindless gawking was quickly interrupted however by none other than Jareth himself. Removing the towel from his head, he straightened his back and held the fluffy fabric in front of his chest. He cocked his head to look at her, giving a quick one-sided smirk from beneath the heavy tendrils of silken blonde hair plastered down his face. Sarah marveled at the way his golden mane stuck and whirled around his shoulders and down his back. She slyly licked the inside of her lips.

"I'm running a bit late this morning. Please, make yourself at ease. I'll only be another moment." He said, turning briskly and disappearing around the corner. Sarah blinked herself back to reality, his departure seeming to break whatever spell his wet and naked chest had cast over her. _Hmm...Jareth, late for work? How interesting. _She thought.

Getting up from her seat, Sarah made her way back to the library section of the room, wanting to be as far away from Jareth's bed as she could when ever he reemerged. Needing a distraction, Sarah moved her attentions to a random shelf of the bookcase. Slowly walking along, she ran a finger down each of the bindings. She read the titles one at a time, until she came across something she recognized. Tipping the book with her finger, she gently pulled it from its confines, quickly flipping through it as she examined its condition. _Hmm, first edition?_ _Pretty rare..._ She thought.

"Goblin folklore, it's compiled of various fictions and bed time stories common throughout the Goblin World." Came Jareth's purring voice from over her shoulder.

Surprised and proud by the fact that she didn't flinch, she turned slightly, and saw him standing over her, now fully dressed in dark brown pants and a light golden poet's shirt. Sarah found herself eye-level with his beautifully exposed sternum. *Gulp*.

"I know. Tales Of The Underground, it's one of my favorites." Sarah said, grinning down at the old worn leather-bound book in her hands. She ran a finger across the cover, as if remembering something.

"Your favorites? Are you well versed in traditional Goblin script?" Jareth asked, bewildered by the idea that she could actually understand native Goblin tongue, let alone have a history of it. Sarah smirked.

"Yes, actually. I learned how to read it when..." Sarah's voice trailed, not sure if she should be referencing Severin yet again. Her eyes darted up to Jareth's, who were watching with intrigue. She almost laughed, his hair had returned to its perfect fluffy self, and his eye make up was as flawless as ever. She briefly wondered if he actually wore make up every day, or if they were real markings on his skin. She couldn't tell. Jareth cocked his head, urging her to continue.

"When I was with Severin...I would steal a book from his library. Some of the Goblin's would read it to me, and teach me how to read it for myself. Every few nights I'd put the old one back and steal another..." Her mind drifted with the memory.

"And he never caught you?" Jareth asked with impressed amusement. Sarah shook her head, placing the book back in its niche.

"Oh, he caught me all right, each and every time." She said with a bittersweet smile and a solemn look in her eyes. Jareth's smile faded, making the realization of what she'd just divulged.

"And yet you chose to continue?" He asked, grimacing at the thought. _Why would she be so defiant over such a meaningless thing? Why would she consciously bring pain upon herself?_ He wondered.

"Maybe it was just my way of sticking it to the man." She said with a shrug. Jareth gave a pained smirk, gazing down at the curious creature before him.

There was an awkward pause. Sarah's eyes darted, now uncomfortable with how close he was standing. She took a step back, and ran a hand through her hair.

"You said you were running late, Your Majesty?" She asked, trying to go back to the comfortable place of formality. Jareth's eyes softened.

"Yes..." He said, turning away and heading over towards the hearth. Sarah watched him warily. "I've been...preoccupied. I hadn't realize how long I'd been out." He said, pulling on his gloves to make sure the cuffs of his shirt were firmly secured beneath them. Sarah followed. _He lost track of time? What was he doing? He was in pajamas when he came back.._. "But, not to worry. We still have time." He said, stealing a quick glance at one of the many clocks. _Time? Time for what? _Sarah wondered. "Sit." He commanded, inferring to the chair next her. Sarah looked on as the grand hearth spontaneously ignited. She took a seat and waited.

Knowing what was to come, Sarah looked to her side and saw a silver breakfast platter already waiting -of course, it wasn't there a moment ago. She looked at it and frowned. It was too early to be hungry, and she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. At least it was something light, mainly fruit and bread.

"Eat." Jareth ordered. He was standing off to the side, reading through some papers. Sarah picked at a couple of grapes.

After a few minutes, Jareth causally strolled over to Sarah, dipping low in front of her face. He smiled something sinister as he plucked a peach that had been hiding within the assortment of fruit on the tray. Sarah gaped as he slowly brought the sumptuous fruit to his lips and took a juicy bite.

"Good morning, Sarah." He said with a playful smirk. _*Gulp*_.

* * *

Sarah was relieved to find her day progressing much the same as the one previous, minus two awkwardly emotional make out sessions. She would accompany Jareth to his daily meetings -court, small council and so on, scribing notes and fetching this or that. Jareth was at relative ease, making no mention or reference to anything that had happened the previous night, and she was glad for it. He'd walk and she'd follow, both keeping contently to themselves. It was like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. This was just what she needed - quiet, simple, time to adjust, no complicatedness. His eyes were light and breezy, all the anger and tension seemed to just disappear. She still had a dozen questions buzzing around in her head, his erratic shifts in mood being one, but right now she was more than content to distract herself with Jareth's worries of the day.

They ate lunch much the same as yesterday, though Sarah was mindful to keep their conversation light and impersonal. She liked learning anything she could about the Underground and Jareth's role in it, and he was more than happy to ramble on about his extensive importance in everything. She laughed at his arrogance, it was adorable. They chatted on like old friends, colleagues even. Colleagues- she liked that word, it lessened the weight of being labeled slave and master.

From the relaxed demeanor and light airy spring to his voice, Sarah guessed Jareth was feeling the same sense of relief she was. He'd been so angry and erratic, it must be nice to just focus on the art of pleasant conversation and not have to worry about meaningful proclamations of the heart. Meaningful proclamations of the heart, Hmm... She'd have to come back to that one later.

After lunch, she accompanied him to more appointments on preparations for the Fall Festive. Sarah found herself sitting with a smug grin on her face as she observed each stage of planning and negotiations between the Goblin King and his various subjects. He didn't have to employ them, to deal with their incapabilities and frustrations, but he did anyway for the benefit of his kingdom and she admired that. She caught herself fighting a giggle on more than one occasion. It was obnoxiously apparent that speaking to Goblins on the same level was not something Jareth did often, and each appointment with each different Goblin spurred their own entertaining frustrations. One could argue the usefulness, loyalty and passion of Goblins without doubt, but regardless of all that they were still very dull and primitive creatures. Every now and then, Jareth would roll his eyes and glance up to Sarah, they'd grin at each other like they were sharing some inside joke, and then he'd turn his attentions back to said Dwarf, Goblin, or whatever sort of creature it was. It was nice, slow and peaceful -friendly.

It wasn't until halfway through their dinner that Sarah realized her day was coming to an end.

* * *

"I like this." Jareth said, stabbing another bite of steak with his fork. "I don't usually allow others to dine with me." He continued, clearing Sarah's confusion over whether or not he was referring to his food. She gave a sly smile and a sideways glance.

"i like dining, period." She said, turning her gaze back to him. Jareth gave a weak smile and looked down to his plate.

"It certainly makes things easier." He said, teasing her. Sarah wondered what would happen if things were hard.

"Yes well..." Her voice trailed off. _It's not very hard to make someone eat when they've been starved for the past three months... _She wanted to say, but she held her tongue. They were quiet a moment. "Are your days always like this?" She asked, noting the time. 9:35 pm. She and Jareth had been up and busy since 5:30 that morning. Were his days really this long?

"No, they're not." He said with a sly smirk. His head was still cast down, watching as he picked at his food with his fork. Sarah rolled her eyes, catching his meaning.

"This long, I mean. The same routine, all day everyday? Doesn't it get boring?" She asked, willing him to look up at her.

"I find ways to entertain myself." He said, his sneer widening. Sarah tilted her head. His expression was so boyish, it was surprising.

"Thank you again, for upgrading me to personal servant. Enjoying my work makes servitude...more endurable." She said with a wave of the hand. Jareth paused momentarily, but she didn't notice.

"It was necessary." He stated flatly, all traces of his smile now gone. _Necessary to keep an eye on you... _His thoughts continued.

Jareth's mind drifted back to the very reason for keeping Sarah by his side. Severin- he was still scheming, and she was a part of it, ignorant may it be. The rational part of his brain told him he should still be suspicious, but just sitting there talking with her made all his negative thoughts just float away. He scowled at himself. How could he let himself forget so easily? He knew she distracted him but... His thoughts halted, and he sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to rationalize himself out of this one. He was enjoying Sarah's company, plain and simple. She was a welcome distraction, for better or worse. He was a king with the weight of the world on his shoulders. So much could be happening, but right here, right now -these past few days- it had just been him and Sarah. Perhaps he should stop all this second guessing and just lay back and enjoy it?

Sarah watched the conflict play across Jareth's face, and immediately regretted her statement. _Damn, I was doing so well. _She thought.

"Why was it necessary?" She dared ask, taking advantage of the permission he'd given her to once again _speak to him casually_. Jareth's brow twitched, as if seriously considering the answer to her question.

"If I hadn't..." He started, his lips curled on one side after a moment. "You'd be storming my halls with an army of Goblins donned with pots and pans by now." His eyes darted up to hers, he looked carefree again. Sarah gave him a pouting smirk.

"I don't think we would have gotten very far." She teased. Jareth gave a light laugh.

"No, you wouldn't." His sneer was predatory. Sarah squared her shoulders.

"And what is the punishment exactly for leading a rebellion within the castle walls?" Sarah asked, feeling a sudden heat rise in her belly. Jareth's eyes darkened.

"Why exactly are you asking, Sarah?" He asked, letting her name roll off his tongue. Sarah took a deep breath. Did she really want to play this game?

"Curiosity." She said as flatly as she could.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." His voice was a low rumble. _Oh lordy... _She thought.

"Is that a hint or a warning?" She asked, crossing her legs and squeezing to help hide her anxiety.

"Neither." He purred. His hands rested as fists against the table, his food forgotten long ago.

"That's very ominous." Sarah said, glancing down and away in an effort to come off as nonchalant.

"Does that make you nervous, Sarah?" He asked, sinking further and further into their game. Sarah's breath hitched at the dark sensuality of his voice.

"No." She stammered, taking a deep swig of wine to hide the worry that flashed across her face. No, she wasn't ready to play this game.

"Really? You're not afraid of me, and now, you're no longer nervous of me... Am I getting soft in my old age? Perhaps I'll have to start cracking my whip." His voice slowed and drifted as he spoke. Sarah's eyes widened, not sure if he were joking or not.

"You have a whip?" She asked, trying and failing to muster a laugh, whips made her...remember things. Jareth gleamed a wicked grin, resting on his forearm and leaning in over the table.

"I have several." He purred with devil's charm. Sarah leaned back in retreat. "Would you like to see?" He purred again, there was a gleam in his eye full of all sorts of dark promises. Sarah shifted in her seat, and a small grimace came to her face.

"I'd have to break a rule first..." She said through gritted teeth, running a hand up the length of her arm. Jareth cocked his head, sensing the dramatic change in her demeanor.

"I wasn't referring to punishing you." He said, trying to sound both sensual and reassuring at once. Sarah's eyes darted up to his in a flash, before slowly scanning the room. Her circumstances of being in Jareth's chambers so late at night was finally starting to dawn on her. The tension grew with her silence.

The moment was about to grow awkward when they were interrupted by the loud chiming of the numerous clocks ringing throughout Jareth's chambers. Turning his malevolent attentions away from Sarah, he glanced over to the nearest clock. 10:00 pm. The brief distraction from Sarah was enough to clear his head. When he turned back to her, he saw just how antsy she really was. He couldn't tell if it was excitement or anxiety.

"It's rather late, you should get some sleep." Jareth said. Sarah let out the breath she'd been holding. "Besides, I can show you my whip collection some other time." He continued, giving her a dark and playful sneer. Sarah felt her cheeks blush, and she gave him an innocent smile.

"If His Majesty wishes." She said, giving him a purposefully flirtatious smile. Jareth's mouth formed a hard line, they were back to _Your Majesty_ again. He didn't know why that bothered him so much, but her smile softened it.

"Good night, Sarah." Jareth said, his eyes beaming with controlled restraint. Sarah's smile became more genuine.

"Good night-" And before she could finish, Sarah found herself alone. She blinked, registering her new surroundings. She was in her room, sitting on her bed. She relaxed her shoulders and let out a sigh, the last word still hanging on the tip of her tongue. "Jareth..."


	13. Mannerisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 13, Mannerisms

The next few days brought the first feelings of normalcy Sarah had felt in a long time. For the first time since she'd become a captive of the Underground, she felt genuinely content; no longer feeling anxious or nervous around Jareth, as he seemed to be sinking into the same sense of neutrality she was. She'd wake up just before the crack of dawn, shuffle around with Maab, have breakfast with the King and then they would be on their way. Court, small council, meeting after meeting, lunch and eventually dinner: it was a routine Sarah easily slid into. She hadn't been beaten once since the Harvest Ball; and while she quite enjoyed Jareth's personalized form of discipline, she hadn't been scolded or punished since the night he had her in chains. She was doing a good job of staying on his good side. The submissive shackles around her soul were starting to loosen. The nagging voice in the back of her head that had nothing better to do than remind her of her forced servitude was little more than a whisper. She didn't feel like a slave anymore, she felt like an employee. And while she was still cautious that Jareth was indeed her master, the defensive tension she felt whenever they were alone had virtually numbed itself out of existence.

As with before, Jareth was very serious where his work was concerned. He was cold and polite, putting Sarah at ease with his distance as planning for the impending ball became more and more hectic. His battling mind and conflicted emotions seemed to just level out as one day led to another. No longer feeling the weight of his anger was almost uplifting. Calm, neutral: it was a strange sensation that he didn't recognize but welcomed. He thought to question it, but he had more important things to worry about; and the positive effect Sarah's presence seemed to be having in soothing his mind helped him to better sort through the tower of legal matters towering over his doorstep. And so they went, as two happily hollow robots.

* * *

After a four or five days of unhindered repetitiveness, Jareth was forced to break the cycle.

"I'm being called away to deal with some disturbances tomorrow." Jareth mumbled, his eyes scanning the group of papers he held before him with grim intent.

Sarah looked up from her food. She had been wondering why he'd been combing through paperwork during the course of their meal. Dinner was a signal to the end of the day, so he usually finished whatever business he'd been working on before hand. She placed her fork on the plate and reached for her napkin.

"Nothing to bad I hope." She said, patting her lips with the cloth. Jareth's hand gripped his chin as he stared at the letter, his eyes narrowed on it.

"No, nothing I can't handle. I should return well before the ball" He said, casting the papers off to the side. Sarah felt the urge to ask him what the disturbance was about, but it wasn't her place. She took a swig of wine instead. She'd never told him, but the first time she'd ever had wine was with him. She secretly laughed at the way her tongue seemed so familiar with its taste all of the sudden.

"That's always good." Sarah chirped, biting off the tip of her asparagus.

_Ugh, that damned ball..._She secretly groaned. Earlier that day, Jareth had affirmed that she would be waitressing (for lack of a better word) the Fall Festive Ball the following day. While she had no room or right to complain, Sarah couldn't help making clear and negative parallels to Severin's Harvest Ball. So much buzzing and bustling about. All of the Underground would be there; and while most other Fae regarded her presence with indifference, there were always those who would look down on her. Severin being one.

What rilled Sarah more than anything was the threat of being confronted by Severin. Maybe she could keep busy behind the scenes? But what if Jareth summoned her? Would he do that to her? Maybe? Probably? Yes? In fewer words and less rambling, Sarah was not looking forwards to tomorrow evening. Not one bit.

Pulled from her revelry, Jareth tapped his finger against the table, looking deep in thought. He shifted to rest his elbow on the table, with his cheek leaning into his fist.

Sarah took the time of Jareth's silence to sneakily look around the room -his room. Everyday, she'd reported there. They'd eat lunch and dinner there. It all seemed so familiar, except for what lay around the corner of course. No matter how sated she felt she made sure to steer wide and clear of the dark foreboding bed that lay in wait only a few feet away, just out of sight. She wasn't ready for that yet, no matter how much she wanted to be.

It was then that she felt the uncontrollable urge to giggle. Ten days, ten days she'd been there, little over a week, and already she felt right at home; like they were old palls or lovers casually eating dinner together as they always had for years and years. But that wasn't the case of course, she was his slave and he was her master. Her mind briefly wandered back to the night Jareth had bought her, and the days following. Why did things seem so different all of the sudden? Why were they so at ease with each other? What changed?

Sarah thought and thought and thought, starting from his haughty warning, moving to wooden spatulas, chains and leather handcuffs, finally ending on first angsty and then sentimental kisses. _Hmm, kiss..._Ever since he kissed her out on the balcony, things had started to get a lot more simple. _Maybe that was it? Maybe that was just a way for him to get all the flustered-ness out of his system?_ _He is very physical...maybe that was just his way? Maybe he actually doesn't desire me the way I've been perceiving it? Is that why he's been so cold and straightforward? He hasn't really made a move on me since..._But then she remembered his offer to show her his whip collection. _He was definitely flirting there. Damn, I should have just taken him up on his offer then..._

Sarah replayed the idea that things in their current stage were leisurely simple, and thinking about it now, she would say things couldn't be any less simple. Her wandering mind started making its way back to her dimly lit dinner with her new friend the Goblin King. She watched the scene like a third-party specter. There was a quiet rumbling in the back of her mind, as if she had wandered blindly into the eye of the storm. And then, like someone had finally popped the bubble around Sarah's brain, she realized that was exactly the case.

Something huge had happened between them, and it was left hanging in the air gawking in front of their faces. They hadn't made mention of their little tongue tango once since it happened, and then it started making sense. This daze, this happy void they were in, it was in response to the dramatic change in their confusing fucked up relationship. The issue -the change -the feeling: It lay in waiting, lying dormant around them until it found a catalyst to spark some devastating reaction -probably blowing Sarah into oblivion.

Sarah wondered how long their emotional vacation would last, and contemplated whether or not she truly wanted to start some unknown chain reaction between them that would change their outlook on each other forever. Whether good or bad, the change would be something wouldn't it? Could she really say she was happy to be caught in this twilight-zone for the rest of her life?

Sarah was caught between another giggle and an exasperated sigh, this was too deep and soulful for her to deal with right now.

"May I ask what it is you are finding so amusing, Sarah?" Jareth's sweetly conniving voice rang through. Sarah blinked once, then twice, her eyes readjusting to the real world. He was staring at her. _For how long? _She couldn't tell if what she saw was humor or irritation in his eyes. Sarah shook her head.

"I was just thinking of your meeting with the decorator for the ball." Sarah said with a wave of the hand and tilt of the head in an effort to appear nonchalant. Time ticked as she wondered whether or not he'd call her bluff.

"I found it utterly excruciating, but I can see how an outside party could perceive it as...amusing." He said, doing his best not to crack a smile -he failed. Sarah giggled again, relieved by his response. "That's a lovely sound, I don't think I've ever heard it before." Jareth said, giving her a weak boyish smile. Sarah blushed.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know I still could." She said, her voice was bittersweet. Jareth's smile reduced to a faint grin.

"Well, I'm glad to be the one who helped make such a discovery." He said, eyeing her as he raised his glass to his lips. Sarah bit her lower lip.

"So...you're being called away? Does that mean you're leaving the castle?" Sarah asked, trying to deflect from the multiple interpretations of his statement. Jareth shifted in his seat, and Sarah couldn't help but catch the glint as the soft candle light bounced off of his pendant -inadvertently bringing her eyes straight to the assumingly soft skin that peeked out from the low opening of his shirt. He was wearing a very deep red tonight -black almost, like coagulated blood. His pants were black and velvety, it reminded her of the outfit he wore in the Escher room...

"Yes...I'll be gone for a few hours..." His voice trailed as if considering something. Sarah wondered what that meant for her, luckily he was quick to answer her unspoken question. "I can't take you with me." To be more truthful, he could, but he wouldn't. He needed to keep her hidden and confined until he dealt with Severin, and she'd be safest within the castle walls. "So, you'll be pleased to hear you have the morning off tomorrow." He said, sounding so pleased and sure of himself. Sarah's lips curled in an effort to suppress her another giggle. _The morning off? Oh, thank you, thank you master! _She secretly chided, briefly wondering why he hadn't just assigned her to some other task in his absence. Yet again, Jareth's psychic ability to answer Sarah's silent questions pulled through. "I could send you down to the kitchens...but, I don't trust you anywhere near that wing." Jareth said with a wicked smile. Sarah openly scoffed.

"Whatever His Majesty's orders, I will be pleased and compliant." Sarah said, giving a playful bow with her arms. Jareth huffed.

"Pleased and compliant? Yes...I think that sums it up. And to think of all the fun I thought I'd be having teaching you how to be _pleased and compliant_...I was right when I said Severin had broken you in." Jareth said half-distracted. Not thinking his words would have any consequence, his eyes darted up to hers with a devilish spark.

Sarah felt a deep frown mare her slightly-healthier-looking face. She felt confused, ashamed, and all kinds of other negative things. Her eyes darted to her hands before beaming back at him.

"I was taught how to behave...to avoid punishment. Is that not what you want? Are you not pleased with my obedience?" Sarah asked, growing more and more uncertain and sinking lower and lower as she thought.

"I am displeased with being pleased." Jareth said, his tone flat and bored, though there was a smile haunting his face. Sarah was confused, and she dipped her head lower.

"You want me to defy you...so you can punish me." She mumbled, more as if reminding herself of the fact than relaying it to Jareth.

"That was the general idea." He said, apparently unaware of Sarah's questioning state. "But...like all games, there are rules -rules that must be obliged, even by me. And be it in your favor...you have managed not to break any rules -lately." He said with a quick smirk.

"But...If you are displeased with being pleased, and pleased with being displeased, how am I supposed to know how to conduct myself?" Sarah asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"And I thought you were good at solving riddles." Jareth teased, giving her a suggestive stare as he took a very, very deep swig of wine. Sarah blushed, feeling self-conscious, confused, and flustered all at once.

Sarah watched as Jareth placed the glass firmly on the table and turned to look at her with a most malevolent stare. _*Gulp*_. He didn't seem to be feeling the same level of serious emotion Sarah was, maybe she was taking this all a bit too seriously? Was he honest about not being happy with her? Or was it his version of a joke? She had no idea. Maybe it was the fact that her bubble had just been popped.

"The last time I solved one of your riddles, I ended up falling into certain death." Sarah replied, her voice indifferent.

"Your point?" Jareth asked, his expression shifting to be equally indifferent, but his amusement was still evident. Much to her reluctance, Sarah felt herself start to grin.

"I'm simply wondering if this riddle has a correct answer, or if everything here truly is contradictory and fixed." She said, her voice stern. Jareth rolled his head to her and smiled.

"Every riddle has an answer, Sarah. It is merely the consequences of said answer that you have put into question." He corrected, leaning back in his chair. Sarah's eyes narrowed on him, deeply considering the sincerity of his words.

"That doesn't seem very fair." She dared say, recalling the power that statement held during her run all those years ago.

"And how do you feel about that?" Jareth asked, the sheer amusement in his voice becoming more and more evident.

"I don't." Sarah's voice was certain and clipped.

"Such a pity." He said with a sideways smile. Sarah's eyes narrowed again. _Is he making fun of me? _She wondered. And just like that, all melancholy notions were forgotten from Sarah's mind, replaced by something more -lively. There was nothing she hated more than being made fun of.

"His Majesty is being very ambiguous." Sarah said, gulping back her hiss with a sip of wine.

"My Sarah, you honor me. Long have I strived to master the art of being cryptic." He said. Again, she wasn't sure if he was mocking her or not.

"Do you have a PHD in being cavalier as well?" Sarah asked, immediately regretting her words. Her eyes darted up from her wine glass, and were met by his burning gaze. The way he always tilted his head to one side reminded her of him in his owl form. _Hmmm...animalistic mannerisms..._

"I know what you're saying Sarah, and regardless, I find your comment flattering." Jareth said, giving her the sexiest, cheekiest, most bastard of a smile. Sarah blushed and looked away, catching the clock in her gaze. Jareth's eyes followed. "Would you like to go to bed?" Jareth's voice chirped, all playful and dirty. Sarah swallowed her breath, caught off guard and knocked clean over by his question.

"Uhh-ummm-" She stuttered briefly, considering what sense he asked his question in. Jareth's sneer intensified.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, giving her a toothy sneer. Sarah's eyes continued to gape.

Without breaking his stare, Jareth stood and straightened himself up, extending a hand in Sarah's direction.

"Come." He commanded. Sarah's knees started to shake. Jareth raised an eyebrow at her, and glared at her with warning not to defy him. Sarah gulped, feeling a sharp tingle run down her spine as she placed her hand in his.

Slowly, Jareth's rising hand brought Sarah to her feet. With a small tug, he brought her to his side. Without a word, he turned and started walking them through his chambers -towards the bed around the corner in an agonizingly slow pace. Sarah's heart pounded and pounded. Her mind was frantic. Was this really happening right now? Was this really going to happen? Lost in her mental overload, she failed to notice the smirk lacing the Goblin King's lips as he peered down at her out of the corner of his eye. How he loved their little games.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

The sound grew louder in Sarah's ears the closer they approached what wait around the corner. Her hand rest limply in Jareth's, as he held it in the air as if displaying her for all to see. Sarah's eyes were glued to the wall that separated them from that frighteningly marvelous bed.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

And then it was silent. The heavy thumping rattling Sarah's brain stopped dead as her heart fell to the floor. They'd rounded the corner, and were now standing in the middle of the bedroom section of Jareth's chambers. Only, it wasn't Jareth's dark symbol of temptation that met her.

True, they stood in a bedroom, and true, they faced a bed, but it wasn't Jareth's -it was Sarah's. She looked back over her shoulder, expecting to see the rest of Jareth's chambers behind her, only to be greeted by golden hued stone and a familiarly drab wooden door. They were in her room? They were in her room! Her brain finally registered.

Sarah's eyes darted, up and down, and side to side before finding their target on Jareth's face. He was staring straight ahead, with that damned incredulous smirk on his face. Taking a step away from her, Jareth oh-so-gentlemen-like bent down as if to place as searing kiss on the back of her hand. Sarah's mouth fell open, furiously excited and anxious as to his next move.

"Sleep well, my Sarah." He purred, those smoldering mismatched eyes holding her in place. Sarah blinked once, then twice, and he was gone.

Sarah quickly recoiled her hand from the thin air she was holding it out to. She turned her head from side to side, before letting out a sigh of relief and minor disappointment. Her shoulders hunched over, relaxed from the absence of extreme anxiety she'd been feeling only a second before. If she had any question as to whether or not she could handle the sort of change with Jareth she'd been contemplating every waking moment since she'd arrived in his company, the answer was no. A big, fat, whopping NO. Running her hands up and down her arms, she shook her head clear of it. The answer was no, she was not -most definitely not- ready for this.

* * *

"Up n' at em' deary!" Came Maab's shrieking voice through the darkness. Sarah clenched her eyes tighter, groaning before sitting up in bed.

"Maab? What are you doing here?" Sarah grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you mean dear? I'm here to make sure you don't sleep the day away." Her tone was surprisingly cheerful. Sarah took a deep breath and looked around the room, it was just barely 4:30 in the morning.

"What? I thought I got the morning off..." She mumbled sleepily. The Goblin's brow furrowed.

"Excuse me, dear?" She asked. Sarah yawned and stretched, before throwing her legs out of bed.

"Jare-His Majesty said he gave me the morning off. What are you doing here?" She asked, groggily making her way towards the bathroom. Maab's body tensed slightly.

"Oh, dear. Please forgive me, I didn't know." She said, moving to hinder Sarah's entrance into the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, her mind slowly waking. Maab shifted uncomfortable.

"I-uh,,,didn't know His Majesty had given you leave of morning." Her voice was a guilty whisper. Sarah cocked her head to one side.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Sarah asked, now sleepy and confused. Jareth had always made sure Maab was in the know.

"Umm, no, dear. He didn't." Maab's head was cast low. Sarah scratched her head.

"I wonder why." Sarah said. Maab took a step back. "Why do you look like I've caught you stealing cookies before dinner?" Sarah asked, becoming more cognitively aware. Maab's eyes darted.

"Well..." She started, clearly reluctant and ashamed to tell her. Sarah's gaze became more serious.

"What's going on? Tell me." Sarah asked. The little Goblin swayed on her toes.

"His Majesty hasn't informed me...because His Majesty has deemed my assistance unnecessary." Maab said sternly. Sarah's brow furrowed further.

"When did he say that?" She asked. Maab continued to twist and turn uncomfortably.

"Four days ago..." She muttered with shame. Sarah shook her head slightly, still too sleepy to fully grasp what she was saying.

"Then why...why have you been helping me get ready every day? Walking me to His Majesty's chambers?" Sarah asked. Maab let out a hard breath.

"I wanted...to make sure you were ok. His Majesty...I worry, for you. And when he told me my services with you were no longer required I...I just wanted to keep an eye on you, see you were ok from day to day." Maab's confession was like a hundred pound weight being lifted off the little creature's shoulders. Sarah grinned from ear to ear.

"Aww, Maab!" Sarah exclaimed, darting down to give the poor Goblin a hug. "You're such a good friend. Thank you." Maab shifted uncomfortable in Sarah's arms, she'd never been hugged like that before.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" She mumbled into Sarah's shoulder.

"Giving you a big, fat hug of course." She said with a smile. "Are you going to get in trouble for this? How much time does this take out of your schedule?" Sarah continued, releasing her friend to hold at arms length. Maab was both relieved and concerned at the bright beaming smile that shone on the girl's face.

"No, deary. I get all my work done. And, His Majesty sees all...if I haven't been bogged yet, then I think I'm in the clear." Maab assured, sounding more confident in her statement than she felt.

"Good. I like having you here." Sarah said, releasing the shaky Goblin and resumed her walk to the bathroom.

"What are you doing? Surely you'd like to go back to bed." Maab asked, simply staring as Sarah crossed the room.

"I'm already up aren't I? Besides, if I sleep in today, it'll throw off my whole sleep pattern." She said with a wave of the hand, disappearing behind the door.

* * *

Maab waited patiently for Sarah to emerge from her bath. As she stood, she wondered whether or not she would get a repeat of what happened a few days previous -Sarah in a towel. She was curious to see more of her bizarre markings. She wanted to know where she got them, and when. but she didn't ask. It wasn't her place. She'd thought about telling His Majesty, but the dark idea that he may have been the cause for them kept her at bay. The girl was spending all day and half the night with His Majesty, surely he must know what happened- She would tell herself.

Everyday since the strange occurrence, Maab would wonder if Sarah would emerge in that manner. And everyday, she didn't. She wondered what had happened, why it was only that one day she chose to reveal herself? But still, she said nothing. The girl was obviously very protective and insecure about her body, to that she fully understood, but why this one miss-up? What made her so comfortable with herself that she didn't mind showing her body? _Perhaps it was a mistake? Maybe she didn't realize what she was doing? Hmm.._.

Maab didn't have too much time to dwell when Sarah finally revealed herself from the bathroom. Hearing the door creak open, the worrying Goblin darted her head up to see nothing more than Sarah's head and creeping fingers peak around the door.

"Could you get me something to wear please? I forgot to grab something." Sarah asked.

Maab obligingly scuttled over to Sarah's dresser, pulling out a dark blue velvety dress. Sarah shook her head.

"Are any of my old outfits still in there?" She asked warily. Maab pursed her lips in confusion, turning back to the series of drawers to find one of Sarah's kitchen-wench dresses. With a victory smirk, Maab valiantly held a plain beige gown out to Sarah.

After another minute of two, Sarah fully exited the bathroom donned in her weathered beige dress.

"I don't want to worry about getting one of the nice dresses dirty." Sarah explained, after seeing the look of confusion and question on Maab's face.

"Why would you have to worry about that?" Maab asked. Sarah reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a plain white apron, tying it securely around her waist.

"Well, since I'm not working as His Majesties squire today, I figured I'd just go back to cleaning the hall." She continued to explain. Maab's brow drew.

"Dear, that's not your job anymore. You don't have to do that." She said. Sarah shrugged.

"Well, I'm already up and showered. I have the morning off and nothing to do with it. I don't think His Majesty would appreciate me wandering aimlessly through the halls-" A sudden flashback to her and Jareth's most delicious encounter when she got lost on her way back to the kitchen zipped through her mind. "So...I'll stick to what I know, cleaning the west wing of the castle." She finished with a satisfactory nod. Maab slumped her shoulders, she was right after all.

"If you insist." Maab replied, taking a slow lead into the hallway.

* * *

Sarah and Maab set right to it, sweeping, scrubbing and dusting the hell out of one particularly grimy corridor. They'd been at it for hours, the only inclination as to what time it currently was, was the fact that Maab had left her some time ago to head for the kitchens; which meant it was well past ten o'clock.

At first, Maab didn't understand why Sarah insisted on staying to continue cleaning alone. But after a short summary of Jareth's forbidding her to go anywhere's near the kitchens, Maab gave a shrug of defeat and headed on her way. Hours upon hours had past since then, or so Sarah assumed. Surprisingly, Sarah found herself not quite as affected by the eerie shadows of the hall as she had once been, and calling upon the strength of her anxiety in anticipation for that coming evening, set to furiously tackle all dirt and dust that dare cross her path.

* * *

And so now Sarah stood, hands on hips, scowling up at the dark and dusty wall in front of her. It was looming over her, mocking her with it's I'm-taller-than-you walls and ha-ha-you-can't-reach-me cobwebs. How she hated to be mocked. She gripped the feather duster she'd been holding, staring down the stone wall like it had just kicked sand in her face.

She looked up and down the hall, marking on how much progress she'd made since Maab left. All she had to do now was clear the damn ceiling, and she couldn't reach it.

Giving in to her frustrations, Sarah squared her shoulders and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Taking a deep breath, she reared back and jumped, extending her arm in hopes of swatting away those pesky cobwebs. Just barely missing her mark, she jumped again and again, inching closer and closer to her target. After about the tenth or so jump, she'd finally managed to make first contact. She landed with a stomp and fisted her hands, grinning over the small victory.

"What are you doing?" Came a distinctively annunciated voice from behind her. Lightening shot up Sarah's spine, and she froze like a plank, turning on her tiptoes to face the being that had startled her so.

Sarah stood, immobile, against the hard stone of the badly lit corridor. Clutching the duster close to her chest, she panted and gaped in embarrassment at the dangerously sneaky Goblin King.

"Well?" Jareth prompted with more than obvious joy. He was leaning against the wall opposite her, hands behind his back with one leg bent as his foot rested against the stone. He was grinning ear to ear, clearly amused. He was laughing at her. How long had he been there?

"I-I-was-uhhh-mm dusting, Your Majesty." Sarah stuttered, her eyes darting everywhere but at him and clutching the handle of the duster like there was no tomorrow. Jareth tilted his head, and his sinister grin followed. Sarah gulped, he looked both menacing and delicious; donned in an impracticably loose white shirt with the chest wide open, going down to reveal his upper abdominal muscles. He wore those memorable snakeskin grey pants that hugged him perfectly, and tucked into signature black leather boots. His hair was slightly frazzled -but then again, when wasn't it? - and his beautiful white shirt was tattered with blotches of red dust, pulled out in certain places. _Some one's been getting down and dirty..._ She caught herself thinking.

"Really? To me, it looked like you were jumping." Jareth replied with haughty banter. Sarah tried to take a step in retreat, only to be met by the cold wall.

"To correct myself, I was trying to dust but I can't reach that high. I was debating whether or not to go get a stool..." Her voice went faint, and she was forced to tear her gaze away from him as she saw a shroud of nasty brooding intent fall over him.

"Were you now?" He asked, clearly trying to mock her. Sarah was too caught off guard to worry about being offended.

"Uh.." She started to stammer once more.

Not waiting for her to answer, Jareth stepped away from the wall, hands on hips as he quickly examined up and down the length of the hall.

"You did all this?" He asked, there was a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Everything but the ceiling." Sarah added, her eyes wide and anxious.

Jareth's head rose to the ceiling, and then back down to Sarah.

"You seemed very adamant just now." He observed. Sarah teetered on her toes.

"Um..I suppose so." She muttered. "Since Your Majesty is back, would you like me to return to my usual duties?" She continued after a moment. Jareth smirked.

"When you're so close to victory? No, you should stay and finish." He said, looking around as if appraising their surroundings. Sarah pursed her lips, remaining still. Jareth cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well? Carry on." He urged. Sarah's eyes darted, she did not need to be humiliated again.

Slowly turning in her spot, Sarah once again found herself face to face with the daunting wall of mockery and shame. More than aware that Jareth now stood no more than three feet behind her, she tried her best to make jumping up and down as graceful and ladylike as possible.

Jareth stood with his arms crossed, thoroughly enjoying the site before him. Sarah was borderline discombobulated, and he was marveling in every minute of it. He quietly snickered as she tried to add poise to her jolting, not putting in nearly as much effort and not reaching more than a few inches off the ground.

"Come, come, Sarah. I think you can do better than that." He chided, smiling from ear to ear when she flinched at the sound of his voice.

Sarah's mind was a whirlwind, trying to bulldoze past all the shock, fear and embarrassment. She ground her teeth at his snarky remark, giving in to say _hell with it all_ and jump with all her might. Once, twice, nothing. She couldn't do it, and while she didn't hear him, she knew Jareth was laughing at her. With a flustered wave of the hands she stomped her foot and huffed.

"I can't reach it, Sire. I would be much more efficient if His Majesty would allow me to go and find something to stand on." She tried to say as politely as possible, taking one last ditch leap into the air.

"I have a better idea." Came Jareth's voice from much closer than it should have been.

As Sarah's jump peaked and her body started its decent back to the floor, she found herself halted midair. Her body froze and her eyes practically popped out of her head once she registered Jareth's hands around her waist. She felt a sudden surge of panic and felt an almost reflexive need to fight away his grasp, but she was able to force it down.

"Is that any better?" He asked, extending his arms to lift her higher in the air. Sarah gaped at the firm but gentle hold he had on her hips, and the steady strength pulsing through his arms. When she finally registered she was face to face with the junction of where the wall met the ceiling, she managed to find the will to move her arm and quickly dust her little heart out.

As Sarah dusted, she slowly regained the ability to breath. The surge of fresh oxygen to her brain, caused her to fully realize that Jareth, the Goblin King, had her by the hips and was actually holding her up to dust along the rim of a creepy old hallway.

Noticing that Sarah had more than finished sweeping away at that one particular section on hall, Jareth took a step to the side, presenting her with a new length of wall to dust. Sarah gulped and daringly peered down to Jareth.

"Is His Majesty going to hold me for the entire stretch of hall? Won't your arms get tired?" She asked, trying to seem unaffected as his fingers tightened and massaged the fabric of her dress. Gazing up to her fear-struck face, Jareth gave her a bastardly stare.

"I was planning on it. And no, my arms will not get tired. I am far stronger than you realize. But if you're so concerned for my wellbeing-" And as he said the words, Sarah felt herself being hoisted up in the air even further, plopping back down almost instantly as Jareth sat her on one of his shoulders. Sarah's eyes bugged and she threatened by bite a hole through her lower lip. _What is happening?_ Her mind exploded. "How's that for you?" He asked, securing her with one hand around her ankles and the other around her thighs. Sarah wondered how long it would be before her heart finally gave out.

"That's...-um, good, Your Majesty." Sarah spat, her voice much to high than she anticipated.

Sarah's body was beyond tense as she turned her attentions back to the wall, practically attacking it as a distraction from the confusing, dangerous, and mind-blowing man that held her on one shoulder by the base of her ankles. _Breath Sarah, breath!_ She screamed over and over.

They were quiet after that, Sarah vigorously swatting away while Jareth maneuvered them further and further down the hall. As the minutes passed, Sarah's anxiety started to settle -only slightly.

"Might I ask what it is you were doing out here in the first place?" Jareth quirked after their long silence. Sarah's breath hitched.

"I was helping Maab clean, but she had to go to the kitchens, and you said you don't want me anywheres near there. So..." She spat, keeping her eyes locked on the task at hand.

"I thought I'd given you the morning off? I expected you to still be asleep when I returned..." His voice started to trail, as if disappointed by the fact.

"I like to keep busy." Sarah spat, a little slower this time. Talking seemed to be releasing her build up of anxiety. She felt her shoulders start to relax.

"That's a very admirable quality to have." Jareth said, sounding a little distant.

"For one in a position such as myself? Yes." Sarah affirmed, feeling her legs start to relax. It was quiet for a minute. Sarah hadn't the courage to look down, but she had the feeling he was deep in thought about something.

"Why are you wearing this?" Jareth asked, finally deciding on a response. His hands gripped the fabric of her worn servants dress as he spoke, the action causing the hem of her dress to rise an inch of two above her ankles.

Jareth scowled as he gazed at Sarah's newly exposed skin. One hand tightened around her thigh -just above the knee, while the other moved to encapsulate her dainty little feet-just below the ankle. He'd heard Sarah say something, but he wasn't listening, his eyes and his attention glued to the pair of thin ankles that he held draped over his chest.

There were marks, deep, disturbing marks. Deep bands cut into her flesh, leaving jagged and nasty swollen scars. Band lay upon band, leaving a circle of permanently shredded flesh about three inches wide around each ankle. The scars were red and blotched, radiating out onto her otherwise perfect, flawless, pale skin. _Why hadn't I noticed these marks sooner?_ And then he realized all of Sarah's gowns were floor length. He secretly chastised himself, brushing his thumb across the alien scar.

* * *

"Because I didn't want to get any of the nice dresses you gave me dirty." Sarah responded, continuing to dust. She paused when she'd finished the section, and raised an eyebrow when Jareth failed to sidestep to the next. Still too nervous to look down at him, she placed her hands and the duster in her lap and waited. Jareth's fingers started digging into her dress, and then into her flesh. She felt his body tense, and something of grave warning fell over her. "Your Majesty?" Sarah called, a bit concerned with his silence. She felt his hand tighten around her ankles, and briefly wondered if he was indeed getting tired of holding her. She then felt his thumb brush against her skin, against... She couldn't finish the thought, and instinctively jerked her body away from him, causing them to almost topple over. "Your Majesty!" She cried out, trying to shake him out of whatever daze he was in.

* * *

As soon as his thumb made contact with Sarah's marred skin, Jareth found himself ripped from his daze as she started flailing and jerking out of his grasp. His eyes widened a bit, and he took a step back, clutching her legs tighter to him, rendering her physically unable to fall from his grasp. He lowered her dress, and placed his hand over it -she stopped almost instantly.

"Your Majesty! I'm sorry, I must have lost my balance!" Sarah exclaimed, trying to cover up the little indiscretion. Jareth remained quiet, cold as stone. He was angry, very, very angry.

It was back, the rage, the conflict. He was angry, mostly with himself. The past few days of mindless contentment were blown away into a million pieces in an instant. How could he let himself be so distracted? The vision of Sarah's scars brought it all back, all the anger, suspicion, worry. He felt the sudden urge to throw her against the wall and rip the dress from her body. She'd been his how long? And he hadn't even had the courage to make his claim, to see what kind of evil Severin had inflicted upon her pale succulent body? No, he didn't, and this proved it. One glance at her dainty little ankles was enough to send him into a blood-raged furry. She was happy and beautiful from the neck up. She showed no signs of her torment. _How can she still be? How could she not be completely crushed by her travesty?_Jareth's mind couldn't fathom everything he was feeling let alone thinking. Remembering he still clutched Sarah's lower half, he pulled himself from his rampaging thoughts.

Without a word, Jareth set Sarah firmly on her feet, gazing down at her with black rage and breaking self-restraint. Sarah shimmied in her dress, situating everything into its proper place, and then looking up at him -all wide-eyed and bashful. She smiled at him, a smile of embarrassment and flustered-ness. The stone expression of Jareth's face started to crack. _That's why..._ He thought, gazing down into her brilliant, cruel green eyes. They were beaming at him, and that's when he saw it -the fire, the smoldering ember that glowed brighter than the greatest star. Yes, she was broken, body and soul, but she was picking up the pieces (or was it him?). The mortal saying _what doesn't kill you makes you stronger _came to mind. Yes, she was damaged, but her will to live had never been stronger. He reveled in it, giving in to lose himself in the faint flicker of her eyes.

When she blinked, it was like being snapped out of a trance. Jareth was standing in front of Sarah, and she was awaiting his response.

"Not so graceful are we? I'll bear that in mind." Jareth said, quickly recovering from his daze. Strangely, he wasn't angry anymore. A shy blush spread across Sarah's cheeks. "I think the hall is clean enough, don't you?" He asked after a moment. Sarah gazed up and around, giving him a silent nod.

Turning on his heel, he issued for Sarah to follow.

"You never did tell me why you're wearing that thing." Jareth said after a long silence. Sarah glared up at him.

"Yes I did. I said I didn't want to get any of the nice dresses you gave me dirty. And then-" Sarah's voice caught. "and then I stumbled." She finished quickly. "But, looking at the current state of your apparel, I'd say that isn't exactly a big concern of yours." She added, trying to lighten the mood. Jareth gazed down to his sweat and dust drenched shirt.

"I was taking care of some things in the outer rim...It was hot out, and windy." He said, feeling the need to explain himself. Sarah brought a hand to her lips to silence her giggle. The way Jareth spoke to her just now, he seemed so innocent and lost. It was oddly adorable.

"So all the disturbances have been taken care of then?" She asked, stealing a glance up at his beautifully conflicted face.

"Yes...All's well in my fair kindgom." He said in an attempt to sound equally lighthearted. He sounded distracted.

Not long after, Jareth stopped and turned to Sarah, gazing down at her in all his glorious filth.

"As you know, the Festive is this evening. I must go and prepare. Appropriate clothing has already been laid out for you in your room. The Goblin will come for you when the time comes. Have you eaten?" He said, back to business. Sarah glanced to the side and found they were now standing outside of her door. She let out a sigh of relief and slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Um, no, Your Majesty." She said a shrug. Jareth frowned.

"Get dressed after you've eaten." The soft look in his eye betrayed the sternness of his command.

"I'll be ready and waiting, Your Majesty." She said with false enthusiasm. Jareth gave her a sad smile, making her question her statement.

"Until tonight then." He said, and then he was gone.

Sarah stood alone in the hall with an open look of confusion. _Until tonight then? I'm not actually going to see him tonight am I? Surely he'll be too busy running everything to see me, and I'll be scampering around with the help...Maybe I'll run into him while I'm handing out drinks? Hmm..._

And so Sarah entered her room. The first thing she saw was the towering plate of food awaiting her. With a contented sigh, she shook her head and closed the door behind her, residing to wait patiently for the dreaded night to come.

  



	14. X And Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

"Krougal! I need more wine!" Sarah hollered, leaning over a long stretch countertop. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and thrust her pitcher against the cold stone with a thud.

  
"More wine, coming right up!" Screamed the wrinkled dwarf known as Krougal, shoving past two other dwarfs who were scurrying about with their own toppling pitchers of wine. "In a hurry are we?" He asked, replacing his weighted down pitcher for Sarah's empty one. Sarah gave an exasperated smile.

  
"Fae really know how to hold their own." She said, pulling the pitcher across the counter, pausing momentarily to let her heart settle from all the hustle and bustle.

  
"I'll see you soon then." Krougal said, returning Sarah's smile with equal fervor. With a huff, Sarah placed the fresh pitcher on her tray and spun on her heel, heading back into the whirling sea of painted faces.  
  
When Maab came to collect Sarah just a few hours previous, she had been under the impression that she would be waitressing the many proud and esteemed lords and ladies of the Underground, fetching drinks and possibly food, gazing at the spectacle and listening to the surreal hum of other-worldly song and dance. She'd mentally prepared herself for an overly large and extravagant ballroom, drunken promiscuous lordlings and the frantic hustle of timely deliverance.

  
It didn't matter what amount of psychological readiness Sarah put herself through, none of it could prepare herself or compare to the site that met her.  
  
Initially, Maab had dragged Sarah through a small corridor leading to the back entrance of the main kitchens. Sarah gaped as she scampered mindlessly through the crowd of overly-zealous Goblins. The once familiar room was packed to the brim with zipping and zooming Hobgoblins, Dwarves, Imps, and many many other strange and alien creatures Sarah had never seen before. They were darting about in all directions, carrying various pitchers, glasses, and table settings. Like a conveyor-belt, she watched as platter after platter of horribly wonderful smelling food slid down the numerous countertops, acquiring the finishing touches by skilled and determined workers and handed off to yet more scurrying creatures. The entire room was well beyond hectic, and border-lined the ability to retain the label of "organized". She'd never seen it this busy before. She then caught glimpse of a certain memorable countertop brooding at her from across the room. She giggled at the memory of a kitchen empty of all but one malicious Goblin King. I wonder who's using that spatula... She smiled at her secret naughtiness.  
After making their way through the crowd, Maab and Sarah came to a screeching halt to stand in procession with a band of ten or so other waiters and waitresses, each donning matching uniforms. Sarah looked at the Goblin standing next to her, then down at her own dress, trying to stifle another giggle as she compared both the similarities and the -differences- of the two.  
  
When Jareth had left Sarah to prepare for the ball, she had entered her room to find her most exquisitely lavish dress yet. It was floor length, and long sleeved with a deep curving v-neck line. It was a light cream color with a shimmering golden flake overlay that spun and twisted in a vine-like pattern. It had a built in corset with blood red laces that tied down the back and matching red slippers. It was so rich and glowing, she couldn't possibly see herself wearing such a thing. As she held the dress out in front of her, she wondered what the rest of the servers would be wearing.  
  
Sarah's question was answered once she found herself standing beside her fellow domestics. The rest of the waiters and waitresses were either small Dwarves or very tall Goblins. Each wore the same golden pattered uniform, down-graded however to appropriately fit the simple forms of each creature. Sarah felt herself grin after looking up and down the line, she was so much taller than everyone else. She felt like Snow White and her 7+ Dwarves. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she was the only human in the Goblin King's service; but the thought was snuffed out by the distractingly giddy feeling of being "fairest of them all". She found herself paralleling that particular story with her own little fairy tale, and weighed the probability of getting her own happily-ever-after. She concluded by telling herself never to develop a profound gambling habit.  
As they stood waiting, Maab decided to break through Sarah's daydreaming.

  
"Sarah? Are you even listening to me?" Maab called, yanking on the hem of Sarah's dress. Sarah shook her head.

  
"Sorry, sorry, just a little caught up in everything is all." Sarah said, glancing down to Maab, who scowled in return.

  
"Well you better keep your head about you, deary. The night hasn't even started yet." She said. Sarah huffed.  
"This place is way crazier than Severin's." Sarah observed. Maab's eyes quickly scanned the room as if she were noticing it for the first time.

  
"Yes well...I can't say to that. What I can say is that His Majesty's social events are most renown and thought of having the highest grandeur in all of the Underground." She said with just a hint of pride. Sarah cocked an eyebrow.

  
"Really? Why does that not surprise me..." Sarah said with a roll of the eyes. "So, what can I expect from this evening then? What do I do? Where do I go? That sort of thing." She continued. Maab's shoulders squared as if preparing the speech she'd been rehearsing over and over in her head.

  
"You'll be given a platter with glasses and a pitcher of wine. All you have to do is make sure no one's glass is ever empty. You'll report back here when ever you need a refill." She said. Sarah shrugged.

  
"Alright, sounds simple enough." Sarah responded, looking around anxiously. They were standing in front of a door, apparently waiting for it to be opened.

  
"You must never look any of the guests in the eye. Always bow, or stay in a lowered position. Do not speak unless directly spoken to. Do you understand?" Maab continued. Sarah was starting to feel dizzy from all the eye rolling.

  
"Yes, I have been to one of these things before. I know how to conduct myself." Sarah said, sounding vaguely annoyed. Maab quirked a smirk.

  
"Oh, and one more thing-" Sarah peered down as the Goblin reached into her pocket. "His Majesty had instructed me to make sure you wear this." Maab said, extending her little fist to reveal a small pendant hung on a golden chain. What? Sarah wondered.

  
"Why?" Sarah asked immediately, confounded. Maab gave a half shrug.

  
"If ever His Majesty should desire your presence." She said, sounding very matter-of-fact. Sarah's brow furrowed, but she took the necklace from the creature and draped it over her head. "The crystal will glow should you be summoned." Maab explained further.

  
"Gotcha." Sarah said, examining the delicate red crystal now laying gently over her chest. So, there was now a more solid possibility that she would be facing direct interaction with the Goblin King this evening. She wondered if the butterflies in her stomach were from excitement or anxiety. "How will I know where to go if he summons me?" She asked after a moment. Maab almost laughed- almost.

  
"Oh Sarah, believe me, you'll know." And before Sarah could question further, She felt herself being bombarded by a hoard of Goblins handing off the much anticipated platters and pitchers. Not a second later, the mysterious door flew open.

  
And that's when the real awe struck in. A bright white light and a riot of song and voices surged through the void of the doorway, a little less than literally blowing Sarah away. She felt like she was standing on the front lines of battle as she felt herself urged through the door and into the blinding sea.

  
She'd anticipated a ballroom -large openness, high ceilings and stone floors. She had anticipated lots of guests. She had been anticipating something similar to Severin's ball. What she hadn't anticipated was Jareth's ball.  
Once the blinding array of light dissipated, Sarah's eyes adjusted to the most mind-blowingly extravagant sight she could have possibly imagined. The ballroom was twice the size of Severin's -at least, and the ceiling must have extended five stories. Whereas everything in Severin's castle was made of dark grey stone or silver metal, the walls of Jareth's ballroom were snow white. There were huge white marble pillars lining either side of the room, separating the dance floor from the common and dining areas. The floor was made of the same marble, each tile cut into a ridiculously complicated tessellating pattern. There were wild and warped golden chandeliers scattered sporadically about the ceiling, hanging in different intervals. It reminded her of the ballroom from her dream...maybe that was just his taste? Heavy and luscious blood red curtains draped between each pillar, and were tied back with thick golden rope. Sarah briefly wondered why he liked the color of blood so much... The light from the chandeliers cast a magical golden haze over the room, and she could swear it was actually snowing gold flakes. All the furniture looked like it was cast from pure gold and splayed into the floor like roots of a tree, and were adorned with red velvets and golden and silver accents. Behind all the decorations, Sarah almost failed to notice the fire-spitting acrobats flying through the air or balancing on poles. The Goblins Jareth contracted had really pulled through. Wowwww... Was all she could muster.

  
Sarah didn't have too much time to gawk however, as she quickly realized the room was already filling with beautifully intimidating Fae. Taking Maab's lead, she set out with her duties.  
  
The night seemed to fly by as Sarah darted this way and that, keeping both her mind and body busy as she tended to the needs of Jareth's ravenous guests. She'd give a quiet sigh as she filled one drink after another. Not one Fae had paid her any mind, and though she was still cautious, it was very relaxing. No one seemed to notice or care that she was the only mortal there -serving them drinks, not even their host.

  
Every now and again Sarah caught herself wondering what Jareth was doing. She'd seen him in the beginning. Like any king, his entrance was announced with all expected dramatics and epic anticipation. He'd appeared in the center of the dance floor, and a circle formed around him instantly. He gave a quick speech about how delighted he was with every one's company and hoped for all to enjoy the festivities and blah blah. As the masses clapped, it was hard not to notice both the men and women ooh-ing and ah-ing at him. Sarah quietly gaped from the nose-bleed section with the rest of the help.

  
Tonight, Jareth wore black dress pants with black leather boots that had gold flaked trim. He had on a golden cream colored shirt with a ruffled collar adorned with dark red rubies and such, over which he wore a red and black velveteen coat - very similar to the blue one he wore in Sarah's dream; but this was much darker... brooding... sexier. His gloves were black and his eyes were done up in a smokey black that faded and turned to red then gold as the marks stretched up his brow. Sarah had to pick her jaw up off the floor, and pluck the fly that was stuck in her gaping eyes.

  
After the initial introduction, Sarah had only caught glimpse of him once or twice. But Maab was right, she could always tell exactly where he was by the roaming cluster of people and dead-locked stares forming a target around his immediate vicinity. He'd be chit chatting with one Fae or another, smiling politely and standing tall. He looked tense, premeditated. It made Sarah anxious for some reason, so she did her best to steer clear. Jareth was sure to be in contact with the most powerful and influential Fae in the Underground, she didn't need to make her presence known. But, a part of her felt drawn to him. He was so strikingly beautiful, and for once she didn't look so bad herself -Maab had even helped to do something with her hair. She'd find herself clutching her necklace, hoping he'd summon her. But he didn't. The thought saddened her, made her -curious.

  
It wasn't long until she found herself trying to spy on the lecherous Goblin King. She'd scowl each time a Fae woman or three would approach him, and narrow her eyes as they giggled and gawked while he flicked the hair away from their overly exposed bossism. She shot daggers at his conniving sneer, but regardless of her surprising sting of jealousy, she didn't wait around to see what happened next. He is the king, you are the help. This is what happens, this is what he does. She told herself over and over.  
  
And so Sarah marched to the kitchens and back again with bull-headed determination, doing her best to be a good little slave. The hours started to tick, and Sarah felt a low melancholy haze start to drift over her. She started to forget the anxiety caused by the endless painted faces looming over her and the beautiful scenery surrounding her, until she spotted something from the corner of her eye. There was a glow, it was warm and fiery, and it was coming from her chest. She looked down and clutched the pendant, almost dropping her tray with the surge of relief and excitement. Her eyes darted around the room and instantly made their mark. And there he was, standing in the far center of the room. He was sneering, and his eyes were laced with something dark that Sarah recognized all too well. Her eyes drifted slightly, looking to see just who Jareth was talking to that had made him so agitated.

  
Sarah's eyes widened, and her heart fell through the floor and didn't stop until it froze over in the lowest level of hell. A sudden pang and rip and tear blew through her body with forgotten memories. She felt herself tremble as she looked over the man who held a snake's grin and eyes colder and sharper than broken glass. He was here, of course he was here, she knew he would be. The moment Sarah had been blindly waiting for was about to happen. Her only question was whether or not she'd have the sanctity of Jareth by her side - a sanctity whose legitimacy she was now questioning. She took a step towards them, feeling her joints crack from her stiff reluctance. Her breath hitched and her back became as rigid as a plank. Closer and closer she came to seeing Jareth, and close and closer she came to confronting Severin.  
  
Jareth groaned as he looked over the faceless occupants of his ball. As his eyes scanned from one wall to the other, he sighed at his own irritation. There was no need to be. Everything was running smoothly, his castle was glorious and his guests were lost in the stupor of drink and carnal pleasure. The night was progressing as anticipated, making it easy for him to slide through the motions of political betterment. He should be enjoying himself, he should be at ease; but he was distracted. All night his mind was focused on one thing -Sarah. He knew he'd taken a risk having her work the ball, and all his earlier second guessing was finally catching up to him. Whether he was talking, eating, drinking, or dancing, all his attentions were devout on keeping a permanent eye on Sarah. He hated putting her out out in the open like this, but it was necessary -there was no other way. He'd been waiting days for this.

  
Following Jareth's conflicted scrutiny over Sarah's allegiance, he'd realized the upcoming ball would be the perfect opportunity to gain further insight into the curious case of Severin and Sarah. He found himself mightily interested in observing their reactions to one another, and so had decided on having Sarah be out and about for all to see -For Severin's viewing especially. Seeing the way they responded to each other would be the solid assurance he needed to finally dismiss his haunting suspicion looming over Sarah -hopefully. While this little scheme posed an obvious danger to Sarah, Jareth was confident enough that she would be safe if kept in the public eye, she did belong to him of course, and Severin was a guest within Jareth's walls. That alone should be security enough. Yet, here he was, antsy as hell as he watched Sarah scamper to and fro within the crowd.

  
Jareth's need to keep an eye on Sarah was quelled by his need to remain inconspicuous. If he came off as distracted, or paying any manner of special attention to Sarah, others would take notice immediately. It would come off as a weakness, and one that could be quickly and easily taken advantage of against him. That was another danger of having Sarah out in the open. He thought back to the fact that Severin had openly flaunted Sarah at the Harvest Ball. Either Severin really had no care as to the consequences of said action, or he was doing it on purpose - that theory sparked another wave of suspicion that needed immediate resolution. So many questions, so many theories, and so little leg-room for answers. Something was brewing, and it was crucial now more than ever to remember that he was surrounded by a pack of wolves dressed in sheep's clothing. With this ideology, Jareth was forced to watch from afar, pretending to distract himself with chartered friends and tasteless female exploits  
  
"Jareth! My friend, I've found you at last!" Came an overly enthusiastic cheer, pulling Jareth from his secret prowl. Sarah had just ducked back into the kitchen. His head twitched as he schooled his features, turning slowly to meet the irritatingly familiar voice.

  
"Ah, Severin. So good to see you again." Jareth said, masking his horrid resentment with a sneer. Severin gave a courtly bow.

  
"I must say, you've truly outdone yourself, dear neighbor." Severin said, peering up to Jareth with a friendly smile before rising from his position.

  
"You are too kind. Am I to assume you are enjoying the festivities then?" Jareth asked, glancing off to the side. He didn't see Sarah. Severin leaned back on his heel and downed his wine.

  
"Indeed I am. I find it a relief not to worry about whether others are enjoying themselves, and merely worry about my own -satisfaction." He said, letting the last word roll off his tongue with questionable intent. Jareth's body tensed, but he hid it.

  
"I concur." Jareth's voice was clipped, still distracted with Sarah's whereabouts. This was it. Severin had approached him. This was the perfect opportunity to test his theories. He felt the will to beacon Sarah, but it didn't come to surface. He was having second thoughts.

  
Jareth hadn't anticipated this -this concern. The moment he'd laid eyes on Severin and his arrogant prowess, all he could think about were the past ten or so days with Sarah and what little had been revealed to him during that time. This man, this Fae, had truly tortured her and enjoyed every last minute of it. He felt a bubbling animosity hurling itself at his dearest neighbor. He wanted to inflict each and every torture he'd placed upon Sarah a thousand times over. He wanted to rip him to shreds and revel in his blood as he watched the life leave his wretched body. So many things he wanted to do, and he had no idea why. Yes, he understood the fact that another causing Sarah harm upset him. She was his, to protect. But this...feeling, it was different somehow, more than just mere possession. Jareth had been feeling like this more and more often in the short time Sarah had been in his company -this rage, this concern, this...uncertainty. He was still trying to figure out how to deal with it. Luckily, he didn't have the time in his current position. No matter his feelings, he needed to know, to be sure he could trust her. He needed to see, and as long as he was there he could keep her safe -physically anyway.  
"If I recall it was only a short while ago that we found ourselves in each other's positions. I say, how is that little mortal you bartered from me? Is she still alive?" Severin quirked, pulling Jareth from yet another daze. Jareth's brow twitched, and his lips curled up in a smirk.

  
"Yes, she is. And if I recall, you ended up giving her to me free of charge." Jareth corrected. Severin's gaze darkened.

  
"Yes...I find myself curious. How has she faired a week under your reign?" The tone of his voice and the spark in his eyes alluded to something scandalous. Jareth huffed and looked away.

  
"Why don't you see for yourself." He said, silently summoning Sarah's crystal.

  
The next few moments were ones of awkward tension as Jareth fought to maintain dominance over Severin's mischievous stare. He felt Sarah's approach, actually sensing the anxiety dripping off of her. With his expression locked, his watched as Severin's eyes drifted to the side and was not surprised when they widened -just a bit. Jareth dared not follow Severin's gaze.

  
"Your Majesty." Came the whisper of a timid Sarah. It was only once Severin's brow quirked in sheer disbelief that Jareth gave in to glance over at her. She was dipped into a low bow, just as she was when he'd first seen her at Severin's ball. Her head was cast low, he wanted so desperately for her to look up at him.  
"Rise." Jareth commanded, and so she did.

  
Sarah's eyes were glued to the floor and she fought to control her breathing. She was so close to him, to the man she thought she'd never have to see again. Everything Jareth had soothed in her these past few days was suddenly coming back to her full force. Jareth felt his chest rise, already regretting the decision he'd just made.  
"I believe Lord Severin is in need of refreshment." He said, purposefully keeping his gaze above her. Sarah's shoulders tensed. Why is he doing this? Does he have any idea what he's putting me through? Does he even care? Why did I know this was going to happen? She screamed inside.

  
Rather clumsily, Sarah rose her arm to fill Severin's cup, who lowered it out to her most obligingly. The look on his face was one of sheer amusement and intrigue. He cocked his head to one side as if observing a wild animal.  
"Girl." Severin spat, and she immediately darted her eyes up to his. Jareth's brow furrowed. She responds to his commands? "You're looking rather well. Tell me, are you enjoying my dear friend's employment?" Sarah gulped.  
"Y-yes, Your Majesty." Sarah stammered, recoiling her pitcher against her chest.

  
"And do you please your new king?" Severin continued. Jareth's eyes burned against the two of them. Sarah shifted uncomfortably.

  
"To the best of my ability, My Lord." Sarah said, failing to hide the tremor coursing through her body. Jareth fought his grimace, this was indeed what he needed but not what he wanted to see. Even now, she was truly afraid of him. Though not much had actually transpired, something in the back of Jareth's mind told him his question had been answered.

  
"She serves her purpose." Jareth interjected, trying to drag Severin's scorching gaze off of Sarah's quaking body. It worked, Severin looked up.

  
"Of that I have no doubt." Severin said, giving Jareth a toothy smile. Jareth did his best to remain impassive. There was a pause, and Severin's gaze slowly turned, his eyes lowering. Jareth watched as Severin brought his hand to gently plop on the top of Sarah's head. His expression was soft and caring, tender almost, it was like he was petting a dog. Sarah's body jerked as if preparing for him to hit her and then froze. Jareth could see through her cascading tendrils of hair that her teeth were clenched and her eyes were darting frantically. He found it almost unbearable to hide his scowl. "I'm glad to see you're taking care of her, Jareth. She truly is a rarity among mortals." Severin's voice was cold and distant. Jareth's attention became dramatically more acute. He was almost as tense as Sarah. Severin's eyes rose up to meet Jareth's, though his hand continued to stroke Sarah's hair. Time slowed with his scrutiny. Jareth grew wary, he was baiting him, but for what -he didn't know.

  
"Such rarities should be well maintained." Jareth's voice was low and sharp. Sarah pretended she could just melt away. Severin continued to stare, and his lips curled on one side.

  
"Indeed." Severin's tongue clicked as he spoke. Jareth stood his ground. The way the two stared at one another suggested there was far more going on than a mere exchange of pleasantries and observations. Jareth watched from the corner of his eye as Sarah sank lower and lower with each stroke of Severin's hand.

  
"I must thank you." Jareth said, his voice harsher than it should have been. Severin's hand paused. "You've done an excellent job breaking her in for me. She is most...compliant. Her lack of will is most...refreshing." He continued -lying. Severin drew his hand away and shrugged.

  
"More so for you than I, one can assume. She was a tough nut to crack, but crack she did." He said with a smile, raising his glass to his lips. Sarah started to relax. Jareth stifled a polite laugh.

  
"In that you have my gratitude." Jareth responded, fighting the urge to take a step towards Sarah.

  
"And you have mine for this decadent wine, neighbor!" Severin announced, apparently dismissing the serious undertone to their conversation. Jareth gave a forced grin. Severin glared at Sarah. "Oh, for Gods Sake girl, stand up!" Severin exclaimed with annoyance. Sarah's shoulders tensed, but she stood until her back was as straight as it would go. She kept her head cast low. Severin huffed with disgust. Jareth's eyes narrowed at his colleagues sudden shift in mood. "Jareth-" His tone was much softer. "You know how much I love our conversations but I'm finding myself reminded of past irritations with the presence of your servant. Allow me to bid you adieu and rejoin the pleasant merrymaking of your wondrous event." Severin said, much too hastily. Jareth's brow twitched.  
"If it pleases you, I shall dismiss the girl." Jareth said, watching Severin expectedly. Yes please! Sarah cheered.  
"That will not be necessary. I've taken too much of your precious time already. I'll leave you to your other guests." And with that, Severin gave slight bow. Jareth's brow creased.

  
"Very well." Jareth's voice was low and uncertain. Severin gave a serious nod, glancing down to Sarah before backing away into the crowd.

  
Seconds ticked as Jareth stood, examining the crowd for Severin's whereabouts as the curious Fae immersed into the sea of dancers. His brow furrowed, and he looked down to Sarah, who was still standing quietly off to the side, her head cast low. That was certainly...peculiar. Jareth thought. Severin seemed detached enough...and it was more than evident that Sarah was petrified of him. So why did something feel so off? He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to Severin's cheery smile. He replayed their interaction over and over. The point of this was to determine Sarah's allegiances, and it was clear to him that she truly did fear and despise Severin -mission accomplished. So why did he feel so unsettled? Was it Severin's sudden act of dismissal? After some more dark brooding, he finally turned his attentions to the mortified girl by his side.

  
"Look at me, Sarah." He commanded, but his voice was soft. Sarah bit her lower lip to cease its quivering as she rose her eyes to meet his.

  
Sarah's wide, frantic eyes beamed up at Jareth. His expression was stern, scowling almost. His eyes strained on her, as if in pain. She wanted to ask what the hell that was all about, but she remained quiet.

  
Jareth stared at Sarah, really stared at her for the first time that evening. He'd been watching her from afar, but it wasn't more than a quick glimpse here and there. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were flushed -probably due to her sudden rush of anxiety. Her hair was smooth and shimmering, falling over her shoulders in gentle waves. Her lips were a luscious cranberry -most likely the result of her incessant nibbling on them, and her eyes glistened and beamed with every thought and emotion possible. The rich color of her dress made her positively radiant. He noted his good taste as he observed the way it accented her curves in all the right ways. She looked good in gold, the thought made his mind drift to other things...

  
"That dress looks lovely on you." He said after a moment. Sarah was still too horrified to deal with being confused by his statement.

  
"Would His Majesty like some more wine?" Sarah deflected, her voice cracked and hitched. Jareth gave a low sigh. She knew there was a moment they were supposed to be in, why didn't he?

  
"No thank you, Sarah." Jareth said, his posture leaning into her slightly. Sarah's eyes darted around the room. Everything was so lovely, he was lovely, he said she was lovely -well, he said her dress was lovely. The moment, the atmosphere, it was perfect, romantic even -if she were his equal that is. As she gazed around the room she felt a sad desire for him to whisk her away to the dance floor, to hold her tight and gaze at her for all to see, to say to the world that she was worth something...anything. But that wouldn't happen, it couldn't happen. She was a poor servant girl, the king would never interact with her as an equal in public. And then there was this whole Severin ordeal. Why would he put me through that? Why bother with me specifically? It was obvious he had planned it, but why? Was he just trying to be cruel? And then he just brushes it off and tells me I look pretty?  
Sarah lowered her head as she sank into depression. Jareth tilted his own, sensing her dread. He wanted to console her somehow, but this wasn't the place, there were too many eyes on them both. Jareth felt his hand threaten to reach out to her, but halted as soon as his mind registered the gesture. This sorrow, this...sympathy he was feeling for her was most -unexpected. Yes, he needed this reaction from her to quell his suspicions; but he didn't want it. The sight of another causing her distress was excruciating. But then Jareth realized something, Severin wasn't actually the one putting her through this torment, it was him. He titled his head and frowned.  
"Are you enjoying my ball?" Jareth asked, simply because he didn't know what else to say. Sarah's eyes darted quickly, she wasn't expecting him to start up casual conversation.

  
"I've been running around all night, Your Majesty. I haven't really had time to enjoy." She answered, trying not to fidget in her spot.

  
"I like you in that color." Jareth said, his voice was low and faded. Sarah took a deep breath, so desperately wanting to run away from all the awkwardness.

  
"I match the drapery." Sarah retorted, glancing over towards the curtains lining the massive pillars. Jareth's lips curled up in a huff.

  
"Severin was right -about you looking well. I think you're finally starting to gain some weight my dear." Sarah was about ready to stomp her foot. Does that mean I'm about ready to stuff for Thanksgiving dinner? Where the hell is he going with all this?

  
"He tends to be very observant." She hissed, scowling at the thought. There was a momentary pause between the two.

  
"I don't like him either." Jareth finally muttered, sounding vaguely amused. Sarah's eyes darted up to find him smirking at her. Sarah wasn't sure how to react. Was he really just standing in the middle of a crowd chit chatting with her like old palls? Surely that can't be good...

  
"Your Majesty...I should really get back to my duties..." She said, letting him know just how uncomfortable she had become, and secretly hoping he would ask her to stay. Jareth's brow creased, and his eyes darted slightly as if registering their surroundings. He let out a long breath before he spoke.

  
"Of course, you are dismissed." Jareth said, taking half a step away from her. Sarah dipped into a bow before dashing into the crowd in a flash. Jareth stared on with a bittersweet smile. Seeing her here, in his world, wearing a dress he had given her. He'd never seen her so beautiful. They way he found himself lost with one flutter of her long lashes simply amazed him. He found his mind wandering... wondering...If things were different...What if...if only...things could be different.  
  
Sarah did her best to remain behind the scenes for the remainder of the evening. Her and Severin's encounter had her shaken up, and her and Jareth's following encounter had her confused. Needing a better distraction, Sarah decided to stick close to her new friend Krougal -helping him refill pitchers and barrels for the other servers. As time started to tick, Sarah noticed as one by one the stock-hold of barrels of wine began to dwindle away, though it wasn't until she found herself squeezing the last drop that she spoke up.

  
"Hey, Krougal! We're out of wine." Sarah called, looking around the room for more barrels. Krougal came rushing over.

  
"Gosh dang flabbit!" The Dwarf exclaimed. Sarah placed a hand over her giggling lips. "Looks like we'll have to go get more from the cellar." He said, looking up to Sarah.

  
"Ok, where's the cellar?" She asked.

  
"Out that door, down the hall a bit and it's the first door on your left. I have a couple more pitchers to hand out, if you could start loading some fresh barrels up here, I'll join you in a couple of minutes." He said, glancing around at all the hectic-ness. Sarah tilted her head and smiled, it was obvious he didn't want to leave all the bustling Goblins alone.

  
"That's ok, I got it. They're not that heavy. I think I can manage." She said enthusiastically, secretly hoping the physical workout would help distract her. Krougal smiled up at her.

  
"Thanks, Sarah. I'll be down soon." He said, turning on his heel and darting back towards the counters.  
  
Out the door, down the hall, first door on the left... Sarah found the room in question easy enough. It was the only door in the entire stretch of hall. After carefully opening the door, she made her way down a creaking staircase. There were already lit torches lining the walls, bringing her to stand in front of towering racks and mountains of barrels of wine. With hands on hips, she let out a huff in preparation for the task at hand. Zeroing in on one particularly lonely barrel, she hunkered down and wrapped her arms around the sloshing barrel.

  
"I hope that's not all for you."

  
Sarah froze, eyes widening in the dim light. She swore she was alone, but the sound of the voice said there was someone standing right behind her. Her body iced over, immobile, that voice...it sounded so...familiar. Very slowly, Sarah turned, still clutching the barrel, to see just who it was that had called out to her.

  
"That's a lot of wine for such a tiny thing. Do you think you can handle it?" The voice called again. Sarah's heart full out exploded, and her arms fell limp. She didn't even hear the barrel as it crashed to the floor.

  
The old wood of the barrel splintered, and sticky red liquid splattered everywhere, drenching Sarah's nice dress. Her mouth open and closed, trying hopelessly to scream.

  
"Oh, look at the mess you've made. What are we going to do about this?" Severin said, taking a step towards Sarah.

  
Severin's movement sparked life back into Sarah's brain, and she stumbled backwards almost falling over herself as she did so.

  
"S-S-Stay away from me!" She hollered, feeling the familiar claws of panic digging into her mind. Severin raised an eyebrow at her.

  
"Are you commanding me, girl?" He asked, precariously stepping over shards of splintered wood. "Has your time away made you brave or even more stupid?" He asked. Sarah's heart pounded hard against her chest.

  
"What are you doing here? You can't be here." She said, looking all around for something, anything that might help her.

  
"Says whom?" He asked. The light from the torches glinted off his sharped teeth. The back of Sarah's leg hit a barrel, causing her to jump and stagger. Severin took the opportunity to close in a little further.

  
"How did you get here? How did you find me?" Sarah demanded, realizing she was running out of room to back into.

  
"Dear girl, no matter where you go I will always be able to find you. Have you forgotten that little lesson already?" He chided, stepping to the side to ensure she couldn't make a dash for the door. Sarah remained silent, feeling herself halted by cold stone against her back.

  
"What do you want with me?" Sarah asked, her voice loosing all trace of hope. With no more room to run, she merely stood as Severin closed in on the last few feet between them.

  
"So demanding. Jareth's really given you free reign hasn't he?" Severin asked, standing tall and proud, letting his menacing figure loom over her. Sarah had to actually lean back to look up at him. He was very tall, much taller than Jareth.

  
"Jareth is my master now. What he does with me is none of your business." Sarah had no idea where she was getting the strength to speak to him like this, but she thanked God for it. Severin lowered himself to her.

  
"Jareth? You call him by his given name? How...interesting." he said, tilting his head as if she were a science project. Sarah scowled.

  
"Get away from me." She spat, glaring at him straight in the eyes. Severin's eyes darkened.

  
"You command me yet again? My dear, I haven't seen this much life in you since the night you arrived in my castle wearing nothing but a night shirt, do you remember?" He asked, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her. Sarah cringed. "I don't think you do, or else you'd remember how much a hate that smart mouth of yours." He said, and in an instant of hand clamped around Sarah's neck. Sarah hiccuped. His grip was sudden, but not strangling.

  
"You can't hurt me." Sarah muttered, refusing to give in. Severin sneered.

  
"Oh yes, yes I can." He snickered, releasing his grip to firmly backhand her across the cheek. Sarah gasped, and recoiled from the pain. Why was this happening? What was even going on?

  
"What do you want from me, I don't belong to you!" Sarah exclaimed, clenching her eyes shut from the sting of her cheek.

  
"You do not command me!" Severin roared, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her into the wall. Sarah gave a choked gasp as all the wind was knocked out of her.

  
"Please...why are you here?" Sarah whimpered, fighting back a sob.

  
"I find myself curious." He said. Sarah peered up at him, failing to hide her wince. "I must say, I expected certain -things after I so graciously delivered you to Jareth. However, the site I've been met with tonight is more than I could have hoped for." He said with an insidious sneer. Sarah's brow furrowed, she didn't understand.  
"What?" She asked. Severin's grip on her arms tightened with warning.

  
"Look at you, all sumptuous and healthy. He's been feeding you hasn't he? Like a succulent fruit ripe for the picking." He said. Sarah found the irony in his thought, but said nothing. "I knew he had certain tastes but...this goes well beyond that doesn't it?" He asked, grazing his thumbs up and down her arms. Sarah's glare was stone.  
"I don't know what you mean." She said.

  
"Don't you? Have you taken a good look around, girl? Fine dresses, hardy meals- from what I can tell he hasn't left a mark on you. And just look at all this spirit. The life I gave you, that was the life of a slave. This little game you're playing? Do you have any idea what's really going on?" He asked, questioning her own intelligence in the matter. Sarah didn't know what to do. He was saying so much, and apparently was going to keep right on talking. Maybe he wanted to, maybe there was something he'd been waiting for.

  
"I am the Goblin King's slave. How he treats me as compared to you is of no relevance." Sarah said, starting to feel the sore pain emanating from Severin's grip on her arms.

  
"You're grateful to him aren't you? Thankful that he flew in and saved you from my wrath? You admire him, desire him, desire to please him." Severin rambled. Sarah looked away, feeling even more uncomfortable with his words. Her expression sparked something in him. "Yes, sweet girl. You would do anything he wanted. You wan him -on top of you, inside you." Sarah felt an involuntary blush take over her face. "You want him to take you. Such a dirty girl..." He whispered, running his nose along hers. Sarah jerked her head away, causing one of Severin's hands to dart up on tighten around her jaw, holding her in place. "Mortal or not, you are very desirable...so soft and delicate...who could blame one such as Jareth? One who is so often pulled in by the plain simplicity of your race. Yes, I could see it the night he bought you -the hunger in his eyes. To think I may have felt a string of sympathy for you, knowing my dear neighbor's reputation with those he desires..." The hand on Sarah's arm traveled up to the crook of her neck. "And yet here you are, still innocent and untainted." He hissed. Sarah pursed her lips. "Yes, you want him to take you. But he hasn't. I can smell it on you, your innocence, your desire. It's thick and intoxicating. I'll tell you a little secret, he can smell it too." He whispered maliciously into her ear. Sarah drew her legs together and tensed, this was the last thing she wanted to talk about -with Severin of all people. Where was he going with all this? Why tell her? Why was he even here? "Almost two weeks and he hasn't made his claim, Jareth of all people. I find that curious...don't you?" He asked, actually sounding like he wanted her to answer.  
"I don't know what you're trying to get at...But I have no idea of anything you're talking about. Why are you telling me all this?" She asked, daring her own will.

  
"Call it a social experiment." Was his response. "And thus far, the results of which are proving to be in favor of my original hypothesis." He added. Sarah glared at him.

  
"And what hypothesis is that?" She asked, knowing full well he wanted to tell her.

  
"Jareth has...a most perverse interest in you, I might even go as far to say he even cares. I saw it in the way he stared at you this evening, and I see it now in the way you've blossomed so dramatically. Caring leads to compassion, compassion to worry, and worry to weakness. You're his weakness Sarah. One once ripened, will be his greatest downfall." His voice was all dark and evil as if revealing his secret diabolical plan. Sarah shook her head.

  
"No, no. I have no idea what you're talking about. I am no weakness to Jareth." She said, fighting against him. Severin sneered, his statement just being confirmed.

  
"Is that concern I see? If I'm not mistaken I'd say you already have a great deal of compassion for him. A poor move for you. Now we know your weakness as well." He said, tightening his grip on her. "Well, another one to add to the list anyway." Sarah started to pull against him.

  
"No, stop it. Jareth has no weakness, and it's certainly not me!" She cried out. After a swift elbow to the gut to silence her, Severin continued.

  
"Maybe not right at this moment, but if I'm right he will soon enough." He said, pulling Sarah up the length of the wall and pinning her in place. With one swift movement, he lowered himself in front of her and started pulling up the skirt of her dress. Immediately, Sarah started kicking and flailing, screaming her heart out. What the fuck? What is he doing?

  
"What are you doing? Stop it!" Sarah screamed. Severin's fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs, making her cry out further. After her dress was hiked above her knees, he rose to look her in the eyes.

  
"As interesting as this is, my experiment is not progressing fast enough. I think it needs a catalyst, some excitement, another variable if you will." He said, pressing his body flat against Sarah's. "Tell me, what do you think will happen when Jareth finds out someone has stolen his precious flower? Do you think he'll be angry? Concerned even?" His tone was mocking, and his hands continued their onslaught of forming Sarah's body into the correct position. Sarah screamed and screamed, hoping some one would hear. She fought and fought, but he was too strong, and she was already so sore.

  
"You've never done this before, why are you doing this now?" Sarah pleaded.

  
"Maybe I'm just jealous. What's your mortal saying? You don't know what you've got until it's gone? Oh, but don't be fooled for one moment, you still don't deserve the honor I'm about to give you" He said with a laugh, using his leg to pry apart Sarah's as his hands pinned hers to either side of her face. Tears were rolling down Sarah's face. This was really going to happen wasn't it? Why could no one hear her scream?

  
"You can't! You can't do this! I'm Jareth's! You can't hurt me!" She screamed, frantically. Severin paused.

  
"You keep saying that...have you really forgotten everything I've taught you? Maybe you need a clear reminder; how's that little present I gave you?" He asked. Sarah's face blanched, all life leaving her, as Severin's hand moved down her arm to rest on her side.

  
Sarah's heart stopped, and she stared like a zombie as Severin's hand slowly encircled the right side of her ribcage. Time seemed at a standstill, until his fingers tightened. As if someone just blown the cork to Sarah's soul, she let out a howling cry, a bloodcurdling sound that echoed through the dark cavern and bounced back to her. She threw her head back, letting it bounce off the stone wall with a crack. Her body jerked and thrashed, trying desperately to escape Severin's grasp. He merely smiled and dug his fingers deeper.

  
The pain was excruciating. It felt as if someone had stabbed her over and over and then lit the wound on fire. Her body soon fell into shock, shaking feverishly in an effort to control the pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a raging waterfall, and her mouth gaped open with the inability to formulate anything other than a scream.  
"Ah, so you haven't forgotten then?" Severin said, releasing his grip on her side. Almost instantly, Sarah's body relaxed, drained from the intense pain. She slumped in his arms, and tried her best to look him in the eye. "I can do that when ever I so chose. You would be wise not to forget it again." He hissed into her ear.

  
"You...you can't...kill me...I..I'm going...to tell...Jareth." Sarah muttered, too exhausted to successfully say that one sentence. Severin's sneer widened.

  
"Do let's. Do you think he'll be angry Sarah? Angry that I broke his favorite toy? Angry enough to go to war over you? A mortal slave? Do you really think you're worth all of that? All of the lives wasted, political alliances put at stake, all for you? A mortal nobody?" Severin asked, looking her hard in the eye. "Like I said, you'll be his weakness. Do you really want to put his entire kingdom and all its inhabitants at stake? All because he couldn't fuck you first?" He continued. Sarah's weakened eyes gaped into his. Maybe it was the pain and panic clouding her thoughts, but somehow she knew he was right. If Jareth found out, he'd go to war. So many lives would be lost, Jareth's political standing would crumble, going to war and risking everything over a slave. No, she wasn't worth it. She wouldn't do that to Jareth or his people. "You're not going to tell him are you?" Severin quirked up. Sarah looked away and cried. "Hmm, things are starting to get a little more exciting now." He rumbled, placing his hand back over Sarah's ribcage. She felt the momentary surge of magic course through her before the pain overtook her once more. Severin reached down as Sarah's body seized. "I want you to scream while I take you. I want you to feel the pain, to know that you will never be granted pleasure. All of it, will be mine." He whispered into her ear. Sarah realized then, that when he had reached down it was to undue the clasp of his pants.  
If Sarah could fight she would have, but the pain was so insane and torturing she could barely control any motor function. She screamed and screamed and cried. She tried so hard to call out for Jareth, but she couldn't. She felt his hand on her -there, feeling his way around. Sarah closed her eyes and prayed, it was all she could do. She felt him moving against her, his hard length rubbing violently against her sensitive skin. Severin's fingers tightened around her side, making her cry out even louder if it were possible. She felt him at her entrance, about to enter. This was it, this was really going to happen. All this time she thought she was safe, that Jareth would protect her, yet he was the one who brought her before Severin, and now she was here in his wine cellar, and he was no where to be seen. The next few moments pounded in her ears, her heart trying desperately to escape through them. She felt the tip of his girth threatening to break her. She clenched her eyes tight and waited fro the inevitable.  
And then Sarah's prayers were answered.

  
"Sarah! Hey! You down here?" Came a loud voice from the top of the stairs. Sarah opened her eyes to see a distorted shadow standing at the top of the staircase. "Hey! I heard yelling, are you alright? Sorry I'm late." The voice called again, followed by a steady thump of footsteps down the stairs. It was Krougal, oh thank God.

  
The next moment, Sarah found herself falling into a sweeping heap on the floor. Severin was gone, without a word. Sarah looked around, frozen in shock from what she just barely avoided. He was about to rape me. He was a split second away from raping me! All because he thinks it'd be interesting! Because of Jareth! Her body started convulsing, shaking violently as she wrapped her arms around herself. She drew her legs up to her chest and straightened her dress. She wanted to sit there and cry herself out of existence, to fade away into the shadows. But she couldn't. Krougal was here, and she needed to recover fast.

  
"Sarah! Oh my goodness! Are you ok? What happened? Why are you shaking? Are you crying? Oh no! What happened!" Krougal exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air as he rushed to Sarah's side. Sarah flinched at his touch, but forced herself to relax.

  
"I-I-I'm sorry. I dropped one of the barrels. It landed on my foot and broke. I fell back and stumbled into a stack of them, and one fell on top of me...it was heavy." Sarah spat between sobs. It was the best story she could muster, and apparently one that was good enough for Krougal.

  
"Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have let you come down here alone. You're a mortal, I forgot how weak your were. Are you hurt? Do you want me to get you some help?" He asked, doing his best to examine her without alarming her nerves. Sarah shook her head, choking back sobs.

  
"No, I'm fine. Just shocked. Please, take me back to my room." Sarah pleaded. Krougal frowned, but gave an understanding nod.

  
Taking Sarah's hand, he helped her to her feet, watching to keep her balance as they hobbled across the dark room and up the stairs, down the hall all the way back to Sarah's room.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? You seem rather spooked. Is there anything I can get you?" Krougal asked, standing awkwardly in Sarah's room as she sat on the edge of the bed.

  
"No, thank you. I'll be ok. I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. Please tell Maab for me, and His Majesty as well -if he should ask why I left the ball that is." Sarah said, gazing off into nothing. Krougal gave Sarah a hard look of worry before giving in.

  
"Will do. If you need anything, you know where we are." He said, searching Sarah's face for any other clue as to her condition. She gave a silent nod.

  
Krougal left soon after that, leaving Sarah alone in her room. At first, she was deathly afraid to be left alone, fearing Severin may return, but she couldn't bear the thought of anyone seeing her. She needed solitude, time to let her heart and mind settle and sort through everything Severin had said and done.  
  
After running the water in the tub as hot as it would go, Sarah slowly emerged herself into the scalding water, drawing her knees to her chest as she stared at her toes. She was quiet, and remained still for a long while. She'd calmed down, but she was far from at peace. Severin had said so many things, things that confused and scared her. He said she was Jareth's weakness, what did he mean by that? How could he know such a thing? He knew Jareth hadn't taken her yet and found it -interesting? Was that not expected of him? Was there a reason for it that she should be wondering about as well? Why did any of this matter to Severin anyway? Was this some kind of plan? To plot Jareth's weakness, exploit it and bring him down? If Sarah was his weakness then what did that all mean? If she was right, and Severin was using her to get to Jareth somehow, then it was more than apparent she absolutely could not tell him what had happened tonight. The less he knew, the less he had to be angry about, the less he would worry. If she gave him no reason to care, then she wouldn't become his weakness, as Severin put it. No, she would not be his weakness, whatever that meant, she would not lead him to war. She would forget this ever happened, or pretend to anyway. It was for the best...

  
Sarah's thoughts drifted back to reality when a familiar glow started to fill the room. She looked away from her toes and over to the side table. Her stained dress lay over the back of a chair, and her pendant lay sprawled across the table. It was glowing. Jareth was summoning her. She wondered if he would come looking for her should she not answer. She turned her head away and squeezed her legs tighter. It didn't matter, he was already too late.


	15. Reality's Nightmare Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 15, Reality's Nightmare

"Trying to leave so soon? Have I given you permission to dismiss yourself girl?" Came an arrogant hiss, followed by the harsh crack of a whip. "Always running, one would think you'd get the hint." The voice snarled.

Sarah skidded across the slick stone, stumbling over her feet as she tried so desperately to escape her master's torment. She threw an arm out in front of her, and another out to the side for balance, in an effort to break her fall as she began her split seconds descent to the cold stone floor. As her knees crashed into the stone, she felt the familiar sting and burn of the whip constricting around her wrist. There was a forceful tug, sending her toppling onto her back. She winced from the crack of her tailbone against the floor.

Relentlessly, Severin began to pull on the whip, dragging Sarah's arm and eventually the rest of her body across the room over towards a wall. Sarah fought, flailing her arm in an attempt to break his hold, but the grip of the whip only tightened, cutting into her skin and tearing open the weakened scar tissue of her wrist. She tried her best to ignore it and stand to her feet, but she couldn't find the balance. By the time Sarah finally managed to gather herself, she realized it was because Severin had ceased pulling her.

Because she was taking too much time to register what was happening, Severin reached down and hauled Sarah onto her feet, letting the whip fall lifelessly from her wrist. Without a second's notice, he took her by the shoulders and ripped open the front of her dress. Sarah let out a shriek of panic and tried to dart away, but Severin's grip only tightened, causing Sarah's dress to tear further. Slamming her against the closest wall, he clawed for the remainder of her sleeves, and tore them down and off her arms. He then reached for her skirt, ripping its seams and casting it aside. With the cold wall to her back, Sarah brought her limbs to her in an effort to cover herself as Severin had his fill of murdering her clothing. She closed her eyes and cried, trying so hard to run away to the safe haven in the back of her mind.

Severin watched the hot tears stream down Sarah's face, pulling and groping at her until she was in nothing more than a slip, something which he soon disposed of without a another thought.

Sarah stood, shaking, curling into herself as she was forced to expose her bare and battered body in front of the man who so delighted in her agony. She cried and cried, doing her best to hide her face with her tattered hair. Severin sneered, taking her by the wrists and spreading her arms wide, degrading her even further. He pulled on her arms, and turned her, pushing her violently back into the wall. Lifting her hands high in the air, he then shackled them in previously nonexistent chains. Sarah slouched, trying to make herself as small as possible, her body trembled from both panic and the icy chill of the room.

Severin took a step back, silently plotting. Sarah listened: one, two, three footsteps. And then it was silent. She knew he wasn't gone. He was watching her, observing, waiting, relishing. Sarah wondered if this would be the night he finally raped her. Severin stood patiently, cocking his head to one side as he waited for Sarah's tremors to sooth. His eyes roamed from her dainty ankles to the fine curvature of her rear and waist. Her hair was frazzled and dirty, dark tendrils sticking to her pale body in a thick sheen of sweat. He smiled to himself, it was freezing.

"Why must you always run? I thought we've moved past this already." Severin said, his voice echoing through the cold air.

"I wasn't running, Your Majesty." Sarah answered.

"No? I distinctly remember you trying to run away from me just now. Are you calling me a liar, Sarah?" He asked, twirling the handle of whip in amusement.

"No, Your Majesty." She answered, cringing from the anticipation of what was to come.

"Then you're lying, is that it? Running away, lying to the face of a king. These are grave offenses Sarah." He lectured. Sarah's chest heaved.

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty." Sarah pleaded, knowing nothing she said would a make a difference.

"I will, after I punish you first. Maybe one day you'll remember one of our lessons...if I beat them into you hard enough that is." He laughed at his word play. Sarah bit her lip, silencing her sob as the tears fell anew.

How did she even get herself into this position? What had she done? It'd all happened so fast...why did she run from him? _Because he was beating you! Again! For no reason! _Her inner voice screamed. Another part of Sarah's brain told her she must have done something for such reprimand, and immediately chided herself for letting him brainwash her into thinking all this was somehow her fault._ No, he's a monster. This isn't your fault Sarah! _She screamed over and over.

"How many lashings shall it be then? Ten? Twenty? Oh, I know, let's make it a game. Let's see how long you can go without blacking out." Severin said, gripping the whip in hand. Sarah's now bloody lip quivered, and she placed her forehead against the wall.

"If that is His Majesty's wish." She was able to mutter, having just enough time to register Severin's malicious laughter before an ear piercing snap flooded her senses.

The pain was incredible. It burned and stung, shooting sharp jolts up Sarah's spine. She screamed out, and threw herself into the wall in hopes of somehow escaping through it. The slick leather whip recoiled. And she had a short moment to breathe before it happened all over again.

Sarah's body tingled. She felt something warm moving down her back and knew she was bleeding. The cut of the whip was ripping open all of her scars, layering and layering pain. Again and again it struck. Sarah's head pounded from the exertion, her face cramped from keeping her eyes and mouth immovably tense. After a while, her body finally gave way. No longer being able to support her own weight, the shackles on Sarah's wrists were the only thing keeping her upright. The sharp rustic metal dug into her already torn flesh, peeling and scrapping her wounds. She'd run out of tears long ago, and merely took the pain like a dead piece of meat.

Severin stared at the dripping red woman before him, bringing the tail of the whip into his gaze and slowly ringing the blood down its shaft.

"What, no more screams? What happened to that intelligent mouth of yours?" Severin asked, watching intently as dark lines traced the heaving contours of her body. Sarah's mouth opened and closed, fighting just to stay conscious let alone formulate speech. She wanted to fight, she wanted to scream. She wanted it to be over, she wanted to just give up and die. Like always, she thought back to the one thing that had managed to give her just enough hope to make it through. The one fantasy that she dreamt would one day come true -Jareth. He would swoop in all feather and talon, gauge out Severin's eyes and take her away, far far away from this awful place. She hoped, and she prayed, knowing it was futile. She felt herself gasp as she tried with all her might to call for him, to plead for his rescue.

But nothing came. She was too weak, both body and spirit. An image of Jareth was all that kept her awake, as she came to the realization that she couldn't call out for him. He wouldn't save her. She didn't know if it was the physical inability to speak, or the emotional realization that even if she did he wouldn't come, that kept her from screaming his name. And as she fumbled over her own tongue, she felt the snap of the whip come down on her again.

* * *

Sarah's eyes snapped open, and instantly the room filled with familiar golden light. She brought a hand to her chest, her heart was pounding. After a quick scan of the room, she rolled onto her side. Clutching her thin blanket to her heart, she stared at the tiny ticking clock sitting on the dresser across from her. After a moment, the image became clouded and distorted. She brought a hand to her eyes and tried to wipe away the interference. She hadn't realized it, but she'd been sobbing uncontrollably. As she registered her tears, she started swatting away the drenched tendrils of hair glued to the sides of her face, and plucked at the damp fabric of her night gown plastered to her chest.

It was four in the morning. She would have to get up in less than an hour. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the rhythmic ticking of the clock, taking one deep breath after another. She wondered where Severin had gone. She wondered if Jareth noticed her absence, and whether or not she would be in trouble for it. She wondered if Krougal had managed to carry all those barrels of wine up the stairs. She wondered if Maab would be worried sick in the morning. She wondered how much longer she could keep up the charade.

* * *

Severin sat in his chambers, silently contemplating the possible fallout of the night's events. After being so rudely interrupted by that idiot of a Goblin, Severin had admittedly, while reluctantly, panicked and left the situation -unfinished. Needing to make sure Sarah didn't run to Jareth's side and spoil everything then and there, he returned to the ball, keeping and eye on Jareth and making sure the Goblin King remained aware of his presence so as to not grow suspicious with Sarah's continued absence. He noticed Jareth glancing off in one direction or another, but he gave no other indication of his interest. As the night progressed, the King became steadily bombarded with more and more political conquests, shaking hands and discussing legal treaties. Severin reassured himself that this was in his favor -keeping Jareth distracted from Sarah's whereabouts. On and on this went, and Sarah was yet to be seen.

And then the night was over. Severin returned to his castle, and found himself in the current position of debating whether or not the night's adventure could be considered a success. Seeing Sarah that night was nothing less than a shock, a wondrous surprise that he could never have hoped for. He'd anticipated the girl to be healthier. He'd anticipated Jareth to be quite taken with her. However, he expected Jareth's infatuation to be purely physical at this point, and the fact was -he hadn't touched her. The fool of a Fae was waiting, showing restraint -compassion. The fact that she was able to walk properly showed he had more feeling for the girl than any other creature he'd known in his long life. Things were progressing at a marvelous pace. And perhaps that was what riled Severin so. When Jareth presented her before him, he'd been enraged with her upkeep. All the time and effort he'd put into breaking her down was put to shame by the rate at which Jareth was putting her back together. This new development changed his original plans indefinitely, causing him to grow curious. He shook his head as he played over their encounter in the cellar. It was stupid of him, sheer rage and dominance. He still felt like she was his, and seeing Jareth's hidden reaction to her only spurred his rage -something he should have anticipated and better yet controlled.

He concluded with the thought that it was a good thing they had been interrupted. If he had taken her there, in such a way, it would most certainly have caused interesting developments; but, it would cause an uncertain shift in his theories. He'd been so adamant in restraining himself from her. Her innocence was a key part in all this, a necessity. Taking that away from the equation would have unknown consequences. Jareth could either grow protective and enraged, or he could have cast her off with disgrace. And that simply would not do.

With that said, what he had accomplished he rationalized was indeed successful in purpose. He had scared the life out of her, brought her back down from the cloud Jareth had placed her on. He planted doubt and worry in her mind, reminding her that the safe tranquility she felt was merely a bandage covering the reality of what she truly was. She wouldn't tell Jareth. He was sure of it. She cared about him more than he could have imagined. Loved him even...and that would lead to interesting future interactions. The thought brought a smile to Severin's face. Things couldn't be more perfect. All those nights she screamed his name...he thanked the heavens he bothered to do some digging. A mortal girl who screamed for haven from the fearsome Goblin King? Surely there was something deliciously scandalous afoot. Who would have thought a random portal would lead to the one piece of the puzzle he'd been searching for, the one thing that could lead to the demise of his life long rival the Goblin King? Who would have thought that the thing he'd been searching for all these years was a mortal girl, a girl who held a secret and within that secret laid the power change everything. Sarah Williams, the only being to ever solve Jareth's Labyrinth -an interesting story that no one knew. Even he was not able to extract any detail into the tale. But, the fact that Jareth had kept her such a secret, was a secret in itself. He knew that somehow, some way, she was his weakness, his only weakness, one that Severin had molded and tamed. Things would fall into place soon enough, they would do all work themselves. All he had to do was watch and wait.

* * *

"Sarah?" Came a soft feminine voice and a knock on the door.

Sarah blinked, but didn't move. She couldn't sleep after her nightmare, and had been staring mindlessly at the clock ever since. Without a word, the door started to creak open, revealing the timid and concerned form of Maab.

"It's time to get up Sarah." Maab's voice was reluctant and slow. Sarah sighed, and rolled out of bed.

"I know what time it is." She mumbled, sulking over to the bathroom. Maab stood, knotting her fingers restlessly.

"Sarah, are you alright? I heard what happened. I came to check on you last night, but you were already asleep. Are you hurt?" She asked, eyeing Sarah expectantly. Sarah's stare was blank.

"I'm fine, just a little accident. Is the King angry?" She asked, stepping away from the door to rummage through the dresser. Maab's head tilted slightly.

"Why would his Majesty be angry?" Maab asked. Sarah's eyes were cast low, barely conscious of her own movement.

"Because I left the ball un-dismissed. He tried summoning me...I didn't answer." Sarah's voice was hollow. Maab's eyes widened with worry. What was wrong with her?

"I don't think His Majesty blames you for having an unfortunate accident." Maab answered slowly.

* * *

Maab had been busy running through the crowd, delivering food and refreshment to all of Jareth's insatiable guests. She'd been keeping a watchful eye on Sarah, but was too busy to go out of her way when she noticed Sarah's prolonged absence. As the night went on, Maab continued to worry, telling herself that she'd leave to check on her the moment she was free. She was surprised to say the least When a hand darted out to her from within the crowd during one of her runs. It was Jareth.

The Goblin stopped and gaped, wondering what His Majesty could possibly want with her that required such specific and intimate demand.

"Your Majesty." Maab said, lowering into a deep bow. Jareth's gaze burned into her, making her even more wary.

"Where is Sarah." He demanded. His voice was strong but contained, cautious of those around them. Maab's eyes darted.

"I don't know, Sire." She said, furrowing her brow with suspicious concern. Jareth's nostrils flared, he was not happy.

"You haven't seen her?" He asked, forcing his tone level. Maab's worry hardened, was there something going on she was supposed to know?

"I saw her go into the kitchen, but that was some time ago. I've been meaning to check on her but I've been busy." She said, trying not to ramble excuses. Jareth's eyes narrowed, but his gaze went straight through her like he was deep in thought.

"Find her. Have her report to me the moment you do." His voice was strong and harsh. Maab's mouth opened as if to respond, but was cut off by the tail of Jareth's sweeping coat as he turned his back on her and headed into the crowd. Maab gaped another moment, before scurrying to find out what the hell was going on.

After a quick interrogation of the kitchen staff, Maab had discovered that there had been an accident involving Sarah and some wine barrels in the cellar. Apparently she was quite shaken up and had returned to her room for the night. With this new information, Maab rushed to Sarah's room, practically busting down the door only to find her dear mortal friend fast asleep and curled into a heap of blankets. Maab let out a sigh as she approached. She didn't seem injured. Her hair was wet, implying she had just taken a bath. Maab spied her dress draped over a chair. She was worried at first when she caught glimpse of the dark red blotches splashed across the dress, but then realized it was wine. Letting out another sigh, she turned on her heel and headed back to the ballroom.

"There was an accident, Your Majesty." Maab tried to say as non-dramatically as possible. Jareth's head noticeably twitched, and his brow shot up in clear surprise.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. Maab gave a quick huff, this wasn't the place for him to overreact.

"I'm told she was fetching wine barrels from the cellar, and had a bit of an accident. She's fine, I think. She went back to her room to calm down." The Goblin said. Jareth did his best to hide any and all emotion, but Maab could see the fire in his eyes.

"And you didn't send her to me?" He asked, fighting past the notion that she could have been hurt under his guard. Maab shifted, she hated displeasing him.

"I went to her room to get her, but she was fast asleep. I think she was quite shaken up, I didn't want to disturb her." Maab tried to explain. A dark aura fell over Jareth, Maab tried not to worry.

"Very well." His voice was a prowling hiss. Maab was frozen stock-still as Jareth once again stormed into the crowd. As Maab headed back to her post, she wondered why her king had become so angry, why he was so concerned with Sarah's whereabouts in the first place. She decided to save her questions for another day.

* * *

*"I don't think His Majesty blames you for having an unfortunate accident." Maab answered slowly.

"Let's hope so." Sarah muttered, picking herself up from the floor and heading into the bathroom. Maab continued to stand, unsure of what to do with herself. Something seemed...off. Like there was something going on that was jumping up and down in front of her face. Maybe she just needed to pay more attention.

Sarah emerged from her bath and dressed in awkward silence. Maab could only watch as the presence of some big dark secret loomed over them. Their walk down the hall carried the same heavy silence. Maab stopped at Jareth's door, looking up expectantly for Sarah's goodbye. She was shocked, and a little hurt when Sarah wordlessly continued on, disappearing through the door without so much as a second glance to her overly worried friend. Maab stared at the door, concerned now more than ever as to the mysterious happenings of the mortal and the king.

* * *

Sarah stood alone, facing the large library of Jareth's chambers. Her eyes slowly drifted from one side to the other, before slowly stepping into the wide array of rooms. It was quiet, eerily so, and she realized it was because she was missing the usually unnoticeable echo of her footsteps. Looking down to the floor, she realized she'd been precariously tiptoeing through the room. Why was she sneaking? She was supposed to be there, there was no reason for her to feel wary or unwelcome...right?

After crossing the threshold into the lounge area containing the massive fireplace, Sarah's head turned from left to right, searching for her dear master. Her gaze stopped at the far right of the room. Jareth was sitting at his desk, his head buried in a stack of papers.

Sarah stood and waited, hands clasped out in front of her. There was an empty moment as Jareth finished whatever sentence he was writing. After dotting the final period, he looked up to her. She was standing on the opposite side of the room, and although his expression was impassive, she could see the way his eyes lit up from across the room. She sighed to herself. This was going to be a long day.

Sarah stood like a statue, forcing him to make the first move. Jareth set his quill on the desk and stood from his seat, making his way around to her with easy grace. He was fully dressed, wearing a simple white poets shirt and tight black pants. His hair was light and feathery -as always. Gah, even in his most simplistic state he was beautiful.

Jareth's attentions had become acutely aware the moment he'd heard Sarah open the door. He was anxious, and confused about it. He'd been so oddly paranoid the night before, and for a moment he'd expected something other than his Sarah to come walking through the door. Ever since He'd brought Sarah before Severin, Jareth had been itching to know where she'd gone off to. He was very strongly second guessing his decision to put her through such distress. Of all the feelings she'd brought out of him in this short time, this was most foreign. He couldn't describe it -fear, concern, resentment, sorrow. What was going on? What was this increasingly uncomfortable sensation? Could he be feeling...what? Guilty? The notion had never before crossed the Goblin King, and it unsettled him deeply. He found himself inching closer and closer to the door, only to be pulled back by pestering guests. He snarled at having to resort to ordering the Goblin to find her, but he had no choice. His presence was obligatory, he couldn't leave, it would be noticed. He was practically a slave to his own party. When Maab had told him she'd had some kind of accident he felt a flare of rage and worry but was forced to hold it down. The build up of restraint was infuriating. Lecturing himself that she was unharmed and safe in her room, Jareth managed to robot his way through the rest of the night. And now it was the following day, and she stood before him as she always did. She was here, and she was safe. He started to feel at ease until he got a better look at her.

As Jareth closed the gap between them, the vision of her came into better focus. The first thing that should have struck his as odd was the way she presented herself. She was just standing -away from him. She'd always approached him when they met. This cold distance she'd put between them was...curious. The second thing was her silence. She hadn't said a word, not one. She'd always greeted him with a pleasant "Good morning, Your Majesty."

As the space between them became smaller and smaller, Jareth's curious gaze scanned her body. She stood straight as a plank, and just as stiff. Her head was straight, but her gaze was low, not purposefully avoiding him, more like she was dazed or lost in some deep thought. Jareth stood in front of her now, and she still hadn't looked up at him.

"Good morning, Sarah. Did you sleep well?" He asked, raising an expectant brow, urging her to look at him. Sarah's gaze rose from where ever it was to meet his blazing eyes. Jareth stared intently, pushing against the wave of shocked awe that threatened to blow him over.

Sarah's face was blank, a decrepit void. Her eyes were wide and glistening, but they were dull and lifeless -hollow. Though she was gazing up, she didn't see him. All the fire, all the flashing thrill was gone, snuffed out. Her once jeweled green eyes were pale, and her precious red lips were flat and grey. He'd seen her like this only once before -the night he bought her, the night he first tried his limits with her. The way she recoiled from him, the way her mind vacated her body, it unnerved him on the deepest level. Seeing her here, standing before him in this same state, it knocked the wind clear out of him. This was not what he was expecting.

"Yes." She murmured, breaking through Jareth's addled daze. Jareth's shoulders tensed, he needed to control himself.

"Good." He said, turning from her and heading over to a small dining table that was conveniently already littered with food. "Join me for breakfast. Are you hungry?" Jareth asked, contradicting his command with a request. It was clear to all but Sarah that he was caught off guard. Sarah silently accepted his gesture for her to sit, folding her hands politely in her lap. Her eyes roamed over the contents of the table, finishing to join her hands in her lap.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. But I'm not hungry." She said just over a whisper. Jareth's head twitched and his eyes narrowed.

"Eat." He chose to reaffirm his command. Like the robot she was, Sarah silently took hold of the fork before her and gently punctured an egg. Jareth's gaze never left her. "How did you enjoy the festivity?" He asked, watching her for some kind of reaction. He received none.

"It was lovely, Your Majesty." Her voice was soft and shallow. Jareth stabbed at his food.

"I heard you had a bit of an incident, are you alright?" He asked, getting more to the point. He didn't know why she was acting this way, but he didn't like it, and was determined to put an end to it stat. Sarah's glazed eyes refused to falter.

"Yes." She said, short and sweet. Jareth gave an aggravated sigh.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked, trying to control his annoyance. He had no patience for this.

"I dropped a barrel of wine. I fell back, and a couple of barrels rolled off the rack and fell on me." She explained as if it really happened. Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"Sit up straight and look up, you're getting your hair in your food." He said, secretly pleading for her gaze. Her hair hid her face, and slowly fell away as she rose her head. Taking Jareth's hint, Sarah brought a hand to brush the stray tendrils behind her ear. Jareth's eyes hardened on the bruise stamped on her left cheek, he hadn't noticed it a moment ago. "Is that how you got that mark?" He asked. His voice was a great deal lower and his eyes a great deal darker. Sarah's hand flinched in its movement. She didn't realize there was a mark on her face. It must have been from when Severin back handed her...

"Yes." She said, allowing her eyes to dart fractionally. She wondered how bad it was. In a flash, Jareth stood and crossed the table, kneeling beside her chair. Sarah flinched from the sudden movement, but quickly settled back into her stupor. Crouched on one knee, Jareth brought his hand to Sarah's cheek, continuing to brush away her hair. Sarah's head jerked from his touch, but quickly settled into a statuesque still. His fingers lingered as he draped her hair behind her ear. Sarah was immobile.

The next moment, Jareth pulled his hand away, yanking one hand free of its gloved confinement with his teeth. He then brought it back to her cheek, thoroughly examining the mark with his fingers and his eyes. Sarah seemed oblivious to his actions. The entire left side of Sarah's cheek was a blooming red, reaching back into her hair line. There was a slight purple tint to the apex of her cheek bone, soon the bruise would spread. As Jareth examined the mark he felt a heat rise. She'd been injured, under his supposed watch. _Is that why she's being so cold? Is she just shocked from it all? No. That is highly unlikely, with all the tortures she's been through, a simple bump from a awry barrel wouldn't mar her spirit in such a way._ Jareth's thoughts started to wander from the moment, and he had to forcefully pull himself back.

Tilting his head to one side, he slowly brought his index finger to run along the swollen mark. Sarah's eye flinched from the slight pain, but she remained still nonetheless. Jareth watched as the color started to retract from Sarah's beautifully pale skin. The red and purple blemish seemed to suck into Jareth's wandering finger as he healed the injury. He waited until her skin was its normal color and all the swelling was gone before bringing his thumb to gently caress the side of her face.

"There, all gone." He said, peering into the peripheral of her eye. Sarah's eyes glanced towards him, but revealed no emotion.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Any other injuries that need healing?" He asked, trying to sound light and cheery. The irony in his statement did not go unnoticed. Sarah felt the beginnings of a smile, but it didn't come.

"No, Your Majesty." She answered.

Feeling suddenly awkward in his hunched position, Jareth stood and returned to his seat, replacing his glove along the way. As time ticked, he started to grow uncomfortable. He was sitting and technically chatting with Sarah, but he felt alone. Something had happened, something that made her run away to that unsettling place that he was too afraid to guess the reason for its very existence.

As their meal progressed, it was Jareth's turn to fall into an eerie silence. Both persons stared blankly at their plates, Sarah absently drifting and Jareth heavily brooding. He wanted to pester her, to push her for answers, but he wasn't used to dealing with this kind of situation. Ultimately, he chose to deal with it by not dealing with it. He was the king, and he had bigger issues to worry about than Sarah's confounding mood swing.

* * *

Planning for the Fall Festive had taken priority over the past week, leaving a daunting pile of other worldly issues for Jareth to deal with. Needing to get a head start, he chose to force his distractions to the back of his mind and focus on his kingdom. Hopefully whatever funk Sarah was in would fade away with her bruise.

And so Jareth proceeded as he always had, with Sarah silently sulking behind him. They ventured from one meeting to another, Sarah quietly scribing notes while Jareth combed through charts, debates and negotiations. They ate lunch in continued silence. Jareth kept all his attentions on whatever matter was placed before him. And the day continued to drag.

As they walked from the final meeting of the day, Jareth silently contemplated whether or not he should bother trudging through another meal with Sarah. Her awkward detachment was really starting to nag at him, and he could only thank the fact that he'd been busy enough to try and ignore it. But now the working day was over, and he had no more files or documents to hide behind. Jareth's demeanor darkened with remembered aggravation. He glared as they approached the door to his chambers and took a hard breath as he reached for the handle.

Sarah stood patiently off to the side, feeling hollow as ever. She was unfazed with the way the day had progressed, whether Jareth tried to talk to her or simply ignored her, it made no difference. The only thing that had made any impact on the wall she'd placed around herself was the quiet security of Jareth's presence. No matter how broken she felt, just being around him made it all a little easier. It pained her those few instances he'd actually tried to reach out to her. She wanted to talk to him, break down and explode all her fear and pain onto him. But she couldn't, she didn't have the will or the strength. It was all just...gone. All the while, she entertained the idea that distancing herself from him would irritate him to the point of distancing himself from her. The less he cared, the less chance Severin could prove himself right. That notion however, didn't help the fact that for the time being she was still stuck with Jareth day in and day out. And forcefully distancing herself from him in hopes that he would lose interest wasn't helped by the fact that she wanted nothing more than to be close to him, she wanted nothing more than for him to reach out for her, pull her out of the dark abyss she'd locked herself into. Severin was right, she had a lot of compassion for him, and she knew Jareth had an inclining for her...that just made the whole situation harder. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her cheek and healed her wound...could she really be selfish enough to give in? Could she give way to all of Severin's prophesied turmoil? Could she cause so much pain just for her own happiness? No, she cared too much for the Goblins and Jareth to let any kind of threat or injury come to them in any form because of her. She was a slave girl, and she would always be a slave girl. She wasn't meant to have happiness, and for the better of Jareth and the worse of Sarah, he would move on. He had to...

Sarah hadn't noticed Jareth staring at her through all her internal conflict. The moment her eyes snapped out of her daze, they were drawn into Jareth's cold inferno. She felt a little embarrassed, like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. How long had he been staring at her?

"After you." Jareth said, his eyes boring into hers as he gestured for her to proceed him into the room.

Sarah's head dipped down, and she slowly treaded her way past him. She was moving slow, too slow for Jareth's patience. Just after she had crossed the threshold, Jareth moved behind her, sidestepping her stiff form to close the door. As Jareth moved past Sarah, his chest brushed against her shoulder. On reflex, he brought his hand to the center of her back and ran it up to her shoulder as he moved.

The very instant Sarah felt the pressure of Jareth's hand on her back, she jerked and practically jumped away from him. His hand on her shoulder sent of flash of panic through her mind. Her heart beat furiously, and her eyes widened in shock. Within the split second that this all happened, Sarah turned to look at Jareth, who was standing stock still.

Jareth's hand was on the rim of the door, about to close it when Sarah flailed and jumped away from him. The hand once on her shoulder fell limp by his side, and he merely stared with shocked intrigue. _What the hell was that?_ He wondered, scanning over her in mesmerized confusion. Sarah's eyes were wide and he could see the way her heart pounded and her breathing rose and fell as if she'd just run a marathon. She was terrified. Jareth's gaze became more intense. She was afraid? Of him? Of his touch? Or of touch in general? Why had she reacted to such a meaningless gesture so horrifically? It was then that Jareth concluded it was not a wine barrel that had left that mark on her face.

As he stared, Sarah hovered on the edge of fight or flight. Her eyes gaped up at him, now afraid of the consequences of her reaction rather than what had spurred it in the first place. She waited for his response, for his suspicion; but he remained silent, stiff and unmoving.

In the precious seconds that ticked like hours, a light bulb finally went off in Jareth's head. As he stared, and Sarah panicked, he saw something. Her eyes were wide and beaming, full of anxiety and...something else. And that's when he knew. There it was, the fire. He saw the spark of life flicker in her eyes just then, and he knew for that split second that she'd come back to him. He quickly formed a theory, and put it to the test before she had the chance to run back to the dark hole in her mind.

In a movement much too sudden, Jareth swung the door shut and lunged towards Sarah. She tried to jump back, but not before Jareth's hands clamped down on her shoulders. His eyes narrowed and observed. Sarah's body shook and flailed, involuntarily trying to escape his grasp. Jareth's expression was stone and dark, but his voice was light and full of concern.

"Sarah, are you alright?" He asked, watching every reaction she gave him. She said nothing, because her lip was too busy quivering as tears started streaming down her cheeks. Jareth stood back and gaped, appalled at the scene before him. He released Sarah's arms, allowing her to step back from him.

"I-I'm fine. You just startled me is all." She spat, fidgeting frantically to wrangle her body under control. Jareth tilted his head.

"You're crying." He observed, questioning the lead weight that had formed in his chest. He'd never seen her cry like that before, and it was because of him. Sarah quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and conjured a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little jumpy from last night I guess." She forced a laugh. Jareth's brow furrowed. She was keeping something from him. He felt conflicted, urged to pursue her, but he needed time to sort through everything he was learning. Ultimately, he decided he needed to think before going any further.

"I hate it when you do that." Jareth's voice was low and cold. Sarah's eyes darted. Her mouth opened and closed, not sure what to say to him.

Jareth waited, thoroughly engrossed in the display Sarah was giving him. After a moment of uncertainty, Sarah felt a familiar sense of dread return to her. She felt like a scolded child, ashamed, and embarrassed. She looked to the floor and knotted her fingers. Jareth watched as her head sunk lower, her body tensed and her hands slowly fell limp. And just like that, she was gone.

Sarah stood with her head cast low, waiting for Jareth's next move. He tilted his head and took a step towards her. She didn't move. He stared down at her, overwhelmingly intrigued. He reached out for her, but paused.

"The next time you apologize to me, you will have a reason to be sorry. Otherwise, the gesture becomes meaningless. Do you understand?" Jareth stated. Sarah's eyes glazed over.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She said, keeping her eyes from his.

"With that said, you have no reason to apologize for being startled. I'm sure your experience was quite -traumatic." He continued. His voice was stern.

"Of course, Sire." She replied. Jareth sighed, concluding that this was the end of his little experiment, and that was all the life he was going to get out of her. She was back in her hole.

"Come, it's late. And I'm hungry." He said, stepping away from her and storming deeper into his chambers.

Sarah let out a long breath. All the emotion had left her again. She stood for a moment, thinking over what had just happened between them. His touch...he'd broken through. She couldn't stop it, the rush, the panic. It all came back to her, like it wasn't Jareth who had touched her, but Severin. When she looked at him, she didn't see a glowing blonde mane and burning blue eyes. She saw shaggy copper hair and snarling sharp teeth. It was like every torture -not just last night- was happening all over again within those eternal five seconds. And then there was his voice, bringing her back. The way he lectured her about apologizing, it grounded her to the here and now. And then the panic subsided, and Jareth -or Severin- was gone. Her heart settled and it was like the brief flash of life drained back into the crack it had escaped from. Sarah knew what she saw and felt, but what did Jareth see? What was he thinking? Why did he just dismiss the situation like that? Would he press it further?

No longer having the will to ponder such questions, Sarah turned and followed the haunting shadow of Jareth the Goblin King.

  



	16. Reality's Nightmare Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

The rest of the night was spent with heavy brooding. Jareth dismissed Sarah to her room half way through their dinner. Her ghostly presence was getting in the way of his plotting, not to mention the fact that he thought he might jump her from across the table and force feed her at the rate she picked at her food. Now alone, Jareth was finally able to decipher what was really going on with Sarah. He started by replaying the night before.

Sarah had left him in the ballroom rattled and upset, that was expected. She was gone for an unknown amount of time, leading to his worry. This whole story of Sarah colliding with a couple of barrels was preposterous, there was no way something like that would break her spirit to such a degree. If she was lying to him, then what could have happened? And why lie about it in the first place? He thought back to the bruise on Sarah's cheek. She'd been hit, but it wasn't with falling barrels. Who would hurt her? Who would have the gall to approach her right under his nose?

Immediately Jareth's thoughts zeroed in on Severin. There was no one else. He replayed the rest of the night over again. He'd spotted Severin several times throughout the night after their encounter. _Could it have been him?_ Then something clicked, Jareth had seen Severin numerous times. Was it Jareth's wandering eye that spotted him, or did Severin want to be seen? If Severin purposefully put himself in Jareth's line of vision, that would mean he wanted him to think he was innocently enjoying the party...averting the notion that he was ever somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. _If it was him, what did he do? How did he even find her?_

A flash of Sarah's panic blazed to the forefront of his mind. Whatever happened, it'd scared and scarred her to the breaking point. His thoughts zoomed in on the look on Sarah's face. It was agonizing, paralyzing. Jareth felt his body enflame with rage. If it was Severin -a theory that Jareth had little doubt of- and he had managed to damage her so blatantly in his own castle, under his watch... He didn't finish his thought process, afraid of where it would lead him.

Over and over moments from throughout the day made there way into his mind's eye. Infuriated rage bubbled and boiled his blood. He was supposed to protect her. She had been harmed, in all forms, and he was completely oblivious to it. Why didn't he just go find her himself? Why was he too concerned with the faceless masses to save her? Why didn't he anticipate this? It was then that something even more devastating crashed through his rage. He was the one who brought her before Severin, put her in the line of fire. If he had kept her away, kept her hidden, then this -whatever it was- may have never happened. Jareth felt a crippling boulder of pain catch in his throat. Severin had broken her -again, and the one who was truly to blame was himself. In that moment he wanted to rip apart himself just as much as he did Severin. His eyes strained, trying to focus on anything that wasn't the image of Sarah's agonizing tears that had burned itself into Jareth's mind.

_What did he do, and why?_ The questions raged around and around. _What possible reason could he have to attack her? To so boldly call an attack to my very kingdom?_ Sarah was his property, attacking her was attacking him, and that was a dire circumstance.

Jareth gave an angry sigh, shaking his head to rid himself of all notions of murder, war and the equated likes of which. Technically, he had no idea as to what happened or what was going on, and he had a sinking feeling that this was all part of Severin's scheming, and so he needed to tread carefully. What in the world was his plan? And how did attacking Sarah fit into it? What would he do once the truth was revealed?

It became more and more apparent that knowledge of what had happened to Sarah was a necessity. And so, moving away from his rage he contemplated just how to go about extracting such knowledge. That's where tonight came in.

All day Sarah had been a hollow, emotionless robot. The only time she'd shown any trace of life was when...he touched her. The moment he'd laid his hands on her she started rambling this or that. Her eyes burned and her heart roared to life -if only for a moment. Whatever happened to silence her will, to crush the very life from her distraught body, involved Severin touching her, and if Jareth's theory was correct, the way to make her speak, to spark the life back into her eyes, regrettably involved Jareth touching her.

A sense of grave woe fell over the Goblin King. The slightest touch from Jareth had nearly sent her into a panicked shock. Could he knowingly and willingly cause her such pain? To push her to the edge all for the sake that she might somehow bounce back? What if he went to far, what if instead of bouncing back she simply fell off the edge? Could he trust himself and his far-fetched theories? Jareth's mind whirled and whirled. The last thing he wanted to put her through was such torment...But she had fought him, spoke to him. Fighting against him showed will and strength. And following that train of thought, it would stand to say that she must face the very thing she was running away from, to break her until there was nothing left but the pain.

By this point Jareth was crouched in front of the fire, staring blankly at the dancing flame. He sighed, tying all the lose ends still whirling around in his brain. He was sure Severin had harmed her, and he was sure that pushing Sarah's limits would inevitably free her from the suffocation of her pain. If he was going to do this, there was no holding back. And while he was sure he would finally get the answers he needed, the aftermath as his actions hung in the air. He shook his head, little over a week ago he would have reveled for such an opportunity. Letting out a long sigh, Jareth lowered his head into his hands, dragging them down his face to steeple his fingers in front of his mouth. Why were things always so complicated?

* * *

Sarah slept dead as a doornail, which was appropriate seeing how she felt like a lifeless zombie. She felt bad when Jareth had dismissed her, she knew he was upset with her. But there was nothing she could do about it. She needed him to be angry, to resent her. After readying herself for bed, she wondered if tomorrow would be any easier.

* * *

A day or two passed, and Sarah couldn't help but notice the strange behavior of the Goblin King. He was becoming more and more distant. If she didn't know better she'd say he was giving her the silent treatment. He stopped eating his meals with her, angrily brooding at his desk as Sarah was left to pick at whatever Jareth's magic poofed before her. She didn't mind of course, it was just sheer curiosity that bugged her. She didn't expect him to close off so fast, and wondered if perhaps there was something else going on. He was hammered with work, maybe that was what was bothering him? She didn't know, and forced herself not to worry about it. Things were going according to plan after all.

* * *

Sarah woke just as Maab was entering her room. She yawned and sat up in bed. Surprisingly, the past few days had left her well rested. As she slumped out of bed she glanced over to Maab, who was standing nervously with a drooping look of worry on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah asked, the genuine sincerity she felt didn't show through.

"Of course not, deary." Maab assured, stepping over to rummage through Sarah's drawers. Sarah shrugged and headed back towards the bathroom.

"Here you go." Maab called, handing Sarah a gown through the small opening of the door. Sarah stood on the opposite side, suspiciously staring at the unexpected piece of cloth.

"Maab, why have you given me this?" Sarah asked, her eyes scanning over the drab beige gown that crinkled and itched between her fingertips. Maab winced from behind the door.

"His Majesty has informed me that he has been called away. You are to report to the West Wing for cleaning. I thought this gown was more suitable." She said, recalling the strange feeling that came over her during her conversation with the Goblin King. It wasn't the words he said that unsettled her, but strange, pained look in his eye as he said them. Things had been off ever since the ball, and it was seriously getting to her.

Sarah stood behind the musky door, neither pleased nor displeased that she no longer had to face another awkward morning with the now-uncomfortable-to-be-around Goblin King. Slowly, she slipped on the garment. While just as plain and worn as all the other slave dresses, this one was a bit more complicated. After draping the slip over her head, she then moved to secure the skirt, noting that her previous dresses had all been single piece corsets. She then slid the long sleeves of the top over her arms, carefully buttoning it shut up the center. When she was finished, she looked herself over for a moment. She'd never worn a dress with buttons up the front before, she kind of liked the change.

After Sarah emerged, she accompanied Maab to a familiar stretch of hall. With broom, mop and sponge in hand, Sarah looked down to Maab expectantly. The little Goblin frowned, and peered over her shoulder.

"I'm afraid I have other obligations to attend this morning, so I have to leave you. I'm sorry." Maab said, furrowing her brow. Sarah's expression was unreadable.

"It's ok, I can handle it." Sarah said, trying so hard to appear sympathetic. Maab pursed her lips, she didn't want to leave her. For some reason, she had the feeling something wasn't right...that she shouldn't be left alone. But, she had no choice, she'd been away from her duties in the kitchen too long as it was.

"Good luck then." She said, lowering her head and trudging into the shadows of the hall.

Sarah looked away unfazed, and set to work on scrubbing the floor. She liked the physical labor, it was a good outlet, and a good distraction. Hours went by as she slowly inched her way down the stone hall on hands and knee. She had no idea what time it was, and didn't really have any interest to know. She was alone, left with nothing to worry about but whether or not she could scrub the grime out from between the stone tiles. Or so she thought.

"Hard at work as ever I see." Came a low rumble, echoing through the hall. Sarah paused in her movement and looked up and around. She would have gasped if she hadn't already known Jareth would be crouching beside her. She looked up to him, but said nothing. Jareth was crouched on the ball of his feet, hands on knees, as he sneered down at Sarah. The level of his amusement made up for Sarah's lack of emotion. "Tell me, how is the dirt and dust fairing your vicious onslaught?" He asked, letting his blazing blue eyes wash over her. Sarah's expression was stone, but inside she was a little surprised. This was the most he'd spoken to her in days.

"I think it's coming clean, Your Majesty." Sarah said, lowering her gaze from his. Jareth's eerie grin grew and he tilted his head to one side.

"Really? I'm not so sure. Let me help you." And as he said the words, Jareth leaned over, engulfing Sarah with his arms.

Sarah froze. He was so close to her, though he wasn't touching her, his gesture was surprising. She waited on her hands and knees as he continued to drift over her. Jareth's head hovered just above Sarah's. His wispy blonde hair falling over her. His torso was parallel with her own, and his long arms ran alongside hers, entrapping her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, and while a week ago she would have been thrilled with his proximity, the feeling was stomped on by the hurricane of anxiety and panic that threatened to take hold of her body in her current state.

Suddenly, one of Jareth's hands reached out and took hold of Sarah's. A painful jolt shot up her spine, and she immediately tried to pull her arm away. Using her strength against her, Jareth moved her hand to start scrubbing the floor. Her body twisted and pulled against him, causing her to push and brush against his chest, making her twist and pull further. Jareth grinned from above her, this was definitely going to work.

Using his superior strength, Jareth held her in place, rhythmically thrusting her arm up and down as they scrubbed the floor. Sarah had started whimpering uncomfortably, wincing as she tried to escape his harmless grasp.

"Hmm, that's more like it. See how much cleaner this is?" Jareth's voice was light and cheery.

"Please, stop." Sarah spat just short of a cry. She was so confused, what was he doing? Why was he so excited? Jareth's grip on her tightened.

"Why?" Jareth asked, oh-so-innocently. Sarah cringed beneath him.

"Please, please, just stop." She pleaded, her mind growing more and more frantic and doing her best to halt her tears.

"I need a reason why, Sarah." Jareth explained, moving his grip from her hand to her wrist. Sarah pulled harder and the change, almost elbowing him in the ribs.

"Please, this isn't a job for a king. Please, let me finish. Please, please." She continued to plead. Jareth turned his head, pressing his lips against her ear.

"And who are you to tell me what my job is?" He whispered. The feel of his lips against her ear was too much. She flailed her head away from him, but didn't get very far.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just..." She started to ramble.

"There you go, apologizing again. What did I tell you about that?" He asked, digging his fingers into her wrists.

"That I would have a reason to be sorry." Sarah muttered, clenching her eyes tight in an effort to escape the terrible feeling raging through her.

"Then perhaps I'll give you one." Jareth hissed, leaning back on his heel and hauling Sarah to her feet. Sarah bit down on her lip, all she wanted was for him to let go of her.

"No, please. I thought I offended you. Please." Sarah said, trying desperately to break away from his grasp. Jareth's grip loosened, but managed to hold her still.

"Then perhaps we can come to some sort of compromise." He said, snarling at her. Sarah's senses flooded and her heart beat furiously. "If you tell me what really happened in the cellar, I will let you go." Jareth said, clear and slow. Sarah's eyes widened, and she felt all the blood drain from her face. _No.._

"I-I told you what happened." She stammered. Jareth's head twitched as he snickered. He was already having too much fun.

* * *

After concluding on his course of action the night after the ball, Jareth set to preparing himself for said action. Thinking about it was easy enough, but having to face her the next day proved to be...difficult. He felt unnerved and uncomfortable with her very presence, knowing what he was going to do. He felt angry and irritated, mostly with himself because a part of him knew his anxiety stemmed from the fact that a deep dark part of him was actually excited about it. Before he knew it days had passed, and he realized it was because he was prolonging the inevitable. Finally putting his foot down, he told the Goblin to send Sarah to the West Wing. At least with the morning free he could do some final mental preparations. He knew he'd have to put on a show, and he knew it would be difficult, but what he wasn't prepared for and what truly worried him was how much he knew he would enjoy it.

* * *

"I think you're lying." Jareth hissed, narrowing his eyes on hers.

"I-I have no reason to lie, Your Majesty." Sarah's eyes glistened with a new kind of panic. Jareth knew, somehow he knew. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't tell him, but what would happen if she didn't?

"Then you're hiding something from me. Withholding secrets is paramount to lying Sarah. Lying to the King is the gravest of offenses, some would even call it treason." He warned, bringing his eyes level with hers. Sarah's mouth went dry.

"Nothing happened, Your Majesty." Sarah's voice was slow and uneven. Jareth's gaze darkened.

"Now I know you're lying." He purred, stepping into her. She took a step in retreat, only to be halted by the wall against her back. "What are we going to do about that?" He asked with sardonic charm, running his hands up the length of her arms. Sarah could only gape. "I think it's time we had our next lesson." He rumbled. A cold chill ran down Sarah's spine, but it wasn't from the usual allure of his erotic threat.

Sarah's heart pounded all the way into her brain. Something horrible was about to happen, and whatever it was she couldn't stop it. There was a fire in Jareth's eye, and it scared the living shit out of her. The expression on his face, the aura pouring off of him, she remembered it all too well. It was same look he had when he confronted her in the kitchen, and the same look when he found her in the hall. _No, please not this. Not now._ She pleaded inside. She couldn't handle this, not from him. Jareth's sneer turned predatory.

"Lying is a guilty torment. It makes those who deceive uncomfortable to the point of admission...if they have any kind of soul." Jare started, letting his dark gaze roam over her. Sarah tried to control her shaking body, his grip was so tight. She stared up and into his eyes, waiting anxiously for him to continue speaking. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Sarah?" He asked suddenly, glancing up to her with a toothy smile. Sarah gulped and her face grew hot, but it wasn't with arousal. Before she could answer, Jareth's hands made their way up her arms and over her shoulders to gently rest around to nook of her neck. Sarah shivered violently and tried shaking him off. His grip tightened, and he pushed her into the wall, holding her in place. He then leaned in, his lips hovering next to her ear. "I'm going to make you feel guilty, Sarah." He purred. "I'm going to make you feel very bad. And I'm not going to stop until you realize that the truth will set you free." His voice was a dark hiss.

Immediately, Sarah felt a surge of panic. She pulled and flailed with all her might, reaching up to claw at Jareth's hands around her neck. A low rumble of laughter escaped from Jareth's chest. _Yes, fight me._ He secretly cheered. Taking his hands from her neck, he caught Sarah's arms mid-flail and pinned them to the wall on either side of her face.

"Please, stop! Let me go!" She shrieked.

"Are you commanding me, Sarah?" Jareth snickered. Sarah's chest heaved like a hundred pound weight. This scenario was starting to seem familiar. Sarah's body forcefully relaxed in his grip, and she dipped her head low.

"Please, Your Majesty." She whispered, fighting back the tears that clouded her eyes. Jareth leaned in, running his nose through her hair.

"You smell so good." Jareth murmured. Sarah jerked her head away, which was quickly caught by one of Jareth's hands. Sarah's now free hand shot up to Jareth's as his fingers tightened around her jaw. He pushed up, forcing her head back to look up at the ceiling. Sarah's weak attempt at thwarting him was useless. Continuing to run his nose through her hair, he made his way to the back of her ear and slowly started to suck at her neck. The wet heat from Jareth's mouth burned her like a scorching fire. She closed her eyes and tried to move away from him, but his hand kept her firmly secured. She felt the first of what was sure to be many tears prick the corners of her eyes as Jareth's lips neared her collarbone. "I've wanted to do this for so long." His voice was an exasperated growl and shot jolts of many different things up and down Sarah's spine. _Why was he doing this? How far was he going to go?_

"Why are you doing this?" She managed to ask, inching whatever part of her body he didn't have pinned to the wall away from him.

"I've already told you, and I do hate to repeat myself." He said, removing his hand from her jaw to jerk her wandering lower half back to him. With one hand on Sarah's hip, Jareth moved his other hand from Sarah's, pushing his forearm across her chest to keep her still.

"I told you, nothing else happened!" She hollered, thrashing her legs away from him. In a flash, Jareth's body was flat against hers, subduing her legs and flattening her against the wall. Sarah's lip quivered and she looked away from him.

"Still content with lying I see. Maybe I haven't been clear enough." He said, pressing his chest against hers as he started to bend at the knees. Instantly, Sarah started thrashing her arms at him, trying to wiggle out of his embrace. Jareth caught or deflected every one of Sarah's attacks, snickering as he did so. "Try to hit me again, and I will hit you back." He warned, clasping a hand around each of her ankles.

Sarah's tears had finally breeched the damn of her eyelids, and were drenching her face at a steady pace. Jareth's grip on her ankles tightened and pulled, separating her legs. He then started to stand, bringing the hem of her dress with him.

And that's when Sarah snapped, completely and utterly snapped. Standing there alone, pinned against a wall, crying, with her dress being yanked up her body. She wasn't with Jareth anymore, no, she was with Severin. All of the sudden, Jareth disappeared. The man before her held eyes of stone and a snake's grin. It was like a dream, or a flashback, but different. She wasn't playing through Severin's attack, or even living through it. It was like he'd come back for her, like he had always been waiting, waiting within the castle until she was alone to finish what he'd started. Everything that was happening...it was the same. Sarah shrieked and thrashed her entire body. No, this was not going to happen again.

"What are you doing? Stop it! Let go of me!" She full out screamed. Jareth's hands tightened around her knees and spread them wide, curling around to the back of her thighs and lifting her up.

"I think it's time I claimed what's mine." Jareth purred, running his hands around her thighs, inching higher and higher. Sarah sobbed and screamed. How was this happening again?

"I'm not yours! I don't belong to you!" She screamed. Jareth raised an eyebrow, unaware that in Sarah's mind, it was no longer him she was fighting.

"You will always be mine." He replied, pushing his hips into her to hold her up.

"No! I'm not yours! You can't do this! You can't hurt me anymore!" She screamed and screamed. Jareth was becoming more attentive. The things she was saying...didn't make complete sense.

With her firmly suspended, Jareth's hands moved from her thighs up to the top of her dress. His fingers curled around the fabric and started to pull. If Jareth was anything less than superhuman, Sarah would have ripped him to pieces.

"I can do what ever I want." Jareth snapped, bringing his fingers to rip apart the top three buttons on Sarah's dress. "You know how to end this." He muttered, locking his fiery gaze on Sarah's face. Her eyes were closed tight, and tears were cascading down her face. He felt a moments falter in his energized rush but he pushed it back. "I want you to look to me, Sarah." He commanded, reaching up to grab her face when she didn't respond. He jerked her face to his and squeezed. She whimpered, and slowly fluttered her eyes open. The eclipsing fear and hatred that shot out of Sarah's eyes was baffling. Jareth had no idea what was going on in her mind, but he knew he was getting close. The things she was screaming, they weren't directed at him. She was close to breaking.

Something strange happened when Sarah opened her eyes. Physically, she saw Jareth, all blonde hair and magic mismatched eyes. But, in her mind's eye, all she could see was Severin. Tall, shaggy copper hair, pale cold eyes, and sharp angled teeth. He had her pinned to a wall, again. Slowly, the twilight zone of Sarah's mind completely engulfed her reality. Why didn't Jareth save her? Did he even care?

"That's better." Jareth rumbled, continuing his destruction of the front of Sarah's dress. Sarah fumbled and flailed, fighting against Jareth/Severin with all her might. In an effort to control her, Jareth reached down and wrapped a hand around the side of Sarah's ribs -the right side.

Jareth watched in horrified awe as Sarah's pupils constricted. Her eyes widened and practically popped out of her head. All the color drained from her face and her mouth fell limp. Her heart froze, and her breath caught in her throat. Sarah gazed up at Jareth with more agony and fear than he'd ever seen. That look, it struck him hard and for a moment, he wondered what he was really doing. All this happened in the split second before Sarah's lungs filled the hall with the loudest, most agonizing, bloodcurdling scream. Jareth froze. All he'd done was touch her side, and yet she screamed and thrashed as if someone had lit her on fire. Nearly loosing his grip on her, he dug his fingers into her side, pushing her harder into the wall.

Sarah screamed and screamed and cried and shrieked and hollered. In her mind, Severin had plunged the knife again, enacted what ever magic that he had that brought such terror over her body. She remembered, and remembered and fought. _"I can do that when ever I so chose. You would be wise not to forget it again."_ The echo of his voice rang over and over in her ears. The moment his fingers tightened, the pain intensified.

"Stop! Please, Severin! Please, stop!" She screamed. Now that rang in Jareth's ears, and he briefly wondered if she was screaming at him or screaming for him. Needing to press her further, Jareth brought his hand to push away the fabric of Sarah's dress, revealing her thin and dainty slip. His hand curled around her waist, feeling its way back to the spot that had made her lash out so.

Sarah shook her head violently, throwing it back and bouncing it off the wall. Jareth's brow furrowed when he heard the hard crack of her skull against the stone, but she didn't stop. She screamed the same bloodcurdling cry. This was all she had left, all she could do to get away. Why wasn't Jareth here? Couldn't he hear to screaming? Why didn't he save her?

"Please, please, pleaseee. Don't do this, not again. You can't." She cried, clawing at his arms and chest, trying feverishly to push him away. Jareth's dark gaze intensified. _Again?_ _Is that what Severin did? He tried to rape her? The most self-proclaimed despiser of humans brought himself to level with a mortal? Why? _Jareth was forced to save these questions for another time, having to focus all his attention and energy on the catatonic Sarah wriggling in his arms.

"You keep saying that. I'm starting to think you may need a reminder that you do not command me." He roared. And with that Jareth lowered himself.

Sarah knew what he was doing, replaying the moment Severin had done the same thing, and immediately started kicking, though she knew she wouldn't hit him, it might throw him off balance. Jareth snarled and stumbled, darting back up to Sarah and clawing a hand into the mass of her hair.

"Continue to attack me and you will come to regret it even further." He snapped, feeling genuine rage. There was a moment during all this when Jareth wondered if he was still pretending, but that had passed a long time ago.

"Please -don't hurt me. Not again, not like this. I'll tell him, I'll tell him everything!" She screamed.

"Tell him what, Sarah?" Jareth asked, playing into her strange state of mind. He dipped his head and started licking from one collarbone to the other.

"What you've done, what you're doing." She spat, jerking and failing to get away from his burning tongue.

"And what have I done?" He asked, doing his best to play the part.

"BEATEN ME, CUT ME, WHIPPED ME, BURNED ME! You tried to rape me! I don't belong to you! You tried to rape me right under his nose!" Sarah blurted. "I swear I'll tell him everything. I don't care about what you said!" She continued to scream. Something in Jareth's mind sparked. Ok, so he was right. Severin had boldly gone behind his back to attack Sarah. But, what had he told her? Did he say something to keep her quiet? He needed to know what...he needed to keep his anger in check.

"Is that a threat, Sarah?" He asked, biting down on her flesh. Sarah cried out.

"Severin...please. I don't belong to you. Leave me alone. He'll come, he'll save me." The words came garbled and choked between sobs. Jareth's brow twitched. Was she referring to himself?

"You know what will happen if you tell him." Jareth warned. Sarah shook her head.

"I don't care! You're wrong! He won't do a thing! He won't lift a finger for me!" She screamed, thrusting her head forward to smash her forehead into his face. Jareth's eyes widened and he gave a sensitized huff. Did she just...just head-butt him? He cleared his senses just enough to wonder what the hell she was talking about, before a tidal wave of rage hit him like a sack of bricks.

"Enough!" He roared, feeling an instant flash of anger at her attack. No one had ever struck the Goblin King -and lived that is. The pain invoked by her unhindered gesture infuriated him, stomping out whatever semblance of control he maintained over his raging horomones. Taking her on either side of her waist, he pulled her forward and shoved her back into the wall. Oh yes, he was pissed now.

Holding her with more strength than necessary, Jareth reached down to finished undoing the clasp on his pants. Sarah gasp from the force Jareth was now exerting on her. It became clear how much he had been holding back this whole time.

"How many times have you struck me, Sarah? I think now would be the appropriate time for an apology, because you're about to be very, very sorry." He snarled at her, all thoughts of Severin snuffed from his mind. All he saw was red. He'd been in control for so long, holding back on her in every way. His smack to the face seemed to undue it all. He was angry, very very angry, at everything, everyone, especially Sarah. The one thing he'd been waiting for all these years was in his hands. He had her. She was his and she was broken, by his hand. She was subdued, his for the taking. Whatever had brought him to this point just didn't matter. All rational was burned from his mind, leaving nothing but raw emotion and pent up rage in control. He was worked up, lost in the moment. What he did next, his conscience had no part in.

Overcome with rage and hormonal rush, Jareth pried apart her legs as far as they would go, and savagely fixed himself between them. One hand wrapped around her neck while the other roamed over her stomach, down and down. This time, Sarah found she really couldn't move, not struggle in the slightest. He was so strong. She choked and gasped for air, staring at the ceiling as the tears fell. This was it. He was going to finish what he'd started, and this time there wouldn't be a friendly neighborhood Goblin to save the day.

She felt his hand cup her -there, and felt the movement of his fingers as they intruded into her poor broken body. Jareth took a deep breath, she was so warm, so ready. Yes, this was what he'd been waiting for. Sarah's eyes clamped shut when she registered the feeling of his hardening length push against her. He moved and pushed into her, involuntarily causing Sarah's body to lubricate itself. She felt him, just like before, hovering at her entrance. She felt degraded and ashamed that her body would react in such a way. She screamed and screamed, the sound echoing through the dark hall. Split seconds ticked like eons as Sarah fought against the inevitable. She felt him, starting to breach her. This wasn't happening, this couldn't -wouldn't happen. She would not be taken and defiled by Severin. Calling on the last bit of life, of free will she had, she roared her lungs to life and screamed with all she had. She knew it was futile, that he wouldn't come, she wouldn't be saved, but she had nothing left. She was bare and broken with no wall to hide behind and no wall to stand against. And so she screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

"JARETH!"


	17. A Metronome Of Space And Time Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 16, A Metronome Of Space And Time

"JARETH!"

The sound of Sarah's final plea ripped and shattered all of Jareth's blind furry straight from the heart. The world fell around him and he felt a bursting explosion in his chest destroying everything. It was suffocating, like he was being crushed by the weight of a thousand oceans. That sound, that sound... His head twitched and his eyes blinked frantically. That cry, it was real, it was Sarah.

Suddenly, it felt like his soul was being torn from the deepest level of nightmares. That scream, that hopeless plea, he'd heard it before...in his dreams. Blow after blow of awakenings began to pound against Jareth's psyche. Time had stopped for Jareth as he processed his whirling mind. It was all starting to make sense. All those sleepless nights he'd wondered what had happened to the woman calling his name. All those nights he wondered why she hadn't been saved. And when he found out it was Sarah's voice that was calling out to him he wondered what had happened to make her scream so desperately. And then he knew. All those nights, they were leading up to this, this moment -warning him. Blow after blow cleared the way for his realization. The reason he couldn't save her, was because he was reason she was screaming. Over and over he'd vowed never to hear that sound again, and in the end it was him that had brought it to reality. He was the one who made her scream, he was the one that caused her such pain. This onslaught of thought banged around Jareth's mind between heart beats. He blinked once, then twice, and realized Sarah was still screaming.

"Jareth! Why! Why! Why!" She screamed over and over.

Sarah didn't know how or why, but every dam she'd built around herself over the past three months had crumbled to nothing but dust and sorrow. All the hopeless optimism, all the forced detachment, it was gone, all her defenses obliterated, leaving absolutely nothing to hold back all the fear and pain secretly clawing away at her soul. She screamed and cried, no longer fighting against Jareth, but reaching out for him. Reality had started to come back to her, it wasn't Severin that was attacking her, it never was -it was Jareth, and somehow she had always known. But right now, she couldn't control the gush of raw emotion coming out of her. She didn't care what he had done to her, or what he was going to do, she needed him, she needed him so badly. And so she clung to him, like the lifeline he was.

Sarah's arms constricted around Jareth's neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist. She clawed and squeezed like there was no tomorrow, screaming and sobbing into the crook of his neck. Jareth hadn't moved, he just stood there -frozen.

"Jareth! Why? Why weren't you there? You're supposed to protect me. Why? Why didn't you protect me?" She sobbed and sobbed, her body shaking uncontrollably. Her hands pulled and clawed at the fabric of Jareth's shirt as if she might fall and slip away into darkness.

The eruption in Jareth's mind subsided just long enough for him to register Sarah's words. At first, he thought she was still fighting him, but then realized she was pulling him to her, hanging on for dear life. With her stuck to his torso, he stepped away from the wall, securing his pants and sinking to his knees in one fluid motion. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight. One hand reached up to stroke the back of her head, and he turned his face as if to whisper in her ear.

Sarah's body continued to tense. Now fully aware that she had escaped her panicked daydream, She held onto him in fear of slipping back into that dark place. Severin wasn't there, he never was. It was Jareth who had scared her, touched her. But he had stopped, and he was holding her, gently stroking her hair as she sobbed.

"You didn't save me...you never saved me...every time...I needed you." She spat and cried into his golden hair. Jareth's brow furrowed and he frowned hard. He'd done this to her, he'd caused her so much pain. While Severin may have been the one to deal damage, it was Jareth who had struck the final blow. His plan had worked, her walls were down. This was her, afraid and exposed. The fire she kept smothered within her eyes blared and roared from her very heart. But at what cost? Yes, he'd freed her, but he'd smashed her to bits in the process. Could he possibly build her back up again? Would she want him to? Did he have any right?

Jareth tightened his embrace, letting some of his own guilt and pain show through. How could he have lost control like that? What he'd done...been so close to doing... He would never forgive himself. To get so caught up in it all, to give way to his surging emotions, there was no excuse. He could have controlled himself it he'd tried hard enough. If she hadn't called his name, shattered the world around him, who knows what he would have done... And so he held her, just as she held him, equally afraid that should he let go he might fall back into the darkness.

"You were't there. You weren't there. You weren't there." Sarah's sobs were little more than whispers now. Her remaining energy was draining fast. Jareth's face tensed and he closed his eyes tight.

"I know...I know..." He whispered into her hair, gently rocking them to and fro. Sarah's cries started to die down at the sound of his voice, at the regret and pain he put into his words. "I didn't know...I swear to the Gods I didn't know." His voice cracked with the pain he'd kept bottled inside for so long. Sarah thought she felt her woe start to subside, her breathing slowing to a steady crackle, before even more tears sprang to life. She drew her legs up and tightened them around his waist. She couldn't help it, she just couldn't stop crying. So much time of being strong, putting on a smile and pretending it would be all right...finally, she felt relaxed. Although she was frantic and shaking, she'd never felt so at peace.

"You said you'd protect me. You said you protect what's yours. And I am yours, Jareth." She murmured. She'd never spoken to him by his given name, only in private or in dreams, but she didn't care. If he didn't like it, she would deal with it later. Right now, he was the only thing anchoring her to the world. Jareth's hand tightened in her hair, and he pressed his lips to the side of her head.

"I know, I've failed you, so many times. Never again." He whispered, wanting her to settle down, but never wanting her to let go of him.

And so they sat, on the dark and dingy floor within the poorly lit hallway, wordlessly soothing one another. Sarah cried and cried, even once she had no more tears to shed. And Jareth held her, overcome with pain and resentment for himself and the world. He didn't know how much time had passed, but it didn't matter. He would be there for her, for this one time he would be there for her.

* * *

Time was non-existent in the windowless corridor, and it felt like years for Sarah to finally settle into Jareth's arms. Even after her body fell still, Jareth continued to hold her with all his might. Through her painful release, Jareth did some releasing of his own. All this time he was too afraid to find out what had happened to her, and too suspicious to trust her. He was too angry with Severin and conflicted with himself to do the one thing that could have prevented all of this -just ask her. If he had just asked, found out the first moment she'd arrived, he would never have brought her anywhere near Severin. His fear of the unknown was what lead to Sarah being attacked, and was what lead Jareth to becoming the very thing he swore to protect her against. Gods, he'd come within an inch of his of raping her! All he wanted to do was keep her safe -for his own pleasure, but safe nonetheless. She'd never forgive him, and he'd be a fool to even ask for it. He knew he was violent, he had warned her. But the time they'd spent together made him forget all that, he'd forgotten how cruel he could be. But now, no matter how bad he felt, there was no going back.

Jareth waited until his knees were well past numb to shake himself from his thoughts. Sarah hadn't moved or made a sound in a while, and he wondered whether or not she had fallen asleep. Slowly, Jareth stood, careful not to disturb her. She rolled her head at his movement. She wasn't sleeping, and had apparently been just as lost in thought as he had. Her legs were exhausted from holding onto his waist, and threatened to fall. Feeling her slide, Jareth pulled her away from him and turned her, wrapping one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. She was silent, but laid her head against his chest. She blinked and crinkled her nose, her face stiff with dried tears.

The next moment, they were no longer standing in a lonely corridor. They were in a room Sarah had never been in before. It was large and open. Everything was made of gold and porcelain. She spied a lone bathtub in the center of the room, but didn't have the energy to react.

Jareth took a step towards the bath, eyeing Sarah for any signs of resistance. She was limp in his arms. By the time they were close enough for Sarah to see into the tub, she realized it was already filled to the brim. Waves of steam swayed through the air, and a thin froth of soapy bubbles covered the surface of the water.

Without a word, Jareth took Sarah by the waist, noting the fact that she didn't fight him, and stood her on her feet. Sarah balanced on her tip toes, feeling shy and awkward at where the situation was going. She looked up to him expectantly and sniffled. Jareth frowned, and his eyes drifted down her body. He reached out for the hem of her shirt, the edge of material that Jareth had ripped down the center. Sarah's eyes widened and her body tensed, but she didn't resist.

"I want to look at you." Jareth's voice was low and pleading. He's eyes locked on hers as he slowly took hold of the hem of her dress and pulled it open and down her arms. Sarah wrapped her arms around herself the moment it fell to the floor, her eyes still glued to Jareth's.

Jareth then moved to rid her of her skirt, never breaking his gaze. He was doing this for a reason, and he needed her to trust him, though he deserved none of it. After another moment, Sarah heard the skirt of her dress join the top on the cold stone floor.

Sarah's body shivered from the sudden lack of heat. She was wearing nothing more than a plain white slip, and anxiously wondered if Jareth would reach for it next.

As Jareth's eyes roamed over the petrified form of Sarah, he continued to frown. She was afraid of him, he didn't blame her. Taking half a step towards her, he reached out with both his arms and took her by the waist. His eyes bore into hers, urging her to trust him. She did nothing to fight him. Ever-so-gently, Jareth proceeded to lift Sarah high off the ground, turning in his spot and slowly lowering her into the water. Sarah's brow twitched, she was standing knee deep in a bathtub wearing an ankle length slip, the fabric of which absorbed the warm water, traveling up her legs and eventually clinging to them.

After a moment of confirmation, Jareth's hands lowered into the water. Sarah couldn't see but she felt him take hold of her slip from beneath the foam. He stared up at her, secretly asking permission for what he was about to do. Without a word, Jareth's hands began extracting the hem of Sarah's slip out of the water and up her legs, stopping just above the water line.

"Sit." He commanded. Sarah blinked at him, and slowly lowered herself into the water. As she sunk, she was the one to actually move the dress up her body as Jareth held his hands fixated in place. She was thankful that he'd held the dress so close to the water, even more thankful that the soapy froth on the surface hid her naked body from him, and thankful even more so that Jareth never once removed his eyes from her face. And for some reason, she knew it was all on purpose. She secretly thanked him for allowing her decency.

Once Sarah's chest was submerged, Jareth finished the task by pulling the rest of her dress up and over her head. He wrung out the bottom half and cast off the side with the rest of her clothing. He then stood and walked away.

Sarah brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She hunched over and laid her cheek against her knees, quietly watching Jareth as he rummaged around the room. She was naked before him, but felt a sure security from the layer of white bubbles that concealed her. She spotted her shoulder from the corner of her eye and quickly draped her long dark hair over it. Yes, he was probably going to see, but she could hang on as long as she could.

Jareth returned to her side with an assortment of soaps, oils, washcloths and sponges. He kneeled before the tub, and gracefully removed his gloves revealing his beautiful hands and gloriously long fingers. Fingers that had only moments before violated her in the worst way. Sarah blinked the thought away, he wasn't hurting her anymore and was much too intrigued to get stuck in dark memories and self pity. Jareth then proceeded to roll the sleeves of his shirt up passed his elbows. As Sarah continued to stare, she noted the way his shirt had come untied, letting the lose fabric drift open in this way or that. He looked like a pirate. Only once he was situated did he look up to her.

"I'm going to wash you, Sarah." He said, slow and clear as if he was giving her a chance to prepare herself. Sarah gulped, but remained quiet, secretly curling her toes beneath the water. Jareth then reached for a sponge and held it up for her to examine. "Every time I come to a mark, you're going to tell me where it came from. Do you understand?" He asked, sounding more afraid than stern. Sarah gaped at him. After all this he was finally showing interest in what happened to her? In truth, she was afraid and reluctant, but surprisingly not as much as she had anticipated. After a moment of wide-eyed anxiety, she slowly nodded her head in acceptance. Jareth let out a low breath of relief, his eyes darted fractionally from her to the water. "I'm going to wash your hair first." He said, eyeing Sarah expectantly. She gave a quick nod.

With that, Jareth shifted to the side, reaching over the edge of the tub and gently collecting the dark mass of Sarah's long hair. Her shoulders tensed as she felt the heavy tendrils being lifted from her shoulders. She felt shy and embarrassed that she no longer had anywhere to hide.

As Jareth collected her hair into one solid tendril, his eyes landed on the newly exposed skin of her shoulders and back. There was a blotchy ring of faded grey and yellow bruises wrapping around the base of her shoulder. He ground his teeth with anger, but suppressed it, he was sure to find marks much worse than that in the minutes to come. His eyes then moved to the back of Sarah's neck, once previously hidden by her hair. There were multiple distinct black bruises lining vertically down her neck. His eyes narrowed, but he forced himself to focus on Sarah's hair. Most of Sarah's wild mane was already soaked with water. He looked back to her face to see her eyes were closed, and the soft look on her face was one of utter contentment.

"Lean back." He said, and she obligingly dipped her head back into the water. Jareth then moved to grab a bottle of shampoo, and thoroughly lathered her scalp. The skill of his fingers against the sore, over-sensitized areas of her head felt breathtakingly relaxing. Sarah wondered if he had been a hairdresser in another life. After conditioning and rinsing out her hair, Jareth leaned back and waited. Sarah sat up, still clutching her knees as she looked at him.

"Give me your hand." He beaconed. Sarah's eyes darted, as if not sure how to enact his command. Her arm started to lift, but froze. Jareth saw her struggle and frowned, reaching down into the water and pulling her hand from its confinement.

Sarah's eyes widened at seeing her ugly and mangled arm held out in the open for all to see. Her eyes quickly darted from her arm to Jareth, expecting to see all kinds of horrified disgust on his face.

Jareth looked over Sarah's arm with pain and intrigue. She was wrought with scars and bruises, some the likes of which he already knew the cause, and the thought pained him further. Holding her hand in his, he slowly reached for a sponge with the other -dipping it into the tub and squeezing out the excess water. His fingers tightened around hers as his other hand pressed the warm sponge to the back of Sarah's hand. His eyes locked on hers as he slowly trailed a wet path up to her wrist. Sarah's gaze had fallen back onto her arm, and watched in a daze as he nimbly worked the sponge around the nasty ring of scars. She knew he waiting for her to speak.

"Whips..and chains. He would shackle me with rusted cuffs too high to stand so they would cut into me. And...when he had his whip...he would snap it around my arms and drag me...a lot." She explained, giving in to look up at him once she finished her sentence. Jareth wasn't looking at her, his gaze was intently following the sponge as it made its way up and around Sarah's arm. The next mark he met was a set of thin rings going up from her wrist to past her elbow. Sarah chose to group them all together.

"More whips, just different points of impact." She said, short and sweet. Jareth was silent, moving to another series of jagged horizontal cuts running up and down one side of her forearm.

"Sometimes, when he caught my arm...he'd conjure broken glass for me to crash into as I fell." She said, her voice was void of any emotion. She saw Jareth's jaw tense, and joyed that he was affected. Jareth then moved the sponge further up her arm, to her bicep. There were four deep purple marks encompassing her arm. they looked fresh, like they were still darkening. Sarah glanced down and winced.

"That's from-" She started, cut off by her own lack of breath. Jareth's eyes darted up to hers, and pulled the sponge away just slightly. "That's from...the other night...in the cellar. Severin, he- held me against the wall..." She admitted, knowing that after today there was no holding back anything from him. Jareth gave a deep sigh, glaring at the mark like it had just stomped on his birthday cake. His head shifted, as if fighting against some grave outburst, then settling to resume observing his hand work its way up and over her shoulder to the faded circle he'd previously seen. Sarah turned her head to look at it.

"It's not so bad anymore. He liked to pull that arm a lot, I don't know why, maybe it was the way I ran. He pulled...really hard. Ripped it right out of socket a bunch of times. I think it's from ripping tendons or ligaments or something. It gets sore sometimes." She said, her eyes darting to Jareth's, whose were now infinitely closer to hers. Sensing her stare, Jareth peered up, and saw the innocent and worried look in her eyes. It sparkled.

"Is that why I always see you running a hand up and down it?" He asked. Sarah's mouth hung open before actually responding.

"Uh...yes. I suppose. I never really thought about it..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked away, fighting the urge to do just as he said and run her hand up and down the arm in question.

"Turn around. I want the other arm." He said, leaning away from her to give her room. Sarah withdrew her hand from his and recoiled it beneath the murky depths before shifting in her spot to give Jareth her other arm. Jareth wasn't surprised to see this arm looked almost exactly the same as the other, though this one was missing the grey and yellow bruise at the shoulder. Sarah's story for her left arm was exactly the same as her right, and Jareth made sure he cleansed every inch of it. "Turn. So your back is facing me." He said, pulling away once again. Sarah silently shifted.

With the hand not holding the sponge, Jareth reached for the splayed tendrils of her hair and brushed them over her shoulder. Sarah's body noticeably tensed as the sight was revealed to him. Jareth's eyes widened, and he froze momentarily. Her entire back was covered with lashes. Deep red, ripped and shredded marks stretched from the base of her neck all the way to her lower back. The lines went in all directions, layers and layers of them. Some lines were faded, while others more fresh and blushing. How many times had he done this to her? Jareth's mildly horrified daze followed his hand as he made slow circles along her back. Sarah shivered, and let out a held breath.

"Well, I'm sure you are your whip collection know what those are." She said, turning her head slightly to glance at him from the corner of her eye. Jareth's hand paused, and he frowned.

"How often?" He asked, continuing his circular motion until the sponge ducked into the water.

"Once a week, on average I think. I thought I'd get used to it...being so often but...every time it happened...it only hurt worse." She said, trying to be honest without invoking pity. Jareth's hand then moved to the base of her neck, to the dark black bruises he'd seen earlier. They were as fresh as the marks on her upper arms.

"He had a thing for -choking me." Sarah muttered. "They weren't so bad before...but I imagine they're worse now after..." She didn't know if she should finish the sentence with Severin attacking her at the ball, or Jareth attacking her in the hall. Jareth's hand started to fall limp, knowing that some of her bruises must have been from him. There was a moment of silence. Sarah waited for his next command.

"Turn around and face me." He said after a moment. Sarah obliged. "Now, give me your leg." He commanded, his eyes remaining stern when Sarah shot him a curious brow. Without waiting, Jareth's arm dipped into the warm water, fishing for one of Sarah's dainty ankles. She decided to help him by moving her foot into his grasp.

Jareth's fingers gently wrapped around Sarah's ankle and pulled, causing her to tip back in the water as he lifted her leg from the tub. Sarah had to fight against the erotic spark she felt at the gesture, sinking up to her neck in the water. Jareth held her leg by the heel, and slowly ran his eyes from toe to femoral artery and back up again. He took a deep breath as his eyes fell over the spot where her thigh drifted beneath the suds. She had beautiful legs, and perfect skin.

With sponge in hand, he started to wash her ankle, prompting another story.

"Same thing as my wrists. Whips and chains." She said, eyeing him feverishly. The way he looked at her now was somehow different from before. She no longer saw pain in his eyes but...something calmer.

Jareth then set Sarah's foot on the rim of the tub and pulled his hands away. He was fiddling with something, and Sarah struggled to see what it was. He soon reappeared however with a bottle of oil. He opened to lid, and drizzled the thick liquid onto the sponge. After setting the bottle down, he once again resumed his slow trail up Sarah's calf. The fingers of his free hand followed however, gently massaging the oil into her skin. Sarah watched with just a hint of confusion. Once reaching her knee, he pulled her leg straight and tilted her back further. With her leg just about straight up in the air, he ran the sponge along the familiar three lines that stretched behind her knee.

"Cane." She spat, searching his eyes. "So I couldn't get away." She continued. The sponge and Jareth's hand started to travel up, or down rather, Sarah's thigh. She watched him cautiously, she was sure there were no marks beyond that.

"You have scratches." Jareth muttered. Sarah's brow furrowed. _I do?_

"Uhh...that must be from..." She thought back. It had to be from Severin (or Jareth) digging into her skin when they held her legs open. Before Sarah could finish her sentence, Jareth lowered her leg back into the water and gestured for the other. He continued the same process with the other leg, leaving Sarah equally confused. After setting her other leg back into the water, Jareth leaned back on his heels. Sarah watched and wondered what would happen next. He'd washed all of her...all but..the front. Immediately, Sarah's face flushed with anxiety. Jareth's stare was stone.

"Kneel." He said, letting the authority show in his voice. Sarah gulped, wrapping her arms around herself to conceal her breasts, and rose to kneel in the tub before him. The water rippled around her hips, just over her other private area.

Jareth's eyes were stone and cold fire. His eyes followed beads of steaming water as they dripped from her neck, down her chest, over her arms, and down her stomach, returning to the tub. She had a long slender waist and a flat stomach that curved into voluptuous hips disappearing into the soapy water. The water steamed off her skin like the flaming Goddess that she was. The only thing that snuffed the fire in Jareth's chest was the monstrous elephant in the room screaming at him from the right side of Sarah's ribs. His eyes widened and he shot forward at her, startling her enough to cause water to slosh out of the tub.

"Lift your arm." Jareth commanded with stern haste. Sarah's expression tensed, she knew what had riled him so.

Slowly, Sarah began to raise her right arm, doing her best to cover her chest with only one. She then bent and draped her arm over her head, feeling it would be up there for a while. Jareth's eyes scanned over Sarah's body frantically. He'd expected more cuts and bruises, not...this.

There was a line, starting at the base of Sarah's armpit. It curved and stretched around her side to her ribcage, just below her breast. The mark was thick and bubbled. It was a deep purple and blood red, radiating a swollen blush into her pale skin. As the line stretched, it twisted and curled, expanding and forming an intricate maze of scars that stretched wide from her breast to the bottom of her rib cage. Visually, the design of the mark was beautiful, like a celtic vine that was growing and weaving its way across her body. But the fact was, there was nothing beautiful or pleasing about it at all. It was a scar, a deep gash that looked like someone had carved it out of her like one would a tree trunk. As Jareth's eyes followed the twisting, twirling lines, the vine started to narrow, merging yet again into one solid line that dipped and ended into Sarah's belly button.

Sarah peered down to watch as Jareth sat up on his knees, just blinking at her. She knew it was bad, but was it really that bad? Bad enough to shock even him? Her brow drew and she bit her lip with worry, fidgeting with Jareth's unsettling silence.

Without thinking, Jareth reached out and ran a finger along the mark. Sarah took a sharp breath and tensed, clenching her eyes tight. It didn't hurt of course, it only hurt when Severin touched it, it was sheer reflex that caused her to jump. The moment Sarah moved, Jareth's hand flinched away, if only a centimeter. It was quiet for a few minutes, as Jareth tried to wrap his mind around just what the hell he was seeing. This wasn't an ordinary wound, there was magic involved somehow, and that wasn't good.

"How did this happen?" He finally asked. His voice was hard but desperate. Sarah sighed, readying herself for the story she'd been waiting to tell.

"It was somewhere around two months after I'd been taken...I think. It's hard to tell. I'd made friends with a couple of Severin's staff, and they said they'd help me find a way to escape..." She paused, glancing down to Jareth, she knew what he was thinking. _Always making friends... _Jareth secretly smiled, which soon faded once he remembered the nature of her tale. "One night, they said they'd managed to clear the doorways leading to the main gate. Severin never let me walk alone, so I had no idea where I was going when they took me into the hall. We managed to sneak past the guards -they were sleeping. We reached the main gate without a hitch, and for a minute I actually thought our plan was going to work. I stopped and waited for the gate to open. It was moving at a creaking pace and I was getting antsy from the anticipated. The chains were loud and the old wood snapped and popped. I was worried someone would hear...I was right." Sarah said, with a flash of a smile. Jareth's eyes absently traveled between Sarah's face and the horrific brand on her otherwise breathtaking body.

"I waited, looking around now and again. And that's when I realized...that my friends were no where to be seen. I started to panic and looked all around for them. I slipped on something, and looked down to see there were trails of blood leading into some of the halls. I really started to freak out then, the door was only half way open. And then I heard something, and echo...footsteps...laughter. I looked down the main hall and saw a shadow. It was tall and slender, and twisted in the light like a snake. I knew it was him." The arm around her chest tightened, and she winced at the memory. Never had she felt the tranquility to speak about what had happened.

"The door still wasn't open all the way, but I turned around and ran, pushing myself through. I ran as fast as I could across the bridge, I'd never seen the outside before, so I had no idea what to expect. I turned back to see if he was following me...he was. He must have teleported, because he was no more than twenty feet behind me, or he just ran really fast. I was terrified, I thought he'd be angry, enraged but...he wasn't. He was laughing. The look- the look on his face..." Sarah closed her eyes and cringed, shaking the image from her thoughts.

"I was confused, but I kept running. He reached up and wound his arm back and then thrust it forward like he'd thrown something. He stopped running after that. Stopped dead in his tracks. He just stood there on the bridge, laughing. I turned back around and kept running, but it didn't seem like I was getting any closer. It was then that I felt something...something cold, crash against my side. I then realized that he had thrown something, a crystal. It shattered into a million pieces and I ignored it. After a minute-" Sarah's breath caught in her throat, fighting to recall what happened next.

"I felt something...under my arm. It was sharp and precise. At first I thought it was just a cramp but...but then it got worse. I lost my breath and stumbled forward. It felt like I'd been stabbed in the side, but I ignored it and ran faster. I felt the feeling spread, down my side, a sharp burn like someone was dragging a knife down my body. I was so tired, but I'd finally reached the end of the bridge. I looked around and saw a huge forest. I had no idea where to go, or what would be waiting once I got there, but I ran. I started to stagger from the pain, so I clutched my ribs with my arm and fumbled my way. Around and around I ran, in circles, this way or that. I had no idea how far I'd gotten, everything looked the same. I started to get dizzy. The pain in my side was excruciating, I'd never felt anything like it. I stopped to take a breath, bending over to rest my hands on my knees. That's when I noticed the blood... My hand...was practically black in the night air with blood. I stood and looked to my side. My dress was blotched and stained from my arm down. It looked like I'd been stabbed and shot about five times. Blood was actually flowing down my dress, and it stuck to my leg. I started freaking out and pulled the nasty thing over my head. I didn't care if I was almost naked, I just couldn't look at it. And then I heard something. First, it was the snap of a twig, then the rustle of leaves, and finally -a laugh. A turned around and saw Severin leaning against a tree, smiling at me. I panicked and ran as straight as I could. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, precariously stepping from behind one tree or another. He was toying with me. I felt the pain stretch across my stomach and the second it hit my belly button..." She stopped, shaking her head and looking down to Jareth, who was watching like a preschooler at story time. "Have you ever been poked in the belly button? It kills...now imagine that a million times worse." She said with half a smile. Jareth continued to frown. Even now, she still managed to smile.

"I couldn't move after that. It felt like I'd been shanked with a sword. I buckled over and fell into the dirt. I laid there, curling into myself. I couldn't help it, it just hurt too much. I was covered in dirt and blood, screaming and crying with pain and frustration. And then I heard the familiar rustle of leaves behind me. I fell silent instantly and listened for his laugh. He stepped over to me, looking down like it was all some kind of game..." Sarah's voice started to crack.

"I looked up to him and he-" She took a breath. "He started laughing. He knelt down beside me and brushed the hair away from my face. I tried shuffling away from him but he grabbed me and hauled me to my feet, pushing me up against the closest tree." Sarah's lip had started quivering. Jareth felt the urge to stop her from continuing, but he needed to hear just as much as she needed to say it.

"He um...he ripped...what was left of my dress and tore it away from me. He grabbed both of my hands and...held them up above my head. I felt the bark of the tree digging into me, but it didn't compare to the pain in my side. He looked down at me with that damned smile and he said...'My, my, you've been up to something naughty.'" She facilitated Severin part with mock sarcasm. " 'Trying to run away are we? Now that is bad. What are we going to do with you?' He said. The way he looked at me, it made me want to vomit. He took both my hands in one of his and used the other to-to run down my body. His hand reached my side and a flinched from the pain. 'You know, I was going to simply stop you before you even reached the gate...but then I got an idea.' He said, 'Being the generous master I am, I thought I'd give you a little keepsake, to remember this most memorable event.' Heh, he made it sound like I'd just accepted my master's degree." She shook her head and forced the tears back with a laugh.

Up until now, Jareth had been eagerly leaning over the rim of the tub, his hands lifelessly dangling in the water. As Sarah talked, he found his hands had found there way to Sarah's hips, holding her ever-so-slightly and grazing his thumbs along the bone. Sarah was too lost in her memory to notice.

" 'I want you to look at this, Sarah' He said to me. I looked down and saw a knot of black lines all down my side. 'The cut traced the path you took, so you'll always know how far you almost got.' He explained. At first, I couldn't believe that I'd actually ran all that but...I didn't have too much time to think over it because he stabbed his fingers into the wound." A tear escaped Sarah's eye and dripped into the water. Jareth's grip tightened.

"He actually dug into it, he spread the cuts wider, peeling open the skin. Fuck, it hurt so bad. I screamed and cried." Sarah shook her head as she spoke, tears silently falling down her face. but she spoke with a smile. She would be strong. "I didn't know how much more I could take when he started talking again. 'And after tonight, you'll always remember never to run from me again.' He was right...I'll never forget what happened next." She looked down to Jareth, whose gaze had left to scan over her brand for the hundredth time.

"I felt...something. A surge of some kind. And then...it burned. I looked down and saw I was actually on fire. Flames shot out from the wound, cauterizing it and ripping it anew at the same time. Any kind of pain I'd been through up until that point was meaningless. It hurt so bad I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, I couldn't even move. I thought I was going to die. And then things started getting fuzzy, and I knew I was going to black out. Severin laughed and pulled his hand away, and immediately the pain stopped. I lost all feeling and fell into him, and he held me by the hair as I threw up into the bushes. 'That's my girl.' he said, like I was his fucking dog. My body started shaking, probably going into shock. He stood me back up against the tree. 'You'll look at this every day and know you almost got away from me and remember the valuable lesson you've learned today.' I looked down and saw the cut was scabbed over. 'And if I feel like you're ever starting to forget...well, then I'll be here to remind you.' He started laughing again and jabbed his hand into the cut...and...I felt the heat, and it started all over again." Sarah paused, letting the tears dry from her cheeks. Her voice was stable once more, coming to the end of her tale. "Needless to say, I never tried to run away again...but, whenever he deemed I'd done something exceptionally bad, he'd press his hand to me and the feeling would come back...it only hurts when he wants it to...that's how it happened." _And when I think you're him..._ She kept that part to herself. Sarah finished her tale, and glanced down to the silent Goblin King.

As Jareth listened to Sarah's tale, something of great importance clicked in his head. The mark, it was a brand, something of magic that bonded her to Severin. That was how he was able to find her, and he always would if the charm wasn't removed. Well, at least that mystery was solved.

Sarah watched Jareth with concern. He still hadn't said a word to her, and she was growing a little worried. Her story had taken longer than anticipated. The water had grown cold around her and she shivered. Jareth sighed, and stood from the tub. Sarah watched as he made his way to a closet on the other side of the room. Gah, he looked so manly with his sleeves rolled up. She blinked at him a couple times. It was strange, it was like him almost raping her had never happened. What was wrong with her? Surely she should be afraid and upset? She should hate him, be angry with him at least. Yet...she felt...normal. Really, really normal. For the first time since she was taken, she felt like the old self from Aboveground. What had happened? Was it Jareth's attack that brought her soul peace? How exactly did that work? And if it did, how fucked up was that?

Sarah watched as Jareth extracted a fluffy white towel from the closet, and casually strolled back to the tub. He held it over the tub for her. She looked up at him and stood, allowing him to wrap the towel around her body -arms and all. Sarah stifled a smile at being wrapped up in a cocoon and wondered if he really expected her to walk like that. Her question was answered when Jareth dipped over the rim of the tub and scooped her up into his arms. Sarah jerked from the surprise, sending water splashing across the room. Sarah's eyes darted. Jareth remained silent, though there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

Turning on his heel, Jareth headed for a door she hadn't noticed before. Swinging the door open with his knee, he casually crossed the threshold into the next room. Sarah looked around and realized she'd been here before. She looked to her left and saw a bed, and to her right, saw a wall of windows. They were in Jareth's room. That was Jareth's personal bathroom. She pursed her lips to hide her surprise.

Jareth remained quiet as he carried Sarah through his chambers. Sarah didn't mind, she was just savoring the feeling of being her old self again no matter how strange the reason was for it coming to be.

Jareth felt an odd sense of peacefulness after Sarah's admission. All the raging emotion and conflict just settled into a comforting void. Was that all it took? Or was their traumatic experience in the hall the key to all this resolution? How did she even feel about it? Did she hate him? She didn't seem like she did...

Sarah and Jareth's venture across the room met its destination at a chair sitting beside the roaring fireplace. Jareth stopped and set Sarah on her feet, turning to look her over. Her hair was wet and tangled, sticking to her shoulders and face. She stood with the towel wrapped around her, shivering slightly from night air.

Jareth's eyes were warm and empty, and he tilted his head before reaching down and pulling his shirt from the waist of his pants. Sarah's eyes widened as she watched him stretch and reveal the taunt muscles of his upper body as he pulled the shirt up and over his head. He shook his head to re-situate his hair and held the shirt out in front of him.

"Put this on." He said, Sarah's eyes continued to beam. Jareth sighed. "This will be warmer than anything sitting in one of those drawers." He clarified. Sarah's jaw tensed, not sure if she should actually reach out and take it, and even if she did, did he really expect her to dress in front of him?

Jareth sighed yet again, scrunching the shirt and draping it over her head. With the towel secured around her chest, Sarah lifted her arms to glide into the sleeves of Jareth's shirt. As the fabric fell over her, her hands reached up to refasten the tie on the front of the shirt. She was a little surprised to find Jareth's shirt fell all the way to her knees, she didn't realize it was that long. As she stood, she realized she was still wearing a towel underneath, and could see the fluffy white trim hanging just past the hem of the shirt.

Jareth bent down, and tugged the towel out from under the shirt. Sarah gasped and fought a giggle as he held what was once wrapped around her body out in front of him. Jareth's eyes continued their empty gaze and he looked over Sarah. She felt a blush glow across her cheeks, this was getting very sensual.

"Sit." Jareth said, gesturing towards the empty chair. Sarah dipped her head and scuttled across the floor, sitting as properly as she could with her legs crossed. She wiggled back into the chair, relishing in her new found comfort. Jareth was right, his shirt was warm, really warm.

Jareth silently made his way around Sarah to stand at the back of the chair, towel still in hand. Sarah's curious eyes started to follow, but forced herself to look ahead. A moment later, Sarah found her hair being pulled away from her, and she realized it was because Jareth had started drying it with the towel. _How nurturing._ She thought.

Jareth gently ran the towel through Sarah's long midnight hair, patting away as much water as he could. He then ran his fingers through her hair, roughly brushing out the tangles. He marveled at how long it was, nearly reaching to the base of her back.

"Your hair is very long." He observed. Sarah's attention perked up.

"Yea...I don't know why. It was only down to my shoulders when I got here...It's grown like crazy in only a few months." She said, not noticing Jareth's hand pause in its movement.

"About that..." He said. Sarah's brow twitched.

"What?" She asked. Jareth tilted his head, gazing at the way the light from the fire shined and danced off her damp hair.

"You keep saying you've only been here three months...that's not true." He started. Sarah's brow drew together. _What?_

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Time works differently in this place. Your mind still perceives time as if you were in the Aboveground." He ran his fingers from the crown of Sarah's scalp down to the tips of her hair, magically drying it along the way.

"Your point?" She asked, intrigued and concerned.

"You think you've been here for a few months when in reality...it's been more like a few years." He struggled to say, the pain was returning to his voice. He'd realized the time shift the moment Sarah told him how long she thought she'd been here, but the opportunity or need to inform her had never come up. Sarah turned around and gaped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. Well, her extremely long hair made sense, but now absolutely everything else made none. "How can that be? I swear I've been counting the days..." She started, Jareth's eyes strained.

"Things are not always what the seem in this place. Like I said, you perceive things differently. You're not from here, so your mind can't comprehend." He answered. Sarah's eyes narrowed as she thought.

"So...I've been Severin's slave for over three years? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"It didn't seem too important." Jareth's tone was honestly flat. Sarah scowled.

"So...am I twenty-two then? I don't feel any older..." She thought aloud. Jareth's pained expression softened.

"Technically, yes. You are twenty-two. But, your body stopped aging the moment you came through the portal. You'll be nineteen for the rest of your existence." He said, continuing to run his fingers through Sarah's now dry hair, a tendril of which fell into Sarah's view.

"You dried my hair? Thank you for that, and the shirt too." She said, just short of awe. Jareth peered down at her, puzzled and unsure of the way she was now acting. He'd viciously attacked her only a few hours previous and here she was now, she'd never looked so happy. Could his horrible plan really have worked? Could she really have come to terms with her pain? He refused to believe it, he wouldn't allow himself the relief and satisfaction. He deserved nothing less than her hatred, her punishment.

"You were cold. I like to take care of what's mine..." He said, strictly specific with his wording. What he wanted to say was 'I take care of what's mine.' But he knew from tonight that that would be a full out lie. Sarah saw the odd look in his eye, and turned back in her seat. He was being so caring...yet distant. What happened to the Jareth who held her tight and cooed words of comfort into her hair?

* * *

  



	18. A Metronome Of Space And Time Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

They were quiet for a moment, each giving in to stare at the crackling embers of the hearth. Sarah'd eyes started to warm and grow heavy, and she let out a shallow yawn. Jareth was resting on his arm on the back of the chair, and peered down to her weighted eyes.

"It's been a long day." He said, moving away from the chair to stand before her. Sarah caught sight of the faint grin that haunted his face as he gave her his hand. Feeling the inability to refuse his offer, Sarah reached out and took his hand, fully aware that he was still gloriously shirtless. God, his pants were tight. For a moment, she wished they weren't black, all his goodness was hidden in the dark shadows of night.

Once Sarah took his hand, Jareth gently pulled her to her feet and scooped her up just as her toes touched the floor. It was a gesture that he was getting used to fast. Sarah nuzzled into Jareth's warm bare chest, and wondered where he would carry her next, secretly delighting that she apparently no longer had to walk anywhere. As they crossed the room she contemplated whether or not he would bring her to her room as he always had.

Jareth walked closer and closer to the big bad corner that hid his dark symbol of temptation. Sarah recalled the last time he lead her in this direction, remembering the huge rush of anxiety as they rounded the corner. Strangely, she didn't feel it now.

And as they rounded the corner, Sarah was less than surprised to see they were still in Jareth's room, inching closer and closer to his glorious bed. She felt a soft pang in her stomach, but it was a welcome feeling.

"You must be exhausted." He said. She looked up to his face, but he was staring straight ahead.

Stoping at the side of the bed, Jareth situated Sarah to hold her with one arm while he pulled back the thick duvet on the bed and then gently placed her on vacant sheets. Sarah beamed up at him, a little confused and anxious. Jareth's expression revealed nothing, and he wordlessly reached down to pull the blanket up and over Sarah's curled up form.

"Goodnight, Sarah." Jareth purred, his head dipped low to hers as he tucked her in.

"Goodnight." She said blatantly, blindsided by his gaze.

And with that, Jareth stood and headed back around the corner and out of Sarah's view. She watched as the flickering fire cast a distorted shadow of Jareth across the room, but it soon faded into random darkness. She wondered where he had gone, and why. She wondered if he really expected her to sleep in his bed all night, and if so where would he sleep? She rolled on her side and snuggled into the fluffy pillows of Jareth's lavish bed. She hadn't felt something this comfortable...ever. Her eyes quickly grew heavy, and she again wondered why she felt so damn happy. She had no reason to be. And as her mind drifted farther and farther into dream land, she realized she didn't need a reason to be happy. With all the shit that she'd been through, any trace of genuine happiness was a welcome reprieve. And right now, she felt genuinely happy and embraced it with all she was. She deserved this, she deserved to be happy -for no other reason than the feeling now burned within her with no walls or bars to hold it back. And before the world she was forced into, the world she knew and now called home fell into blackness, she entertained the thought that maybe, just maybe, the terrible, wonderful, fucked up man known to her as Jareth the Goblin King had something to do with it.

* * *

Sarah woke with the flutter or heavy eyelids. She turned her head, registering her surroundings. She was in Jareth's bed. She sat up and looked to the side. She was alone. As her eyes adjusted to the waking world, she realized it was still dark out. What time was it? How long had she been sleeping? Where was Jareth? She wasn't conscious enough to answer these questions. As her eyes scanned the room she registered the faint glow of the fire from around the corner. It was still burning, but it was dim, probably no more that a few burning embers. _Ok, so it's only been a few hours..._ She concluded.

Rubbing her eyes, Sarah threw back the comforter and draped her legs over the side of the bed. The cold of the stone against her bare feet helped to wake her, and she staggered to her groggy feet. Using one of the massive posts for balance, she waited until she had full control of her motor function before venturing out of the room.

Sarah padded around the corner, feeling like a child sneaking up on Santa as she searched for Jareth. She was right about the fire, it was little more than a crackle. She could barely make out the forms of any of the furniture. The only thing standing out was the shimmering glow from Jareth's light blonde hair. He was sitting it a chair, angled slightly towards the fire. His booted feet were propped atop a coffee table, and he was still shirtless. Sarah dipped her head bashfully as she spied on him. No one should look that good.

* * *

After putting Sarah to bed, Jareth retreated to brood in front of the fireplace. He was still very much unsettled about what had happened between them, and the way she seemed oddly at peace after all of it only made him feel worse. He'd expected her hatred. He deserved nothing less after what he'd put her through. He wanted to feel shame, to be punished, but she gave him no such haven. The way he found himself playing with her hair, he realized it was because he no longer knew what to do with himself. He jumped on the moment she yawned, both relieved and disappointed. For a moment, he thought about bringing her to her own room. But he quickly ripped the idea to shreds. He wanted her as close as possible. After what he'd learned, he was adamant on keeping her safe. If he could, he'd never let her out of his site again. But that very notion was ridiculous of course, and she was perfectly safe in his bed -of all places. He didn't notice Sarah come tip toeing around the corner.

* * *

"It's late." Sarah said, trying not to startle him. Jareth's chin rested against his fingertips. He looked up to her with a raised brow.

"Yes. You should be asleep." He said, darting his eyes away from her and back to the fire. Sarah too looked towards the fire. It was almost dead, yet she spied a pile of wood and timber off to the side. He hadn't stoked the fire at all..._he's just been sitting here?_ She wondered.

"So should you." She retorted, not sure where she was going with this. Jareth's lips cracked a smirk before falling into a hard line.

"I require very little sleep." He informed, not breaking his stone intensity on the fire. Sarah tilted her head.

"You wanted me to tell you what Severin had said -the night of the ball." Sarah neither asked nor stated. Jareth's head twitched, that was not something he expected her to say. How did she know? He hadn't asked her, she'd head-butted him before he could get to that point...how did she even know what was going on? He glanced in her direction but didn't try to meet her gaze. "I can think clearly now...and I think...I think that's what you were trying to do -get me to talk...and things just...got out of hand." She said, her voice was soft and innocent.

Sarah's catnap had done a lot of things for her, allowed her subconscious to settle through her remaining confusion, wrangle in any awry emotions still ramming around in her brain... When she woke, she felt like a higher knowledge had been bestowed upon her. Somehow, she was able to see through her blind panic, pick apart what Jareth had done, what he'd said, what she'd said, and it all...kind of made sense. It was in no way ok, and she still had major issues with the fact that he had actually attempted to rape her. But, she also acknowledged that Jareth wasn't human, even more so - he wasn't used to having to deal with someone like Sarah. She saw the conflict she'd caused within him over the past week or so. He was a tortured soul, just as she was -in a way. Maybe it was her new found spirit that gave her this new perspective, she didn't know. All she knew was that she no longer felt afraid, she no longer felt the grave sense of woe and sorrow that had been pushing against her for what she just recently found out to be the past three years. She no longer felt the force optimism, and self-loathing that once panged against her heart. She felt whole again. It was a wonderful feeling that she was determined to never lose again. And if that meant forgiving Jareth, then so be it.

Jareth scowled into the floor. How could she say that? Just brush off his atrocity by saying things had gotten _"out of hand"._ Things had gotten much more than out of hand. His scowl depended, now angry with her lack of condemnation. Never had he wanted for someone to grant him the reprieve of pain. The notion of guilt was still new to him. He didn't know what to do.

Sarah stared down at Jareth, watching the torment and flickering light dance across his face. He hadn't responded to her and chose to provoke him further.

"He said you cared about me." Sarah'd voice rang through the darkness. Jareth's nostrils flared, growing more and more uncomfortable and aggravated with the course of Sarah's words. "He said if I ever told you what happened you would get angry, angry enough to do something...irrational." She continued, watching the way Jareth's expression continued to tense. This was something he did not want to hear from her, but she knew he needed to hear it nonetheless. "He said you'd risk everything because of your possessive temper...start a war even." Her voice started to drift. Jareth huffed.

"Yes well, Severin certainly has his conspiracies." Jareth snapped sarcastically. Sarah frowned, she should have expected this kind of reaction from him.

"Yes...he was wrong though. Like I said, you wouldn't lift a finger for me. There's no gain in seeking vengeance over a disposable slave." Her voice was flat and empty, but her words stung Jareth nonetheless. His eyes winced as if in pain, but he remained silent. "I told him you would never risk the safety of your kingdom or subjects over me, but he seemed so certain. I'm glad he was wrong, I could never forgive myself if any harm came to you or your Goblins because of me. I'm not worth such sacrifice." Sarah said, turning as if to head back to the bedroom section of the room. Jareth gnawed on his thumb as he processed her words.

"You're worth more than you know." He said almost too low to hear. Sarah paused in her step.

* * *

What Sarah didn't realize was how much truth lay within Jareth's words. He'd kept her hidden all these years for a reason. She was precious in every way. The only being to ever solve his Labyrinth, and a mortal girl at that. Her tale would be legendary, her power sought by all those who knew. And so he kept her hidden, made sure no one ever knew of her tale. She was just too young, and in her mind she'd left the Underground behind forever. While he hated and resented the child that bested him, he was obligated to protect her from those who may seize her. He was a fool for granting her a portal. He thought it harmless enough, granting her visitation from her friends seemed a good gesture at the time. Maybe if he wasn't so angry...maybe if he'd kept a closer eye on her over the years...then maybe Severin's Goblins wouldn't have stumbled upon it -and Sarah. But he grew dark over the years, purposefully drifting farther and farther from the memory of the girl who ate the peach and defied it all. But that was no excuse. This was his fault, all of it, and he knew it. If he would have just grown up and done his job she would have never been taken, never been tortured. As he thought over Sarah's words, he could only pray Severin remained ignorant of Sarah's true identity. If he'd somehow found out...then there would certainly be something far more foul in the works.

And here she was, relaying Severin's ideals that Jareth cared about her, cared enough to start a war over. And Sarah had openly denied it. Did she really think he had no care for her? After what he'd done to her, the notion all of the sudden didn't seem so far fetched. True, things would be safer and easier if he had no compassion for the girl. But the truth was, he cared more about Sarah than anything else in his world and in his life. The things she brought out of him, while it was frustrating and agonizing, it was surging life. He'd told her her will was like a rose, a rose that he wanted to hold and feel the prick of its thorns. That metaphor couldn't be more accurate. He wanted her, all of her, all the pain and torment, all of the beauty and broken happiness. He'd never felt this way about anything. He liked the conflict, he fed from it, needed it. After the past couple of weeks, the thought of a life without her was hollow and dreadful. But what did all that say? He now knew what Severin had done to her. Was he right? Would he go to war over a mortal servant? His eyes drifted to tiny pale feet teetering and fidgeting in wait, and rose to connect them to a beautiful raven-haired angel wearing nothing but his shirt. It was then that the answer came, and with no surprise at all -yes. He would go to war for her. He would slay a thousand men and crush a thousand kingdoms. He would march to the ends of the Earth and kill anything that dared cross his path. He would do anything for her, he owed her that much -if for nothing else.

* * *

"Thank you, but my case still stands." Sarah said, brushing off his ominous comment. Jareth cracked a smirk. It was silent for a moment.

"So, you think it's past my bedtime do you?" Jareth asked, finally turning to look up at her with a boyish grin on his face. Sarah pursed her lips and fought a smile.

"Like I said, it's getting late." She said, turning on her heel and heading back to the bed. Jareth waited for her to get a head start before rising from his seat and following her into the shadows.

Sarah snuggled back into bed, with Jareth still no where to be seen. She worried that she may have left too soon, and that he wouldn't come; but right on cue, the amused looking Goblin King appeared around the corner. Sarah was huddled on the edge of the bed, still used to sleeping in confined spaces. She was facing the wall and away from Jareth, trying to listen in on what he was doing. She would_ not_ give in to look at him.

Sarah's ears twitched as she focused all her energy on her audio receptive abilities. She heard a thud, and then another. He'd kicked his boots off. She then heard him rustling around and had absolutely no idea what he was doing. She then heard him pull back the top blanket and crawl into the massive bed. She wondered if he would do anything. Did she want him to? Maybe they could stay up for some late night bed talk? How far away was he? She hadn't felt the blanket shift on her end, and concluded he must not be very close. After all, the bed was made to fit six full grown humanoids at minimum. She frowned.

"You have a very large bed." Sarah called, hoping that was a good icebreaker.

Jareth was laying on the opposite side of the bed. The blanket settled around his hips and his hands rested behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, avoiding the back of Sarah's head as she clung to the edge of the bed. He smiled at her remark.

"I could make it smaller if you'd like." He said with haughty charm. Sarah felt herself blush.

"No, that's ok. It's nice having the extra space." She said, not realizing she was clutching the blanket to her chest. A faint and low rumble of laughter escaped from Jareth's chest.

"Goodnight, Sarah." He said, quietly shaking his head.

"Goodnight." She said, not sure what she wanted to call him in return. Were they on a first name basis now? Or did she have to go back to calling him Your Majesty? For some reason, that seemed like a big deal to her.

* * *

Despite Sarah's anxiety, she managed to fall back asleep in no time at all. It must have been the bed, years of sleeping on hay and stone program one to expect a certain level of comfort, and Jareth's bed was...ah words just couldn't describe.

Hours ticked as Sarah floated through the forgotten splendor of dreams, leaving her ignorant to the curious Goblin King who was quietly observing her from across the bed.

* * *

Jareth lay on his side, clutching a pillow as he stared blankly at the sleeping beauty occupying his bed. She'd rolled over in her sleep, and was now facing him, clutching her pillow in much the same way he was. She'd inched closer to him, and he'd inched closer to her in return. He felt so genuinely intrigued with her sleeping form. The soft moonlight shone through the window and cast a silver shimmer across her milky skin. Her hair was an endless black that fell around her face in a ravenous mess. Her mouth hung open slightly as she breathed, and he caught himself grazing his tongue along the backs of his teeth as he stared at her sumptuous red lips. Right now, she reminded him of the mortal tale of Snow White. Only, it was a tainted peach that had caused her slumber and not a poinsoned apple. He caught himself grinning like an adolescent at the thought, playing back the memory of their dance. She was so beautiful even as a child. The rush he felt to her then didn't compare to the rush he felt now. She was simply ravishing, unbelievably stunning. He marveled at the dreamlike vision sharing his bed, still trying to wrap his head around the idea that she didn't hate him. Seeing the peaceful look on her face, it was as soothing as it was agonizing. He wanted her to hate him so bad. He raised a hand to her cheek and brushed a finger down the side of her face, tracing the contour of her body all the way to her hip. His hand lingered and squeezed at the blanket, ever-so-slightly, like he didn't believe she was really there. He felt himself frown, and he looked to the sheets between them, no longer being able to stare at her broken and supposedly healed perfection.

Sarah didn't know why, but she started to stir. Her brow twitched. Her face tingled, like a fly had landed on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to see she was face to face with her lovely Goblin King. His head was cast low and his fingers traced a shadow on the sheet. She smiled at him, he looked so lost and innocent. She also couldn't help but notice the way the blanket had drifted down his torso, and the moonlight shone against his twisted body in the most brilliant way. She shifted, repositioning her pillow, and causing Jareth to look up from his quiet distraction.

Jareth's anxious eyes peered up at Sarah's whose fluttered and glinted in return.

"You're not sleeping." She said, mocking him. Jareth moved his hand and repositioned himself on the bed, inching closer to her. Sarah held her ground.

"I know." He said, staring up at her all wide-eyed for a change. Sarah stared deeply into his eyes. She'd never realized it, but the thing that had always struck her about his stare was that one of his pupils was permanently dilated. After locking on to his magical stare, she couldn't believe she'd never noticed. Maybe it was their proximity, or the fact that she had nothing else whirling around in her mind to preoccupy her from making such an observation. "I'm sorry." Jareth said, breaking through Sarah's daze.

Sarah blinked. _What? He's apologizing? To me? What? Am I still dreaming? Had he ever apologized to anything, ever? Most likely not. What is he apologizing for? Not being asleep? Or is it something else? Is he apologizing for attacking me? -Well he should- Or buying me? Letting Severin steal and torture me? An accumulation of two or more of said options?_Needless to say, Sarah was a little caught of guard.

"You told me once to only apologize when you had a reason to be sorry." Sarah probed, urging his clarification. Jareth's eyes burned into her.

"And I have every reason to be." He said, matter-of-fact. Sarah blinked, and shifted again. He was being serious, deadly serious. "I've put you through so much pain. I could have stopped it, prevented it all from ever happening." He continued. Sarah gazed at him with deep concern.

"What's said is said, what's done is done. When you're forced to live forever, all you can ever do is move on." She said, her voice was soft and sweet. Jareth's brow furrowed immensely, and he scowled down at the sheets.

"How can you say that? Everything that's happened -" Sarah cut him off when he started shaking his head.

"Is in the past. Right now, I'm here, and it's not so bad." She gave him a cheery smile. Jareth was confounded. How could she not hold any resentment for any of it?

"If it wasn't for me...you wouldn't be here." Jareth mumbled, resuming to pick at the sheet. He kept his gaze from hers.

"Yes, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." Sarah said, annunciating the word _here_. Jareth flailed his hand down on the bed and glared up at her with mass frustration in his eyes.

"How can you possibly think that way? How can you be so accepting? How can you not hate me?" He blurted, no longer using his nighttime voice. Sarah's eyes widened from his outburst, but soon settled into something soft and warm. Jareth's eyes narrowed at the way she grinned at him.

"Every night, I prayed you would come and rescue me. You were the one thing, the one thing that gave me just enough hope to make it through the night. You've done terrible things but...you kept me alive. You were the air that fueled my fire. I told you once before, and whether you choose to admit it or not, you saved me. You saved me. So, how could I ever hate you?" She said, beaming her brilliant emerald eyes into his.

"It was only a few hours ago that you said I never saved you. I wasn't there when you needed me. So how can you say such things now? Nothing's changed. Please, I want you to hate me." Jareth's voice was full of sorrow and desperation. Sarah blinked at him a couple of times.

"It's my forgiveness, and I'll give it to you if I want." She said with strict authority. Jareth huffed in exasperation. She was torturing him.

"I don't want it. I don't deserve it. I deserve to be punished." He said, pleading for her. Sarah's eyes narrowed. He really wanted her to punish him with her hatred? Did he actually feel that bad? The prospect of a guilty Goblin King sparked something of interest.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" She asked, marking on the very words he'd said to her in the hall. Jareth's head darted up to hers, horrified. Why would she say that to him? Yes, of course he was uncomfortable, practically ripping his mind apart at the seams. He didn't want nor deserve her forgiveness, yet she was forcing it upon him. Sarah stared intently at the thoughts zooming across Jareth's face, and concluded her question had been answered. "Perhaps accepting my forgiveness is punishment enough." She stated, after letting Jareth do some final ramming around in his psyche.

Jareth's mind finally started to settle, coming to the strange realization that she may be right. Regardless whether he thought it punishment enough, that was for her to decide. He felt the tug of a smile pull at his lips and he looked up, his feverish gaze burning straight into hers. They were closer now, only a few inches remained between them. He brought his hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are cruel." He said, letting his hand linger behind her ear.

"You said I was a rose, a rose you wanted to pluck and feel the prick of its thorns." Sarah made point. He wanted her to hurt him, she understood now. It pained her, she could never hurt him.

"Yes." Jareth said with a sudden smile, his hand started to drift down her cheek. "With peddles as soft as your skin and color stained by the sultry red of your lips. A rose I longed to hold." He continued,his thumb grazing along her lower lip as he spoke. He then fell silent, and pulled his hand away, running it down her arm before leaving it to rest in the small space between them. Sarah's eyes glistened and she sucked in her lower lip, eyes darting fractionally from his hand back to his face. He was so close now.

"I forgive you, for everything." Sarah murmured, looking down and gently caressing his hand with her own. His skin was so soft. Jareth gave a deep, hard sigh. His eyes boring into her as he watched her angelic vision dance her pale fingers across his own. In a flash, Jareth's hand took hold of hers and gripped it tight. Sarah didn't try to move or resist, merely reveling at the warmth radiating from his skin.

"I can never forgive myself, for anything." He said, waiting to lock onto her gaze as she looked up at him. Sarah tilted her head and frowned, there was nothing she could do about that. She felt bad to see him in such pain, but a part of her was glad the feeling even existed in him. He was guilty, and sorry, and didn't know how to deal with it. For the first time ever, she felt like his equal. She was his equal.

"You healed me more than hurt me. I never thought I'd be saying this, but I think the ends justify the means." She said, giving in to his pulling stare. Jareth's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, and he clenched his jaw in frustration. Before she knew it, he'd taken his hand from hers and darted it into her mass of hair, holding the back of her head. His hand twisted and tightened, then relaxed and tightened again. He was flustered, and practically burned her down with the fire in his stare.

"No. Please, stop this." His voice was hard and desperate. His muscles tensed as he restrained his arm. Sarah watched the way he huffed and puffed through his nose and wondered if she should keep poking at him.

"I feel like the shackles that imprisoned my soul are gone. And even though it hurt when you ripped them from me, I'm finally able to live again. I feel the weight lifted from my heart. And I can breath again. I'm free." She said, giving him the faintest of smiles. A hard lump caught in Jareth's throat, and he forcefully gulped it down as he felt an unstoppable urge to push his face to hers.

Sarah's eyes widened and then closed as Jareth's desperate lips found hers. The muscles in his arm strained as he held her head in place. He breathed heavily through his nose and clenched his eyes shut as if in pain. Sarah willingly fed into him, allowing him release. Sarah felt her body melt away as everything but Jareth's kiss fell out of existence. Just when their lips started to move with one another's, Jareth broke away and gasped for breath. He pushed his forehead against hers, tightening and forcefully restraining his grip in her hair. Sarah gasped with equal fervor. She was disappointed he'd broken their embrace, but eagerly waited to see what he did next.

After a moment, Jareth's heart started to settle. He held Sarah to him, conflicted with what he wanted to do and he should do. Sarah waited for his breathing to resume its shallow rhythm. He hadn't spoken yet, so she decided to take the lead.

Sarah slowly brought a hand to Jareth's straining forearm. Her fingers gently encompassed him, and ran up to his wrist. She held it there for a moment, before tightening her grip and pulling his hand from her hair. It gave way effortlessly. She then brought both of her hands to either side of Jareth's face, gently pulling him up. Sarah's eyes were soft and low, while Jareth's were full of woe and longing. Without a word, She closed her lips onto his with a slow and sensual kiss.

Jareth sighed through his nose and immediately reciprocated. He sucked at her lips, urging her to open for him. Sarah's mouth slowly gave way and was intruded by Jareth's hungry tongue. The rate of their kiss started to escalate. Jareth's tongue dominated her mouth, searching and claiming her own.

Feeling a sudden heat in her chest, Sarah shifted herself into him further, nipping at his lips and dancing her tongue with his. Her hands held their place on either side of his face, while he brought his hand back to the tangle of her hair. He rose his body slightly, allowing him to move the arm he was laying on out to wrap under Sarah, pulling her closer. Jareth and Sarah's hunger for one another burned brighter and brighter as they devoured each other's faces. While burning with passion, it wasn't animalistic. Their lips held a certain grace that worked with one another as if the motion was as natural as breathing.

The hand on Sarah's back pushed her into him, laying her torso flat against his. Locked in this embrace, they started moving with one another, swaying with the push and pull of each other's bodies like sand and surf.

Jareth then rotated his torso, rolling Sarah onto her back. He had one leg rested on one of hers, so he was half laying on her. As he gazed down at the perfect, innocent, and writhing woman beneath him, he couldn't help but pull away. Jareth reared over her a bit. His eyes roamed over every inch he could see in the pale moonlight. Sarah beamed up at him, disappointed that he had pulled away once again. She waited expectantly.

"I don't deserve this." He muttered with disconcerting pain. Sarah tried her best not to huff, simply gazing at him instead.

"I do." Was all she said, letting her sweet longing wash over him. Jareth swallowed hard and ground his teeth again. He wanted this so, so bad. And she wanted it too, she was asking for it. He felt a surging heat course through him when he looked at her, but forced himself to ignore it. It wasn't right. This wasn't right. She shouldn't give herself to him, he had no right. He didn't deserve her. He felt his body tense with conflicted frustration. His mind and body longed for her with a passion he'd never felt. Being so close, touching her in such a way, the sensation was almost unbearable.

And as he stared at her, fighting every inch of himself, Sarah only stared. She was quiet, waiting for his answer. This was the one thing she'd ever asked of him. Could he deny it to her? Her eyes were wide and sparkled. Her skin was white and glowing. And Jareth continued to fight. Growing impatient, Sarah reached up to his chest, lightly placing the palms of her hands against him. They then started to move up his torso, past his collarbone and over his shoulders. Her fingers twisted in his long blonde hair.

"Please." She whispered, asking him to grant her this one wish. Jareth's jaw tensed again, and he felt himself start to give in. He lowered fractionally, and was urged to continue by Sarah's hands on the back of his neck.

And so Jareth lowered himself onto her once more, and placed a slow and yielding kiss upon her lips. She opened up to him, and curled her arms around his neck. They were slow, just kissing and holding each other.

  



	19. A Metronome Of Space And Time Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Jareth then moved his lips from hers, and kissed the corner of her mouth. He continued to move and planted a light trail of kisses from her temple, down her cheek, nibbling on her ear as he continued on to her neck. His kisses grew less chaste as he made his way down. The feeling of his open mouth against her skin churned her stomach in the most delicious way.

Jareth made his way down her neck and across her collarbone, continuing on down towards her sternum. His hands made their way to caress along her waist and hips, trailing over her long legs and back up again. He paused once he reached the hem of her -his- shirt, and his hand griped at the bare flesh of her thigh under the thin fabric. He then started kissing a line across her chest, gripping the shirt and slowly maneuvering it up her legs. Sarah didn't fight it, but felt herself give an involuntary flinch as her shirt moved up her body and past the concealment of the blanket.

Jareth stopped, and brought his face back to hers.

"You are beautiful Sarah, I want to see you." He whispered between kisses. Sarah's anxiety had started bubbling, at least in the bath she had the bubbles to hide behind.

"No, I'm not. I'm mangled and scarred. How could you possibly want to look at me?" She asked, trying not to sound panicked. Jareth sucked at her lower lip, and moved to her ear.

"Yes, you are." He purred. Sarah shuddered. "They're only marks. Please, you're beautiful and I want to look at you." He continued to whisper.

Sarah forced her body to relax as she gave into his request. Sensing her submission, Jareth resumed to pull her shirt up and over her body. Her arms instantly tried to cover herself from him, and he only stared. Planting a chaste kiss on her lips, he moved down and off of her. Sarah watched him with wary confusion.

Without a word, Jareth pulled one of Sarah's hands free and extended her arm to him. She watched as his hands lightly ran up and down her arm, before turning her hand palm up. Without looking at her, he lowered his head and planted a lingering kiss on the ring of scars around her wrist. Sarah watched as he pulled his head away.

Sarah's eyes widened and filled to the brim with tears at what she saw. The moment Jareth pulled his lips from her skin, she noticed something happening. The deep purple around her wrist started fading, and the swollen, layered skin started to constrict. Silent tears barreled down Sarah's face as she watched her horrific scar heal and disappear right before her eyes. Jareth was watching just as Sarah was, and brought a finger to lightly brush across the perfect pale skin that had once been torn and shredded memory. Once the mark was completely gone, he looked up to her.

Jareth saw Sarah's silent tears and immediately shot up to her, cupping her face in his hands.

"No. No more tears. Not tonight." He whispered, brushing away the stale streams with his thumb and placing gentle kisses on each of her cheeks. Sarah gave a choked smile. Yes, she was crying, but she was happy. Jareth backed away to look over the expression on her face. "They're just marks Sarah. It is the least I can do. You are beautiful." He stared intently at her, making sure she firmly understood what he was saying. She gave another smile and sniffled. Jareth placed a final kiss on the center of her forehead, and pushed away from her, picking up her arm to continue.

Jareth's healing lips kissed every single one of Sarah's scars and bruises. Making his way up her arm, he turned her head to suck at her neck, healing the hand print left on the back of her neck. He then moved over her, taking the other arm and repeating the process. He was straddling her now, and sat back on his heels as he finished.

"Roll over." He said. Sarah blinked, but did as he said, keeping her body concealed by the blanket.

Jareth moved, and crawled under the blanket, resuming his position to straddle her now bare body. Sarah's now unmarred arms drew into herself. She'd never been this intimate before. Jareth ducked down and brushed her hair away, leaving dozens of kisses up and down her back. She felt the tingle of his lips and wondered if it were his magic or just nerves.

Sarah started to tense as he neared her lower back and ultimately her rear. His hands had been caressing either side of her back in a soothing motion, and were now working their way over the curvature of her ripe and full ass. Jareth felt the way her body tensed in anticipation, and paused as he considered the best course of action. His hands lightly traced her contour, and he quietly reveled in the sheer perfection of her. He felt a pang in his stomach and a surge from below. Gods, she had the most perfect ass.

Realizing that this was not the time to ravish her, he shifted down her legs, his hands holding her at her thighs as he bent down to place a single trail of kisses from her lower back to one of her thighs. Sarah seemed to relax at his restrained touch, giving him the signal to continue. Moving down her further he kissed his way to the backs of her knees, darting his tongue out and grazing it along each mark. It was a strange feeling, it tickled almost, but Sarah managed to stay still. Jareth's hands then massaged and moved their way down to her ankles. Grasping her foot, he bent her knee so as to raise her leg up to him. First, he placed a tiny kiss on her big toe and secretly smiled when she jumped from the tickling sensation. He then turned his head and ran his tongue down her instep all the way to her ankle. She tried her best not to jerk from him. Was he really licking her feet?

After kissing all around her ankle, Jareth repeated the same process on the other leg. When he was finished, he bent down on his hands and knees, letting his long blonde hair swirl with her dark tendrils.

"You can roll over now." He said. Keeping her arms secured around her chest, Sarah obligingly rolled onto her back, her gaze falling in line with Jareth's. Sarah stared up at the man who had just healed every agonizing blemish (except one) from her tormented body and wondered what he would do next.

Jareth answered Sarah's question by lowering his head and claiming her mouth in a deep kiss. His hands secretly rose to hers, and pulled them away from her body and wrapping them around his neck. Sarah didn't fight him, she was dazed by the skilled passion of his kiss. He then pressed his hips flat against hers, the weight of which almost making her gasp. She could feel him throbbing and pressing against her. _Holy shit.._ She thought. Jareth then tore his lips away from Sarah's and nipped his way along her chin, dipping his tongue under her jaw as he made his was down her neck. He kissed and sucked with a controlled fury as he made his way to her newly exposed chest.

At first, Jareth sidestepped her quivering breasts, there was one final scar that needed healing. Sarah peered down as he grazed over her breasts and started kissing her abdominal muscles, working his way to her belly button. Jareth's hands were firmly around each of her hips, and he looked up to her expectantly.

"I can heal this for you. I can make it so it will never hurt again, so he can never hurt you again." Jareth said, as if asking permission before he touched the winding brand. Sarah took a deep breath and nodded.

Jareth tore his eyes from Sarah's and let them roam over the giant scar. He shifted up to the start of it, and gently pressed a finger to the bubbling line. He held it there, waiting for a reaction from Sarah. She was still. Jareth then traced the entire maze with his fingers tips, staring intently as he did so. Once he was finished, he then kissed the start of the trail. He darted his tongue out, and repeated the motion of his fingers. Sarah watched as Jareth's warm and wet tongue followed every path the scar took him. His hands gently gripped at her hips, squeezing and then releasing in a soothing motion. She watched as he neared her belly button, and precariously flicked his tongue down into the tiny crater. He swirled his tongue around, and sealed it with a kiss.

He then backed up slightly, and brought one of his hands to lightly brush over the scar. Then, his fingers curled and tensed. Sarah cocked a concerned eyebrow before the tips of Jareth's long fingers shot into her skin.

Sarah shrieked and jumped from the shock, but Jareth's free hand on her hip and his dead weight on her lower half kept her still. She started panting, and tried to settle herself from the surprise. After a moment, she realized that there was no pain. Her heart pounded, and she looked down to Jareth who was staring intensely at his hand. She narrowed her eyes on the site. Jareth's fingers were actually embedded into her skin. How did that not hurt? As she watched she saw something miraculous happen.

Starting from under her arm, a strange white glow emanated and traveled down the line of the scar. Sarah shivered. It was cold, like someone had pressed an ice cube to her skin. As she continued to watch, the trail of the glow dimmed and left behind a strange kind of scab. It looked like...ice? She felt her body start to tremble from the sheer cold and quickly looked from the white glow to Jareth for reassurance, but he was too heavily concentrated. So, Sarah continued to gape in awe as the twirling maze glowed and changed into a magical glassy scab. She gave one final jolt as the light dipped into her belly button, and stared at Jareth in anticipation.

Jareth tilted his head to one side, and examined Sarah's mark with intrigue. He then lowered his head and blew. Sarah's mouth actually fell open as the gust from Jareth's breath sent the icy web scattering into a flurry of twinkling, sparkling snow. They both watched silently as the shimmering shards filled the air and slowly faded out of existence. And just like that, it was over.

Sarah's head shot back down to her waist and she felt more tears start to swell her eyes. The scar, the brand, the horrific nightmare she thought she'd never escape was gone -completely and totally gone. She stared wide-eyed and shocked as Jareth continued to examine where the mark had once been. He placed his hand flat against her rips, and slowly moved it up and down. When he was satisfied the mark was really gone, he dipped his head to plant a sole kiss on her ribcage before looking up to her like he wasn't aware that she was watching.

"Wha-wha?" She started to ask. _Why the hell did that happen? What the fuck? What did he even do? _Jareth cocked his head and pursed his lips like it was no big deal.

"That scar was a brand. Infused with a charm that would bind you to Severin. That's how he was able to find you in my castle..." Jareth's voice trailed off, and he absentmindedly ran a finger up and down her side.

"What? He put a spell on me? Is it gone?" She asked. Jareth looked up and laughed at her question.

"Yes, it's gone. If you were wondering what all that flash and sparkle was." His voice was light and sarcastic. Sarah scowled at him.

"So...that was magic then? How did it work?" She asked. Jareth sighed, apparently bored that they were now talking and not doing other things.

"Well...he burned the charm into you, so I froze it out of you." He said, plain and simple. "It's elemental." He tacked on, smiling at his own joke.

As Sarah took in his words, her eyes started roaming over her body There wasn't a single scratch on her. She was back to normal, she never thought it possible. As her eyes scanned from one side to the other, they fell on the contently bored looking Goblin King. She felt herself being overcome with gratitude and utter happiness, and started to cry.

Jareth's head shot up and he scaled the length of Sarah's body, wiping away the tears as they fell.

"Sarah, please, don't cry." He sounded almost exasperated. "No more. I can't stand the sight of it." He continued, beaming down at her. Catching the pained look in his eye, she quickly blinked away the remainder of her tears.

"Thank you." She whispered, reveling in the way his hands engulfed either side of her face. Jareth's eyes softened, and he sighed.

"Don't thank me. You should never thank me. This is the very least I could do for you." He said, lowering his lips to hers.

The pressured contact of their lips spurred a new kind of energy between them. Jareth's hands tightened on her face and she pushed herself into him. He sucked her lip until her mouth fell open and claimed her delicious tongue with his own. He ran his tongue along her teeth and she bit down on him. The feeling sparked his burning desire to new life and he pressed his hips into her.

Sarah gasped, gripping his biceps with her hands and holding him to her. Jareth's mouth wandered from hers, planting supple kisses from the corners of her mouth, to her chin and down her neck. He continued to hold her face as he kissed down her neck, and then let go and reached for her arms, feverishly lacing his fingers with hers and pinning them to either side of her head.

Slowly, savoringly, Jareth tasted his way down Sarah's chest. He nipped at her collarbone, and sucked at the succulent flesh as her chest swelled into her beast.

Jareth closed his eyes, harvesting and reveling in the feel and taste of her skin as he traveled down Sarah's breast. Her skin became softer as his lips hiked up the steady curve. He opened his eyes and looked up to see she was watching him, full of yearning and anxiety. He lowered his eyes from hers and kissed her hardening nipple, wrapping his lips around the taunt bud as he sucked. Sarah's back jerked and she gasped, feeling a powerful jolt shoot straight up from her nether-regions. Jareth groaned and felt a jolt of his own, releasing one of Sarah's hands to bring his own to cup and massage her breast as he licked and sucked.

Sarah's mouth fell open as she arched her back into him. She'd never felt this before. She wanted to reach into his hair and push him harder. She wanted to reach into his hair and yank him off.

Before she could decide on an action, Jareth released her quivering nipple, and started kissing his way over to the other. His tongue flicked out and ran along the length of her sternum between her breasts. He felt the hunger building. Everything about her was perfect, he couldn't handle it.

Sarah had expected him to latch onto her other nipple the same way as he had the first one. Instead, he started kissing circles around her, avoiding the rock hard bundle of nerves that pleaded for hot and wet release. His hand gently held her, feeling its way around her breast. Gods, she fit in his hand so perfectly. Sarah's back arched higher and higher the closer her came to the peak of her breast. She hadn't realized it right away, but his free hand had started a slow descent down her body, squeezing her hip and brushing against the apex of her thigh.

She was so hot beneath the blanket. Jareth felt himself harden even further as his nimble fingers danced along her thigh. Sarah's senses were about to explode, she felt his hand hovering over her center and felt his tongue inching closer and closer towards her nipple. Her body tensed as she waited.

Jareth's eyes looked up to Sarah's face, watching for her reaction in the split second before he granted her release. Suddenly, Jareth's tongue flicked across her nipple the exact moment his fingers flicked across her nub. Sarah let out a moan, and her body practically threw itself from the bed. Jareth's hand then applied a more direct pressure to Sarah's core, running his fingers up and down her folds. He raised himself back to her face and devoured her gaping mouth with unrelenting savagery. His fingers started to dip into her as they undulated. First one, and then two and finally three. Sarah's moans and cries were captured by Jareth's ravenous mouth. His fingers spread her wide, stretching her out for what was to come. He curled his fingers, hitting against the thin barrier that meant so much. Sarah's body jerked uncontrollably, not having the security of a chain to keep her in place this time. Jareth growled into Sarah's mouth, she was so hot. It was a delicious seer against his skin.

Sarah spread her legs far apart, allowing him to settle between them. She ran a leg over his hip, and his free hand shot down to hold it in place, roughly groping at her flesh and working its way to clasp around her ass. Sarah felt a familiar pressure start to build, and half-heartedly fought against it. She didn't want to climax this way, so soon. Jareth felt her fluids start to drip down his hand and knew she was coming close.

* * *

Wanting to do something a little different, Sarah used her suspended leg to hook into the waist of Jareth's pants and clumsily attempt to push them down his body. Jareth removed his hand from down below and assisted her foot by wrangling himself out of his night pants and kicking them towards the foot of the bed. He then engulfed her tiny waist with both hands and lifted her up, plopping her back down in the center of his enormous bed. His fingers splayed and curled around her ribs as he planted hot kiss after kiss up the center of her stomach all the way to the nook of her neck.

Sarah's hands groped against Jareth's back as his wound their way into her hair. Their lips met and molded in a slow passion that bubbled and surged from one being to the other. Sarah's legs were bent at the knee and ran along Jareth's as he thrust and moved himself against her. With no barrier between them, Sarah could feel the soft warmth of his skin against hers and felt the daunting prospect that continued to grow and throb against her. Shit, was she really up for all this?

Jareth ground himself against Sarah's pubic bone, the hard friction igniting his primal lust. He wanted to completely devour her, take everything that she was. The restraint was agonizingly ecstatic. He pressed hard kisses against her cheek and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

"I want you." Jareth purred in her ear, pulling back to look at her. His eyes burned at her, and she gasped from the intensity.

"I'm yours." Sarah gasped. Stealing another kiss, Jareth ran his hands to Sarah's legs, making sure they were in the correct position. His fingers ran along Sarah's folds once more, dipping a finger in and out and spreading her hot fluids over both her and himself. He positioned himself at Sarah's entrance and paused.

Sarah mentally stood tip toed on the edge of sanity as she felt the head of Jareth's awe-inspiring length start to spread her. Her heart pounded and her mouth hung open, sizzling green eyes gaped at the alien god that held himself over her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jareth asked, offering one last means of escape. He still felt disconcerted about their fantastical situation, but his selfish desires took hold long ago. Sarah smiled, he was really asking her this now? She rotated her hips and pushed, making him enter her a little more. Jareth's stomach lurched and he closed his eyes. He was less than an inch inside of her and already he threatened to come undone.

"I want you, if you want me." Sarah said, the words rolling cautiously off her tongue. Jareth's face tensed and his nostrils flared, his hand gently stroking her face.

"I've wanted nothing but you since the moment you solved my Labyrinth." He said. Sarah's brow shot up with his sentiment and then sprung from her face as Jareth thrust himself into her -hard.

"Ahhh!"

Sarah gasped and shrieked as Jareth filled her to the brim, ripping through her innocence and anything else that got in his way. Her jaw dropped open and she threw her head back, arching up into him as her fingers dug into his arms. -_Fuck!_ She was not ready for that. Jareth fell forward as Sarah's welcoming warmth surrounded him. He moaned low in his throat with the suffocated feeling of her tight walls being stretched and torn to accommodate his considerable girth. His breathing became heavy as he lay motionless inside of her. She was so fucking tight. For a moment he thought that maybe he should have worked her more.

Sarah continued to pant as Jareth loomed over her. High pitched moans escaped her vocal chords as she tried to register the slight pain in her lower half. Jareth's head dipped down, and lightly kissed the length of Sarah's throat while he slowly pulled out of her, and mercilessly thrust himself back into her with even more force.

Sarah shrieked and moaned incoherently, shooting forward and into him as she tried and failed to handle the overwhelmingly insane pleasure and pain he plunged into her.

"Jareth.." She moaned, and then immediately threw herself back into the bed, covering her mouth with her hands. She didn't know why, but she felt like she'd just broken the most sacred taboo. She'd never called him by his name before, except in the hall earlier. But she was hysteric then, they both were, she had no idea how he actually felt about it. For all she knew it was the thing he hated the most. Would he be angry? He'd never told her it was alright to call him that. But then again, after it'd happened, he'd never told her she couldn't. Either way, a bit of a bombshell went off in Sarah's mind. "Ughummm.. I mean Your..." She started to mutter.

* * *

The moment Jareth plunged himself into her for the second time, he felt an even more powerful wave of pleasure surge through him than with the first. He moaned, and peered down when Sarah's body shot up to him. He was about to lower his head and kiss her when she moaned his name. The sound flooded his senses like an aphrodisiac and made his chest burn with desire. He was about to lose all control and ravish her, but then something happened. Her eyes shot out at him and she recoiled into the sheets. He stared down at her, confused, and then saw her hands dart up to cover her mouth. _Is she embarrassed? For what, moaning so loud? Or... _Then something clicked._ Because she said my name?_ The idea seemed ludicrous. _Why would that bother her?_ And then he realized it was because the only other time she'd called him by his name had been when he was about to rape her. Jareth frowned when she started rambling. He reached out and pulled her hands away from her face, and placed his index finger over her lips just as she uttered "Your-".

* * *

"No. Don't...not now...not tonight." He voice was low and heartfelt, and he shook his head slowly from side to side. She was about to revert to the title of Your Majesty. Those words on her tongue had always unsettled him, he couldn't bear them now. He wouldn't take her that way. In his mind, they were the only two beings in existence. There was no need for titles.

Jareth bent down and replaced his finger with his lips.

"Please..." He whispered into her luscious lips. Sarah's eyes fluttered. And then he started to move.

Jareth moved to rest on his forearms as he started to slowly move inside her. It was gentle, but very effective. He'd pull out of her almost completely, and then push forward at an achingly slow pace until he was completely buried in her. He hooked his hips with each slow thrust, sending pang after pang through Sarah's abdomen. He lowered his head and took her lips in a deep and sensual kiss, absorbing her soft moans and lingering stings of pain. He brought his hands to run up the length of her arms and clasped them around her wrist, pulling them up and holding them to the pillow that supported her head.

Sarah melted, leaving nothing but glowing pleasure radiating from her once presence body. The way he moved in her, moved with her, it was so tender and un-Jarethlike. The room was dead silent, neither one making the slightest sound. She pulled against Jareth's vice around her wrists, and he moved his hands to lace his fingers with hers. Who would have thought the fearsome Goblin King knew how to make love? That's what this is right? She wouldn't classify it as mere sex, or fucking... As she thought over the proper name to describe Jareth's particular manner of thrusting, she opened her eyes to meet his.

Jareth gazed down at Sarah, breaking their kiss to nip his way along her jaw and down her neck. She let out a sighing moan and turned her head to offer him better access, arching her chest up into his. A low predatory rumble escaped from Jareth at the feeling of her breasts pushing against his chest and he gave a harder thrust in response. Sarah moaned again, turning her hips until she found an angle that ripped the cork from her bottle ecstasy.

Sarah's mouth gaped as beautiful moan after moan escaped her lips, flooding Jareth's senses. He moaned and huffed into her neck, involuntarily picking up the pace and thrusting into her hard. Sarah's moans and Jareth's thrusts started a dangerous cycle. The louder she moaned the harder he thrust, and the harder he thrust, the louder she moaned.

Sarah fought to free her hands from Jareth's grip, and he gave in only to lock his hands around her hips, angling her and keeping her in place as he continued to pound harder and harder into her. Sarah's now free hands made their way into Jareth's wild mane, pushing his mouth into her as he bit and sucked from the nook of her neck to the center of her chest. Sarah's chest heaved, and she used the hand not in Jareth's hair to hold onto his arm for dear life.

Jareth's mouth made its way to one of her breasts and voraciously clamped down on a quivering nipple. His tongue flicked and his lips sucked while his teeth bit. He started pulling Sarah's hips to meet him thrust for thrust and gave a low growl and he succumbed to the constricting inferno of bliss that he buried himself in so completely.

Sarah's hand wound and tightened in Jareth's hair. The feeling of his teeth on her nipple was almost painful, but euphorically so.

Suddenly, Jareth released his hold on Sarah's breast and reared over her, taking her face in both his hands and kissing her violently as he continued his onslaught of her poor inexperienced female parts. He hooked his hips hard into her, finding the golden spot that would send her flying over the edge. An arm traveled down and around her back, and he pulled on her sharply, pressing her stomach up to his. Sarah brought her hands to Jareth's chest and ran her fingers over the bare muscle. His skin was hot against her fingertips and his heart was pounding hard in his chest.

* * *

Sarah was forced to pull away for air, releasing the noise of their wild lovemaking. Jareth growled and gasped and moaned as he watched Sarah writhe beneath him. Taking hold of her hair, he braced her head as he rolled them across the bed. Sarah's head whirled until she realized she was now straddling Jareth's pelvis. With his hand on the small of her back, he held her down to him, clasping her jaw as he devoured her mouth once again. Sarah's new position opened her up for deeper penetration from Jareth, and he took full advantage of it. Sarah tore her face away from Jareth's with a gasp. _Holy Fuck_.

Holding Sarah by the nap of her neck, he took advantage of her turned head to gnaw at the flesh of her neck. Sarah shut her eyes and moaned, virtually imprisoned in the way Jareth held her body to his. The angle at which he raged against Sarah's body held no mercy for the building pressure that burgeoned like a black hole deep within her belly. She panted and moaned, unable to move.

Jareth's teeth bit and nipped at Sarah's collarbone. He heard her moans escalate to screams and felt her walls constrict around him. The hand on her back moved down to her hip and jerked her pelvis to meet his. The rate at which Sarah's climax approached increased dramatically. She tightened around him to the point of desperation, causing Jareth to throw his head back with a rough and exasperated moan. Time thumped the the rhythm of Jareth's unrelenting thrusts as Sarah teetered on the edge of cloud nine.

Jareth felt himself throb within her, the sheer ecstasy of being submerged within her body undoing him. Sarah's hands clawed at his shoulders as he held her to him, pushing her over the edge of completion.

* * *

Sarah's mouth went dry, and she choked on her breath before releasing the most glorious moan ever to be heard. Jareth moved in and out of her, hard and ruthless. She felt the mass of agonizing pressure within her burst and flood shocking waves of euphoric rapture over and over through her entire body. Jareth gave a loud moan at the sound of Sarah's release. He wrapped an arm around her back and flipped over her, staring into her dazed and dreary eyes as he felt himself reach his own release.

Jareth's thrusts became harsh and irregular, his pace slowing considerably as he felt a blazing pressure overtake him. His breathing was heavy, and his feather blonde hair stuck to his face in a thin sheen of sweat. Sarah was still experiences aftershocks and moaned hopelessly up at him. The sight of Sarah's gaping mouth undid him, and he felt a sharp tug in his abdomen, signaling the start of his descent. His arms enclosed around Sarah's head, and he buried his face in her neck, breathing feverishly as he felt his own waves of euphoria pound and course through him. He gave her all he had in a final few, hard thrusts, and didn't stop until the wave had fully subsided. And with that, the surge of raw and total completion came to an end. He pulled back from her, panting, staring straight into her sparkling eyes.

* * *

The air filled with the sound of ticking clocks and pounding hearts, the room around them starting to creep back into existence. Soft moonlight drifted over them, allowing each to bask in the other's shimmering wonder. Jareth pulled out of her, and bent down kiss along her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her back, holding her to him. With her in hand he rolled onto his side, keeping her face to face. His hands caressed from her waist up to her cheek, and gently stroked the matted hair away from her before pulling her in to a soft and sweet kiss. She moved her hands to his chest, and snuggled into the crook of his arm. They were both silent, each listening as their hearts settled in time with the many ticking clocks hanging on the walls. Time started to tick, and just as they started to welcome the return of reality, they felt themselves drifting away, lost to the magical splendor of hidden dreams.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._


	20. The Awkward Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 17, The Awkward Morning After

The air was thick and warm, filled with a rich and musky scent. It prowled its way through the void of space, pushing, suffocating.

Sarah's heart sprang to life and fluttered to the beat of pelting rain. She was hot, too hot. Why was she so hot? Everything felt...heavy. She couldn't move. Her breath quickened, her mind willing her body to break free, to escape; but she couldn't, she felt trapped.

Her brow twitched as she made the slow journey back to consciousness. Something had stirred her, she was overheating, but her mind was so lost in the land of sleep it took her a minute to climb back.

Slowly, Sarah's eyes drifted open with struggled force. The waking world was bright, stinging her eyes and clouding her vision. Her eyes fell shut once more, and then repeated the agonizing gesture, lazily fluttering her lashes as reality came into focus; but it didn't help, she still couldn't see anything. Where was she again?

She felt something soft against her cheek. It was hot, presumably the thing that made her uncomfortable enough to wake. And there was a pressure at the top of her head. As she fought the dreary whirling of sleep that threatened to pull her back, she realized she was moving. Well, not really moving, but she felt the shallow and steady rise and fall of the overly hot mass beneath her. It was soothing. She took a deep breath through her nose, and a familiar scent flooded her sinuses. It was hot and spicy, like cinnamon mixed with wild flowers and...something else. She found her arm was draped over something, and tried to pull it back, but she couldn't. She shifted her back, and met the same outcome. She was pressed up against something. Why couldn't she move?

As the contemplated her current situation something happened. The mass beneath her expanded exponentially and what ever was keeping her imprisoned tightened. She pressed a hand against the mass to avoid further suffocation and felt something pounding against her hand. It was faint, almost non-existent, but it was there. _Thump...Thump...Thump..._

Sarah's heart beat in double time as she remembered where she was. Vacant memories came flooding back as she realized the soft mass radiating heat and holding her captive was none other than Jareth the Goblin King and Now Apparent Lover. Her eyes sprang to full attention, curious to look up, but she was too scared.

"From the way your heart just started pounding, I'd say you're finally awake." Came a sleepy and sated rumble from atop Sarah's head. Sarah's breath caught in her throat. _Shit._Sarah fought against the mini explosion in her head. Needing oxygen to process a proper response, Sarah tried pushing away from the comfortable tenderness of the Goblin King's chest. His grip tightened. "Mmm don't go. Your skin feels so soft against mine." He continued to purr, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head. His voice drifted as if he too was fighting the urge of sleep.

"You're too hot. I can't breath." Sarah murmured, getting her way when Jareth loosened his grip.

Sarah backed out of his arms, claiming the vacancy of the next closest pillow. She sighed as she sank into it. It was so cool against her burning skin. Jareth held her hand in his.

"Sleep well?" Jareth asked, eyeing Sarah suspiciously. There was a hint of a smile on his face. Sarah still had one foot in dream land, and gazed around the room to register the rest of their surroundings. It was bright. Soft white light from the wall of windows beamed and glinted into the room. After doing a preliminary scan, she realized Jareth had asked her a question. She blinked at him before answering.

"Uh-yes, really good actually." She said, letting her wide eyes and blank expression roam over the wonderfully nude Goblin King.

Jareth lay on his back, with one arm stretched out behind his head while the other caressed the palm of Sarah's hand. His eyes were glazed with newly acquired consciousness, and his lips curled in the faintest of smiles. He'd never looked so genuinely content and truth be told, he'd never felt it either.

"So did I." Jareth said, taking another deep breath. Sarah found herself lost in the expansion of his chest. _Gahhh_.

As Sarah watched Jareth settle into a relaxed stupor she realized something- it was morning, the morning after. _What does that mean? Do we just pick up where we left off last night? Or do I have to get back to secretary duty? Do I have to leave to get ready? Shit, what about Maab? She'll be losing her head! And what about Jareth? Jareth? His Majesty? Ah, what should I call him? Yea, he told me not to call him that last night but...shit what did he say? Not now, not tonight? Ok, well...it's not tonight anymore so...urggggg fuck me._

Sarah's mind was a blaze, letting her paranoia feed the looming presence of the awkward morning after. She looked up to Jareth. His eyes were closed, and a humble grin plastered his face. _Ok, so I'm the only one feeling this tension...that's good right?_ Her head started to throb from all the sudden thinking. It was too early -or was it? God, the glare from the window did little to help her impending headache.

"Um...what time is it?" She asked quietly. One of Jareth's eyes popped open and his brow raised in turn as he glanced over to a clock on the wall.

"Ten-thirty-two, to be precise." He stated plain and simple. Sarah's eyes widened and she shot up in bed, taking the blanket with her.

"What? We've already missed small court and half the council meeting!" Sarah exclaimed, glaring frantically at Jareth.

Jareth watched as his lovely bedmate sprang forth with sudden urgency. Her once heavy eyes filled with fire and her chest heaved as she clutched the hem of the blanket to it. He laughed when she glared at him. Her hair was a wavy mess around her face. It was both adorable and alluring.

Sarah's eyes narrowed once Jareth started laughing at her. What was so amusing? Was her sex hair really that bad? God, she wanted to smack that damned smirk off his perfect face.

"Relax, Sarah. There is plenty of time." Jareth spoke with a low chuckle, shifting to rest on his elbow.

"What do you mean? We've wasted half the day sleeping!" She continued. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"We didn't waste anything. _I _found our slumber to be very fulfilling." Jareth said with condescending intellect. Sarah tried not to glare too hard.

With another roll of the eyes, Jareth sat up on his elbows, leaning in past Sarah and making her flinch away. He found her morning anxiety amusing. He then extended his arm, and Sarah's eyes followed as he pointed towards a clock. His index finger began to twirl in a circular motion, urging Sarah's eyes to follow as the hands on the clock started moving backwards. Around and around they went until the hours counted back to stop on 4:32. Sarah's mouth opened and closed, and she glared at the clock before speaking.

"Can you do that?" She asked skeptically. Did time just rewind like that? What about all the people around them. Jareth huffed.

"I believe I just did." He said, falling back into the sheets. "See, plenty of time." Sarah let out a sigh, relaxing her shoulders and her murderous grip on the blanket as she glanced back to Jareth, who had returned to his arms-flexed-and-resting-behind-the-head position on the bed. Her eyes traveled down his stomach, only halted by the blanket draped dangerously low on his torso. She could see ...very...specific...muscles and...things. _Dear God._ She screamed inside, clenching her teeth and forcing herself to turn her head away.

"I should probably head back to my room..." Sarah started, purposefully keeping here head low. Jareth's eyes snapped open and glared at her.

"Why ever would you do that?" He asked, eyeing her intently.

"So I can get ready." She said.

"You can get ready here." Jareth affirmed. Sarah reveled in a secret smile.

"All my clothes are in my room. And besides, Maab's probably going to freak if I'm not there." Sarah stifled a laugh. Maab had been very jittery the past few days. Yes, Sarah's absence really would set her off. Jareth rolled his head towards a set of chairs across the room.

"There, now you have sufficient clothing in here." He said. Sarah's head turned to see a dress and proper accessories waiting patiently in a chair. She hid another smirk. "As for the Goblin, I relieved her of her duty to watch over you. So, if she finds any insecurity with your absence this morning, it is of no concern of mine." Jareth's voice was flat and business-like. _Well geez, you could have just said you wanted me to stay_. Sarah secretly mocked.

"Thank you." Sarah said, turning her body to climb out of the overabundance of cloth and comfort that Jareth called a bed. She leaned forward as her feet touched the floor, and felt a sharp pain between her thighs.

Sarah winced and gave a pained gasp, pausing in her movement to grip the blanket and wait for the feeling to subside. Jareth's head darted in her direction, his senses feeling a sudden call to attention.

"Are you alright?" Jareth asked, tensing his body and preparing to sit up. Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"Just sore is all..." She said, not wanting to be remembered of the dismemberment of her innocence. She felt embarrassed by it, like she wasn't supposed to be standing in the same light as Jareth. Jareth gaped at her as he remembered the obvious.

"Right.." He said, reaching out and wrapping both arms around Sarah's waist.

Sarah felt a familiar strength engulf her abdomen, and a forceful tug that sent her flying backwards.

"What are you doing!" She exclaimed, ending with a gasp as Jareth threw her into the sheets beneath him. He then cut her off from any further questions by pressing his mouth hard into hers, breaching her lips and claiming her mouth for his own. Sarah was helpless. When Jareth broke their kiss, Sarah's eyes fluttered open to see the look of devilish intent on his face. It was as arousing as it was unsettling. Why was he smiling like that?

"I can heal that for you too." Jareth purred with devil's charm. Sarah's eyes widened as she felt the heat of protest rise from her chest, but failed to surface before Jareth yanked the blanket over his head and disappeared into the steaming depths.

* * *

Sarah's body tensed and relaxed, and then tensed again as she felt Jareth's hungry lips against her skin. He planted hot kisses along her chest, zigzagging his way across her breasts and down her stomach. Sarah's back arched and her breath quickened. What was he doing down there? And then it clicked. A bulldozing wave of bashful embarrassment hit her straight in the face, turning everything from her chest up a blooming beat red. _No way, he is not going -there! I am not ready for this. Can't we take it in baby steps?_ Her brain chirped in at that one. _Baby steps? Really Sarah? From the guy that had you bent over a kitchen counter and spanked you with an effing spatula your first day on the job? Pshh, compared to that this is a baby step._ She squeezed her legs together, knowing full well it would make no different.

Jareth smiled as he kissed around Sarah's navel, letting his teeth graze along her skin. She was so antsy, trying her hardest not to fight him. Her innocence was astounding, and he delighted in every minute of it. Her hands clung to the sheets beneath the blanket for dear life, and so he brought his own to run down her forearms, gently coaxing her grip to yield and winding his fingers with hers before releasing them to gently curl around her hips.

Sarah felt Jareth's hands on her own, urging her to relax. So, she let go of the bed, focusing on keeping her hands limp. She found irony in forced relaxation. As Jareth made his way down, he used his knee to begin prying apart her legs from the ankles. His hands moved to finish the job as he kissed along her waistline.

Resting himself between Sarah's legs, he started leaving longer, lingering kisses, bringing his hands to lightly run up the length of her thighs, exposing her to his touch so as to help quell her anxiety. Sarah started to settle. She couldn't see what he was doing, only feel it. So why not lay back and enjoy it? His hands were warm against her skin and his lips shot sparks into her very core. He was getting close, really close, inching farther and farther down to the one thing hotter than the feel of Jareth's mouth against her succulent flesh.

And then there was...

Nothing.

Sarah's eyes darted from behind closed lids as any and all feelings of anticipation left her. He was there, she knew it. She could feel the damp heat of his breath against her. His hands rested at the apex of her thighs, keeping them apart. Where did his mouth go? What was he waiting for?

Time quietly ticked around them yet thudded and chimed in Sarah's brain as she waited with worried anxiety for something to happen. And like an answer to her prayers, she felt the gentle pressure of Jareth's lips upon her, only they were somewhere much, much more sensitive. Sarah's body froze like a plank as she registered the feeling of Jareth's warm lips press down against her nervous bundle of nerves. Her chest rose and refused to fall as he continued his trail of light and lingering kisses down her folds. Just when she thought she was about to explode from that alone, his tongue darted out and flicked up the entire length of her opening.

Sarah's back arched, but Jareth's grip on her thighs kept her in place. She felt his breath burn against her before he ran his tongue along her again, more forcefully this time, pushing apart her folds with his hot and slick tongue. Sarah's mouth fell open and she moaned -loud, much louder than necessary. She caught the escaping noise in her throat and choked it back down. By then, Jareth's tongue had danced along her a third time, stopping however to plunge beneath the folds of skin protecting the epicenter of all her anxious pleasure.

And then all hope was lost. Sarah's hands dug into the sheets, and her body forcefully lifted itself from the bed. The lock on her vocal chords shattered, releasing an even louder moan than before. She dragged her leg up, and Jareth clamped a hand around her angle, allowing her no more reprieve.

Jareth hummed his own excitement into her as his lips and tongue embarked on a merciless onslaught of her torn sweetness. His tongue swirled in circles around her pleasure center, moving down to thrust into her wet and lathered opening. Sarah continued to moan, all self control cast to the wind in a million pieces. She felt her body writhing against him. She tried to lay still, and was helped by the firm grip Jareth had on her lower body. His tongue plunged in and out, feeling and tasting all of her delicious insides.

Sarah panted. How could this feel so good? What was he even doing down there? All she could feel was the pleasure and heat. They way his tongue assaulted her felt like a fiery tease as he fell just short of pounding against the other pressure starting to build inside of her.

The heat in Sarah's chest began to spread, consuming her entire body. Why was she so hot again? Was it him, or because she was underneath a blanket? She felt like a volcano on the verge of a wide scale eruption. She felt her body tingle, and wondered if it was Jareth's magic, or if her body was going numb from the sheer shock of his pleasurable torment.

Higher and higher, Sarah's internal thermometer boiled as she approached and welcomed the release of the crushing pressure Jareth continued to taunt and tease with his malicious tongue. And then the world fell out of view, replaced by a mental stupor as Sarah braced for a euphoric crash back to reality. There she was, teetering on the edge of a cliff, waiting to jump. What was holding her back? She extended a foot over the edge, and leaned expecting to fall -hard, and was instead blown back and knocked flat on her ass.

* * *

Sarah shook her head in heated frustration as she came back to reality. Jareth's mouth and his wonderful dancing tongue were gone. His touch, everything, was gone. She practically growled at the mass of denied anticipation that waited for stollen release. She sat up on her elbows, shooting daggers at the heap of blanket, watching it shift and move as Jareth crawled up her body. She saw a hand escape the confines of the fabric, and pull back to reveal the look of predatory victory glowing off the Goblin King's face. Sarah snarled as her chest continued to heave. _Why the fuck did he stop!_ She wanted to strangle him. Jareth refused to meet her in the eye until his face was a mere inch from hers.

"Feeling better?" He asked with sardonic cheer. He smiled wide at the lava pouring from her eyes.

"No." Sarah ground her teeth. Jareth continued to beam, lowering his head to give her a simple and chaste kiss. His lips were glistening.

"No?" He asked, stealing another kiss -deeper this time. Sarah was too frustrated to deal with the revolt and embarrassment of having to taste her own fluids. "And here I thought I was doing so well." He purred, prying apart her affraying lips to twirl his tongue around hers, mimicking his motions of down below.

Sarah couldn't help but melt at the feeling of his mouth on hers, his tongue with hers, his teeth scraping against hers. She arched herself into him. Jareth tore his mouth away, and made its way over to nip at the space behind her ear. He kissed and sucked, pushing his pelvis to meet hers as he did so.

"Oh, Sarah...the things I'm going to do to you." He whispered. And before Sarah could moan from the blatant erotic drawl of his voice, she felt her breath taken away as he glided himself deep inside her.

Jareth latched down on Sarah's neck as she fought for the ability to moan. Wrapping an arm behind her back, he steadily started to move in and out at a smooth and precise pace. His hips swayed and hooked in their undulation. Sarah's body felt both petrified and flaccid as Jareth now poked at her burgeoning climax with a much significantly bigger stick.

After a moment, she felt the air return to her lungs and regained the ability to moan. Her arms clawed around his back, and she both fought and gave in to the intense feeling of his mouth savagely sucking on her neck. She tried to move, but she was pinned under his weight. She wanted to change, his pace was too constant, only making her frustration grow larger. She wanted him to do something, go faster, slower, it didn't matter, just something the pop her damn bubble.

Jareth's free hand wound into Sarah's whirly hair, holding her head firmly in place as he focused on keeping his rhythm in perfect time. He felt her frustrated desire dripping down his length, the heat from which seared him in the most agonizing blissful way. Never had he felt something so strong. Bigger and bigger the pressure built and constricted around Jareth. He groaned and growled into her neck, moving to bite from her collarbone across her chest.

Sarah was an inferno, trapped in the flames of her own desire. She begged, pleaded for release, but he wouldn't give it to her. She dug her nails into his back out of frustration.

Jareth's mouth tore away from her and gasped as Sarah's fingers dug into his skin. He released his hold on her hair and brought both his hands to push her hips into the bed as he continued to pound away. Sarah shrieked and hollered glorious moan after moan. Jareth felt the strain of his own deep pressure waging war against hers, and he felt an ecstatic burst as he fought to hold back his impending rapture, but he was failing fast.

Suddenly, one of Jareth's hands darted down between them. Sarah briefly wondered what he was doing when stars started exploding. Jareth's fingers found their mark instantly, pushing down on Sarah's tender bundle of nerves, sending more than enough shock waves to send her hauling over the edge. Sarah's nails dug hard as she screamed her release. Able to hold back no longer, Jareth coughed a roaring moan of pain and pleasure as he met Sarah's surge of release wave for wave. He thrusted -hard, emptying everything within her. The moment seemed to go on and on as they raptured in each other's climax.

And as the waves subsided, drifting away with the tide, Sarah and Jareth started to settle into one another. Their vision slowly returned, leaving them gazing at one another with lingering hunger and satisfaction. Their hearts were pounding, their breathing loud and hoarse.

With half a smile on his face, Jareth leaned down to plant a single kiss on the center of Sarah's chest before rolling off of her in an exhausted thud. Sarah brought a hand to her heart, and glared at Jareth with residual anger and passion. Jareth's mouth gaped as he caught his breath, but his eyes locked with hers and he managed the slight upturn of a smirk.

"I think I like the perks of waking with a woman in my bed. I should have thought of it sooner." Jareth's voice was hoarse and exasperated. It was Sarah's turn to crack a smile.

"You mean you've never woken with a woman in your bed before?" Sarah asked, all jokes intended. Jareth looked to the ceiling, as if deeply considering her question.

"No, I haven't actually." Sarah glared at him with utter disbelief before he turned to look at her with boyish cynicism. "I don't let others share my chambers. I have other places for such entertainment." Jareth's eyes were locked on hers and were emitting all kinds of playful suggestiveness. Sarah's brow drew.

"What makes me so lucky?" She asked, genuinely curious of his answer. Jareth cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not sue I would classify this as entertainment." He said. Sarah tilted her head.

"What would you classify it as then?" Sarah asked, noting on the fact that both of them were still practically breathless. Jareth's gaze had returned to the ceiling. His brow drew and he cocked his head, before glancing over at her once again.

"I don't know." From the octave of his voice Sarah couldn't tell if there was supposed to be a question mark on the end of that statement. _What does he mean he doesn't know? What?_

"Oh." Sarah said, pursing her lips in a failed attempt to hide her smile. Jareth's grin widened and beamed onto her. Boy he was happy after sex. She'd have to keep that in mind.

"Yes,_ oh_." Jareth mimicked.

Sarah gave a long sigh, looking over towards the wall. _Fuck!_

"Shit! It's almost six o'clock!" She exclaimed, falling back into her pillow with a laugh. Jareth turned his head towards her and grinned.

"Such concern over the time. One might think you were trying to hint at something." He purred. Sarah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I am. We're late. Again." She lectured. Jareth gave a bored huff as he started to twirl his finger round and round.

"There. All better now?" He asked. Sarah narrowed his eyes at his implied undertone of annoyance.

"Is it really that easy?" Sarah asked, rolling onto her side to face him. Jareth's brilliant blue eyes found hers.

"No. It takes a profound amount of energy and focus to reorder time...but you know that" He said. Sarah's brow twitched.

"What? But you've done it twice already." She said, staring at the way the soft morning light hummed over his pale angelic skin.

"And you'll notice I haven't gotten out of bed yet." He said, giving her a weak smile. That was when Sarah realized the tiresome look in his eye wasn't strictly from their passionate early morning endeavors. Her eyes widened and she felt a sudden urge to console him.

"Why would you do that then? For something so frivolous? Are you ok?" Sarah asked worriedly. Jareth gave a weak laugh.

"I am fine." He said, masking his offense that she would think him so weak. Sarah shifted closer to him.

"Well if it takes so much effort why would you do it?" She asked. Jareth watched her deep in thought.

"It's a healthy reminder not to take such an ability for granted. And...because it's what you wanted." Jareth's voice sounded unsure of himself. Why had he done it? Did he need a reason to? He certainly hadn't put near as much thought into the gesture as Sarah had. Was she really concerned for him over it? The idea struck him as strange. Sarah's eyes darted down to the bed and back up again.

"Oh...thank you then." She said.

"You're welcome." Jareth replied, moving to sit up. Sarah's eyes followed the flex and ripple of his upper body. "Well, before my poor finger gets too tired, I think it's about time we ventured out of this bed. Don't you agree?" Jareth asked, peering down at her with an ulterior motive. Sarah followed his lead and sat up beside him.

"Uh, yes." She said, trying to measure up to his level of clarity and confidence. Jareth's mouth quirked in a quick smirk before turning and vacating the bed. Sarah's eyes widened and she looked away, forgetting he was still naked. He took a step and paused, turning back to give Sarah a cheeky sneer.

"You coming?" He asked. Sarah blanched.

"E-excuse me?" She asked, rooting her toes into the mattress. She was not going to walk around him naked. Jareth gave a low snicker, stepping back towards the bed and reaching across to capture her wrist. Sarah fought his grasp, but it was all too easy for him to pull her across the bed and into his arms.

"You look positively frazzled my dear. You could use a shower. I think I could too." He said, hauling Sarah's naked form up to his chest. Sarah's jaw tightened. _Ummm...?_

Taking Sarah's silence as a seal of approval, Jareth made his way to the door leading to his lavish bathroom. As they neared, Sarah wondered what he meant by _shower_. There had only been a bathtub the previous night...did she miss something?

Jareth kicked open the door with his knee, pushing it open as he carried Sarah over the threshold. She cocked a curious brow as she looked over their new surroundings. The room was the same, all gold and white porcelain, only missing one essential thing -the tub. The center of the room was bare, left void of the presence of the giant white tub. The wall at the far end of the room was left bare as well. _Hmmmm..._ She pondered.

"Where's the tub?" Sarah asked, noting that Jareth had carried her to the center of the room. She peered up to see a ghostly smile haunting his face.

"Gone. I feel like a shower this morning." He said.

"How? There's nothing in here." Sarah asked, looking around and seeming to forget she was clad in nothing but Jareth's arms.

"Lessens the threat of any permanent water damage." Jareth informed, setting Sarah firmly on her feet. Sarah cocked her head to one side.

"What do you mean?" She asked before jumping back into Jareth's arms.

She felt something, warm on her feet, pooling around her. _Water?_ The surprising sensation caused her to lurch forward, being caught in Jareth's arms. She looked down to the floor. She didn't know how, but water was starting to flood the room. Where was it coming from? Turning in Jareth's arms, she watched as the current of the water pulled it towards the far wall. Her eyes widened when it started creeping its way up the stone. _How in the hell... _She gaped, darting her head back to Jareth.

"What's happening?" She asked. Jareth gestured for her to continue watching, running a hand up the length of her spine. Sarah's head turned and stretched as she followed the water flowing up the wall, and over the ceiling, stopping to pool above their heads. She could see a distorted reflection of her and Jareth in the ripples. What the hell was happening?

Sarah's lashes fluttered. A drop of water had hit her square in the forehead. She blinked and lowered her gaze to meet Jareth's, who was watching her with warm amusement.

"Are you ready?" He asked, letting his lips curl in a delicious sneer. Sarah's eyes darted as she considered his question.

"...yes?" She managed to say.

Suddenly, Sarah felt a pitter patter on the top of her head. It grew louder, and more intense. She looked around and saw faint droplets of water starting to fall all around her. She stared up at Jareth and realized it was raining. As the water fell, it fed into the pool at her feet, and moved to travel up the length of the wall and fall again. _Holy fuck. This is his shower?_ She found herself gawking like a first-grader as she marveled around the room.

Jareth took advantage of her daze to move behind her. He reveled in the way the steaming water dripped and ran down the slender curves of her body. He took her hair in his hands and pulled it together away from her, and ran a hand down the side of her neck.

Sarah let the magical warmth of the water wash over her. She leaned her head back, resting it against Jareth's chest as the backs of his fingers trailed over her shoulder and down her arm. She turned her head, pressing her cheek against him and looked up. His hair was quickly becoming drenched with water, turning a darker blonde and losing its feathery volume. He looked like a lion.

Jareth's gaze was dark, focused on the path his hand was taking along her body. She felt a sensual aura fill the room, and just as Jareth's fingertips grazed their way up the curve of her waist her eyes fluttered and something clicked.

"Do I have to go back to calling you Your Majesty?" Sarah blurted. Jareth's hand paused in its movement, and repositioned itself by pulling back stray tendrils of dark hair still plastered to the side of her face. There was a moment of silence before he responded.

"I would prefer you to call to me by my given name." He said, secretly observing the concerned look on her face. "However, that must be restricted to private or in the presence of those who are of a lower rank than yourself." He added. His voice was stern, but he tried to come off compassionately. Sarah's brow drew slightly, and she gave a sigh through her nose. His answer was expected, but something in his statement struck her. _-of lower rank then yourself-_. Was there anyone who was of lesser rank than she? She couldn't have picked a worse moment to remember she was still an acting slave. Would any of that change now? Maybe with time? Sooner rather than later? Sarah felt herself start to sink. She drew her arms around herself, feeling suddenly uncomfortable being exposed before him.

Jareth frowned, making the same realization Sarah had. He needed time to think, to sort things through, and this wasn't the time nor place. And besides, he wanted to enjoy his morning. Determined to rescue the downward spiral of Sarah's emotions, Jareth brought his lips to her shoulder and gave it a lingering kiss, running his hands up her arms.

"Say it." He whispered into her neck. Sarah frowned.

"Say what?" She asked, eminent depression evident in her voice. Jareth's arms curled around her into a warm embrace.

"My name." He said, slowly kissing up her neck. "I want to hear you say it." He purred into her ear. Sarah shuddered. Jareth's hands started slowly roaming over her body as his lips continued their sensual torture on her neck. Sarah sighed.

"Jareth..." Her voice was barely audible. Jareth took a sharp breath, squeezing her gently.

"Do you have any idea what that does to me?" He rumbled into her skin, rocking her body slightly. Sarah gulped._ I have a feeling I'm about to find out..._ Her thoughts mumbled.

Jareth's lips had started nipping at the back of her shoulder. His arms tightened around her torso, and he pulled her into him. Sarah's eyes widened once she felt something hard press against her lower back. _Umm...yupp... _Her earlier thought confirming itself.

"Jareth...we're going to be late again." Sarah murmured, closing her eyes and rolling her head back against him. Jareth's hands encircled her hips, and then rose up her body, lifting her arms over her head and wrapping them back around his neck.

"The day starts when I want it to." His voice was a rumbling hiss.

* * *

Sarah felt a familiar heat rise with Jareth's slow kisses mixed with the steam of the shower. He murmured into her neck as he ran his hands down the length of her arms, returning to their slow exploration of Sarah's body. He turned her, and coaxed her be-spelled body to take a step, and then another. She slipped on the slick stone floor, and almost stumbled face first into the upside-down waterfall wall. Jareth caught her with one arm around her waist, extending the other flat against the wall to absorb the force of her fall. In the same movement, his arm then gave way and he used his hips to push her flat against it.

Sarah gasped from the brunt of her fall combined with Jareth's gesture along with the strong feeling of her body pressed against the hot water. Jareth's hips pressed against her rear, soon followed by the weight of his chest against her shoulders. Sarah had no choice but to place her palms flat against the stone as Jareth ground against her.

Jareth bit down on her shoulder, and pushed himself into her, hard. Sarah gasped.

"Uh, Jareth." Her voice was a high-pitched whisper. Jareth growled.

"Mmm that's right." He purred, squeezing her hips and nuzzling her neck. "You smell so sweet..." He murmured. "My sweet Sarah." A tremor of sensual delight shot down her spine._Am I really about to do this -again? Geez he's more than ready. He's got some kind of stamina. Is this how things are going to be from now on?_ She didn't know whether she should feel ecstatic or intimidated. She decided on both.

Jareth's knee wedged itself between Sarah's and pushed apart her legs while his hands roamed from her hips over the roundness of her ass. His fingers groped at her steaming skin as he took in every delicious curve. Sarah panted, licking the hot water off her lips as it streamed off the tip of her nose. Jareth's lips started kissing their way from Sarah's shoulder up her arm, he then turned his head to kiss her cheek. Sarah tilted her head away from him, giving him better access.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yes." Sarah answered, losing her breath along the way.

"Yes, what?" Jareth retorted. Sarah gave a quick smirk.

"Yes, Jareth." She corrected. Jareth nuzzled her temple.

"Good girl." He whispered, spreading her legs a final few inches before dipping down to position himself at her entrance. Sarah held her breath, bracing herself. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" He whispered, just before plunging himself into her for the second time that morning.

Sarah made a noise that could only be classified as somewhere between a cough and a gasp. She threw herself into the wall and immediately fought against it. The water was too hot, burning against her inner flame. Jareth brought a hand to the nape of her neck and held her in place. He pulled out, and pushed himself in again. Sarah moaned, forced to close her eyes and shield them from the pelting water.

With a fist in her hair, Jareth used the other to pull on her hip, angling her upwards as he started his deadly pace. Sarah breathed. That's all she could do. She felt her body glaze over with sweat, and felt it being washed away with the falling water. It was like a sauna, an excruciating torment. Low moans escaped from deep within Jareth's throat and he rolled his head back, closing his eyes as the water pushed his wayward hair away from his face. Everything was so hot -the air, the water, their skin.

Jareth then released his grip on Sarah's hair, grabbing her by the hips and taking a step back. Sarah fumbled, and Jareth brought a hand to push down on her back. She bent forward and gasped.

"Place your hands on the wall." He commanded. Sarah obeyed.

Jareth splayed his hand and ran it down the center of Sarah's back, picking up where he left off. His hands found her hips and pulled her to him. He groaned, and pushed back -hard. Sarah cried out, her new angle giving him the deepest access she'd felt yet. His pace found a rhythm, and he bent forward over her, his hands finding her breasts and firmly groping them. Sarah started to moan when he pinched her nipples between his fingers.

Sarah felt...odd. Her arms strained and her knees felt week. Her chest was heavy and her head was light. The feeling in her abdomen was sharper than before. He felt...harder, more rigid. Maybe it was the water. Regardless, Sarah found herself pushing back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Jareth grunted and groaned, biting down on her shoulder blade.

Feeling a new surge of animalism, Jareth released her breasts. He pulled up on her as he pushed her body back to the wall, placing his hands on the wall beside hers as he continued his assault. He ran a hand down her side, groping all the way down to cup her sex. Sarah found herself completely incapacitated as Jareth's fingers whirled and pushed their way over and around her pleasure center.

Sarah cried out, feeling her insides about to explode. Jareth's moans grew louder in response, thrusting harder into her. He grabbed her jaw with his free hand and devoured her mouth in a savage kiss. He arched his hips, burying himself as deep as he could go. Sarah's gaping mouth fought to reciprocate as she hopelessly moaned into Jareth's. The overwhelming feeling of Jareth's burgeoning girth moving inside her quickly blew her over. She cried out, fighting against the confine of the wall and Jareth's invincible mass. Jareth growled and bit down on her lip. She shrieked of pain and pleasure as the twisting tang of pressure deep within her unraveled. She felt her knees start to give, only held in place by the force of Jareth's movements.

Jareth's hungry growl turned to hoarse and heavy moans as he felt an instant and uncontrolled burst of release. She was so fucking hot and wet, the shower only intensifying the sensation. He pushed her harder and harder into the wall, claiming her mouth in a feverish clash of teeth and tongue as he lost himself to her.

High pitched sighs of relief and ecstasy escaped from Sarah's lips as she stood lifeless, wedged between Jareth and the wall. He pulled his mouth away from hers and started biting along her shoulder, losing his primal momentum along the way. Sarah ran her tongue along the inside of her lip. She was bleeding again. She savored the salty tang, making her nostrils flare as she stared at him with smoldering desire. _Should the taste of my blood be turning me on this much? At all? Surely not...oh well, fuck it._ She thought, feeling an urge to lung at him anew.

Water continued to fall in a storm around them. Sarah's hair stuck to her face and body like creeping black vines, while Jareth's draped in front of his face, weighted by the water. Sarah turned her body in the small space he allowed her, standing to face him and all his glorified steaminess.

Jareth stood, both hands flat against the wall enclosing Sarah. He was staring at her from behind the rich golden tendrils of his hair. His chest heaved, and she knew that for a moment he was thinking the very same thing she was. Frantically, Sarah's hands shot up to his face, wiping away his more than drenched hair and pulling him down to her. His teeth crashed against hers with the force of her kiss. He was momentarily shocked by the blatant outburst of passion that she exuded onto him and the starved look in her eye, but he welcomed the surprise with open arms and responded in kind.

Jareth's hands clasped around her face while Sarah's moved around his neck. They devoured, more than devoured actually, each other's faces with bubbling passion. They sucked at each other's lips and curled their tongues like there was no tomorrow. Sarah pressed her body against his with enough force to catch him off guard. Jareth smiled into her mouth at her sudden burst of raw confidence.

After an eternal moment, their kiss had eventually started to die down. Sarah's fingers gently stroked at his hair while his stroked at her cheeks. Their kiss then reduced to a crawl, a slow yearning passion that neither wanted to end. Though eventually, it did.

Jareth reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers, if only a centimeter or two. His eyes beamed into Sarah's, who countered with equal fervor.

"I don't feel very clean." Sarah said, choosing to be the one to break the silence. She gave him a shy smile, causing him to give her a grin of his own. He cupped her face and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"Well then, allow me to fetch you the soap." Jareth said, giving her a glinting toothy smile.


	21. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 18, Scheming

* * *

For the first time in what seemed a very long time, Sarah thought she was actually having a rather splendid day. After their shower, Jareth helped Sarah into her dress -which took far longer than it should have. They ate breakfast as they usually did. The only difference in this morning was the fact that Sarah couldn't stop herself from smiling the whole time. She felt so relaxed, relaxed with Jareth. She didn't feel the need to keep a permanent eye on her posture, or mentally multiple choice her way through each response. Jareth seemed more at ease as well. The way he smiled as he spoke, there was a certain light behind his eyes; and deep down, Sarah basked in its glow knowing it was because of her. What was this feeling fueling her soul? Could it be -no it couldn't possibly be...could it really be -happiness?

After breakfast, the day seemed to fall into a steady normalcy. They arrived in the throne room to find masses of Goblins waiting quite impatiently for their King to begin the small court. Sarah took her place off to the side and forced her attentions on her notes. Why Jareth insisted she take them, she still didn't know.

Time started to tick, and it didn't seem like the line of disgruntled Goblins was getting any smaller. Jareth was looking bored as usual, fully sprawled across his throne in a manner that didn't seem like it could be very comfortable. He'd roll his head back from time to time, and Sarah would purse her lips to hide her grin when she saw it was because he was staring at her.

Hours went by, and took Sarah's euphoria along with it. The aching in her knees from standing for so long was poking holes in the happy bubble that surrounded her brain, and sure enough, daze breaking questions wormed their way through.

Sarah stared at the angelic profile of Jareth her Goblin King. He wore grey pants and a white poet's shirt today. _Mmm..._ She remembered watching him pull them on. At the moment, he looked both thoroughly engrossed and completely detached from the silly whining of his subjects. Her eyes followed the line of his brow, down his nose and over his lips. His chin rested in the palm of his hand. God, he was beautiful. Sarah looked away and glued her eyes to her pad of papers, feeling like she was spying on him. _What's going to happen now?_She wondered, giving way to the haunting scowl that was slowly pricking her lips. _Ok, we're bedmates now...is that all?_ Sarah frowned to herself and shook her head._ No. Stop right now._ Sarah lectured herself. She was not going to go stage five clinger on him just because they had sex. She was happy, Jareth was happy, she should be content with things as they were. Shouldn't she?

The more she tried to quell her nerves the more thoughts and questions started whirling. Would she go back to her room tonight? Or would she stay with Jareth again? If so, then for how long? For ever? What about Maab? If she was with Jareth would she ever see her again? And what about Severin? Would Jareth do anything? On and on this went, until she realized she'd stopped writing. She blinked herself back to sanity and gripped her pen. No. These questions weren't for her to worry about. Whatever Jareth wanted with her, he would let her know. Anything else...simply wasn't her concern. but, should she ask him? Could she? Would he tell her all on his own? _Stop worrying so much, Sarah! It hasn't even been one day yet! _Her inner voice roared through the madness.

Sarah frowned and shook her head again before looking up. She blanched when she saw Jareth blatantly staring at her, his face ripe with concern, utterly ignoring the rant and raving of one of the Goblins. She met his burning gaze and her breath caught in her throat. She blinked at him through her lashes and mustered a reassuring smirk. He tilted his head, and ran his index finger across his lips, looking deep in thought. Sarah's eyes darted and her cheeks flushed. She raised a brow and jerked her head, urging him that he should be paying attention to the poor creature feverishly flailing its arms. Jareth's expression revealed nothing, but he slowly turned his head back to face the Goblin in question. Sarah paused, and then let out a sigh of relief, glancing back to her parchment.

* * *

When court finally ended, Sarah and Jareth ventured to the council room. They walked in silence. Sarah tried to convince herself to be at ease, but something about Jareth's demeanor seemed different. He walked in line with her, but his gaze stayed straight ahead, like he was brooding about something. Sarah told herself not to worry.

Jareth took his seat at the head of the council table, and Sarah her's in the corner of the room. The way he leaned forward in his chair, shoulders hunched and hands clasped in front of his face -he looked predatory. Sarah frowned. What was up with him all of the sudden? She thought over their day so far and tried to figure out what could have happened to sour his mood. She drew a blank. _Maybe the effects of our fornication is wearing off..._ She wondered.

Council progressed, and Jareth had barely spoken a word. She couldn't see much of him from her position, but she knew something was up. Why was he so agitated?

Jareth stood suddenly, pulling Sarah from her worrying. The old Goblins and Dwarves stood instantaneously and bowed, preaching fealty and fair-wells. Sarah jumped to her feet and scurried to the door. Jareth paused, glancing down at her as he held it open and ushered her into the hall. He was quiet, and reserved. That couldn't be good. Sarah stood impatiently in the hall, watching Jareth like a hawk as he quietly closed the door behind them. He then turned to Sarah, who beamed at him like a deer caught in the headlights. She couldn't tell if it was a smirk or a scowl that haunted his face.

"May I see your scripture?" He asked -his first words to her since breakfast. Sarah blinked and shuffled through her packet of papers.

"Uhh, yes. Of course, Your Majesty." She stammered, darting out a hand to offer him her papers. Jareth took them with relaxed grace, oppositely reflecting Sarah's behavior. He absentmindedly flipped through the pages at a pace too quick for him to actually be reading them and then tossed it over his shoulder. Sarah's brow drew, and her mouth gaped feeling the sudden urge to protest at his behavior. She scowled up at him. Jerk.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He asked as if scolding a child. Sarah was taken back a bit.

"Um, only to if we're in the presence of others." She answered, looking all exposed and nervous-like. Jareth raised his brow and made a small gesture with his hands, looking all around from left to right.

"And are we in the presence of others, Sarah?" He asked, his tone full of mockery. Sarah took half a step back.

"Um, no." She said, wondering where he was going with this. It was strange, the fire was back in his eyes. What was going on with him? He cocked his head and eyed her sardonically.

"Tisk, tisk." He said, waving a finger in front of her face.

"I-I-uhhmm." She stuttered, fighting against the urge to apologize. A solid grin cracked through Jareth's ominous expression.

"Are you about to apologize to me, Sarah?" He asked. Sarah blanched, continuing to fumble over her indecisive tongue. "Let me warn you not to lie to me." He added, taking a step towards her. Sarah took another step in retreat, effectively meeting the cold stone of the wall at her back. He needed to get wider hallways.

"I-umm. I- I don't know." She managed.

"Good answer." Jareth said, taking another half step to close the gap between them. "Normally, we'd have a fun little lesson about remembering one's proper titles." He warned. Sarah gulped. He then reached out and brushed the hair away from Sarah's neck. "But since you were such a good girl this morning, I think I'll let it slip this one time." He said with arrogant authority. Sarah's mouth still hung open a bit. Was he angry or playful? She didn't understand his sudden shift in mood.

"I saw you fidgeting during court today. Your legs must be exhausted from standing for so long." He rumbled with dark prowess. Sarah succeeded in hiding the tremble running up her spine at the sensual caress of his voice. "Allow me to relieve you of some of your stress." He tacked on. And before Sarah could retort, she felt strong hands around the back of her thighs lifting her up the length of the wall.

Sarah gasped as Jareth situated Sarah's legs around his waist, and pushed her into the wall. She crossed her ankles and squeezed her thighs so she wouldn't slide, staring anxiously into the Goblin King's eyes.

Jareth took his hands from supporting Sarah's derriere and firmly ran them and his darkening gazeup the contour of her body, inhaling deeply as he did so. His hands stopped just under her arms, holding her up and keeping her steady. He ran his nose from the nook of her neck up to her ear and shuddered slightly. Sarah put her arms around his neck and turned her head away from him, offering him better access.

"What if someone sees us?" Sarah's voice was a muffled gasp.

A hand darted up and clasped around Sarah's jaw, turning her face to face with him. His eyes burned fiercely into hers, and he lowered his mouth to hers in a light, yet hungry kiss. His fingers tightened around her jaw, as he exuded more force into their kiss. He bore his tongue into her mouth and gnawed at her lower lip. Sarah's mouth opened wide for him, her tongue struggling to keep up with his.

"This is my castle, and I'll do what I want." His voice was hoarse and exasperated with need.

And with the end of his sentence, Jareth's passion flared. He brought both hands to clasp the side of Sarah's face, as he pushed his hips into her hard. Sarah's fingers laced and tightened within Jareth's wonderfully wild hair, and she arched her back off of the wall and into him. Oh, they were being so naughty. Jareth groaned into her lips and fisted his hands in her hair on either side of her face. Sarah winced at the small pain, but didn't protest.

He started moving against her, causing her to inch up and down the length of the wall. Sarah was a little caught of guard by his sudden urgency, but was too lost in the way he devoured her mouth to worry about it. In a gesture Sarah didn't even notice, Jareth's hand left her face and viciously tore open the restrains on his pants, and in an equally sudden gesture, plunged himself inside her in a hard and unrelenting thrust.

Sarah coughed and gasped, clawing her hands around his shoulders. Jareth's mouth left hot open mouth kisses up the length of her neck as he started a relentless rhythm of pounding gyrations. His wayward hand returned to the side of her face and pulled her head down to his. He closed his eyes and claimed Sarah's mouth like a life line, steadily moving himself in and out of her with more and more force.

Sarah panted and moaned into him. He had her pinned to the wall and held her head firmly in place. She couldn't move, all she could do was feel. All of Sarah's worrying melted to the back of her mind. She didn't know what was eating at Jareth, but absolutely nothing but the feel of him hard and moving inside of her mattered at the moment. She gave in and clung to him, returning his passion and biting down on his lips. Jareth moaned into her mouth and hooked his pelvis. His sharp movement jabbed at something deep inside her, igniting a quick and steady climb to the top.

Jareth's hands left Sarah's face and groped their way down to savagely snake their way under the skirt of her dress. His hands encircled her thighs, and clawed around her rear, gripping fiercely as he held her upright. He tore his mouth away from hers and started biting at her chest. Sarah tipped her head back, and closed her eyes, giving herself over to Jareth's torturous onslaught. She felt the pressure building. She rose higher and higher, no longer registering specific movement, only feeling. She heard Jareth growl into her skin and felt everything around her coming undone. She cried out, lurching her body away from the wall. Jareth countered with significant force, splaying his hands flat against the wall as he contained the thrashing intensity of Sarah's climax. He broke his lips from her flesh and released low growling moan after moan into the nook of her neck.

Sarah was blind, deaf, and completely immobile for a few precious seconds following her orgasm. As she made her descent back to sanity, she registered Jareth's moans growing more rugged and hoarse, his breathing more escalated than her own. He hooked his hips in sharp murderous thrusts, calling out and giving her all he had in a split second of bursting euphoria.

Soon after, Jareth's movements started to slow, his breathing beginning to calm. He brought his hands to cup the sides of Sarah's face and placed his forehead against hers. He backed his hips away, and allowed Sarah to unhook her legs from his waist and set her feet firmly on the ground. Jareth's hands tightened, and then started stroking tangled hair away from her face while pulling her mouth to his. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. He held her there, refusing to let go. It was pained, desperate almost. _What the hell is going on with him?_ Sarah wondered as her face was held plastered to his. He opened his eyes, and Sarah was a little frightened at the sheer fire raging straight at her. It was like he was angry, enraged, but she knew otherwise. He stared at her, holding her face but a mere centimeter from his, and sighed. He kissed her again, hungrily this time, and then pulled away to run a gloved thumb over her swollen lips. He was quiet a moment...He was thinking about something.

"I have some business to take care of. I would like for you to go back to my chambers and wait for me there." He said. His voice was low and hoarse. Sarah blinked at him a couple times. _What? Ok...What the hell just happened?_ Sarah's brow drew, and her eyes darted away in confusion as Jareth moved to re-situate his pants.

"Umm...ok." Sarah said with uncertainty. She frowned and looked to the floor. _Way to make me feel used..._ A low wave of loathing swept over her. Jareth's stare held its intensity, but his brow softened and he sighed again. His hand caressed her cheek, urging her to look at him. Reluctantly, Sarah gave in to his pull, and brought her gaze to his.

"All I can think about is you. It's very frustrating, do you know that?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. Sarah gave a small forced smile, leaning into his caress.

"You could just conjure me a chair, you know...if you're that concerned over me standing for so long." Sarah countered. Jareth smiled and gave a weak laugh, bending down to kiss her yet again. The bleak confusion surrounding Sarah's mind softened just a bit.

"I'll try not to be too long. Think you can manage for a while?" He asked again. Sarah gave him a reassuring nod.

"Yes.." She said with a flash of a smile. Jareth ran a hand down her cheek and tapped her on the nose.

"Stay away from the kitchen." He chided, and then stepped away from her.

Sarah took a step away from the wall, and bent down to collect her papers that Jareth had so rudely tossed aside. She tried not to look at him. Did he really expect her to just walk away from him? Or would he walk away from her? Why did that thought affect her so? Sarah felt...weird, not understanding his mercurial behavior. All the passion she'd felt only a moment ago had been blown away and replaced by a pounding sense of worry. She stood, and stole a glance back at Jareth. He looked tense, antsy. _What?_ She wondered -confounded. His head twitched and he gave a small jolt as he quickly joined Sarah at her side.

"I can spare enough time to walk you back." He said, rather hastily. He looked unsure, like he desperately wanted to run away. Sarah continued to frown. He was being so confusing.

Sarah turned and started walking, keeping her shoulders hunched and her head low. She spied on Jareth out of the corner of her eye, feeling the urge to hook her arm in his as they walked, hold his hand maybe. She frowned further. That was something couples did. Were they a couple? No, they were master and servant.

Jareth kept his head held high, but managed to glance down at Sarah. A string of worry creased his brow. He felt awkward for some reason. She was clearly upset. He wanted to console her somehow, but felt an unknown restraint on his hand as it threatened to run along her back. These urges, these restrictions; he felt like he was bouncing between worlds with her, all day it seemed. Something immense had happened between them, and while it closed a lot of doors, it opened even more. He knew her worries, and he knew that his were one in the same. He needed time, time to think. With everything that was happening...he couldn't focus around her. He was so happy that morning, he couldn't remember ever feeling like that. But she was still a mortal, she was still his servant, and Severin was still scheming. There was no denying he would have to take some manner of dramatic action, but his and Sarah's relationship had just made things all the more delicate, and he needed to sort things through. But even more than that, he found his feelings toward her far stronger than he'd anticipated. His frustration and lack of control confused him. He needed to get away -calm himself.

Sarah and Jareth arrived outside the Goblin King's chambers in no time. He opened the door and ushered her in. She paused and turned, glancing down at his feet which stood just beyond the threshold.

"Please, make yourself at home. I won't be long." He said, dipping his head slightly as if he might bow. Sarah's eyes widened and started glistening. _Home? _The thought echoed in the hollow of Sara's brain. _Home?_ She hadn't thought of home in ages, forcing the memory into the darkest depths of her mind. She felt her sinuses flare through her nose, causing her eyes to water further. She shook her head and blinked it away, looking up to Jareth with a weak smile. She would deal with that epiphany later.

"Ok." She said. Jareth leaned in, but didn't move into the room.

"Ok, what?" He asked, eyeing her playfully.

"Ok, Jareth." She corrected, her smile becoming a little more genuine. Jareth grinned, and took hold of the handle on the door, pulling it with him as he backed away.

The door clicked shut with a quiet thud, leaving Sarah alone and confused in the lavish mass that was Jareth's bedroom. She sighed, and quietly sauntered away from the door.

* * *

Jareth threw himself into his chair, leaning back and running his hands down his face. _What in the world am I going to do?_ He mentally asked the divines. He sighed, and leaned forward, placing his forearms flat on his desk. He peered around his study. It was about five o'clock in the afternoon, the light from the sun was beaming golden light as it started its journey into evening.

He was alone finally, finally able to think. He thought his separation from Sarah would put his nerves at ease, but it didn't, it only made it worse. He steepled his fingers in front of his nose and scanned his eyes suspiciously around the room and huffed.

"Let's start from the beginning..." He mumbled, and conjured a crystal to help visualize his thoughts.

Sarah ran his Labyrinth. She won and carried on her merry way. Years and years went by, and all of the sudden she appeared under Severin's arm. From what he'd learned, Severin had came upon the portal leading to Sarah's room and he'd taken her from it. Why? There was a reason. He kept her alive, he tortured her, but kept her alive all the same. There was a reason for that as well. He'd quite willingly gave her to Jareth, why? He'd then attacked Sarah in Jareth's very own castle, under Jareth's guard. He would have known the risk and penalty, yet he went forth with such atrocity. He warned her if she told Jareth what he had done Jareth would go to war...What was he getting at? Why say that to her? He knew Jareth cared about her, had he known all along?

Jareth rested his forehead in his palm and stared intently at the crystal before him, bringing a memory of Sarah running the Labyrinth into view. She was so different now...body, mind, and soul. As he stared, he realized the easiest answer to all his questions was that Severin had somehow found out about Sarah, taken her, and was trying to use her against him. He scowled, looking past the image floating through the crystal. He thought he'd tied all loose ends, covered up their tracks. No one knew Sarah had ran, let alone win. He'd kept the Dwarf, the monster and the Knight concealed and protected. He'd wanted to banish them for their treachery, but their knowledge of Sarah meant they needed careful hiding, and he couldn't bring himself to execute them. As time went on, he became more and more angry, denying Sarah's power and distancing himself from her. Jareth shook his head and snarled at his own foolishness, letting his arrogance and pride cloud his judgement. He should have been watching her, keeping her safe, not ignoring the power she held over him. Then a thought rang through.

"Her power..." He mumbled, as if just now recovering some long lost memory. It didn't matter that Sarah had won over the Labyrinth, what mattered was what had caused the entire situation. What no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and he had granted her certain powers... Jareth scowled and scoffed immediately. How foolish could he be?

Jareth frowned, and let the hand holding the crystal go limp, sending the ball rolling across his desk. If any one found out what Jareth had done, what hold Sarah had...it would be the end of him.

"Perhaps that's it then..." He murmured. Perhaps Severin learned of her power somehow, and wished to use it against him. "But why give her to me?" He wondered allowed, shaking his head in confusion. Surely, if Severin wished to use her against him, he would keep her close at hand? He sat up then, and leaned back in his chair and twirled it around to face the window. "He told Sarah I would go to war over her...why tell her that and then say not to tell me? Why say it in the first place?...Unless...he wanted her to tell me." A dark realization dawned on Jareth. He stood suddenly, and leaned on his arm against the widow. The sky was starting to dim in the autumn sky.

_He wanted me to have her, he wanted her to tell me...he wants this to happen, he wants me to confront him._ Jareth narrowed his eyes on the landscape as logic started flooding into his brain.

"If he knows her power...than I truly have walked right into his trap." He said, though his voice wasn't as woeful or cryptic as it should have been. "He knows if I make the first move -over a mortal servant- I'll look like a fool. I'll have no right calling arms and breaking treaties over a human with no rank." He continued, playing the sound of his words back to him as he spoke. _This is what he wants...he planned for all this to happen...but that can't be all. Sarah's part in this isn't finished. She needs better protection._

Jareth opened the door leading to the balcony and stepped through the pane. The air was cool against his face. He strolled over to the railing and leaned against it, looking over the land. Yes, he did remember watching Sarah from this very spot all those years ago.

"Years..." He mumbled with disbelief. It had been so long...no wonder he'd gotten careless. Three months to Sarah had really been somewhere around three years, he wondered how she would react once she found out how long the four years she spent away had really been in the Underground.

As he thought over the perception of time, his thoughts drifted back to the issue at hand -protecting Sarah from Severin's next move. The obvious choice would be to strike first, create a sidebar in Severin's plans, throwing him off guard and countering somehow. To do that, he would need extensive planning and assistance, he would need to call in his Bannerman. Jareth sighed, knowing full well his brothers in arms wouldn't rise to the occasion of protecting a mortal slave girl with no merit. The answer to that of course would be to give her some kind of title and rank. How would he do that? Bring her out of her slave status to Lady of the Underground?

"I could marry her..." The thought slipped his lips before he'd even had time to process it. He gave a small laugh and shook his head. _No, there must be another way._ He thought, not registering the lingering smile on his face. Could he do that? Take her as his Queen? Did he even want to? At first thought, the idea was totally absurd. All this time he'd spent admonishing her, all the wicked plans he'd conjured, all the joy he found in her submission. Did he really want to take her as his wife? _It would certainly give her strong enough title...and status as the Goblin Queen would grant her automatic fealty in lands far and wide. There would be no question in the call to battle at her behest_. He rationalized, remarking on the superficial importance of political status in the Fae court. _Things would certainly be easier...I know I have more allies than Severin. It would help if she had them too... Then we could play this game out in the open, see Severin and his schemes for what they really are..._ The rational part of Jareth's brain was starting to lean in favor of this idea. But, could he really bind himself to her for the sole reason that it would make confronting Severin politically safer? No, he couldn't.

Jareth's eyes slowly roamed over the twists and turns of the Labyrinth. A small smile cracked his grimace, remembering all the fun he'd had toying with Sarah. The look on her face when he sent the cleaner after her, the dance they shared in the bubble, the way he pleaded for her in the Escher room...And like a light bulb had just gone off in Jareth's brain, a soothing resolve drifted over him, clearing his mind and calming his soul.

"Severin thinks he can use her power against me...I'll use it against him." He rumbled, and stepped away from the railing.

* * *

Jareth breezed back into his study, gliding into his seat with an easy grace. He felt...sated -empty, but in a good way. He sat up straight and looked around his desk. Spotting the crystal, he reached out and pulled it close to his face. He stared intently, and an image of Sarah came into view. She was sitting against a wall with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was looking off into the distance, a gentle breeze was ruffling her hair. The view widened to reveal her sitting out on the balcony in Jareth's chambers. It was then that something chimed through Jareth's psyche. _She hasn't been outside in years...not really... _He thought, not counting the time she'd joined him out on the study balcony, and completely omitting Sarah's tale of running away into the forest surrounding Severin's castle. He felt himself frown at the thought. But before Jareth's thoughts could melt into something melancholy, a garbled voice shattered his daze.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty!" Called a Goblin -Jareth's former planner to be exact. Jareth blinked and the image of Sarah drifted into fog. He scowled and turned to the intruding voice.

"What?" He snapped. The Goblin jumped and started trembling.

"A letter has arrived, Sire. From His Highness Geoff Grandor." It rambled, darting out a shaky hand to offer Jareth a small envelope. Jareth's irritation relaxed. He quirked a brow and took the letter from the creature.

"Very good. That will be all." He said, and the Goblin was off.

Jareth placed his crystal off to the side and focused solely on the unopened envelope in his hands. There was a thick wax seal with a mountain and a hammer stamped into it -the seal of Geoff, King of the Ogres. He peeled back the wax and pulled a folded piece of parchment from the envelope.

By the decree of His Highness Geoff Grandor,

Lord and Sovereign of the Northern Mountains and Land of Ogres,

You, His Majesty Jareth, King of Goblins,

Are hereby cordially invited to attend the annual celebrations of the Season's Ball.

Celebrations will commence in three days time.

Word of your arrival must be confirmed or denied within said time.

Alliance, Fealty, Friendship,

~Geoff Grandor~

Jareth read over the note once more, smiling as he did so.

"Geoff my friend, so official.." He muttered with amusement.

* * *

Geoff Grandor was King of the Ogres, a fierce kingdom of mining and brutality. He was also the closet thing Jareth had to a real friend. With all this madness with Sarah, he'd forgotten the Fae's annual contest to constantly one-up one another. There was Severin's Harvest Ball, Jareth's Fall Festive, and now Geoff's Season's Ball. Jareth snickered at the tiny paper, gripping it between his fingers. If there was one Fae he would go to regarding his plans against Severin, it was Geoff; and now, he had the perfect opportunity. If things panned out the way Jareth was hoping, Geoff would be his first alliance. The King of Ogres was one of the most powerful in all of the Underground, having gained enough stature to win battles with his reputation alone. Yes, if Geoff stood beside him others would soon follow.

* * *

Jareth folded the letter and practically jumped from his seat. He headed out onto the balcony and immediately started to perch on the railing. He needed to discuss things with Geoff before the ball, and felt a sudden urgency to fly all the way there that very instant.

He paused mid-perch, remembering he'd left Sarah unsure and waiting for him in his chambers. A trip to the Northern Mountains would take half a day at least. He eased up on the railing and pushed off of it. Meeting Geoff could wait one night.

* * *

Sarah sat on the stone tile of Jareth's personal balcony. The sky had dimmed to an orange golden haze, and the sun had started to set behind elevated hills and trees, creating heavenly rays of light gleaming over the land. It was so peaceful out here, all alone. She took a deep breath, savoring the crisp autumn air. She hadn't been outside in so long...hadn't felt grass beneath her bare feet...hadn't plucked a flower from the ground...

She squeezed herself tighter, glowing in the satisfaction of not being surrounded by stone walls. She was still worried about Jareth, but right now she just felt...numb. She stayed out on the balcony until the sun finally set. The air turned cold and nipped at her skin. She sighed, and nuzzled her cheek into her arm. Jareth still wasn't back yet. She stood and made her way back into the castle, gently closing the balcony door behind her. She turned around to find Jareth kicked back in a chair with his boots propped up on his desk.

"When did you get back?" Sarah asked with a gasp. Jareth didn't look up. He was staring at something in his hands. _A piece of paper?_ She wondered.

"Some time ago." He answered, still not looking up at her. Sarah frowned. _He's been here and didn't bother coming to get me?_ "You looked very content. I didn't want to disturb you." He answered her unspoken thoughts. Sarah's shoulders slumped.

"Oh." She replied. Jareth gave a small smirk, and stood with a jolt.

"I believe we skipped lunch today, are you hungry?" He asked, watching her anxiously. Sarah gaped, and then resolved to realize her answer wouldn't matter.

"Yes." She replied -timidly. Jareth smiled and made his way towards the fireplace. Sarah followed, and wasn't one bit surprised to find they were met by two silver platters waiting patiently on the fire-side table.

Sarah sat politely opposite the Goblin King. She reached out and removed the lid to her plate and felt her stomach groan once the intoxicating scent floated its way into her nostrils. Savory steak with grilled green beans and red baby potatoes. Ok, maybe she actually was hungry. Jareth gave a small victory huff and immediately started into his food. Sarah couldn't help but smile, even with his strange behavior today, he looked so carefree right now.

"Were you able to find some means of entertainment in my absence?" Jareth asked. Sarah swallowed a juicy bite of steak and patted her lips with a napkin before responding.

"I...just sat outside." She said, remembering all the sorrow and pity she'd put herself through.

* * *

After Jareth had left, Sarah found herself alone with nothing but the word _Home_ ringing through her head. Truth be told, she'd almost forgotten that part of her had ever existed. She'd given up any hope of ever going back long ago. The thought saddened her. She never wanted to leave, she didn't ask to be taken. She was a freshman in college. It was relatively close, so she was able to stay home. She was going to be a writer.

Like a surging tidal wave, memory after memory of her life Aboveground came flooding back; but the fact was they weren't really memories. That Sarah -strong and carefree- she was gone, dead. She wasn't that girl anymore. The scenes she saw, they weren't her. It was someone else's life. But, it didn't stop her from wondering -What had happened to her family after she left? Did they file a missing person's report? Did they still miss her? How long had it actually been in the Aboveground, three months or three years?

These thoughts and questions brought a certain kind of hope to surface, something she'd long since buried and left behind. Would she ever go back? Could she? Would Jareth let her? She found herself openly laughing at that thought. _Of course he wouldn't. I'm still his slave, why would he let me go? _She asked herself. _Maybe if I asked...he could let me see them? Just to say goodbye? What would I do? How would that even happen? Just show up out of the blue just to say goodbye forever? _The thought rampaged, punching holes in her mental armor.

Sarah didn't know how to go about her painful thoughts, and wondered if she should bother at all or just push them back down into the abyss of her broken and shattered heart._Maybe with time...if he likes me more...maybe he'll give me more freedoms...maybe then I'll ask..._ She compromised, resorting to tell herself that she was lucky enough not to be shackled to a wall and shouldn't press it. It brought nothing but pain to be worrying herself with these torments.

And so she sat, huddled into herself, trying to feel happy about never seeing her family again. All the while, an image of Toby was slowly burning itself into the forefront of her mind._One day..._

* * *

_*Back to present*_

"I...just sat outside." She said, remembering all the sorrow and pity she'd put herself through. She quickly shook her head, and looked up at him with a weak smile. "Did you get your business all taken care of?" She deflected. Jareth tilted head and regarded her with suspicion for a moment, but didn't press the feeling.

"Yes..I believe so." He said, pulling the invitation out of wherever he was keeping it and unfolded it on the table. Sarah's curious eyes followed.

"May I ask what that is?" She asked, catching the upturn of a smirk on the Goblin King's lips.

"Here, read for yourself." He said, handing Sarah the creased piece of parchment. Sarah's eyes scanned the curly text quickly.

"You're invited to another party? I take it you people throw these things often?" She asked, briefly wondering just who Lord and Sovereign Geoff Grandor was.

"Yes...Fae royalty tend to have a habit of constantly outdoing one another. Each event always more extravagant than the last." He said, picking up his fork and resuming his meal. Sarah nodded but remained silent. _Why is he showing this to me? Gloating because he can go and I can't?_ Her shoulders slumped and she placed the paper back on the table.

"I see.." She finally said, unconscious of Jareth who was eyeing her the whole time.

Jareth huffed and took back the letter, knowing Sarah's eyes would follow. Her gaze rose to find him smirking at her. _What is so amusing? _She wondered.

"I seem to find myself lacking an escort. Tell me, Sarah, would you like to go to a Ball?" Jareth asked, annunciating each word of his request, his eyes alight with humor. Sarah openly gaped, her eyes practically falling out of her face. _What? In? The? Hell? _Her thoughts scrambled. _He wants to take a servant to a Ball? What, so I can hold his drink while he dances?_ Jareth tilted his head and glanced off to the side, his lips curling in a delightful grin. "Or would you rather I escorted you?" He asked. Sarah's mouth started to move, but she couldn't formulate speech.

"W-why?" She finally managed to say. Jareth's brow drew, as if not understanding her question.

"Because I want you to. I am King, do I need any other reason?" He asked, locking his eyes with hers and holding her gaze.

"How?" Sarah spat. Jareth quirked a brow at her and scowled. Sarah shook her head. "I mean- You're taking a servant as your date? Is that even allowed?" She clarified, a little fearful of his answer. Jareth's scowl relaxed.

"No. It's not allowed." His voice was sure and clipped. "That's why you won't be going as my servant." He added. Sarah had to consciously place her fork down on her plate so she wouldn't drop it. She felt a flare of anxiety, but she refused to let it turn into excitement.

"What will I be going as then?" She asked cautiously. There was a pause as each regarded the other.

"You'll be going as a Lady of the Underground, and you'll be going as my date." Jareth's voice was light but serious. Sarah felt like they were in the middle of a business negotiation.

"Is it that easy? I mean, I've waitered at two Balls already, none of them paid any attention to me. What if they recognize me? I'm a human?" Sarah panicked. How in the hell could she be Jareth's date? She wasn't Fae nobility. How could they possibly accept her? She'd rather twiddle her thumbs in Jareth's chambers than face the shame and ridicule of the Fae court. Jareth leaned forward, his expression turning very serious and he clasped his hands out on the table in front of him.

"As long as you're with me you will be treated with both honor and respect. You'll be introduced as a Lady in my kingdom. That title will suffice. The Fae court is very superficial. They ignore you because you have no rank. Being at my arm will grant you a certain level of acceptance. For most, the fact that you are mortal has nothing to do with it." He explained. Sarah relaxed slightly, and she fondled her fork with her thumb and index finger. There was a significant silence.

"Will Severin be there?" She asked, her voice almost nonexistent. Jareth's shoulders tensed and he let out a sigh.

"Yes." Jareth said reluctantly. "But, if you're on my arm he will have no chance at harming you. I promise." His voice faded, sounding almost desperate that she trust him.

Sarah looked away and glued her eyes on her plate. She drew into herself slightly, and forced her attentions on the potato she was poking with her fork.

"Sarah, I promised you I would never let him hurt you again. He can't do anything in a formal gathering, and I'd be offended if you thought I'd let you out of my sight for one moment." His voice elevated and he jabbed his finger at the table as if lecturing her. Sarah remained quiet, another worrying thought coming to mind. She slid her bits of steak around the grizzle on her plate and frowned. Jareth watched on with stone intensity but waited for her to make a move. Just when he thought the silence would become unbearable, she spoke.

"What's going to happen..." She murmured, just over a whisper. She didn't have to finish her sentence for Jareth to know what she was referring to. Jareth fisted his hands and placed them both on the table. His gaze scorched into her, but she wouldn't looked at him. He was reluctant, but the words just seemed to flow with or without his consent.

"I'm going to kill Severin." He rumbled. The next sound was that of Sarah's fork as it fell from her hand and clattered onto her plate.

  



	22. A Shield And A Sword part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 19, A Shield And A Sword

* * *

"What do you mean, you're going to kill Severin?" Sarah exclaimed, her flabbergasted eyes expanding to the size of dinner plates. Jareth's mouth formed a thin line, and he peered up at her with indifference.

"Exactly what I said." He replied, stabbing the prongs of his fork into a hunk of meat. Sarah's hand was still frozen in midair from when she dropped her own.

"B-but, you can't!" If her eyes got any bigger, she wouldn't have a face. Jareth paused in his movements and glared up at her, his eyes both heated and cold at the same time.

"No?" He asked ominously, eyeing Sarah intently. There was a moment of silence as Sarah registered the warning in his voice. She shook her head and blinked at him, swallowing the rock caught in her throat.

"I mean- you're going to start a war with him? Why?" She asked, dumbfounded, refusing to believe he would really fall into everything Severin foretold he would. Jareth cocked his head to one side and gave her a dismissive glance, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"No. I said I was going to kill him. There is a difference and...you know why." His head was cast low as he spoke, but his eyes darted up to hers at the tail end of his sentence. There was a sternness to his gaze, imploring her to move on from the subject. Sarah's hands settled into her lap, and she tried to mentally snuff out the burning heat flushing her cheeks.

"But-" Sarah's eyes darted furiously, seeking divide providence. "He warned me about this. That's why I wouldn't tell you. I won't let lives be put at risk just for me. I'm not worth it." She stammered. Jareth closed his eyes briefly, placing his cutlery firmly down on the table before glaring at her once again.

"Oh, really? And you have the power to make such decisions?" He hissed, letting his irritation show through his sneer. Sarah paled at the dark grimace he was giving her, and stiffened against the back of her chair.

"I mean- I- I'm sorry. That's not what I mean... I..urggg." Sarah stuttered and stumbled over her frantic thoughts and tongue. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just-" She huffed and puffed, growing even more catatonic with the threat of unintentionally offending Jareth.

Jareth placed both his forearms flat on the table and sighed, seemingly bored and irritated with Sarah's outburst.

"Sarah-" He rumbled, effectively breaking through her whirling. Sarah's fumbling mouth closed, and she peered up to him with wide glistening eyes. "Severin committed an offense against you. As you are mine, his offense extends to myself and my very kingdom. He must face his crimes. But, not only that, I am suspicious his indiscretions extend far beyond the incident at the ball. He's planning something, scheming against my crown. He must be dealt with before he makes his next move." He spoke with stone clarity, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Sarah's shoulders relaxed, only slightly, but she remained quiet. Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed once again. "So, I am not going to war for you. I am going to kill an enemy -someone who has committed grave offenses, broken my laws, and is planning to turn against me." He didn't realize his eyes had narrowed on her, but once catching sight of her frown and the slight tremble behind her eyes, his brow immediately softened and he paused. "If that motivation makes you more comfortable." He added, suddenly feeling awkward for his coldness and her recoil.

Sarah bit the inside of her cheek and knotted her fingers in her lap. _Ok...He's not doing this for me...This is all politics. Severin tried to break Jareth's toy...I guess that's a good reason...but still...he wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for me..._ She dreaded, admitting that a small part of her was secretly yearning for Jareth to fight for her.

"How are you going to kill him?" Sarah timidly quirked after what seemed an eternity of tension and silence. Jareth's head twitched, and he leaned back in his seat.

"That is none of your concern." He responded almost immediately. Sarah frowned further. Jareth gave her a sideways glance and inwardly groaned, shifting around in his chair, his awkwardness intensifying. "...I haven't gotten that far yet. But, I have a plan." He conceded, furrowing his brow with discomfort at Sarah's deepening frown. Sarah dropped her head to stare at her fingers.

"So, this ball...is that just a part of your plan then?" She murmured, her voice barely audible, and unable to hide the hurt that accompanied the realization. _He doesn't want to take me because he wants my company...This is just a stage of his plan, surely...Of course he wouldn't -I'm just a servant..._ This time, it was Jareth who frowned, leaning forward in his seat and scanning her downturned expression, vigorously urging her to look up at him.

"Yes..." He admitted. His eyes strained on her, not anticipating this kind of resentment. Why did he feel so guilty? "Sarah, look at me." His voice was almost pleading. Sarah rolled her head, reluctantly giving in to his demand. He inched a little further over the table, his gaze scorching. "Sarah, regardless the reason, I will hold you proudly on my arm. I want you there, with me. Yes, I have a plan, but believe me when I say Geoff's Ball will be a night for you and you alone." He said, his eyes serious and blazing into hers.

A silence began to stretch between the two, even the ticking of the clocks seemed to pause as Jareth's words unwittingly creeped and bloomed around Sarah's brain. Jareth stared unblinking, absently observing as Sarah's expression turned from depressed insecurity to a blindsided gape.

Sarah blinked, the concaving melancholy that had been spurning in her belly evaporating in an instant. The sincerity he put into his words caught her off guard like nothing else. Her mouth dropped open, and a sudden blush burnished her cheeks a rosy red. No one had ever spoken to her like that before; so much fervor -passion.

Jareth registered Sarah's impetuous blush and the light sparkle in her eye, and realized there was a lack of a filter on his words. He played his sentiment over to himself. His eyes widened fractionally and he swallowed a hard breath, leaning back into his seat and away from Sarah. He felt an urge to dart his eyes away, needing to regain his composure. Why was he feeling so awkward? He felt like a jittering teenager all of the sudden. Was it a result of all the conflicted confusion he'd been feeling all day? Perhaps it was the knowledge he was keeping from her regarding the true purpose for her presence at the ball? Or was it something else entirely? He'd been feeling such a myriad of emotions all day -joy, confusion, anger, angst, worry, and now awkwardness. Why was he finding it so hard wrangle in his unruly emotions?

Sarah recovered from her daze well before Jareth, and seeing the lost and bemused expression on his face, took pity on him and broke the silence.

"What if something happens...to you?" She narrowed her shoulders and lowered her head in an attempt to hide the bashfulness she felt at showing concern for him. Jareth seemed to recover his wits after registering Sarah's words. The look of bemusement on his face cracked suddenly and was replaced by a small cheeky grin.

"Sarah, are you concerned for my safety?" Jareth asked, his mood suddenly shifting to light amusement. Sarah's knotting fingers froze mid-twist. _He's teasing me now? Geez, what is up with him today? _She drew her brow and pursed her lips, feeling a small flare of offense at his belittlement. There wasn't anything cute or funny about her worrying over his safety.

"Yes. I know the kind of cruelty Severin is capable of. Why shouldn't I be worried for you?" She asked, bemused, exasperated, and vaguely irritated. Jareth's lips twitched up in a smirk, and a small spark lit up his eyes.

"You don't know the kind of cruelty I am capable of." Jareth's voice was low and foreboding, sending an anxious shiver up Sarah's spine. _Is he still teasing me? _She wondered, feeling very wary of him all of the sudden.

Before Sarah could respond, Jareth pushed away from the table and stood, offering a hand out to her.

"I think that's enough heavy discussion for one night." He said, his tone significantly lighter. Sarah gave him the biggest, most wide-eyed stare she could muster.

"But, I haven't finished my dinner." Was the first thing that popped into her head. Any other time, Jareth was very adamant that she finish everything on her plate. Jareth's gaze darkened and a salacious grin played across his face, baring teeth and all -halting Sarah's thoughts in her tracks.

"I'm more in the mood for dessert. Come." He purred, his gaze becoming more focused, and giving a sensual curl of the fingers signaling her to accept his offer.

Sarah's eyes swept from Jareth's face, down to his waiting hand and back up again, before questioningly placing her palm in his. Her brow was scrunched tight, but she didn't voice her concern. He really was all over the place today. Not to mention that after her more than weird day, her sobering thoughts of home, and the sudden reveal of Jareth's plot to murder Severin -not _for_ her-, she really wasn't in any kind of mood for his very specific kind of _dessert_. This posed a new kind of problem for Sarah. Could she say no to Jareth's advances? As unsettling a thought it was, the truth was she just wasn't sure, and it wasn't really a question she wanted to risk answering.

Jareth clasped Sarah's hand and began leading her across the room. As they made their way away from the light of the fire, Sarah's spirits started to fall as she grew more an more anxious about what would happen once they rounded the corner. Her shoulders sagged, and she peered up at the back of Jareth's head, examining the pale and gentle wisps of his long blonde hair, and trying to convince herself not to sulk.

Jareth gripped Sarah's limp hand tighter as he led her through the room, and had to practically drag her along behind him. He wasn't walking very fast. He stopped once they rounded the corner and stood beside the bed. He paused momentarily, before turning around to face her.

This was it. The moment her eyes met his would spark that split second of tension where all of Sarah's anxiety would wait teetering on the edge of oblivion. Sarah gulped, and beamed expectantly up at Jareth, trying to stand tall and confident. It wasn't so much that she _didn't want_ to go to bed with him, it was the thought that she didn't know if she even had a choice in the matter that nagged her so. She gnawed on her lower lip as she waited for Jareth's next move, her paranoia and worry get the better of her.

Jareth stood tall over Sarah, still clasping her lifeless hand. He stared at her with hooded eyes, and slowly lowered his gaze, tenderly skimming his thumb over her pale knuckles. He was quiet, contemplating some deep dark thought. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, but came to an abrupt halt as his mind reached some sobering inner conclusion. He paused, and sighed once his eyes made their way back up to hers. Sarah waited, stark and ready to explode.

Jareth's eyes were a bright blue fire against hers, but his expression was soft, his lips curling down in a faint frown. He brought his gaze to watch as his thumb continued its ministrations over the back of Sarah's hand, and let out a long breath, only returning his eyes to hers once he started speaking.

"You make me feel-" His voice caught for half a second, before continuing. "so many things. It's very frustrating. Do you know that?" He asked, pressing his thumb harder into her hand.

Sarah stood breathless, gaping, thrown off the edge of oblivion by Jareth's soft and heartfelt, and most of all unexpected words. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. His voice was so soft, so genuine, a slow caress against her ears. Her confusion, worry, anxiety, it was all just a hum in the back of her mind. His words, they were so simple, why were they affecting her so?

Not waiting for Sarah's response, without word, Jareth rose the dead weight of Sarah's hand and placed it against his chest. His arm then extended up her arm, winding around to splay the palm of his hand against the small of her back and pulled her into him. He held her against his chest in a warming embrace, bringing his free hand to grasp at the nape of her neck as he nuzzled his nose into her hair at the top of her head. Sarah was wary for a moment, but the warmth radiating from his body and the firm yet gentle hold he had on her, sated her spirit and caused her to relax into him, resting her cheek against the rise and fall of his chest.

"I will protect you." Jareth murmured like an edict into her hair, resisting the urge to tighten his grip on her. Sarah's brow drew, and she curled her fingers into the loose fabric of his shirt. She didn't know why, but she felt her sinus's flare, and crinkled her nose to quell impending tears. Why was she so rattled? This was certainly becoming quite the mercurial day.

With a deep sigh, Jareth pulled her tighter, kneading the fabric of her dress with his fingers. Without a sound, his dexterous fingers began working on pulling loose the laces of Sarah's gown. Mentally, Sarah stiffened, but her body was too relaxed to give any real reaction. She felt the slight constriction around her ribs give way as Jareth's nimble fingers trailed further down her back, still holding her to him with one hand at the nape of her neck all the while.

Once all the laces were pulled free, Jareth ran his hand up between her shoulder blades, softly caressing her bare skin as he slowly pushed the bodice down her back. His cheek was still pressed into the top of her head, and so she pushed herself further into his chest, concealing her shy self from Jareth's gaze as she lowered her arms to let the dress fall and pool at her feet.

He pulled away from her then, and reflexively, Sarah brought her arms up to her chest to cover herself. She beamed at him, and felt the return of her anxiety once she was met by Jareth's shrouded gaze. His eyes darkened as they roamed over Sarah's body, but revealed nothing. He took half a step back and reached down to the hem of his shirt, tugging it free from the confines of his pants and pulled it up and over his head in one fluid movement. Sarah's heart gave a hard pound.

Jareth ruffled his shirt in his hands, not quite catching Sarah's wandering eyes glueing themselves to his bare chest. He looked up to her, but didn't meet her in the eye, and lazily draped the flowing fabric over her head. Without thinking, Sarah rose her arms to fill the sleeves. She wobbled back, and watched as the thin material glided down her body, ending just above the knee. She then looked to Jareth once more, her brow creasing with confusion.

Jareth continued to wordlessly stare at Sarah, but his eyes were so dark and clouded she had no idea what he was thinking. Leisurely, he closed the gap between them, curling a hand around her jaw and pulling her face up to his.

Jareth's lips brushed against hers in the softest of caresses, lingering, hovering over hers as his thumb lightly stroked her chin. The strain on Sarah's gaping eyes softened, but were all the more attentive, watching his every move. He then turned and reached behind him to pull back the cover of the bed, simultaneously scooping her up and laying her upon the crisp cool sheets. Sarah continued her bemused stare, but was slowly giving way to the ease and tranquility he was exuding on her. He pulled the cover up to her shoulder and made his way to the other side, kicking off his boots as he pulled back the cover and glided in beside her. He urged her onto her side, facing away from him, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his front. He nuzzled her shoulder and relaxed along side her, silently breathing in the scent of her hair. TIme slowly ticked. They laid there for a moment, a minute or two, until Sarah finally gave in to her burgeoning confusion and curiosity. She frowned in the darkness, and rolled over to face him.

"I thought you wanted dessert?" She almost blurted out, her tone sounding surprisingly accusatory. Jareth's pale blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight, and he gave her a quick smirk while brushing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.

"I feel like something sweet." He murmured, never taking his eyes off hers. "Why? Were you expecting something spicy?" He added, giving her a both innocent and lascivious smile -how he managed that, she didn't know. Sarah gave a reluctant grin, pursing her lips bashfully.

"I could go for something sweet." She said behind pursed and thoroughly nibbled lips. Jareth gave her a lopsided smile, curling his fingers into her hair and pulling her to him and planting yet another light and chaste kiss upon her lips. Sarah smiled against him, moving her mouth with his, returning his light fervor. Soon, the air around them sparked a pale flame in Sarah's chest. And all the worries of the day began to melt from her mind. She found herself lost, claimed by the night, and succumbing to the ethereal serenity that was Jareth's sweet release.

* * *

Sarah's brow twitched. She felt something...a pressure, against her forehead. It was warm, and alien. Her eyes darted fractionally behind closed lids as her lashes fluttered wide to greet the waking world. She blinked once, twice, until the cloudy haze of her subconscious gave way to focus on the image before her. She saw blue, and yellow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, stretching out on the bed. She smelled something...cinnamon and wildflowers... She opened her eyes once more, this time however, revealing the clear and sharp portrait of Jareth's face as he pulled away from the kiss he'd just left on her forehead. She gave a lazy grin, and rolled her head to one side and winced. Geez, it was bright out this morning. With a small flash of adrenaline, Sarah's senses shot to attention, and she staggered to lean up on her elbows amidst the bundle of blankets and pillows she found herself cocooned in. Jareth gave her a light smile and leaned back to give her room.

"What time is it? Are we late again?" Sarah muttered, her voice low and hoarse from sleep. Jareth sat up straight on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly patting down massive waves of blankets.

"It's almost seven. Before you panic, I have business to attend to outside the castle this morning. I merely wanted to make you aware that you have the day off, and to bid you farewell." Jareth answered. His voice was a low hum singing in Sarah's groggy ears. She eased back into the sheets, and eyed him with half a smirk on her swollen lips.

"You'll be gone the whole day?" She asked, still too tired to feel any strong emotion. Jareth gazed impassively.

"I can't say, depends." He said, innerly contemplating some secret thought. Sarah watched him trace patterns into the blanket with as much attention as she could muster. _Why am I so tired this morning?_ She asked herself, and immediately caught a flashback of Jareth and what had quickly come to be her new favorite midnight snack. _Oh, that's why._ She giggled to herself.

"Depends...?" She hummed. Jareth's brow creased and he narrowed his eyes on the blanket, but the gesture went unnoticed by Sarah.

"Circumstances." He muttered -distracted by some plaguing thought or image. Sarah frowned up at him, unintentionally pouting her lips. Jareth shook his head, and leaned forward to softly bite down on her protruding lower lip. "I have to go." He murmured into her, Sarah groaned in response. Jareth smiled and stood, stalking over towards the balcony door. Sarah's weary eyes followed, and watched as in a whirl of cape and feather, he transformed into a stark white owl, flapping off into the vast skies of the Underground.

Sarah scowled as bright rays of morning light stung her eyes, and she flopped back down into the mass of fabric and fluff, barely registering her brief encounter with Jareth as she effortlessly drifted back to dreamland.

* * *

The air was crisp and damp, forming small droplets of dew on the tips of Jareth's feathers as he glided through the mist. The world around him was a pale grey, shrouded by a thick fog. There was a low tremor humming through the air. This wasn't a natural fog. He was getting close. It was quiet, deathly so, with no sound but the faint ruffle of his feathers as he shifted direction. It had been a long and tiring journey from the Goblin City to the Ridge-line, or Northern Mountains, but it was peaceful. It'd been such a long time since he'd fully appreciated the natural beauty of the Underground.

Slowly, dark shadows began to emerge and take form from within the mist, revealing the cold and rocky peaks of the Northern Mountains.

Lost in his observations, Jareth was caught off guard by a sudden and harsh gust of wind, blowing him clear off path. He straightened his wings and fought against it. He was passing through the barrier. The castle wouldn't be much further.

Then, a sharp hiss cut through the air. Jareth tucked his wings an rolled, just barely avoiding the steel pointed arrow shooting out from the depths of fog. Jareth narrowed his eyes on the vague silhouette that was slowly becoming The Castle Beyond The Mist. Geoff's archers were as attuned as ever, and as he spun and dipped and turned to avoid one arrow after another, he silently second guessed his decision to leave his visit unannounced.

Soon, an army of zipping arrows was hurling through the mist, straight at the Goblin King. He folded his wings into him self and dived straight down into the flurry, using his own magic to steer clear of the onslaught of spearheads. As Jareth gained speed, the fog quickly thinned, revealing a dark stone balcony jutting out of the face of the mountain. There was a line of archers at the railing, drawing back their bows and raising their aim to the unwelcome intruder. Jareth watched the line of archers intently, picking up even more speed and hurling straight at them. He saw their bows quiver as they readied their shot, and as he gained a clearer view of his attackers, they gained a clearer view of what they were attacking.

One of the archers flinched, relaxing his bow arm as he gazed at the stark white owl barreling at him. His eyes widened and he turned from side to side, shuffling his feet as he called out to his comrades.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! Tis the King! Cease fire!" The young Ogre exclaimed. Several heads turned in question, and immediately lowered their bows. The Ogre continued to rant, skipping up and down the line of the railing. "Yield! Yield! It tis His Majesty the Goblin King! Summon Lord Grandor at once. Go!" And with his command, a group of four or so archers hurriedly dashed away from the balcony and into the castle which had been carved out of the very mountain itself. The remaining guard dispersed to form a wide semicircle as they awaited the Goblin King's landing.

Jareth drew back his wings and thrust his talons out in front of him as he fought against the force of his dive, and majestically glided to the center of the balcony, where in a whirl of feather he transformed back to his usual self. He stood tall, his hair floating around him in gentle wisps. The loose fabric of his shirt fell lightly over his torso and his cape billowed as it settled over his shoulders. Once the change was complete, he stood with hooded eyes, and turned his head from left to right. The archers bent the knee on cue as they were swept over by his oppressing gaze.

Not a moment later, he was greeted by a small entourage of couriers, along with the archer who had first announced his identity. The creature knelt before him, his head cast low, and swept an arm in a grant welcoming gesture.

"Your Majesty, welcome. My Lord and Liege awaits you. Please, follow me." He said, rising to his feet, but keeping his eyes from meeting Jareth's.

Jareth's expression remained indifferent, but there was the haunting sense of a smile on his lips. His eyes were dark and his shoulders were tensed like a predator about to strike. His demeanor from that morning had changed entirely. He felt confident, and all powerful, seeing all the creatures submitting before him. The feeling was a welcome reprieve. For the first time since he'd acquired Sarah, he felt like his old self. And couldn't help but entertain the thought that maybe he was keeping himself cooped up in the castle for too long...perhaps putting some distance between him and Sarah was what he'd been needing.

"Lead on." Jareth commanded, his voice a low rumble, holding trace hints of amusement. The Ogre jumped to attention and squared his shoulders, turning on his heel and taking the lead through the gloomy archway leading into the side of the mountain.

Jareth followed leisurely behind the small Ogre, and was in turn followed by the rest of the welcoming committee. He stalked with his hands clasped behind his back, scanning his eyes over his surroundings. The entire castle was made of carved rock and sleek black stone. The walls held a natural polish and gleamed from the perpetual mist that protected and concealed the mountain face. It was a magical barrier, blocking out anything not strong enough to push past it. Of course, Jareth was more than strong enough. A small sneer creased his lips with his self-satisfaction. He then turned his gaze to examine the fleet of Ogres escorting him through the corridor. They were tall, and slender. Their skin was a slick blue-grey, and they had sharp pointed ears. He remembered the first time he'd visited the Northern Mountains, he'd found this observation strange. He'd seen Ogres in his own kingdom, though they were all huge and grotesque. It was then that he realized Ogres were just as varied as Goblins.

It wasn't long until Jareth was led to a grand door made of steel and granite. The leading Ogre pushed down the latch and the heavy door breezed open with a low rumbling echo. He stepped across the threshold and bowed, ushering Jareth in with an exaggerated wave of the hand.

"I present His Lord Highness, Jareth, King of the Goblins." He bellowed as Jareth crossed into the room. The creature stood abruptly, and exited, shutting the door behind him with a vibrating boom.

Jareth stood just a few feet from the door, turning his head up to glance around his surroundings. The walls were carved from the innards of the mountain of course, but lining them were ceiling high pillars made of bronze and solid gold. There were bookcases, tables, desks, chairs, and other odd assortments of furniture, all made of the same smoked bronze and rich dark gold. The floor was bare stone, but there was a long red carpet, with golden vine-like designs, extending down the center of the room from one end to the other. At the far end of the room, there was a great, heavy metal table, and behind that was a more than man-sized roaring fireplace, illuminating the room with perfect clarity.

"Your visit is quite unexpected." Came a low echo from over Jareth's shoulder. He turned slightly, facing the voice. "You know I care little for surprises." The voice continued, feigning detest, but Jareth could sense the amusement behind his voice.

"Am I to gather that I am not welcome?" Jareth asked, eyeing the shadowed figure glaring to his left.

"You are an honored guest in my kingdom, though if you choose to enter it unannounced, I can not claim any responsibility for the actions of my guard." Again, the voice was trying hard to sound irritated. Jareth's lips curled up in a sly grin.

"Your overwhelming concern for my safe arrival is palpable. Geoff, my friend, it is such a pleasure to see you too." Jareth chided, tilting his head toward the disgruntled man brooding in the corner and let a wicked gleam show in his eyes.

Geoff, the Ogre King, stood amidst the shadows and all his false irritation. He was leaning against the side of a pillar with his arms crossed languidly over his chest, his golden eyes glowing in the diminished light. He paused a moment, fighting hard to keep his mouth set in a firm line. Eventually, he failed and returned Jareth's wicked eye and shook his head from side to side, grinning down at the floor.

"Yes, a pleasure. And what folly do you bring this day? Surprise visits are so rare from you, so it must be worth my while." Said the Ogre King, pushing himself from the pillar and stalking over towards a small desk, steering his eyes clear of Jareth and grinning to himself like he knew some deep dark secret. Once reaching the desk, he bent down and opened a door, pulling out a pair of crystal glasses and a bottle of wine. "Drink?" He asked, shooting Jareth a quick glance as he popped the cork and filled first one glass then the other.

"You are most gracious." The sarcasm in Jareth's voice was overly evident. Geoff stood and offered him a glass, which he accepted with a small amused smirk.

"Grievances aside, it truly is a pleasure to see you again. It has been far too long." Geoff said, gripping Jareth's shoulder as he downed his glass of wine in one shot. Jareth smirked, and took a long elegant sip of his own, mocking Geoff's less than proper gesture. Geoff gave Jareth's shoulder one last squeeze, before turning away and taking a step or two further into the room. "How was the journey?" He asked, his tone light and cheery, though the spark in his eye alluded to something else.

"Placid." Jareth responded, giving him a genuine smile. Truth be told, he hadn't realized just how relaxing the long and usually strenuous journey would be. "Especially once your archers set their sites on me." He added with a faint laugh. Geoff gave a low rumbling chuckle, which soon faded as he thought.

"Yes...You don't have a scratch on you. I must up their training regiments." He said with joking displeasure. "While I am glad you are unharmed, it does beg the question, what is the reason for your unexpected appearance?" He asked, giving Jareth a questioning brow. Jareth gave him a casual roll of the head, stepping past him towards the large metal table.

"I'm here to accept your invitation. -And to inform you that I am bringing an escort." He said, short and sweet. Geoff quirked yet another brow in Jareth's direction, his eyes following him as he slowly paced about the room.

"Really? My humble ball deserves a personal confirmation from the all mighty Goblin King? A simple letter saying ~_Jareth -plus one~_ wouldn't suffice?" Geoff asked, making his suspicion evident in his voice. Jareth paused, and tapped his index finger against the side of his glass. Geoff watched as something dark flashed across Jareth's face, and caught sight of the small crease in his brow.

"No. I couldn't risk putting this in writing." Jareth's voice was a low murmur. Geoff furrowed his brow, the light and airy mood he'd been feeling starting to evaporate. Something was up, this wasn't like Jareth.

"While I enjoy the simple pleasure of your company, something tells me you haven't flown all this way just to accept my invitation. I must now implore -why are you here?" There was a sudden authority in his voice when he spoke. Jareth thought a moment, tapping his finger furiously against his glass before setting it down on the table, and turned to look Geoff square in the eye.

"I need your assistance." His voice was clipped and detached. Geoff leaned against the back of a couch, whirling the deep red liquid around and around in his glass.

"And what sort of assistance requires heavily ominous and secret deliberations?" Geoff's gaze was cast low, momentarily dazed in the swirling ripple of his wine. Jareth stiffened, and felt a reluctancy that caused him to remain silent, letting the air grow thick with tension. Geoff sensed some dark change in Jareth's demeanor and peered up to him, matching the stone seriousness in his gaze.

"I'm going to put an end to Severin." Jareth said, his voice the same low rumble as when he'd uttered the edict to Sarah the previous night. Geoff's brow shot up in surprise -not so much at what he'd said, but at the sheer bluntness of his words, and placed his glass on an end table to the side of the couch he was leaning on.

"Yes, I imagine that would require some level of assistance." He said, his tone sounding almost exasperated, and not shocked in the slightest. Jareth scowled, his expression becoming cold and business-like.

"This is serious, Geoff. I'm calling in the banners. You're my oldest and truest ally. I need you in this." There was an emptiness in Jareth's voice, or was it sincerity? Geoff's eyes hardened and his jaw tensed as he gazed at the shadows cast on the stone floor.

"Perhaps we should take a seat." He said, ushering Jareth around to the couch and a facing chair.

* * *

Sarah groaned, rolling the dead weight of her head from side to side. The light from wall of windows was bright and unforgiving. She winced and sat up in bed, putting an arm across her face to shield her eyes.

"Urggg...how long have I been asleep?" She grumbled, trying to focus her eyes on the nearest clock -one of about thirty or so. _Why does he have so many clocks in his bedroom? _She wondered, looking around the bright an empty room.

Sarah felt odd, her head was pressured and fuzzy. _Maybe I overslept...I haven't slept in past six a.m. in months -oops, no, years. God, I don't think I'm ever going to wrap my head around that one. I wonder how old Toby is..._

Her eyes finally adjusted to the new light. 11:45.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. She never slept in that late, even when she was in the Aboveground.

She jumped out of the bed, and was smacked clear off balance as a pounding sense of lightheadedness flared around her brain. She blinked and sat down on the edge of the bed, regaining her composure and waiting for the blood to return to her head. While she was waiting, she realized she was still stark naked. She was about to feel embarrassed, but remembered she was alone in Jareth's chambers. She peered around from side to side, searching for where ever Jareth's shirt had ended up last night. She found it folded within the depths of the comforter.

Sarah groggily stalked into the bathroom and started a bath. She emerged some time later to find a covered platter waiting for her on the small table next to the fire. She smiled as she approached it. Donned in nothing but Jareth's shirt, she took her seat and removed the lid. _Mmmm...french toast._ The rich aroma hovered in her nostrils, and she grinned something heavenly.

After finishing breakfast, she peered around the vast set of rooms. How would she spend her day off? _I could fish through Jareth's bookcases...or file more of his documents...he'll have a pile waiting if he's busy doing something else today..._ She contemplated this or that, and somewhere along the line, realized she wasn't wearing any pants.

"Clothes!" She exclaimed, victoriously.

Sarah stood from her chair, and tied the front of Jareth's long shirt closed. She thought about borrowing a pair of Jareth's pants, but quickly decided against it, not sure if she had the liberty to be that casual or intimate with him. She stared down at her bare feet, and realized Jareth's shirt wasn't going to cut it for the whole day. She searched the room for her dress from the previous day, but it was gone. She pursed her lips and sighed anxiously, patting over towards the door. _There's plenty of clothes in my room...I'll just change quick and come right back..._ She told herself, biting the inside of her cheek. Why did she feel so naughty? Maybe because she was about to embark on a journey throughout the castle wearing nothing but the King's shirt? _Hmm...promiscuous_.


	23. A Shield And A Sword part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Geoff strolled around the end of the couch, easing back and resting an arm across the back of it. Jareth paced to the accompanying chair, and leaned forward, placing his elbows against his knees and steepled his fingers in front of his chin.

"Jareth-" Geoff started, giving a hard sigh as he too, leaned forward and donned a more serious posture. "You are my ally, and my friend, but what you're asking is war. Severin is a powerful and prominent Lord of the Underground. He rules over the sea. I would be severing my trade rights, volunteering precious resources, sacrificing my men...I know you are no fool. What warrant do you have to break the treaty and sever the centuries-long peace of the Underground Court?" Geoff asked, his tone utterly sincere. He kept his gaze locked with Jareth's, focusing intently as the Goblin King's eyes darkened with some horrid thought.

Jareth's mouth formed a hard line, and he fought with himself to decide on the best response to give him.

"He has committed grave offenses against my kingdom, knowingly and purposefully made assaults within the very walls of my castle. I believe him to be planning something...something against me, or my crown. I'm not sure yet. But, he must be dealt with before that question can be answered. He's been a disgrace to the honor of the Court for centuries. It's time someone put an end to him." He said, finding it hard to keep the rage from his voice. Geoff narrowed his eyes in quiet contemplation, and regarded Jareth intently before responding.

"While it is true Severin is in small favor within the Court, he is still a King. You are one of the most powerful Fae in all the Underground, Jareth, but so is he. You will need the loyalty of other members of Court. It will be hard to call up arms based upon resentment and theories." Geoff rationalized, watching as Jareth clasped his hands and pressed them against his lips as he thought, and then saw as a hood lower over his eyes.

"I know." He spoke low into his clasped hands, getting lost in some wayward thought. Geoff furrowed his brow in concern.

"Tell me, what solid acts he has committed against you." He asked, feeling a strange concern for his oldest friend. He'd never seen Jareth like this, so closed off and brooding. It was strange, and unwelcome. Jareth's eyes widened fractionally, and hollowed -caught in some unwelcome thought or memory.

"He attacked one of my servants...a mortal. He warned her not to tell me, though I believe that was his very intent. He's trying to provoke me. He wants me to make the first move." Jareth spoke with haste, his words glistening with animosity. Geoff brought his thumb and index finger to lightly stroke his chin, his eyes boring deep into the Goblin King's face.

"Her?" He asked, ignoring the rest of his sentiment, and searching the darkened depths of Jareth's eyes.

Jareth's brow twitched, and he scowled, not expecting his response.

"Yes, a woman. It was a mortal woman he assaulted." Jareth's voice sounded distant and forlorn, peaking Geoff's interest further.

"And what did this assault entail?" He asked, leaning forward only slightly. Jareth scowled further. Why was he so interested in Sarah? He wanted the focus of this discussion to be Severin, not Sarah.

"He attempted to rape her, though he was...unsuccessful." He answered, and a small flare shot through his eyes. Geoff tilted his head, and cross an ankle over his knee.

"Defiling a possession is hardly a cause to bear arms, Jareth. You know as well as I, such a crime would be penalized by a heady fine, if anything." Geoff said, confirming Jareth's initial presumptions and worry about taking this course of action. Geoff narrowed his eyes at the look of discomfort shooting across Jareth's face, now fascinated with what ever the Goblin King was hiding. "What aren't you telling me, Jareth?" He asked. Jareth gave a hard sigh through his nose and glared off to the side. Geoff's eyes shot back. _Jareth? Uncomfortable? What has happened to you? Surely we must be in the seventh hell. _Geoff wondered, bemused, with the new and unfathomable behavior of his long-time friend the Goblin King.

Jareth was quiet, waring with himself over whether or not to reveal even more knowledge about Sarah.

"If you expect me to lay down my armies at your behest, I'm going to need to know the reason why." Geoff continued. Jareth inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing there was no way out of it.

"I originally procured her from Severin's charge." Jareth spat. Geoff raised a curious eyebrow, and his lips curled on one side in a small, disbelieving smirk.

"And why would Severin keep charge of a mortal woman? His distaste for the race is far from understated." He said, urging Jareth to continue.

"She was a runner in the Labyrinth, many years ago. He found her, and took her. I stumbled upon her at the Harvest Ball, and bought her from him..." Jareth's voice trailed, reliving the memory.

"I see..." Geoff mumbled, contemplatively.

"When I tried to discuss payment, he offered her to me as an act of good will. You know as well as I that such behavior warrants immediate suspicion. He sought her out at my Ball, viciously attacked her and planted all kinds of conspiracies and thoughts in her head. He's planning something, I know it. I just don't know what, or how." Jareth continued, leaving out his recently discovered theories on the matter. He needed to keep the focus on Severin. The more people knew about Sarah, the more at risk they both would be. "I will not sit idly by and wait for his next move." Geoff's eyes hardened further.

"This girl, she's some kind of pawn then? Is she be-spelled? What is her significance in all this?" He asked. Jareth ground his teeth. He wasn't backing off.

"No. Not a pawn. But, I believe she still has a part in his plans, though she is an innocent." He said, hoping that answer would satisfy his fellow King's curiosity. Geoff's gaze was unmoving.

"Why not rid yourself of her then?" He asked, throwing yet another sidebar into Jareth's deflections.

Jareth felt a rock form in his throat, and his eyes widened fractionally, but he managed to hide it well.

"I'm hoping to find a way to use her against him...turn his plans around on himself. She is safe and secluded in my castle. He can't get to her." He said uncomfortably. There was a long silence as Geoff contemplated Jareth's words against his odd behavior, and a small lightbulb went off in his head. He fought back his smirk, and tried to remain impassive. _My, my, Jareth...what folly you've brought indeed..._

"This isn't about Severin who has assaulted a girl...is it? This is about a girl who was assaulted by Severin." Geoff murmured, caught somewhere between a thought and speech. Jareth drew his brow and scowled, not wanting to head down the road Geoff was now pulling him down. There was another long pause as Geoff mentally pieced two and two together. "She means something to you. You're protecting her from him. That's what this is really about...You love her." He breathed.

Jareth's entire body tensed, and his eyes roared back to life -unintentionally confirming everything Geoff had just theorized. He clenched his jaw and glared at the Fae quietly contemplating across from him. Geoff's eyes narrowed, things were getting interesting.

"She is mine. My possession. Severin broke the law of my land by laying a single hand on her." Jareth snarled, actually clawing his hands in the air and gripping the arms of his chair as he spoke. Geoff's eyes widened, this was the most emotion he'd shown his entire visit. Such behavior was alien to Jareth, and Geoff observed every detail like he was a newly discovered species.

"And you're to tell me this one incident is merely the catalyst igniting your centuries long irritation? You have no additional feeling for her? This is all pure legality and moral? A grudge against Severin and nothing else?" He asked accusingly. Jareth scowled something fierce and glared away from him, biting the tip of his thumb.

"And if it wasn't?" Jareth asked through gritted teeth. Geoff's eyes softened, fully realizing what was really going on.

"The Court will not fight for the vengeance of a human servant, Jareth." Geoff murmured sympathetically. Jareth's ears twitched, but he continued to glare.

"Her name is Sarah, and soon she will no longer be my servant." Jareth's voice was still snarling. Geoff turned his head slightly, narrowing his brow as he thought over Jareth's words.

"No? And why is that?" He asked. Jareth seemed to relax a bit.

"Because she will be my escort, and you will introduce her to all of the Underground as a Lady of the Labyrinth." Jareth stated, matter-of-factly. Geoff openly gaped, taken back by his statement.

"What?" He asked.

"I told you I was bringing a guest." Jareth answered, nonchalantly. Geoff grimaced and shook his head. _Who are you and what have you done with Jareth? _He wondered.

"You intend to parade her on your arm? A mortal? And you want me to grant her rank? That's your plan? You want the Court to rise and stand at the behest of your mortal, is that it? Because you're angry Severin played with your toy? And you want to bring her to my castle and dangle her in his face out of spite?" He didn't intend his words to sound so harsh, but that was the reality of it. Jareth wasn't thinking rationally with this. It wasn't like him in the slightest. Jareth huffed, caring little for his friend's chastisement -he knew how ridiculous this was.

"She needs to be protected. What ever her part in this, I will not allow it to come to surface. If she has rank in the Fae Court and is seen and known to be by my side, Severin will be unable to openly move against her. -the penalty would escalate invariably." He tried to rationalize, jabbing his index finger into the arm of his chair. Geoff huffed, lowering his gaze to the floor before bringing it back to Jareth.

"So her presence at my ball is just a part of your plan to separate her farther apart from whatever Severin intends to use her for? And hopefully breech a hole in his scheme against you?" He asked, rather exasperated. This situation was crazy, Jareth's request was ridiculous, and some how, Geoff just couldn't bring himself to dismiss it.

"More or less." Jareth said, his voice low and wary.

Geoff gave a small sigh, rolling his eyes in exasperation, now resenting the brotherly bond he had with Jareth, knowing he couldn't say no to his plea.

"This is a very delicate situation, Jareth, and must be dealt with as such." He said, eyeing him sternly to make his intention clear. Jareth visibly relaxed, and sat up a little straighter.

"I understand perfectly. It is not my intention to engage in open war. I would prefer to avoid that direction all together. But, I need men to stand behind me. I need him isolated. Geoff, my oldest friend, you know I wouldn't ask this of you lightly, but he's left me no other choice. There are things you don't know, things I can not reveal without endangering both myself and Sarah. I know this sounds irrational, and that there are wide gaping holes, but I swear to you on the oath of our blood that I am honest when I say Severin must be stopped. My life, my crown, my kingdom depend of it. Do I have your allegiance?" He asked, cutting straight to it. Geoff eyed him, considering all he'd said over the course of their conversation, pursing his lips as he thought, until finally, he spoke.

"Jareth..." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he gave in. "Man or mind, I am at your disposal. For now and forever. But, I can not guarantee others will come so easily." He said, his voice softer. There was a quick twitch of a smirk on Jareth's lips.

"Yes...I have a plan for that as well." He said, his mouth unknowingly curling into a delicious smile. Geoff raised an eyebrow, his attentions peaked once again. He knew that look.

"And what would that entail?" He asked, thoroughly interested in Jareth's answer, along with the reason for his devilish sneer.

"During your ball...I'd like you to announce mine and Sarah's engagement."

There was a very, very long pause. Geoff's eyes widened in horror.

"Your engagement? To your servant?" Geoff uttered, lost and bemused. Jareth tensed once more, regaining the stone seriousness of once before.

"My engagement -to the Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth." Jareth clarified, with eyes both cold and burning.

"You're binding yourself -to a domestic -a human." Geoff vocalized his thoughts, trying to comprehend the gravity of what Jareth had just proclaimed. _Jareth? Marriage?_ He never thought those two words would ever come together. Something epic had transpired between Jareth, Severin, and this mysterious mortal. Of that there was no doubt.

"You were right when you said the Court will not stand behind a servant and my petty grievances. If she takes the title of Goblin Queen, her legitimacy can be denied by no one. She'll have a shield from Severin, and should he attack again, it would be against a Queen of the Underground, not a disposable servant. Any ally of mine will be an ally of hers. They will fight for her and my grievance then." He explained. Geoff stared hard into the Goblin king's eyes, scowling. After a moment, he let out a sigh.

"You're going to marry -bind yourself, to a kitchen wench? For all of eternity. For the sole reason that it will put a kink in Severin's plan? Whatever it may be? Jareth...do you have any idea how ludicrous this sounds? For centuries you've strived to be alone. You could take your pick from any female member of Court, and suddenly you're going to choose your slave? Even with title, formality will only get you so far." A look of discontent plagued the Ogre King's face, and he frowned with sympathy for the radical Goblin King. Jareth's eyes darkened, closing down.

"Formality will get me far enough. As I said, I do not plan to go marching into war with half the Underground's armada at my feet. I merely need the security of knowing I have them at my back shoulld the need arise." He retorted, growing irritated with Geoff's skepticism.

The exasperated Ogre King brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples, and shook his head from side to side, giving a low and heavy sigh.

"So much madness. It's unheard of. And you're only doing this, putting so much at risk because of some grudge you have against Severin? Because he broke the law of your land? Some wrong you deem yourself obliged to right?" He asked, trying to understand Jareth's logic.

Jareth was quiet, brooding. Geoff rolled his eyes.

"This is the part where you tell me I'm wrong." Geoff said, interjecting into Jareth's thoughts. Jareth looked up, quirking a brow at him.

"And what exactly is right?" Jareth asked, defensively.

"Acts of madness do not triumph when they are grounded on motives of logic and reason. And this is without doubt, an act of madness; which leads one to conclude that you are not grounded by such motivation. Madness is fueled by passion, and can not be rationalized by law or statistics. You don't fight for what you know, but for what you feel-" Geoff was was on a roll, jabbing at Jareth until he was suddenly cut off mid-sentence.

"What are you getting at?" Jareth interjected. Geoff raised his eyebrows at Jareth's lack of manners, and he secretly triumphed in the knowledge that he was finally getting under his skin.

"Why are you marrying her? Is it just a part of the plan, or is it because-" He caught sight of the frustration flaming out of Jareth's eyes before he was interrupted once again.

"I love her." Jareth muttered, the realization -or admission- was like someone pulling the rug out from under his feet.

* * *

Time became a void as the words escaped Jareth's lips, provoked by Geoff's incessant prodding, and accompanied by a sea's worth of pent up frustration and remorse. He stared at Geoff, his body tense and frozen like a statue. The Ogre King returned his immobile gaze, though his eyes were wide against Jareth's scowl. An eternity seemed to pass as Jareth's abrupt admission hung in the air around them.

"I'm going to marry her because I love her. And I'm going to rip out Severin's heart because I can't bear the pain of what he did to her. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jareth snarled, just short of a roar, at the awe-struck Ogre King.

There was another silence as Jareth seethed in his chair, glaring at his intrusive comrade. Geoff observed Jareth's reaction -his anger and fury, but also his pain and sorrow. Finally, some truth was coming out. He blinked at Jareth, and a small sated grin curled his lips.

"Ah, now things are getting interesting. Maybe now we can stop beating around the bush." He said, with a smug haughtiness to his voice. Jareth narrowed his eyes and scowled further. Geoff sighed and leaned forward. Jareth eyed him suspiciously.

"As interesting as you find me, such knowledge and motivations are no less than weakness. I can not afford weakness. I will not allow it." He said, pushing the brief flare of emotion back into the murky depths of his soul, welcoming the return of the stone coldness to his eyes.

Geoff's expression softened, the bright gold of his eyes glowing fervently, and he smiled.

"Jareth...Men will fight for wealth and merit, but men will die for love. Embracing one's heart can be weakness, but it can also be your greatest strength." He watched as Jareth's eyes softened as well, before looking away from him with discomfort.

"Why are you pushing this?" Jareth asked, holding back a hiss. Geoff titled his head to one side.

"Love is only a weakness if you allow it to be. If this is what you really want, if you're really going to do this, you must embrace it -harbor it into both a shield and a sword." He said, watching Jareth expectantly.

Jareth narrowed his eyes and grimaced.

"Since when did you become such a heartfelt romantic?" He snapped sarcastically, giving Geoff a sideways glance which was soon followed by a ghostly smile.

* * *

  



	24. A Shield And A Sword part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Sarah treaded down the dark corridor, feeling riske' for the first time in her life. The floor was cold against her bare feet, and she stayed close to the wall, very conscious of her apparel -or lack there of. She slipped through the door to her room and dashed to the small dresser. She pulled out the first thing she saw -a long blue velvet dress that tied down the front. After quickly shucking Jareth's shirt, she draped the heavy fabric over her head, and tied the laces weaving down her torso. She found a pair of slippers, and as she was about to slip them on, realized her feet were now brown with dirt and dust from her long trek down the hall. She dashed into the bathroom and quickly scrubbed her feet, then returned to the main room and slipped on her shoes, and patted herself down once she was situated.

"There, that's better." She whispered to herself.

She stood straight and sighed, looking all around and trying to think of the last time she was in here. It seemed so long ago. She recalled Maab's worried behavior and gave a small laugh. Her face fell immediately.

"Maab! Oh my God! She must be going nuts!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Sarah dashed into the hall and headed in the direction of the West Wing, before scuttling to a stumbling halt.

"Wait -What am I doing? It's after ten, she's in the kitchens." She muttered while shaking her head, turning on her heel and heading the opposite direction. _Do I even remember how to get to the kitchen?_ She asked herself, recalling the last time she'd tried venturing there. She blushed furiously, she'd never been touched like that before. But soon, her small smile waned. _What happened to that Jareth? He's been so good and tender...especially last night._ Her smile bloomed anew with the memories. _But...that was fun -his punishments...does he really abstain because I haven't broken a rule? Since when did he play fair? _Her inner voice pouted, actually missing being shackled, and entertained the idea of purposefully breaking a rule...just to see. _Maab's in the kitchen...I'm not supposed to go to the kitchen.. _She plotted, giving herself a conniving sneer. _He said he would be gone most of the day...oh, what the hell._ And then she was off.

Sarah wandered aimlessly through the castle halls, dipping in and out of corridors, pacing in circles, trying her best to recall the correct path. How long had she been lost now?

"Ugh, this place needs more windows." She groaned.

After another marathon's worth of pacing, Sarah finally found a light in the darkness -well, not a light per-say, it was a sound -a clattering of sorts. She came to a screeching halt, turning to face its origin. The clatter grew louder, and was joined by a series of yelps and snickering. She rounded the corner and head toward the resonance. She heard...pangs, metal against metal. The voices grew, and she was able to make the distinction of chickens clucking and flapping. Yes, she was definitely heading the right way.

Sarah was met by a large wooden door. She stood before it, and pressed her ear against it, trying to listen to the chatter on the other side.

"What are you doing!" Exclaimed a voice. There was a loud boom that rattled the door.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Another voice cried out. There were fitful snickers in the background.

"Clean this up! Remember what happened last time! We never saw Sarah again!" The first voice yelped. The chatter fell quiet after that. Sarah frowned, but was amused as well, the feeling was bittersweet. She quietly pushed open the door, and peered her head inside.

The kitchen was just as she remembered it, though its workers were quiet and forlorn, sweeping up a mass of flour that had spilled all over the floor. One of the Goblins looked up from the floor, and its face lit up like Christmas.

"Sarah! You's alive!" It screamed and bounded with glee. Suddenly, a sea of faces turned towards the door, and a riot of voices came hurdling at her like a sonic boom.

"Sarah! Sarah! You're back! Where did you go? What happened? Was His Majesty angry? You're not dead!" Scores of voices cheered and hollered as Sarah stood agape in the door way. After a moment or two, she was able to move into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hey, guys." She spoke timidly, dipping her head and giving the crowd a bashful smile. She fell flat against the door when the mass of Goblins charged her in an instant.

Sarah raised her hands in front of her face to cushion the blow.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down guys! Yes, I'm alive. I'm fine! I'm fine!" She giggled, not minding all the poking and prodding she was receiving. Tiny hands groped her dress.

"Such a pretty dress, Sarah! Yes! Pretty! Very Pretty!" The sea roared. Sarah continued to giggle, waving her hands in a signal of appeasement.

"Than you, but seriously, I'm fine, really." She stammered, feeling only slightly claustrophobic amidst the tiny furry bodies clinging to her every which way.

"Alright, that's enough! Leave the poor girl alone. Back to work, all of you!" Came a familiarly irritated voice. Sarah's mouth opened wide in a huge beaming smile, her eyes twinkled once she spotted the disgruntled figure of Maab pushing through the crowd.

"Maab!" Sarah exclaimed, bending down to wrap her arms around the poor Goblin the second she entered range. "Maab, it's so good to see you!" She said with jubilance, not realizing Maab was trying to fight out of her grasp.

"Sarah! Sarah! You're alright?" Maab yelled with a hoarse and raspy voice, pushing away from Sarah to look her over. "When I left you -and His Majesty was -And then you weren't there. And the next day, and the next. I thought -I thought. Gods be blessed, you're alright." Her voice died out in exasperation, and she flailed her arms out to the side. Sarah couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Maab, I'm fine. I'm good, really good. I'm sorry to worry you. I'm so glad to see you." She said, trying to calm the little creature down. After another minute or two of frantic flustered-ness, Maab finally settled, her eyes growing wide as she actually started to see Sarah.

"You're not hurt?" She asked, her eyes darting from head to toe. "Sarah, what's happened to you. You're different." She asked with a deeply furrowed brow, her eyes becoming suspicious. Sarah continued to smile like a fool.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, blinking down at her friend. Maab's mouth formed a hard line, and her eyes narrowed.

"You're smiling. I've never seen you smile like this before -when you were so closed off after the ball. What happened after I left you." If Maab had the backbone to make a demand, this would be it. Sarah fluttered her lashes, blinking furiously before shaking her head from side to side.

"I'm sorry...His Majesty's just been really busy lately, been working 'round the clock. That's all." Sarah said, reassuringly. Maab frowned and looked to the floor.

"His Majesty was so strange...I was worried...that something had happened to you. Your bed hadn't been disturbed, I thought perhaps-" And she paused, something clicking in the back of her mind. "Sarah, where have you been the past few days?" She asked lightly, entertaining a curious thought. Sarah's cheeks burned a rosy red, and she bit down on her lower lip.

"I-Umm...with...His Majesty." Sarah murmured, bashful beyond belief. Maab cocked her head slightly, eyeing Sarah intently as she dissected her words. She looked to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"Sarah, what is going on exactly between you and my King?" She asked, emphasizing the words _my King_. Sarah blinked blankly at her.

"I don't know what you mean." She said, feigning innocence. Maab took half a step back, all her confused observations regarding Sarah finally coming to surface.

"Sarah, His Majesty has no other human servants. His behavior since your arrival has been...different. Why are you here? How did you come to be in the Underground in the first place?" She asked. Sarah blanched, taken back with Maab's bombardment.

"I was taken, enslaved by Lord Severin. Jare-His Majesty bought me from him." Sarah said, rather monotone. Maab closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I know that already, what I mean is, how were you taken? Humans aren't just enslaved by the Fae, they have to be taken willingly or pass through a portal. If you didn't come here willingly, then you must have had some previous contact with the Underground. Who are you, Sarah?" Maab's tone turned surprisingly hostile. Sarah frowned, gaping down at her friend and realized she deserved answers, whatever answers she could offer.

"I ran the Labyrinth, a long time ago...I wished away my brother, but I got him back. I made friends within the Labyrinth, and after everything...I managed to talk to them in my mirror. I found out that it was actually a portal, that's how I was taken." Sarah's voice was soft, drifting away with her memories. She didn't notice Maab's wide eyes boring into her.

"I heard a rumor..." Maab started to say, grabbing Sarah's attention. "Many years ago...of a girl who ran and defeated the King. For a time, His Majesty seemed devastated, he turned cold and unforgiving. The land became violent, feeding from the fury of its King. Any one who made word of the tale was taken away and never seen again...But that was so long ago." She whispered, deep in her own thoughts. Sarah drew her brow, thoroughly intrigued with the Goblin's words.

"How long ago?" Sarah asked. Maab's head twitched, trying to recall the time.

"Almost fifty years, I would say." She responded. Sarah wasn't sure if she should pale or sigh in relief.

"Well, it couldn't have been me then. I ran about four years ago." She said, sounding vacant and breathy -deciding to leave out the newly discovered time difference. _There was another girl who defeated Jareth's Labyrinth? And he was devastated by it? Why? Who?_ She felt hurt for some reason, maybe jealous even. Surely, that wasn't right. Maab tilted her head, gaping up at Sarah.

"Oh...and you won? I never heard of it. No one's ever beaten His Majesty's Labyrinth...only the rumor." Her voice trailed again, but her tone sounded relieved. Sarah meanwhile, was scowling at her depressing thoughts. "Sarah, forgive me for intruding...it's just...there's something going on. I can feel it." She said, cracking through Sarah's daze. Sarah turned and put her melancholy on hold.

"It's ok. You deserve to know. It's not very exciting, but that's my story. I can't say as to His Majesty's behavior, I'm just trying to serve him as best I can." She said, giving her a light and airy smile. Maab's shoulders sagged, and she gave Sarah a tired half smirk, but said nothing.

Sarah used Maab's silence to look around the room. The Goblins had returned to their posts, and were bustling and hustling away.

"Maab, do you know what time it is? I got lost on my way down here." Sarah asked, half distracted by the scene. Maab's mouth dropped open to speak, but it wasn't her voice that rang through Sarah's ears.

"Six. Oh. Seven." Came a low, heavily accented sneer. Sarah paled, and her eyes practically fell from her face. She jumped to attention, Maab and the kitchen staff long forgotten, and turned to face the rumble she recognized all too well.

"Your Majesty! You're back!" Sarah exclaimed, with an overly straining grin and a worrying brow.

* * *

Jareth loomed in all his cape and glittering glory just an inch or two from Sarah's catatonic form. Her face was eye level with his silver pendant, resting neatly over his sternum, and her eyes rose as his lowered, meeting half way. She fluttered her lashes, gaping breathlessly up at him. He was wearing an outfit strikingly similar to the one he wore when she first met him. He looked both menacing and delicious. The memory churned her belly in all sorts of ways. Jareth's lips curled in a lascivious grin, his eyes darkening against hers.

"Yes, it would appear so. I must say, Sarah, you seem rather flustered. Is something the matter?" He asked with dark amusement. Sarah gulped, darting her eyes to Maab who stood gaping just behind her.

"I-I- Um...I'm" She stuttered, trying and failing to gauge his mood and control her own. Jareth fisted his hands on his hips.

"You're what? Sarah?" He asked, testing her. Sarah's mouth snapped shut. _I must not apologize! _She screamed.

"I-I-" Her breath caught in her thought, and he paused to take a breath. "I just wanted to let Maab know I was ok." She managed to say with a steady voice. Jareth's amusement grew, thoroughly enjoying the element of surprise. Meanwhile, Sarah's panic continued to fester. _How long has he been here? Did he hear our conversation? Gahh._ Her subconscious flailed, not ready to lay in the bed she'd made. _You wanted to see what would happen if you broke a rule! Well, here you go! _She screamed at herself. Jareth cocked his head to one side, and took a step towards Sarah.

"I find myself a bit lost. Sarah, could you tell me where we are exactly?" He asked, his voice deceptively light and cheery. Sarah gulped and beamed at him like he'd just snatched away her ice cream cone.

Maab backed away from the scene playing out before her. His Majesty was so close to Sarah, looking down on her...what was the look on his face? She'd never seen it before. And Sarah, she looked startled, but not afraid. What was going on?

"We're in the kitchen, Your Majesty." She answered. Jareth took a deep breath, his chest rising as he leaned in to her, leaving only a centimeter or two of air to breath between them. Maab blushed and looked away from the sidelines. The rest of the staff pretended not to notice.

"I believe that is the second time you've addressed me by that name. What did I tell you about that?" He asked, mocking her like a child. Sarah's jaw tensed.

"Not to if we're alone or in the presence of those of lesser rank." She uttered the words like the motto it was slowly becoming. There was a crease in the corners of Jareth's eyes as his sneer grew. Oh, he was having so much fun, a perfect welcome home after his rather trying adventure.

"You're my assistant Sarah, do you think you retain the same rank as a squadron of kitchen rats? Wasn't it you yourself who once thanked me for the promotion?" He chided. Sarah's head twitched. He was so close, his long hair was tickling her cheeks.

"Yes, you're right -Jareth." She murmured, wary and reluctant.

Maab flew to hell and back, and the entire kitchen froze in a nanosecond. All eyes on Sarah. _She just used the King's name. She spoke to him by his given name. Is she in trouble? Can she do that? No one uses the King's name. _Quiet murmures started to hum from the crowd. Maab was to deadpan to formulate thought let alone hushed whispers.

"I seem to recall giving you strict orders never to venture anywhere near this wing...do you remember that, Sarah?" He asked. His hands were now clasped behind his back, and he was tapping something.

"Um, yes. I remember you saying that, Jareth." Her voice was a little stronger, but not much. Jareth gave a low rumble of laughter, enjoying the way she squirmed. It was so much fun teasing her.

They were silent, the only sound being the hush hush of the crowd around them. Sarah's wide eyes beamed against Jareth's hooded gaze. Her heart pounded from the initial shock and surprise. But...something in the air started to change. He kept her eyes locked with his, and suddenly, her chest wasn't heaving from shock, but anticipation. He loomed over her like a hungry predator, waiting to strike. She was excited -very excited. What was he going to do with her?_ Am I going to get punished? _Her inner self bounded with both fear and glee. _In the kitchen again? With what? _A heat rose in her chest, and she fought against the tractor-beam that was his gaze to quickly dart her eyes around the room. A ghostly smiled curled her lips, and she brought her eyes back to Jareth.

Jareth's lips curled slow and deliciously, thinking dark and nasty thoughts as he registered Sarah's changing reaction, which was also noticed by Sarah. She bit down on her lip and tensed all over, and slight blush burgeoning from her chest. She didn't think she would be this excited. Should she be excited? What if he actually punished her? _No...he said he would protect me...he won't hurt me._ She warred against the good and salaciously evil thoughts ramming around in her brain.

Suddenly, Jareth's arm move from behind his back, and Sarah gulped as a firm pressure was applied under her chin, tilting her head up. It wasn't his hand.

Jareth's eyes narrowed like the deviant he was, pushing the end of his riding crop against Sarah's chin, bringing her face and her lips a mere hairs width from his. She breathed hard through her nose, waiting and watching him expectantly. _Hmm...she wants this._ Jareth's thoughts purred, secretly delighted Sarah's innocence was branching out.

He casually roamed his eyes down her torso, running the tip of the crop down her neck to the dip between her breasts. Neither noticed the low murmuring fade to nothing but wide eyed gaping.

"You know, Sarah...you really are quite the hassle. Forcing me to relieve my entire kitchen staff twice now...they're going to fall behind. Why must you burden them so?" He asked, with seductive sarcasm. Sarah unknowingly licked her lips. Jareth raised a sensual eyebrow at the gesture.

"You don't have to relieve them. We could simply go somewhere else." Sarah offered, not caring where they ended up.

"Where would you suggest?" Jareth asked, his voice a low rumbling caress. Sarah took a sharp breath. How the hell should she know?

"Um, I don't know...I've only been in about six rooms in the entire castle." She said, looking him straight in the eye. Jareth huffed.

"Perhaps we can use this as an opportunity to show you around then." He purred, trailing the tail of the crop around the curve of her waist. A shiver shot down Sarah's spine, and she searched for Maab out of the corner of her eye, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her situation. She was no where to be seen. Actually, she didn't see any of the Goblins. Where did they all go? Were they hiding? "I think I know a good place to start." He continued, breaking through Sarah's distraction.

Keeping his eyes on Sarah, Jareth started to slowly pace around her, dragging the tip of the crop around her midsection as he did. She kept her eyes locked with his, entranced. As he walked, she realized that the room left in his wake wasn't the same as the one they were standing in. By the time Jareth had completed a full 360 around her, Sarah blinked free of his trance and realized they were no longer standing in the middle of the vast kitchen.

* * *

Sarah stood breathless, her eyes wide and looking all around. They were...somewhere else. She was standing in the middle of a small room with a black stone floor. There were no doors, and the only thing decorating the walls were brilliant mirrors of various shapes and sizes, placed at differing angles from the wall -ceiling, everywhere. She turned her gaze back to Jareth, her eyes full of question.

Jareth stood off to the side, patiently waiting as Sarah took in their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked. Jareth took a step towards her.

"It doesn't have a name, but you can call it the mirror room if you'd like." He said, letting his eyes roam mischievously around the room. Sarah followed, peering back at all the different Sarah and Jareth's. It was kind of creepy.

"What's it for?" She asked, genuinely curious. She didn't see Jareth's dark smirk.

"Depends...right now, I intend to give it a very specific purpose." He said, his eyes looking her over head to toe and back again. Sarah nibbled her lip. "You do that so often. If I didn't know better I might ask if you were hungry." He purred, bringing a hand to her jaw and pulling her lip free of her nervous teeth. Sarah gaped, her tongue threatening to dart out at his leather clad thumb. "You've been so good lately, but I gave you a pass once already. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm being to easy on you...I think it's time we had another lesson." His voice was full of warning and dark promises. Sarah jittered in her spot.

Reaching forward, Jareth brought the hand not holding the crop to pull loose the bow tying the front of Sarah's dress. Her eyes watched his fingers as he made short work of the laces, and paused to caress a line down her center. The front of her dress fell open, and Sarah's breath hitched in her throat as she waited for his next move.

Letting the crop fall lifelessly from his grip, Jareth then brought both his hands to rest at the top of her shoulders, and he locked eyes with hers as he gently pushed the lush fabric down her torso. Sarah managed to suppress a gulp, gaining a small amount of courage from the intensity of Jareth's stare.

The dress glided easily down her body, and soon there were a dozen naked Sarah's staring back at her. She looked around anxiously, and drew her arms into herself. Jareth frowned, and took hold of her wrists, pulling them away from her.

"Don't. You are beautiful, and I want to see you." He said with cloudy eyes. Sarah soothed almost immediately, giving in to his will.

Jareth paused, frowning further as a fleeting thought flashed through his mind. He gripped her wrists tighter, and lowered his head to hers, placing his lips softly against her own. Sarah swooned, there was a silent pleading to his kiss, sensual and yearning.

"You're safe with me. Do you know that?" He whispered into her lips. Sarah bit her tongue, but nodded, boring her glistening eyes into his. "I will never allow you to come to harm, by my hand or any other." He added, watching Sarah intently. Sarah narrowed her eyes slightly; the way he was speaking to her...it was like he was asking permission to punish her. She didn't understand his constraint.

"I know." She breathed, urging him to believe her.

Not taking his eyes from hers, Jareth lifted Sarah's arms, holding them high above her head. She wasn't the least bit surprised when she felt the cold metal of shackles and chains clamp around her wrists. She darted her eyes around the room, seeing a million different Sarah's, exposed and tied up from various positions and angles. It made her uncomfortable, to see herself that way. She glued her eyes to Jareth.

Jareth glanced down at Sarah, sensing her discomfort, and shot his eyes around the room as well. He took a deep breath, feeling a burn in his chest at the erotic image of a trussed up Sarah all around him. He took a step back and reached up for his cape, unhooking the clasps and letting it fall to the floor. He then tugged at each finger of his gloves, freeing his hands. Sarah's mouth was practically watering. She loved watching him do that. He then removed his armor, until he was clad only in a black shirt, pants and boots. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a scarf. Sarah tried to bite back her smile. He looked like such a magician just now.

"I know I said I wanted to see you..." He said, looking around the room of mirrors. "But, I think you've seen enough." He finished, closing the gap between them and tying the cloth firmly over her eyes. Sarah's chest puffed up, inadvertently brushing her breasts against his chest. She felt a bare finger trace the line of her jaw, tightening around her chin before she feeling the addition of the wet and warm pressure of Jareth's lips against hers once more. "I'm going to punish you Sarah, do you know why?" He breathed against her lips. Sarah yelped against him, feeling the surprise return of the leather crop lightly trailing up her thigh.

"Because I went to the kitchen, and called you Your Majesty when I wasn't supposed to." She said, trying not to hiss from all the building tension caused by the tingling leather inching its way closer and closer to the apex of her thighs.

"Very good." He purred. She could't see anything, but she felt his breath against her lips. She gasped once the crop brushed over her sex. "Are you ready?" He asked, continuing to trail the soft leather up to her belly button.

"Yes." She said with a gasp, and yelped when the crop suddenly cracked hard against the soft skin of her belly.

"Yes, what?" Jareth hissed, tracing circles around her navel. Sarah panted.

"Yes...Jareth?" She said with uncertainty. The crop snapped just below her navel, sending anxious jolts straight to her pleasure center.

"What was that? You sound unsure." He almost growled. Sarah's mouth hung open, growing more and more exhilarated.

"Yes, I'm ready, Jareth." She said loud and fast, jerking her body at the feel of the crop dragging straight down her center, pushing into her folds.

"You seem to be having trouble remembering titles. Perhaps after tonight you'll find it easier to make the distinction...as for your trespassing..." His voice trailed, giving way to the loud crack of leather flush against Sarah's sex.

Sarah cried out. _Ah, that hurt! _She panted, but the pain wasn't real, it was more the shock of it. Actually...the feel of the crop against her was riveting...pleasurable almost.

"Now...what is my name, Sarah?" Jareth asked, slow and easy. Sarah's ears twitched, he was moving around her.

"Jareth." She said with a heavy breath. "Ah!" She yelped and jerked against the chains as Jareth brought the crop down hard and swift across her thigh, just below her rear.

"I didn't quite catch that." He said, stalking around her still. Sarah's breathing started to escalate, and she gripped the chains holding her upright.

"Jareth." She said, a bit louder this time, and she cried out again as she felt the sting of the crop on her other thigh.

"I don't think you're speaking loud enough." He snarled, and struck her again, harder, across her derriere, the tail of the crop brushing against her sex. Sarah yelped again, but it ended in a light moan. "What is my name, Sarah?" His voice was harsh and ragged. He didn't wait for her to answer, striking her again.

"Ah, Jareth!" She cried, her voice high and exasperated. Her body stiffened, feeling Jareth's hot breath against the back of her shoulder, which was soon followed by his sweet caress as his splayed fingers teased their way over Sarah's rear, gently soothing away the small sting.

"Very good." He murmured, nipping at her shoulder. Sarah tilted her head back against him, reveling in his touch. She came to attention when his caress came to an abrupt halt. "Mmm...I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." He purred, running his tongue along her ear as he spoke.

Sarah panted and frowned, feeling a cold vacancy as he stepped away from her, dragging the tip of the crop around her torso and he continued to pace.

"You have such a beautiful body." He said, though from the flighty tone of his voice she wasn't sure if he was aware he'd actually said it aloud or not. "I can see you. From every side, every angle. Everywhere I look. It's intoxicating." His voice became hoarse and slightly rugged. She trembled as the tickle of the crop weaved its way between her breasts.

Jareth stopped his pacing, standing directly before her, watching the path he wove along Sarah's body. He traced the curve of her breast. His nostrils flared at the way her nipples hardened with anticipation. She had the most beautiful skin...

Finally, when Sarah thought she could take no more, she felt the path of the crop move across one of her breasts, brushing lightly over her nipple. She gave an involuntary moan, and leaned into the sensation. The feeling vanished, but was soon replaced by a sharp sting and a loud snap. Sarah's back arched and she lurched forward, causing the chains to clink. Her mouth gaped wide and she caught herself calling out, somewhere between a cry and a moan.

"Again!" Jareth growled, tracing a circle around her taunt nipple and slowly making his way over to the next.

"Jareth!" She called out, moaning loudly as he brought the crop down against her other breast. "Fuck. Jareth!" She screamed, loosing inhibition fast. She heard his sharp intake of air, and his breathing grow ragged. Oh, if she could only see him.

"That's right, Sarah. Say my name." He rumbled, the sensuality in his voice was scorching. And the crop cracked again.

"Jareth!" She squeezed her legs together, rolling her head from side to side in exasperation. This was getting to be too much for her.

Sarah hung uselessly, completely at the will of Jareth and his delicious riding crop. Again and again, it snapped and cracked against her skin. It didn't hurt anymore, all she felt was a raging heat and exploding desire. She screamed his name, over and over, panting as he snapped the tail of the crop against her -everywhere. Her stomach, her breasts, her behind. But what riled her most was the sharp crack against the bundle of nerves quivering between her thighs, and the teasing pressure that had started blooming once he began running the leather tip along her folds, pushing against her opening.

"You're so wet." Jareth rumbled, his own breathing heavy. "Open your mouth." He commanded. Sarah obeyed, using what little remained of her cognitive senses.

Sarah knew what to expect, but was still caught of guard when Jareth suddenly thrust the tail of the crop into her mouth, and her tongue instinctively curled around it.

"Suck." He ordered, and Sarah's lips closed around the leather, tasting the rich musk along the the sweet tang of her fluids.

Suddenly, she felt a hand claw around her jaw, and a fierce pressure against her face as Jareth's mouth crashed into hers, biting and sucking her lips and tongue. The crop was still in her mouth, and she found it hard to focus on both it and Jareth's feverish tongue. Thankfully, Jareth jerked the crop from her lips and through it to the side, joining the other side of her face with his now free hand.

Jareth held Sarah's face hard against his, devouring her mouth, taking no prisoners as he assaulted her tender flesh. Without warning, Sarah felt a gust, she was moving. She gasped when she felt the icy coldness of a mirror against her back as Jareth pushed her flush against it. Somehow, her hands were still chained above her hand.

Jareth ground his hips into hers, pressing his more than hard length against her pubic bone. Sarah moaned and gasped and panted into Jareth's lips, able to do nothing else. His hands clawed into her hair and tightened. She winced at the pain, but in turn, it sparked something even hotter in her libido.

She gripped her chains and hooked her legs around Jareth's hips, pulling him as close as he could get and arched her breasts against him. Jareth growled into her, tearing his hands savagely from her hair and groping hard and rough down her body as he made his way to rip apart his clothing.

Refusing to sever his lips from Sarah, Jareth viciously tore down the center of his shirt, shucking it off his shoulders, and moved to frantically tear loose the confines of his pants. He wrapped his hands around the wide curvature of her ass and groaned, earning a breathy gasp from Sarah who started pulling hard against her chains, causing them the clink and clank against the glass of the mirror. He hoisted her up to the proper level, and in one swift move, thrust himself inside her.

Sarah coughed and moaned, fighting to remove her mouth from his and breathe, but he bit down on her lip, stalling her efforts, she whined and moaned all at once. Without a moment's reprieve, Jareth started a rough and primal rhythm of thrusts and undulations, hooking himself into her hard.

Sarah was on fire, completely helpless and at his mercy. His hands dug into her skin as his teeth dug into her lips. He rolled his hips against hers, pushing and pulling, sending her higher and higher. The pressure in her belly bloomed and exploded with Jareth's voracious onslaught. She moaned until she screamed, calling out his name over and over as she let loose around him.

Jareth tore his mouth from Sarah's and moaned loudly, the sound hoarse and euphoric, sending pulses of arousal through her very core, feeding her orgasm and dragging it on and on. He groaned and growled low in the back of his throat as Sarah screamed and called his name. He increased the force of his thrusts until he pounded her hard and unrelenting to the glass., and then moaned again, groaning some sentiment in a language Sarah didn't recognize and calling out her name, letting himself go within her.

* * *

Sarah's heart pounded against Jareth's, as he lowered his head into the nook of her neck and leaned against her into the mirror. She rolled her head back, basking in postcoital bliss. After regaining some of his strength, Jareth reached up and pulled loose Sarah's blind fold, and she blinked her way back to sanity. She looked down, her eyes still burning and searching for his.

"Well, I'd say lesson thoroughly learned." She panted with a small smile. Jareth returned her breathy expression, his eyes alight and shining as he lowered his head to kiss and nip along her chest, waiting for his heart to settle.

"I surely hope so. Though, I must admit, I've never found education as riveting as it is with you." He said, nuzzling her skin. After a moment, he set her down on her feet, running his hands from the back of her thighs to her breasts, kneading every pink line or welt left by the crop.

"Jareth...it seemed like you were asking permission to punish me...why?" She asked, gaining enough courage to voice her nagging thought, and urging him to look up at her.

"I didn't want to hurt you." He murmured, raising his arms to unclasp the shackles from Sarah's wrists. She silently observed as his took her hands in his and examined the faint red marks of her wrists, and frowned. Sarah blinked, the scene was sobering.

"You've punished me before, you didn't hurt me then. Why is it any different now?" She asked, secretly fishing for some insight into the enigma that was Jareth. After a thorough examination, he released her hands and brought his gaze back to hers. She was taken back by how serious his expression had become.

"That was before -" He started, and quickly changed direction. "I've seen the marks on your body. I don't want to be the one to tear them anew." He said with haste and looked away. He looked suddenly uncomfortable, like he wanted to be far far away from the conversation. Or was it his thoughts he was trying to escape? Sarah cocked her head and frowned, bringing a hand to the side of his face and pulling his gaze back to hers.

"You made them go away remember? You took away my scars...not just the ones on my body. I can never tell you how grateful I am, and I trust you. I didn't think you were going to hurt me -not really." She said, trying to bring him back to the here and now.

Jareth glared at her, regarding her intently. His eyes scanned hers furiously as a million different thoughts ran through his mind. She merely looked up at him, giving him a moment to compose his thoughts. He tensed his jaw and sighed hard through his nose. Sarah watched him more attentively. _What is he thinking about?_ She wondered, something was bothering him, and by the unsettling aura starting to build around her, she felt she needed more than wanted to know what was going on inside his head.

"I wanted to, when you first came here." He said, forcefully. Sarah's concern intensified.

"I know...and now?" She asked, tactfully placing a hand over his heart. Jareth's eyes narrowed with some unnamed emotion, he looked -pained almost.

"And now..." He started, his voice hard, and sighed though his nose again. Sarah tilted her head. He was holding something back -what? What! She wanted to beat down the door of his psyche and scream at whatever was locked inside. Thankfully, it wasn't long before he started speaking again. "Once again, you've managed to turn my world upside down; which makes me think that after all these years, it's finally right side up again." He said, and it was like a revelation, a weight lifted from his conflicted soul. His gaze was cast low, not looking at Sarah, but through her. She gaped up at him, blown away by his sentiment. But his eyes were still dark, conflicted with his thoughts. She looked away from the myriad of emotion in his eyes and lowered her gaze to the hollow of his neck and placed both hands flat against his chest. She then leaned forward to rest her cheek over his heart. She didn't say anything. She closed her eyes, and just stood there, listening peacefully to the low and steady beat of his heart.

  



	25. The Ignorance Of Bliss part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 20, The Bliss Of Ignorance

* * *

Sarah sat on the plush vastness that was Jareth's bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and silently twiddled her toes. She'd been sitting there for most of the day, and had only moved to bathe and to eat. The room was quiet with the exception of the layers of ticking clocks, a sound that Sarah hardly noticed anymore. She found it soothing actually, it was better than dead silence. She watched as a pattern of light moved across the tops of her bare feet and looked up to the wall of windows. There were massive white clouds in the Underground sky this evening. She let out a long breath and looked back down to her feet. Earlier, she might have groaned about being bored or wondered where Jareth was, but she was well past that point now. Instead, she resided to simply wait.

She had sensed something was up with him, for the past week or so, but after the moment they shared in the mirror room, Sarah thought that maybe it was something she wasn't meant to pry out of him. _Was he just stressed about Severin? Where did he go when he left the castle that day? Did it have to do with his plans?_ She had so many questions, especially about his radically shifting moods lately, but they were pushed back by her own worries. _Maab had said someone ran the Labyrinth fifty years ago... _At first, that statement meant little to her. But, after she'd had a chance to clear her head something started poking at her brain. _Time works differently here... I thought I was only here a few months and it turned out to be years...maybe...maybe it has been fifty years?_ The realization played heavy on her mind, but she had no outlet. She wanted to ask Jareth about it, but he hadn't been there to ask. _I'll ask him tonight...when he gets back, I guess... _There was a slight melancholy to her thoughts, probably from being alone for so long.

* * *

After straightening themselves up from their lesson, things quickly became awkward for Sarah. Jareth had recovered from what ever emotional state he had been in and returned to his usual leisurely charismatic self. This struck Sarah as odd, not the way he was acting but the way he was forcing himself to act. Something was seriously troubling him; she had no idea what it was and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to ask. Instead, she had tried to lighten the mood by requesting he continue with more of the tour. It was a welcome distraction that Jareth pounced on immediately. Sarah was glad for the break in routine as well, and observed the different rooms and spectacles of the castle with genuine intrigue, but it wasn't wholehearted. Somewhere along the line, her mind had drifted off to its own dark place, full of worry and concern. For some reason, she felt Jareth's conflict was about something more than just his plot against Severin.

Once they retired to Jareth's room that night, the air between them had leveled out once more. Jareth was relaxed and acted as if they were in their own little bubble -like he always did. The lack of tension between them put Sarah at ease as well, but there were still troubling thoughts in the back of her mind. They ate dinner as per usual, though they didn't talk much. Afterwards, she had donned one of Jareth's shirts for bed, a look that Sarah enjoyed as much as Jareth, and had climbed in next to him. It was a small, _normal_ routine that seemed so natural to her now. She wondered how long it would last.

The next morning, she had awoken to the sound of Jareth shuffling around in his armoire. She rolled over in bed, feigning sleepy promiscuity as she watched him and frowned when he didn't give her a second glance. He seemed anxious, in a hurry. She narrowed her brow on him when she realized the reason his rummaging was so loud was because he was strapping himself into his regalia -the very armor he wore when she'd first met him. The sight was arousing, but her concern over the _why_ won over it. He'd turned back to her like he hadn't realized she was still in the room, and his stern expression softened immediately. Sarah continued to gape, not sure if she should worry or not. She opened her mouth to speak, but was caught off before she could even think of what to say.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Jareth said. He sounded sincere, but there was a sharpness to his voice, like she wasn't supposed to have woken up. Sarah blinked at him, long and slow, before she nuzzled her face into _his_ pillow and closed her eyes.

"I like that armor on you..." She said, groggily, and squeezed his pillow tighter. She inhaled deeply through her nose. It smelled like him. She smiled into the fabric. Sarah couldn't see, but Jareth's brow turned down in a bittersweet expression that could have been classified as both a smile and a frown, as he clasped the last buckle of his cape to his shoulders.

"I have business to take care of. You should go back to sleep." He said, and offered no further explanation. Sarah rolled onto her back and frowned.

"You're leaving the castle again?" She asked, and shielded her eyes from the bright morning light as she watched him travel around the bed. He stopped and knelt down to pull on his boots.

"No. But I will not require your presence today." He said, flatly. Sarah frowned further. He had business in the castle? That she couldn't be there for? Did it have to do with his plan? She sat up on her elbows and continued to watch him. Jareth sensed her confusion, and rounded to corner of the bed to sit on the edge beside her. "Please behave yourself in my absence." He said with a small smile, and leaned down to plant a swift kiss on her forehead. Sarah's lips started to pout. _He's leaving again? Just like that?_

"How long will you be gone?" She asked and tried to hide the plead in her voice. Her eyes followed him as he stood and stepped away from the bed.

"I can't say." He said, and was distracted from her by buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. Sarah tilted her head to one side, and watched him curiously. He seemed to be in a real hurry.

"Goodbye." She said, sounding unsure of herself. Her voice was laced with defeat and disappointment. This was not exactly the _good morning beautiful_ she was expecting. Jareth paused in his step and looked back to her with a look of sympathy.

"I will see you soon." He said, and then he was gone.

* * *

That was two days ago. Jareth hadn't come back that night, or the next morning. She wondered where he was, what he was doing. He said he wasn't leaving the castle, if she wanted she could just go try to find him. _He did show me around the castle... _She remembered, then also remembered that she was paying very much attention during it. She'd probably just end up in the endless hallway again. Why did he need to wear his regalia? She had questions, and being cooped up in Jareth's room was making her stir crazy.

With a hard sigh, Sarah gripped her toes and rolled back onto the bed and flopped her arms above her head. She looked up at the ceiling, but didn't really see it. Her time alone had left her to her thoughts, which was welcoming at first as she had many that needed sorting through. But after the first day with no company but her whirling mind, she began to think that maybe it wasn't as welcoming as she thought. She desperately wanted to ask Jareth about the time difference. Along with that, Maab had said that anyone who had spoken of the rumor was taken away and never seen again. _What did that mean? Did Jareth kill them? Why would he do that? Obviously he wanted to keep it a secret, but why? Was he just being a sore loser, or was there something more? What about my friends?_

Friends? The moment Sarah processed that thought was like the moment she had remembered she had a family. She hadn't spoken to Hoggle, Sir Didymus, or Ludo in years, even before she was taken. She had tried contacting them through the mirror, but after a while they had just stopped answering. She was worried, but didn't think too much of it. Now though, after thinking through Maab's words of what happened fifty years ago...if it really was her, then what happened to her friends? What did Jareth do with them? Was it safe to ask him? _I don't see why not...it's not like I'd be asking him for my freedom or anything...just to know what happened. _She rationalized.

As the hours passed, she began racking up a small stack of questions to ask Jareth once he returned. She thought about adding her family to that list, but decided it was still too soon to ask that question. She knew Jareth cared about her, but he was conflicted -that much was obvious. She wasn't going to push him so soon. If she asked about her family -about seeing her family, he might think she was asking him to let her go or was trying to get away. She knew without question that he wouldn't let her go, but would she try to escape him? What if there was another way? She shook her head, her simple question was becoming complicated fast, and there were enough complicated things going on as it was, best to save it for another day.

Sarah groaned and rolled over on the bed to scowl at the nearest clock. It was almost six thirty, yet it felt like she'd been sitting on this bed for years. _Ha, maybe I was._ She thought, thinking back to her delayed perception of time. _How long have I been here?_ She asked herself more honestly. She groaned again and crawled off the bed. According to Jareth's invitation, the Season's Ball was tonight. Shouldn't she be getting ready? As far as she knew, she didn't even have a dress.

"Where the hell is Jareth?" She mumbled aloud. She was standing on the bare floor now, her upright position seemed to allow the return of her emotions. She put her hands on her hips and huffed, quickly becoming annoyed.

She stalked towards the grand fireplace and sat on the lavish couch parallel to it.

"Well, he keeps sending me food, so at least he hasn't forgotten about me..." She grumbled and eyed the small table that usually held a tray of breakfast, lunch or dinner. There wasn't one here yet, which meant either dinner was being served late tonight, or Jareth planned on eating with her once he returned. _He has to come back tonight. We're going to the ball right?_ She asked herself, now adding paranoia to her cauldron of emotions she kept boxed up in Jareth's bedroom.

She closed her eyes and sprawled out on the couch. _There is no reason for me to be so antsy... _She told herself. _It's not like I'm stuck in this room...I could go out into the hall whenever I want... _This was true, Jareth hadn't told her she was restricted to his room, and he hadn't locked the door on her. So, what was keeping her? Her jaw tightened then with the memory of the night before, she knew exactly why she didn't want to leave Jareth's room.

* * *

The previous night, Sarah had been completely restless. She'd forced herself to sleep in, took an extra long bath, ate her meals as slowly as she could, and still she felt like the day would never end.

"Where is Jareth? He said he'd be back soon..." She groaned, and paced the length of Jareth's chambers. She'd rummaged through his book shelves, but she was too distracted to actually read any of them. It was late afternoon, or early evening, and she was still wearing nothing but Jareth's shirt. Where did her dresses disappear to every morning?

With that as an excuse, she grudgingly ventured out into the hallway, lecturing herself that she was going straight to her room to get a garment and not look for Jareth. She'd made it to her room quickly, much too quickly. The journey did nothing to sooth her anxiety. She changed clothes and started her return venture back to Jareth's room. She thought about exploring, and remembered again that she couldn't explore. _You have to know where you're going_, she thought, repeating Jareth's words to her from that night that now seemed so long ago. As she trudged, she came along the section of hall that would either lead to Jareth's chambers or to his study. She thought nothing of it, but as she neared the corner that would lead to the study she slowed down immensely.

There were voices, coming from around the corner. A small panic flared through her chest and she came to a screeching halt in the corridor. The voices...she didn't recognize them, and they didn't sound like Goblins. They sounded like...Jareth? Well, they had Jareth's accent anyway. Her heart pounded and all her senses stood to full attention. Who were they? Where they Fae? What were they doing here? As light as a feather, Sarah tip toed over to lean against the wall and made sure to stay just out of sight as she listened.

A minute went by before Sarah scowled. She could hear at least four distinct voices, but she had no idea what they were saying. They were speaking in some language she had never heard before, Fae maybe? Whatever it was, it meant she wasn't supposed to know what they were saying. _Do they know I'm here? _She wondered. She closed her eyes and focussed on her ears, she couldn't make out Jareth from the group of voices. _Maybe he's in the study...too far away for me to hear..._

"I look forward to tomorrow night, Jareth. It should be...most interesting." Said a very low rumbling voice. Sarah almost jumped at the fact that he was speaking english. She listened more intently, but couldn't hear Jareth's response. Suddenly, there was another voice.

"Yes...I'll have my eyes watching. Though I doubt it will be you they see." Said another voice with a small laugh. This one was raspier, and a much higher octave. _What?_ With a gulp, Sarah took hold of whatever courage she could muster and slowly peeked her eyes around the corner.

There were two men standing in the doorway to Jareth's study, about twenty feet from where she was standing. The light from the hall was dim, but the glow from the fire within the study illuminated the two figures for her. One was very tall, and very fat. He wore a dark leather tunic that looked like it had been made of some giant reptile. He was bald, and had a black swirling tattoo on the side of his head. The other man -creature-man-thing was very short, about as tall as a Dwarf. He had very pale, sickly looking skin and long pointed ears. He had long white hair that curled on the ends and wore a dark green jacket with red tights. _What in the Hell? _Sarah wondered._ Who are these people?_

There were more voices further inside the room, and she could see by the shadows on the wall of the corridor that they were moving about. _Maybe they're getting ready to leave?_Suddenly, another wave of panic rose from Sarah's belly as she thought over what to do and where to go. Would they walk this way? Could she just continue walking down the hall and think nothing of it? Would they see her? Would it matter if they saw her? She'd never been alone with anyone but Severin and Jareth. She who or what these beings were, or what they were capable of. Were they safe?

Sarah ducked her head back around the corner and cringed in the darkness. Jareth had told her to behave, and for some reason she felt like she was being very very bad by being here. Even though she had heard nothing, she was still spying on them. She needed to get out fast and her only options were to either make a mad dash to Jareth's room or turn back to hers. She took a deep breath and peered around the corner once more. The two men had moved a little further back into the room, she couldn't see their faces anymore. Not wasting another second to think, Sarah bounded silently across the hall until she was once more out of sight and came face to face with the familiar brooding door that led to Jareth's chambers.

She'd practically slammed the door shut behind her and had to actually catch her breath from the rush. Why did she feel like that was something she really wasn't supposed to be anywhere near? Even though she had no reason to think otherwise? Regardless, she was back in Jareth's room which meant she was in the clear -for now. She shrugged as she made her way back to the hearth, at least she had something new to think about.

* * *

Yes...that was why she wouldn't venture out of Jareth's room again. She was too afraid of actually running into one of those strange men. What would she do if she bumped into them in the hall? The only Fae she'd ever spoken with were Jareth and Severin. She had no idea how they would react to her. Would she be safe alone with them? How would Jareth treat her in their presence? Would they accuse her of spying? Sarah thought it best not to answer those questions. She would simply wait for Jareth to return, even if it drove her mad in the process. She shook her head of the memory and the worry. The ball was tonight, he should be back soon, shouldn't he?

"You look angry." Came a voice from over Sarah's shoulder. She jumped and and gasped and quickly darted her head to the right. Jareth was standing just a few feet away, and looked as if he had been watching her for some time now. She hadn't heard him open the door...

"I-I was...thinking." She mumbled, trying to play catch up and fully realize that Jareth was back. Her mind was still stuck in last night. Jareth gave a quick smirk and rounded the corner of the couch to sit on the opposite end beside her feet. Sarah sat up a bit to make room.

"And what were you thinking?" He asked. It was an innocent enough question, but Sarah noticed by the way he managed not to touch her and kept his hands in his lap that he was wary. _What does he think I'm thinking about?_ She wondered what would make him so apprehensive.

"The past couple of days, I guess...you've been gone a very long time." She said, and fidgeted her feet on the couch. She wanted to touch him, but his distance put her off as well. Jareth looked down to his lap briefly, and then raised a hand to clasp one of her ankles.

"Yes...things just kept...pilling up." He said, and tugged on Sarah's ankle so she slid across the couch. He placed her ankle over his lap so he could lean down to her between her legs. "But I'm back now." He said and brushed his lips against hers. Sarah sighed through her nose and pressed her lips harder against his. She felt better now that he was back.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" She asked, and tried to sound innocent and not prying at all. The truth was, she really wanted to pry. _Who were those men you were talking to?_ Jareth pulled away slightly so he could speak.

"Yes." He said, and lowered his lips to hers again. This kiss was deeper and was followed by a low murmur of appraisal from the back of Jareth's throat. He shifted so he could lay his torso flat against hers, and turned his head to run his nose down her neck. "You smell heavenly, do you know that?" He asked. His voice was muffled and breathy against her skin. Sarah closed her eyes and turned her head, but she couldn't lose herself to him. There was just too much on her mind.

"Jareth, are we still going to the Ball?" Sarah asked in an effort to bring him out of his seduction.

"Yes." He answered, and continued his slow trail of kisses down her neck.

"Umm, shouldn't we be getting ready?" She asked, and tried to keep the push from her voice. Jareth paused.

"Oh, I suppose." He said, and ran the tip of his tongue along her clavicle before pulling away from her and sitting up. Sarah followed suit, and bent down to push the wrinkles from her dress. She didn't notice the way Jareth was eyeing her. "Sarah, is everything alright?" He asked, and narrowed his brow slightly. Sarah froze momentarily, but composed herself fast.

"Uh-yes. Yes. I'm just...concerned." She said, and refused to look him in the eye. Jareth's eyes sharpened just a tad.

"Concerned with what?" He asked, and almost sounded offensive. Sarah was about to run her hand up the length of her arm, but caught herself.

"Tonight...this ball..." She said with a shrug. Jareth's eyes softened, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"You should be excited, not concerned. I thought you liked dressing up like a princess?" He asked, in some kind of attempt to reassure her. Sarah almost scoffed at him.

"I'm not a princess, Jareth. And I don't really want to pretend to be one." She said, coldly. Jareth frowned at the top of her head. He wasn't expecting that kind of response.

"At the very least, I thought you would be excited for a night out of the castle, mingling with others, dancing...having fun." He said, and trailed off with the thought. He wasn't used to consoling people, and he genuinely wanted Sarah to enjoy this evening. It may take her mind off of what was really going on.

"I don't remember the last time I had _fun_, Jareth. I don't know how to dance, and how can I mingle with people? Everyone there will be royalty. I served at their feet not more than two weeks ago, how can I speak with them as if I'm their equal when I'm not?" She huffed and sank lower into the couch cushions. It was only Jareth's arm around her that kept her from disappearing completely.

"Sarah..." Jareth said, and brought both his hands to her shoulders to turn her to face him. She still refused to look him in the eye, so instead she stared at the base of his throat. "I assure you, you will enjoy this evening if you would give it a chance. They will not know you as my servant, they will know you as the woman I am escorting. Why does this bother you so?" He asked, recalling all her previous worries on the matter. Sarah was quiet, contemplating on an answer to give him. She leaned into his chest, and he could feel some of the tension leaving her.

"I don't have a dress..." She said in defeat, and tried to divert from his question. It seemed to work, as Jareth released his hold on her and turned to look over the back of the couch.

"Yes, you do." He said. Sarah's curiosity won over her melancholy and she gave in to follow his gaze. She couldn't help but crack a smirk once she saw a dark red gown waiting ever-so-patiently across one of the chairs. _What is it with him and the color of blood? _She wondered.

"I take it you like that color?" She asked, and finally brought her gaze to his. He looked confused by her question.

"I suppose so...I like it on you." He answered. The tone of his voice made it seem more like a question than a statement. Sarah gave him a small smile and stood from the couch to walk around to the waiting chair. Carefully, she took the dress by the shoulders and stood it up in front of her. Her eyes did a quick once over before she turned back to Jareth. He was watching her with a blank expression on his face. She lowered her arms a little, and frowned.

"You told me tonight is a part of your plan...how can I give it a chance knowing that?" She asked, and the weight returned to her shoulders. She just couldn't get over the fact that this wasn't really about _them_, but about Severin. "Are you going to try to kill him tonight?" She asked, bluntly, and stared him straight in the eye. Jareth rose from the couch and made his way over to her in a few easy steps.

"No. I'm not. In all honesty, it would be impossible to end him tonight." He said, and kept his eyes locked with hers. Sarah's eyes darted down to the floor and back up again as she thought.

"I don't understand..." She started to say, thankfully Jareth filled in the gaps for her.

"When there is a gathering of this scale amongst so many powerful beings, it would be clear stupidity for any one of us to go without some form of protection. Every single attendant of the ball with have a charm for protection or alarm placed on them -in case of foul play. They did at Severin's ball, as they did at my ball. It would be futile to strike against him tonight. Just as it would be futile for him to strike against us tonight." He explained, and tried to follow her gaze as she lowered hers to the floor.

"Every one has a charm? Even you?" She asked after a moment. Jareth couldn't help but smirk at the innocence in her voice.

"Yes, even me. And since you will be at my side, you will have one too. You will be safe with me, Sarah. I am not drawing swords with him tonight, so please, I ask you to just enjoy the evening -for yourself, and for me." He said, and brought his hands to either side of her face to urge her to look up at him. She was reluctant, and rolled her head before giving in.

"What are you going to do then?" She asked. Jareth smiled sweetly at her, and stroked his thumb along her cheek.

"I'm not going to do anything." He said. Sarah scowled, she just didn't understand. If she had a part in his plans shouldn't she at least know what it was? "Come, the evening beacons, and we have to get you ready." He said. He took a step back from her, and took her dress with him and out of her hands. Sarah closed her mouth from the question she was about to ask and waited to see what he would do. "Turn around." He said, and draped the dress over his arm.

Sarah did as she was told and stood with her back to Jareth as he meticulously started undoing the laces on the back of her dress. She clasped the front once the fabric loosened, but realized the whole point was to take it off so she let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. She covered herself with her arms and turned back to Jareth just as he was setting her new dress over the back of the chair.

"This dress requires a few accessories." Jareth said by way of explanation. Sarah narrowed her brow for a moment, not catching on to what he meant. He raised an eyebrow at her and eyed the chair beside her. She looked down to see a small pile of garments that wasn't there before. She picked up the first article she saw. _A corset?_ She thought as she looked over the dainty piece made of fine satin and bone. "You'll need help with that." Jareth quirked. Sarah didn't say anything, and simply held the front against her chest and turned so Jareth could lace her up. "You'll need to relax, and try to exhale slowly. Do you understand?" He asked and eyed the back of her head for a confirmation.

"Ok." She murmured and braced her hands on the back of the chair. She'd never worn a true corset before. The prospect was surprisingly exciting as well as nerve-wracking. She placed her tension in her fingertips. Slowly, Jareth began threading the laces on Sarah's corset. She did as he said and kept her body relaxed, breathing in and out slowly. She was a little curious, it wasn't nearly as tight as she expected.

"Breathe out." He commanded, and she complied. Not a moment after the air left her lungs, Jareth pulled hard on the ends of the laces, binding and shaping the bones. Sarah gasped and coughed and almost stumbled forward into the chair. She could hear Jareth's quiet chuckle in the background.

Sarah fumbled away from him once he'd finished tying the bow and straightened herself up. She brought a hand to her chest and tried to regain her breathing. _Holy shit. This is tight. How am I suppose to breath in this? Let alone dance?_ She looked up to Jareth to find him smirking at her and glared.

"You could have warned me before you did that." She said, and just barely kept the snarl from her voice. Jareth ignored her hostility, and began to rake his eyes over her from head to toe.

"You look very alluring in that garment, Sarah. We should finish getting you dressed before I try to take that off of you...then we'd have to do this all over again." The flighty drawl in his voice let her know that he would be perfectly ok with that course of action. Sarah's eyes guiltily followed Jareth's and soon a deep blush burnished her cheeks. She blinked rapidly and turned back to the chair. She'd never worn something so erotic before.

The next item in the chair was a long flow-y slip. Without Jareth's assistance, she quickly pulled it up her legs to rest over her hips. Still too embarrassed to look at him -and also in fear she may succumb to the predatory stare she knew he was giving her- she kept her eyes on the chair and picked up the next item. This one was a long puffy black skirt -filling for her dress. It had many layers of thick brittle fabric that was sure to hold its shape. She held it out, there were two ribbons on it.

She turned and wordlessly handed the item to Jareth and was unintentionally burned by his scorching gaze. He took the fabric from her, and let the transaction linger between them as his unspoken intent passed from his eyes into hers, making Sarah blush further. Without word or comment, Jareth gestured for Sarah to turn away from him with the twirl of a finger and wrapped the skirt around her waist, and tied it together in the back. Sarah stepped away from him again and looked over herself once more. She looked...ridiculous. Did he really find this attractive? She looked down to the chair once more, but it was empty, which left nothing left to put on but the dress itself. She huddled into herself before stealing a glance up at Jareth. She was a little intimidated by the quiet ferocity he was exuding onto her.

"Is it time for the dress now?" Sarah asked, determined to stay on track. Jareth eyed her intently for a second or two, testing her will, until finally he conceded and reached for her gown.

"Lift your arms." He said. Sarah obeyed.

Jareth slowly and precariously lowered the dress over Sarah's head, and made sure her arms didn't get caught in the sleeves as he situated the heavy material over her. Once the skirt of the gown dropped over her lower half, he twisted and turned the bodice until it was in its correct position.

"Turn around." He ordered. Sarah gave a small huff, she was going to get dizzy from all this spinning. Regardless, she turned away from him once more and he made quick work of the thin laces. When he was done, he stepped away to look over his handy work. "There, all dressed." He said, giving Sarah a green light to rush over to the full length mirror hanging on the wall.

Sarah's eyes slowly roamed over the curvaceous figure of her dress. It looked very different on her than it had when she was holding it. It was a dark, blood red, and was made of a rich and heavy velvet. The neckline was a straight line across her chest that continued to the sleeves so they hung off the shoulder. There was a thick black lace design on the front of the bodice that was meant to enhance the look of curvature in her hips. The skirt was puffy, but elegantly so. There were two slits that went up either thigh and showed the black filling underneath when she moved. Sarah unknowingly found herself smiling as she twirled her hips from side to side.

"You like?" Jareth asked from his spot a few feet away. Sarah stopped her dazing and turned back to him with a bright smile on her face.

"Very much. Thank you." She replied and caught herself off guard by how cheery she now sounded. Jareth gave a small nod as he made his way to join her at the mirror. He stood behind her, and narrowed his eyes on the mirror.

"Hmm...I think it needs something. Give me your hand." Jareth said, and stepped away from her so she could turn to face him. Sarah gave him a look of confusion, and cautiously placed her hand in his. He gave her a flash of a smirk before twirling her around to face the mirror once more.

Sarah blinked, and then blinked again. She didn't register what Jareth had done at first, but something about her was different. After a moment or two she realized that her hair was no longer the plain straight shamble it had been, but was voluptuous and shiny. Part of it was pulled back to join a long tumble of curls that weaved all the way to the base of her back. She narrowed her eyes on the mirror and saw she was actually wearing make up. She hadn't worn make up in years.

It was strange. She felt like she had stepped out of her body. She looked at herself in the mirror, really looked at herself. She looked -ravenous...she looked like a princess. The view of herself widened to capture the image of Jareth looking her over as well. Their eyes met for a split second. He was wearing the same winded expression she was. The seconds started to stretch, and soon Sarah found herself frowning.

"You look radiant, Sarah." Jareth murmured. His words should have made her smile, they should have made her feel empowered. But she only frowned further and her eyes lowered to the floor.

"I can't do this, Jareth." She said, and quickly shrugged away from him and her reflection. Jareth turned and followed her, confused.

Sarah stalked away from the mirror. Her breathing was escalating rapidly, and she started to grow lightheaded from the lack of oxygen due to the restriction of her corset. She brought a hand to her chest and fought back a sob. _Why am I so upset?_ She chastised herself for getting so emotional again.

"Sarah-" Jareth called out, and reached for her arm as she continued to pace away from him.

"I can't do this Jareth. This isn't me." She practically whimpered. Jareth succeeded in taking hold of her arm and turned her around. He didn't understand.

"What isn't you?" He asked, concerned and confounded. Sarah grimaced and shook her head, feeling ashamed to meet him in the eye.

"This. That picture in the mirror. I'm a slave, Jareth. Putting me in a fancy dress won't change that. And I- that picture in the mirror, she isn't a slave, she isn't me." She said, choking back growing tears. Jareth tilted his head and narrowed his eyes on her. He really, really didn't understand.

"Sarah, dressed in gold or in rags, you are still you." He said and gave her a small frown of his own. Sarah sighed hard through her nose. There was just to much going on to pretend this was a normal night out. This wasn't a night out at all. It wasn't a date, or anything of the sort. This had purpose, it was calculated and pre-planned. There was so much going on, and yet she had no idea what was really going on. She needed to take a breath, to just step back from it all. Maybe he was right, maybe she should just forget his plans and try to enjoy herself -make things simple for a change. Maybe it was best to just pretend. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head against his chest, seeking comfort. Jareth was taken back by her reaction and warily brought a hand to stroke the back of her head like she was a wounded animal. "I will make you smile this evening." He said, with the same edict-like tone as when he'd said he would protect her. Sarah was quiet for a moment, and used the soft warmth of his chest to compose herself. When she finally pulled away from him, she looked down to the floor and teetered back a bit.

"I need shoes." She said, and looked up at him, trying to reassure both herself and him. Jareth gave her a pained expression. He didn't know how to react to her. She was being so flighty, and evasive. In the end, he chose to move on with the evening.

"Viola." He said, and gestured his arms to the chair where a pair of black slippers were already waiting. Sarah gave a small, pouting smile as she scampered over to the chair.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked as she shucked on her shoes. She was trying to lighten the mood. He seemed genuinely lost with her behavior, but that was fine, she felt lost too. Jareth took half a step, and snapped his fingers like he had forgotten his own attire completely.

"Ah, yes." He said and quickly strode over to his armoire. Sarah observed he was already wearing his black pants, black boots and black shirt. When he came back around the corner, he was shrugging on a red and black jacket. Sarah's eyes widened, it was the same jacket he wore in the Escher room. Did he realize it was the same jacket? She blinked away her startle and noticed he had a long black cape lain over his arm, which he quickly draped around his shoulders and hooked it in place. He then fastened the ends to each of his wrists, like with his regalia. A fleeting thought crossed her mind then, wondering when, where and how he had changed his clothes from his original regalia if he hadn't come back to his room in the past two days.

Sarah took a step back and gulped. He looked...so...dark and...menacing, but in a good way...a very good way. It was strange how a cape and a velvet coat could swing her mood so savagely. Maybe this was how he felt when she was wearing just the corset. _Hmm...we may have to come back to this later._ She thought, and quickly shook her head of the distraction. Thankfully, Jareth hadn't noticed. Or so she thought.

"You like?" He asked, and eyed her mischievously. Sarah felt the return of her blush and quickly darted her eyes away.

"You look very nice." She responded, forcefully. Jareth's grin only grew and he bit back a retort to simply join her at her side.

"Thank you. Shall we be off then?" He asked, and offered her his arm. Sarah gave him a sweet smile and a polite nod as she took his arm. Maybe if she just pretended...

"Um..." She started and looked away from him. Jareth sighed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Just- one more thing. I...I don't know how I'm supposed to act. What do I say to people if they talk to me?" She asked, wishing that he would have given her some kind of etiquette training before hand. She'd seen the way the Fae acted at the balls, but she was more concerned with conducting herself as a slave, not an equal. Jareth relaxed, that was a question he could answer easily.

"I know you know how to act like a proper lady, curtsies and polite nods and smiles. Don't talk to anyone who has not spoken directly to you first. However, If I introduce you to someone, you must offer a greeting. Keep your eyes on me and off of your surroundings as much as possible and show confidence at all times. Remember, you are not submissive to them, so don't act it. But, most importantly, I want you to just be yourself. Don't try to dazzle anyone, I want them to see you...just as I do." He said, sternly, though his voice softened at the tail end. Sarah bit the inside of her lip and nodded. _I can do that...just be polite and confident...yeah, I can do that_. She repeated over and over.

Sarah hadn't really thought about it until now, but as Jareth whisked her down the halls of the castle she found herself wondering just how they were getting to Geoff's castle. It was already well into the evening. Surely it took time to get there? As they walked, Sarah tried to register anything familiar about her surroundings. The hall looked vaguely familiar, but then again, the castle was all made of the same stone.

During her ponder, Jareth brought them to a halt at a narrow wooden door. He clicked the latch and ushered Sarah in before him, and made sure the door was securely shut behind them after they entered. Sarah took a step, and looked up and all around. They were in the mirror room. Why were they in the mirror room? She took another step and tried to relive everything that had happened there a few days ago. Her eyes caught on one mirror in particular. It was on the wall directly in front of her, and it was broken. She cocked her head to one side as she approached it. There was a large feathering, circular crack about waist high. Her jaw tightened and she blushed furiously as she realized just what had caused it to crack. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Jareth's voice just outside of her ear.

"Hmm...wonder where that came from." He said, jokingly and full of pride. Sarah continued to blush until she was the color of her dress. _Was he really going that hard?_ She almost giggled at her own thoughts.

"It's bad luck to break a mirror you know." Sarah said, and nibbled her lower lip to hide her smile.

"It's a good thing I'm not superstitious then." He said, and moved away from her.

"What are we doing in here?" She asked, and turned to see what he was doing.

"You asked me what this room was for once, if I remember correctly." He said. He was standing with his back to her, looking over the door from where they had entered. Sarah took a few steps to join him.

"You said it depends...so I'm assuming it does more than one thing." She said, and looked up to him curiously. Jareth nodded and reached into his coat pocket to pull out a small metal pendant. Sarah narrowed her eyes on it. It looked like one of the door knockers from the Labyrinth. "What is that?" Sarah asked.

"A party favor." Jareth said, and reached out to place the pendant flat against the wooden door. Sarah's eyes followed and watched as the pendant grew until it was about the size of a dinner plate. Her eyes widened and a small smile formed on her lips. Magic was always exciting. "Could you please step away for a moment?" He asked, and she was all too eager to comply. She watched as Jareth stepped away as well and was careful to stay out of the line of the door as he made his way to the other end of the room. Once there, he reached out for a mirror that was roughly the same size as the door and moved it to stand directly in line with it's reflection. Sarah observed with intrigue, there were two doors now.

Jareth rounded the back of the mirror and made his way over to Sarah. She took his arm and waited expectantly as he stepped to bring them between the door and its reflection in the mirror. She almost gasped when there was no reflection of her or Jareth in the mirror, only the door. Without a word, Jareth reached out to the mirror and actually took hold of the knocker. Sarah darted her head back to the _real_ door. Nothing was happening. She turned her head back around just as Jareth began knocking. He then took hold of the latch and eased the door open.


	26. The Ignorance Of Bliss part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Sarah gaped. _How in the hell did that just happen?_ She looked up to Jareth, practically bouncing on her toes and he returned a small triumphant smirk. He paused, and cocked his head slightly then, like he had just remembered something.

"Before we go-" He murmured, more to himself than to Sarah, and in a flash, he swooped down and captured Sarah's mouth in a savage kiss. His tongue bored into her mouth mercilessly and it took all of Sarah's concentration not to fall over backwards. Just as she was starting to get over the surprise and respond, she felt something in her cheek.

It was tingling, and cold -very cold. It was a piercing, burning feeling, like she was sucking on an ice cube. She tried to pull away from him, but he brought a hand to hold her face in place as he continued to devour her mouth without explanation. There was so much force, such -animalism. She didn't understand. What was the reason for this exactly?

Sarah winced and whimpered. The cold in her cheek was almost to the point of pain, and she couldn't do anything about it. She started murmuring pleas of release into his mouth until finally he bit down on her lower lip and pulled away. She stumbled back and cupped the side of her face, and then ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek. _What the hell was that?_ She glared at him accusingly.

"What the hell?" She blurted. "What did you do?" She stared at him like he had sprouted another head and took a few precautionary steps back from him. Jareth couldn't have looked more indifferent.

"I believe I just kissed you." He said, and tilted his head innocently. Sarah wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Why was it so cold?" She specified.

"You remember the charm I removed from you?" He asked, and took half a step towards her. He didn't think she would be this startled.

"Yes...I thought that was the only one. You removed another? In my mouth?" She asked, unable to understand why there was a blizzard in her mouth. Jareth shook his head.

"No, I put one on you." He said. Sarah's brow drew, and her eyes widened. She looked -appalled. She tore her eyes away from him and dashed over to the nearest mirror. She opened her mouth and pulled on her cheek so she could see inside; low and behold, there was a small tattoo looking brand on the inside of her mouth. It was a circular, tribal-looking design. She opened her mouth wider so she could get a better look.

"You put a charm on me? Why?" She asked, and sounded utterly terrified. Jareth frowned slightly as he watched her.

"I told you only a short while ago that you would need a protection charm this evening, remember?" He asked, and couldn't help but sound a little offended by her reaction. What did she think he did? Didn't she trust him? Sarah's body relaxed immediately and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Why was she so panicked just now? He had told her about it before hand after all. She trusted him not to somehow bewitch her, he had no reason too. Her shoulders sagged as she turned to face him, feeling a little foolish.

"Yes, of course. You just startled me is all..." She said, and ran a hand down the side of her face. Jareth continued to frown.

"I told you I would keep you safe. No one, not Severin, not anyone can harm you now. That mark is infused with my magic, you are now a part of me just as the magic that binds you is. If any harm may approach you, you will be shielded by my magic and I will know immediately. Do you understand?" He asked her. His tone was deathly serious. Sarah lowered her eyes to the floor, mulling over his words and then raised them back up to Jareth.

"Yes. I understand." She said. Her voice was a light quirk. Jareth took a deep breath and offered his hand out to her.

"Now then, may we finally be on our way? I don't take to being late, and we're already more than fashionably." He said and kept his expression stern as she took his hand. He turned and took a step towards the doorway. There wasn't much silence before Sarah quirked up again.

"Jareth, why did you put it in my mouth?" She asked, only realizing how silly her question sounded after she had said it. Jareth didn't respond immediately, and looked straight ahead as he pulled her through the doorway. He seemed unfazed by what happened next.

"It is less detectable...as no one but me will ever examine the confines of your mouth." He answered. It was almost comical at how serious he was when he spoke. A part of Sarah's mind was thinking of an appropriate retort for that, but the majority was too blown from what had just happened. They were just in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She'd watched as he pulled her through a mirror -a flat plane- and now...they weren't. She widened her eyes and gaped.

"How-what? What just happened?" Sarah asked, and stopped to take in her new surroundings.

They were in a massive hall, with dozens of doors lining each side. The walls were a dark blue-grey and were sleek as if they had been carved and polished. She noticed that each door was different. She turned around and saw that the door they had come out of was in fact the door to Jareth's mirror room. How strange. Jareth placed a hand on the small of her back and ushered her along.

"Geoff gave me a token upon accepting his invitation, a way to make traveling here easier." He explained. Sarah nodded but continued to gape, her previous anxiety now forgotten.

"Oh." She quirked, because that was all she could muster.

Jareth led her down the vast hall to a set of extremely large double doors. She actually had to lean back to lookup at them, and her mouth hung open just a bit.

"Try to remember what I told you about staring." Jareth mumbled. She looked up at him and saw his face was set in a stone expression, and noticed the way he held himself straight as a plank as he stared at the door. He removed his hand from her back and held it up between them. Sarah understood this gesture and placed her palm flat against his and mimicked his boring stare into the door. "Straighten your back." He murmured again. Sarah swallowed her breath and stood like a plank just as he was. He seemed tense. Why was he tense? Should she be tense too? A new flare of worry struck her hard as she stared blankly at the wooden beams of the door. "Breathe, Sarah. I don't want you passing out on me. Oh, and one last thing. You are to refer to me as Your Majesty this evening." He whispered once more. She took a deep breath, he was right. Her corset was obscenely tight. She really would pass out if she didn't control her breathing. She took one slow, easy breath after another until her heart rate settled into its normal rhythm and tried to focus away from the disappointment that came with the second half of his statement. She didn't notice Jareth had turned to her. "Are you ready?" He asked. And before she could respond, the giant wooden doors breezed open and the air filled with the sounds of riotous merriment.

* * *

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes, and found it nearly impossible not to gape all around. What Jareth had said about the Fae constantly trying to outdo one another was right. The ballroom was absolutely magnificent. Everything, absolutely everything, was made out of pure gold and bronze. The groom glinted and glowed until it made the very air around them hazy. The room was ovular, and the dance floor was set down into the floor, leaving a wide ring around the outside for guests to eat, sit and chat. They had entered at one end of the oval, at the other there were two huge winding staircases that curled up to a second level that was a balcony overlooking the dance floor. Between the staircases was another large door, and in front of it was a grand throne that was made of smoked bronze. There were long mural-like paintings running along either wall, that depicted both beautiful and horrific scenes of the Underground and its creatures. Above their heads, there was a group of flying acrobats, twirling rings and fire as they swung from one bar to the next. On the ceiling itself was a carving of a panther's head surrounded by fire. Two hammers were crossed beneath its jaw. She tried hard not to gape. She really did. The party was already full swing, and was packed just as it was at Jareth and Severin's gatherings. She felt Jareth's grip on her hand tighten in warning, and she quickly ducked her head away.

Looking at her more immediate surroundings, she saw that there were two guards standing on either side of them. They weren't any kind of creatures she had ever seen. They were huge, tall and muscular, with dark grey skin and pointed ears. They wore metal armor and carried giant cleavers. She turned away from them and stepped closer to Jareth.

"His Majesty Jareth the Goblin King, and his Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth!" Came an echo from somewhere. Sarah scanned the room once more, but the source of the voice was no where to be found.

Suddenly, Jareth turned to her and gave a small bow. His eyes darted up to hers expectantly, and she quickly reciprocated the gesture. She saw the shadow of a smirk on his lips before he raised himself and tugged her down the small set of steps that led into the room.

Jareth leisurely, yet hastily led Sarah deeper into the common area of the hall and into a small open section. He stopped and turned to her once they were out of earshot.

"Jareth-Your Majesty, this is insane." Sarah murmured in awe. Jareth rose his brow at her.

"Sarah, we've only just arrived." He said, and actually gaped at her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She spat, and shot her own eye brows up when she realized she'd just apologized. "I mean. I- Urgh. I'm trying. This is just a lot to wrap my head around. What do we do next?" She asked, trying to distract him from her apology faux pas. Jareth rolled his eyes and simultaneously scanned over the room.

"Well, that's really up to you. Would you like to dance? Or get something to eat? I know you haven't had dinner yet. Or I could introduce you to some people." He said, listing off one course of action after another. Sarah stopped listening after the fourth option, and blinked at him a couple of times.

"You want to introduce me to people?" She asked, though her winded tone made it seem like she was unaware she'd actually said it. Jareth paused mid-sentence, and frowned.

"Yes." He answered, and he sounded depressed by the fact. Sarah continued to blink at him.

"Why?" She asked. Jareth's back stiffened, as if he was caught of guard by her question.

"It's part of the plan." He said, forcefully, like that wasn't the whole truth. Sarah's mouth dropped open, and she took a breath as if about to speak, but instead to lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I think I would like something to drink, please." She said, and brought her eyes back to his. Jareth brow drew on her. He looked uncomfortable. His look was another reminder that something more than just Severin was going on with him. She didn't have enough courage to face it yet, though. So for now, she decided to ignore it.

Jareth ushered over a passing waiter and took two glasses from his tray. Sarah observed that this servant had the same grey skin and pointed ears as the guards, but this one was much shorter and very very skinny. She was drawn from her observations when Jareth handed her a glass. She brought it to her lips and took a small sip. _White wine? _She thought.

"Do you like it?" Jareth asked, with his head tilted to one side. Sarah looked up from her glass, unaware that he was watching her.

"Uh, I suppose." She said.

"You were giving it a very perplexing look just now." He said. There was a crease in the corners of his eyes that came with his small smirk.

"I've just never had white wine before. Actually, I've never had wine at all before dining with you." She said, and took another small sip. Jareth blinked at her.

"Really?" He asked, and sounded genuinely intrigued. His lips curled in a boyish grin. Sarah gave a him a small questioning smile and turned away from him to hide her bashfulness.

"Nope." She spoke into her glass. Jareth's grin stretched into a small sneer.

"Interesting." He said, and looked at her like he had some deep dark secret while he took a sip form his own glass. Sarah continued to hide in her cup. It was a little strange, being so teenage-giddy with the Goblin King, but at least she wasn't anxious anymore.

"Jareth! There you are! It's about time you showed up!." Both Sarah and Jareth looked up suddenly to see a man approaching them fast. Sarah blushed and eyed Jareth, who returned her sideways stare. How embarrassing to be caught making goo-goo eyes at one another.

She took her eyes away from Jareth so she could focus on the man, and realized she knew him. Well, she didn't _know_ him, but she recognized him. It was the bald man she'd seen in the hall yesterday. He was much much larger close up. This time he was wearing black leather dress robes. There were horns of various lengths and sizes on the shoulders of his jacket. Sarah wondered what sort of creature they came from.

"I don't think I've missed much." Jareth responded, and pulled Sarah close to wrap an arm around her waist. The man was standing directly in front of them now. Sarah fought her panic. What if he knew she was watching him?

"No, you haven't." The man said with a laugh. His voice was so deep -unnaturally so. "Have you spoken to Geoff yet?" He asked. Sarah caught the man's stare out of the corner of her eye and tried to look anywhere but at him.

"No. I figured I would enjoy myself first." Jareth said. Sarah peered up at him, she couldn't tell it he was being sincere or not. She didn't realize the man had turned his attentions directly on her.

"And I can see why. You are quite a vision, My Lady." The man said. Sarah's eyes widened when she realized he was talking to her.

"Uh-thank you, Your Majesty?" Sarah replied. She was unsure of what title to call him by. Was he a king? The man smiled broadly, creating a dimple in either cheek.

"Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Barkus, lord of the Castle Beyond the Shroud. It is my pleasure to meet you." He said, and took Sarah's right hand to plant a chaste kiss upon it. Sarah gaped, openly, and bluntly. Did title really mean that much to these people? He wouldn't have given her a second glance if she was carrying around a wine tray. Sarah's eyes darted up to Jareth, who gave her a small shrug.

"You are very kind. My name is Sarah, and the pleasure is mine." Sarah said, hoping that was a good enough response. Barkus released her hand and gave her a smug smile. Sarah's eyes narrowed on it for a moment. She knew that look, it was the same look Jareth had when she thought he knew something she didn't.

"She is very beautiful, for a mortal. She will do well here, Jareth." Barkus said, and turned his attention back to the Goblin King. His tone was surprisingly serious. Jareth nodded, as if they were secretly talking about something else.

"I thank you for the compliment. Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe I owe my lady a dance." Jareth said, not taking his eyes off his comrade. Barkus gave a slight bow and stepped back. Sarah looked between the two and realized they were leaving and rather hastily gave him a curtsy, to which Barkus grinned and gave Jareth one final nod.

"Until we meet again, My Lady." Barkus drawled, just as Jareth whisked her away. Sarah turned away, and felt like a hundred pound weight had just been lifted from her shoulders._That wasn't so bad._ She thought.

"Where is the Castle Beyond the Shroud?" Sarah asked Jareth once they were in yet another secluded area of the room.

"In the Shadow Lands." Jareth answered, as if Sarah would have any clue as to what the Shadow Lands were. Sarah paused and looked over the dance floor. Everyone was moving so fast, twirling around in perfect synchrony, how did they do that?

"Oh." She responded. Jareth was about to ask her if she even had any idea as to what he was talking about when he caught sight of her daze.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked instead. He found amusement in the way she was awed by something so common to him. Sarah turned back to him, confused.

"I thought we were going to dance anyway?" She retorted.

"Yes well, that was more of an excuse." Jareth said. Sarah pursed her lips at him.

"Why? Lord Barkus seems nice...did I do something wrong?" Sarah asked, now worried. Jareth gave a soft huff.

"No, you did excellent. But Barkus tends to have a ...gluttony for humans. And I didn't very much enjoy the way he was staring at you." Jareth explained and almost laughed at the utterly appalled look she was giving him.

"You mean he wanted to eat me?" She tried not to exclaim. Jareth actually did laugh at that.

"No. By gluttony, I mean he likes humans very, very much. Think of it as a fetish if you will. He was restraining himself out of respect for me." He explained further. Sarah's brow drew with a different kind of appall. _Ok, so he didn't want to eat me for dinner but for dessert? I thought he was being perfectly gentlemanly...maybe there was a reason I got such a weird vibe in the hall yesterday._

Jareth couldn't help but smile at her turmoil. It was true that Barkus had an unusual craving for humans, but he was glad for it. Jareth was able to use that aspect of Sarah to persuade him to join the ranks during their negotiations. There were strange and dark creatures in the Shadow Lands, creatures that could prove to be a significant aid if the time came. However, having him as an ally didn't mean he could be completely trusted. He had taken a perverse interest in Sarah from the first mention of her name and had been more interested in meeting her than in negotiating contracts. He trusted Barkus's men to follow him, but he didn't trust Barkus to be alone with Sarah. While they were all safe and friendly tonight, Jareth didn't want to push temptation by dangling Sarah in front of him for too long. There were enough eyes on her as it was.

"Ok, I think I would like to dance...but. I don't know if I can do that." She said, and pointed a dainty finger towards the crowd. Jareth took her glass from her and placed in on the tray of a nearby servant. It was strange, they seemed to be right there when you needed them.

"You'll do fine." Jareth said, and took her hand to lead her onto the dance floor. As they started to descend the steps leading into the pit, the were met by a pair of women exiting the dance floor. Sarah thought nothing of them, but once they caught sight of Jareth the duo b-lined it straight for them. Sarah braced herself.

"Your Majesty." The women said simultaneously, and curtsied very very low to the floor. Sarah's brow twitched. _They called him Your Majesty? Not Jareth?_ When they stood, they both wore wide beaming smiles and their eyes were fixated solely on Jareth. Sarah then scowled. She knew the look they were giving him. She looked up from the corner of her eye to catch his reaction. Instead of seeing none -like she would have preferred- His expression was cold, angered almost, and he made no move to respond. She didn't know if she liked his reaction or not. The two women didn't seem to notice. "We've been missing you, Your Majesty. It really has been too long." One of the women said. This one had auburn hair, done up in bundles of curls. She wore a shiny yellow dress that made her waist too small and her chest too large. Sarah scowled further, she didn't really want to be here for this.

"Yes, much too long. My bands have nearly all faded away." Said the other. She looked similar to the first, but her hair was darker, and she was a slightly thicker build. She pouted her lips and held up her wrist to twirl from side to side as she spoke. Again, Sarah was confused. _What? _She wondered. She didn't have too much time to think however, as the first woman took a step towards Jareth and placed the tips of her fingers against his chest. Sarah's eyes followed.

"We missed you the night of the Festive. Perhaps tonight?..." She let her voice trail off, and ran her tongue along her teeth. Sarah thought she should feel angry, outraged even, but she didn't. She felt -low, like she was the one out of place in this encounter and actually went to take a step back when Jareth tightened his grip on her, and kept her in place.

Jareth brought his free hand up to gently remove the female's and deposit it back to her. He eyed them sternly, and held Sarah firmly by his side.

"Shia, Mia, I don't know if you've noticed but I have a date tonight." He said, forcing the sweetness in his voice. The women raised an eyebrow and looked down at Sarah, as if just noticing her for the first time.

"We don't mind. She's welcome to join if she wants." The closest woman said. Sarah felt a rock form in her chest. _What? I know I've been tied up and whipped but I'm still pretty new to all this. Does he really do that with multiple people? And what does she mean bands? Does he hurt them? Nothing he's done to me has left a mark for more than an hour. What else is he into that I haven't found out yet?! _Sarah's thoughts screamed. She felt very, very out of place. She lowered her eyes and scanned the room for an escape.

"I am content with my lady's company, and my lady's company alone." Jareth said, with clear warning. The woman frowned and pouted, though she didn't look angered. She stepped back to join the other woman. "Mia, Shia, I'd like to introduce you to the Lady Sarah. Sarah, these are the Duchesses of Elwire, the elven kingdom -Shia, and Mia." Jareth explained and gestured that the hands-y one was Mia and the dark haired one was Shia. Sarah tried to stand tall, but years of submissive insecurity were hard to just erase.

"A pleasure to meet you." Sarah said, and gave a slight curtsy. The women tilted their heads to one side as if they didn't understand, and returned the gesture. It was strange, they didn't seem offended by Jareth's rejection.

"And you, My Lady." They said in unison. "If thy King's bed proves too large, please, feel free to seek us out. Enjoy your evening, Your Majesty, My Lady." They said in turn and then proceeded to continue up the steps and away from them.

Sarah was abashed, completely, and totally abashed. She turned to Jareth, and he was only slightly surprised by the fire in her eyes.

"What was that, exactly?" She murmured through gritted teeth. It wasn't so much that she was jealous over what had just happened, but the fact that she was just plain horrified by it.

"Pursuits of the flesh are...more casual in my world than in yours. Especially at gatherings." Jareth said, and purposefully kept his tone stale.

"I can see that... Do you-what-ummm." She stammered. There were about five different questions she wanted to ask him right now. Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. "When was the last time you -with them?" She asked, frightened of what his answer may be. She assumed Jareth was no novice, but it wasn't exactly something she wanted to think about. Jareth looked at her sternly for a moment.

"You really want to know?" He asked. Sarah almost paled.

"Yes." She answered, regretting the word as she said it. Jareth took a breath, unsure if he wanted to answer her as well.

"The night of Severin's ball." He said and watched as her eyes widened with some unnamed emotion. She opened her mouth as it to speak, but she couldn't decide on a response. "Though, it was before I procured you." He added, feeling the need to redeem himself, and then furrowed his brow for a split second. Why did he feel uncomfortable admitting this to her? Sarah closed her mouth and scowled.

"But that would mean..in Severin's castle?" She asked. Jareth couldn't fight the sly smirk that crawled across his lips.

"Like I said, it's much more casual here. There are rooms where many of the guests will couple or group in tonight, as well. It is almost expected." He said and grazed his eyes around the room. Sarah pursed her lips, and looked down, deep in thought.

"And your ball?" She asked, and looked up to meet him straight in the eye.

"If you're asking about fidelity, I have not bedded any other since you came to my castle. Though, in truth, such a notion means little here." He said. He was about to say _means little to me_, but the phrase caught in his throat. Sarah continued to scowl.

"Does that mean-" She started to say.

"Not if you don't want me to." Jareth interjected. He knew monogamy meant a great deal to mortals, and truth be told, he really had no desire to be with anyone else. That fact should have struck him as odd, but it didn't. Sarah looked at him for a moment, testing him, before she looked out over the crowd once more. She wanted to ask him why it mattered what she wanted. She was the slave, he could sleep with whoever he wanted. Then she remembered she wasn't a slave tonight. -_Tonight_.

"Can we please dance? I need a minute to take all this in before you introduce me to anymore of your cohorts." Sarah asked with a sigh. Jareth smiled, while she'd only just had a small taste of Fae culture, she was taking it very well.

"As you wish." He said, and led her down the final few steps and pulled her into the crowd.

  



	27. The Ignorance Of Bliss part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Sarah smiled broadly for the first time that night. She couldn't believe she was actually dancing, and she was good at it! Well, no, she wasn't, but Jareth was good and he was a strong lead. Her smile grew and grew as he carried and twirled her amidst the sea of blurring faces. Jareth remained quiet and reserved, allowing her to settle her worry and enjoy herself like he had wanted. His kept his expression unwavering and stoic, secretly keeping part of his attention on those around them; but when she looked up to him with those wide glistening eyes of hers, his own eyes couldn't help but soften. She was really having fun, for some reason the notion was almost as unbelievable to Jareth as it was to Sarah. She looked so innocent and pure. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him he wanted to see her like this every day, every time she saw him. The light in her eyes had the power to burn him alive, and he wanted it to. For a moment, he gave in to her, and lost himself in the way her midnight hair twirled around her and the way she giggled when he dipped her low. A haunting smile appeared on his face, and for that split second it was like there wasn't a worry in the world. They were having fun, with one another, like any couple should. It was in that moment that he realized he actually thought of them as a couple. Yes, he was planning on marrying her, but the consequences of that notion had fully sunk in yet. He'd kept himself focused on Severin and protecting Sarah. But right now, none of that mattered. He loved this girl, broken and beautiful, and after the way she was looking at him, there was nothing left for him to hide behind.

"Your Majesty? Are you ok?" Sarah's voice called through the mist clouding Jareth's mind. Jareth blinked and looked down at her, unaware of what was going on around them. "The song finished." She added, and gazed at him with perplexed eyes. It was then that Jareth realized he was still holding onto her, and rather tight at that. His eyes sharpened immediately and darted around the room. Sarah's brow worried at his reaction, he looked angry. She wasn't far off, as Jareth was innerly chastising himself for allowing himself to become distracted. How long had they been dancing? Once he regained his equilibrium, he peered down to see the worried look she was giving him and softened up instantly.

"Would you like to go again?" He asked, apparently back to his light and cheery mood. Sarah blinked at him, like she knew he was covering something up and then did a quick once over of the crowd around them.

"I think I would like to take a breather for a minute or two." She said and stepped away from him. This whole time she had been wrapped up in his arms. No one else was that close, so she thought she should make some space between them. Jareth gave her a small nod and turned to lead her out of the dance floor. They didn't make it more than a step or two before she heard Jareth's name being called out from the crowd. Sarah almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself when she felt Jareth's grip on her arm tighten. She looked up to see him scowling. Why was he acting so tense all of the sudden? Who was it that called his name?

"Sarah, there is someone I must introduce you to." Jareth said and turned slowly. Sarah narrowed her eyes a bit. He had said _must_, not _want_, and his voice was sharp like he was extremely irritated. Shit, should she be worried?

Sarah turned with Jareth just in time to see the small crowd around them dispersing into two halves as a large being cut through them. She could feel the tension pouring off Jareth, and gulped as the figure came near.

It was a man. He was tall, taller than Jareth, and had a very broad build. He wore layers of leather with a long black cloak that had fur on the shoulders. Her eyes widened a bit, even with all the fluff she could see the curve of all his thick muscle underneath. There was a warm glow to his skin, and he had shaggy chestnut brown hair with golden highlights. Her eyes met his and saw they were a bright shinning gold as well. There was a crease in his eyes that made him seem old and wise beyond his years, and it deceived his apparent age of late thirties/early forties. Sarah fought off her blush with all her might. She was a little caught off guard -he was very, very attractive.

"Jareth! It's about time!" The man beamed. Sarah's back stiffened. He had a very nice smile. She blinked and innerly scolded herself. She shouldn't be gawking over some stranger while on someone else's arm. She looked up to Jareth for both an answer and a distraction. "It's not like you to be late." He added on, once he stood directly before them. Sarah's eyes couldn't help but peek back to the too-good looking stranger, and she noticed something -imprinted in the leather of his jacket. It was a symbol. She'd seen it before... A small lightbulb went off when she realized it was the same symbol that was carved on the ceiling.

"I had matters to take care of." Jareth responded. Sarah drew her brow slightly at the utter dryness in Jareth's voice.

"Seeing as you've finally made an appearance, I trust all is well then?" The man asked and eyed Sarah out of the corner of his eye. Sarah did her best to look unaffected. Jareth's arm wormed its way around her waist.

"Yes." He answered, and kept his tone clipped, like he really didn't want to discuss such _matters_. Sarah gave the pair a mental scowl. She knew that whatever they were talking about had something to do with Severin. That was probably why Jareth didn't want to even mention it. But the man seemed confident. _Who is he?_

Severin...she hadn't thought about him for a while now. That was good though, Jareth had told her countless times not to worry. She took a step back from the situation. Was she worried?

"Good, because I didn't approach you to discuss them." The man said and turned his head down to Sarah, who shrank to the size of a mouse under his gaze. His eyes looked...predatory. "My, my, you must be Sarah. I have heard a great deal about you, my dear." The man said, and bowed down to take her hand and give it a gentle kiss. His lips lingered over the back of her hand, and he darted his eyes up to hers. "Though seeing you now, I believe I may not have heard nearly enough." He added, and brushed his lips against her hand one more time before standing. Sarah gawked, partially from his charm, but also because of the fact that he already knew who she was. She opened her mouth as if to respond, but had nothing to say. Her worried little eyes glanced up to Jareth for help.

"Sarah, allow me to introduce you to our gracious host, Geoff Grandor." Jareth said, with absolutely zero of his once present tension. Sarah closed her mouth and turned back to Geoff.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty. From what I've seen of it, you have a very beautiful castle." Sarah said with a bow, and was surprised with her own grace. She picked her head back up to find the Ogre King staring at her fiercely, or maybe it was just his eyes...

"Your words are very kind. This castle was mined out of the very mountain. This room itself is carved out of solid gold." He said, and although his statement was pride-worthy, his tone was completely level, like he was distracted by something -or focused. Sarah realized it wasn't just his pretty face that made her riled. There was something about him, like he had an ulterior motive. It made her nervous. But, didn't everyone here have ulterior motives? Even Jareth?

"That is quite impressive." Sarah answered, and stepped closer to Jareth's side. Geoff's stare was unwavering, like he'd completely forgotten Jareth was there. A conniving smile stretched across his lips.

"Jareth?" Geoff said suddenly, not taking his eyes off Sarah. His wicked grin was still growing. Sarah darted her eyes up to Jareth, who couldn't have looked more at ease. _What is up with him?_ She wondered. "May I borrow your lady for the next dance?" He asked. Sarah blanched. _What?!_ Sarah felt a small flare of panic shoot across her brain. _He told me I would be on his arm all night, he wouldn't let me out of his sight. I can't dance with this man! What if he isn't safe? Like Barkus? What if I get too far away from Jareth? What about Severin? Where is he? Nonononono._ Her mind was making a slow but steady ascend up the anxiety scale. She'd told herself she could handle this night as long as she had Jareth as an anchor. Leaving his side for any one moment was not an option.

Jareth eyes flashed down to Sarah the moment he felt her back grow rigid with Geoff's question, and he almost frowned. He should have warned her about this.

"Of course." Jareth said, and bowed as he handed over Sarah's hand to Geoff. Sarah's eyes widened and burned into him, ready to explode. _I thought we were taking a breather! _She wanted to scream at him. He could sense her panic about having to leave him, and purposefully kept himself from looking at her.

Geoff smiled broadly, like he'd won some glorious battle, and took hold of Sarah's hand.

"One dance." Jareth said, sternly, and held up a finger to implore his statement. Geoff's lips curled on one side before he turned and ushered Sarah to join him at his side._.shit...Jareth! _Her mind whirled. She glanced back over her shoulder with whimpering puppy dog eyes and watched as Jareth's image became smaller and smaller the further they entered the dance floor. And just as the wave of people had opened for the king, so did they close behind him, until the room was so crowded she couldn't see her Lord and Protector, the Goblin King.

With Jareth no longer present to console her anxiety, Sarah turned back around to try to think through the situation. _One dance. It's only a dance. Jareth will be watching, surely. I'll be fine. He wouldn't have let me go if I wouldn't be safe... But, Geoff is the king here, Jareth would have to do what he said anyway..._

She was thrown from her worries when Geoff tugged on her wrist and twirled her to face him. She held her breath as he placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. He was just as stoic as Jareth had been. She could smell the musk of his leather. Her eyes widened with fear and embarrassment, and kept them from looking anywhere but up at him.

"You can relax girl." Geoff whispered, just as the music started to play. He stepped forward, causing her to step back, and so the dance begun.

"I'm sorry, I-uhhmm.. I'm just not much of a dancer." Sarah spat, and tried to concentrate on the movement of her feet and not the naked feeling she got from being separated from Jareth.

"It isn't wise to lie to a king, especially when he's thrown such an extravagant event just for you." Geoff said, flatly. Sarah looked up to him to see he kept his eyes straight ahead, like he was scanning the crowd.

"What do you mean, for me?" She asked. Geoff raised an eyebrow and peered down at her. She frowned up at him, perplexed. Instead of an answer, he simply smirked, shook his head and raised his head away from her once more.

"Jareth is a good friend of mine. Do you know why he has allowed you to dance with me?" He asked. Sarah's puzzled brow only grew more puzzled, mostly with the way he worded his question.

"Um, because since this is your ball you have a higher authority than him?" She guessed. Geoff gave a small nod, like he was holding himself back from saying something.

"He cares for you very much. Such a fascination is highly irregular, and in truth dangerous. Jareth is my friend, and I would give my life for him. He has asked me to bestow that curtesy onto you." He said. Sarah's eyes widened again. _What? Why?_ Before she could respond, she felt his gaze lower down to her once more, so she looked up. "Do you know why we are dancing?" He asked again. Sarah blinked and shook her head. Geoff leaned in and pulled her even closer so he could speak in her ear. "I am the King. Every single eye in this room is on _me_ and _you_ at this moment. If you are given approval by the King and host, it would up your stature invariably amongst the court. The more members of court that know of you, and more importantly are moved in your favor, the better chance you have at surviving." He whispered. Sarah's eyes flickered around the room. He was right, everyone, even their fellow dancers were watching them. It was creepy. Was it because she was dancing with the king? Or because the king was dancing with her?

"I know the reason you are not relaxed is because you fear the absence of Jareth's security. He has allies. They are yours as well, you are safe here, Sarah." Geoff continued. Sarah took a sharp intake of breath, but stopped herself from blurting out all her confusion and curiosity out at him. _So he's helping Jareth? There are more? They're all plotting to kill Severin? What did he mean about them being my allies as well? _Suddenly, things started clicking, like the reason for all the strange looks she'd been getting from certain Fae. All the looks that made her feel like they knew something she didn't. _That must be it, Jareth said this was all a part of his plan, that I was safe. He has people helping him..they must know about me...maybe I really am safe... _She thought.

"I would explore everything you've just said to me further, but I don't think this is the place to do so." Sarah said, feeling confident in her response and felt a small flare of pride when Geoff smiled.

"Beautiful and intelligent. I'm beginning to see how Jareth has-" He started to say as he twirled Sarah away from him, only to have her taken away from his grasp.

Sarah gasped, feeling the urge to flee as she felt herself being pulled from first Jareth's and now Geoff's grasp. She was still twirling; by the time she stopped however, she was face to face with a familiar red and black jacket. She relaxed in Jareth's arms almost immediately, and rested her head against his chest. She peered up to see Geoff smiling like a scoundrel as he quickly took hold of a new dance partner.

"I said one." Jareth said. Sarah looked up to see Jareth glaring at his fellow king, but there was amusement behind his eyes. Sarah's mind started to follow her body and relax. Maybe they really were friends? Perhaps there really wasn't anything to worry about? Though her conversation with Geoff spurred far more questions than answers, she felt like she could actually stop worrying and enjoy the night for what it was -a date with Jareth. Yes, a date -with the Goblin King. She may be his servant at the castle, but tonight they were a couple. Yes, she would enjoy herself tonight, and worry about tomorrow when it came.

"His Majesty told me why you let me dance with him." Sarah murmured as Jareth led her farther and farther away from the Ogre King. Jareth gave her a quick glance.

"Oh, really." He replied, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Sarah looked up to meet him in the eye.

"Yes. He's your friend?" She asked, wanting to keep their conversation light. Jareth looked at her oddly and tilted his head to one side, like he wasn't quite expecting that particular question.

"Yes. We've been in alliance for centuries, but I'd say we have a _friendship_ as well." He said. Sarah looked past him contemplatively.

"You said you wanted me to meet people. Lord Geoff said he wanted people to see me. Is that the plan?" She asked, quietly. Jareth raised an eyebrow at her, but tried to keep his demeanor indifferent.

"Part of it." Was all he said. Sarah looked down from him, but resided to be content with her intel. There were too many people around to talk about things, and she still hadn't seen Severin yet.

* * *

The night progressed rather smoothly after that. Sarah discovered a new found passion for dancing, and lost herself to all the lifts, dips and twirls that came with it. She felt more at ease, knowing that there were those within the crowd secretly looking out for her. She'd spy Geoff, or even Barkus and couldn't help but smile at them. They were actually looking at her, noticing her. She was a person now, not just a faceless wine tray. Jareth seemed to relax as well, like he had the first time he danced with her. He'd laugh with her when she tripped, and stare down at her with misty eyes when she smiled. She felt so close to him, so...cherished.

She'd met a few more King's and Lords within the dance floor. Apparently, the little pale man she'd seen in Jareth's castle was the Lord of the wood Imps in the Azue forest, where ever that was. She'd also met Lareon, King of the Elves, who was also Shia and Mia's uncle. Then there was King something something of the trolls, and Queen Leyla-or whoever of the Ice lands. It was strange, she'd served all these people at two events, and they hadn't noticed her once. Now however, it was like they couldn't get enough of her. Jareth had said they were superficial but...

"I believe Leylanah has taken to you." Jareth said, and twirled her under under his arm. Sarah smiled as he pulled her back in.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"The way she was eyeing you. I wouldn't be surprised if she requested your company this evening." He said. Sarah blushed and gaped at him.

"I didn't realize that's what you meant by taken." She said, and tried to hide herself within the mass of his cape. The pace of the dance had picked up exponentially, she would need a break soon.

"For not knowing how to dance, you seem to be doing rather well." Jareth said and ran his eyes down her as they stepped this way or that.

"About that...can we take a break? I feel like I've ran a marathon." She asked, and gave him an exaggerated-tired smile. Jareth grinned and brought their escapade to a halt.

Sarah gasped as Jareth practically jerked her to a standstill. The masses were still zooming around them, yet he brought her closer and started moving in a slow, completely out of step rhythm. Sarah started to fuss. It was like he didn't even notice everyone around them. They would soon be trampled any minute now.

"Jareth!" She gasped. He gave her an impish grin and carried on. "I mean -Your Majesty, what are you doing?" She asked and tried to urge him to move faster.

"You said you were tired, so I slowed things down for you." He answered, completely unfazed.

"We're going to get run over!" She squealed.

"You better hurry up and catch your breath then." He countered, and gave her a devilish sneer. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

Sarah froze. Her heart exploded. All the life vanished from her body and the blood drained from her face. Her feet were suddenly glued to the floor, causing Jareth to trip over her. At first, he thought it just more of her mortal grace, but after pausing to look at her, he too stopped. There was a man in the crowd, with pale dead eyes and copper colored hair.

"Sarah, what is it?" He asked. Her eyes were wide and quivering like she'd just seen the seventh shade of hell. She opened her mouth, but her lip started to quiver, leaving her unable to speak.

Jareth's attention turned dark. He took her by the shoulders and forced her to dance. Something had happened, but the center of the dance floor wasn't the place for her to break down. They needed to move to some place more secluded. Sarah felt her body moving, but she wasn't conscious to it. She tried to tear her eyes away and bring them to Jareth, but she couldn't.

"Sarah." Jareth said, with a low caution and warning. They were moving steadily now, but he needed to get her attention. What ever had affected her had been behind him, so he turned her so she was now facing the opposite direction. "Sarah, what is wrong?" He asked again, more forcefully. Sarah blinked, then looked up to Jareth. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I saw Severin." She spat. Jareth's eyes darkened further, and he kept his attention solely on her. "I-I-I thought I could handle it. I-I thought- But, he's actually here. I just- I can't- I can't see him. Jareth." She pleaded, and as she spoke his name a heavy tear streamed down her cheek.

Jareth tensed his jaw and moved her further into the crowd. There were still eyes on them. It wouldn't be to their benefit if they saw her crying.

"Sarah-" He said, trying to get her attention, but she was becoming frantic now. Her eyes were brimming with panic.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please. I knew he would be here, but- I don't know what to do. Jareth, I can't, I can't, I can't. Why are we still dancing?!" She practically sobbed. Her arms were clawing into him through his jacket.

"Sarah, look at me." Jareth spoke, low and soft. Sarah clenched her eyes shut tight and shook her head from side to side.

"I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I don't want him to hurt me. Don't let him hurt me." Her chest started to hiccup as she fought off more tears.

Jareth stopped completely, in the center of the crowd, and gripped her shoulders hard.

"I said, look at me." He commanded. Like she had always been trained to, she opened her eyes and looked up to him. Wet salty streaks glistened her cheeks. Without another word or thought, he brought both his hands to either side of her face and kissed her. And it was like the world found a new axis. He held his lips to hers, not allowing her to move in the slightest, and absorbed all her panic, all her franticness and fear.

The whirlwind in her mind paused instantly, and it was like time had stopped all together. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and still fought back heavy tears, but the feeling of his lips against hers turned her panic hazy, and allowed her a moment to try and collect herself.

The moment between them stretched, until it became noticeable. Passersby would give them a confused eye as they twirled. Geoff, who had been keeping a special eye on things, stopped what he was doing all together to watch the scene play out. Jareth had been very hostile in dealing with his feelings towards the girl, but what was happening now proved quite otherwise. He was very much intrigued.

After a few eternal seconds, Jareth's fingers tightened on her face, and he maneuvered her mouth into life and deepened the kiss. Sarah sighed heavily through her nose as she slowly came back down to Earth. Geoff, and a few others, were quietly gaping in the background. They'd never seen Jareth this openly intimate with another -a human. And this wasn't the usual party pleasure, this was something different -serious. It was in that moment that Geoff fully realized the true gravity of Jareth's claims, his devotion to this girl, and acknowledged the depths of what they were sure to go through in the near future.

Sarah took one last breath and pulled away from Jareth. Her eyes were still glistening, but she was fairly confident she had it under control. Jareth's gaze was intense, and stone on hers. But there was a softness that escaped the mask, something only she could see. He brushed lingering tears away from her face and waited for her to speak. Members of the crowd had slowed around them, but he didn't care.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm not meant to be here, Jareth. Your Majesty. I shouldn't- I- why am I here?" She asked him. Jareth didn't answer right away, instead, he whisked her away into the dance once more, and drifted them over and up the stairs to a secluded area of the hall. She hadn't noticed before, but there were a series of pillars that supported the massive staircases, draped with lush curtains. He pulled one back and pushed her inside in a gesture so smooth, no one caught sight of it.

"Sarah, you need to relax." Jareth said, and pressed her up against a pillar. The curtains were thick, and managed to block out the noise around them reasonably well. The solitude helped her to think.

"How am I supposed to relax? I'm caught up in a blind charade." She said, despair was lain thick in her voice. Jareth frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, growing more and more concerned for her mental state. _I thought she'd been happy? _He thought. Sarah bit the inside of her lip, and an involuntary tear escape the corner of her eye.

"This. All of this. How many times do I have to say it? What am I doing here? Dressed up like I'm some lady of merit. This is ridiculous. This dress, these people. I'm a slave Jareth! I can't pretend to be anything more than that!" She cried, and slumped against the pillar. Jareth's brow continued to draw, he still had his hands clasped around her upper arms, and it was the only thing holding her up. He opened his mouth to speak, but she wasn't finished. "I know that this is just a part of your plan. And I thought I could play along, pretend for just one night, but I can't do it. I can't lie to myself, and I can't be a part of your plan when I have no idea what it is. What am I supposed to do, Jareth? What is it you want me to do? How am I supposed to act? Why have you brought me here? Please, just tell me, and maybe I can pretend." She was almost sobbing at this point.

"I told you what I wanted." He sad, low and cryptically. Sarah pursed her lips.

"No, you didn't. You told me to enjoy myself, but how can I knowing that there's something else going on, something more important than me in a fancy dress. It's silly. And I feel silly, completely ridiculous. You want people to notice me, why?" She asked. Jareth inhaled slowly, like he was considering whether or not to answer her.

"Sarah, you didn't have these insecurities before you saw him." He observed and deflected. He wasn't sure if she really felt like this, or if it was just the stress of seeing Severin again that was pushing her over the edge. He assumed she would be upset once she spotted him, but he hadn't expected her to be quite this frantic. He needed to calm her down, if she was this upset from spotting him across the room, he didn't want to think of what would happen once he approached her -which would happen. In fact, Jareth was counting on it.

"What can I say, seeing him brings back a lot of insecurities." She said, with forced sarcasm.

"Sarah, you have no reason to feel this way. You know this." He said, and chased her gaze until she looked at him.

"I don't know anything." She retorted. Jareth frowned at the look of utter woe on her face.

"The reason you're here is because I have given you rank among my kind. The reason I am making it a point to have you meet and be seen by all is because the more they are aware of you, the more they are aware that you are with me, the more protection you will have against any future attacks. The penalty against a Lady versus a servant is drastic in comparison. Should he try to harm you again...there would be a greater cost to himself." He explained, most of which Sarah already knew, but still she listened.

"It's just...I knew he would be here, I was preparing myself for it. But, actually seeing him...it made me feel like I should be scrubbing the floors, not dancing with kings." She said, and returned her gaze to the floor. Jareth loosened his grip on her, at least she was calm, finally.

"What was he doing?" He asked. Sarah sniffled.

"Just- talking. I don't know. I just looked over and there he was." She said. Jareth sighed, he'd thought that by leaving her ignorant she would be able to act of her own volition and not worry about everything she had just said; but seeing her now, perhaps it was unwise to leave her so out of the loop.

"Sarah, if it's been this long into the night and you've only just noticed him, it would stand to say that he wanted to be seen. Which means he will be approaching us soon." Jareth explained, slowly, so as to not upset her further. Sarah's back stiffened against the pillar.

"I can't. What will he say? What if he tells everyone I'm actually your slave?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. Sarah, you asked me what my plan was tonight. I've told you somethings, but not all. One of the main reasons I've brought you here, with me, is so that I can observe how Severin reacts to it. I've told you he's scheming something, I need as much information as possible. I hardly think he expected me to bring you here by my side after the night of my ball, or perhaps he did and this is exactly what he wanted. Either way, I need an answer. I know it pains you, but he _will_ approach you. I need you to be ready." Jareth's voice was soft yet precise. Sarah gaped. _He really expects me to interact with Severin? After everything he's done? Or tried to do?_ She frowned at the floor, he really wasn't giving her any leeway with this. At least she knew now, it gave her something to ground herself with.

"I will try." She answered, sounded as confident as she felt, which was naught. Jareth lowered his head and cupped her face with his hands once more.

"You are stronger than you know." He murmured just as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Sarah felt her eyes water again. She couldn't believe everything that had happened between them in such a short time, time that really wasn't as short as she had once thought. She still wanted to ask him about the time difference. If she was right, then that would mean it had been fifty years since Jareth had last seen her, yet he still managed to care for her so. She felt beading tears escape her eyes. She cared for him so deeply, even before she really knew him. Did she know him now? All the time they'd spent together, the meals they'd shared, the conversations they'd had, did that mean anything now? "And you're beautiful. There is nothing silly about you in this dress. In fact, I will see to it you wear them more often." He said, and then went back to kissing her. "I will never allow you harm. It pains me to see you in such fear."

"I'm-"

"Don't even think about apologizing, you've already done so thrice now." He said, and used her open mouth to deepen his kiss. There was an instant passion in his kiss and Sarah couldn't help but succumb to his comfort. He pulled her face into his and claimed her mouth and tongue for his own. At some point, his hips had moved to pin hers against the pillar. Though she could hardly feel it through all the fluff of her dress.

Sarah's hands rose to his upper arms, and braced herself against his demanding mouth. She had an inkling that he was doing this to distract her, help her to calm down, but she didn't care, he was right. She returned his kiss with just as much passion as he was giving her, not caring that they were hiding behind a curtain surrounded by hundreds of the Underground's finest.

Jareth murmured into her mouth, and pushed himself firmly against her. She knew that sound well now, and knew that if she didn't pull away, this would end in something far more scandalous than a heated make-out session.

Inhibited by the ruffles of her gown, she failed to notice Jareth had removed his hands from her face to start working up the layers of her dress. By the time she registered the feeling of his hands, they were already well up her bare thighs. She gasped when he pulled her legs apart and hoisted her up the pillar.

"Shh.." He murmured, and hooked her legs around his waist.

"Jareth...we can't do this." She whispered. Jareth's hands were snaking their way back under her dress.

"Why not?" He asked. Sarah wanted to roll her eyes, even more so, she wanted to just shut up and let him take her.

"One, because we're in the middle of a formal ball, two, because my face is drenched in tears, and three, I'm supposed to be preparing myself for a confrontation with Severin." She said. Jareth moved his lips down to her neck.

"I am preparing you. I wish you could see how relaxed you are right now. Your skin is so soft when you cry..." He murmured with a smile against the crook of her neck. Sarah closed her eyes, he was right, she was relaxed. "I want to make you melt." He added.

"Regardless, I'm not comfortable doing this is public." She said. Jareth pressed his thumbs into the junction of her thighs.

"We're not in public." He countered, and licked a line to her collar bone.

"I know you said this is more casual here but-" She started to say, but gasped once she felt once of his thumbs brush across her center. "Jareth!" She squealed, and started wriggling out of his hold. Jareth gave a low, hungry laugh and hesitantly set her on her feet, though he kept her pinned to the pillar.

"Quiet now." He teased. She pursed her lips at him. "Feel better?" He asked. Sarah thought a moment. She felt a great deal better, to her surprise. Was it just the initial shock that did her in? Or had Jareth actually managed to console her?

"Yes." She answered. Jareth tilted his head and frowned.

"Hmm, too bad. I would have enjoyed making you feel better...I could still -make you feel _better_." He annunciated salaciously. Sarah nibbled her lower lip, seriously considering his proposal.

"I know you could, and I'm sure you will...later." She said. This was the first time she actually told him no. It was a little surreal, she wasn't sure if she should feel awkward or not. Jareth took a step back and peered through crack in the curtain, seeming to not be offended in the slightest.

"Shall we carry on with the show then?" He asked, and took her hand to lead her out of their hiding spot.

"What about my face!" She called out to him. Jareth turned fractionally, and waved a hand in front of her.

"All better." He said and tugged on her arm. She scoffed behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jareth asked, pausing just before entering the dance floor. Sarah nodded slowly.

"Not really...but I will do what you want me to do." She said. Jareth gave her a troubled look that she couldn't quite place. Did she say something wrong? He didn't respond, and simply turned back around and led her through the crowd. It wasn't very long until Jareth's prophecy came true.

"Sarah..." Jareth whispered over her head. He'd spotted Severin moving throughout the crowd, no doubt he was making his way towards them. Sarah's dance with Geoff was a bold move, but it was one Severin was sure not to miss. He just hoped Sarah could hold it together long enough for his plans to go through.

"I know." She responded, and tensed in his arms.

"Just remember-" He started.

"I'm not a slave, tonight." She finished, and he gave a sad smile to the top of her head. After another minute or so, he felt her go as stiff as a plank, and knew he must be behind him. "Jare-mmm Your Majesty.." She mumbled, worriedly. Jareth took her cue and turned around just as Severin encroached those final few steps.

"Ah, Severin." Jareth said, and pulled Sarah tightly to his side.

Severin stood, tall and lanky before them. He looked just as she remembered him. His pale eyes glimmered and he wore a wide brilliant smile. He seemed -ecstatic, about something. But then Sarah remembered to had quite the taste for wine.

"Jareth, my friend." He replied, and annunciated the term friend. Sarah cringed at the sound of his voice. The last time she'd seen him was in the wine cellar at Jareth's ball. "Like the rest of the kingdom, I couldn't help but notice you have a guest." He said and let his eyes slowly roam over Sarah. She hated it when he looked at her like that, like he was planning something horrible that only he could find amusing.

"Indeed." Jareth said, leaving him to make the next move. Severin shifted his weight and turned more to face Sarah.

"You've certainly gotten far in life, haven't you?" He asked Sarah, condescendingly. She couldn't tell if he was actually amused, or just drunk. She took half a step back, unable to speak. He turned his attentions back to Jareth at her silence. "That's a very pretty dress you've put her in. Tell me, has anyone noticed the calluses on her hands from scrubbing our floors?" He asked. Jareth's expression turned to stone, though he was expecting as much.

"She's proven to be quite the lady." Jareth said. Severin's smile stretched.

"Of course she has...I trained her well enough. There's a fine line between submission and proper etiquette, wouldn't you say, Sarah?" He said, and rolled his head over to her. Sarah flushed. The way he was smiling at her...it was like he knew what was really going on, and he just didn't care. "I asked you a question, mortal." He snapped suddenly when she failed to reply right away. She jumped at the snarl in his voice.

"She is no longer yours, Severin. You will treat her with respect." Jareth interjected. Severin sneered at Sarah a little while longer, before straightening himself up and looking back to Jareth. He looked like he was having a blast at her expense.

"Ah, of course. my apologies, I meant no offense." He said, with another bullshit sneer. Sarah wanted to cower, she couldn't take the tension of what had happened at the ball lingering in the background. "In truth.." He started, effectively catching both Sarah and Jareth's attention. "I couldn't be more pleased for you. Love is such a rare commodity these days, and must be harbored like the delicacy that it is." Severin said, sarcastically, and arrogantly, as if he were educating them on the matter. Sarah blinked at him a couple of times. Love? Severin had just used the word love in reference to her and Jareth? She flashed a peek up at Jareth, who was as tense and reserved as ever. Love? The word continued to linger in the forefront of her mind.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that was a blessing." Jareth said. Severin huffed and downed a glass of wine Sarah hadn't even noticed he was holding.

"I believe it very well may be. It isn't every day a King couples with a hammy-down helper." He said, and eyed Sarah and she lowered her gaze to the floor. "You must be very proud of one another." He added. His voice was muffled in his cup.

Sarah took another step back. She was proud of herself for making it this far, but she knew it was only going to get worse. Jareth held her tighter. She wondered if he was getting the kinds of observations he was looking for, because to her it just seemed like Severin was drunk and getting a kick out of degrading both her and Jareth.

"I knew there was always something special about you..." Severin mumbled, and actually reached out to twirl a lock of Sarah's curls around one of his fingers. Sarah flinched, and almost lost it right then and there. His eyes darted up to Jareth's, hinting at something. Jareth's gaze turned black. He was telling him something. Why would he hint at it if he knew? Was he just that arrogant?

Jareth sensed a change in the air then. Sarah was practically quivering, and Severin was egging him on. What was he trying to accomplish? He didn't know if he was thankful or not when Geoff suddenly appeared. The Ogre King had been keeping an eye out for this very situation all night. It was part of the plan, the only part that really mattered at this point.

"Ah, Severin. I was wondering where you had run off to." Geoff said, and patted Severin firmly on the back. Geoff may have been tall and broad, but Severin was just plain tall. It was strange, seeing Jareth as the shortest man in the bunch, but Sarah was thankful for his interruption and wondered if it had actually been planned the whole time -like everything else.

"You know I never stray far from the wine tables." Severin said, quite easily taking his attention away from Sarah and Jareth. He seemed so -at ease with himself, not showing any of the rage or animosity he had displayed in the wine cellar.

"I see you've met Jareth's lady." Geoff pointed out. Of course, he already knew most of the situation between Severin and Sarah, but Severin didn't know that.

"Yes, we happen to have a shared history. Though ours is not quite as extensive as hers and Jareth's." He said. Jareth's ears twitched. Why was he giving away all this? Did he know Sarah had power? Did he know she ran his Labyrinth? If so, then why admit it to him now? What was he getting at?

Geoff nodded, and turned to Jareth.

"Speaking of sharing, and history, I believe it's time I made an announcement." Geoff said, and gazed around the room. Severin raised an amused eyebrow, while Sarah scrunched hers. "Sarah, would you step this way please?" He asked, and offered her his hand. Sarah looked up to Jareth and warily accepted the King's offer. Severin's gaze became more serious, while Jareth's remained stone.

The King of Ogres took Sarah by the hand and lightly made way through the crowd towards the small set of steps leading up to the throne. Jareth followed close behind, and Severin only a few steps behind him. The dancing had stopped, as the entire hall seemed to sense the King was about to speak. He released Sarah's hand on the lowest step, next to Jareth, and continued up so that he could be seen by the whole crowd.

"My guests, my friends, I am honored you have joined me in this celebration of the changing of the seasons, and the renewal of the year's cycle. I am also honored to have been given the opportunity to announce, and host yet another celebration, one that brings me deep personal joy and humble gratitude." He announced. His voice boomed throughout the hall. Sarah watched on, transfixed and confused. She glanced to Jareth, who was standing tall and attentive. She dared a glance back at Severin, who looked like he was about to broil. what was going on? "Centuries upon centuries have passed, and yet I thought this day would never come. My friends, my guests, my brothers in arms, it gives me great satisfaction to announce to you the first royal engagement in over a hundred years! Raise your hands! And give praise and congrats to my dear friend, my blood brother, Jareth! The Goblin King! And his lovely bride, the lady Sarah! Soon to be the first mortal to sit in the throne of Goblin Queen. May her chance spawn the fruits of peace, prosperity, and legacy for eons to come!" He bellowed.

There was a split second of silence, before the entire hall burst into riotous cheer. Sarah's eyes were stuck on Geoff. Her mouth had practically hit the floor. The king gave a grand bow, and lingered as the cheer grew and grew. She turned her head to face Jareth, who was already watching her like a hawk. Her eyes gaped like she was mortified, but she couldn't help it. Her mouth hung open, and she darted her eyes from side to side as Jareth took a step or two towards her. He stood before her, and peered down into her wide disbelieving eyes. He then took one of her hands and brought it to his lips to give her knuckles a long and imploring kiss. Sarah ...just stood there. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think, she couldn't even blink. He was standing no more than a few inches away from her now, and gazed at her like there wasn't a crowd of five hundred or so Kings, Queens, Lords, and Duchesses hounding at their backs.

"I told you, you would not be a slave this night. You are not a slave. Not this night, nor any night to come. I can never make up for the wrongs that have been dealt to you in the past, I can only hope to make your future right. You asked me why I brought you here. I thought it only appropriate that my subjects and peers got a chance to meet their future Queen." He spoke so that only she could hear. Geoff had tactfully taken a few steps back.

Sarah continued to gape, completely and totally mind-blown, fucked, and boggled. _I'm-I'm m-marrying Jareth? He just said I'm royally engaged. To Jareth. Wha? Wh? Why did he not mention this to my before hand? Does he think surprising me like this is romantic or something? That's what this was all about then? Why is he marrying me? Is this just a part of his plan? To see how Severin will react?_ She turned her head back to find Severin gone. She frowned, and looked back to Jareth.

"Is this a part of your plan?" She asked him, confident no one could hear over the applause from the crowd. Jareth looked suddenly taken back, like he was hurt by her words. For a moment, she wanted to take it back, but she had a sick feeling she was right...or was it just lingering insecurity? _Why would he marry me if it wasn't a part of his plot? He's a King...the whole sexy secretary thing I was content with, but marriage? It's completely unnecessary on his part..._ She wondered.

"There are plans, and there are plans. Yes, it was my plan to make you my bride." Jareth said, looking disappointed with her skepticism. Sarah looked down to her fingers. She had a very troubling feeling about all this, and so many questions, but there was a hungry crowd waiting for them to finish their moment, and this wasn't the time or place to open up the kind of discussion she wanted to have. She looked back up to him, having reached some inner conclusion. She'd deal with all the complications later. She'd said she'd try to make tonight simple for herself. Severin had come and gone. Mission accomplished, right? And after everything she'd been through, she finally had something simple, something to be genuinely happy about. She was marrying Jareth, and on a basic note, she wasn't a slave anymore.

"Does this mean I'm free to call you Jareth now?" She asked, glancing up at him through her lashes. He'd been watching the picture show of thought and emotion flashing across her face, and was pleased that she'd decided on bashful. He gave her a small humble smile, and leaned down so he was no more than a hair's width away from her.

"It means a great deal more." He said, and gently stroked her chin with his thumb. It meant more than she could possibly imagine. And maybe that's why he kept her so ignorant; her innocence made everything seem so simple. If she only knew...

* * *

  



	28. The Guile Of Trust part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 21, The Guile Of Trust

* * *

"Damn it all to fucking Hell!" The echo of Severin's roar mixed with the boom of his fist hitting the stone wall rumbled through the hall. He snarled and jerked his hand away, leaving a sizable hole in its wake. He turned and started pacing the room. Goblins cowered in the shadows, too afraid to run away.

"That little fucking bitch."

He wobbled in his rant, still feeling the effects of his merrymaking from the ball. He took a deep breath, and paused, pinching the bridge of his nose and then scowled into the floor._Calm the fuck down..._ He told himself, over and over. The room was spinning around him, he chastised himself for celebrating perhaps a little too soon. But who could blame him? Up until the very end, the night had been something to celebrate. After all, Jareth and Sarah were an item!

The night had progressed as expected, though it surprised him all the same. He knew Sarah would give in. He knew she would tell Jareth what had happened to her. And he was right in his theory that Jareth would rise to become her knight in shinning armor. It didn't take long at all. He was able to sense the removal of his charm the moment it happened, which meant Jareth had to have seen that part of her body. Which meant they were having a most intimate moment. Yes, everything was progressing smoothly; though when he'd said he'd wanted to move things along, he hadn't quite expected the pace of events to escalate so quickly.

"That fucking fool plans to marry the wench?! How ridiculous can he be? Does he have any idea what he's doing?" He snarled aloud. _Yes, he knows exactly what he's doing. Fuck._

Of course, Jareth's proclamation of marriage was the perfect confirmation that everything was falling into place. While at the same time, it was a massive hinderance. He let out a hard sigh, and stalked over towards the nearest chair, and practically threw himself in it. He'd expected -hoped- to see Sarah at Geoff's ball, he'd expected to see a spark in Jareth's eye, but the end bit could make his plans go either way. On one hand, Jareth's proposition was a clear indicator that the Fae was foolish enough, and desperate enough to fall right into Severin's hands. In one move he'd blindly let all of the Underground know he'd fallen in love with the girl. Severin brought his fisted hand to his lips and snickered. After a moment, he glanced off to the side and conjured something in his free hand.

He brought the object close to his face and intently flipped through its pages -it was a book. A tiny, red, leather-bound book to be precise. His eyes settled on one page in particular.

"What no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl..." He said, and then laughed. "Heh, no one but me." He then muttered, cryptically, and closed the book before him.

So much time...so much close and calculated planning... it was all coming to an end. All his hard work, it was going to pay off. He'd wondered why there was a portal going directly into a mortal teenager's room. It didn't take much digging to find the single most important thing in bringing about the downfall of the all mighty Goblin King. Who knew such a tiny book could be so powerful? But words held volume, and there was so much more written in this particular book than met the eye. There were things -things only another Fae could pick out. To any mortal, the story was a simple fairy tale; but to him, it was an in-depth layout of Jareth's weaknesses, his mistakes, and his inevitable demise.

"Almost four years I've spent training that creature, and she has done marvels.." His anger started to dissipate. Colorful memories of his time with Sarah came creeping through. Yes...he'd done well with her, though perhaps too well. Jareth was going to marry her after all, which was one step farther than he wished things to go.

The downside to Jareth's proclamation was the fact that Sarah now had an almost impenetrable wall of defense made up of half the Underground standing between her and Severin. And that was a problem, as the next phase of his plans required getting her back. As long as Sarah remained a domestic, reacquiring her would be relatively simple. If she had title, title as the Goblin Queen of all things, any move against her that was less than completely successful would most certainly result in an all out war between him and all of the Underground. Severin knew this, and knew that Jareth knew this as well. What ever rational still remained in Jareth's head gave tell of his own scheming. Severin knew Jareth was well aware of his plotting -he'd made it obvious enough, but he was taking it farther than desired. That was both good and bad. Severin had made sure Jareth was aware and suspicious of his actions. His suspicion would cause him to drift closer to Sarah, and the need to protect her would become the motivation for everything that was now happening.

Yes, Jareth loved the girl, that much was clear, and it was all that mattered. He'd achieved his goal. Sarah's mysterious powers were at their heightened state, he was sure of it. _That must be why Jareth's taking so many precautions...he knows, that I know. What a fool._ His thoughts murmured. No one but Severin and the Goblin King himself knew what lurked within the sweet and innocent mortal. Jareth had gone through so much trouble to cover up his mistake when it happened, but as the years went by, the Goblin King's anger and pride had snuffed it out, leaving one little hole. But that's all it took. He'd learned a lot from his digging - he'd learned about the past and about how Sarah fit into all of it. He was almost giddy when he stumbled upon the book she kept in her dresser. What no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers... Yes, now that bit was intriguing. What were these powers? Why did Jareth grant them to her? And why did he try to cover it up so feverishly? After much insightful theorizing, things started to fit into place. He had no solid evidence as to what Sarah's powers might be, but he had a solid theory that he was sure would prove to be true. At the same time, he was betting everything against an idea. It was risky, and dangerous, but he'd never been so sure of himself.

After confirming his ideas, he'd dug a little further -into Jareth himself this time. It'd been so long since the incident, and time since then had been rather interesting. As he looked back on the years, Severin started making certain connections. Like the fact that this dark period Jareth was in only started after the girl's run, and that it progressively worsened as time went on. Research and more research led him to make the connection -theory- that Sarah's power was only as strong as Jareth would allow it to be, though how strong he allowed it to be was not his decision. The power of love was a wonderful thing. And so came Severin's steady stream of experiments.

It was a fantastical situation. Severin had remembered the way he'd rejoiced upon hearing the news. Love was strong to all, but it was stronger to a Fae. Love, wasn't just a concept or a feeling, it was a force, a power. It was unstable, and unpredictable, the strongest and most powerful of magics. Any Fae in their right mind knew to stay as far away from it as possible, it was too erratic, too anarchist. But love was a force of its own will, and should you fall prey to its pull, the results of its control were wild and unexpected.

That was what Jareth had fought so adamantly to cover up -his mistake. He'd tried to hide what had happened between him and a mortal girl, because what had happened was something more. Love was a devastating force, tragic and ironic. It affected each individual differently, hence why it was tabooed. And the way love had affected Jareth? Well, Severin had his theories, ones that he was soon to put into motion. And if he was right, the Goblin Kingdom would have a new ruler before this was all over.

Severin looked up from his contemplations. If Sarah became Goblin Queen, there would be no touching her, the repercussions would be too great. Which meant he had to act before then, and knowing Jareth, it wouldn't be more than a week of two. Also, after seeing Sarah at the ball, he was sure Jareth had placed a charm of his own on her in lieu of the one he removed -he needed to go about that detail carefully. It was probably a trigger, some kind of defensive magic that would ignite at the sense of threat or danger. Hmm..

He sat up in his chair and waved a hand out in front of him. A tall mirror appeared in its wake. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. He wasn't particularly happy about jumping ahead of schedule. He would have liked for more time to pass before he executed phase three, but Jareth had backed him into a corner, leaving him no other choice.

"Krougal." Severin snapped. A few seconds passed, and then a small, shadowy silhouette appeared in the reflection of the mirror.

"Yes? Your Majesty." The Goblin replied.

"It's time I put you to use." Severin said, his teeth glinted from behind his smile like razors. Krougal recoiled slightly, and looked off to the side.

"Of course, Your Majesty." He said. His voice was weak and submissive, knowing he was still absent of his King's good graces. The night of Jareth's ball -he was ordered to send Sarah to the wine cellars, somewhere secluded. Though...he wasn't supposed to go looking for her. But a Goblin's mentality only reached so far; he didn't know why he'd been ordered to do so, but surely there would have been no harm in checking up on the poor girl? He hadn't gotten any physical reprimand from Severin yet, as he was still working undercover in Jareth's castle, but the indiscretion was not to be left unpunished. The Goblin knew that much.

"I think it's time our lovely Sarah came home, don't you think?" Severin asked. Krougal fidgeted in his spot.

"Yes, My Lord." He answered. A sickly sneer spread across Severin's face.

"Very good. I want you to bring her here -but not right away. I want you to wait a day or two." He said. He had seen how surprised Sarah was with the announcement this evening. It was likely Jareth hadn't made mention of his decision at all. The aftermath of tonight was sure to bring about some interesting developments, developments that could only further his own cause. He'd give them a day or so, another day in which to spurn their love even further. The stronger Jareth loved her, the stronger the weapon she would be.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Krougal answered with a bow.

"You've failed me once already. I don't recommend doing so again." Severin said, sternly. A slight tremble ran down the Goblin's spine, knowing what tortures awaited if he failed a second time.

* * *

Sarah sat against a cool stone wall, with her knees hugged to her chest and her cheek firmly pressed against them. It was cold. The frosty chill of the air nipped at her lips, but the massive layers of her gown kept her just warm enough. She sighed and squeezed herself tighter.

It was quiet. She was alone, finally able to think. She frowned into the stone floor of the balcony. For hours her mind had been at a nearly catatonic state, but now that she finally had the time and space to think...her mind drew a blank.

"Royally engaged...to Jareth, the Goblin King." She murmured, voicing the echo of thought that had been bombarding her all evening. Why? "Why didn't he tell me before hand? Why not prepare me? Couldn't he see how unsure I was to begin with?" She shook her head and frowned further. She didn't understand. _As if I didn't have enough stress trying to deal with Severin... _This night had been an emotional roller-coaster to say the least.

She'd had absolutely zero time to process the gravity of her situation once her and the rest of the world found out. She'd been forced to compose herself instantly. She had an image to present, and did her best to smile and look as thrilled as she should have felt.

Deep down, she was ecstatic, truly. Never in a million years did she picture her life in such a way; after everything that had happened...she deserved this. But, for some reason, it just wouldn't surface. For so many years, she'd been living in a false sense of optimism, convincing herself to be happy with anything and everything for the sole sake of her own sanity. But- after her time with Jareth... He'd stripped everything from her, to the very core. She was left bare and raw. There was nothing to hold her back, nothing to hide behind. The happiness she felt from there on out was true, but it was fragile. It was her wall of optimism that kept all her tortures and insecurities at bay, and Jareth had blown it clean away. She was thankful to him. She was free now, free of the chains around her heart and soul; but that meant that whatever was left of her had to be rebuilt from the ground up, and with everything that was going on -the scheming, the secrets, and surprise marriage especially- she was finding it difficult to hold the new pieces together.

She let out a long sigh and looked up. She gazed over the Labyrinth in all its blue and silver hues. This was the closest thing to the outdoors she'd had since being in the Aboveground. The fresh air made her feel revitalized, and calm -something she needed right now. She closed her eyes. _Jareth, the Goblin King, my husband -forever. Queen Sarah, The Goblin Queen, wife to Jareth...forever._ She murmured these sentiments over and over._ How in the world did I go from maid to Queen, exactly? When did this change occur? Is it natural that I don't believe it to be true? Do I have a right to be skeptical? Or do I just put all my trust in Jareth? Like I always have..._

Her mind drifted to the ball only a few hours ago. Her and Jareth's moment on the steps hadn't lasted long before the crowd demanded their attention. There were so many faces...so many smiling faces. Everything was moving so fast, everyone was talking so fast. She had no choice but to plaster a big fat smile on her face and go with the flow. There was no time to think. No time to react.

The crowd was eerie. So many smiles...she couldn't tell which were true and which were sneers. Who was an ally? Who amongst the sea of congrats actually meant it? Jareth was as sterile and composed as ever, constantly keeping one hand on her elbow at all times. He smiled, and accepted each and every congratulations with seemingly genuine gratitude. He didn't notice the worrying strain plaguing Sarah's smile.

The night progressed with no room to breathe. Before she knew it, they were in the center of a celebratory dance. She'd tried to speak up then, but her mind was still in shambles and whirled around her with the rest of the crowd. As the night went on, Sarah found herself building a dam between her conscious and the cacophony of thought crashing like tidal waves through her mind. She pushed it aside, and told herself that they would be returning to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City eventually...she would talk to Jareth then. Or...so she thought. By the time they returned, Jareth had abruptly deposited her in his chambers and left. He didn't give so much as a hint as to where or why. She sulked about the room, feeling more alone than ever. The whole night, Jareth had been at her side. He smiled, and held her close -but he never once spoke to her, and there was a level of detachment that left a cold chill on the back of her neck. She didn't like it, his distance. She didn't understand, what was going on, what was happening, why Jareth was acting the way he was, why it had to be a surprise?

She rolled her head and looked to the moon, and played over Jareth's declaration in her mind. _He said I'm not a slave anymore...but I didn't even get a choice in my own wedding. Of course he didn't have to ask...but still..._ There was another pang of melancholy with that thought. As wonderful as tonight was, it was another reminder of the life she could never have, the life that was taken from her. At this point, her frown was so deep it may have hit the floor. _Why am I so depressed? I should be thrilled! Exultant! I'm marrying Jareth! The man who creates, inhabits, and offers me my dreams... Why am I not happy?_

She looked away from the sky and returned her gaze to the lonely tile she'd been studying for quite some time now.

"I am happy..." She murmured, because it was true. There was just so much shock to her system. She needed to talk, needed to talk things through with Jareth. His strange behavior, his reasoning for having Sarah at the ball in the first place...how could it not be a part of his plan against Severin? That seemed the clearest and most solid explanation. _Why else would he marry a slave? He's risking everything for me... _A very small part of her echoed that he was doing all of this because he loved her, that it was love that was making him so reckless -just like Severin had warned her of. She scowled this time. She so desperately wanted to believe Jareth loved her, but she was too guarded to let herself be disappointed and utterly crushed if she proved to be wrong. She cared for Jareth like nothing else, and didn't think she would be able to handle it if she let herself believe only to be dead wrong in the end. But what did that say about her? How did she feel about all this? She cared for Jareth, prayed for him, saw him as a savior. But did she love him? Could she even feel love? After all the pain...could she dare subject herself to the risk of a broken heart? Yes.

She felt his presence before she heard him. She didn't look up, and merely lowered her head back to her knees. Jareth stood for a moment, observing, and then hunkered down to join her on the floor of the balcony. He was quiet. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye; he had one leg extended, the other pulled up with one arm resting against his knee. He was staring straight ahead, gazing out at the stars that had so intrigued Sarah only a few minutes ago.

"You look very sad." Jareth said, after an eternal pause. Sarah let out a long breath, but still wouldn't look at him.

"I can't get my dress off..." She mumbled, which was true. After Jareth had left her so hastily, she'd tried removing her gown, but couldn't reach the tight knots of her corset. In a frustrated huff, she resided to simply let it be.

"I can help you, if you like." He offered, his voice was soft, careful, but had that familiarly delectable undertone. He knew that she wasn't very stable at the moment, and yet he let her deteriorate to such a state. Sarah hugged herself tighter.

"I'm fine." She said, and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. Jareth was quiet, and continued to observe. He wasn't quite sure how to go about this. He was still learning how to offer comfort. He'd expected Sarah to be lively and adamant, asking questions and demanding answers, for once he actually wanted to tell her what was going on. "You left rather quickly...is everything ok?" She quirked up. Jareth turned to glance down at her. Why was she so sad?

"Yes...I apologize. There were matters I had to see to." He said. Sarah slumped her shoulders, resting her full weight on him.

"Oh." She said, disappointed that she hadn't actually gotten the answer to what she had meant to ask. Jareth's brow drew on her.

"I had to meet with some of the men who were scouring the ball." He offered, sounding unsure of himself. Sarah quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I had eyes watching things...to make sure we were safe...and to watch over Severin's actions." He said. Sarah's depression lessened slightly, slowly being replaced with intrigue. She liked it when he told her things, knowing he really didn't have to. "I wanted to speak with them right away, hear what they had seen."

"And what did they see?" She asked.

"Nothing too unusual. Though, he left very quickly after Geoff's announcement." He said. Sarah scowled a bit. She'd momentarily forgotten they hadn't discussed the _announcement_yet.

"So, the night was a fail then?" She asked. Jareth shifted, and looked at her more intently.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You said the purpose of tonight was to gather certain observations..." She muttered.

"I don't believe those were the words I explicitly said."

"You told me you wanted to see the way Severin reacted to us. Did you get the kind of observations you were looking for?" Sarah's voice was small and sterile, and trembled slightly from the chill of the air. Jareth narrowed his eyes on her. He could have sworn it was distaste he heard in her voice.

"Yes." He answered. Sarah waited to see if he would elaborate. He didn't. She wanted to huff at him.

"Can I ask what?" She spoke timidly, and tensed as if expecting reprimand for asking.

"You no longer need my permission to ask questions, Sarah." He answered. His voice was soft, yet strong, as if trying to reinforce his words. The undertone in his statement held volumes.

"What was it that you found?" She reworded. Jareth took in a deep breath.

"He seemed unusually cheery while speaking with us, did he not?" He asked. Sarah tilted her head slightly, contemplating.

"Yes, now that you mention it...he did seem a little happy." She said, and scooted a little closer to him to escape the cold.

"I don't think it was the ale." Jareth said. There was a pause, but Sarah remained quiet, so he carried on. "I think...he was excited. To see you there. To see us together." Sarah's brow drew tight.

"What? Why? That makes no sense." Sarah said, while shaking her head from side to side. Jareth let out a long breath. There was so much she didn't know, so much he couldn't tell her -so much he would never tell her.

"It does." He murmured -distractedly.

Jareth had enlisted the aid of the Azuan Wood Imps to keep track of Severin's actions at the ball. Not much to his surprise, they had reported that he had been trailing circles around he and Sarah the entire evening. After the way their encounter had progressed, Jareth was sure of one thing -Severin knew. He knew about Sarah, and what's more is that he wanted Jareth to know that he knew. What he still wasn't sure of, was the extent of what he knew. It was obvious Severin had somehow found out that Sarah was a runner of the Labyrinth, but what else did he know? The idea of Severin plotting against him was understandable, what made no sense were the tactics he was going about in pushing those plots. Why had he given her to Jareth in the first place? Why was he letting him know so much of his true motives? If this all had something to do with what lay within her... no, the way he was going about it made no sense at all. Why was he so happy to see Sarah at the ball and yet went running for the hills when he found out they were engaged? The most obvious answer to that question would be that Sarah's part in this wasn't yet finished, which meant he was thrown off by this new added line of defense.

What ever was going to happen, it revolved around Sarah -as it always had. As long as he could keep her safe and secluded, all would be well. He needed to arrange their marriage fast, something large and public. An affair the scale of this would usually take months to plan, but Jareth would be damned if he left Severin with a window that large. In the meantime, he would keep her close. She was safe within the castle walls. Nothing could get in that he didn't want there.

"How so?" Sarah asked, her soft voice utterly shredding through his daze.

"He gave you to me, Sarah. He attacked you under my guard. Whatever he's planning, you are the key to it." He said. Sarah looked up at him then, all wide-eyed and curious.

"What? What do you mean, I'm the key?" It was her own voice that brought back the memory of Severin's prophecy _you're his greatest weakness, and you'll be his greatest downfall..._ It was like a new meaning had come to those words. _What did he mean? What's really going on? _For the first time, Sarah began to think outside the box of her cage. All this time, Jareth had been saying Severin was plotting against him and she needed to be protected. But what else was behind those words? Why did she need to be protected? Why was she taken in the first place? Was there something more? Was it not just a random coincidence? Never had Sarah felt so out of the loop as she did at that moment. What wasn't Jareth telling her? She knew there were things concerning Severin that he kept from her, and up until now she'd been perfectly fine with it.

"He knows I care about you, that I will do whatever I need to to protect you. Any sort of connection is weakness, and weakness is easily exploited." He said. It was strange, the way he was tip toeing around the issue.

"He told me -the night in the cellar- he told me that I was your weakness...I told him that was ridiculous, that you had no weakness and if you did it certainly wasn't me. He'd said that maybe I wasn't, but I would be. Is that what he meant? When he'd warned me about telling you..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes." Jareth interjected before she could find her tongue. Sarah's head darted up to his.

"You knew all this? He told me not to tell you or you would go to war, and here you are gathering troops. He said I would become a weakness, and here you are telling me I am. You knew all of this, and you let it happen? If he really is plotting something you're walking right into it. Why?" She babbled, confused, concerned, and desperate. There was so much she didn't understand. She'd been forcing herself to make the world and this new life of hers as simple as possible, when in truth it couldn't be more complicated. She'd been blind before, but now her eyes were starting to open and she'd be damned if she closed them again.

Jareth stared straight ahead, as if weighing a number of responses to give her, and then sighed.

"What Severin doesn't know is that even though I plan to walk straight into his clutches, I also plan on walking out with his head. If Severin wants a war, I will be ready." He said.

"I'm still not worth it." She murmured.

"You're worth the world." Jareth snapped, the words completely bi-passing his mental filter. Sarah tensed against him, but said nothing. "I vowed to you I would never let him harm you again. I will never let him get his hands on you again. I can't-" He cut himself off before he could spill anything further. He couldn't let her fall into Severin's hands. His life, his world, -her world, everything would be at stake.

"Jareth-" Sarah asked. Just the sound of his name on her lips was enough to settle his nerves. "How long have I been away?" She asked. He drew his brow on her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"After...after I won Toby back, how long was I away? How long was it until you found me in Severin's dance hall?" She clarified. Jareth tensed. He hadn't expected such a dramatic shift in direction. Why was she asking that of all things? She still hadn't brought up their engagement.

"You were gone for four years." He answered, monotone.

"How long was it for you?" She specified even further. There was a pause.

"Forty-nine years, seven months, and twenty-three days." He said. There was a heavy silence between them. Sarah blinked at the tile floor. _So I was right? That means the story Maab told me about really was me? And...everything Jareth had done...was because of me._

"That's...a long time." She said. Jareth seemed to ease up with her response.

"Yes...Needless to say, I was quite surprised to see you waiting Severin's ball." He said with a small, almost forced laugh.

"I'm surprised you even remembered me." She said. Jareth frowned. For someone so strong, she was so insecure. He blamed Severin. Briefly, he wondered what she would be like had she never been taken, had none of this ever happened to her. He imagined she would be a different kind of beautiful, full of light and empty of pain. He wished he could take away her suffering, take away all that held her back and marred her spirit. And yet, he loved the woman she was now. He loved her broken innocence, and the resilience of her soul. He wondered how she might change if she never went through any of it, and wondered if he ever could have fallen in love with her if she hadn't. He frowned. It was his love for her that had gotten her taken in the first place.

"No one else has beaten my Labyrinth, Sarah. That is a feat worth remembering." He said, putting his wayward thoughts on hold.

"Were you angry?" She asked. Jareth leaned his head back against the wall. Why was she bringing up the past all of the sudden? Surely she should be more concerned with her future?

"Yes...and no. You were gone a very long time, and time has a way of ...changing one's outlook on things." He said.

"You...when I fist came here...you said you wanted to hurt me. I don't blame you." She said, and dipped her head low.

"Theorizing, and committing, are two different things. I don't think I could have ever harmed you like that." He said. His voice was sharp and sterile. He didn't particularly enjoy the path she was leading them down. He could sense the self-loathing she was subjecting herself to. Why? Did she feel undeserving of becoming his Queen? Was that what this was about?

"Why?" There was a pause. Why was she fishing down this road? She was searching for an answer, a very specific answer, would he give it to her?

"Because you deserve better than that. It isn't right that you feel you should be hurt." He answered. Sarah scowled.

"I don't." She responded, sharply.

"Isn't that what you've just said? You don't blame me for wanting to hurt you? You ask me why I didn't? You're searching for a reason, and that's not right. You're stronger than that, I know you are." He said, and turned towards her. She was still staring at the floor, so he brought his hand to her chin and tilted her head up. "I know there is a fire lurking behind the mist in those eyes. Why are you acting this way?" He asked. His eyes scanned hers viciously. He didn't understand why she was being so desolate. Hadn't she been happy and full of smiles only a few hours ago?

Sarah stared into the brilliant blues of his eyes, the first contact she'd made with him since they left the ball. She felt her throat tighten as if to hold back a sob. What was wrong with her?

"Why didn't you warn me about tonight?" She blurted. Jareth froze, and blinked a couple of times.

"Warn you?" He asked, and became even more confounded by the clouds that gathered in her eyes. Why was she so upset?

"Don't act so baffled, Jareth. Why didn't you warn me we were getting married? With everything that was going on..." She called out, exasperated.

"I didn't think that was something that required a warning. And, I didn't want to burden you with the added pressure." He said, completely devout. _Ignorance is bliss_, was the obvious ideology of the night. Sarah stared at him intently, narrowing her eyes on his seemingly genuine face. _He really doesn't understand? _She asked herself. He returned her stare, and frowned. "Is that what's bothering you? Are you not happy about our engagement? I thought-" He started, and paused as he tried to find the words. "that would make you happy. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy." Sarah continued to stare, only now her brow sagged with worry.

"Jareth, why are you marrying me? I know it's because of Severin -I mean, giving me title will make me safer, I know that -but. I-I don't-" She cut herself off, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You just said I deserve to be happy, and that you thought this would make me happy. Are you doing this because you think you owe it to me? Because you don't. You don't owe me anything, Jareth. You've done so much for me already. You don't need to marry me. I'm more than happy the way things are. I don't need expensive dresses or prestige, and I most certainly don't need your guilt or pity. I just need you." She said.

There was a strange pause between them then. Jareth tilted his head slightly, and a ghostly smile haunted his face. His hand still held her chin, and began stroking it with his thumb. She was staring up at him with wide beaming eyes and a beautiful pouting frown. It made him smile further. There were times when she said things, things that gave tell as to what a fine Queen she would be. And this was one of them.

"I have never pitied you. And my guilt is my own, I will give you none of it, because I deserve all of it." He said, and tilted her head further so he could stare her straight in the eye. "But you _do_ deserve to be happy. And I want to make you happy, tell me how." His eyes were soft, softer than she'd ever seen them.

"Ask me." She spat without thinking. Jareth blinked at her again, and she blinked back. "You said I'm not a slave anymore. That means I have a choice in my own life, but I really don't have any. You made the decision that I would marry you without even a thought as to my consent. A few hours ago I would have been fine with that. It wasn't my place. But...by your own hand..I'm not anymore. Which means it is my place. Marriage...should be one of the most important steps -decisions- in life, and as fucked up as my life has turned out, I would like it to stay that way -a decision. So, I want you to ask me. Ask me to marry you." She explained, all in one breath, and quickly darted her eyes away from him. She felt embarrassed all of the sudden, having to ask him to ask her.

Jareth narrowed his eyes a bit, and cocked his head to one side like he didn't understand.

"This will make you happy?" He asked, his eyes were significantly sharper. Sarah bit the inside of her lip and nodded as best she could. He was still holding her jaw. "Sarah, will you marry me?" He asked. He sounded both sure and unsure all at once.

Sarah pursed her lips in a sad little smile.

"Yes." She replied, and then a true smile creeped across her lips. The innocence and pure joy in her eyes made him smile as well. Was that all it took? Was it really that easy to make her happy? Then he remembered how grateful she was over the simplest of things -how not to take anything for granted. It was probably a mechanism she used to pull herself through the day. It was a bittersweet trait. It made her humble, and wise, but it was born of pain. He lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss, dismissing the thought.

"Come, let me help you out of that dress." He murmured into her skin and slowly rose them both to their feet.

  



	29. The guile Of Trust part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Sarah stood against the railing of the balcony. The stone was cold against her bare feet, but the morning sun cast a warm glow that made it bearable. There was a soft breeze that blew open the slit of the blanket she held around herself, so she pulled it tighter. The Labyrinth looked so different during the night, it was so frozen and pristine, nothing like the lively, animated being it was during the day. She sighed and rested her jaw on the heel of her hand.

As she scanned over the scenery, her eyes caught on the changing walls and paths that moved throughout it. She stared on with awe and appraisal. _How in the hell did I manage to solve this? _She wondered, and then recalled all the help she'd gotten along the way. -Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, even Jareth himself. They had all helped her... She frowned as her eyes made trails from one side to the other.

"Where are my friends?" She asked the wind. _Maab had said that anyone with knowledge of that day had been taken away. What did that mean? Did Jareth kill them? _She thought back to her days Aboveground. She'd continued talking to her friends for quite some time after she left, but after two years or so, they just stopped answering. Where were they? Where they ok? Did Jareth do something with them? She gripped the blanket concealing her otherwise nude body tighter. She didn't have any solid reasoning to think Jareth had hurt them, but then again, she knew he was more than capable of it.

She sighed and leaned further against the railing. She'd always been too afraid to approach the edge, they were so high up. But after last night...after this morning, she felt like the weight of stress and tumult she'd been carrying had started to melt away. It was uplifting. She felt...stronger, like she had some kind of reinforcement behind her shaky soul. This new sense of certainty was undoubtedly the result of Jareth's -endeavors during the late hours of the night and the wee hours of early morning.

A sly smile curled Sarah's lips with still-fresh memories of last night. Jareth could be so vicious and kinky, and then he could be soft and tender, and then he could be both all at once. She was too distracted to notice he had come up behind her.

"You shouldn't be out here wearing so little. You'll catch a draft." Jareth said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him.

"I like being outside." There was an awkward dot dot dot moment hanging on the end of her sentence. Jareth squeezed a little tighter and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I know..." He replied. The prospect of the great outdoors had been plaguing Jareth's mind for quite some time now. He knew how much she desired it, knew how caged she must feel, but it was too dangerous to have her outside the castle walls. Regardless of Severin, Sarah would always be a threat, a weakness to him. If anything -if anyone ever got their hands on her, it would be dealing with one Severin after another. The safest thing to do would be to keep her within the castle walls at all times, but he knew that would not sate her for long. If he was with her she would be safe...but he also wanted to grant her the freedom of being on her own. Needless to say, he was deeply conflicted over the matter. Thankfully, Sarah didn't seem to be pressing the issue.

"Jareth?" She quirked up. He answered by raising an eyebrow down at her. "I want to ask you a question...I'm not sure, I don't want you to get mad or anything." She said. Jareth became more attentive then, and moved to turn her in his arms so he could face her. "Do you know what happened to my friends?" She asked. Jareth's brow rose with her question._Friends? What-_ Then it clicked, the Dwarf, monster and knight. Truth be told, he hadn't thought of them in ages.

"Yes." He said, ominously. Sarah tensed a bit in his arms.

"What happened?" She noticed that Jareth always answered her questions directly and specifically, in the sense of the words she used. It reminded her of when Hoggle had told her she needed to ask the right questions. She'd never really thought about it until now. Jareth's brow drew on her, it was a look of discomfort, something that put Sarah on edge immediately.

"Well, my first thought was to have them executed." He said, and paused, catching sight of the gasp Sarah tried to hide. "But- you needed them, so I simply put them into -protective custody, you could say." He answered. Yes, he'd wanted to torture and kill each one after Sarah had left, but he couldn't. Sarah wanted them, needed them, and at the time her powers beaconed he oblige. But, they needed to disappear, to be kept safe. So, he locked them away. First in the dungeons beneath his castle...

"What do you mean? Where are they?" She asked, with just a hint of outrage, and hid the flare of relief at the fact that he hadn't killed them.

"In an Oubliette." Jareth answered. It was a fitting place, seeing how he forgot about them.

When Sarah returned to her world, there was nothing Jareth could do about it. He had begged, practically pleaded for her to stay, but she had refused. He was aware of the change that had occurred during her run, she needed to be protected -for his own sake- and that was why he begged her not to go. He needed to keep her under thumb, incase she and her burning will ever thought to use those powers again. But, she had left, which put Jareth in a dangerous position. She was safe enough in the Aboveground, beings from his world could only travel through very specific portals. Jareth was the only exception. his job -obligation- of Goblin King gave him the power to travel freely between the two worlds, this sole ability made him a very powerful King, but also a very prominent target.

With this ability, he was able to watch over the girl, keep her safe and out of harms reach. He even granted her a portal for which her friends could speak with her from their cells. As the years went by, watching Sarah grow and flourish became a chore, one that he grew to resent and detest. His anger fed from this, and turned him dark. He now hated the girl he once begged to stay. The sight of her smiling face made him cringe with disgust. It was like she was mocking him.

It was his anger that pushed him away. He became spiteful of her, and in a fit threw her friends from the comfort of their prison cells into an Oubliette, somewhere they would be safe and yet forgotten. Still, he continued to watch her, writhing in the sadness and discomfort she felt with the absence of her friends. Never once did she mention him, ask about him. From then on out, his visits grew far and few. He hated her. Hated what she had done to him. Hated that she hadn't stayed. After a while, he stopped watching over her completely. Spitefully ignoring her and refusing to admit she had any hold over him. That was the biggest mistake he could have ever made. In his anger, in his carelessness, he'd left the portal unguarded. It was only a matter of time before someone discovered it.

"What!" Sarah exclaimed, practically jumping at and away from him at once. "Why?" She asked. Jareth stiffened into a plank, his demeanor becoming dark with memories of the past.

"It is their punishment." He said. The hard coldness in his voice made Sarah back off immediately.

"I-Uh oh.." She stammered. She wanted to ask to see them, to know they were ok. But, if that was their punishment, then there was no point arguing over it. Jareth was the king, he could have done far worse to them if he wanted. She knew that much, and knew to appreciate it. "For how long?" She asked. Jareth took in a sharp breath._ Forever_. He wanted to say, but the hurt he could see pooling in her eyes made him hesitant.

"Depends." He answered.

"On what?" She asked, gaping up at him wholeheartedly. Jareth narrowed his eyes.

"Circumstances." He said. Sarah waited a moment. His stone mask wasn't budging on this. She drew her eyes away from him and turned in his arms.

"Oh...I'm just glad they're alive, and safe. Thank you for not having them executed." She said, recoiling into herself. Jareth frowned, he didn't want to displease her, but there was no way he was letting those fools out. Well, there was a way, but Sarah didn't know about it. And if Jareth got his way, she never would. The sooner this whole Severin ordeal was over the better. He could keep Sarah, keep her secret a secret, and all would be well. If there was no suspicion, there would be no digging, and maybe one day he really could let the fools out of their hole. One day.

"It is what you wanted. Them to be safe- to have the reassurance of their company..." He stopped himself. It reminded him too much of their encounter in the Escher room.

Sarah watched him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed -uncomfortable- with the course of their conversation. His eyes were hooded from her, as if he was thinking of something, something far away from her and their conversation. She knew that look, he was hiding something, holding back on her. She frowned. They'd had such a pleasant morning, she wanted it to stay that way.

"When will we be married?" She asked, changing the subject. It worked, as Jareth seemed to snap out of his daze with a blink.

"Soon. Within the next week or two. I would have us married right now if I could, but the scene needs to be public-" Again, he cut himself off, though this time Sarah knew why.

She had turned fully away from him now, and sighed as she sagged against him.

"I never pictured myself -my life- like this while studying for calculus at the MCC..." She murmured. Jareth's brow drew hard and sudden. His eyes snapped down at her profile. Never once had she really brought up her life in the Aboveground. She made brief references every now and then...but they were never direct. He'd wondered if she ever thought about it, how she felt about it. She was taken after all, would she want to go back? Given the chance? A flare of anxiety and anger bubbled through him in a nanosecond. There was no way in hell he was letting her go a second time.

There was a prolonged silence between them, with Sarah staring contently out at the Labyrinth and Jareth staring daggers into Sarah. The ease in her features both worried him and put him at ease. Did she even realize she'd said it out loud?

"Never in a million years did I picture myself marrying you." She said, with a smile. While it was genuine to her, it looked woeful to Jareth. He tried not to tighten his grip on her.

"What did you picture?" He asked, cryptically. His curiosity was only slightly higher than his reluctance.

"Graduation. Picking on Toby when he brought his first girlfriend home. Making just enough of a living to be happy. My parents-" She stopped. Her voice choked suddenly. It was as much of a surprise to her as it was to Jareth. She'd never spoken of these thoughts aloud. She'd contemplated telling Jareth one day, when she thought he would be ready -able to handle it. But the moment just seemed to happen. She gulped down a whimper and focused her eyes hard on the scene in front of her. There was no going back now. "I wonder what they're all doing. I wonder what happened to them after I left..."

The agitation radiating from Jareth was thick and palpable. What ever Sarah said next, it had to be closely maneuvered and manipulated. She'd never come so close to saying those cursed words in all her time with him. And he knew that if she said it, he would not be able to refuse.

"You miss them." Jareth murmured. Sarah's pursed lips quivered as she fought to maintain her composure. He sensed the unease in her, and felt the pull to comfort her, and also felt the pull to take her inside and gag her from speaking any further.

"I do." She said with a weak sob. "It's -it's not fair." She said, and couldn't help the tears pooling in her eyes. Jareth's newfound sense of compassion held her tighter. "Why did all this have to happen? Why? Why did I get taken here? Why couldn't I just live out my life-" She called out, not specifically to Jareth but in general. Jareth's jaw tensed. He knew exactly why.

"Sarah-" He started, and tried to turn her back to face him. He needed to calm her down before she said something drastic.

The sound of Jareth's voice rang through the brief whirl in Sarah's mind. There was a kind of sadness, hurt his voice that brought her back to the here and now. Her brow shot up when she realized how he may have taken what she said. She turned, and darted her eyes to and from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" She said, and cut herself off when Jareth started shaking his head.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked. She bit her lip and looked away from him, practically bouncing on her toes from all the anxiety she was now feeling.

"I-I- I just..." She started, and failed. She didn't regret or want to take back any of her time with Jareth, but at the same time, she just wanted the life she never had. She wanted the choice to have the life she never had.

She was biting her lip so hard now she was sure she would draw blood, and stared up at him with wide pleading eyes. She wanted him to say something, something to make her feel better, anything.

"I understand your loathing and regret for this life, Sarah." His eyes were both soft and hard on hers. She could tell he was anxious, but she wasn't sure why. She interrupted him before he could speak any further.

"No! No -please. Jareth, I- I don't loath where I am now...I love it. I don't regret what's happened...with me and you. I don't. That's not what I'm saying, I just-" She cut herself off again with a huff. She just couldn't find the right words. Jareth cocked his head to one side, giving her his full attention as she sorted through her thoughts. "I- just -" She started up again. "I never got a choice. I never got to warn them, to save them from suffering or worrying over me. I never got to say good bye..." Her voice shrank as she spoke, and her eyes lowered to the floor. Jareth's hands gripped her upper arms, and tightened. "I just wish-"

"Sarah." Jareth's voice was harsh and sharp. His hands jerked on her, demanding her attention. Sarah's head snapped up to his, surprised with his sudden burst of energy. He sounded angry. Why was he so angry? Her eyes met his and were intimidated by the level of restrained rage he kept behind them. Holy shit. "I may have set you free, but I will never let you go. Do you understand that?" His fingers dug into her arms through the thin material of the blanket, enough so that she could feel the tremble coursing through him.

Sarah gaped. She wanted to cry. His reaction was so unexpected. He was so angry with her, so unbelievably angry. Only once had he really been angry with her, and it had resulted in him losing his head and almost raping her. The memory made her shiver, and frightened her further. She took a deep breath and withdrew from him. She knew it was too soon to bring it up. He wasn't ready for it. He thought she was asking to go home, to leave him. That's not what she was asking.

"Jareth, I- " She pursed her lips and looked away from him, afraid of the cold fire in his gaze. His hands were like vices around her arms, but she tried not to notice. "I'm not asking you to take me back. I know I can never leave. I'm yours, I've told you that, I know that. You own me now just as much as you did before." Jareth scowled. It was the truth, the very basis of their situation. She would only be as free as he allowed her to be, but was that really freedom? Or just another kind of servitude? Her logic, it was what he wanted but not what he wanted to hear.

"Sarah, I-"

"I just wish I could have said goodbye. That's all." She blurted, and slowly, semi-confidently turned her head back up to him. The look on her face said she expected a firm backhand.

Jareth's stare was cold, cold as ice. His eyes were fixated on her in a way that she'd never seen before. It made made her wince and recoil. He was quiet, eerily quiet and unmoving; she didn't understand. Did she say something? What was wrong with him? She furrowed her brow on him, confused. She could see the muscles tense in his face as he took a hard gulp, and sensed the tremor moving through his hands on her as if fighting back some dominating force. What? Was he angry? Or- no. It wasn't anger pouring out of him. It was something else, a conflict, a plague sweeping through trying to claim and destroy him from the inside out. _Seriously, what the hell? _She was beyond cautious, and wary when he suddenly broke eye contact and ushered her inside.

"Get dressed." He said, and practically pushed her through the doorway. She stumbled away from him, gathering some distance between them before turning back. Her shoulders were hunkered down in a stance that said she might bolt for the door at any moment.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, timidly. Jareth stepped closer to her. He was just as tense, but his eyes drooped in a strange, pained way. _Seriously? What the hell? What is going on with you?! _She was slowly evolving from being wary to frightened of his actions. Her eyes caught on his hands as they fisted at his sides. He was trying desperately to hold something back. For a moment, she thought he may lash out at her, but a creeping thought in the back of her mind told her this was something different.

"No." He said. The action of speaking seemed to break his tension, and let some mysterious kind of turmoil show through the cracks. He paused to lock eyes with her before quickly strolling over to gather up one of her dresses that had spontaneously appeared over one of the chairs. "Put this on." He said, and threw it at her. He then turned to continue pacing the room. She kept her eyes on him as she quickly shucked the dress over her head.

"Jareth, you're scaring me. Did I say something to make you angry? I'm sorry-" She started to ramble, but stopped when he was all of the sudden before her. His hands wrapped around each shoulder, straightening her up until she stood on the tips of her toes.

"You and your apologies...I'll punish you later." The sternness in his voice betrayed the allure of his statement, making it almost comical. She wanted to smirk at him, but she was too weirded out. He waited until she was fully situated in her clothing before continuing. "Turn around and close your eyes." He ordered. Her gaping mouth closed from any questions she was about to ask and did as she was told.

"Jareth, seriously, what's going on?" She gave in to ask, the tremble in her voice reflected the tremble in Jareth's fists. She almost jumped when she felt his hands gripping her shoulders once again. Only once had he been angry with her, and only once had she feared him. Her paranoia fed her fear until she was practically panting with anxiety. She waited for his next order, for the feeling of his hands against her body to shift, but it didn't. He was quiet, everything was quiet, except for the frantic and erratic pound of her heart. On and on it went -and then something changed. There was a shift in the air. She couldn't quite describe it, but it was definitely there. Her eyes were clenched so tight it pained her, but this small sense of curiosity softened her expression. She waited, and felt him take a few steps to stand in front of her. Her breath hitched in her throat. She knew the feeling of being teleported, but where had he taken her? And why? Did it have to do with punishment?

"Open your eyes." He said.

Rather reluctantly, Sarah did as she was bid and opened her eyes. Jareth was standing in front of her, taking up most of her view. The blue of his eyes burned her with their ferocity. She wondered why he was so close, and then realized they weren't in his bedroom anymore, they weren't even in the castle. She took half a step back and looked all around. They were outside. The sun was bright, and the grass was green. _We're outside?..._ A breath of sweet serenity escaped her lips as she looked from side to side. That's when something else clicked. They weren't just surrounded by sky and grass, there was -a road? No, a sidewalk. What? It took her a minute to bring everything into focus. She felt -disoriented, shocked maybe. She took another half step back to widen her view, when all the air left her lungs.

Jareth quickly stepped in, occupying all of her view and taking her hard by the shoulders. Tears were already pricking her eyes.

"Sarah, I need to know. What is it you want?" His eyes scanned hers viciously, secretly pleading for something. Sarah blinked, fluttering her lashes furiously. She felt like she'd just been hauled off and punched in the face. Her mouth gaped open, and she shook her head in an effort to regain her equilibrium and respond to his question.

"What do I want?" She asked back. Her mind was still trying to wrap around their new surroundings. She heard birds chirping...children laughing...

"What do you want from me?" He specified. Her brow worried once more as she registered the silent dread in his eyes. He wasn't angry...he was upset, why was he so upset?

"I-I don't want anything from you. I told you, I just want you." She answered, and tilted her head as she observed the rampage of thought zoom through his eyes. The absence of anger in his eyes lifted a hundred pound weight off her shoulders, but was replaced by an even heavier weight of worry for both herself and him. Why would he be upset? What could he possibly be worried about? After a moment, he visibly relaxed.

"What else do you want?" She didn't understand. Why was he being like this? What was even going on? Jareth's stare was stone, urging her to respond. He wanted to give this to her, that was his curse, but more than anything he wished he had prevented this situation from ever happening. It was too dangerous. A line had been crossed that for the past 50 years Jareth had pretended didn't even exist. He thought he could manage it, keep it dormant. But it had all happened so suddenly just now. A dark realization plagued Jareth's mind. It was a foolish thought. He was a fool. Sarah scowled in confusion.

"I...I don't know. I want to see my family again. I can't leave you, I won't ask that, but at the very least I want the chance to say goodbye, the chance I never got." She said and shook her head, hoping that was the kind of answer he was looking for. This strange behavior started after she said she wanted to see her family again. _Is that it? Why is that such a big deal? It was only a question.. _Jareth just stared at her a moment, and then nodded and stepped out of view.

* * *

"Jareth?" Sarah murmured, just before a cascade of tears streamed down her cheeks. They were standing on the sidewalk, in front of a familiar white-victorian style house. She knew this place, it was like a dream. They were in the Aboveground. He'd brought her home. A huge smile consumed her face, and was instantly replaced with a grimace and even more tears. She brought a hand to her chest and turned her frantic eyes up to his. "What- Where-" She couldn't formulate coherent speech. So much time, so much had happened and in an instant she was home. She was home. Within the blink of an eye, it was like none of it happened. She was home. She was finally home. She felt an urge to bound up the steps and break down the door.

"This is what you want from me." Jareth said. His voice was low, devoid of emotion. Clearly, he wasn't nearly as happy as Sarah was by their new surroundings. She sniffled, and blinked away the awe. She was home, and Jareth was with her. He brought her home. Why?

"Jareth, what's going on? Is this real? Are we really in the Aboveground?" She asked. She'd turned her head away from her house, the image was too painful. _Why are we here? Why would he bring me here?_

"Yes." He answered.

"But- I- I've been gone for months..." She said and looked to the ground. She spotted her feet against the grey pavement. It was like bring in a twilight zone. She'd completely forgotten about sidewalks. It was then that she realized they were both in their Underground guises. "Wait, what if someone sees us!" She called out and then quickly scanned over her surroundings. There was no one in sight. Jareth remained passive and quiet. She wanted him to take charge of things like he usually did. Surely they should take some kind of cover?

"Sarah-" Jareth's interruption granted her immediate attention. He sighed. "You want to know what happened when you disappeared?" He asked. All her panic and confusion came to a screeching halt with his offer. _He knows? He knows what happened to my family? How? For how long?_ She pursed her lips and nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "When you disappeared ...Your family was distraught -they still are. They blame themselves, but they don't know why. There was a brief investigation, but the lack of evidence suggested you ran away. Your family refused to accept this, they are still looking for you. Incase you were wondering, it's only been four months here." More tears swelled in her eyes, and she bit her lip to hold back any further sobs. She needed to keep calm, to think and absorb all this rationally, but she was finding it rather difficult to focus with the knowledge that her family -her life- was just a short leap and a knock on a door away. _Why did he have to bring me here to tell me this? I could do well without the in-situ._

"I can't stay here. I can't see them. I can't. Why would you bring me back?" She asked. There was no way she could face her family if she had to leave them yet again. -Was that why they were here?- The pain and shock would be enough to destroy parties. Jareth's eyes hardened, brief aggravation surfaced and then mellowed out, but she didn't think it was her he was angry with.

"Because it is what you wanted." He said. His voice was clipped, but had an odd softness to it. It made her uncomfortable. This was all happening so fast, though she still wasn't sure what it even was that was happening.

"But- I can't see them, not if I'm going back with you." She said. Jareth took a deep breath.

"You wanted to say goodbye. You asked me to give you that opportunity. I'm giving it to you."

"Why are you so angry?" She asked, recoiling slightly. Her mind was in shambles -slavery, wedding, home. It was all too much.

"I'm not." He said, and even he could hear the disdain in his voice.

Say your right words, the Goblins said... _Why did she have to say the words? Why did I think I could resist? That I could control the one thing that is completely out of my control?_The moment, the compulsion, it had all happened so fast. And there was nothing he could do about it. He felt the pull, knew he had no choice. And now he was standing on a sidewalk in the Aboveground with Sarah in tow -something he wished to avoid at any cost. _And it happened so effortlessly...this isn't good._ He could only be glad she wished to say goodbye and not something more. He didn't anticipate it to be so strong, it certainly wasn't before. _Everything I have done, I have done for you... _That night. That pivotal moment when his whole world took a turn for the worst. The change, the hold she had over him, it wasn't nearly as strong as this. It caught him off guard. It infuriated him. His lack of control, her ignorance over the matter. How did this happen? How could he let this happen? He didn't understand. He'd hoped to keep it at bay, but he actually felt the urge to push it, to compel it into action. Why was that? What was going on? Was he no longer able to fight against it? He was more wary of Sarah and what lay within her now more than ever. A tragic accident. That was what had happened between them four -no fifty years ago. An accident... And most certainly a tragedy. If she only knew... If she only knew? After what had just happened, he found himself wondering if it would be safer if she knew. That way, she would know how to control it. ...But on the other hand, if she knew how to control it, she could use it against him. Love, it was an unstable force. Perhaps ignoring it was not the best course of action after all. Instead of fading out into nothing, it festered into something unknown.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. He could berate himself over the situation for centuries, but he needed to move things along. The sooner they returned to the Underground, the safer they, meaning he, would be.

"Yes." She answered, and looked him straight in the eye. He looked away from her for a moment, thinking, and then took her hand and led her towards the house.

"Come."

The walk up the front steps to Sarah's childhood home was the most surreal experience she'd ever felt. It was strange, seeing her home. Being home again should have been welcoming, but she was afraid, confused, and suspicious. _Is this real? How could this be real? What is even going on. Why do I feel like I'm going to wake up at any moment?_ She felt like she should be frozen in shock and/or disbelief, but she was happy she was thinking clearly enough to walk without her knees buckling. This was really happening. She was home, and Jareth was leading her there. _Wait, Jareth is leading me there? _Jareth's hand was at the small of her back. He hadn't said a word. She paused before stepping onto the porch. He turned and looked down at her.

"Jareth, I-"

"Trust me." He said, and jerked her up the steps. He seemed irritated again, impatient.

"Jareth, look at us. Shouldn't we be wearing something a little less ridiculous?" She whispered, and watched as his hand rose and paused to knock on the door.

"Ridiculous?" He asked, and rose an eyebrow at her. She had the grace to blush.

"I mean, shouldn't we try to blend in a little more? And what about you? They have no idea who you are. What do I even say? Oh, hey Dad, Karen, I got kidnapped by a faerie Lord and was taken away to a magical world filled with Goblins and Ogres where I was enslaved for four months that was also four years before being bought/rescued by another Faerie who I am now engaged to? Just wanted to drop in and say hi and bye for the rest of eternity?" She rambled sarcastically. Jareth scowled.

"Do you trust me, or not?" He snapped, harshly. Sarah pursed her lips.

"Of course I do.." She said, and looked away from him. Without taking his eyes off her, he continued to raise his hand and knocked on the door.

  



	30. The guile Of Trust part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sarah bounced on her toes, still terribly confused and antsy as hell. With everything going on, she couldn't shake the thought that she was wearing a medieval gown and Jareth was, well...he was Jareth. What was his plan for all his? Did he realize her parents would pop a gasket when they saw her, let alone saw her with a man dressed like the lead from some Broadway rock opera? What would she even say to them? And how in the world could she bring herself to leave? How could she possibly say goodbye? She wanted to run away, to tell Jareth to take them both back to the Underground. And yet, he had graciously given her what she had asked for -an opportunity. How could she refuse when all he had done what she asked?

Something snapped in the dark midst of her thoughts, and she slowly rose her head to gaze at Jareth's profile out of the corner of her eye. _Everything I have done, I have done for you..._

She didn't have more than a second or two to ponder that thought when an echo of footsteps and laughter rumbled from behind the door. She gasped as all the air left her lungs, though this time it was from excitement rather than shock. Her skin prickled as all the hair on her body stood to attention. She knew that laugh. It was Toby. She looked up to Jareth again, more intentionally this time. He could have passed for a statue easily. Blood surged through her brain causing all her senses to heighten to an almost superhuman strength. She'd never been so excited.

"Sarah! Well it's about time you showed up!"

Everything stopped. It was by a single thread that Sarah's mind was held grounded to her body, and in an instant that thread was snapped. Tension became weightlessness. She felt breathless, like all the air had been stolen from her lungs, and at the same time she was alive in a way she'd never felt before. She was gone, floating in nothing but an echo. She could feel her face frozen in a smile that strained to remain confined to the contours of her face. She wanted to move, to react, anything. But she couldn't. She couldn't even blink. She was too far gone in a weightless mist.

Forever seemed to tick by as she choked on her own daze when a noise suddenly broke through.

"Better late than never."

Sarah blinked, an action that felt so rigid and aching it was like she hadn't moved in eons. She knew that voice. Her eyes, which were focused solely on Toby, were now able to actually process that it was _Toby_. At first, he had been beaming up at Sarah, but curiously, he turned his gaze to the side and looked up. His smile broadened. _He's looking at Jareth? Jareth talked to him? He knows who Jareth is? He's smiling at Jareth?_ She whipped her head up as if panicked. She didn't notice how hard her heart was beating.

"Well, you're just in time for the cake. So, I'll let it go." Toby said.

Sarah blinked a second time. Her eyes were so wide she could have been mistaken for a frog. Toby - had responded to Jareth. _What?_ Her eyes flashed from Toby to Jareth a hundred times over and she almost fainted when she caught sight of the small smile lighting up Jareth's face.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Jareth said. His gaze had been focused on Toby this whole time, and now turned to peer at Sarah. She looked...appalled. He cracked a smirk and turned his attention back to the boy.

"Toby!" Came a holler from down the hall. The voice became a face when the image of Karen came waltzing around a corner. "Toby! There you are. Come on, we're all waiting for you to blow out the candles! -Oh, Sarah! You're here!" Sarah was as stiff as a plank when her almost forgotten step-mother suddenly bounded up and wrapped her arms around her. "I wasn't sure when you were coming. You're just in time." She said and then pulled away. Sarah openly gaped. Her arms were pinned to her sides and her hands were tensed like claws. Her first instinct was to consume Karen in the kind of hug she'd never thought she'd give the woman, but she was too shocked. Pound after pound were hitting her psyche. Her eyes followed when Karen looked to the side -just as Toby had. "Jareth, it's so good to see you. You're looking well." She said, and moved away form Sarah to give Jareth what she considered to be a very formal "hug" followed by a kiss on the cheek on Jareth's part. Yet another blow.

"Thank you." Jareth said, and gave her a warm grin that Sarah knew was really just a part of his bravado. _What in the world?_ "Toby said something about a cake? I hope we haven't kept everyone waiting." He continued. Karen stepped back and seemed to struggle to take her gaze away from him.

"Oh, no, nonsense. You're just in time. Please, come in, you two. Your father will be happy to see you, Sarah. It's been too long." Karen said and moved away from the door.

The end of Karen's statement brought instant tears to Sarah's eyes. _It has been too long. Wait -what? How long? What the- _She cut off her own thoughts to search Jareth's face for an answer. Sadly, his attentions were not on her. She wondered if he was purposefully ignoring her. She twitched back to the moment when Toby started speaking again.

"Come on, Sarah! Mom made a chocolate chocolate cake, your favorite!" He called out, and took Sarah firmly by the hand and started pulling her inside.

Sarah stumbled over her own two feet and almost toppled onto Toby. She felt Jareth's hand at her elbow ready to catch her, but she was able to stabilize on her own. She planted both feet into the floor and tightened her grip on Toby's hand and jerked him back. He swung around to face her, with a confused look on his face that soon turned to surprised when Sarah was suddenly on her knees and clutching him to her like there was no tomorrow.

" *cough* Sarah- What- are you ok?" He sputtered. She was squeezing him so tight one might think she'd seen a ghost. To her, that wasn't far off.

"Happy Birthday, Toby." She spat, much louder than intended. Her eyes strained wide in fear that should she blink the tears would be forced out. She sniffled and squeezed even tighter, ignoring his squirming. "I love you so much." She added. She didn't notice her entire body had been trembling until she felt Jareth's hand press against the back of her shoulder, bringing her back to the now. Toby was practically gasping for air by the time she let go.

"Love you too, Sarah. Hey, you ok?" He asked and gave her a raise of the eyebrow. It almost made her smile, it was a very Jareth expression.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just allergies. Go on, lead the way. I'll be right behind you." She said while wiping her eyes. Toby gave her one final perplexing look before turning his attention to Jareth.

"Make sure she doesn't get lost, ok?" He asked.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Jareth answered, and with that Toby went skipping down the hall.

Once Toby was gone, the pair stood lone and silent in the doorway to Sarah's childhood home for a long moment before Sarah finally garnered to cognition to act. She turned to face Jareth and just -stared. He was staring straight ahead, looking very stoic and determined. It took him a minute to meet her gaze.

That was when Sarah noticed something -different, and was surprised that she hadn't noticed it sooner. Jareth looked...different. Very different, in fact. Why hadn't she noticed before now? His hair was short, vey short. She could see his ears -she made note that they were pointed. His facial markings were gone as well. He looked -remarkably human. It was strange, almost off putting. Her eyes slowly racked down and saw he was no longer wearing his trademark frilly shirt and tight breeches, but a dark blue sweater and jeans. _What -the fuck. _Was all she could think. She blinked rapidly and stepped back to look over her own self. She was also wearing jeans, and a cream camisole. _Wha-whoa, when did that happen?_

"Jareth- what the hell is going on." She demanded rather than asked. She didn't mean for it to sound so harsh.

"It's Toby's birthday." Jareth answered. He was still being stale and detached. It made her angry.

"No shit it's Toby's birthday." She spat and then clenched her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd never lashed out at him before, and was weary of doing just that. "Jareth. What's going on? Why were they expecting us? Why do they know you? How long has it been?" She asked, slowly.

"Sarah, I asked you to trust me-"

"And I am." She interrupted. "But how am I supposed to act if I don't know what's going on? Can't you see how much of a shock this is to me?" She tried not to sound too exasperated.

"You wanted a way to say goodbye...I assume that means also having a way of leaving. Those are two different things. I told you what happened with them originally. I knew this would be difficult for you so...I changed some things." He said, hesitantly. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for instance, to them, you never went missing."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"You never went missing. To them your life carried on like everything else." He spoke slowly. There was slight restraint to his voice, but she couldn't tell why.

"But how- how were you able to do that? Did you reorder time? How could you do that and have it not affect me? I don't-" She didn't understand and she didn't really have the ability to rationally think about it.

"I did more than simply reorder time. I changed it. Time in your world is malleable, whereas time in the Underground is simply naught. The rules are different. I can change the way people perceive time and reality in this world, but I hold no such power in mine. That is why things change in this world and remain constant in mine." He said. Sarah looked at him with a scrunched brow, and thought hard.

"So...they only think I wasn't gone? Is that what you're saying?" She asked.

"More or less."

"What else did you change? How do they know you?" She asked again. This time, Jareth tilted his head and reached out for her hand. Her eyes flickered as he brought it up to eye level.

"They know me because I am the one who married their daughter." He muttered, and kissed the diamond that was now dawning her ring finger. She almost gasped.

"Wait- Toby's only six. How long has-"

"It doesn't matter. The course of time is irrelevant. All they know is that their lives and yours are in every way normal. You went to school and married me. That's that." He said, and lowered her hand.

Sarah took a deep breath and a moment to process. Rational was slowly trickling back into her brain. _Ok...I can handle this. I can do this. Just don't freak out. Do not have a mental break down. You can do this, Sarah! _She lectured over and over. Jareth watched with seeming indifference. Deep down, she knew she should be wondering why he was acting so closed off, but there was a millennia's worth of other concerns pressing down the matter. She'd come back to it later. The moment ended with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Ok. I can do this." She said, and glanced up to lock eyes with Jareth. "How long are we staying?" She asked. His eyes turned hard, but he tried to hide it.

"Not long." He said. She frowned slightly, but knew she should just appreciate everything he was giving her. She learned from Severin long ago that any kind of greed spelled pain in the end.

"Ok, just the cake then. Thank you, Jareth." She said. Jareth's eyes softened, just a tad. He wanted to make her happy, even more than he wanted to take her far far away from this place. It was a strange war ramming around in his brain. He forced a smile and ushered her forward.

"Better get a move on, I promised I'd see you through." He said and pressed against her lower back. She paused, and turned so their torsos were face to face and wrapped her arms around him in a vice-like hug that caught Jareth off guard almost as much as it had when she'd done it to Toby.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Thank you, so much." She murmured and let out a deep breath. Jareth felt a weight lifting from his shoulders, if only slightly, and brought a hand to thumb the back of her head.

"If you don't hurry along, they may very well start without you." He said. Sarah pushed away, meeting his gaze with a smile. With her new resolve, she was too overjoyed to worry about Jareth. She clasped his hand and pulled him down the hall.

* * *

"Sarah! There you are!"

The sight of Sarah's father holding Toby's birthday cake brought another tear to her eye. They locked eyes for a moment, but she was easily drawn away by the commotion going on in the rest of the room. There were about ten or so other children piling up around the table. _I thought I heard kids laughing... _Toby was at the head of the table, bouncing up and down impatiently as their father carried the cake front and center like a ceremonial torch. Karen was off to the side, already scooping ice cream onto tiny paper plates. She noticed that there were indeed six candles on Toby's cake, and couldn't help but recall that Toby's birthday was only a few months away at the time she had been taken. _It's only been four months and I'm already married? They're ok with that? _She was still wrapping her head around Jareth's explanation of just exactly what it was he did, but didn't dwell on the matter.

With the cake now placed in front of Toby, Sarah's father was free to circle the band of children in an attempt to greet her. Sarah found herself snickering. They reminded her of the Goblins.

"Sarah, I'm so glad you were able to stop by. Jareth." He gave Sarah a warm hug, followed by a firm shake to Jareth. She noticed that her parents "relationship" to Jareth was rather impersonal and wondered if he fabricated it that way on purpose.

"Dad-" Sarah called out and threw her arms around her father, who stumbled back with surprise.

"Well, I missed you too. It hasn't been that long has it?" He asked with a laugh. Sarah tensed her jaw in an attempt not to get emotional again.

"I -it's just. Ahh, I missed you guys." She said, and reluctantly withdrew herself form his embrace. Jareth watched with strict attention.

"And we all miss you." He said and turned to glance at Karen, who gave a them all a smile.

"Sarah!" Toby called out from across the room. "Help me blow out the candles!" Sarah smiled and went to take a step, but paused when Jareth's hand was suddenly around her wrist, keeping her in place. She looked up, confused. He seemed rigid, on edge. _Ok, seriously, what's going on with you?_ She wondered. After a split second, he released her and looked away as if trying to cover up the gesture. She scrunched her brow further and moved away. No time to ponder. They were on a time constraint.

Jareth's indiscretion was soon forgotten somewhere along to walk to Toby's chair. She took a place beside him and leaned down.

"Know what you're going to wish for?" She asked. She didn't see Jareth's demeanor sharpen.

"Yepp. You?" Toby replied. Sarah tilted her head.

"Well..." She started and snapped her eyes up to Jareth. She gave him a flirtatious eye in the darkened light of the kitchen and was almost thrown off by the look of black rage and...something else that she received. It made her frown. She turned her attention back to Toby. "It's not my birthday, I can't make a wish." She said. Again, she failed to catch the sag of relief in Jareth's shoulders.

"Who's ready to sing?" Karen chirped in with a clap of the hands. As if on reflex, Sarah's head darted up to Jareth's. She wasn't sure why, but it wasn't until then that she remembered Jareth could sing. Of course, she could never forget the way he sang to her in the peach dream, but she hadn't ever given thought to it any time recently.

Jareth looked as unaffected as ever. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were locked on Sarah. He looked angry -impatient. She frowned further. Maybe she wouldn't get to hear Jareth sing again after all. She shook away the disappointment when Toby began bouncing up and down again.

"Happy Birthday to you..."

* * *

The next half hour went by far too quickly for Sarah's liking, but she wasn't about to ask Jareth for an extension. He'd given her what she wanted, more so actually. She didn't think she could ever thank him enough. She still missed her family, and was both sad and reluctant to go, but she had a new kind of security she didn't have before. She couldn't stay, she knew that, but at least she didn't have to leave them in the manner that she had before -without word or trace. They were happy. They wouldn't worry about her, where she was, what was happening. It gave her hope. She wasn't about to press her luck anytime soon, but maybe in time...she could ask to come back again. She didn't know Jareth could mold Aboveground reality like that. Maybe...she would see them again. Hope. It was the first thing she threw away when she was taken. And now, Jareth was giving it back. He really was her savior.

"Goodbye Dad." Sarah said with a bittersweet smile. She clung to him fiercely, never wanting to let go, but there were others waiting. She turned and moved on to Karen. "It was so good seeing you all." She said as she hugged Karen, just as fiercely. She spotted Jareth speaking with her father out of the corner of her eye and wondered what they were saying.

"Feel free to come by as often as you wish." Karen said and pushed away to hold her at arms length. "You look wonderful, Sarah. I'm glad to see this man is taking such good care of you." She said, and roamed her eyes over to Jareth.

"I do my best." He answered, humbly. Sarah wanted to huff at the display, but refrained. It was still so surreal seeing her parents interact with Jareth. She heard an echo of laughter and rough-housing booming from down the hall and wondered where Toby had run off to.

"Toby!" Karen hollered. "Come say goodbye to your sister!" Not a moment later, Toby's cheery face zoomed around the corner.

"Goodbye, Sarah!" He yelled and hauled himself into her arms. He was hyper, and heavy. Sarah stumbled back.

"Oof. Geez, Toby, you're getting to big to be doing that." She said, and nuzzled a kiss into his hair. "Have a happy birthday. I love you." Toby squeezed his arms around her neck.

"I love you too. I miss you. Come by more." He said. Sarah sighed.

"I will..." She murmured, feeling a little guarded by Jareth's attentive ears. "Toby." She said and pulled away from him. "I'm gonna miss you, kiddo. Be smart...stay in school...drugs are bad and girls won't always be icky." She said. It sounded odd, even to her. But she didn't know if she actually would see him again, so she figured she should say something slightly insightful. Toby just raised his eyebrows at her. She smirked and shook her head. "Go. Go have fun with your friends. I'll see you soon." She said, and just from the look in his eye, she thought she really would.

After a few more minutes of inappropriately emotional goodbyes, Sarah moved to take her place beside Jareth at the door, who seemed more relaxed now that they were leaving.

"Ready?" He asked. She noticed the small upturn in his voice. The staleness was fading. She drew her brow.

"Well...no. But, yes. We've had cake and I've said goodbye. That was why we're here...so we can go back now." She said with a faint smile. Jareth seemed to smile and frown all at once. She found it hard to gauge him.

"Come." He said, and ushered her through the door.

* * *

Sarah knew what to expect upon crossing the threshold this time around and wasn't surprised in the slightest to find that instead of stepping onto the porch, they were now in fact back in Jareth's chambers. She stepped away from him and looked all around like she had been away for years. It was strange, these surroundings seemed more familiar to her now than her own home. It was a sobering realization, and one that she wasn't sure she should be happy about. She stopped her pacing and turned back to Jareth.

"Thank you, so much." She said -again. Jareth stood, stiffly it looked. He hadn't moved yet.

"You've said that already." He said.

"I know...it's just...I can't...I can't tell you how happy you've made me." She said, and paced back to him. It was upon closer inspection that she realized the reason he looked so stiff was because he was fighting himself not to sag. His shoulders were tense, but slumped and there was a downturn in his eyes that made him look exhausted beyond all repair. It was then that something clicked. "Jareth? Are you alright?" She asked, and brought her hands to trace all along him, as if searching for the problem. Jareth straightened immediately and recoiled.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said, and walked away from her. He tried to hide the stagger in his step, but failed. She rushed to his side.

"Jareth. You're clearly not ok. What's wrong? It is the time thing? I know you get worn out from messing with time..." She muttered more to herself, mentally piecing two and two together. "Oh my gosh! Jareth, you did so much just now! You must be exhausted!" She grabbed his arm as if he might fall over at any minute. He came to a jerking halt and turned to face her.

"I am fine." He almost snarled. Sarah was taken back a minute by the snap in his voice, but then realized that he probably wasn't keen on showing weakness. She wanted to put her hands on her hips and lecture him. He could be so damn proud sometimes, when all she wanted to do was help him.

"You're not." She said, sternly. He glared and continued to walk away from her.

"Jareth! Please. You must have used a lot of energy to do whatever you did. Please, lay down, or sit at the very least. Let me take care of you." She called out, and tried jerking him back again. He paused, as if he was mauling over her request, and then looked to her with a quizzical eye.

"Take care of me?" He asked, and sounded vaguely offended by the phrase. She wanted to roll her eyes at his God forsaken pride.

"Yes, take care of you. That's what wives are supposed to do for their husbands. I know you're worn out. You don't need to be so stubborn. Please, just sit down." She was practically pleading with him. Jareth's brow drew slightly, like he didn't understand.

"I'm supposed to take care of you. I can't do that if you're taking care of me." He said. His voice was stern, but she could see the overwhelming exhaustion in his eyes and knew he wouldn't fight for much longer.

"You do take care of me. Let me make up for it." She was giving him full on puppy dog eyes at this point. Disappointingly, his eyes hardened further.

"You have nothing to make up for. You owe me nothing. Do you understand that?" If he wasn't so tired, he would have been snarling. Sarah pursed her lips.

"Ok, and you owe me nothing. We're equal, on a level playing field. And by the way, taking care of one another isn't a contest. No one's keeping score." She said, with her own bit of snarl. Jareth stared at her hard for a moment, testing her, or testing himself. She couldn't tell. After a minute, he exhaled through his nose in a clear sign of defeat.

"If you expect me to lay down, you'll have to join me." He said, with just a hint of deviousness. Sarah narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in an effort to hide her victory smirk. She then took his hand and led him towards the bed.

* * *

What ever naughty possibilities Sarah was hoping for upon reaching Jareth's bed, she was mildly disappointed. Watching Jareth undress was fun enough, but no more than five minutes after his head touched the pillow was he down for the count. She was cuddled up against him, his arm around her became weighed down with the deadpan of his slumber. She giggled inwardly, and gave herself a satisfied smirk. He was a statue beneath her, seeing him now, it was a wonder he kept himself upright as long as he did. It was a good feeling, to be the one looking after him for a change. He'd always been so strong. This was one of the few times he'd ever been vulnerable to her. It reminded her of the night she first shared his bed. It also reminded her that there was something going on with him that she needed to confront him about. _Why was he so hasty in taking me back? And why was he so agitated during the whole experience?_

She thought over these questions as she lay against him. The steady rise and fall of his chest was soothing, but laying stationary with nothing but the clocks for company did little to quell her thoughts. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but nothing came. She glanced over and saw it was only about six o'clock. How long would Jareth be out for? She didn't think she could handle just laying there for however many hours until he woke up. Would he even wake up tonight? How worn out was he exactly?

Her thoughts turned from Jareth's mood to Jareth's physical wellbeing. She knew time alteration was hard on him...and yet he went through with it anyway, he went above and beyond -just for her. He didn't have to. He didn't have to do any of it. She frowned. She wanted to repay him somehow, do something good for him. But what could she do? She thought and thought and couldn't come up with anything of substance. All she really did was keep Jareth company and file his paperwork -_Wait, that's it!_

She thought back over the days. They'd been so busy, she tried to think of how much work Jareth had missed, with the ball and now today. _He must have so much work to catch up on! _That's when she got an idea. It was small, but it was all she could really offer him.

She peered up and examined the profile of his face. He looked like a statue, utterly content in his sleep and in no hurry to wake up. She carefully lifted his arm so she could wriggle out of it and pushed herself to the edge of the bed. When she was sure he wouldn't stir, she stood and made her way away from the bed.

_I can sort through his affairs...file some papers...make his work load a little easier when he wakes up...hmmm, it's a start._ She thought as she creeped up to the door. She paused and sucked in a breath as she turned the knob. She heard the latch click, and slowly eased it open, praying it wouldn't creak. She opened it just wide enough to squeeze through, and shut it behind her with just as much precision.

Once out in the hall, she began to breath normal again. There was a small skip to her step as she headed from Jareth's chambers to his study. She just felt...so happy. She couldn't imagine her life getting any better -well, she could. It would involve her family and the Aboveground and Severin with his head on a spike, but she kept her daydreams more realistic. At least she had hope of maybe seeing them again, that was something.

She came upon the door to the study and pranced her way inside.

* * *

Sorting through Jareth's daily affairs took longer than anticipated. His paperwork was much more backed up than she thought, and she was actually worried by all the information Jareth had yet to process. She did her best however, sorting out a good deal of the mass as junk and irrelevant Goblin garble. The rest were either summons, contracts, bills, or other papers Sarah wasn't sure what were for. When she was done, she smacked her hands as if wiping them free of dust and looked over the now organized desk and filing cabinet.

"Well, I hope that helps." She said, proudly and made move towards the door. She paused just a few feet from the door. She heard something, something coming from the other side. For a moment, she thought that perhaps it was Jareth, but then realized she wouldn't _hear_ Jareth arriving, he would have simply appeared.

She continued to hesitate, but curiosity got the better of her, and urged her hand to take hold of the door handle.

She pushed the door open wide, and let light from the study illuminate a portion of the hall before stepping out into it. The noise, it was louder now, but more of an echo. She heard sloshing...and garbled murmurs. _? _She took another step and peered further down the hall.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud, and a booming echo radiated through the hall. The sound made her flinch, but she was soon sated by the appearance of a barrel rolling around the corner. _What in the?_ She heard the voice shout something incoherent and waited.

By the time the barrel had rolled to a halt at Sarah's feet, a silhouetted figure emerged from around the corner. She couldn't see very well, but she could tell it was a Goblin, and it looked like it was carrying something - a lot of something. As the figure approached, she realized it was muttering curse words under its breath. It must have dropped the barrel.

"Excuse me?" She called out to the creature, and bent down to pick up the fallen barrel. The creature stopped dead in its tracks. "Um, hello? Would you like some help?" She asked. The creature seemed to fidget, and then continued its approach. It turned so she could see it once it was in the light. "Oh! Krougal! I didn't realize it was you!" She beamed, and then made the connection that they were barrels of wine that he was carrying. The Goblin continued to fidget, looking unsure of himself. She assumed he was just struggling to hold his steep of barrels.

"Sarah! Well...if it isn't you. It's been a while. I was wondering when I'd see you again." He said, strenuously and shifted the barrels in his arms. Sarah marveled at how he could manage to carry seven at once.

"Yea...the ball seems like forever ago, doesn't it? Hey, would you like me to help you with that?" She asked, bright and cheery. Krougal stared at her for a moment, weighing something.

"There's no need for that. These barrels are heavy." He said.

"Well, what are you doing with them anyway?" She asked.

"I'm refilling the stock in all His Majesty's rooms. His study was my next stop." He explained. Sarah pursed her lips.

"Oh, well, I don't mind. I'd like to help you. It'd give me a chance to learn more of the castle." She said and curled her arms around the barrel. Krougal smiled and shifted again.

"Well, if you really want to, I wouldn't mind carrying one less barrel at a time." He said. Sarah gave him a wide grin and stepped out of his way as he made move to enter the room. She followed close behind and observed as he unloaded one of the wine barrels into the distributor cart by the desk. "One down." He said, and headed back into the hallway.

"So, where's the next stop?" Sarah asked, after a few minutes of walking. Krougal seemed...different, but again, she put it off to the strain of carrying so much bulky weight.

"Oh, a few lounges, entertainment rooms...I've already hit the main wings of the castle. This is my last route." He said and paused. "...I must say, Sarah. I really wasn't expecting to run into you. Might I ask what it is you were doing?"

"Jareth's sleeping, so I thought I'd work through some of his paperwork for him." She said, and smiled at the fact that she could openly refer to him as _Jareth_ now.

"His Majesty is...sleeping?" Krougal asked. Sarah noticed he hadn't criticized her for calling him by his given name. _Maybe he knows we're engaged?_ She wondered.

"Yea...I wasn't tired. So I figured I'd do something nice." She answered. Krougal was relatively quiet after that, which didn't really affect Sarah's good mood. They'd almost finished stocking the remaining rooms, there were only a few barrels left.

"His Majesty can't be expecting you...or you wouldn't have volunteered to come with me?" Krougal piped, just before opening a door. Sarah shifted the barrel she was holding.

"Uhm, no. I figure he'll come to me when he wakes up." She said and waited for him to open the door. Krougal pushed the door open and stepped inside, waiting just beyond the threshold as Sarah followed.

She took a few steps and paused. She knew this room. _We're in the Mirror Room? Wait..why-_ She turned around when she heard the door close behind her.

"Krougal? Why are we in here? There's nothing-" She started to say, but paused when she saw Krougal standing directly in front of the door, staring at her. _Ok...this is kind of weirding me out..._

"Oh!" He yelped. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize...sorry, wrong room." He said and turned to reopen the door. She gave him a quizzical look, and watched as he stepped back into the hallway. He turned to her and saw she was hesitant. "You coming?" He asked. Sarah paused, then blinked and shook her head of her confusion.

"Uh, yea, yea." She said and quickly stepped into the hall. She was busy with the thought that you had to know where you were going to get anywhere in the castle...so how could Krougal end up in the wrong room? She was a little lost in thought, and was about to start walking when she realized Krougal wasn't. She looked over.

He had shut the door. But something was different. She narrowed her eyes to figure out what and saw that there was something on the door -something that wasn't there before. It was silver...a pendant, like the one Jareth used to go to Geoff's castle. Sarah's eyes widened immensely. The symbol...it was a fish staked by a longsword. She knew that seal. It was-

Suddenly, Sarah felt all the blood drain from her face. She dropped the barrel and lunged at the door, but by the time her hand reached the handle, Krougal had withdrawn the pendant from the wood. When she opened the door, she saw nothing. No mirrors, no red stone, nothing. The pound of her heart beat flooded her ears and her blood began to boil. She took a step back and beamed down to Krougal, ready to fight for her life.

"Krougal, what is-" She started to say, when her eyes caught on the object in his hands. She looked from that, to his face and back again. He looked -pained, extremely pained, like he'd just behaved very badly as was about to receive a good lashing. It was the look Hoggle had given her after she'd bitten the peach, after he had betrayed her. That's when she realized that was just the case. _The pendant...he must have put it on the door when I wasn't looking...but -but_. "Krougal...what have you done?" She asked, slowly. Maybe, maybe there was still a chance she could save herself. He was her friend...Maybe she could get him to open the door.

Krougal looked to the floor, ashamed. He cursed under his breath and quickly turned and ran down the hall, disappearing into the shadows. True panic burst through her now. She wanted to chase after him but she was frozen in place. She turned and tried pulling on the door again. Nothing. There was nothing there. She knew that seal. She'd seen it a million times over. She'd passed through the door. She'd willingly passed through the door. _Krougal...Krougal is a traitor? why? WHY?_ She started jerking on the handle out of sheer stress and panic, losing all her self control fast. _.NO. This isn't happening! This isn't happening! _She began pounding on the door, knowing no one was on the other side. _How did this happen? How could it have happened? NO. Jareth will protect me. He said he would protect me! Jareth...please, please._

Fear and panic raged like a force straight out of Hell through her body and mind. How could she be here? How could he have taken her here? Why? Would Jareth hear her? Didn't she have a protection charm? Something was about to happen, something immense and horrible, she knew that much. She needed to get out. Get out now. She needed to get back to the castle, the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. That's when something hit her. She wasn't in the castle anymore. She wasn't even in the Goblin Kingdom. She was far, far away, in a place Jareth had promised she would never be again. She could feel the shadows of the hall curling around her. She suddenly remembered why she was afraid of the dark. She remembered why she held no hope. She closed her eyes and prayed, prayed that this was all just a nightmare, prayed that it wasn't real. She choked back a sob and screamed.

That seal. She knew that seal. A fish and a sword. That was the seal of the Eastern Sea Kingdom. That was the seal of Severin.

"Jareth!"


	31. Acts Of Madness part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 22, Acts Of Madness

* * *

"JARETH!"

The sound bellowed and vibrated through the void of Jareth's psyche, ripping and shredding him back to sanity like the wicked claws of a harpy. He lurched forward, his body glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, his heart racing a mile a minute. His chest heaved as he coughed one heavy breath after another. He widened his eyes and then clenched them tight repeatedly as he tried to focus, his equilibrium having been blown clear out of the water.

That voice. That fucking scream. Aftershocks continued to pulse through him, the surge so strong as to completely disorient him. _What in the? That sound...it was...it was Sarah._Sarah was screaming his name, over and over. That God damned dream. He thought it was over, he thought he was done with it. He thought...he thought...

He rose his hands and ran them down the front of his face, trying desperately to clear his head. He felt so weak after returning to the Underground. He'd tried to mask it in front of Sarah, but teleporting and reordering time had really taken its tole on him. He felt so out of it. He could barely concentrate enough to stay conscious.

"Jareth!"

That horrible, blood curdling sound. It made him sick. Why had it come back? He thought it was over, ever since he and Sarah... Wait.

He stopped shaking his head then, frozen stock still while his eyes scanned suspiciously over the room. He was alone. _Where...where is Sarah?_

He became alarmed then. The remnants of the scream were fading away now, leaving him room to fully come back to sanity. They went to the Aboveground...they came back and then...and then he fell asleep. He placed his hands in his lap as he looked over the darkness of his room. How long had he been out for? Where was Sarah? The protection charm he'd placed on her hadn't been triggered yet, but he was spooked from his nightmare and worried about her whereabouts all the same.

He gathered himself from the bed, throwing a shirt over his head as he made his way towards the door and into the hallway. He had no idea where she could have gone. Her old room maybe? His study? Surely not the kitchen... The clouds fogging his head took their time to clear. He felt dazed, still weakened from earlier.

The farther he walked, the more concerned he grew. Why didn't he just trace her? Teleport to her side like usual? It worried him that he was so out of it that he hadn't thought of that immediately. He focused his mind to trace her. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

He...He couldn't find her. What in the...why the fuck couldn't he find her? He closed his eyes to concentrate. All he saw was...darkness. His heart jumpstarted in his chest as an early stage of panic began to flush his senses. His attentions turned dark and dangerous then.

He'd just started walking again when a wave of horror and pain crashed into him like a freight train going mach ten.

"JARREEETTTTHHHHH!"

He brought his hands to either side of his head and snarled at the ground, the sound so intense as to buckle his knees and send him falling into the wall. Unable to support himself, he leaned against the wall, pushing his fingers into his temples and gritting his teeth. The air felt heavy. His chest heaved higher and higher, struggling to catch the smallest breath. His mind was on fire, his thoughts whirling around like a tornado demolishing everything within him. And the sound stayed with him this time, a lingering high pitch shriek that echoed on and on. He couldn't take it, not in his current state. The feeling inside him was like a roaring fire, full of pain and fear. This was it, the trigger. Sarah's defensive charm had been activated. He could feel her, feel every emotion she was feeling. She was being threatened, she was panicked. But the charm he placed on her was strong...it should hold out. It should keep her safe. He coughed out a gasp when the feeling soon subsided, leaving him bereft and devoid of anything and everything. The emptiness allowed him a small window of reprieve, a chance in which to gather himself together. He closed his eyes hard, focusing on the trail the trigger had left behind. And he followed it all the way back to its source.

The next second, he was bolting down the hall, around one corner and then another, coming to a jerking halt outside of one door, a door that was already opened. He burst into the mirror room, conjuring the Mist Castle pendant and practically punching it into the back of the door. He turned and whipped open its reflection in the nearest mirror.

He knew where Sarah was. He knew why he'd had that dream, not just now but all along. They weren't premonitions, they were more than that...He understood now. He raced through the mirror without a thought, operating on pure instinct and impulse. He didn't know how it happened, and right now it didn't matter. Sarah was gone, she had been taken, she was in pain, and she was calling out to him. He tried to remain calm, tried to remain rational while balancing the thought that whilst he slept, Sarah was being tortured in Severin's castle.

* * *

Sarah stood with her back against a wall, shocked from taking a step in one direction or the other. Krougal had run off, to the left down the hall. But that didn't mean that was way would be safe. She took slow, deep breaths as she thought. She needed to keep calm if she was going to make it out of this. She would make it out of this, wouldn't she ? Jareth would come save her...right? As she looked from one side to the other, she made the realization that it didn't matter which direction she chose. Severin had planned this, which meant he knew she was here and probably watching her. She had no idea how to orient the castle. It didn't matter which way she went, Severin would find her when he felt like it.

With a trembling sigh, she headed off towards the left, stopping to grab a torch from its holster before entering the inky blackness awaiting her. She walked slow and careful, knowing it wasn't above Severin to rig the hall with traps, especially if he was fucking wit her. The hall stretched on and on with no end in sight. She wondered if perhaps Severin's castle worked like Jareth's. If that were the case, it was futile to bother walking at all.

As she walked, the shadow of a door began to emerge in her path. She stopped before it, eyeing it darkly, and contemplating whether or not to open it or carry on. Her eyes flickered down the worn wooden planks of the door. It was obvious Severin made this appear. He wanted her to go through it. Instinct told her to leave it behind, but her intellect told her she would end up where ever Severin wanted her, one way or the other. She ran her tongue along the mark Jareth had left on her cheek. _He said this would protect me...he'd always be able to find me... _She thought, as she watched her hand reach out for the handle.

The door opened into a grand hall. She looked from floor to ceiling with forced indifference. She remembered this hall, it's cold dark stone and its mile high windows at the other end. Yes, she remembered this place. It was the place she entered when she was first taken through the mirror. She tried her best to keep stoic and held her head high. She would not be intimidated. Showing weakness so soon would only provoke him sooner. She walked to about the center of the hall. The way the Underground night played into the room made the stone hum an eerie blue. She felt momentarily distracted by it, by the image of a white and silver moon hung large and enchanting in the sky. It was a quiet night, solemn and waiting.

She drew her eyes away from it, needing to keep focus on her immediate surroundings. She could practically feel Severin's presence crawling across her skin. He was watching her. He knew that she knew. She gasped when the light from her torch suddenly blew out.

"Sarah.." The low rasp of Severin's voice echoed through the hall, and sent shivers down her spine. She stood tall, and tried to quell the tremble in her arms. "Well, this is unexpected-" The echo started to say. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the feeling of the torch being pulled from her grasp. She turned around to be met face to face with glinting teeth and pale dead eyes. "It has been far too long." He said. His voice was more solid now, grounded. Sarah felt all the air leave her lungs.

Sarah was frozen deadpan, locked into Severin's icy gaze. His presence...it was too surreal. Her being back here, in this room, with him. A part of her couldn't believe it and was waiting for a cold bucket of water to crash over her and rouse her from this terrible nightmare.

He stood tall over her, his body completely lax and languid with the kind of confidence and prowess Sarah had come to identity only with him. His clothing was dark, emphasizing the pale white of his skin. He was bending over slightly, putting his face close to hers. If Severin wasn't such a monster, she would have been rather taken back with his stark elegance, But then again, all the Fae she'd met were nothing less than beautiful. She flinched backwards when the corner of his lips began to curl.

She tried to step away. That was when she realized his hand was curled around hers holding the torch, keeping her in place. She looked him in the eye again, shooting daggers at him. His smile broadened. He straightened and pulled the smoking torch from her grasp, casting it off into the darkness.

"I'm so glad you've come home. I've been waiting a long time for this." He said, bringing both his hands up to hold her shoulders.

"This isn't my home." She snapped, and shrugged out of his grasp. She took a few protective steps away before continuing. "Why have you taken me here?" Severin rose a hand to cover his heart.

"Now what kind of greeting is that? So much hostility..." He said, stalking his way towards her. He reached out, and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. He was being unusually calm, like the quiet before the storm. Sarah tried not to quiver.

"Don't touch me." She commanded, and made move to swat his hand away. She was surprised at the fact that he let her. Any other time, he would have grabbed her and thrown her to the ground. Instead, he just looked...amused. She worried her brow, growing more afraid of his lack of aggression rather than that there of. She'd always considered Severin to be rather predictable. This behavior was...out of character. "Why did you bring me here? When Jareth finds out he'll-"

"He'll what? Come after you? Beat down my front door and demand your safe return?" Severin interjected, as if the very idea was the most amusing thing he'd ever heard of. Sarah glared.

"No. He'll kill you." She spoke, low and deadly. Her eyes followed when he started pacing around her, like an animal.

"He can try. In fact, I'm rather counting on it." He muttered.

"What? Ok, what the hell is going on?" She growled. Severin stopped his stalking to sneer at her. She noticed he was making sure to keep a good distance from her, but she didn't know why. "What do you want with me?" He tilted his head so innocently.

"I find myself missing you. I've never had someone quite like you in my company for so long. I find myself lost at night, trying to remember the feel of your skin and the delicacy of your voice. I plague myself with the image of your starved and naked body, writhing as I cut into it. I tremble with the echo of your moans and screams. I long for the fear I saw in your eyes." He said, with both mockery and sincerity. His smile curling all the while. Sarah's eyes started to glisten and her jaw tighten. It was proving to be harder to remain strong and composed than she thought.

"You're sick." She bit out, choking down the tremble in her voice. Jareth had given her confidence. But Jareth wasn't here. She was alone, and she'd be a fool to think she stood any kind of chance against Severin. Any confidence she showed now was no more than a paper wall. One jab from his despicable claws and she knew it would all fall apart.

"I'm lonely." Severin countered, and took a step towards her. She backed away further.

"Stop it." She said, putting her hands up between them. She narrowed her eyes when he obeyed. "I know...I know there's something going on here. You didn't just kidnap me on impulse. You were planning this. All of it. There's something going on between you and Jareth. I want to know what it is." This was probably the longest conversation she'd ever had with Severin, and hoped she could keep him talking long enough to buy Jareth some time. Though she had a sinking feeling that he had no idea she was even missing.

"Ah, so you have been paying attention." Severin answered. He started walking then, urging her backwards until her heels hit the wall. She gulped.

"What do you want with me? I have nothing. Nothing you could use against him." She shook her head from side to side, unable to understand her role in all this.

"You have his love." Severin's words struck her for a moment. Love? No. This was not the time to ponder whether or not Jareth actually loved her.

"You overestimate me. You can't depend on Jareth's love for me as leverage. I will not be bargained with." She said. Severin actually started laughing at her.

"Bargain? You think I took you for ransom? Idiot mortal, and here I thought you were clever." Sarah's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat.

"What is my purpose, Severin." He smiled cheekily at her, but she could tell he was grinding his teeth, holding back his anger at her for using his first name.

"Jareth's been pumping quite the audacity into you, hasn't he?"

"Why did you take me from the Aboveground?" Severin rose an eyebrow at her. "Why-why did you torture me, and why did you give me to Jareth? Why have you taken me back? What is going on? What are you planning?" She braced herself against the wall with no where left to run as he took yet another step closer.

"You want to know what it is I plan to do with you?" He asked. He was standing no more than two feet from her. Their gazes locked, hers filled with anxious trepidation and his with nothing at all. He rose his hand and flexed his fingers. "Well first, I plan on finding out where Jareth placed that pesky trigger." He said and thrust his hand straight at her.

The moment Severin's hand moved, Sarah clenched her eyes tight and recoiled into the wall, anticipating the brunt of his blow. She huffed and puffed through her nose, waiting for the pain that never came. After a moment, she opened her eyes, and the site that met her was more shocking than ending up in Severin's castle in the first place.

Severin's hand was splayed out in front of her, tensed and clawing. He was hunkered down, with an intent and discomforted look in his eye. He looked strained, extremely strained. It was like he was trying to push against a brick wall, and yet there was nothing but air between them. She blinked a couple of times before realizing it was Jareth's protection charm that kept him from reaching her. She sucked in her cheek, now fully aware that Severin was after her mark. He wanted to remove it so he could get to her...that was why he was acting so calm, so distant. He didn't want to trigger it. But...but how could he remove it if he couldn't touch her? She gasped and tried darting away. Severin was quick to follow, blocking her path.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, cynically. Sarah snarled.

"You can't touch me! Jareth's charm won't let you! You can't hurt me!" She bellowed. "Face it, Severin, you have no power over me." The way he tilted his head then...and the sharp glint in his eye...it was inhuman.

"Oh, how I've missed that mouth of yours." He said, and thrust his hand at her again. Sarah jumped back, still in awe at the forcefield that kept him at bay. "Why don't you tell me-" He said through gritted teeth, "where on that plump little body-" The effort and strain it took to push against the barrier shown heavy in his voice, "Jareth chose to mark you?"

Sarah's jaw bolted shut. Her tongue running over the mark. She stared him straight in the eye, holding her ground. Maybe now that the trigger had been activated, Jareth would be able to find her.

"Somewhere...secluded, hidden. Somewhere where it wouldn't be easily seen." He started talking again. "Knowing Jareth...I'd say it's between your legs." Sarah felt herself blush, but remained silent. His eyes narrowed on hers. "No...that would be too obvious." He said, with a groan.

Something changed then. He closed his eyes tight as if in pain, and winced. Sarah's gaze left his and flickered down to see the leather of his glove starting to burn. The skin of his finger tips shone through, and turned pink and bubbled as they were charred by the charm. Her eyes widened exponentially. He was...he was starting to break through. _How is that possible?_

"He really didn't take any chances with you, did he? This charm...is very powerful. I will give him that." He said, with just a hint of real awe. Her turned his wince into a sneer as he pushed his hand harder against the force, though only gaining and inch or so. "But, he is not the only one with power." He rumbled. She didn't take the time to let him gain any more distance, and quickly ducked away and sprinted towards the door.

Sarah sprinted for the door with all she had, and tried not to notice the very walls of the room moving to capture her. She reached the door, not surprisingly, it wouldn't budge. She turned around to find the room had shrunk to no more than that of a broom closet. Her heart raced faster and faster. There was truly no where left to run.

Severin was on her in seconds, using both hands this time as he pushed his way through the barrier.

"This would be so much easier if you would only tell me where it is. I could save you so much pain." He muttered. "Well...no."

"Jareth will find me! He'll know you've taken me now that the charm is activated!" She shouted. His hands were inching closer and closer. She tried ducking away, but the room was simply too small.

"Why do you think I'm activating it?"

"-What?"

Severin paused then. His eyes narrowed on something, and then they lit up like Christmas.

"You're gaping, Sarah. I do say, could you open your mouth a little wider for me? I think I see something." He said, his voice full of victory. Sarah clamped her mouth shut. Fuck. No. There was no way he could have seen it. "Very clever..." He murmured, and directed his hands up towards her face.

Sarah whimpered as his creeping hands, now bright red and blistering, grew closer and closer to her face. She pushed herself harder and harder into the wall, trying not to watch the way his clothing burned and his skin bubbled the deeper he passed through the field. It was revolting, it looked so painful. But the look on Severin's face...it was dark and -glorious. He was loving it, loving every minute of it. She wanted to throw up, to scream and cry and fight. She gasped the moment his hands grasped her face.

Sarah's chest rose until she held herself suspended on the very tips of her toes. She stared desperately into Severin's eyes, remembering every detail of the tortures he'd put her through. How heartless his _mercy_ could be. Tears came to her eyes. She thought that nightmare, that part of her life was over. She thought Jareth would be able to protect her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. This nightmare she hoped she was in -it was real. It was real. The pain was real. She opened her eyes to meet the gluttony and sheer will power pouring out of Severin's. His fingers tightened around her cheeks, sending a quacking shiver through her entire body. She could feel the blisters on his hands against her jaw, feel the charring skin scrape against hers. She breathed sharp and erratic through her nose, waiting for him to make a move. His thumbs started a slow caress along her cheeks, and his sneer grew to a Cheshire's grin. He moved one hand to hold her jaw and squeezed.

She yelped, and tears began rolling down her face. The pressure was so intense she thought she could actually feel her jaw starting to crack. Unwillingly, her mouth fell open and no sooner did his free hand dart into her mouth.

Time slowed until it froze. Her racing heart became no more than a distant thud somewhere off in the distance. For a moment, she thought she was floating. But as her quivering eyes registered his, she remembered why time had slowed. It always slowed for her, when she was in shock. It always stopped just before-

Sarah screamed and fell to her knees. She screamed so loud her voice gave out. She started thrashing on the ground, flailing her limbs in an effort to escape the pain, the burning agony in her mouth. It felt like she had been lit of fire. She knew this pain. It was the same as when he touched her side, the same unbearable agony. Her head pounded so hard she thought she may pass out, but she didn't. Severin's hands held her tighter as his fingers bore into the flesh of her cheek, burning away the mark with both fire and magic. It was beyond unbearable. Tears rained like a storm down her face. She tried bitting down on him, fighting him, doing anything she could, but it was no use. She screamed and cried one ear piercing scream after another, frantic with fear. Seconds passed one by one as she waited for it to be over, but it didn't stop.

"Jareth!" She cried out in a last ditch effort. Surely it would be over soon. It would be over because she couldn't take anymore. She thought she was going to die, and at that moment she would have welcomed it. Jareth's ward hadn't worked. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't save her.

She hardly registered Severin's hand withdrawing, and was completely unaware when he scooped her up and carried her away.

* * *

Jareth stormed through halls of the Castle Beyond the Mist with all the fury of Hell. He felt Sarah's ward, felt it fighting hard. And then he felt it disappear. There was no doubt in his mind that Severin was successful in removing it, which meant he was free to do with Sarah as he pleased. And what was more, was that Jareth could no longer sense her. He had no idea what she was going through. That in itself was agonizing. He'd never felt this way before, completely blown away to nothing but raw impulse. He wanted to rip open Severin's chest and tear out his heart. He was so heated his vision turned red with rage. He understood the meaning behind his nightmares. He understood now. The realization hit him like a brick wall. _If she had only known... Gods she could have stopped all of this... _He snarled at his God forsaken pride. Time and time again his decision to keep Sarah in the dark about herself proved to be costly, and now it seemed as though it may cost her her very life.

He practically pounced on a nearby Ogre exiting a room.

"Oh! Majesty!" It squealed.

"Take me to Geoff immediately." He growled. The Ogre furrowed its brow, but said nothing. It turned, and started a brisk walk down the hall. Jareth followed close behind. The Ogre came to a halt outside what Jareth recognized to be the study door.

"If you would allow me one moment to-" The Ogre started to say, but was rudely cut off when Jareth pushed passed it and burst into the room. "Majesty!" The Ogre exclaimed.

Geoff was sitting at his desk, scribbling something when the door suddenly flew open.

"What in the? What is the meaning for this intru-" He began to bellow, but cut himself off when he realized it was Jareth who had barged in. "Jareth?" He asked, standing from his seat and making his way over to his guest. He frowned once catching a glimpse of his grave expression. "What is it? What's going on?"

Jareth's eyes blazed and his teeth ground so hard they might crack.

"Sarah's gone." He spat. Geoff blinked, staring at Jareth intently.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" He asked slowly. Jareth practically threw his arms up in the air.

"Severin fucking took her!" Geoff stood like a plank, observing Jareth's erratic behavior. Never had he seen him in such a state.

"How?" He asked. Jareth stopped his pacing, fisting his hands at his side.

"I don't fucking know how! And it doesn't bloody well matter now does it? He has her. We need to move. Now." His shoulders were tensed and his head lowered in a stance that said he would pounce and kill anything that entered range. Geoff took a moment to search Jareth's face before responding.

"What of your charm? Surely she should be safe long enough for us to come up with a solid plan." He tried to speak slow and level. Jareth started snarling again.

"I felt it go off. And then I felt it disappear. He's removed it already. He must be stronger than we've realized. She isn't safe. I have no idea what he's doing to her. We need to go."

"Jareth, first you need to calm down." Geoff tried to reason, raising his hands appeasingly as he took a step towards him. Jareth's shoulders trembled he was so angry.

"Calm down? No. I will not calm down. I've gone through so much to keep her safe and - and somehow - he was able to snatch her from under my very nose." He hadn't admitted it yet, but he was deathly ashamed with himself for being in such a weakened state. He made himself vulnerable, vulnerable enough for Severin to make his move. He must have known. He must have known... Another wave of rage and shame bloomed as he realized there was a spy looming in his castle. He tensed when Geoff's hands clasped his shoulders -hard.

"Jareth." He said, urging for his attention. Jareth took in a long hard breath before raising his gaze to meet his. "You need to calm down. You're not thinking clearly. Your emotion is overrunning you." He said.

"Of course my emotion is overrunning me. Why are we standing here?" He snarled, shaking out of his hold.

"We need a plan Jareth. It will take time to gather our troops-"

"We don't have time!" Jareth suddenly roared. Geoff's eyes widened in awe. "I've already sent a squadron of Goblins into the forest surrounding the Eastern Sea Kingdom on reconnaissance. Gather some of your Ogres and let us be on our way. I don't have the time or want to engage in a full scale war. This can not go public." He was ranting now, not realizing the curious information he was divulging to Geoff.

"You don't want open war? Then what is it you propose we do?" He asked. His calm demeanor seemed to be getting to Jareth. His breathing was becoming more regular, and he started to calm down.

"You and I are going straight through that castle all the way to Severin. We're going to kill anything that gets in our way. And you're going to hold Severin down while I cut out his heart." His voice rumbled with a rasp of malice.

"And you don't think we'll be out numbered?" Geoff asked.

"No. He'll be expecting us. Severin is one for dramatics. He won't actually try to kill us until he's had a chance to preach." Geoff sighed.

"Jareth, listen to yourself. You're not being rational. If you go in like a madman with no idea of what's waiting for you, you're going to get yourself killed. If that's your plan then I can't stop you, but you're asking me to send my men into the same fog." He started shaking his head.

"Sarah is what is waiting for me. And if I fail to save her, I'll be as good as dead anyway." He said, grimly.

Geoff was still shaking his head, but stopped when registering the strange tone in Jareth's voice. When he looked up, Jareth had stopped ranting and pacing. He stood stiff as a plank, with his hands fisted and his head cast towards the ground. Geoff worried his brow. Something wasn't right.

"Jareth - why can't this go public?" He asked.

Jareth sighed, and from the look in his eye he was contemplating on making a very difficult decision. After a moment, he rose his head to look back at Geoff.

"There's...there's something you need to know. Something about Sarah..." His voice was low with defeat and ominous foreboding. His shoulders sagged with the eminent emission he was about to make. Geoff's brow drew further. He'd suspected there was more to the story than Jareth had admitted, but this... It was as if the fate of the very world rested on the outcome of this situation. What is going on?

  



	32. Acts Of Madness part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Sarah groaned, strained with the effort it took to open her eyes. Her head was pounding. The world was fuzzy and out of focus. She clenched her eyes tight and tried to raise herself up on the heel of her hands. She opened her eyes once more, and her vision became a little clearer. She recognized the grey stone of Severin's castle, but she was in a different room than before. It was plain, absolutely nothing in it, and it was round. Her eyes scanned around the circle, and spied only one door and was lit only by a small band of windows lining the upper rim. By the time she reached where she had started, the room was no longer vacant.

She gasped, and lurched back to fall on her elbows, kicking her way away from Severin. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk warming his face. She back peddled no more than a few feet before he moved towards her. A few easy strides and he was an inch away. She whimpered, trying to stagger to her feet, but she was too discombobulated to gather the proper motor skills. He knelt down, resting his forearms on his knees, and stared.

"G-g-get away from m-me." She stuttered. He reached out and took hold of her wrist, jerking her forward to practically fall in his lap.

"Ah...that's better." He said, and ran both his hands up the length of her arms to grope at her shoulders. He picked her up slightly, so he could get a better look at her. "I missed touching you." He said. Sarah gave him a sickened expression and looked away.

"I don't understand...why...why are you doing this to me? If you're going to kill me, just do it already." She said, exhausted. Severin had the decency to look disgruntled.

"Kill you? I would never kill you Sarah." He said, the sympathy in his voice caused her to look back at him. "That would be completely counter-productive to my plans." He added, and with it came a sickly sneer.

"Whatever you're planning...I won't let you use me in it. I'd die before letting you hurt Jareth." She muttered.

"Not if I won't let you."

She pursed her lips, and felt something thick sloshing around in her mouth. It was tangy and salty. She turned her head and spit blood out onto the floor. As she ran her tongue over the wound in her mouth, she realized it -for the most part- had been healed. _Why would he..._

"Why did you heal it?" She asked. Severin's hands tightened around her upper arms.

"You wouldn't be able to talk if I hadn't." He answered. She narrowed her eyes and was about to ask why that mattered when he cut her off. "I like the sound of your voice. It gives me motivation to make it scream." She gave an involuntary gasp when he suddenly rose up and hauled her to her feet. His hands moved to grip her wrists tightly as he said, "How long do you think it will take Jareth to find us? I'm betting no more than an hour or two." She struggled against his grasp. But it was useless.

"Why do you want Jareth to find me? He has an army, you know. He'll have all of the Underground at your doorstep. Why would you possibly want that?"

"Oh please, don't try to threaten me, Sarah. He'll be too frantic to bother wasting time to gather an army. You've made him irrational. ...No. He'll come alone, with a small band to help him. He'll try to sneak his way in. He'll be met with ample resistance...but ultimately, he will find his way right to this very spot." He said, and pushed Sarah away. She met the floor hard, and skidded across the stone.

"You're not worried he'll kill you when he gets here?" Sarah asked, trying to gather herself from the floor. She looked up to see he had his back to her. He was fiddling with something.

"No." He said, and turned back to face her. Her eyes caught on the whip he now held in his hand. "And I have you to thank for that." He said and wound his arm back. Sarah's eyes widened in fear of both the past and present. She turned, using her small burst of adrenaline to push her feet into gear.

She heard the crack of the whip and felt the snap of the leather as it wrapped around her wrist. The next thing she knew she was flying backwards, her arm deftly pulled from its socket as she hit the floor with a solid thud. She yelped, feeling a sharp pain in her tailbone.

"The Goblin that brought you here told me something rather interesting." He said, and began stalking his way towards her. "May I ask what it was you compelled Jareth to do that made him exhausted enough as to let down his defenses?" He asked. Sarah drew her brow and darted her eyes, but refused to answer. Severin laughed. "That's alright, the point remains the same. You deprived him of energy, Sarah. He may be one of the strongest being in this realm, but thanks to you he's weak and vulnerable. Up until just now, I knew I stood no chance in a fight against him, so I thank you for leveling the playing field -just a bit. Though a weakened Jareth is nothing to underestimate. By the time he reaches us, I will stand more than a fair chance against him should the need arise." He said. She didn't have time to process the meaning of his words because he reached out then, and started ripping open her dress.

"What are you doing?! Leave me alone!" Her voice raised at least five octaves as he turned her over and began tearing down the back of her dress. She clawed to get away, but was pulled back when he reached for her arms, tearing off the sleeves.

She was on her hands and knees, fighting to get away. His hands captured hers, and held her in place as he loomed over her. She could feel his body pressed against hers, feel his breath against the side of her neck..

"I want..." He started to say, but paused as he ran his nose from her neck into her hair, taking in her scent. "to see your skin...when it bleeds." He whispered. Sarah bit her lip in an effort to hold in a sob. His hands started circling her wrists, and when they pulled away her hands were shackled to the floor. She closed her eyes and cried. He then ran his hands up her arms, caressing. He gathered her hair and threw it over her shoulder, and then trailed his palms down the center of her back. "Oh, look at what he's done to you...all my beautiful marks...well, on the brighter side, he's given me a clean slate." He said, and continued to run his hands down her back and over the curve of her rear. She trembled and lowered her head, knowing she was powerless to stop whatever he planned to do next.

She could do nothing when he rose off of her, nothing but listen to the sound of his footsteps as he backed away, gaining enough distance to snap his whip.

"Jareth...please..." She murmured, squeezing her fists tight as she waited for the first crack.

The first blow came with more force than she was ready for. She lurched forward, and wailed. The cuffs of her shackles dug into her, forcing her to push back into position. She had zero time to recover before the second came down.

"You have no idea how much I miss this." His voice was almost euphoric as he drew back his arm again and again. Sarah didn't know she had so many tears. Her time with Jareth had wiped everything away. She realized that she had indeed forgotten what it felt like. Four years. Four years she'd endured this. How in the Hell had she survived?

"WHY!" She screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Her voice won out over her cries. Severin took the opportunity to respond while recoiling his whip for another round.

"You've forgotten, haven't you Sarah? Your time with Jareth has made you cocky. It's time you were reminded of your place. And with Jareth on his way, we don't have much time to get you back into gear. You have a lot of remembering to do." He said, and snapped the whip harder. She had several lash marks across her back at this point, some of which were already bleeding. He writhed in the way her blood trickled down the curve of her back and stained the torn material of her gown. The site made him excited, hungry, but he needed to keep focus, to remember there was a reason for all of this.

He cracked the whip again, and as she sprawled out, he pounced on her, grabbing her by the neck and jerking her up as high as she would go.

"You are mine, Sarah. Do you understand that? I may have let Jareth borrow you for a time, but do not think that for one moment I gave you up." He hissed into her ear. He shifted, and popped her dislocated arm back into place. "You had a part to play, and you played it perfectly." He reached down and removed the shackle from one wrist, tossing her over and re-pinning it so she lay flat on her back.

"What are you talking about?" Severin's gaze roamed languidly down her torso.

"You realize, Sarah, that this is all. about. you." He said, and rose a hand to push the hair away from her face. Her eyes caught on the small flash of alteration that swept through his expression then. It was like he was...frowning? "You were forsaken the moment he gave you his heart. Who would have thought it to be such a curse to be loved by the Goblin King?" He spoke poetically, and pressed his body flat against hers.

"What are you talking about? Jareth doesn't -he didn't-" She didn't understand what he was saying. Forsaken from the moment? What? She understood that Jareth may love her now, after everything, but before? How far back was Severin referring to? He didn't love her back then...

"You really have no idea, do you? ...pathetic." He grumbled, and moved off of her. "He hid you away for fifty years, without your knowledge or gratitude. Now, that's some commitment...well...it would be if he hadn't given up on you." He said. Sarah rose her head, trying to look at him. He was standing a few feet off, shrugging out of his jacket. He turned back to give her a smile. "Such a shame for you, really. As much as I despise Jareth, I will forever be grateful to him for that gesture, because if he hadn't, we wouldn't be where we are today."

Sarah looked away, muling over his food for thought. _Jareth was...watching me? After I ran? What? For...fifty years._ Her expression turned woeful then. _And he gave up on me...he left me. That's...that's why Severin was able to take me. But why... _She didn't have any more time to be distracted. Hearing Severin's approaching footsteps brought her firmly to the here and now. He hunkered down beside her, tapping the glinting blade of a knife against his forearm.

"Do you know why he hid you, Sarah?"

* * *

"Jareth...you're a fucking idiot." Geoff said, soft and exasperated. His hand was splayed across his forehead, as he shook his head from side to side. Jareth scowled.

"Was it not you who told me to wield the _power of lov_e?" Jareth asked, sardonically. Geoff paused to glare up at him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. What kind of fool tampers with that kind of magic? You know the stakes." He sat up, feeling more tired than he'd felt in a long time. Everything made sense now.

"What's done is done." Jareth said.

"But at what cost?"

"Do you think I did it on purpose? That I wanted for this to happen? You know it has a mind of its own. Once it took seed I was powerless -literally."

"You are still a fool." Geoff interjected, loud and harsh. "You let your feelings get involved with your magic. What did you think was going to happen? We both know how unpredictable Love is. Why in the world would you even try tip-toeing around it? I was right when I said you should have killed her. It's not worth it, Jareth." Jareth's eyes grew dark, some of the tension returning to his hands.

"It was a mistake. But I can not undo it. I can not take it back or I would have the moment it happened. Do you think I am even capable of killing her?" He said. Geoff sighed.

"No. You're not. Why didn't you tell me sooner, Jareth? I understand the importance of keeping this all a secret but...keeping her hidden has only resulted in...this." He looked up to catch the look of revolt and pain playing across Jareth's face.

"I thought...I don't know. After she won, she returned to the Aboveground. I could not take her back unless she wished it. So instead I chose to watch over her, make sure she stayed out of any other Underground influence."

"What happened to that?" Geoff asked. He was irritated now. Irritated for not knowing something so grave about his dearest friend, irritated at how grave the situation had just become.

"I- I got...angry." He struggled to say. "I thought that...since it was love that had started it all in the first place, that hate would be its end. I started...pushing away from her, trying to convince myself I didn't love her, that she was nuisance and a regret. For a time, I believed it worked...I'd almost completely forgotten about her." His eyes grew hollow with the memory of his past actions. He'd gone through quite a dark period for a time, now someone else knew the reason why.

"And that's when Severin found her. Why...why didn't you close the portal, Jareth? If you were going to cut her off, why leave an open door -unprotected- into the Underground for anyone to happen across?" Jareth winced at his words. He asked himself that question everyday.

"Because I'm selfish." He snapped, resentfully. "No matter how much I hated her, I couldn't- I couldn't let go. I thought that by leaving the portal open I could...that she would still be...connected. I just - I don't know -what I was thinking. I could have prevented all of this. All of it." There was a crack in his voice as he spoke, not from the urge to break down but from the broil of anger he felt towards himself. Geoff sensed this, and moved in to deter him. He'd just managed to calm Jareth down enough for rational conversation. He didn't want him to get riled up again.

"You've just said what's done is done. Stop hating yourself. You need to move on, so that we can save her."

"If I was smart, I would kill her." Jareth muttered. "It isn't safe for her to hold that kind of power over me. It isn't safe for me, and it isn't safe for her." Geoff frowned, the turmoil coursing through Jareth was becoming palpable.

"But you're not smart, Jareth." Jareth put a hold on his self-loathing and turned to face him. "You're not working on motives of logic or reason. I told you before. This became an act of madness the moment you gave yourself to her. You will fight for passion, and you will act based on what you feel not what you know. Because you love her, and because your love for her is out of your control." He stood, and conjured a crystal. "I hope you realize, she will find out before all of this is over."

"I know."

"You should have told her sooner. If her power is as strong as you say...she could have ended all of this. Why...with the threat being as great as it is, why didn't you just tell her?" He asked. Jareth sat up a little, and looked around uncomfortably.

"If she knew...she would leave me. I'm too selfish to let her go a second time." Geoff gave him a look that shot straight through him.

"You really think she would leave you, Jareth?"

"Why wouldn't she? With everything that's happened to her, everything that's because of me. She has no reason to stay, especially when I have no means of stopping her. I would risk losing my entire kingdom rather than let her walk away from me again." Geoff observed Jareth in a most peculiar way. He'd never heard him speak of such things, in such a way. And in truth, Jareth had never spoken of these things allowed. He felt...odd and out of place. Sarah was the one he should be telling this too, not Geoff.

"She has a reason to stay, Jareth. She has you. I know love makes you blind, but are you really that blind as to not see it's presence in her as well?" He asked, baffled. Jareth's thought a moment.

"She doesn't love me, Geoff. She views me as a savor, and a master. She is grateful to me. She may care for me but...I don't deserve to be loved by her. I don't think I could bare that kind of pain." Geoff started shaking his head, laughing softly as he sent away the crystal.

"Jareth, you really are daft at times. Come, it's time we headed to the armory."

* * *

Jareth was oddly silent as they combed through the vastness of Geoff's armory. Normally, battle brought a smile to Jareth's face and a surge of blood-shedding fervor. But now he just looked...grim. Geoff tried not to pay too much attention, he needed to focus as well. They'd gathered a number of trinkets- daggers, throwing knives, swords and the lot. It wasn't until they had finished strapping themselves into armor that Geoff thought to voice a nagging concern.

"This all makes sense now...why he took her...why he tortured her the way he did." Something about his sentence caught Jareth's attention. He stopped what he was doing to give him his full attention.

"Why does torturing her make sense?" Jareth asked.

"Jareth, really? You can't see what's going on?" Jareth looked at him blankly.

"Severin wants my throne, and he thinks he can use Sarah's influence to do that." He said.

"Yes...and it didn't stand out to you that there may have been a reason for the way he treated her?" He asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind..." Jareth said, warily.

"He broke her Jareth. From what you told me, she was a right little spit fire. By the time you found her in his care she was shattered, a complete submissive. You didn't think that a coincidence did you? He wanted her obedient...so that she wouldn't voice up and use that little power of hers prematurely." He explained, Jareth took in his words like a vacuum. "Which leads me to the one thing I don't understand about this story." He added. He looked up and locked eyes with Jareth. "Why bother? Why go through the effort of breaking her? Why give her to you if he was planning on taking her back anyway? This interlude, what's the point? That I simply don't understand." Jareth scowled, that was the same problem he was having.

"I don't know. If he wanted to use her, I don't know why he wouldn't just force her into it. Why did she need to be placed with me for so long? It confounds and worries me."

They had vacated the armory by this point, and were now entering out onto a balcony. There was a squad of about ten or so Ogres awaiting them.

"I doubt either of us has a Site Key into Severin's castle?" Geoff asked, rhetorically.

"No. His ward surrounding the castle extends about five-hundred feet out into the forest. That's as far as we'll be able to get. The rest will have to be on foot." He answered. Geoff nodded and turned to focus on his Ogres.

* * *

"Pleeaaseee...please..stop." Sarah wailed and cried. Severin had taken to drawing all over her body with his knife, watching the patterns her blood created as it oozed, before healing the mark and then starting all over again.

"You've been very disrespectful this evening. So much back talk and ordering. You even used my name. How can I not punish you when you are so clearly asking for it?" He reasoned, and started in on a new line across her chest.

"What do you want? Why won't you just tell me what it is you're after?" She pleaded. He may stop if he was talking.

"You haven't asked the right question." He said, mocking her. She went to bite her lip as the blade pierced through her once again, but stopped when she realized she'd been biting so hard her mouth was practically spewing blood.

"You want Jareth to find us. You're keeping us both alive for a reason. What is it you want me to do?" She almost sighed when the blade left her. She was right.

"Ah, that's more like it. You're going to tell him something for me." He said. Sarah would have looked confused, if she had enough energy to make facial expressions that is.

"W-what?"

"When Jareth inevitably bursts through that door you're going to tell him to secede his throne and position as Goblin King -to me." He said. Sarah furrowed her brow and scowled, just a little.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. Severin smirked.

"Because if you don't, you will be of no use to me, and I _will _kill you. Or better yet, since you've made Jareth so weak, I will kill him. I will make you watch as the life leaves his eyes. Then I'll throw you down and fuck you while you writhe in his blood. And then I'll kill you. Does that sound better?" He asked, and reached over to push his fingers into a fresh wound. She cried out, and tried to lurch away from his poisonous touch.

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" She murmured.

"He will listen because he loves you."

He paused then, turning his head skywards the way Jareth did when sensing some kind of disturbance. When he looked back down, he was smiling, wickedly.

"Well, it seems your white knight has just passed through the barrier. I left him a treat roaming about in my woods, that should give us a little extra time. What do you say, Sarah? Should I just fuck you now instead?" He withdrew his hand from her wound and moved to mount her. She didn't have the energy to fight, as if she could from her position anyway.

"I thought you hated humans?" She called out. Her eyes caught on the glint of his sharp teeth as he smiled. He was looking down, over her body, his hand traveling up her thigh and under her gown.

"I do. You are undeserving of the honor that is my touch." He stated, firmly. "But there's just something about your skin...how soft it feels, the colors it turns after I've bruised it, the way it glimmers against the contrast of your blood. That is your color, you know." Sarah couldn't help but get a flashback to all the times she'd wondered about Jareth's strange obsession with her and the color of blood. She didn't want to bring that parallel to her and Severin. "So much time I've spent training you...never did I get to indulge it what was mine...adamantly saving it for someone else..." His voice was drifting, distracted as he swirled a layer of blood around the base of Sarah's thigh.

"What do you mean training? And saving me for someone else?" Severin's brow quirked.

"Your training. Teaching you to stow that mouth of yours and do as you're told. Do you think you would have lasted for more than two seconds in Jareth's company hadn't you been obedient and submissive?" He asked, raising his head to meet her in the eye, and curling his lips as his fingers started to graze along her more sensitive areas. She tried her best to ignore it, realizing that when prompted, Severin would talk her ear off. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to be dramatic. If it was true that Jareth was already at the castle...maybe she could keep him talking long enough to distract him.

"He would have never done to me the things you've done."

"No. He would have done worse." He said. Ok, things were getting interesting, and confusing. There was obviously so much going on that she had no idea about. How deep did Severin's conspiracies go?

"Why help me to survive him, then?" She asked.

"Because he needed to love you again. How could he possibly regain his love for you with you off spouting orders and commands every which way? And that's what he expected wasn't it? Your submission caught him off guard, leaving him vulnerable to what he's spent the past fifty years running away from. And your virginity? Well, that was just icing on the cake. I know that nature of the Fae. When they claim something, they want to possess it completely. Jareth would have looked down his nose at you should you have been tainted." His hand had traveled up to grope her breast, apparently completely ok with revealing all of this to her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. He's not like that. And what do you mean -again-? Jareth never loved me." She spat. Severin huffed.

"And what do you know of love? Do you have any idea what Love even is? What that even means in the Underground?" He asked, and moved off of her. She felt a small tension leave her at the sight of him stalking away. _Oh, thank God._ She thought. One crisis averted, and a little more time bought for Jareth.

* * *

Geoff stood amongst the tall and brittle trees of Severin's massive forest. He looked up, his eyes tracing the contours of the mile high branches until they met the moon. It was quiet tonight. The night air was crisp and cool as it moved and swayed between the trees. He lowered his gaze, and watched as his Ogres began scouring the land. He could see the vague silhouette of Severin's castle off in the distance. It wouldn't be easy breaking through, but if Jareth was right Severin would make sure they inevitably made it to where ever he was hiding. He looked back to Jareth and found him leaning against a tree.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Jareth shrugged away from the tree, forcing himself to stand tall, though he wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said, and moved to join Geoff at his side. He studied Jareth intently. Something wasn't right. "Let's go." Jareth said, pulling Geoff away from his worry. That had a mission after all.

They began to walk through the barren of the forest, keeping silent as they listened to the sound of the wind and the creaking of the trees. Jareth's Goblins had reported back any traps they'd found and promptly dismantled them. They'd also said it was a clear shot from there to the castle. Neither Jareth nor Geoff believed that for a second. The Ogres stayed close by, jumping from tree to tree as they silently searched the surrounding area.

"It's quiet." Jareth murmured, and brought a hand to hold the handle of his sheathed blade.

"I know you said Severin is expecting us...but I don't think he'd let us just walk right in." Geoff replied.

"Sire!" The distant shouting of an Ogre from somewhere high up in a nearby tree shattered the just mentioned silence. Both kings looked up, then simultaneously drew their blades as a loud booming roar shook the ground around them.

* * *

"Stand up." Severin commanded, after releasing her from her cuffs. Sarah hesitated, feeling too weak to sit up on her elbows let alone stand. "I said, stand up." He ordered again, a little louder and yanked her to her feet. "I want Jareth to get a good look at you when he comes in." He said and walked away.

Sarah wobbled on her feet, feeling light-headed. She was so confused, so confused with everything. She was squeezing so much information out of Severin, but she just couldn't process it. Between that, the stress and the pain...she was borderline mind-fucked. She found she had to hold the front of her dress up, and clung it tight to her chest. She didn't notice Severin stalking back to her.

"Do you remember this?" He asked. She looked up to find he was holding something...something red. _Is that...is that my book?_ He smiled when her eyes widened, registering what he was holding. "Ah, so you do remember." He looked away from her and started flipping through its pages. "Do you know, that when I first found you, I thought you were just an ordinary mortal?" He asked. Sarah remained silent. "But...why would a mortal girl have a portal to the Underground in her bedroom mirror? That seems a little odd, doesn't it?" He started pacing around her. "But then I did some digging, and happened across this book, sitting in the top drawer of your desk." He paused to wave the book at her before continuing. "Do you remember what it says?" He asked. Sarah pursed her lips, mustering the last bit of confidence she had left. "What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. Now that...is rather interesting, wouldn't you say?"

"That book isn't about me. I didn't even know Jareth before I wished my brother away." She said. Severin tisked his finger at her.

"That's where you're wrong. This book, is very much about you." He paused to smirk at her confusion before continuing. "These books...they're made to lure humans into the Underground. They change to fit the temptations of the reader."

"Just because the book said it doesn't mean Jareth actually loved me. He couldn't have." She called out, not sure where he was going with this, or why anything regarding her and Jareth's past mattered.

"No." He said plainly. "You're right in that. But, what is important in that sentence isn't whether or not he loved you." Sarah blinked at him, a grave sense of warning falling over her.

"I don't have powers of that's what you're saying." She said.

"How would you know?" Severin countered. "You see, Sarah, it has been both mine and Jareth's prerogative to keep you in the dark of all this." Sarah began to scowl. He was trying to twist things about Jareth. She wouldn't play into it. Severin narrowed his eyes on her expression. "You really think he's your shining savor, don't you? You never thought twice about the way he reveled in your submission, the way he joyed in having you obey his every command. He's taken just as much advantage of you as I have and you'd be even more of an idiot to think otherwise." His words struck her hard. Never had she doubted Jareth, and never had she held her servitude against him. "And do you know the reason he joyed in your submission? Because it meant that he had total control over you. It meant that you would never speak out against him, you would never demand anything of him...because the reality of it, is that he has zero control over you. He has -how was it phrased- no power over you, isn't that right?" His words were starting to bore deeper and deeper into her. Jareth had always been there for her, given her more than she needed. And now she's supposed to have some kind of magic powers? No. This was just too much.

"Where are you going with all this?" She asked, shaking her head from side to side.

"Have you made any wishes lately?" He asked. Sarah froze. "Have you ever wanted something so bad from him that the desire was practically screaming it at him?" He added. She took half a step back as tiny sparks started to go off in her head.

That afternoon...she'd said _I wish_...and Jareth...That's why he was behaving so strangely. That was why he was in such a hurry. She'd said _I wish_. Was that it? Did she have the power to make wishes of him? But how? Couldn't anyone make a wish of the Goblin King? Or...or was it more complicated than that... She could make wishes. She could ask for something and he HAD to obey. That was why Severin tortured her...taught her how to be compliant...he didn't want her making wishes of Jareth and ruining his plans prematurely. So that was what this was about. He wanted her to wish for Jareth to give up his throne. All this time...he'd planned it all. But why...why did he say he needed Jareth to love her again? Why...why hadn't Jareth told her? Was he really joying in it the way Severin had said? Would he ever tell her?

"Why do you want Jareth's throne?" Sarah asked, putting everything else on hold. She would deal with one thought at a time, if she lived long enough to sort through them all. Severin snapped the book shut and threw it over his shoulder.

"Because Jareth could be the single most powerful Fae in the Underground if he wanted. He's wasting his power and position for the likes of you -mortals." He spat with sheer distaste.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Severin started pacing. This was good. Just keep him talking.

"Do you know that beings from my world can only travel to the Aboveground through portals?" He asked. Sarah scrunched her brow.

"But Jareth-"

"That's right. Jareth is the only exception to that rule. The duty of the Goblin King is to maintain the transition of one world into another. All those wished away children and forsaken souls. It is up to the Goblin King to see as to how those passing through transition into the next world. This obligation makes him the only being with the power to travel freely between the two worlds without the use of a portal. Do you have any idea of the possibilities that holds? Of the kind of power he could wield? And what does he chose to do with it? He plays games and offers up a chance at redemption." He'd started growling at this point. "It's despicable. If I were in his position I would take you worthless humans and turn you all into Goblins or Trolls or Ogres. I'd repopulate the ranks of our armies and line our mills and factories. I'd make good use of you as slaves. It sickens me to watch that imbecile waste away something so invaluable." He snarled. There was a loud crash just then, shaking the entire room. She didn't know what it was, but she hoped that meant Jareth was close.

"If that's how you've always felt, why wait until now? Why not try to kill him before?" She asked, just to stoke his fire. He really liked to talk.

"I am no fool Sarah. I wouldn't stand a chance against Jareth. Not when he's at his best. That's why I have you. I told you, you are his one weakness. You are the only one with the power to compel him. And besides, if I were to attack Jareth, even if I succeeded in killing him, I would be simultaneously engaging in war with each one of his allies. If he were to verbally and peacefully give up his throne, it would sidebar that inevitable war. You make him distracted, irrational and weak. This can end two ways, Sarah. You can command him to give up his crown, avoid any further bloodshed and countless deaths, or I _will_ fight him, I _will_ kill him and take it. War be damned." The floor shook again and was followed with the echoed screams of Goblins. "Tick tock, Sarah." He added with a sneer.

Sarah closed her eyes, trying to drown out everything so she could think. Everything made sense to her now, but what she couldn't understand was why Jareth loving her had anything to do with it, what being in love with her had to do with magic powers...and why he had to love her again..._ Do you have any idea what Love even is? What it means in the Underground?_ She recalled Severin shouting that at her. What did he meant? Was love more than just an emotion? Was it...some kind of magic?

  



	33. Acts Of Madness part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Jareth rose a fisted hand to his forehead, wiping his brow clear of blood and sweat. He took a moment to catch his breath, and placed his hand flat against a wall to brace himself as he pulled his sword from the chest cavity of an unfortunate Goblin. The heavy steel scrapped against broken ribs as it slid free, it's once sleek surface coated with blood and flesh. He leaned against the wall once the blade fell free, and he closed his eyes in an effort to gather himself. He felt dizzy, as if his knees might give out at any moment. He opened his eyes to find the world a blurry haze. His lungs felt like lead weights in his chest, sinking him lower and lower.

This wasn't good. He was so exhausted, not nearly strong enough as he needed to be. He cursed himself under his breath. He would not let his lack of stamina be the cause for failure. He sagged against the wall, taking the brief moment of rest to do just that. He looked up, Geoff was further ahead, sashing gloriously through one creature after another.

They'd made it through the forest. Severin had let loose two Mountain Trolls to hold them off, but Geoff knew how to hunt almost anything. It hadn't taken long to press through. The bridge connecting the castle to the mainland was long and narrow, the perfect place for an archers aim. Arrows meant little to a Fae however. They were able to use their magic to turn them off course. Archers were only a problem when you didn't see it coming.

They'd lost a handful of both Goblins and Ogres, but both species of creature was resilient and wouldn't go down easy. They'd stormed through much of the castle, cutting through Severin's defenses like they were little more than sport.

Now, they found themselves scaling their way up a large staircase. Geoff had taken the lead, cutting down one foe after another. Jareth lagged behind, his condition truly starting to affect him. He closed his eyes, and felt himself start to fall...

"Jareth!" Geoff bellowed, and launched down the steps to catch him before he hit the ground. The current wave of Goblins had been dismembered, granting them a small window of reprieve. "What's wrong? Are you injured?" He asked. Jareth shook his head, scowling and briskly stood to his feet.

"I'm fine, come on. We need to hurry." He snarled and went to step passed him. Geoff turned and caught Jareth by the arm.

"Stop. Something's wrong with you. What is it, Jareth?" The tone of his voice said he wasn't about to be brushed off. Jareth stopped, his breathing still harsh and ragged, and turned back to him.

"I exhausted a lot of energy performing magic today, that's all." Geoff's eyes grew more intent.

"How?" He asked. Jareth growled.

"I took Sarah to the Aboveground earlier today and I -changed some things." He said, while turning to start the long hike up the steps. Geoff followed.

"What do you mean you changed things? You didn't...you didn't change her reality did you." Jareth didn't respond, his silence answer enough.

"Jareth- why would you-"

"It's not like I had any choice in the matter!" He suddenly yelled, turning back to glare at Geoff. He understood then, Sarah -in her ignorance- must have wished for it.

"And you didn't think to tell her then? Before she wished for something more drastic? Fear aside, leaving her ignorant is more dangerous to you than not." He lectured. Jareth started grinding his teeth. He was sooo not in the mood for Geoff's patronizing.

"Where are we even going?" He snapped.

"Well, playing on your theory of drama...I'd say Severin has himself hold up in the highest room in the tallest tower. Which happens to be at the top of this staircase..if I'm not mistaken." He said, kicking the limp bodies of fallen warriors from his path.

Jareth remained silent again, begrudgingly pressing on and trying to ignore the fact that he felt his body about to collapse. He didn't realize how tense he was until he felt Geoff's hand suddenly press down on his shoulder, making him flinch defensively. He turned bak with a snarl.

"Jareth, let me take the lead." Geoff said, sternly. Jareth glared.

"I am not a handicap." He growled back. Geoff's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forward as he pushed Jareth aside and into the wall -proving his point.

"You're weak. If you're lack of energy doesn't get you killed then your pride will. Stay behind me." He said and pressed on. Jareth glared at the back of his head, feeling like a taunted child. But, he was right after all. He needed to conserve whatever energy he had left to deal with Severin. They both looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps trampling down the staircase.

* * *

Sarah stood, shivering in the center of the room. Her dress was barely held together enough to stay clung to her body, weighed down and saturated with her own blood. She wrapped her arms around herself, running a hand up and down the length of one arm, a habit that she thought she had outgrown. Severin was still stalking about the room, growing impatient -or excited. She took a step back when his attention wandered back to her.

"He's almost here. Are you ready?" He asked, his voice full of righteous amusement. She swallowed back any more tears and hugged herself tighter.

"I won't give in to you. I would never tell Jareth to give up his crown. Not when I know what you plan to do with it." She snapped. Severin stopped then. He stood tall and rose his brow at her, impressed with her audacity.

"I don't think you fully understand the situation, Sarah. I'm not giving you a choice." He said, moving to b-line straight for her. She took another step in retreat, knowing he would catch her regardless if she tried to run. He grabbed her by the neck and thrust her into the wall. "You belong to me." He snarled. "You are my pet, and you will do as your master bids." He backed away a few inches. She thought he was going to retreat, but was met instead with the full brunt of Severin's swing as he back handed her clear across the face. She fell to the floor, gasping. "Stand up!" He ordered. She staggered. He glared and rose his boot to kick her hard in the ribs. She coughed and fell forward, clutching her abdomen. "I gave you an order, girl!" He roared.

Sarah trembled, and slowly rose to her feet, using the wall as support. He stepped towards her again, bringing two fingers under her chin to raise her head up towards his.

"See? When I give you a command, you obey. You do as you are told, you worthless little gnat. You're no better than a dog, and not nearly worth half the trouble." He hissed at her, keeping their gazes locked to make sure every word sunk in. Sarah's lower lip started to quiver. Years and years of self-loathing, of thinking she wasn't worth the dirt on her dress were all coming back to her.

* * *

"I can see the door!" Geoff boomed. They were nearly at the apex of the staircase, the feeling of anticipation and victory was like a tang on his tongue. He loved a good fight, and had no problem leading the onslaught. As he cut into one body after another, he managed to keep an eye on Jareth in the background. He was more than capable, an ample fighter even in his current state, but he was worried. They had yet to face Severin, who would be undoubtedly at his best.

They reached the door in no time. Geoff swung it open, expecting to be met with the image of Severin and Sarah, and was momentarily put off when it opened into a vacant room. He stepped into the it, with Jareth at his side.

"What now?" Jareth asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know. Do you see anything?" He asked, referring to any illusions or barriers within the room. Jareth looked from side to side, scanning over every brick.

"There's a door. Straight across from us." He said. His experience with the Labyrinth had garnered him the ability to see through optical illusions and magic. Another trick of the trade that came along with the title of Goblin King. He moved to take a step.

"Wait-" Geoff whispered, catching Jareth by the arm. "Something's not right." They looked around the room once more. There was something other than a door hidden from sight.

"JARETH!"

A sudden scream cut through the void. Jareth dropped his sword and fell to his knees, the sound shedding him in an instant. That voice. It was Sarah. Geoff readied his blade in defense of Jareth as the sound faded. He gripped the handle of his sword, and dug his heals into the floor.

"What was that?" Geoff asked. Jareth held himself up off the ground, one hand gripping his sword and the other gripping the side of his head.

"I don't know. It sounded like..."

"Jareth!" The voice cried again. Jareth groaned, but managed to stagger to his feet, becoming a little more adjusted to the shriek.

"It's Sarah, isn't it?" Geoff asked. Jareth staggered, his eyes darting franticly all over the room.

"No. It's not." He said, while raising his blade. Geoff tried to follow the line of Jareth's eyes, but saw nothing.

"You can see them, can't you?" He asked. Jareth nodded. "What are they?"

"Jareth!" The shriek came again, rumbling the entire room.

"Harpies."

* * *

"Get on your hands and knees." Severin ordered. Slowly, Sarah knelt down, splaying her hands out in front of her, her elbows threatening to give in. He knelt down, bending close to her ear. "Tell me how good it feels when I hurt you." He whispered. Her shoulders started trembling. How much longer until Jareth arrived? "Tell me you want it." He whispered again. Her lip started quivering, but she couldn't say it. "Do as your master bids, you little bitch. Tell me you like it."

"I-I- like it." She muttered, her soul starting to crumble. Severin was worming his way into her, bringing her back to how she felt before Jareth rescued her. And that was the point. He needed to get in her head, confuse and break her down until she became compliant. It was starting to work.

He brought a hand to fist at the nape of her neck, turning her head upwards to meet his.

"Tell me, that you are mine." His voice was like a snake's hiss.

Sarah felt the frail strings suspending her from the ledge of sanity start to snap. The way he stared at her - his eyes were mesmerizing in the most horrific way. They bore into her, and in turn sucked her in. Her body was broken, and now her will was starting to crumble. She was too fragile, absent of the protective wall she'd built around herself, the wall that Jareth had torn down. Without it, she had nothing to block out Severin's wicked influence. She fought as best she could, but she could feel herself slipping, feel the strings snap one by one.

"I'm -I'm-" She started to say, her mind telling her to just obey, but her heart screaming at her to resist. Severin gripped her hair tighter, pulling her higher and causing her mouth to gape open. He brought her close to his face, his lips just a centimeter from hers. She felt the heat of his breath against her skin, but couldn't move away.

"Say it..." He rumbled salaciously, his lips curling in a small dastardly sneer. Her eyes widened on his, seeing the mist that clouded them.

"I-I'mmm ...yours." The words didn't have half as much of an impact as she thought. After all, she didn't mean them. But she was afraid, and lost in the deadlock of his gaze. His eyes sharpened then and his mouth curled higher.

"Mine..." He whispered, and pulled her up as he brought his mouth down on hers.

Sarah sat frozen, sprawled on her hands and knees, Severin's hand pining her in place as he kissed her. She stayed motionless, as still as a statue, as his tongue curled around her teeth and his lips sucked and bit hers, savoring the metallic tang of her blood. He brought his free hand to the side of her face, holding it as he pushed her down to the ground flat on her back. She could only gasp as he topped her, holding her forearms down with his own as his hunger grew.

"You are mine. Mine to command...mine to possess." He whispered as his tongue stroked hers. He started pushing against her, she could feel his growing erection between her thighs. No. This couldn't happen. She'd held off this long. She couldn't let him do this with Jareth so close.

She tried to struggle, but found her mind barricaded from her body. She forced her way through the pain, through the fear, and everything else. She clawed her way back through the hurricane that was her conscious mind and didn't stop until she broke free of both her daze and Severin's hold, clawing into him in a fury made up of the very last of her adrenaline reserves. She broke free of his hold, pushing up on his neck in an effort to squirm away. Her sudden attack caught him off guard, allowing her to wiggle out from under him.

She turned and tried to bolt to her feet.

"You little bitch." He growled, clamping a hand around her ankle and pulling back until she fell flat on her face. He pulled her back, her knees scrapping against the hard stone already stained with the deep red of her blood. He rolled her over once he had her. "How dare you attack me!" He yelled, hitting her hard across the face. He didn't give her time to recover before yanking her by the hair and turning her back over. He pressed his body flat against her, pushing her stomach into the floor. She huffed and puffed, given new life by the sheer determination she felt to stave him off for only a little while longer. He pushed her face into the floor, and reached down to yank up the hem of her dress.

He pried her legs apart, spreading them wide, and gripped his fingers deep into the flesh of her rear. She fought with all she had left, but it just wasn't enough.

"I'm going to mount you like the bitch that you are." He snarled into her ear. He reached down to start unclasping his trousers, freeing himself and positioning himself right at her entrance. She started to scream at the feeling of him pushing into her. And just when she thought there was no hope left, the door burst open.

* * *

The screams started to echo one another as more and more creatures began to emerge from the shadow of the wall. Jareth could see them clear as day, and knew what they were the moment he saw them. Harpies, horrible creatures with a mind only for blood. Where Severin acquired them from, he didn't know, but based on their sheer numbers they were his last defense. More and more appeared from the very wall itself, crawling down the stone as they shrieked and wailed. He tried to focus, but their screams were Sarah. They were mimicking her, trying to disarm him.

He shook his head clear and stepped in front of Geoff. They were hidden behind the illusion of the wall. Geoff was completely blind. He needed to dismantle it for them to stand a chance.

"They're on the wall. Fifteen or so, and more are coming." He said. He took a step into the room and rose his hands, concentrating on the blank face of the wall. Geoff held his stance, though he had no idea where they would be coming from. Jareth watched as the first lot crawled from the wall to the floor, they didn't have much time. "I need you to cover me while I remove the ward." He said.

Geoff looked around, but couldn't make head. The shrieking was coming from in front of them, but the sound muffled out any other sounds of their approach. He knew what kind of creatures Harpies were, mangled and disfigured wretches, their claws so large that they were forced to drag them along the ground as they walked. He tried to focus, but heard nothing, nothing but the sound of Sarah screaming Jareth's name.

Jareth stood, focusing his energy on the wall. It would take a few minutes to break through it. Geoff would have to fight deaf and blind until then.

"To your left." He said. Geoff turned and swung his sword, just barely nicking one of the creatures on the shoulder. Geoff watched as a red line began to appear in thin air soon followed by steady streams of blood as it coursed down the creature's arm. He smiled. Severin's spell may keep them concealed on the outside, but that held no bounds on their insides. His smile broadened as he launched at the floating streak of blood.

Geoff fought the air valiantly. Taking direction from Jareth, he was able to subdue at least five. He looked back to Jareth. It was taking longer to remove the concealment ward than it should have, and he wondered if it were due to Jareth's depleting physical condition. His eyes caught on the strain plaguing Jareth's face, leaving him distracted and open to attack.

The invisible claws of a Harpy caught him in the side, its sharp talons easily shredding through his armor. He groaned and jumped back, ignoring his wound and striking the creature down.

"How much longer!" He called out, bringing a hand to hold his side. Jareth grimaced, locked into concentration.

"Soon...it should be breaking down now." He bit out.

Geoff looked ahead, and saw a strange haze start to fill the air. Images began to hum all around him. The ward was fading, revealing the twisted forms of the dozens of Harpies looming all around them. He took half a step back, awed by their sheer numbers. He saw one approaching Jareth, who was too focused to notice, and attacked.

* * *

"I could use your help!" He roared. The humming had dissipated, the creatures now fully visible. Their grey emaciated bodies twisted and flailed as they attacked, wielding their claws like heavy gauntlets as they shrieked. Jareth was in the end stages of his reverse spell, still concentrated and contributing nothing to the fight. He blocked the swing of a claw with his sword, pushing forward and slicing the beast in two.

He readied his sword again, preparing for the next attack. His breathing was getting heavy now. They just kept coming, their numbers filling the room and crowding the walls. He found himself being surrounded. He backed up, putting his back to the wall.

In an instant, three Harpies lunged at him. He dodged the first, and caught the second with his sword. The third came down from the left. On reflex, he reached up and grabbed it by the wrist, holding it. He found himself in a standoff, leaving the one he'd dodged to wind back and attack again, and leaving him unable to stop it. Its sharp and jagged claws met the hard steel of his right spaulder. It jerked back, but its talons caught on the torn metal, jerking him along with it. He lost his footing, leaving him open to another attack. He braced himself, when the sudden flash of Jareth's blade caught the creature dead in the chest.

Geoff jumped to his feet, watching the split second it took Jareth to hack his way through all three. They locked eyes for a moment, before he turned and aimed his blade at the crowd.

The two Kings soon found themselves separated by a small sea of Harpies. Neither could fathom just how in the world Severin had acquired so many, or when it would end. More and more beasts emerged from the wall, screaming and crying as they clawed down it. Jareth was doing well on his own, his skill still mightily attuned even in his weakened state. With that said, Geoff found himself more and more distracted with Jareth's wellbeing rather than his own. He'd taken several hits, some more serious than he chose acknowledge. He'd lost his dagger somewhere along the way, leaving him with nothing but his longsword, a weapon that was proving to be more cumbersome than useful. It was heavy. True, it did deal a hard blow, but it was slow, not the best weapon for fast, close-up combat.

He raised his arms as he prepared to deal the final blow to an already wounded Harpy. He froze mid-stance and gasped. In his movement, the torn metal armor on his shoulder dug deep into his muscle. He swung down, and leaped back to gather a protective distance while he freed himself of his armor. Jareth looked over then, staggering on his own two feet.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, watching as Geoff shrugged out of not only his spaulders, but chest plate as well. He threw his sword down and hunkered into a strange stance, spreading his arms wide and curling his fingers like claws. Jareth watched him intently and then looked away, understanding what it was he was about to do.

Geoff stood in an animal like stance, staring down the crowd of Harpies waiting for him. He looked up, his eyes blazing a brilliant amber and his teeth sharpening to fine razors. He sneered at the beasts, opening his mouth as he let loose a primal roar. The Harpies tensed, raising their talons as they shrieked and cried in response. Geoff was the first to move. He leaped to the side, kicking off the wall and launching himself up in the air, allowing himself the necessary time to transition. The Harpies readied themselves as they were met with the fierce claws and fangs of a raging mountain lion.

Jareth snarled as he pulled free the dagger he'd just plunged into the eye of a Harpy. The crowd was starting thin, finally. His body felt weak, but it didn't matter. He was operating on pure adrenaline and rage. Sarah was beyond that door, he knew it. He was so close. He would not fail. He glanced over after hearing the booming roar of Geoff's animal form. He turned his head to see the huge beast that was Geoff ripping apart a horde of Harpies limb from limb. There was a reason Geoff was so revered as one of the most skilled warriors in all the Underground. He was skilled with shield and sword, but no one, no being or creature had ever survived an encounter with his animal form. He was a lion in every sense, standing twice as tall as any beast from the Aboveground. He was strong, ruthless, and tactful. Watching Geoff fight was the equivalent to appraising a fine art, both beautiful and terrifying.

He turned his attention way from his comrade and back to the issue at hand. Being in a more primal state, the Harpies were more drawn to attack Geoff, lessening the number Jareth had to deal with. He was secretly thankful for that. His limbs grew heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from across the room. He looked up to find Geoff locked in a barrel role with three or so Harpies, with more trailing behind. Their claws clung into him, holding on as he threw himself into the stone wall over and over, shattering their bones on impact. He found himself entranced at the sheer display of raw power and brutallity that came with each pound and slam against the wall. He bounded forward, bucking like a raging bull as he tried frantically to rid himself of the few still clung to his sides. There was another louder crash, jolting Jareth back into the moment as he realized Geoff had pummeled through the door.

* * *

"I'm going to mount you like the bitch that you are." He snarled into her ear. He reached down to start unclasping his trousers, freeing himself and positioning himself right at her entrance. She started to scream at the feeling of his pushing into her. And just when she thought there was no hope left, the door burst open.

Severin jumped to his feet, startled with the intrusion. Sarah took the distraction to crawl on her hands and knees away from him as fast as she could. She glanced over, hoping to see Jareth sprinting his way towards Severin, but drew her brow at the site that actually met her. There was ...a lion? A huge fucking mountain lion. And, what in the? It was being attacked by- by- She had absolutely no idea what the creatures that were attacking it were, but she gasped once getting a good look at them.

They were tall and lanky, skin and bones. Their skin was a sickly grey, and they had the faces of wrinkled old women. She narrowed her eyes as she saw they had claws, huge claws that were dug into the lion's side like anchors. She looked back to Severin to see him burning with anger. She staggered to her feet and limped off to the side.

"What in the-" Severin shouted, clearly caught off guard by Geoff's presence. He turned back to Sarah, throwing himself at her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard. "You will command him to give up his crown. Understand? And if you even think of being brave and wishing for him to kill me or do something miraculous like having the ceiling crash down on me, know that it will not work. He can only do what it is physically possible for him to do." He started snapping, and quickly threw her aside as the battle taking place behind him captured his attention.

The Lion paid him no mind, stepping on the arm of a Harpy and turning his neck to bite through its neck. Sarah quivered in the background, horrified with the gore of what was happening before her. He looked up, and locked eyes with Sarah for the briefest moment. She narrowed her eyes and then widened them. _Those eyes...I know those eyes..._ Her attention was soon drawn when more of the gruesome creatures darted into the room.

Geoff found a new burst of motivation after spotting Sarah alive and mostly intact. He turned back to face his pursuers, hoping that Jareth was close behind. He'd caught Severin out of the corner of his eye, but soon lost him as he was forced to focus solely on his attackers.

He caught the first by the neck, ripping out its throat and casting it off to the side; but by the time to turned back there were more already on him. He fell back, staggering as the remaining beasts pounced on him. He reacted a split second too late, resulting in one of the Harpy's claws catching him behind the shoulder, tearing open a deep gash down his ribcage. He staggered back, disoriented. He could hear Sarah crying out in the background -or was it the Harpies? He thought he may be watching the final blow come down on him when Jareth suddenly appeared, shoving a dagger straight through the back of its neck.

"Jareth!" Sarah gasped. One moment she was watching Geoff about to be killed by some horrible monster, and the next she was watching as Jareth pushed and twisted a knife into the back of its head. Her heart jumped out of her throat as she began to sprint to him, and stopped dead in her tracks when Severin suddenly appeared, and shoved his own dagger into Jareth's back. "JARETH!"

* * *

It felt as if time were about to implode on itself. Sarah stood, frozen and hollow, as she watched Severin pull the blade back, its long and fine point painted red. She felt her heart beat again at the sound of Jareth's gasp. It was a painful sound, full of shock, disbelief, and fear. She herself gasped when he fell to his knees, heaving as he tried to breath. She tried to run up to him, but her body was too battered and could only watch as Severin took hold of him by the collar, and dragged him to the center of the room. She looked over to the side, to where Geoff lay in a crumpled heap. He was trying to move, trying to stand, but he too was battered and bruised. There were still two more monsters, baiting him. And he did all he could to keep them at bay. She turned back to Severin.

He released Jareth, who was quick to stagger to his feet.

"Now. sarah." Severin ordered, drawing a long blade from his holster.

Sarah couldn't breath, she couldn't blink. her heart beat faster and faster until it pounded against her ribs. She stared blankly at Jareth, doubled over and in pain, more than in pain, he was dying. She felt the most intense wave of panic begin to heat her face. She didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to do. _What do I do?!_

Her eyes stayed locked on Jareth, oblivious to Severin as he stalked around him.

"I gave you an order, Sarah!" Severin roared, grabbing Jareth by the neck and bringing his blade to his neck. Her heart beat so fast it was only the sound of her pumping blood that filled her ears.

She felt her knees begin to buckle. This was it. This was it. Severin was shouting at her, but all she could hear was the harsh pound of her heart. Her panic was starting to overtake her. She couldn't think. She couldn't think. She couldn't think.

"Say the words or I will kill him!" Severin shouted, bringing his blade closer to Jareth's jugular.

_WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!_ Her mind was in shambles, on the verge of short circuiting. She had do to do something. She had to make a wish. Nanoseconds passed like eons as her brain fought to separate one thought from another. _Jareth will die if I don't wish him to give up his kingdom. But if I do then Severin will enslave humans. He'll try to take over the Underground, and he'll kill us all anyway._ She couldn't make the wish. And she couldn't not make the wish. She needed something, she needed a way out of all this. _I can't wish Jareth to kill him. I can't- I can't- What do I wish for? Stop. Stop. Stop. I want this to stop! No more! No more pain! No more suffering! Why is this happening? It's all because of me. This is all because of me. Jareth's about to die because of me. I made this happen. If it wasn't for me, Severin wouldn't be doing this. I'm his weakness. I'm his weakness. I need to go back, before all this. Jareth can not have weakness. There's too much at stake. No, nonono. You can't die, Jareth. I won't let you die!_

"Tick Tock Sarah!"

"I wish-"

"Sarah- don't" She looked up to find Jareth staring at her, pleading, his eyes glistening with pain and sorrow and fear. _NO. No more! This can't happen! I'm not worth all this! Take me back! Before the pain! Before everything!_

"ONE!"

_It's my fault that we're all going to die. It's because of me that Severin will take everything. It has to be something he's capable of. Something he can do. He's the only one who can travel between the worlds. The only one who can change time._

"TWO!"

_I can't let this happen. I can't let him die. I- I can save us. I can save everything. I can take us back. I can make it so it never happened, so none of this will ever happen. There was never any pain, never any pain.._

"THR-"

"I WISH I HAD NEVER WISHED AWAY TOBY!"

* * *

Severin's hand fell dead to his side, his knife clattering to the ground.

"WHAT?!" He stalked his way over to her, black raging consuming him.

Sarah stared, her gaze boring into Jareth, who could do nothing but return it. His mouth hung open, abashed and completely destroyed. She looked at him, covered in blood and bruises, and smiled. This was it. She would save them all. If she never wished away her brother, she would have never met Jareth, and if she never met Jareth, he would have never given her this power. It was too dangerous, it was the only way to save him. To keep him safe. For once, she would be the savior. He would save him, the only way she knew how.

"Sarah..." Her name escaped Jareth's lips as if his very soul were being drained from his body. He stood motionless, unable to comprehend what was about to happen. And she only smiled.

"I order you to take it back!" Severin hollered, he was almost to her, but neither her nor Jareth noticed. Severin didn't matter anymore. Their gazes were fixed, as if they were the only two beings left in this world. She fluttered her lashes, pushing sparkling tears down her bruised cheeks.

"Sarah -please." Jareth breathed. His voice cracked as he raised a hand as if to reach out to her. It was over. All of it. All his hard work, everything he'd gone through, everything they'd been through together. None of it was about to matter. He felt the pull, forcing him into action. He couldn't fight it. He couldn't stop it. She made a wish, and he had to obey. He felt empty, truly empty for the first time. He didn't know what would happen now, what would happen next. He was terrified, absolutely terrified. He'd worked so hard, done so much. And in the end, he was powerless. He was always powerless. He wanted to die at the sight of a smile of her face. He wanted her to take it back, to say anything but that. He'd admitted it before, he'd rather lose his entire kingdom than watch her walk away again. She tilted her head and pursed her lips. It was too late. The wish had already been made, and they didn't have time to ponder other options.

She felt a tingling in her fingertips, and realized that Jareth's outstretched hand meant that he was exuding his magic into her. He was granting her wish. She saw the agony in Jareth's face, and could only console herself with the knowledge that in the next moment he would never be in agony over her again, that he would have never suffered because of her in the first place. This horror would all go away.

She didn't feel Severin's hands wrap around her neck, or the force he used in an effort to snap it.

"I love you, Jareth." She said.

She smiled at him, happy that she was given a time in which to love him, and be loved in return. She smiled, knowing that everything would be alright, that this was for the best, not just for them but for the fate of their worlds. She smiled at him, because he'd given her something, something truly real in a world made of dreams and broken things. She smiled at him, and then the world fell black.

**   
**


	34. Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 23, Take Your Time

* * *

"Take your time

Breaking up is hard, but keeping dark is hateful

I had so many dreams, I had so many breakthroughs.

But you, my love, were kind, but love has left you dreamless

The door to dreams was closed. Your park was real dreamless

Perhaps you're smiling now, smiling through this darkness

But all I had to give was the guilt for dreaming

We should be on by now."

Time: by David Bowie

* * *

Jareth felt a tremble coursing through the arm he held out to Sarah, crippling him to the very core. He could feel the last of his energy being drained from his body, each pulse thickening the haze now consuming his mind and soul. His heart pounded with a force like no other, dragging him down into blackness. No. He would not give up. He would not fail.

He stared at her and nothing else. He saw her smile, and the glitter of her eyes. All of this, he was doing all of this for her, and it was all because of him. He'd made so many wrong decisions, done so many foolish things; and he'd done so all because he loved her, because he had always loved her. And as he stared at her, welcoming the pain that came with her smile, he didn't need her words to realize that she loved him too. She loved him, and soon, she would never know him. He welcomed the pain, and pushed harder. Yes. He needed this. He needed this pain. This was his punishment, her love was both his curse and his blessing. And he would fight for it harder than anything he'd ever fought for.

He strained to keep his focus on Sarah, but it was like trying to push through a brick wall. _Just a little longer..._

Severin's hands took hold of Sarah's neck like a vice. She gasped as he squeezed, and coughed when he took hold of her jaw and pulled. He expected to hear a pop, a snap, the breaking of bones, any sort of noise, but all he was met with was empty space. He took a step back, clawing his hands in the air in a blind fury. She was gone. Just like that. -She was gone. He looked up just as Jareth fell to the ground.

"I don't need that whore. I can still kill you." He snarled, and practically lunged in Jareth's direction.

Jareth felt himself hit the cold stone of the floor, but it was a feeling of numbness. He couldn't move, the weight of the very air was pushing him down. He strained to keep his eyes open, he was so exhausted, but it didn't matter, his vision was fading in and out. He closed his eyes, about to welcome the blackness. It didn't matter now. He'd done it. She was gone. -She was safe. Now, she would always be safe.

His ears were filled with sounds, yet they all seemed like no more than distant echoes. It would be over soon. He knew he couldn't fight, but it didn't matter. He heard shouting in the background. It was a sound that struck him, but he couldn't react to it. He tried, achingly, to open his eyes, only to see Severin's boots stomping towards him through the blur.

Severin knelt down, picking up the blade he'd dropped as he made his way to what was left of Jareth. Sarah might be gone, but now he had the perfect opportunity to put an end to this once and for all. He was so angry, he didn't care about a war. Besides, if he failed to kill Jareth, he would be in an even bigger war anyway, though he would have nothing to show for it. No. Fuck that mortal cow. She didn't matter anymore. He had Jareth right where he wanted him.

He reached Jareth, who was unable to react in the slightest, and bent down, taking hold of him by the collar as he reared his arm back.

Jareth saw a flash before his eyes, but nothing more. He fell back to the ground, trying with all his might to keep himself supported on his arms. He looked over, and saw a tan blur floating about. He heard noises, so many noises. Then the blackness started to sink back in. He couldn't...he couldn't...

* * *

Geoff had managed to keep the Harpies at bay during Severin and Sarah's showdown. When she made her wish, everyone in the room was distracted. Severin, who'd gone off on a blind rage, was ignorant to the moment when Jareth and Geoff's remaining troops had finally made their way in, and was completely unaware as they finished off the last of the Harpies.

Geoff was weak, but by no means out for the count. Sarah had made her wish, and Severin was about to kill her. Jareth was hanging on his last thread, and the moment couldn't have been more perfect for Geoff take the opportunity to find an opening.

She disappeared, and Jareth went down. For a moment, he wasn't sure if Jareth would survive the strain of what he had just done, but was positive that he stood no chance if he did nothing to stop Severin from attacking him. He'd just reached Jareth. There. That was it. An opening. He lunged with whatever strength he had left, entwining them both in a barrel roll fueled by sheer inertia and determination.

* * *

Severin could see the golden light of victory when all of the sudden the world was spinning around him. He hit the ground hard, and realized Geoff had managed to ambush him. He thought the Ogre King was down, and cursed himself for taking his eye off of him. He tried to collect himself from his anger and focus on Geoff. He knew he wouldn't survive an attack from Geoff's animal form, but the Ogre King was weak, and he was able to hold off the beast just long enough to try and regain his equilibrium. He pushed against the lion, who clawed and bit with no mercy. His claws had torn into the flesh of Severin's arm, but he was quick to counter by stabbing his knife into one of Geoff's wounds.

Geoff reared back, but refused to feel the pain. He was about to swipe a mighty paw down and across Severin's head when he suddenly sprung out from his hold. Geoff turned, wasting no time and jumped after him as he ran away. He knew where he was going. He needed to catch him before-

Severin bounded a good distance away from Geoff, ignoring his own wounds as he spread his arms and jumped up into the air. He looked back, and saw the room start to fill with Jareth's army. He was outnumbered now. He hadn't counted on it ending like this. He had to get out, staying to fight would be foolish. This wasn't good.

Geoff jumped after him with all the fury of Hell, never had he been so determined, but his paw fell just out of reach as Severin began to shift and turn into the form of a raven, and was quick to fly out through the small band of windows at the top of the tower.

Geoff landed less gracefully than he anticipated, snarling and roaring at the blank space where Severin had disappeared. But he couldn't spare the time. They needed to move fast. He turned back, and sulked his way to Jareth, who's state of livelihood was still questionable. He morphed back into his Fae form, his breathing intense and his body dripping blood, but it didn't matter. He clasped Jareth by the shoulder, and was relieved to find that he was still alive, just barely so. He looked back over the room, ordering the Goblins and Ogres to finish the sweep of this section of the castle. He didn't know when or if Severin was coming back, or what else he had left to throw at them.

He hunkered down and threw Jareth's arm around his neck as he hoisted him to his feet. It might seem like it was all over, but they weren't done yet.

"Come on. We need to get out of here."

* * *

"I can't do anything right, can I!" Sarah shouted, as she stormed up the stairs. She ripped the band of flowers from her hair and slammed her bedroom door behind her as she huffed and puffed. She paused to wind up her music box, the song had always calmed her, but it wasn't helping much tonight. She was always in trouble. Nothing she did was ever good enough. She sat at her vanity, and tried to shut it al out.

"Through dangers untold...and hardships un-numbered...I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen..." She whispered dramatically into her mirror.

She'd been rehearsing in the park for some time now, but her tongue kept snagging on the last line. Why was it so hard to remember? She rose her hand dramatically as she went to apply her stage lipstick, when there was a knock at the door.

"Sarah? Can I talk to you?" The muffled voice of her father called from the other side of her door. She rolled her eyes and threw her lipstick at the mirror.

"There's nothing to talk about!" She shouted back, and slammed the plastic crown she'd been wearing down on her desk with a thud. "You better hurry, or you're gonna be late." She added, irritated, and turned to look back at the door -expectantly.

"Listen- we've fed Toby and put him to bed. We do have to leave now, but we'll be back around midnight." He called through the door.

Sarah's frustration turned into something else, hurt with the way her father had brushed her off. Her shoulders sagged, and her tense expression fell into a frown.

"You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" She asked, disbelievingly, and rose from her seat. "Practically broke down the door!" She snapped, and threw herself down on the bed.

Her eyes caught on something, and she shot up instantly.

"Lancelot?" The fire of anger was quickly returning to her voice. "Someone has been in my room again." She said with gritted teeth. She stood from the bed and stomped out into the hall. "I hate that! I hate it!"

She entered her parent's room, forcefully ignoring the crying of her baby brother, and found her beloved bear laying on the floor next to his crib. Anger and pain and sadness began to flush her. She stomped into the room and snatched up the toy.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed at Toby, clutching her bear close to her heart. "Someone save me! Someone take me away from this awful place!" She called out. It started to thunder outside, distracting her, allowing the sound of Toby's crying to draw her attention.

"What do you want? You want a story? Huh?" She snapped down to Toby, who stood crying in his crib. "Ok." She said, and flopped onto her parent's bed. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave." She said, sardonically, using the thunder in the background as dramatic effect. She stood, and narrowed her eyes on the boy. "But, what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers." She said, stalking her way to watch herself rant in the mirror. She took Toby's hat and drew it over her head. "So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the Goblins for help." She narrowed her eyes sadistically on Toby's reflection in the mirror, snarling her lips as she said, "Say your right words, the Goblins said. And we'll take the baby to the Goblin city, and you will be free." She said, and reached up draw pull off Toby's hat.

"But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever, and turn it into a Goblin." She said, and turned back to face Toby. "And so the girl suffered in silence, until one night when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it." She continued, kneeling down beside the crib, utterly ignoring the babe's cries. She paused and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, alright, alright." She said, exasperated and lifted the child into her arms. "Knock it off..come on.." She looked to the ceiling while she bounced him on her hip. "Stop it! Stop it! I'll say the words...no...I mustn't. I mustn't say -I wish...I wish.." She rose the child higher, and glared at him while she spoke.

"I can bare it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" She exclaimed, and waited as if something might actually happen. She grew even more frustrated when his crying continued.

"Oh, Toby, stop it! Oh, I wish I did know what to say to make the Goblins take you away." She grumbled. "I wish...I wish..." She stared her infant brother down a moment longer, before giving up and laying him back down in his crib, tucking him in before stomping away.

She paused in the threshold, glaring back at her baby brother as she reached to turn off the light switch.

"If only fairytales were true." She mumbled, and shut the door behind her as she headed back to her room.

The night passed like any other. Toby continued to cry until he eventually wore himself out. Sarah sat in her room, reciting her play and experimenting with her make-up. She was so angry with her parents. They didn't care, they didn't understand -they didn't even try. She looked back and reached for the scrapbook she kept of her mother, wondering why she left, why she didn't take her with her. She frowned, trying her best not to break down and cry. Why her life had turned out so horrible, she didn't know. Her parents came home just as they'd said, around midnight, and left Sarah to stew in her own angst.

There was no magic that night, no epic adventures. Time went on, and she lived. She lived a normal, human life- free of magic, free of pain. She knew nothing of the Underground, of her friends, of Severin or of Jareth. She was free. Free to be the person she never got to be. Free to live the life that was taken away from her. She mourned nothing, missed nothing ...felt nothing.

As the years began to pass, her mind outgrew belief in childish fairytales. She moved on. She grew into who she was always supposed to be -a normal human being. No mystical world, no wishes. There was no suffering, no torture, no scars. She knew nothing, nothing of a time and of a place she once considered home, of a man and creatures whom she once loved. She knew nothing of the life she had lived. She knew nothing, because that life had never existed. None of it had ever happened.

* * *

**A/N- ...(still not the end. that is all.)**


	35. The Manifest part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

**A/N - So, I feel like it's been forever since I updated this; and I apologize...been kinda busy with projects and what not. But, it's finally here. Here ya go! (Also, little spoiler: this is not the final chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 24, The Manifest

* * *

"Alright, what do you see?"

"Um...a dog?"

"And this one?"

"Uhh...I'm not sure."

"That's ok, take your time."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, and brought her index finger to silently tap against pursed lips as she thought. What did she see? Hmm... Ink. She saw ink.

"Ahhhh...I don't know...a...clock? Maybe?" She decided upon with a discomforting wince. The man sitting across from her lowered his eyes as he nodded, and silently exchanged one card for another.

"And this?" He asked.

Sarah tried not to exhale too loudly, and fought even harder not to roll her eyes. Why did he always insist on using ink blots as a warm up? She never understood it. They all just looked like pointless smears of black and grey. And they did this once a week; her answers never changed. In her opinion, it was a waste of precious measured time, time which was ticking by loudly in the far corner of the room. He never revealed his answers to her. What was the point? What did it mean? Why bother? She did find herself wondering though, on more than one occasion, were these images meant to be directed as one thing or another? Were they fabricated in such a precise and meticulous way as to warp -I mean reveal- the underpainting of one's psyche? Or were they truly random blobs? And whether it be incidence that the sincerity, genuine fathom, of the personalized image created from such, in turn, correlated to one mental malfunction over or in pair with another? But... with either theory, wasn't the outcome always the same? If that was so, then the need for the question became irrelevant; and if the question was irrelevant, with what solidity could an answer be derived? What did it matter? Or, more importantly, or at the very least more relevant, what did she see? Perhaps... perhaps it is not the question. If the question is irrelevant, then it can be interchanged; which would mean the question is not what is being asked, but rather, the meaning of the question. He asked what she saw. What did she see? Maybe what she saw wasn't important, but what she meant. What did she mean?

She narrowed her eyes at the card as if measuring up an opponent. Would she accept its challenge? Hadn't she already?

"I think... I see... an... apple? No... no... some kind of fruit... maybe... maybe an orange, or a... or a peach. Something..." She murmured, her face twisting as she rose a hand to scratch at the back of her head. She had a sinking feeling all of the sudden, as if she were losing a battle of wits to an inanimate object. How degrading.

The man poised in the chair across from her turned the card back to himself, made an odd discerning expression, then placed the card back on the stack of its predecessors. He leaned back in his chair then, and exhaled, reaching up to wipe a smudge off of his round little glasses.

"Very good." He said, and waited until he finished his task before continuing, wanting to devote his full attention to her. "Before we get into it, is there anything specific you would like to talk about?" He asked. Sarah rose her eyes to the ceiling, and shrugged awkwardly.

"Um...no...not really." She answered, continuing her eye roll to examine the room in detail, in an effort to distract herself from the good doctor's gaze.

She hated this, the awkward first minutes. She had no idea of how to worm herself into the necessary frame of mind for this sort of thing. There was no reason for this trepidation. She'd been coming here for a while now. There was nothing intimidating about Dr. Lawrence. And yet, it took her longer and longer to shake away the feeling of intrusion. She was welcomed in every way, and yet she just... didn't belong.

Dr. Lawrence sat up a bit, and reached over for his notebook.

"How about some direction? Has anything significant happened since we met last week?" He asked. Sarah lowered her gaze, feeling implored to focus, and sagged her shoulders in defeat.

"No... nothing noteworthy." Her eyes slowly lowered, briefly entranced by the movement of Lawrence's hands flipping to a specific page in the notebook.

"How are your classes going? Working on any big projects?" He asked. Sarah tried to blink herself out of her daze, but was only half-successful.

"Nothing too big... the usual. I'm working on a research paper."

"I see, what on?" He asked.

This was the part of the meeting Sarah always wanted to chuckle at. From day one, Dr. Lawrence had seen right through her. Well, kind of. If he could actually see right through her, he would have found out what her problem was a long time ago. No, what she meant was that he understood her. He knew she was shy, unnerved; and he used the first fifteen minutes of every meeting as an icebreaker, helping her to relax and get into the mood. She knew this, and maybe that was why it was so hard to play into it. Maybe he knew that she knew... but even if he did, he never gave up on her. He was always patient, (as a therapist should) letting her take her own baby-steps, and only offering a hand or a nudge when he knew she could stand without it.

"Different mythologies... and how they overlap or entwine with one another. But basically, I have to focus on the theological verses the factual aspects of common mythologies." she said, in clear iteration and summation of her project sheet. Lawrence's eyes seemed to perk up a bit.

"I see, well that's certainly interesting. I think I recall you telling me something about this a few weeks ago... Which side of the argument are you going to stand on?" He asked.

"I like stories. I think they're fun and creative and full of life lessons... But, I don't believe in magic or the possibility that maybe some of these mythological creatures may have existed at one point in time." Dr. Lawrence pursed his lips and started scribbling. Sarah drew her brow on this. Did she say something interesting? She chose to distract herself by rambling on. "I mean... seriously. Like... some of the people in my class... I swear to you they actually think there's such things as fairies and big foot and all that... they're just stories, ya know? And they get so angry about it. It's not about the physical creature, it's about the meaning and message behind it. I got in an argument one time with one of my classmates- It was the most irritating experience in my life. Her argument was that there are historical depictions of dragons in cultures that have never once encountered one another, like Ancient China, Europe, and the Maya/Aztec. Therefore, this _obviously_ means, that dragons must have existed, otherwise how could these ancient cultures all come up with depictions of the same creature? I admit, it was an argument that could be made, but there's just no logic or proof to it... that whole class. It's way too intense for me. It's all just fairytales!" She finished her rant by raising and dropping her hands in her lap and shaking her head exasperatingly. She lowered her eyes to find Lawrence watching her with interest.

"Well, it seems you get angry about it as well. Such a strong opinion." He said.

"Yeah, well...It's frustrating sometimes."

"Not your favorite class, I take it?"

"Hardly. But, I have to, so.."

"Alright, then how about we move on to a different topic? How are your parents?" He asked. Sarah was staring at the floor at this point, and rose an eyebrow at the carpet as she rolled her eyes once more behind half-drawn lids.

"The same." She grumbled.

"Have you had any substantial conversations with them? Or arguments even?" He urged. Sarah leaned forward, resting her jaw on the heel of her hand.

"No more than usual... I think I've told you this. Actually, I'm pretty sure I've told you this, but we don't see much of each other." She'd started swaying from side to side, bored with the thought of conversing with her parents.

"No? Not even at meals?" He asked.

"No... I try to spend most of my time on campus, and when I go home... if it's past dinner, I usually have a plate waiting in the fridge... if it's not... I usually eat in my room." She said. Dr. Lawrence nodded and started scribbling again. Sarah tried to pretend the sound of his pen moving across the page wasn't the most nerve-wracking sound in the world.

"How do you feel about your family?"

Sarah thought on that. At first, the answer had jumped to the tip of her tongue, as this was not the first time he'd asked her this question. But, for some reason, this time, she chose to think before she answered.

"I... I don't know. They're a family: A mom, a dad, a brother... well, step mother, anyway."

"You've told me about the arguments with your step-mother. From our meetings, it's been made clear that you don't get along with any of them. But, even families that fight have love for each other, they have a connection. But, it's appeared to me that that isn't the case with you. Is it appropriate for me to assume you don't have a connection to your family? I want you to think about that, and tell me what you feel."

Sarah scowled at the old worn carpet between her feet, studying it like she were about to test its forensics. No doubt, this section of carpet had been trampled, tapped and stomped on by many a mad man over the years. A close eye revealed thinning fibers, matted down from continuous pressure. The color of said fibers had faded, drifting away from a deep burgundy, to a dull, muted shell, grey and hollowed by the worries of the day. She sighed softly, entranced by the secrets hidden and revealed between those fibers, her mind wandering through them, like the pale forest that they were.

"I... I want to... I mean, I want to have a connection with them..."

"You don't think you do?"

"I... no. I mean... I don't know, I'm not sure. I see people... friends, talking about their families, and I... I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"Because... because I don't understand them. I see these people, acting the way they do, happy with each other, confiding in each other. I know there is love there and... I just don't understand it. I mean... I think... I can't comprehend it, because... because I don't have it, I've never had it... not for a very long time anyway." The fibers of the carpet started to grow as she talked, stretching to great heights as her mind drifted further and further away.

"You're referring to your parents divorce?" He chimed in. It took a minute for Sarah to respond.

"... Yea."

"Sarah, is there a reason why you don't feel a connection to your family? You've told me the symptoms, but not the cause." He asked. He was always quick the point of his questions; a trait Sarah had come to appreciate.

"I... no. I don't think there's any one reason, or any specific event. I just... I feel... I feel like there was a point, a very specific point in my life when something was supposed to happen... and it... just... didn't. And now... _this_... whatever _this_ is... it's merely the result of whatever _didn't_ happen." She said, and let her scowl settle into a frown. Lawrence's pen was scrawling so fast she could have sworn he was writing a novel. Hadn't he wrote all this down before? Their conversations were always the same...

"Sarah-" He spoke up, with a tone of voice that called her to attention. She peered up, wide eyed and vacant. Lawrence leaned forward, removing his glasses along the way. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked. Sarah blinked up at him. That was a new one... well, no. He'd only ever asked that question once, during their first appointment.

"Umm... no." She answered, truthfully.

"Usually, when people come to me, they have a problem. Now, sometimes they have a very clear sense of what that problem is. Other times, they think they do, and through discussion it leads into something else. Now... you've been coming here for about six months. Do you know if you have a problem?" He asked. Sarah tensed a bit in her seat. Did she have a problem? Yes. Of course. Why else would she be seeing a therapist if she didn't? But... but why was she seeing a therapist? All they ever talked about was her life... did anything ever get resolved? That's when his question struck her harder. How could anything be resolved if there wasn't a problem? If neither of them knew what it was? Did she have a problem? If she did, did he already know what it was? And was he just using this question as some means of psycho-analysis?

"I... I don't know." She answered.

"You don't know if you have a problem? Or you don't know if you know?" Sarah brought her free arm to join the other in its effort to support to sagging chin.

This was a key trait of the astute Professor Gregory Lawrence: his ability to change the wording of a question with such subtlety, and yet make it infinitely more complex. In fact, that was just one of the reasons she was initially drawn to him. Sarah had been, and still was, a thriving major in the field of undecided, and being such, was lucky enough to be forced to dabble into a little bit of everything. She'd gotten stuck in Professor Lawrence's Intro to Psychology class first term and had gotten a little caught up in it; not in learning how to judge the psychology of others, but how to better recognize her own psychological defects. She found herself paying more attention to his lectures than any other class, vigorously psycho-analyzing herself to the point of paranoia. It seemed to her, that only after absorbing the crux of his words was she able to derive some form of clarity, clarity that led to more confusion than she had ever felt before. She realized, or rather, awakened to, the fact that something was seriously off about her life. But it was more than that; it seemed like there was something about reality itself that was off and it wasn't until taking his class that she was made aware of this disturbing presence, or rather lack there of...this uncertain_emptiness_. And after looking back over the years, she realized she'd been feeling this way for a very long time.

While she was learning, she found herself coming out with more questions than answers; but she was too self-conscious to voice them. It was only after term ended, that she was able to suck down her anxiety and ask to speak with him after class.

Their initial conversation was as awkward as anticipated, with her spending most of the time rambling on about nothing at all, stuttering and mumbling more to herself than to him, while he stood -with narrowed eyes and pursed lips- as he observed. At one point, she thought about running away, saying she was sorry and didn't know what she was talking about. There was an intensity in his stare, prying and calculating; it was as if he was judging you, when really, he was just observing, analyzing in that way masters of the mind did. But before she could decide on whether or not to bail and make an even bigger fool of herself, he stopped her, and proposed they meet in a more private setting that following week. She agreed, and so started the weekly routine. She was nervous, of course, more about logistics than anything. When she voiced these concerns however, humble Mr. Lawrence waved her off by saying not to worry about things like payment or what not. He explained, that it was usual for him to take on one or two students from time to time, and was happy speaking with her free of charge, after all, she was a student at the college and he thought it a duty to help his students in whatever way possible. She was caught off guard by this, his warm welcome, but it became quickly apparent that Dr. Lawrence was a professional in every sense- something which helped put her at ease about the whole situation.

And that was six months ago. Had they made any headway? They talked about her past, and her family, and her education... her feelings and confusion. But... what had they really talked about? Was he helping her? Did she feel any different than before? Why was she still going?

"I... I know I have a problem. I just don't know what it is." She said, and darted her eyes up to his. "Do you?" She added.

"I don't think knowing the problem is what is important." He said. Sarah furrowed her brow at him, but his expression remained immobile. "You came to me confused. You want me to analyze you, to tell you what is wrong with you. You want me to label you, but I don't think words are an appropriate answer to your question." Sarah's brow continued to tighten. There it was... the term _question _again...

"I don't understand... aren't you supposed to figure out what's wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, but is that what you're really here for? To figure out what's wrong? Or do you want me to tell you what's wrong?" He asked. Sarah looked down, glaring hard at the floor. "Let's not concentrate on words. Don't tell me what _is_ wrong. Tell me what _feels_ wrong." Sarah tilted her head to one side as she thought.

"...Everything." She said, with furrowed brow. "Everything feels wrong. Well... maybe not wrong per say but... there's just something... missing. Ya know? Like... I just feel like there's this emptiness, but it's not inside me, it's all around me. I just feel... like there's something else going on, like there's more. Something important that I'm supposed to know, and it's there, jumping up and down in front of my face, but I can't see it." She heard the familiar scratch and scribble of Lawrence's pen, but paid no mind.

"I see... do you think you have a higher purpose? A calling of sorts?" He asked. Sarah's head continued to twist.

"No... no nothing like that. It's just... I look around, at everything, at everyone, and... it just seems... fake. Like, everything I see is a curtain, and whatever's behind it, whatever's on the other side, that's where I'm supposed to be. I'm not unhappy, don't get me wrong, and I'm not questioning the fabric of reality by any means. I just feel... lost." She paused after that, only looking up when he failed to respond right away as anticipated.

"It sounds to me like you're having a midlife crisis." He murmured. She couldn't tell if he meant it as a joke or not, and could only shrug and stifle a weak laugh in response. "I'd like to ask you a question." He then added. She blinked at him. He'd never asked to ask a question before.

"Ok."

"Why are you here?" He asked. Sarah shook her head slightly. Hadn't he just asked her that question? She scowled in thought. His repeat of the question struck her as something significant. It was the same, the exact same question as only moments before. But... it seemed different now. Was he still asking the question, or maybe -the meaning of the question?

"Why am I here?" She repeated, and looked away to think. "I'm here because... because... it feels good... having someone to talk to. I like... having the chance to actually say the things that are on my mind, whether it be my problems, or just getting the chance to share something that happened during my day... even if the result of our conversation isn't what I want it to be, even if there is no result at all." She explained. Yes, that was why she came every week. She may not understand, and she may question whether anything was being achieved, but that didn't really matter. It had a point. It had meaning. She felt better after leaving his office, even if it was only for a minute or two, it was worth it. It was sad to admit, but her therapist was the only real confidante she had. She couldn't talk to her family. Hell, she didn't want to talk to her family; and she didn't have any close friends, well, close enough to share this with. She stared at the floor for a long while, not noticing the silence that stretched between them. The curly frills of the carpet were slowly sucking her back in.

"The end of the school year is coming up, isn't it?" Dr. Lawrence piped. Sarah darted her head up. "I'm going to recommend you go on an adventure." He said. Sarah wriggled her brow at him.

"An adventure?" She asked, incredulously.

"Take a vacation. Plan a road trip. Go somewhere abroad if you can."

"Why?"

"You say you feel lost? That something's missing? Maybe all you need to do, is go out and find where ever you're supposed to be, find that missing piece. Go out. Do some soul searching. Perhaps being trapped in this small town is what's tripping you up. You never know what you'll find." He said. Sarah slowly started nodding along the way. _Do some soul searching? That could help maybe... _She pondered, and pondered, and pondered some more before something concrete settled in the pit of her stomach. _Hmm...yea...maybe I should go somewhere...hm, where though?_

"I don't know if I can do all that... I mean, I know I can't afford a trip and... I don't have anyone to go with... I don't think I should go somewhere far away alone..." She started to mumble.

"Don't over-think it. Don't worry about budgeting and specifics. How about this, this upcoming week I would like you to think about some places you would like to visit, some things you would like to do. Make a list. It doesn't matter how fantastical or far-fetched your ideas may be. When we meet again next week, we'll discuss."

"Alright. Sounds good." She replied after a moment, soon followed by a small smile of hope. The clock began to chime, and she darted her head up on reflex. "Oh! I'm sorry, but I forgot, I have to leave early today... Get a head start on that research paper." She said, while awkwardly shuffling to her feet and gathering up her things. Lawrence set his notebook aside and stood with her.

"No trouble. I look forward to next week." He said, and held open the door for her.

"Thank you." She said, and was quick to stumble out over the threshold.

* * *

  



	36. The Manifest part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Sarah scurried down the stairs leading out of the building. It was two o'clock, and God knew how crammed the library would be within the next ten minutes. She skipped off the last step, simultaneously stretching out her arm as she flung the door wide open. The tinted glass gave way to a bursting array of light, blinding her as she bounded through the archway. She rose a hand up to shield her face, but in that brief second, the only thing she saw were scattered spots, leaving her wide open to a full force collision with the helpless being that just happened to cross her path at that very moment.

She hit the poor pedestrian with enough force to bounce herself backwards, reflexively using her outstretched hand as a spring against the figure's chest. She stumbled, tripping all over herself and sending the stack of books and papers she'd been holding in her other arm up into the air in a flurry of disarray. Her senses heightened, clearing up her vision instantly. She gasped, and dropped to her knees.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, in mid-scramble, frantically clawing to gather up her things. There was a slight breeze, and of course, as if this wasn't embarrassing enough, fate chose to work against her; each time she reached for a particular paper, a small gust of air would wisp it up and glide it just out of reach. She was on her hands and knees now, too focused on her embarrassment and her frolicking papers to bother looking up and, truth be told, she wasn't that concerned. For all she knew, whoever it was had probably just kept on walking.

She managed to stack all her books and had wrangled in most of her stray papers. She turned, and reached out for the closest sheet of loose-leaf, but was met instead by a sleek pair of very sophisticated-looking black shoes. She wanted to say they were Oxfords or something close to that, but she didn't know enough about expensive shoe brands to say so. She paused, just long enough for the owner of said shoes to crouch down in front of her. She watched as a hand reached out, her eyes traveling down the sleeve of a dark blue blazer to catch on long slender fingers as they curled around the edge of her paper. She heard the sound of the parchment as it scrapped against the stone of the walkway, a sound that seemed like a hoarse screech to her over-stimulated senses. The hand retreated, paper in tow, and moved to a waiting position as the mysterious arm pulled back to rest on hunkered knees.

It was then that she decided to look up, her eyes wide, her mouth blatantly agape.

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

Sarah took in a deep breath, the sound of his voice catching her off guard in a way she hadn't anticipated or ever expected. She tried to respond, but her mouth only opened wider.

"Would you like some help?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to one side as he observed her.

Sarah inhaled again, forgetting to exhale in between. She tried to respond, truly, but she was too preoccupied with trying to focus her eyes, which for some reason wouldn't let themselves be torn from the mysterious stranger's face.

His skin was pale, just barely paler than the gentle blonde wisps of his hair as it swayed in the gentle breeze. His brow was sharp, his cheek bones high. There was a whisper in the midst of her thoughts that told her how handsome he was, but it was blotted out by the sheer intensity and intimidation of his eyes pressing down on her. They were a searing blue, precise and severe, and just as pale as all of his other features. And yet, there was nothing pale about _him_; in fact, the backlight of the sun behind him gave him an almost iridescent glow. She looked up to him, and their eyes locked, and it was as if she felt the line being pulled: a tug deep in her chest, a static zip through the air. She was sucked in, hopeless, crushed in the vacuum of his pupils and lost in the sea of irises. They looked at one another, and she _saw him_. It was a moment of recognition, a tangible knowledge that flourished and clung to the connection, to the palpable electricity that was the line between their eyes. She felt the air being sucked from her lungs. What in the world? Such a feeling, it was so strong, and utterly terrifying. It scattered her mind and shattered her nerves in an instant. She backed away, as if jolted by a shock of electricity, and sat up on her heels. Her view widened, lessening the weight of his stare, to find the rest of him frowning down at her.

"I'm ok, really. I'm so sorry I ran into you, I should have been paying attention." She mumbled with a wavering voice, tearing her eyes away from his, and began brushing nonexistent dirt from her torso in an effort to distract herself from the impressive force kneeling before her. The man leaned forward, and pressed the paper he was holding atop her stack waiting patiently off to the side. His change in proximity affected her much more harshly than she wanted, causing her arm to tingle and the air to hum as he passed within a few inches of her. He leaned back, and offered her a hand.

"And I shouldn't have been walking so close to the door." He said. There was a beat in his voice, one that caused her to look up again. She was surprised to find that he wasn't frowning anymore, but was now giving her the softest curl of the lips she'd ever had the pleasure of being graced with. There was a crease in his eyes, something hot dancing behind their splay of lashes. Her eyes darted from his face, down to his outstretched hand, and back up again. He was waiting, deliberately. She began to scrunch her brow on him, sensing that it wasn't a hand that he was really waiting for her to accept, but a challenge. Warily, she accepted.

His fingers curled around her own, completely engulfing her delicate hand. She tried to brush off the spark that flared at his touch as pure anxiety. He rose from his position with gentle grace, pulling her up along with him. All the while, his eyes never left hers, or perhaps, refused to let hers leave his.

She took half a step back once she was sure her feet were well secured and under control, and pulled her hand away from his. Without preamble, she felt a huge and completely unnecessary grin spread from ear to ear and a deep flush flame her cheeks. She looked away, to the ground, and brought a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear in an effort to hide herself. She wobbled on her heel, and awkwardly bent down to pick up her stack of materials.

"I'm sorry, again. You're not hurt, are you?" She asked, gaining just a small amount of confidence from behind the shield of her mound of books. The man's smile curled upward on one side, and his eyes lit up briefly, greatly amused by her question.

"Not hardly. Are you? You seem out of sorts." Sarah rolled her eyes along the cobblestone walkway, feeling gawky and bumbling, fearful of what might happen should she be drawn into his gaze once more.

"Oh... no... that's just me." She said, with a shrug, and looked up to him with a smile, locking her eyes on his nose before they even had a chance to meet his eye. "Thank you, for helping me gather my stuff." She added.

"Don't thank me. It wouldn't be right of me to leave you floundering about all over the pavement." He said, and her ears twitched after just now registering his strange accent. He sounded... British maybe? Hm, but they had so many dialects... it was hard to tell.

"Yes, well... as if I wasn't embarrassed enough; I just T-boned you in the middle of the campus square." She mumbled. He smiled then, and it was a smile lost in time. It was haunting almost, boyish in the way of a flashing memory, of a moment that seeped through the cracks of the here and now. And it was beautiful. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Hmm, well, not all is in vain." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, bumping into you saves me the trouble of having to stop and ask someone. You wouldn't happen to know where the library is?" He asked. Sarah blinked up at him just one second too long. Why was she so rattled by this man? Why was her reaction to his every move laced with poetry? Sure, he was attractive but...

"Uhhm, it's... It's over there-" She spat, shaking her head, and then darted an arm out in said direction. His head turned slightly, following the line of her pointing finger. "-around that corner...just go under the archway and it's right past the second building on the-" She continued, but cut herself off when her head began shaking more shamefully. She winced, and tried to play it off with a smile. "Actually, I'm headin' over there myself. If you don't mind, we could just...?" She half asked, feeling so proud that she'd had the courage to even propose they walk together. It was so simple, and yet if felt like some profound question that once answered could teeter the world to a new axis. _Geez, calm down! Get a grip! It's just a walk to a building!_ _Ah! _She lectured inwardly. She started laughing softly, then, as if garnering herself up for how she would play off his denial. The man smiled at her turmoil.

"That would be wonderful."

Her eyes darted up to his then- hopeful of, but not quite expecting his answer. That was when she realized her shoulders were drawn into herself, and she was actually hunched over as if cowering before him. She straightened her back, and tried not to act like a total fool.

"Great." She beamed, perking up on the tips of her toes as she turned in preparation to begin their walk. She was looking away from him now, using the tessellating pattern of the walkway to focus and collect herself. He never took his eyes from her.

They started walking, and while they were side by side, she couldn't help but take note of the slight distance he put between them.

"My name's Sarah, by the way." She said, giving in to look at him.

"I know." He said. She narrowed her brow briefly.

"How-" She began to say, observing as his brow rose, and his eyes lower to her stack of books.

"It's written all over your papers." He explained. Sarah's half-open mouth closed, swallowing the rest of her question along the way.

"Oh, right..."

"And you certainly have enough of them." He pointed out. She glanced down to the stack she was holding, and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm working on a research paper... kinda why I'm going to the library." She said.

"Studying mythology, are we?" He asked. Her ears perked up to him, and she found herself caught in a half-smirk as she gave in to purposefully meeting him in the eye.

"And how do you know that?" She asked. Normally, she may have started to grow wary, but right now, she'd never felt more comfortable.

"The books you're holding- they're on theology and folklore of various major and subcultures, no?" He inquired. She peered down, and noticed all the bindings of her books were facing towards him. Hmm...

"Uhh... yes. I'm kinda dreading having to sit down and actually go through these, to be honest." She said.

"You're not interested in folklore?" He asked. She didn't notice, or perhaps didn't find any relevance, when he began drifting closer.

"Not really." She said, just a tad distastefully, and rolled her eyes up to him. She tried not to seem surprised when she saw his attention was solely on her. She shrank down to size of an ant under his gaze.

"Any reason?" He asked.

"Well... I don't mind the content. Stories are interesting, how they influenced their cultures is interesting... it's my radical co-scholars that ruin it for me. I interpret the class as fiction writing, while a key few are stuck on the nonfiction. I just don't see how people can take the idea of magic and fantasy creatures so seriously."

"You don't believe?" He asked; and her eyes, which had been straying away, lurched back up to his, sensing something peculiar in his voice. She felt an alien pang in her chest when she found herself now unable to read his expression.

"Believe?" She repeated.

"In magic." He clarified. She gave him an incredulous look, and laughed to herself.

"Magic? Uhh... no, I would say not." She answered, not knowing what she was expecting, and yet totally not expecting the reaction he gave her.

He looked down at her, and smiled; but it was different than before. It was faint, a forced strain on his face, and it was as if his lowered eyes were now hooded. She felt a pain, but wasn't sure where it came from. His lips twitched with reassurance, and he looked away, not even bothering to try to hide the poignant thought fleeting across his face. Her eyes widened and beamed in that brief second, on that seemingly insignificant gesture, feeling pulled by the slight tug on the line that had formed between them, a tap so minuscule. She gaped, never having imagined she would be so affected by such subtlety, by such a melancholy smile. Why was she feeling like this? Why was she all flustered? Why was she reading so much into his mannerisms? Why did she feel like she missed something?

"Ah, a strict intellectual then?" He said; and with that the moment was gone. It never happened. His smile broadened, almost genuine. He tilted his head, angling his brow and nose downwards, and slowly roamed his peripheral over to her. It was a striking change in demeanor. It was darker, predatory almost. And yet... she knew... she _knew_ it was something else. She didn't respond right away. "Are you a psychology major?" He asked, and she realized she had no idea how long it'd been between his first question and the latter.

"Excuse me?" She countered. Why would he ask that specific of a question?

"The building you came tumbling out of was home to the Psychology Department, was it not? I don't mean to assume-"

"Oh! No. I'm undecided. No, I'm not smart enough to pursue that. I had a session, is all." She rambled, with a skip in her step, and only after realizing what she'd just said, did she almost fall flat on her face. "Oh! I am so sorry, I have no idea why I just told you that." She spat, feeling her cheeks flush and her palms grow clammy with anxiety. Great, not only was this man's first impression of her a fool, but now a foolish lunatic. She quivered under her own anxiety, beating herself with his silence._ Filter Sarah! Filter!_

Curiosity won over in the end however, causing her to timidly flick her eyes up to him. His head had fully turned to her, and was tilted to one side. She wasn't sure of what his response would be, or his expression for that matter, but it certainly wasn't the blank and openhearted gape he was giving her.

"You had a session? Why... Are you psychotic, Sarah?" he asked, and the casual, totally sincere manner in which he said it only made her current predicament all the more bazaar. Her eyes widened, aghast, but surprisingly she wasn't one bit outraged with the rudeness, or lack of sympathy, of his question. Why was that?

"Um, no. At least, I don't think so. My therapist and I are in deep discussion about that." She answered, trying to play it off as a joke and ease her own unsettledness.

"You don't look like a madman." He observed. She cracked a smirk, and looked away briefly to scan the area for pedestrian traffic. They'd just rounded the corner, and were now approaching the main archway.

"Thank you, but, I don't think my condition is that bad. I'm just...working through some personal problems." She said, utterly unable to fathom just how in the world she was comfortable telling this to a total stranger. She didn't dwell on that thought for long, however.

"Nothing too serious, I hope." He said, neither inquiring nor deterring her from the subject; for some reason, it didn't matter.

"No... it's just... I don't know." She took in a sharp breath then, filter be damned. "Have you ever felt like there's just something else out there? Like everything is just a painted backdrop, and everyone around you are just cardboard cut outs? I know that sounds crazy but...it's like there's a curtain, and I know there's something on the other side of it, but I just can't see it. Does that make any sense? It's like there's just something...missing, ya know?" She didn't even register the fact that she'd just spilled her guts to this mysterious, though if nothing else, receptive stranger. The truth was, it didn't bother her in the slightest. Shouldn't it bother her? What happened to processing her thoughts? What if he thought she was a nut job? Some random chick comes barreling out of a building and then starts babbling about all her mental defects?

"Yes."

Her head flew up to him so fast she thought she may have snapped a vertebrae. He was still watching her, more closely now; but his eyes weren't judging, they weren't frightened, they weren't weirded out or flighty in the slightest. His brow was drawn slightly, and she noticed his hands had moved to clasp behind his back. Why was he not politely excusing himself from her company?

"I'm sorry." She said, finally twisting her lips in a way that said she had no idea how else to respond. "I don't mean to be spilling my guts to you, I have no idea why I even said anything...I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." She almost missed a step at the harsh tone his voice had taken. She worried her brow on him, but his expression remained immobile. "You... you should only ever apologize when you have a reason to be sorry. You've done so six times now, and you have no reason to be sorry." He said, and as he spoke, the brief flare of aggression faded into the background. She pursed her lips at him.

"You're right. I'm sorry- I mean, no. I'm sor- ugh, no. Gah I'm -I'm just going to stop talking now." She spat out at him in a jumble, gritting her teeth and wriggling her brow as if disgusted- though with herself. She looked up to him to find his stare even more intense than before, and she squirmed under it. It was as if he was looking straight through her or, more precisely, boring deep into her very core. She felt awkward now. There was something strange about this man, strange about their conversation; but she didn't feel strange. Was that strange in itself? She glanced down, her eyes catching on his hands. Previously clasped behind his back, they were now viciously wringing with one another. At first glance she recognized it as a gesture of anxiety, but she knew he wasn't anxious...how did she know that? No... it was as if he was holding something back, using this gesture as a means of expelling energy. He was frustrated... how... how did she know that?

"Please don't." He quirked, distracting her. She glanced back up to find his brow had softened into a frown. His statement jumped out at her, as if not fitting in with the rest of their conversation. She grew wary and lowered her eyes to his nose. He took pity on her by removing his attention from her to scan out over the landscape.

"Ahhh...I'm just a mess, right now." She ended with, trying to ignore the strange look on his face, and noting the dawning light of salvation when he cracked a smirk in her direction.

"Hmm, sounds like you're going through some sort of midlife crisis." He said, and turned back to her when she began to giggle.

"Funny you mention that, my therapist said the exact same thing."

"Only, you're not old enough to be having a midlife crisis."

"Unless I keel over at forty." She spat out, and was quickly shocked at the small turn of dark humor she'd just blurted at him. Her heart skipped a beat when he laughed. It was soft and it lingered with many a dreary thought, but it was a bundle of butterflies in her stomach. She was unaware of how close he'd inched, the sleeve of his jacket just barely brushing against her bare arm. She took an awkward step away. "Well, enough about me. Why do you need to go to the library? Do you work here? If so, shouldn't you already know where it is? It is the most well known building on campus..." She asked, in a desperate attempt to deter and salvage the situation and her sanity. He let out a long breath, slowly easing closer to her.

"I was just hired." He said.

"Oh! Are you a professor?" She asked.

"No... I'll be working in the research department."

"Research department of what?" She asked.

"Anthropology." She blinked up at him.

"Anthropology? Interesting... I didn't know our school was big enough to have an entire research department dedicated to anthropology... why do you need to go to the library?" He kept his eyes out in front of him, as if focusing on the building in question. The sight of their destination inching closer and closer with each passing second.

"The research center is located on the third floor of building 7A, otherwise referred to as the library." He stated.

"Oh, right..." She said, as if she actually understood, and that this knowledge was merely a forgotten fact; while the truth was she had no idea what was located on the floors above the library. "So, you're a researcher? What do you plan on researching?" She asked, just trying to keep the conversation afloat.

"My focus is on localized religion and folklore." He said. Her eyes widened, and her shoulders rose as she took in a sharp breath.

"Oh... I didn't know. I'm -I didn't mean to bash on your profession." She said, apologetically, in an effort to avoid using the explicit words _I'm sorry_.

"Bash?" He asked, with small smirk and the quirk of a brow.

"Umm.."

"We're allowed our opinions." He interjected. Sarah skipped, bouncing off her heel as she had started to fall behind.

"Yes, well...I've told you mine. Can I ask what interests you in the subject?" She asked, looking up at him all bright and cheerful. He looked at her, a small ghostly frown tugging him downwards. There it was again... that look.

"You don't need my permission to ask a question, Sarah." He said, his voice weighted down by something. She blinked at him, not catching on.

"Ok, why did you choose to be a religious anthropologist?" She asked.

"The idea of faith interests me." He said, and she had to narrow her eyes on him after being blinded by the light reflecting through the glass ceiling of the archway.

"Faith?"

"Yes... belief in the unbelievable."

"Are you referring to magic?" She asked, with a bit of haughty bounce in her voice.

"Yes... and no." He said, and nodded his head one way then the other as he thought. "Take your psychology for example. What is psychology? Science of the mind and whatnot. But what is it really? Is it logical? Is it facts and figures and Freudian theory? Action then reaction? Chemical signals and the physical response to both external and internal stimuli? Or is it more than that?"

"Um... it's more than that, I would say... I mean, a person's mind isn't as simple as the most complex math equation... there are countless variables, other, natural factors and_whatnot_...What does this have to do with magic?"

"Variables." He said, and she waited a beat for him to continue. "Or more importantly, what those variables are. If an exact science is not an exact science, then what is it?"

"I don't know. What?" She asked. This conversation had gotten surprisingly serious all of the sudden.

"If you take away the facts and figures of a science like psychology, then all you're really left with is a perception. The mind is limitless, multidimensional. If the world exists through solid fact and figure, then what we see and touch and smell and taste is nothing more than the response of chemical signals telling us what to see and touch and smell and taste. Therefore, whatever the world is, becomes whatever our brains perceive it to be -However, as conscious beings we have the ability to manipulate, to extend and evolve, _to learn _\- and once we learn how to control those perceptions, reality becomes whatever we want it to be. And all those facts and figures? Well, if the world is how we see it, how each individual sees it, then it's all rather irrelevant isn't it?"

"I still don't see what that has to do with your interest in magic."

"Based on perception, reality is what our minds create. Therefore, if you integrate the idea of faith, each individual can create a different reality, with different rules and different truths. And all these millions and millions of dimensions come together to create the world -the painted backdrop- that you see around you. What does this have to do with magic? Well... if someone truly believes rain is but the tears of an angel, then who is to say to the contrary? Yes, we understand and accept that rain -scientifically- is merely H2O that has condensed from the aqueous vapor in the atmosphere and falls to earth in drops more than point five millimeters in diameter. But is there a point? If both a fantastic and scientific explanation can be accepted as a single truth, where is there room for the lie? And can there even be a lie? Can there be a falsehood? An answer that is indeed incorrect? Or is it really just an alternate truth? To simplify... if you believe in magic, magical things will happen. If you believe in science, scientific things will happen. And the point is that the point doesn't matter. That's why I'm so interested. I like to explore the _reality of the individual_, to travel between the worlds created by a story, and compare it as it is viewed as fact by one body and fiction by another. Does that make sense?" He asked. Sarah had been nodding mindlessly for a while now, pretending she had an idea as to what he was talking about.

"Umm... kind of, I guess...This is all getting a little deep for me." She said. He smiled.

"I didn't mean to confuse you, quite the contrary in fact."

"So... let me see if I understand... You think magic is real, because, given enough faith, our minds have the power to make the immaterial, material? And so through perception... it becomes real?" She asked.

"In a manner."

"And you're an anthropologist? Not a doctor, or a philosopher?" She asked, with just of smidgen of incredulity.

"Heh, no... I take the theory I've just mentioned, and apply it to various societies to try to understand the world and culture they have created based on their differing beliefs, faiths, and mythos." He said. Hm, that made sense. She felt very, very uneducated standing next to him all of the sudden. "Maybe that's it then." He added.

"That's what, then?"

"This midlife crisis of yours. Maybe that's the missing piece." She scrunched her brow at him.

"The missing piece? You mean magic?" She asked. He nodded. Both slowed down as they approached the growing silhouette of building 7A, _otherwise referred to as the library_. She tried not to notice.

"Magic, faith, chance... creativity. Whichever label you're comfortable with."

"And how do you suggest going about that?"

"...If you open yourself up to the unbelievable... if you have enough faith in yourself to fall to chance, to give yourself to risk...you never know what might happen...or what you might find along the way."

"And how does one _give their self to risk_?" She asked, with a small hint of amusement. She couldn't believe she was actually taking this seriously. Well, not as seriously as he was taking it, but still, she considered just entertaining the thought a big step for her.

They stopped walking then, and she glanced down to the ground when he reached up and pushed open the door for her. She tried not to blush as she scurried under his arm. He followed her in, and she was pleased that he stopped just as she turned back to him.

"I know you're laughing at me." He said, with a small bastardly smirk, sensing correctly from her lighthearted sarcasm that she was just toying with their conversation. She pursed her lips in response, which soon gave way to a bashful smile. They were in the heart of their destination. Books and desks and quietly focused patrons waited behind her. What happened now? "It's really not all that heavy or complicated." He started up again and she let out a hard breath with the relief that she got to be in his presence for just a little while longer. "It could be something as trivial as wishing on a star." He said, and rose an eyebrow with the strange stare she was giving him. "Haven't you ever wished on a star?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No...I don't think so."

"Have you ever wished at all?" He asked, and there was something rhetorical in his voice, but she wasn't able to discern it.

"No.."

"Not even on your birthday?"

"In my head maybe, but..."

"It helps if you say it out loud." He informed, and his offering of what appeared to be _factual _knowledge made her smile.

"Does it now?" She asked, with a small spark in her eye.

"Yes, the connection is much stronger then." He said, and in acknowledgement of her amusement, cracked a smile just for her. She looked away bashfully; it was rude of her to be making a joke out of this. He actually believed in all this, this is what he'd made a career out of, and she was picking on him about it.

"Hm...maybe I'll give it a try, then. Can't hurt, can it?" His smile broadened then, almost reaching his eyes, until it started to fall again. It was like he was...disappointed. Did she say something wrong?

"Hopefully not..." He began to say, his eyes slowly roaming passed her. He paused a moment, as if distracted. "I'm dreadfully sorry, but...I have somewhere to be, and it seems our venture has taken longer than expected." He said. Sarah turned back to look over her shoulder. There was a clock on the wall, its hands shown 2:45. Wow. Holy crap. They'd been walking for 45 minutes? How was that possible...it didn't seem like they were walking that slowly.

"Oh! Wow. No worries. I didn't realize we'd been talking for so long...Thank you for walking with me and not running away in horror-"

"Nonsense. If I hadn't bumped into you, I'd have had no idea where I was going. You've been a splendid guide."

"And I apologize again. It wasn't a very graceful first impression."

"Who says first impressions should be graceful?"

"Well...no one, I suppose...I'm just a little embarrassed."

"A feeling of which there is no reason for."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, but you don't need to flatter me." She said, and began glancing anxiously over the room. "So, I guess this is where we part ways then?" She added, waveringly. She did not want this to be the end. If she could, she would start their walk all over again just to bask in his light. But it seemed like time was dragging out now. This needed to end, if there was to be any dignity to it. One hopeful prospect about initiating their departure was, however, how would_ he_ leave?

"Yes...I believe so." He said, and took half a step back. "I do hope you'll put some serious consideration into our discussion...I'd hate to think of such a lovely young girl so troubled...and I'd like to hope that I was able to help in some way."

"Ya know, I think I will...I've got nothing to lose, right?" She shrugged, glancing away awkwardly and teetered on one heel. Would he just walk away? Would he ask to see her again? For her number? Anything?

"Hm, perhaps I'll see you again then." He said, with an ominous quality that had her wondering if there was something more to it, but couldn't figure out what it could possibly be. She didn't respond right away, missing her mark. His eyes flickered down, over her, and then slowly rose back to hers. They both stood there for a moment, each stalling the inevitable. But, with her still caught up in the midst of her own thoughts, he took the lead, and lowered his head slightly, as if about to bow. "It's been a pleasure meeting you..." His voice dragged out to an eerie silence, and she could just barely see from his lowered position, the wring of pain his face had twisted in. "Goodbye, Sarah." He said, and no sooner had the last letter left his tongue, he turned his back walked away.

Sarah stood, weighed down in place by her mound of books. She blinked at his back as it became smaller and smaller, and then finally disappeared around a corner. He was leaving? He left? Just like that? But... WAIT! She shook her head then, clearing her thoughts and realizing she'd completely missed her opportunity to do something. She thought about calling out to him, dropping her books and reaching out in melodramatic flare. She thought about chasing after him. What was it about him that entranced her so? Why did she feel so desperate all of the sudden? She opened her mouth to call out to him, but then realized that he'd never told her his name.

* * *

Sarah found herself stalking through the isles of the library as if the weight of the world pressed against her shoulders: her back hunched, her head hung low. Why did he just leave? Why hadn't he...why hadn't she said something? She just let him walk away. Maybe if she wasn't too caught up in giving him goo-goo eyes she could have done something! There was a connection there, wasn't there? Saying she felt something between them would be an understatement. His very presence was like a force pushing against her, a raging hurricane to her poor Volvo. What could she do but be swept up? But...did he feel it too? He didn't stray away from her...he engaged in their conversation...but...was she imagining all of it? Maybe it was just _a walk_ to him...maybe he wasn't interested at all. He hadn't flirted with her, hadn't been suggestive in the slightest. Why was she even concerning herself with this? She was nineteen. And he had to be, what? Early thirties? He was way out of her range. But...but what did that matter? She was legal. And she'd never felt something so strong so fast. And why was that? What had they talked about that brought on this feeling? Nothing...nothing at all...

She felt stranded in her sea of books, cast out by the hand of a stranger, a hand which tightened its grip at the last second, ripping out her heart and keeping it all for himself. Her heart? What was she thinking! They'd only known each other for 30 minutes! Heck, she didn't know him. She didn't even know his name. Why hadn't he told her his name? Was he purposefully keeping it from her? Or had they both just happened to glance over that part of the conversation? She found that hard to believe; and yet, it hadn't phased her in the slightest. Stupid. Stupid! She was a puddle at his feet. She hadn't been thinking. Gah, if only she knew how to talk to men.

She slammed her pile of text books onto the edge of a table, effectively drawing the attention of several nearby readers, and begrudgingly dropped herself into a chair. She began sorting out her things, and flipped open the cover of her chosen book. Her eyes scanned the heading, and she let out a low sigh. There was no way she was going to be able to focus on writing this paper now...

* * *

She didn't return home until late that evening. She was determined to get about half of her essay done in that one sitting, and told herself she would sit there and stare at her blank paper as long as it took to unscramble her thoughts. Through the hours she spent in that one spot, she'd only managed to write a few solid paragraphs. Whether it was purposefully, or subconsciously, she'd chosen a seat with a clear view of the entryway, and found herself glancing up at the door more and more frequently. What if he came back? What if she caught him leaving? Would she go up to him? What if he turned and saw her? Would she wave? Would he come to her? What if he saw her and she wasn't looking? Would he still come? Or just carry on?

She couldn't handle it, all this anticipation and utter disappointment. He never appeared, or at least, she never saw him. Maybe he left when she wasn't looking... After a certain point, she noticed it had become dark out. She frowned, irritated with herself for allowing such distraction. She snarled down at her paper, now determined to fill the space and push any and all thoughts of the mysterious stranger to the back of her mind.

It was somewhere around ten o'clock when she came home. She was crouched stealthily on the front porch, fumbling with her keys as she attempted to unlock the front door in total darkness. She winced when the lock turned, and grimaced when the door creaked open. Everything seemed so much louder when everyone was asleep.

She locked the door behind her, and ventured into the kitchen. As anticipated, there was a covered plate waiting for her in the fridge. She heated it up in the oven, and went to deposit her things in her room. The house was dead quiet, everyone having retired long before.

She ate her meal in silence, staring vacantly down at her food as she pushed it around her plate. Even her thoughts were quiet. The clatter of her fork against the porcelain was all that filled the void.

After dinner, she went to her room and changed into an oversized nightshirt. She paused, acknowledging her solitude, and sighed. Her eyes lowered to the floor as she switched over to autopilot and engaged in the robotic routine of nighttime preparations. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, set her alarm clock. It was a night the same as any other, quiet, tranquil, and filled with unknown calamity.

By the time she wandered back to her room, thoughts of the magical man had crept back to the forefront of her mind. She didn't encounter possible suitors often, so any sort of attention or denial was a heady blow to her self-esteem. Why was she so sad? More than sad, she felt completely and utterly destroyed. Why had she let him walk away?

She was standing in front of the window now, contemplating whether or not she truly wanted to crawl into bed and be left alone within the depths of her muddled psyche. She scratched the back of her head and looked up, the light of the moon being particularly bright this evening and had called her attention. She took a step, and laid her hands against the sill of the window. She looked up, and her eyes caught on the first twinkle of a bright star as it shone with more brilliance than the moon. She pondered it a moment, but all she could hear or see were his eyes, the fierce glow of which she was sure had been permanently burned into her mind's eye. _Magic, huh?_ She thought, and began tapping an index finger against the wood of the sill. She lowered her head as she thought. _Make a wish? Take a chance? Take a chance... I should have taken a chance...I should have said something..._

She rose her head, giving the night and the moon and the stars a smile that wasn't meant for them.

"You never know what might happen..." She murmured, and found herself smiling from ear to ear as she remembered the feathery whirl of his hair and the sharp curl of his lips._Belief in the unbelievable...the missing piece... Faith. You want me to believe? Fine, I'll take a chance. I'll believe... in you, for you, whoever you are._

"I wish-" She began to say, but had to cut herself short, feeling suddenly anxious should she finish. _Give yourself to risk..._ She closed her eyes, and let the silver light of the moon wash over her. "I wish..." She sighed just then, her shoulders sagging with an almost epic sense of relief, a strange state of serenity brimming with melancholy. "I wish I knew what was missing."

She stood there, counting the seconds as if she really expected something to happen. When she opened her eyes, nothing had changed. The night was quiet, the air was still. She moved away from the window and crawled into bed. She closed her eyes, and sighed into her pillow. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight. She started counting sheep, but that was too mundane to satisfy her busy brain. She let out another sigh, and started contemplating Dr Lawrence's list of places she wished to visit instead. _Hmm...Italy, maybe. Egypt, Madagascar, New Zealand...Hollywood, Paris, Tokyo...Oh! Ireland. Hmm...something fantastic...a meadow, the dessert, an ice palace, a ball-no a masquerade, another world...a fairytale._

The night began to stretch, and with each passing minute her list grew more and more sensational, combining with the slow consumption of her subconscious. Places turned to objects and feelings, to images and emotions.

She felt the warmth of a man who loved her, the hum of a gentle caress, the safety of arms banded around her, and the sweetness of a tear as it ran down her cheek. She saw a smile reserved her and no one else, and she swayed in a dance that, for just one second, blurred out the world and all its troubles. She saw a rose, and the tortured hand that had given it back to her. She saw his blue eyes. She saw his smile, and she saw the pain that carved it. And then she saw nothing. She saw the darkness creeping, felt the void consuming. She lost herself. She fell to chance. She opened herself to the unknown, and whatever lurked behind its crooked door. Faith. Trust. She was blinded by it, and blinded to it. And what of magic? Of life? The perception? What else could lurk within those haunted shadows? What else was waiting? Was it darkness that stole her vision? Or was she in fact blinded - by the light of the Manifest?


	37. Silent Lucidity part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Chapter 25, Silent Lucidity

Wind howled as thunder roared in a whirl of violent tempest, waging war against the shrill screams of each lightening strike, which cut, without mercy, through the shroud of night. Rain tapped against the window pane, growing louder and louder until its resonance pounded in a mad fury, demanding entrance. The walls shook and quaked in terror of the diabolical force engulfing this reality. But this churning wrath, this constriction of malevolence, went unnoticed; for behind those paper walls, the devious could not enter, and only by the breath of condemnation could that house of cards come crumbling down. And as it was, that breath _did_ carry the words of one forsaken- the innocence of the forlorn.

"I can bare it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King! Where ever you may be! Take this child of mine far away from me!"

The tempest raged with its hunger, burgeoning, craven in its force, as it echoed the despair that it so desired. And still, its presence went unnoticed.

"I wish...I wish..."

The wind moaned and howled with its agony, beating itself against the barrier, its power useless, its desire drifting, fading through the veil of pouring rain. She stepped away, hidden from the eye of the window. In one final effort, the force called out, its woeful plead haunted with an allure of dark decrepitness. She paused, the pulse of temptation melding the guise of recognition. She looked to the window, to the despair that so reflected her own. It was in that haunting minute, that dream like quandary, that she felt some tangible force claw itself into her heart and tug her ever so gently. She parted her lips, her breath stolen, her words bewitched by the deluded serenade of the rain. The walls trembled with prescience, as the cards began to fall.

"I wish the Goblins really would come and take you away. Right now."

The wind howled in joy as thunder roared in laughter, their cries shredding through the taunting of their restraint. The window flew open, the force curling its claws, engulfing all that it was promised.

She felt the wind crash against her face. She heard the snickers of something sickening in the background. She felt the aura of demonic rapture, thick and heavy. The rain pelted against her face as fear wrapped her in its terrible embrace. She heard cries, so many cries. Laughter. Layer upon layer. An owl. A shadow. The force began to consume her, stealing her vision and the very breath from her lungs. She heard his laughter. A smile. A spark.

The world began to spin. Time quickened until reality was no more than a blur. Time, space, objects, thoughts, they all melded into one, morphing into a continuum of sensation that she was helpless to fight against. Sounds, voices, the world screeched its awful tale, howling at her as she spun amidst the sea that separated reality from nightmare. _A snake. A smile. The sun. Dust. Falling. Falling. Falling. A peach. Something warm. A dream - a nightmare_. Image after image thrust by her, commanding her attention, her mind's eye pulled in every direction by each domineering presence. _A cry. Red. So much red. A crystal. Something -something more. Fear. Sorrow. Joy and misery._ Every emotion danced around her in a frenzy of realization. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. What was happening? Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. But it didn't stop. She felt the hooks digging into her heart tug a little further, spearing her as the images quickened still. _I'm offering you your dreams. I want my brother back! You have 13 hours- It's a place to put people to forget about them. Fear me, love me, do as I say- You have no power over me!_

She cried out, writhing in sensation as the daggered edge of a hook curled inside her. _The pain. She felt so much pain. So much suffering. Why? WHY? Make it stop. Make it go away. Please! No more. No more pain. Just wake up. WAKE UP._

She heard a rumble amidst the fury, a dark looming laughter that bubbled into her ears. Louder and louder it grew. She knew this sound. She knew that voice. She trembled and cried and shook and screamed, but it was useless; her body was completely petrified against the force and its chains. She felt the shackles around her. She felt the chains start to tug, one in every direction. She fought and pleaded and cried, anything to make the laughter go away. Though for all her effort, the voice only grew darker, its presence filling her every sense, its claws digging into her scalp._ Please! Someone help me! Please! This isn't happening. This is a dream._ She pleaded and pleaded, her fear echoing the cry of a distant memory. She felt his fist in her hair and the scrape of her knees as he dragged her. She clenched her eyes shut, but no matter how much she prayed, all she could see was the deathly paleness of his eyes. She whimpered, as pang after pang of pain and agony struck her, their resonance reverberating through her entire body. She tried to move. She tried to get away. But it was just no use. She couldn't move.

She was completely helpless.

She screamed and writhed and begged for the images to go away, but the hollowness of the hall only continued to surround her. So many visions. So many sounds. So much pain. So much blood. She felt her bones breaking, her skin tearing. And the still the force quickened.

The pain and the anguish and the hopelessness and the flicker of a star and the hope and a smile and the tears that she cried: layer after layer bombarded her with the intensity of the most brutal hailstorm. She felt the knife as it cut into her and saw the scars that marred her. She felt a constant terror, and in it, a wave of relief. She saw a man, a man she knew. A smile. She heard his voice, and felt another searing pang as the hook in her heart tugged once more.

_Do you enjoy the pain? You're nothing, nothing but a spoiled cow. Say hello to your new master- Save you? Dear girl, I bought you. Shall we have our first lesson tonight? You're not afraid of me are you? And what tricks did your master teach you? Tisk, tisk, failing so soon? And what are you used to? You are incredibly frustrating. Do you know that?_

For a moment, just one moment, the pain stopped. The air fell dead. The force around her subsided just long enough to allow her chest to expand. A tear slid down her cheek. Such a dream. No. Not a dream. So many. So many images. So many memories.

_I don't think she's gone. I see her from time to time. I see her spirit, that fire. She's hiding, in your eyes. There are times...I want her to stay. I want her back. -I want to be the one who plucks that flower- I want to hold it in my hands, and feel the prick of its thorns._

Her face became hot with tears, but they no longer shed from pain. She could feel the bruises on her body, but nothing compared to the horrible agony within her heart, to the shredding of the hooks as they dug deeper and deeper, holding her down. Why was this happening? Why was she seeing these things?

_Why are you wearing this? Do you please your new King? Look at you, all sumptuous and healthy. He's been feeding you, hasn't he? Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? Ah, so you have forgotten then? Why must you always run? There, all gone. Any other injuries in need of healing? The next time you apologize to me, you will have a reason to be sorry._

She felt a pull in her chest, a movement so sudden she fell forward, coughing and gasping for air that wouldn't come. Her vision became a blur, nothing but vicious streaks of red and flashes of carnage. She knew these images. She felt them.

_I think you're lying. You know what will happen if you tell him. You're worth more than you know. I will protect you. I didn't want to hurt you. I may have set you free, but I will never let you go. Do you understand that? Ah...that's better. I missed touching you._

She felt another claw cut into her with the sound of that voice. It was so close. She could feel his breath.

_You really have no idea do you? ...Pathetic. Oh, you have no idea how much I miss this. You're going to tell him something for me. And what do you know of love?_

She lurched forward, crushed by the weight of some unbearable force pressing down on her. It started to ooze around her, suffocating her with its heat.

_Say the words or I will kill him! One! Two! Thr-_

"JARETH!"

* * *

Sarah sprang so far out of her skin her spirit crashed into the ceiling and bounced back into her. She sat up straight, her every hair standing on end. Her heart beat so fast and hard it was a painful weight in her chest. Her body was slick with sweat and her face drenched in tears. Her eyes were wide and as bright as the moon, yet she saw nothing. Her every sense called to attention, yet she could hear nothing but the blood pumping through her. After the split second it took to realize it was over, it was just a dream, she was awake in her room, she began to hear the sounds of her gasps and whimpers as she trembled in the darkness.

She shot her head from side to side. What was going on? Why was she here? That dream- no. No. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream. She was so confused. So scared. What happened? Where was she? Where was-

She turned and almost yelped when she saw Jareth sitting in a chair beside the bed. He held his head low, hooding himself from her. He neither moved nor spoke a word. There was something strange about his presence, but she had no time to question. Without thinking, she jumped from the bed and leaped into his arms.

"Jareth! What's going on? What-what's happening? Why am I here? I don't understand. I have -so many memories. I don't understand. Please. What's going on?" She curled herself into his lap, locking her arms around him and nuzzling her tear-sodden face into his neck. She shook and trembled, too lost in her own distress to notice the way he held out his arms in hesitation to return her embrace.

She cried out question after question, but her hysteria made it impossible for her to actually hear anything he said. She drew herself tighter into herself, pressing her face against him and kissing his neck over and over, not ready to believe he was really there. He was really there. That crazy nightmare. Everything. The wish, the castle, Severin. He was really there. He was with her now. How was he with her now?

After what seemed an eternity, she finally pulled away, but had yet to notice his reluctance to meet her in the eye.

"Jareth, what happened? What happened in the castle? Why am I here? Why do I have so many memories? It's like...it's like I have memories from two separate lives. I don't understand." Her eyes bore into him, the glisten of her tears drawing his gaze. He looked up to her, slowly, as if not sure what sight he would be met with. There was a wince in his eye, but she couldn't see it. He sat up a little straighter, and resigned to rest his hands at her hips. He was so well composed...his stillness worried her.

"Your wish worked." He said, and as if that came as some kind of shock, her eyes grew wider.

"What?"

"You found a loophole. When you wished yourself away...I was able to make it so that you never had any connection to the Underground. No one could get to you. You were safe. And so you had a second life, and grew up just as you were always meant to." He explained. Sarah worried her brow and started shaking her head, her fingers fidgeting with the collar of his shirt.

"But, I still don't understand. If the wish worked, how are you here? How do you know me?"

"You probably weren't thinking of this but...time only matters in your world. Therefore, when it is altered, it only affects the Above. So, while your world, your life changed...mine remained constant." Her eyes widened with this knowledge. Of course. She should have known that -she did know that. But, but that would mean-

"Wait, so it was all for nothing then? I thought that if I took it all back...if you never knew me, then none of this would have happened. I would save everyone. But -but it didn't count for shit!" She grew angry with this realization, her beaming eyes turning into a glare at Jareth's recoil. He shifted a bit, and dared to look into her eyes.

"It did count. What you did was ingenious. With you gone, I knew you would be safe. No one from my world could ever touch you."

"But, but what happened then? What happened after I made the wish? What about Severin?" She was still so riled up, her body tensed and perched in Jareth's lap. Her energy broke his heart.

"He got away." He answered. Sarah's eyes widened further, if that were at all possible. "But, his offense warranted an open declaration of war, and so we've been hunting him down ever since."

"Ever since?" Sarah asked, and felt the gravity of her question that came with the prolonged silence of Jareth's answer. "Wait...you reordered time from when I first met you...that was four years ago...so that means...no." She clenched her eyes shut and threw herself at him, engulfing him in her embrace as she tried to maintain her composure. How was she supposed to handle news like that? She'd just lived through every memory of a life that supposedly never happened, and now this? Every month in the Aboveground was equal to one year Under. Jareth reordered time for her...which meant it'd been another 50 years... "Jareth- I - I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I thought it would work. Why - why didn't you come to me?" She asked, shaking her head frantically from side to side. Jareth reached up and clasped her by the shoulders, gently pushing her away.

"It wasn't safe, not with Severin still alive. I would not dare draw you back while he was still breathing. -No matter how long it took."

"So he's dead then? You caught him? What happened? All this time...all this time it was all still going on. And I just went on blind!" She began to whimper with despair. She felt so foolish to think her wish would work. She thought it would end it. But it didn't. It did nothing, but leave Jareth alone to deal with the aftermath for the past 50 years...

"I cut out his heart and tore him limb from limb." He replied, with an icy shrill. Sarah drew her brow a bit, and gave him a worried pout, choosing to ignore the grotesque imagery of his statement.

"You spent fifty years hunting him down? That's...that's so long. I don't think I can fully grasp just how long that is...and here I was, prancing around, a stupid teenager. Ignorant of it all...Is that why you've come back now? Did it take that long to catch him?" Jareth glanced away then, and inhaled deeply, as if preparing himself for something unpleasant. Sarah's worried eyes tried to follow, but found themselves sealed off as a hood lowered over him. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, just now realizing that there was something off about him. Why wasn't he rejoicing like she was? Why wasn't he happy to see her?

"Severin was captured and executed after thirty-three years of war." He said, as rehearsed and sterile as a recitation could be. Sarah's brow really started to narrow then.

"What? Why didn't you come back for me then? Why did you wait an extra twenty years?" The horrified confusion in her voice was more than apparent. Jareth closed his eyes briefly, as if unable to bear the hurt in her words.

"Because you were only seventeen...If I were to ever see you again, I wanted it to be you, as I knew you. So I waited...until you were the age at which this started." He said. And while his words gave her some relief, the slight disdain with which he said them made her even more concerned. Something was off. Something wasn't right. Why wouldn't he look at her? What wasn't he saying? "I only hoped...that this new life had not changed you...that you might still be the girl from back then...but of course, that was a foolish thought to have." He muttered. Sarah nearly jumped at that.

"What are you saying? Of course I'm still me!" She reached out to cup his face when he turned away from her. Was that it then? Was he concerned she would be a completely different person? No. No, it had to be something more. She lowered her head to meet his as she turned his face towards her. "I'm still me, Jareth. I know you. And you know me. I remember everything. Please." For a moment, she could sense the weakness in him, she could feel his temptation to give in, to lean into her caress. And she felt her heart start to drop when he instead closed his eyes, and reached up to gently remove her hands from his face.

"You say that, but you know it isn't true. You didn't even believe in magic until a few hours ago." He said. Sarah felt a rush of anxiety flood its way up to her cheeks. Her eyes became flighty, panicked that, for some reason, she was about to lose him. But, there was no reason for that. -right?

"Because I didn't remember. But you came back. You came back to see me. I know now. It was you at the school. You came back for me, Jareth. It's me. It's me, I swear it. I don't know how, but I'll prove it to you." She reached for his face again, more concerned with his reluctance to look at her than anything else, and practically gasped when he pushed her away again. "Why won't you look at me! Jareth, please! What happened? I don't understand. Why aren't you happy to see me?" Fresh tears quickly pooled and streamed down her cheeks. So much had happened in the past ten minutes, she couldn't handle this from him right now. She couldn't take any more after seeing the wince on his face- the one he tried to shield from her. She grabbed him by either side of his face, jerking him up as she smashed her face against his, soggy cheeks 'n all. She pulled away quickly, however, unable to bear his unwillingness to reciprocate, and instead pressed the bridges of their noses together as she cried. "Why? Why won't you kiss me? Why won't you look at me?" She was starting to tremble again, and cursed herself for her weakness. She felt Jareth sigh, and did nothing when he reached up and cupped either side of her head, pushing her up so he could meet her in the eye.

"I've been waiting a very long time to see you again." He said, his voice soft and woeful. Sarah sniffled, and opened her mouth to speak, but he gestured for her to wait.

"I have been dreaming," He started, bringing a thumb to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. "Dreaming of the day I would see you again, of the day I would touch you again...It has been a long time, Sarah. A very long time...and I'm afraid...I'm afraid that if I enjoy this moment, I'll wake up, and I'll find myself in a tent, in the middle of a battlefield, no closer to avenging you than the day this all started. I can't bear another dream. Your face only brings me nightmares." His expression was stern, but sincere, and his voice was soft and heartfelt. Sarah tried, she tried with all her might to quell the quivering of her lip. But it was useless.

"This isn't a dream, Jareth. This is real. You don't have to wait anymore. It's over now. It's all over." She said. Jareth tilted his head, ever-so-slightly, and gave her a sad little smile. She knew that smile. She knew it wasn't good.

"Almost." He said. Sarah furrowed her brow. "It's almost over. But first, I think it's time I told you a story." Sarah continued to grow more and more concerned.

"What? Right now?" She replied, her eyes narrowing with bewilderment. Jareth's eyes flickered down, unable to remain on her face, though he gave in to wrap his arms around her, cradling her to him as he prepared to tell his tale,

"I want you to listen, for just a moment. I've been waiting decades to say this. This is something I should have told you from the beginning, something that I now know could have prevented all of this, and I ask you in advance to forgive me, for all the pain I've put you through.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl; A spoiled, rotten little girl who had no appreciation for what was truly important in life. She lived in fairytales, convinced that there was nothing good about the life she had been given. And one day, this ignorant little girl thought to wish away her brother. She made this wish in spite, and was surprised to find that her wish had come true. Realizing the brashness of her ways, she quickly tried to bargain for him back, but the King of the Goblins was a cunning and playful one, and instead chose to toy with the girl in hopes of crushing her spirit. -That is the story you know."

"But that's not all, is it?" Sarah interjected. Jareth peered down. "I know...I know there's a lot you never told me, and I accepted that. You were the king, and I the servant. It wasn't my place to ask. But Severin- the things he said-"

"Were all true."

Sarah found herself speechless for a moment, resisting the urge to look up at him. She failed.

"But-"

"It's time I told you the truth, Sarah. The real truth. You deserve that much. Now, back to the story-

"The King of Goblins found much joy in tormenting the girl, having been bored and desperate for entertainment for quite some time. He even found himself helping her along in some cases, just so he could rip her back down again. But, as the day wore on, the mighty king found himself impressed with the young girl's sprit, something so rare to his world. He watched her, encouraged her, actually wanted her to win. In one last effort to deter her, he gave her a spelled fruit, one that would transport her to her deepest fantasy. Little did he know, it would feature himself -imagine the delight the king felt at that, the satisfaction and victory. Lost in this delight, he stopped caring about the game, and focused on the girl's spirit. He reveled in her so much, that he even toyed with the idea of keeping her all to himself. He used her fantasy as an attempt to seduce her, and make her his. Only...in his fancy, he did something incredibly stupid.

"I'm sure you know by now that Love is not just a concept of emotion, but an entity. Love is what we refer to as a very powerful form of magic, magic that involves weaving our own emotions into the ritual. It is very dangerous, very temperamental, and it is for this reason that most stay far away from it. But...the

King in his fancy...he forgot about barring his emotions from the spell he used to create the girl's fantasy. And it wasn't until much later -after the girl_ had_ won- that he realized Love had indeed occurred, and with it came very serious implications."

"So that's what Severin meant when he said you loved me..." He heard Sarah murmur, and wondered if she realized she'd even said it. He felt something painful start to twist his expression. She still didn't know? After everything, and she still didn't know? He was almost dazed when she continued, "The implications...you mean wish thing?" Sarah piped. Jareth smirked then, but merely shook his head and carried on as if uninterrupted.

"For me, Love was irony. My objective was to have complete power over you. But, when you threatened to leave, you declared that I had no power over you, and so, the spell I had cast, decided to instead give you complete and total power over me. By the time I fully realized this, it was much too late. You had gone back to the Aboveground, and I could do nothing to bring you back. So, I decided that you required constant protection. If anyone should find out a mortal girl had the ability to command the Goblin King...well...you know how that turned out."

"So...I really can make wishes...and you have to grant them? That's why you took me to see my family that day...that's why you looked so panicked about it..." Sarah murmured again, saddened by the fact that Jareth hadn't brought her home out of the goodness of his heart, but because he had no other choice. Would he have done the same had he not been compelled? She frowned harder, but pushed it aside, there were more important things to deal with right now. "But, if you were watching me, how did Severin take me? Severin said..."

"You must understand, Sarah, you were gone a very long time. I was angry when you left- defeated, humiliated. I watched you for the sole reason that you could be used as a weapon. But, as the years passed, as years turned to decades...I grew more and more angry with you, you and your happy, care-free life. Then I thought, foolishly, that since it was Love that created the spell, that I might be able to break it with hate. And so I pushed myself away from you. I convinced myself that I hated you, and for a time, I think I really did. After a while...I almost forgot about you completely. _Heh_, foolish... ...But...as it was, no matter how much a forgot about you, no matter how much I hated you, I couldn't let you go. I suppose that was why I left the portal open...unattended. And that was how Severin was able to find you. It wasn't hard after that for him to figure out who you were -what you were." He said. Sarah continued to sink lower and lower, realizing that, so far anyway, everything Severin had told her about Jareth was true. She wondered what else he had said was true...she wondered...

"Why did he give me back then? If he thought I had this power? Why enslave me for years? Why not just make me make a wish then and there?"

"I've thought of that for quite some time...and all I can say is that Severin knew of my coldness towards you and thought that you would be a more powerful weapon if I loved you more. So he broke you. He completely shattered you. He molded you, so that you would never call out against me, never use your power. That way, it would catch me off guard, and..." He paused as he spoke, deciding to change directions mid-sentence. "Though he did force you to wish for me, many, many times." He added. Sarah drew her brow, tightly.

"What? I never-"

"It took me years to figure it out. Those damned nightmares..."

"Nightmares?" Sarah quirked, giving in to turn her head upwards towards him. The look on his face was intent and unpleasant. She fought the urge to look away.

"For years, I suffered the same nightmare, night after night: a woman screaming my name, pleading for help, though I was unable to give it to her, every time. The voice plagued my nights and haunted my days. Never could I figure out who she was or why she was screaming, for me of all people...then I found you." Something seemed to snap in the air with his statement, but all she could do was wait for him to continue. "The night in the corridor..." He began to continue, and again, the air spurred with something heavy. "The night our lives changed...I'd lost my temper. I wasn't thinking. I really was going to hurt you, Sarah, be under no delusions about it. But then you screamed. You screamed my name. Hearing my name on your lips for the first time...and then I knew. I'd heard that sound before. It was the scream from my nightmares. As you can understand, I was greatly shaken, though I didn't have the time to properly think it through. But now I know. I know what was happening, what you were doing."

"What? What was I doing? Why didn't you tell me you had nightmares?" She asked.

"Because they stopped a few days after I bought you. I should have figured it out sooner, but my denial prohibited me from even thinking it as a possibility..."

"What?"

"Every time, every night, Severin tortured you: you called out to me, didn't you?" He asked. She began to squirm in his lap, and huddled into herself.

"In the beginning...yes. But...after I while, I gave up hope that you would come rescue me, so I stopped."

"That's what I thought."

"Why does that matter?"

"It matters because the spell was never broken. I thought my hatred for you had worked, but...the spell was never stronger. Each time you pleaded for me, you're heart wished for me to come and save you...but you never said the words."

"So you couldn't come."

"No, but our bond was still so strong...I felt your wish through my dreams, every time, and yet, I had no idea what it was. If you had only said the words 'I wish'...I would have been there in an instant. Why didn't you ever say anything?" He asked, and unknowingly let some of his sorrow show through. Sarah started to cling her arms around him again.

"I...I don't know. I didn't think actually saying the words mattered...I prayed for you, wished for you, but I guess you were right when you said it helps to say it out loud." She answered, but stopped when she felt Jareth start to shift, maneuvering her until she met him in the eye.

"It's my fault he hurt you. I should have known. It's because of me that you were tortured, for so long. And I've kept so much from you, because I found joy in your submission. After decades of watching you grow in your victory over me, I rejoiced in having you kneel at my feet, of having you bend to my will. And yet, even still, I should have told you."

"Why then? Why didn't you?" She asked. She was almost offended at his admission, but she'd accepted long ago the reality of how their situation began...she knew he hated her...she knew it was a part of his revenge; but for some reason, that affected her much more deeply now than before.

He brought his hands to hold her neck, and lightly brushed his thumbs along her jaw.

"Because...more than Severin using you against me, more than you using your power against me, I feared, more than anything else, that should you know, you would leave me, again, and there would have been nothing I could have done about it." He said. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and frowned. "I went though so much trouble trying to keep you, so much sneaking and so many secrets. If I had just been brave enough to trust you...you could have stopped the entire thing."

"Why would I leave you?" Was the one question she thought important enough to ask. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving, unable to fathom why in the world he was starting to smile at her.

"Because you had every reason to leave, and no reason to stay." He said, and that small, reassuring smile grew a little with that statement, but all she could see was the weight of melancholy that strained his features.

"I had you, Jareth. You were all I had. I _have_ you." She said, and wrapped herself around him, squeezing so tight she almost knocked their chair over. This time, she felt the warm pressure of his arms as they settled around her, though she wished it was more than just a light caress.

"I know that now."

"So, that's it then? Is that all? Because I don't care, Jareth. I know how you were, I know what I was to you and I don't care. All that matters is what we are now, what we had back at your castle. I know it was years and years ago for you, but it feels like the Ball was only yesterday to me. Please, just hold me. Severin's dead. It's over now. We can go back. We can go back and be together. You told me your story. Please, please, just take me back and we can figure it all out later."

She paused in her rant after feeling every bone in Jareth's body tense, and feared to look up when a strange, foreboding aura quickly became palpable in the air between them. She too stiffened, fighting the urge to look up.

"I'm sorry."

She began to slowly raise her head, wary and worried, not having the courage to meet his gaze. He saved her the struggle by continuing.

"I'm not taking you back."


	38. Silent Lucidity part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

"What? What do you mean, you're not taking me back?" She shot up so fast she almost fell backwards onto the floor. Jareth held onto her this time, his hands fisted into the folds of her nightshirt. Whatever flicker of expression he may have had, had steeled itself to stone in an instant. It was as if he was garnering himself up for whatever it was he had been anticipating the entire conversation. Though, as poised as he was, he still couldn't bring himself to meet her in the eye, partially for fear that her stare would tear him to shreds.

"You're not coming back to the Underground." He restated, remaining immobile when her hands suddenly clawed into him as she perched high on his lap.

"Why not!? You said it's all over now. Severin's dead. It's safe. We can go home now." She exclaimed, not caring that her brother was asleep on the other side of the wall.

"You are home, now." Jareth said, low and stern. Sarah's eyes continued to widen, unable to fight off rising signs of panic.

"What? No. I belong in the Underground. I belong with you."

"You belong with your family. You belong in the world that was meant for you."

She started gripping his collar then, and bit her lip to stave off any tears.

"And how do you know what is meant for me? You came back for me. You came back and now you're telling me it ends here? No. I'm coming back Jareth-" She cut herself off when he reached up and clasped her by the shoulders.

"You're much too upset to make this kind of decision. You're not thinking rationally."

"Of course I'm not! I just relived an entire four years! I have two separate timelines for my childhood! I just found out you've been away, waging war, for the past fifty years! Of course I'm not thinking rationally! But you came back here for me, why won't you take me back?" There seemed to be a lengthy silence before Jareth answered, though she knew it was only a second or two. She eased her grip on him, realizing her adrenaline was getting the better of her.

"Your wish did something for me that I never had the courage to do." He said, bringing a firm scowl to Sarah's face. He didn't wait for her to interject. "You're home now, Sarah. You're with your family. You have a life here, a normal, care-free life, free of pain, free of torture. You've been given a second chance at the life you always wanted to have. Severin took that away from you once. I won't be the one to take it a second time." His words were soft, and his hands warm against hers, yet she could feel nothing but coldness. She bit her lip harder, and winced as she locked the doors to her tear ducts. No. She would not cry. She needed to be strong. She waited a moment, until she felt she was well composed.

"Well, aren't you noble." She snapped, effectively making the Goblin King blink repeatedly. "What makes you so righteous that you get to decide my own fate?" She snarled again, making sure she held his gaze this time. "You've been gone for so long. You have no idea what my life is like up here."

"I came to visit you. You didn't recognize me, but you seemed happy, well off, safe-"

"Because I was with you! I may not have recognized you, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't know you. I knew who you were the second our eyes met. That was why I was happy. That's why I acted the way I did. You wouldn't know this, but I smiled more today than I have in the past year." Her voice was loud, but not quite yelling, though she wondered why no one in the house had woken, yet. Jareth shifted in his seat, but it was a gesture so minuscule, it went unnoticed. "You really think my life is so much better here? I'm estranged from my family, my life is going no where, and I see a shrink once a week. I have no friends, I barely speak to my dad, let alone Karen, and Toby is too afraid of me to even try! You think that is the life I wanted? Call me rash, but I would rather have those four years of happiness before Severin took me, than a lifetime of this." She said, with a grand gesture around the darkened room. Jareth was about to speak, but she went on before he got the chance. "I have two sets of memories. I can remember Toby's birthday happening, two completely different ways, at the same time. One, I'm hugging him close. We're laughing and smiling, blowing out the candles. My dad takes a picture of Karen and I with cake smeared all over out noses. It was a great day. I was so happy. Everyone was happy. And then two, the room is dark. I'm standing in the corner of the room with my arms crossed while everyone else sings happy birthday. I'm bored and irritated and I don't know why. I go up to tell Toby happy birthday, and it's one of the most awkward experiences in my life. It's miserable. I don't want that. And it's too late to change it. I've always felt that there was something missing, that there was something that just didn't happen and screwed everything up. And it was you. It was you, Jareth. I was supposed to run the Labyrinth. I was supposed to learn not to take anything for granted. It was because of you that I got my family back. Without that ever happening...my life just got worse and worse. I don't want that, not for one moment longer. So please, take me back, make it go away. I'll take the memories, I'll deal with anything I have to." She looked up to Jareth then, and was horrified when she was unable to read his expression. Was that good or bad? Were her words having any affect on him? Would he leave? Her breath was heavy, and her chest heaved with panic, waiting for him to say something, anything. He took pity on her by reaching up and brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"You say all that now. But what happened to the girl who wanted nothing more than to return home? What happened to wanting the life that was taken from you? Would you really give this up? Would you really leave your family behind, for me?" He asked, gently. The tone of his words helped to sooth her, but didn't influence her train of thought any.

"You don't get it, do you? What's the point of having a normal human life if there's nothing I enjoy about it? What's the point of being with my family if there's no love or connection between us?"

"You're trying, but I know this is your emotion talking, not your head." He interjected. Sarah stopped dead then, staring him down as if some dawning realization had just smacked her over the head. Jareth saw this, and saw it as it turned her wide eyes into a glare and her quivering lip into a scowl. "Fifty years is a long time Sarah, a lot of time to think, and I made this decision long ago."

"Wha-"

"Things change, Sarah. People change. I'm not the person you knew all those years ago, and neither are you."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"No. I know what you're doing and I won't fall for it."

"Believe what you may. But as it stands, if you return you will forever be in danger, there will always be a risk of someone finding out, of there being another Severin. You would be a danger to yourself, and to me. It's better if you stay here." His words should have hurt her, but they only made her more and more angry. He was doing this to push her away. She would not back down.

"So, that's it then? You're just going to leave? If you weren't planning on taking me back, why did you come here at all! Why didn't you let me live on in ignorance? Why make me remember you, if you're just going to leave me behind?" There was true anger in her eyes, the likes of which Jareth had never seen before. It brought something back, a memory, and in return stole some of his conviction.

"You know...I had wondered, what you would be like should none of this had happened to you. I wondered how you would change, how you would grow, who you would really be. You were so timid, so compliant when I acquired you...but now I see your fire. I see how much it has grown. I remember when it was no more than a spark..."

"Oh stop it! Stop this already and just answer me! Why did you come here if you're just going to leave?" She was ready to breathe fire at him, she was so angry. She couldn't understand why, why he would come back. How stupid and pointless it would be to just say goodbye. How could she live with herself now? How did he expect her to just say goodbye after everything? The fire in her eyes burgeoned as her thoughts rampaged, but then smothered itself in an instant with what he said next,

"Because I love you."

* * *

Sarah felt the air being sucked from her lungs, quelling her fire instantly, and she blinked repeatedly, as if that might help her hear him better. He took her silence as an opening to continue.

"I love you, Sarah, more than just the bond my magic put on us. It is because I loved you that a bond was even able to form in the first place. And it is because I love you that I can not keep you, I can not steal you away, I can't."

"Then why did you bother coming back?" She asked, her voice cracking against her will.

"Because I love you too much to keep you, but I am too selfish to let you go." He said, and brought his hands up to smooth the frown from her brow. "I have tried. I have spent decades telling myself I would never return to you, that I would let you live the life you always deserved -the one you should have had. You would be safe, and happy. Your body would never know pain, your mind would never know suffering. I couldn't take that all away from you...and yet, as the years went by, I refused to forget about you. I refused to move on. And then the day came, the day I had been waiting for, for so long. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you again, and how unbearable it was to keep myself away. But I am weak, Sarah. I fully admit that now, because after everything, after everything that's happened, I realize that it was the thought of you that made me strong, and without it, I am nothing. And so I gave in, I came here, just to see...just to see how you had grown. And I marveled in my sorrow. How badly I wanted to touch you, to take you away and tell you everything. But I couldn't. Or at least, that's what I told myself. But as we walked, those brief minutes that we talked, I could feel my resolve growing weaker, and I thought...that maybe...maybe it would be alright if I gave you a hint. That way, you could choose to act on it or not. And for as much as I wanted you to make that wish tonight, with all of my heart I am sincere when I say that I wish you hadn't."

Sarah tried to hold his stare as he spoke, but his gaze sank too low for her eyes to follow. She stared at him, and noticed her body was no longer tense, and her heart no longer beat in a flurry. She pursed her lips, and gripped his shoulders -urging his attention.

"Well, I did make the wish. And now we have to deal with it. And I say WE not YOU. I know you feel guilty, but the entire point of setting me free is allowing me to make my own decisions. How dare you force this on me. It's my life, and you have no right to decide what is best for me." She said. Jareth started shaking his head.

"Don't be such a hypocrite. You were kidnapped. You wanted to go home."

"No, what I wanted was the freedom to make a choice." She clarified, urging him to look up at her with the sheer intensity of her words. "When I was a slave, yours or Severin's, I didn't care that my decisions were made for me. But, servitude aside, all I've ever really wanted was the option to decide something for myself, regardless of what I might choose. And I have options, Jareth. This doesn't have to be so black and white." She lifted her hands to cup his jaw, forcing his gaze on her, and tried not to give away any reaction when she saw the look of total loss and despair etched on his face.

"You don't know what you are saying. You would really give this up forever, just to go back to the place that caused you so much pain?" He asked. She tried to exhale smoothly; for some reason, she felt her sinuses begin to swell with impending tears once more.

"No, I will not give this up. And that's the point. I don't have to. Don't you see? There are options, Jareth. You changed their reality once before, for me. You can do it again. You can travel between worlds. I can come back and visit from time to time. I don't have to give them up to be with you. Now...I know how hard it is to alter time, and I'm not saying I would ask to visit once a week or anything, but the opportunity exists. I don't have to give them up forever. That's all I need. That's all I need to know. You can take me back and make things like they were. My family will be happy. I will be happy. I'll only ask to see them once a year if I have to. Please Jareth, you don't have to do this." She tried to remain calm and rational as she spoke, but somehow found herself wrapped around him again, holding him and pleading for him. His hands rose up to her shoulders, as if about to push her away, but remained in place, waging their own war of wills.

"I don't deserve to have you." He said, quietly. Sarah started shaking her head then, having had enough of all his dreariness.

"Well, I don't really care. You think sending me off like this is going to be some kind of punishment for you, is that it? Well, I won't give it to you. I don't care if you don't want to take me back. You said you still love me, and that means I can still make wishes. I'll wish for you to take me back if I have to."

"And I will beg you not to."

"Then go ahead and beg! Take that as your stupid punishment. You want me to hurt you and I won't Jareth. I won't. I could never hurt you. I told you before. You're going to take me back. I know you are, because if you really didn't want to, you would have never come here, you would have never revealed yourself to me. You say you want to be punished, but you don't. You're just too ashamed to admit that this could actually end happily for you. You think this is a hard decision, but it's not yours to make. It's not yours to make because I know that deep down the reason you're here is because you want me to make it for you." Tears broiled in her eyes, spurred from frustration and sheer exasperation, yet they refused to fall. She glared viciously at Jareth, who had fallen to her gaze long ago. There was something like awe in his eyes, but she was too angry to think about it.

"Do you realize that this is the first time that you have ever raised your voice to me? The first time you've ever spoken an ill-word to me, the first time you've ever glared at me, the first time you've ever fought with me..." He said, as if dazed, causing Sarah to furrow her brow when a slow, creeping smile then stretched the corners of his lips. "You are different. You're not the same girl I knew fifty years ago."

Sarah felt a pang in her chest with the sternness of his words, but was thrown off by that strange smile that only seemed to grow and grow. She then grew more puzzled when he reached up and cupped her face, gazing at her with sheer awe and admiration.

"You're not broken anymore."

A tear made its escape from the caldron of her eyes, leaving a shimmering streak in its wake; though she kept her features rigid, fearful that more tears may fall. She felt his thumb brush it away.

"I told you once, that you were like a budding flower in my hands, and I told you what would happen the day it bloomed. I see her now. I see you. The spark in your eye -it's like a roaring fire. You know, I don't think I would tolerate such hostility from anyone else, but seeing it from you only makes me smile." He said, as if voicing some divine epiphany. It seemed that time was at a standstill as he spoke, the world fading into and against the piercing blue of his eyes. She could feel her will power draining fast, and bit her lip again in an effort to remain still.

"I won't let you leave me here." She said, and almost flinched when he tilted his head and brushed a hand through her hair.

"You can wish for me to take your memory away. It would be like tonight never happened. You wouldn't mourn. You wouldn't miss me, and I could still change your family's reality, restore your relationship to the way you want it." He said, with an obvious plead that echoed with such subtlety, that it almost succeeded in worming its way into her heart -almost. She closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side.

"That's not good enough. This is my life. My second chance. Too much has happened to just forget, too much has happened to just walk away. It's been a hundred years since I ran your Labyrinth. One hundred years, and you haven't forgotten about me, you haven't let me go. How can I let you do so now? You've been fighting for so many years, and waiting for so many more. You've done everything. It's over now. This is your victory. Take it. You deserve it." And with that, she threw herself around him, squeezing him with all she had. Her eyes were clenched so tight it hurt, but she didn't care. She couldn't let him go. Not now. Not ever.

"Sarah..."

His voice was too much for her, filled with such sadness and restraint, the tension became palpable. She could sense his hands moving to ease her back again, but she would have none of it. She pressed her face hard into the crook of his neck and held on for dear life.

"You want me to punish you by sending you away, so you can bear that pain while I go on without you. I won't give you that satisfaction. You're right, I am different. I'm not afraid to back down anymore. If you want to feel guilty, then you can do it by looking at my smiling face every morning, because that is the only punishment I will give you. You're going to take me back, you're going to change this world so that my family is happy and back as it should be, and we're going to visit every year on Toby's birthday, and maybe even more if you're up for it. If you're worried about my power, I won't take advantage of wishing, you know I won't."

"You are my one weakness. If anyone should find out what you hold over me..."

"Everything that we've been through, and I've never asked for anything from you. Ever. But I'm not asking now. It's obvious you won't take me back unless I force you-"

"Sarah-"

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away, right now."

  



	39. Silent Lucidity part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

The silence of the room continued to pervade the atmosphere, but grew into stillness while Sarah clung to Jareth's neck as if her life depended on it. He said nothing to her, made no sound in response to her wish. And she kept her eyes screwed shut, afraid of whatever might meet her should they open. But as they sat, as the silence continued to stretch and burgeon, a strange aura began to fill its place. There was something odd about the stillness, as if a certain static had been removed from the background. The presence, or rather absence, of this strange force worried her.

With the last of her courage, she opened her eyes, just barely, stealing a peak at whatever awaited her.

She felt the air leave her lungs, but couldn't react to it when she suddenly felt Jareth's arms around her, cradling her to him as if they had been there all along. They began to tighten around her, painfully, and she could feel the tremble of restraint he exuded into the embrace, but wasn't sure if it was true restraint, or hesitancy. She began to shift, in an effort to look up to him, but was immediately crushed back into place when his arms locked in a vice, the tremor reverberating through him with such force that she became concerned for his well being. She tried to move again, but stopped herself when his fingers dug into the folds of her shirt, and he let out a long exhale, heady with an emotion caught somewhere between relief and utter woe. She relaxed into him, and used that brief second to glance about the room. It was just as she remembered it, down to the rows of ticking clocks hanging on the wall. The high stone walls, the wall of windows, the hearth across the room -nothing had changed. She recognized this place. She was home. She closed her eyes, and exhaled, before gently lifting herself from his embrace, which gave way effortlessly.

She sat up in his lap and cupped his face. His hands settled around her hips, fidgeting as if unsure of what to do. He held his head low, shamed, though his eyes were wide and brimmed with something wild. She smiled at his tormented state, and lightly tilted his face as she lowered her own, sealing her lips over his.

"I love you too, Jareth."

She whispered into his lips, closing her eyes ever-so-gracefully as she kissed him. His face was wrought with tension against hers, though she did her best to sooth him. Her hands moved up his face, lightly caressing, her lips moved against his, urging, pleading. She was so gentle and slow, she wasn't ready when one of his hands suddenly sprang up, engulfing her tiny fingers in a fist, and squeezed. She stilled for a moment, wary, leaving herself vulnerable when he then exhaled harshly, his face twisting in discomfort, as his free hand clawed itself into the nape of her hair.

Things happened very quickly then.

Something in the back of Sarah's mind whispered that she should be concerned, but there wasn't enough time to react to it. Jareth's lips, which had been reluctant and restrained, suddenly pushed against hers with such force that she could feel their teeth clash through the flesh of their lips. The hand squeezing hers let go and entwined itself in her hair along with the hand at her nape, together, his hands pulled on her with such haphazard force she almost lost balance and fell off his lap. She could feel his fingers dig into her scalp as his mouth demanded entrance into hers.

His tongue stormed and sieged her poor mouth with a ferocity she'd only felt once before- the first time he kissed her. The memory and the action sparked something sensational within her, her own hunger feeding from the carnality of his. She fisted her hands into his collar for balance, and met him kiss for kiss, lick for lick, bite for bite.

He leaned forward, causing her to have to reposition her legs on either side of him. Now straddling his lap, she freed herself for a better center of balance, allowing her to lean back with him, succumbing to his onslaught as she knew he needed from her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting herself up against him, while his hand in her hair kept her head secured as close to his as possible.

The sudden passion and urgency of their kiss began to radiate into the air around them, creating a cocoon of burgeoning vehemence that fed as it grew.

Let loose from their restraints, Jareth's hands began devouring every contour of Sarah's body, groping and gripping splayed hands over her back and sides in a frenzy, clawing at her apparel without purpose. It was as if a rampaging lion had suddenly been let loose form its chains. His energy was fierce, dominating, and intimidating.

She thought she could handle it, but soon Sarah found herself unable to keep up the intensity of Jareth's growing passion. She fed into him, but began lagging behind the demand and command he had over her. She moaned and whimpered into him, her lips bruised and swollen from the craven nature of his kiss. Counter to Sarah's struggle, her muffled noises only urged him on, causing him to bite down on her lips until she could taste the metallic sweetness of blood along the tip of her tongue.

In a gesture so swift that Sarah hardly registered it, Jareth stood from the chair, his hands around her back taking her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingers into his hair, a feeling, as she now realized, she missed and craved like nothing else, and merely hung on for the few brief strides with which it took Jareth to cross the room and crash into the bed.

Sarah felt herself falling, and realized Jareth hadn't paused to place her on the bed, but had instead just decided to fall into it. She hit the mattress with a thud and a gasp. A part of her relished in the recognition of her surroundings, but her conscious couldn't enjoy it, being much too preoccupied with managing her own well being against the untamed forces of Jareth the Goblin King.

His hands were everywhere again, clawing along her torso as he pushed her further up the bed. He crawled up along with her, leaving no space between them. He wrapped his arms under her shoulders and lifted her too him, taking her lips in one, deep, lingering kiss. He pulled away for air and gasped, but didn't once pause. She gasped for breath while he sucked and bit down her neck, breathing her scent deeply as if she were the very force that kept him going.

Sarah could feel her heart fluttering against her chest as if it were a riled beehive caught between her ribs. Her breathing grew more and more escalated. Everything was happening so fast. She couldn't think. But that was ok, she didn't need to think. She was back now. She was with Jareth. And he needed this. They needed this. He needed to know this was real just as much as she did. It became clear to her now why he had been so restrained, so hesitant, he was holding back, he was holding _this_ back. She tilted her head and rose her eyes to the ceiling, focusing on his lips over her clavicle.

Jareth was so lost he had no idea what was actually happening, and couldn't care less. He had gone to the Above with a purpose. He truly did intend to leave her behind, and yet she was right, she knew more about him than he could admit. He was weak, and she was both his heroin and heroine. And now she was back. Just like that. So much time waiting. He'd been waiting so long. The pain was excruciating. Even now, he found it unbearable, holding her, touching her, tasting her, it wasn't enough. He felt he may implode at any minute. The moment she kissed him, he knew it was all over. So many years, waiting. So many years, dreaming. He prayed for this to be real. He couldn't suffer another nightmare.

His hands snuck under her night shirt, receiving easy and welcome access as his bare hands engulfed the tender, sensitized skin of her waist, traveling up her sides, around her ribs, gripping her breast. His own breathing quickened immensely. He needed to calm down.

He leaned up, and took hold of the hem of her shirt, yanking it up and off of her in one swoop. She sat up on her elbows, her wide green eyes beaming up at him. He looked down on her, and thought he felt a part of his heart shatter. He lowered himself, slower this time, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed him. His lips moved down her neck once more, echoing the path of his hands over her breast, down her abdomen, everywhere and anywhere. Oh how he missed her smell, her taste. Dreams, memories, they were nothing, nothing compared to this. His lips neared her navel, meeting his hands on either side of her hips, which began teasingly pulling down the waist of her panties. He sat up when they were gone, marveling at how confidant she now was, laying sprawled and nude before him.

Gazing at her now, seeing her body, her new body, never before touched, gave him whatever grounding it was he had been searching for. His gaze lowered, steeled by a new sense of resolve.

"You're bigger than before." He said, and cracked a smirk when her brow suddenly drew. She started squirming then, as if trying to evade his judging eyes.

"What? Is that bad?" She asked, mildly mortified. Was he calling her fat? Really? Right now? His grin grew, curling into something predatory as he lowered himself and crawled along her body until they were nose to nose.

"No. It's not. This is the size you should have always been. It means you're healthy." He said, and stole the scowl from her lips with a kiss. She felt the temptation of his kiss, but couldn't help but blink uncertainly at his remark. She remembered all his attempts to feed her, all her insecurities about her emaciated self. She was -healthy- now...how bad must she have really looked back then? "You were always beautiful, but I much prefer to see you with some meat on your bones." He added in a murmur, a small smile still etched on his lips.

He supported himself on his hands, leaving his torso open as Sarah began clawing loose the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up over his head. He shook his hair back into place, and gazed down at her, the heavy rise and fall of his chest now apparent with the removal of his shirt.

The way their eyes locked created something profound that virtually knocked the wind out of them both. It was as if a daze had fallen over them, a strange lucidity of twilight that blotted out everything but those few seconds. They were here. This was real. This was really happening. He lowered himself onto her, laying his weight flush against her. His arms caged her head, holding her precious as he tenderly licked and sucked and molded himself to her.

The haze seemed to slow then, the inertia from their initial kiss finally coming into check. He arched himself against her, angling his head at a deeper angle. The space between them gave her the room to reach down and clasp him through his pants. She squeezed, and gently ran her hand up and down, noting how ungodly hard he was already, and was greatly surprised when he groaned, breaking their kiss abruptly. His mouth lurched away from hers as if he'd just been burnt, and his hand darted down and captured her wrist, barring her movements. She looked up to him, confused. His brow was twisted in discomfort, or perhaps it was something else. When he opened his eyes, he looked utterly exasperated.

"Sarah, I-" He started, and failed, not having enough breath to finish. He took a deep breath, his pounding heart getting the better of him. "You have to understand- it's been so long since I've seen you. I'm been dreaming of this for so- *deep breath* I can't- I just-"

Sarah's puzzled brow turned to something sympathetic, and she raised her hand from his brutal hold to gently brush along his cheek in a soothing manner. He closed his eyes, seeming to gain some semblance of control from her touch.

"Later, you can touch me all you want. But right now, I just- I need to do this." His voice staggered as he spoke, unsure and riddled with frustration.

She lowered her hands to the bed on either side of her face in a gesture of submission, and locked into his gaze. She didn't say anything, the connection of their gazes speaking for them. He lowered his head to kiss her temple, his hands moving to clasp her wrists down to the bed, and slowly began pushing himself against her. She closed her eyes and swayed with his movements, wilting to whatever pace he set.

After a few minutes, one of Jareth's hands slid away from her wrist and began feeling its way down her abdomen. She arched her back into his caress, angling him a path down between her legs.

The heat of his fingers against her cleft was the most wonderful sensation she'd ever felt, so much more intense than she remembered. She spread her legs for him, opening herself for his wandering fingers. She felt him moving up and down her center, and nearly gasped when he slid one long finger straight into her as far as it would go. He groaned against her neck, the hot air of his breath sending shivers up and down her spine.

"You're so wet already." He practically moaned, sliding his finger in and out of her leisurely. She began squirming against him, the pressure of his touch intense, but not as intense as she wanted it to be, and noted that Jareth was making more noises than she was, and wondered what exactly was making _him_ feel so darn good. "Mmm, never did I think I would get to steal your virginity a second time." He murmured. Sarah looked over to him at that.

"What?" She asked, the tone of her voice nearly ripping the mood to shreds. Jareth looked up, quirking an eyebrow with her interruption. "I'm not a virgin. We've had sex before." She affirmed, a little annoyed with the way he blinked at her like she was speaking a different language.

"Sarah, you have a completely different body than when we last saw each other." He stated. This time, it was Sarah who blinked repeatedly.

"What?"

"What did you think would happen when I reordered time? You were never taken, so you were never tortured. Your body was never scarred, and so it was never healed. Technically, you were never here, and so we never touched." He explained, something which only made her more confused.

"But...that doesn't make any sense. Things don't change here, so they still happened."

"To me. Not to you." He said, and sealed off her confusion with a kiss, and reminded her that they were still in the middle of something by thrusting his finger into her more prominently. "You're trying to make sense of parallel times and dimensions. It will never make sense." He said, and as if that were the end of the discussion, reached down to unclasp his trousers. Sarah meanwhile, continued to look on with concern. "I remember the night I kissed away your scars, and I know you do as well. That's all you need to know it was real. But right now, I have to apologize." He said, clearly, yet hastily.

"For what?" She asked.

"I am using every ounce of self-restraint I have left not to ravish you to pieces; though I feel that if I keep myself from you any longer something far worse may happen. I apologize, because this _will _hurt." He said, and just as she opened her mouth to speak, did he plunge himself into her, hard, fast, and without mercy.

She dug her nails into the flesh of his arms, and lurched forward off the bed, her mouth dropping open as she coughed and gasped and shrieked. Jareth's arms nearly buckled, and he threw his head back as he moaned. His heart began to pound, charged by the heat and constriction of Sarah's core surrounding him. He lowered himself to her, holding her as he panted into her neck. She was whimpering, quick and sporadically. He brushed the hair away from her face in an effort to comfort her, but knew there was nothing else he could do. He was well past the point of no return, and felt his desire slowly consuming his already wavering state of mind. It was all he could do to hold himself back for a few moments to let her pain somewhat settle.

She was so tight, so ungodly tight. Neither of them were ready for it. He thought of the first time he'd taken her, how she had felt, but even then he had worked her somewhat. But her body was different now, fresh and untainted. He continued to stroke her cheek, but it was an action that was meant more to comfort himself. He was trying so hard not to overwhelm her, it was tearing him apart. He could hear her whimpers grow higher and higher in pitch, and could sense the will with which she used shield the pain.

He shifted his hips, the small movement causing her let out a moan. Her nails dug deeper into his arms. Everything felt so intense, so much tighter. She could actually feel her body ripping in its attempt to accommodate him. She wasn't ready for it. She didn't remember it hurting this much before. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, trying her best not to let her pain show through. She needed this. She needed to do this, for Jareth. She'd endured far worse. She could do this. Just relax.

She started to deepen her breathing, forcefully relaxing herself into the mattress. She could feel his hand gently stroking her face, and the heat of his breath as he kept his face buried in her neck. He kept himself completely still, but she could tell he was trembling on the brink. She took one last breath, holding it for a moment and then exhaling slowly. The pain lessened, her muscles starting to relax and expand around him. She moved a hand up to splay on the back of his shoulder, gently tugging him down -his green light. He kissed her neck and rolled his hips, once, twice, then began thrusting, ever-so-slightly, conscious of her comfort as well as his own vehemence. He pulled out a little more with each movement, and pushed back in a little deeper. Sarah's breathing was quick and light. It was such a gentle, yet strong sensation. There was pain, golly was there pain, but there was also a very powerful twinge of pleasure pulsating behind it with each undulation. She focused on it, ignoring the pain, and opened her mouth to moan for him.

The sound of her voice, of her submission and recognition, it was pure bliss. He reveled in it, in her feel, her smell and taste. Everything. His movements started to quicken, against his better wishes. His breathing became rough, filled with low moans and groans of long awaited euphoria. His arms tightened around her, one around her head and the other under her back. He held her to him, with just enough room to breathe, as he continued to push harder and harder into her.

It was all Sarah could do just to hang on for dear life. She'd succeeded in moving passed the pain, simply because Jareth's movements were so ragged and starved all she could feel was the sheer force of it. She clawed her hands around him, moaned and shrieked, anything she could. It wasn't even that he was pounding her to pieces, because he wasn't. Compared to several past occasions she could recall, he was actually being rather gentle, the only difference now being her outrageous sensitivity to the impressive mass stretching her beyond limit. Her hands moved farther down his back, but stopped when she felt something strange, calling her attention. There was a bump -or something- on his back...she tried to investigate further, but was quickly distracted by other -more pressing- matters.

She threw her head back, fighting for enough oxygen to sustain her fluttering heart. His thrusts became deeper then, and hooked into her in that wonderful fashion she so remembered. He looked up, grasping both sides of her face with wide splayed hands and kissed her deeply, holding nothing back. He devoured her, consumed her -literally. His eyes were screwed shut, his fingers tense and rigid against her face. He breathed sharp and raggedly through his nose, his pace slowing until it became precise and severe. He moaned, gloriously, in the back of his throat, a sound that trembled and vibrated into her lips, over her tongue. His sounds of ecstasy rippled down her spine until she too began lose herself to _his_ passion. He pulled her up, closer to him, his groans just as choked and sporadic as his thrusts, signaling his eminent release.

Sarah felt her nethers enflame, filled with the heat of Jareth's finishing thrust. She began to relax, gloriously satisfied, even without her own moment of release. She pulled her lips away from him, blinking up at him with a smile; but he didn't stop there. She could feel herself slick and laden with his fluids, she'd assumed he would be spent, he'd certainly made point of it only a few minutes previous, but as it was, he was even harder now than before. He ceased his thrusting abruptly, pulling out of her and shifting away from her quickly. She opened her mouth to question -there was something of darkness and determination cloaking his face. He smiled at her confusion, and reached down to slam three of his fingers inside of her, sieging and exploring with rugged brutality. The motion was enough to make her wriggle and squirm under him. She gasped in surprise, and continued to fuss for a moment or two, before realizing something was starting to change inside her. The pain - it was gone. He was -he was healing it? She remembered this.

His smile curled on one end and his eyes sharpened deliciously.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said, with a salacious drawl. He then grasped her around the waist and flipped her onto her stomach. She had just enough time to gasp before he was inside her once more.

* * *

They didn't leave that bed for three days.

It wasn't until the forth that they were exhausted enough to actually talk.

Sarah sat on the bed, legs crossed indian style, wrapped up in one of Jareth's puffy shirts, as she picked off the last of the crumbs from that morning's breakfast. She knew days had gone by since she'd been back, but time was just one big blur. It was as if their bodies needed such a duration, such a lengthy amount of time to remember one another, to truly believe that it was real. She didn't mind. Not one bit. She remembered her times with Jareth, but now, everything just...felt so much more intense, though she couldn't figure out why. They hadn't done much talking -much real conversation that is. And that didn't bother her either. She looked up, watching him with hungry eyes as he sat down on the bed beside her, his chest bare and his hair a mess. Everything had happened so quickly, though there was so much that still needed to be said. But these past few days...it was as if nothing had changed. They were in their own little bubble. He sprawled out on the bed, resting on his elbow. Maybe now would be a good time to talk...

"So...I can't help but notice you've been neglecting your duties." She murmured, with pursed little lips as she sucked the last bit of sweetness from her thumb. Jareth looked up to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have neglected nothing. My affairs can handle themselves for a few days. As far as I'm concerned, I would keep myself locked away with nothing but you for the next few years." He said, at an attempt of humor, though she could sense a part of him was serious. It made her frown.

"I told you, you shouldn't shuck your duties for me."

"Ordering me around already?" He asked, half sarcastically. Sarah darted her eyes up and away from him, knowing that his position of dominance was unwavering, even to her.

"No...just advising." She clarified, trying to balance the demeanor of her memories with the _new_ demeanor of her second life. It was a strange feeling, having combined her compliant, submissive self, with her strong, perseverant self. Maybe this was what Jareth was talking about, about her being a different person? She tried not to let it worry her. Though she couldn't help but wonder...did he prefer her submissive and compliant? Could she speak more dominantly to him? He said he liked her fire...but, there would always be the question.

"The world will wait until I am ready to join it." He said, dismissively, and waved away the empty breakfast tray. She didn't notice his hand continue to reach until it clamped around her ankle, jerking her out beside him. She giggled from the surprise. "Until _we_, I should say." He corrected, in a much softer voice, his wry lips lowering to her own. She could sense his aura and knew where things were going should she not interject. Three days was long enough. It was time they got back to the real world. She pulled away from him, brushing away the light wisps of his hair that tickled her face.

"So this is really happening then."

He smiled, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm afraid to say so."

She flickered her eyes down, and fiddled with the collar of her (his) shirt.

"Tell me I made the right choice. Tell me you want this. I know I was rash...but I couldn't just let you leave like that." She said, the tone of her voice dampening the cheerful air around them. His smile faded to something humble.

"I will not. You did not make the right choice. I will forever believe that you would have been better off in the Above." He said, causing her to frown further. Thankfully, he didn't stop there. "But, you know this is what I wanted. Yes, that night was an impulsive one, for the both of us...but, as you once told me - what's said is said. What's done is done. You're here now...you've given me victory, though I don't deserve it." She pursed her lips up at him and wriggled her brow.

"Would you stop with that already? So much self-loathing, one might think you're me." She said, jokingly, though soon found herself frowning again at her own words. His eyes lowered, something akin to melancholy hazing his features.

"And are you filled with self-loathing?" He asked. She continued to fiddle with her shirt.

"I was...a long time ago. But, I think you know that."

"Yes...and now you've cursed me with it. You have a strange manner with punishments, you know that don't you?" She drew her brow on him.

"How so?" She asked. He joined her at fiddling with her blouse.

"I made you a slave, and you repaid me with gratitude. I nearly raped you in a blind rage, and you forced unto me your forgiveness. I was a cruel, manipulative deviant, and you reward me with your love. I feel undeserving, absolutely horrible -every time I look at your smiling face. I knew you were cruel. Job well done."

Sarah couldn't help but grin, she just felt so darn happy. And it was good to see him smile as well. She recalled the look on his face the last time she'd seen him - in Severin's castle -all the blood and hopelessness.

"Tell me what happened...after I left. Tell me how Severin died." She asked, gently running the tips of her fingers along his chest. Jareth sighed.

  



	40. Silent Lucidity part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

"I nearly blacked out. I was already drained from your earlier wish, and after battle and the amount of effort it took to send you away - I didn't know if I could stay conscious let alone fight."

"But you got away?"

"Thanks to Geoff."

Sarah's brow rose, having completely forgotten about Geoff. She remembered him bursting in, remembered him being hurt and cast aside...

"What happened? Is he ok? I remember he was hurt. I didn't know he could turn into a lion." She said, just a little flighty. Jareth cracked a smirk at the energy that blazed in her eyes.

"Geoff's reputation is well earned. He suffered many injuries, but there is no force in this world that could bring him down. After you left, he set an ambush which caught Severin off guard. It gave us an advantage, but we were both greatly wounded, and he was able to make an escape. We returned to the castle and called together our armies, our alliances, and set out in search of him. The rest is rather simple..." Sarah nodded as if she understood the plight of war, and looked up to him with another question.

"So...what happened thirty-three years later?" She asked. Jareth shifted to rest on the bed rather than her.

"Severin may have had fewer allies than us, but those he had were formidable. Though, as our armies moved further and further, those allies began to realize their future loses should they remain on the weaker side. One of his former allies betrayed him, and told us where his final hide out was. It was brutal -that final battle. He wasn't ready for it."

"What did you do?"

"He was captured. Initially, Geoff persuaded me not to kill him, but to take him to trial before the courts...but...I couldn't wait that long."

She started shaking her head then, as if telling him to stop. It seemed to work, as he spared her the gory details.

"His end was slow. Yet, once it was over, it felt like it had happened very quickly." He mumbled. Sarah began to fidget her hands against his chest, uncomfortably.

"Jareth-" She began to say, but then looked away, worried almost. He focused his attention on her, just now realizing there had been something plaguing her thoughts the entire time. He tilted his head and urged her to look over to him. Her reluctance was only heightened by the wideness of her eyes. "The war ended twenty years ago..."

"Yes..."

He began to grow concerned when she started shifting uncertainly.

"That's...a long time. A long time to be alone..." She began to explain. Jareth's brow started to draw, assuming her train of thought well before it came to voice itself. She looked away from him, and gave a false smile. "I shouldn't be asking this- I know I shouldn't, because I'm sure I don't want to know the answer-"

"You're wondering if I have been faithful to you -given our five decade separation." He stated for her. Sarah winced, unsure of how to take the sternness of his voice.

"I mean...fifty years? That's an entire lifetime for some people...I can't expect you to hold out for that long...it would be stupid to try to hold you to that kind of expectation. ...Especially if you were planning on never coming back for me. Actually...never mind. I think it's probably best I don't know." She paused, and turned to look at him. His expression was as stern as his voice had been. "But, I want you to know, that I don't hold it against you. You were under a lot of stress, but regardless, I don't expect you to have been chaste for the past fifty years." She tried to smile at him, but some insecurities die hard. His eyes were intent on hers, and he brought a knuckle to tilt her head back up to him.

"I'll answer your question, if you want me to." He said. Sarah blinked, then smiled away from him, bringing her hand up to hold his under her chin.

"It doesn't matter..." She whispered, and kissed him. "You came back for me. You're with me now, so it doesn't matter." She repeated, hoping her kiss would wipe away her dreary feeling. His hand tightened around hers, and pulled her closer. His kiss was sweet and heartwarming -just what she needed.

"There is such purity in you. It astounds me. You will be a wonderful Queen." Sarah smiled briefly, before pulling away sharply.

"Wait- what?" She asked. This time, it was Jareth who smiled.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?" He teased. Sarah blinked dumbly at him. "I believe we were engaged the last time we met." His smile grew, but Sarah's brow only drew tighter. He tilted his head at her reaction. "What?" She shook her head, quickly.

"Uh-nothing, I just...I don't know." She mumbled, looking away from him as if shamed. Her actions began to concern him, and so he leaned up a little, urging her back to him.

"What's the matter?" Her eyes were wide and worried by the time she looked back to him.

"I just...I thought that the ball -our engagement- it was all a part of your plan -to see what Severin would do. And now that he's dead...there's no reason for you to marry me."

Jareth's brow actually rose to great heights at that. Apparently, some small part of her former self was worming its way through. He found it curious, how she could be so confident, and then say something like that.

"Sarah-" He said, with some disbelief, and cupped her face as he brought them both to sit up, facing each other. "Really now, what did you think would happen once you came back? Surely, you didn't think you would go back to being my servant, did you?" He asked, playfully almost.

"Um, no. I didn't. I just didn't think...I don't know. I just want you to know that you're under no obligation to marry me. I'm perfectly fine the way things are, just being with you. I'm not a Fae. I'm not royal or sophisticated. And I don't want you to do this out of pity, as if you owe it to me."

"Oh, stop with that." He interjected, mocking the phrase she'd spouted to him not long ago. "I told you before, it may have been a part of my plan, but it was what I wanted. I love you, Sarah. I don't want you as a concubine. I would have you at my side, for all to see. You don't know this, but you made quite the impression at Geoff's festive. And after you were taken, there was such an uproar through the realm...and with rumors and notoriety spreading, the people only loved you more. They have fought for you. And many have died for you. It is my duty to honor their sacrifice. How could I not betroth you now?"

"What do you mean they love me? They don't even know me. I'm just some human."

"A human who had the power to bewitch the Goblin King. How impressive, how formidable you must be." He said, with a small laugh. "There was something almost mystical about your disappearance. You became a symbol, something to fight for and to save. They may not know you, but they knew your legend and memory." He paused when she glanced away, shaking her head in disagreement. His smile broadened. Never had he seen such defiance from her, not since the day she'd run the labyrinth. It was delightful. "Sarah. I am the King, and if I want to marry you, I will marry you -by force if I have to." He said, cheerfully, effectively causing Sarah to glance back at him, fiercely -an expression which soon gave way to a reluctant smirk. He leaned in and kissed those pursed little lips. "That's better."

"You know, I still belong to you. I always will." She murmured, their eyes locking as they pulled away from each other.

"Yes, you do. And I pray you will never take that away from me." She looked away from him, the emotion in his stare being too much for her.

"About what I said...about my family-"

"Shh. I know. I trust you. I never had a reason not to. And I will take you to see them again. But, you must understand, the last time I granted such a wish you were taken from under my nose. I am vulnerable, I don't know if I can handle that kind of worry on a frequent basis-"

"I know. I know. I shouldn't have left you." She'd wrapped her arms around him by this point, hugging him close, and trying to push away the memory of that awful night. Her hands traced down, and again, felt something out of place along the smooth skin of his back. She was about to question it, when he spoke first.

"I never did find out...how you were taken." He said. Sarah blinked at nothing, somehow surprised by his implied question. She sat up, removing her exploring fingers.

"It was Krougal." She stated. Jareth narrowed his brow. "The wine bearer. We met during the ball...The night I was taken, I ran into him in the hall -he was restocking rooms. I offered to help. We walked through a door, and suddenly, I wasn't in the castle anymore -well, not yours. I guess...it turns out he was a spy for Severin...that was how he was able to get me alone in the wine cellar too...Krougal sent me there." She explained, keeping her head held low as she spoke, sensing Jareth's demeanor grow dark. "He disappeared after that..." She added on, sensing the air about to grow awkward with his brooding. Jareth took a deep breath.

"I believe I recall that one...and I also recall having not seen it since your disappearance...I doubt he has gone unpunished."

"Huh?" She popped her head up at his comment.

"I had every living thing in Severin's castle slaughtered the night you left."

Sarah's eyes widened in horror, unable to grasp that he was capable of murdering so many lives. But then again, she knew -she had been told (by Jareth himself at times) - of the cruelty he was capable of... She thought of Krougal, of how frightened he was the moment he betrayed her. And then a different memory came to mind.

"Oh My God, Maab!" She exclaimed, shooting up from the bed like a jolt of electricity. Jareth eased back, surprised, and could only watch as Sarah sprang from the bed and began zipping across the room.

Jareth stared, not quite sure what to do or what she was spouting on about as she fumbled in some effort to find something. He eased back and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sarah's eyes dashed all across the room, searching hopelessly for something to wear. She'd completely forgotten all about Maab. Poor Maab! -The first creature to have shown her true compassion in all this. She'd always been there, looking out for her, trying to keep her safe, even from Jareth. She was a friend and a mother and a guardian and how could she have forgotten?! It'd been so long, and Maab must've had no idea what happened. What did she think? Did she worry? Of course she worried! Oh Dear! She had to find her. She had to. She stopped her rampage mid-step, and glanced back to Jareth, who was observing silently from the bed.

"Could you conjure me something to wear?" She asked, desperately. Jareth furrowed his brow.

"What for?"

She turned, and practically stomped towards him.

"I have to go see Maab."

"Whom?" He asked. Sarah flailed her arms in exasperation.

"The Goblin you had guide me when I first got here, remember?"

"...Yes? Why are you in such a rush to see her?" He asked, genuinely confused. Sarah huffed.

"Because she must be so worried! All she did was look out for me. She was such a good friend. And then I just disappeared! Without a word or trace! She probably thinks you killed me!"

"Why would she think that?" Sarah paused, and tilted her head as she eyed him.

"Because we had a very peculiar relationship that she didn't understand. And I'm guessing you didn't inform your staff the intimate details of this war?" Jareth just looked on, dubious to her question. "I didn't think so. I have to go see her. I have to let her know I'm ok." She said, growing more and more impatient with Jareth's ambivalence. "Can I please have a dress?" She urged.

Jareth furrowed his brow one last time, before glancing off to the side, where a fresh new dress then appeared. She dashed for it and quickly threw it over her head. When she was well situated she turned as if to head towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Jareth called. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks.

"To go find Maab?" She asked, with a peculiar tone. Jareth stood and stepped towards her, his superior height looming over her. For a split second, she thought he was going to say no.

"The last time I let you out of my sight, you were kidnapped. Did you think there was a reason why we haven't left this room in over three days?" He asked, raising his hands to her hips. She stood her ground, though not sure how serious he was being.

"To ease your peace of mind?" She guessed, though continued to squirm when he merely raised a brow at her. "You can come with me, if you want." She added. Jareth smiled, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Stay away from the kitchen." He replied, and squeezed her hips for emphasis.

* * *

Sarah dashed down the hall. She'd checked the time before she left and saw it was only _**10:30**_. Maab would still be in the west wing of the castle. She skipped with a smile on her face, amazed that she actually remembered her way through the castle. Everything was coming together. Could this really be her happily ever after? She understood Jareth's fears, his hesitancy, and in truth wouldn't have blamed him if he kept her locked up for the next few months, just to ease his own paranoia. But maybe that was just some of her old deposition coming through. She couldn't tell. But regardless, he was being so tender, and so protective. She had to admit, after everything was said and done, she was a little worried she _had_ acted too rashly. But she was still her, and Jareth was still Jareth. Everything would work out. Everything was going to be ok. She rounded the corner, and almost squee'd at the site of the familiar dusty hall -the one that never ended, the one that she had cleaned dozens of times over. She looked further down, and saw the hunched over rear-end of a Goblin scrubbing the floor. She sprang into action without thought, not thinking of how Maab would react to the surprise, and wrapped her arms around the poor woman in the tightest of embraces.

"Maab!" She exclaimed, not caring that she'd stumbled into a stray bucket of water and suds, and squeezed the woman so hard she started gasping.

"What in the- Gods! Who is-" The tiny old woman shrieked one incoherent statement after the next, squirming frantically out of the mysterious entity's hold. Sarah loosened her grip and turned her around.

"Maab, it's me! It's Sarah!" She turned and held the Goblin at her shoulders, her wide beaming smile stretching from ear to ear.

Maab's eyes widened until they consumed her entire face. She -she couldn't believe it. Could it really be? Could it possibly? Was she seeing things? She stood back, aghast.

"S-Sarah? Is it- is it really you?" She asked, mind-boggled beyond repair. Sarah was smiling so hard it threatened to bring tears along with it. She nodded her head up and down, restraining her excitement as best she could. "How- how is this possible? Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. But I'm back now. I'll tell you all about it, I swear." She said, and pulled the Goblin close to her heart in yet another embrace. Maab gasped, hesitantly closing her arms in return.

"Sarah? It's been so long. Oh deary, I was so worried. I thought-"

"I know. I know. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you worry. But I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"For what, deary?" She asked, trying to pull away from air. Sarah only tugged her tighter.

"For being my friend. For taking such good care of me, even when you didn't have to." She was so happy she was nearly crying. She hadn't changed. Nothing had changed. She was still the little old woman she remembered. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Come now, what's all this? What happened to you? I thought for sure you were- things were so strange between you and His Majesty. We were all so sure-" She had to cut herself off when Sarah began shaking her head viciously.

"No. It wasn't Jareth. It was never Jareth." She said, pulling away to look the old woman in the eye, who only stared back in confusion. "You've done so much worrying for me. You asked me once why I was here, what my connection to Jareth was. I would like to tell you, now. I'm allowed to tell you now. I think you deserve it."


	41. Silent Lucidity part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

She didn't return to Jareth's -their- room until quite some time later. She was concerned at first, that Jareth may come looking for her, but relaxed when she realized he was giving her much time as she needed. She told Maab everything. Well, everything except for her powers of course. She told her about the engagement, about her love, and the war and Severin, and laughed at the wild disbelief that lit up the old woman's eyes. It took several attempts to convince her, but ultimately, Maab was humbled by the tale, and to be considered a friend by the next Goblin Queen. They talked about many things, many pointless, trivial things, but after a while, Maab was forced to take her leave for kitchen duty, a place Sarah could not follow. The departure made her laugh, and tempted her to join, just to see what would happen. But she didn't. She was eager to get back to Jareth, to share her joy with him, even if he didn't fully understand. She tried not to burst through the door, her eyes instantly scanning the room for him.

He was standing across the room, placing a book back on a shelf. He was still shirtless, and stood with his back to her. She started to skip through the room, but paused mid-stride. He had his back to her, and she could now see exactly what it was that she had earlier felt down the center of his back.

There was a scar, and a brutal one at that. It was about six inches long, cutting straight down the center left of his back. It stole her breath and crushed her spirits to dust. Seeing something so vicious marring him brought back a myriad of memories and emotions, images of her own scared body. She suddenly felt overcome with emotion, but wasn't quite sure why. She examined him closer, and saw several more, smaller scars scattered about him. Why hadn't she noticed sooner? Where did they come from?

He turned around, a warm and happy expression waiting to meet her, but then he too stopped dead, caught off guard by the look of total fear that consumed her eyes. He slid whatever book he was holding back into its niche, and took a step towards her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, suddenly alarmed and soon went on the defensive. He stepped towards her, dark and suspicious. Sarah blinked away her daze and shook her head clear of any more painful thoughts. She put her hands on his arms and stepped around him.

"What happened to you?" She asked. Jareth's gaze tried to follow her over his shoulder.

"What?"

"This. Where did you get this scar." She clarified, raising her hand to trace along the nasty mark. It was red and chiseled. It was painful just to look at. It reminded her of the lashings on her own back. Why was it here? Couldn't he heal his scars the way he did hers? Jareth turned, as if just now realizing what it was she was talking about. He took her by the shoulders, trying to calm her.

"This is why you're so upset?" He asked, a bit incredulous. Sarah stared back, appalled.

"Of course I'm upset. What happened?"

"You remember our last moments in Severin's tower, no?" He asked. Sarah thought back. She remembered Geoff bursting in, then Jareth. She remembered Severin...Severin! She remembered his knife. She remembered he'd been stabbed...

"That's the mark from when Severin stabbed you?" She asked, as if needing his verbal confirmation. He smirked at her. Why was he smirking at her?

"Yes. But it was so long ago. To be honest, I almost forgot it was even there." He said, as calm and cheerful as if discussing the weather. Sarah continued to shake her head.

"Why can't you get rid of it like you did mine?" She asked.

"Who says I can't? I just don't want to." She furrowed her brow at that.

"Why?"

"So that I would always have a reminder of the pain that I had caused." He stated, with no trace of his once present smile. Sarah bit her lower lip. "And so that I would never be able to forget that day. If I ever felt your image start to fade, all I had to do was look in a mirror, and it would all come crashing down again."

"That's a horrible keepsake. Why do you have to be so cynical?" She asked, choosing to stow her emotional roller-coaster for now. He laughed, subtly, and enclosed his arms around her.

"Because I am a deeply afflicted person."

She nuzzled her face into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his arms.

"I don't like seeing it. It reminds me of my scars. Please, make it go away." She asked, closing her eyes as she stroked his back, ironically running her fingers up and down the mark in question. Jareth sighed and tilted his head down to her.

"We shouldn't try to forget our past, no matter how gruesome it may be. This scar reminds me of the lesson I learned. I would choose never to remove it. But, if it truly upsets you, I will do so, for you." His hold on her was chaste, but she tightened hers, feeling suddenly conflicted.

"I- I don't know. If it serves a purpose for you, then I shouldn't have a right to make you get rid of it."

"I don't want you to become upset every time I turn around." He said, light-heartedly. She gave a deep sigh, and placed her hand flat over the mark on his back.

"I guess...I just need to try to see what you see...you made my scars go away. I just...can't see anything good when I see them."

Jareth responded by tightening his arms around her. She was so small to him, yet her heart and spirit were so large. He treasured her in that moment, those precious petals that now bloomed around him. It was like she never left. She never left. He pulled away from her, and gazed down with some masked emotion.

"Come, I believe I may have something to cheer you up." He said, and lowered his head to hers.

* * *

The next day started just like every other that week. Sarah awoke to find Jareth already well roused, though he hadn't left the bed. As always, he was examining her, watching her sleep, and tenderly brushed the hair away from her face as she blinked herself awake.

"Don't you have a job to get back to?" She murmured, stretching out against him, and noticing that he was already dressed.

"I'm on vacation."

She rolled away and yawned.

"Can you afford a vacation?"

"It's been several thousand years, I think I'm entitled." He said, and began to make his way out of the bed. Sarah however, remained flaccid and tousled. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked, and drew his brow a little when a sudden smile beamed across her groggy face. She didn't say anything, but she couldn't fight the memory of all the dozens of times he'd asked her that, and how her answer didn't count for shit. Would he still be so anal about feeding her now that she wasn't deprived?

"Sure."

He disappeared around a corner, it wasn't long until she followed. It took her a minute, having to take the time to find something to cover herself with. Her dress from the previous day was long gone, so she was forced to make due with one of Jareth's shirts. It was chilly this morning, so she wrapped a blanket around herself before venturing out.

She looked over, and saw him preparing their breakfast by the hearth. A slight breeze caught her ankles, causing her to look up and see that the balcony door was open. She wandered out, and sat against the wall just like she had all those years ago. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, savoring the warmth of the sun and the crisp freshness of the air. She didn't notice when he'd joined her.

"You shouldn't be out in so little, you'll catch a draft."

She peeped an eye open to find him sitting beside her.

"Well, I don't exactly have anything to wear." She said, pulling the ends of her blanket a little closer. Jareth shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You have your own dresser." He informed, successfully drawing her attention. She darted her head to him.

"What?"

"And a closet."

He smirked when she continued to fuss.

"I suppose I should have said something, but what did you expect?"

"I...I don't know. I never really thought about it."

He shook his head and smiled.

"Sarah, you really need to start grasping the situation. You're the one who wished for this after all. You didn't think I was sending you back to that closet of a room, did you? Of course you have your own dresser. No matter how much I would enjoy otherwise, you do need to dress the part now."

"Huh.." Was all she could say. It was something so trivial, yet she hadn't given it a single thought. They'd been so lost in their own little bubble, there'd been no need to think of such things. But, she was going to be Queen after all. She wished herself back. He was right, what did she expect?

She turned away from him, and gazed out over the landscape.

"Everything looks...exactly the same." She said. Jareth's gaze looked out after her, but wasn't the least bit interested.

"That's because it is."

"Does it really never change?" She asked. He tilted his head towards her.

"On the contrary, it's never been more different." She looked back to him at that.

"How so?"

"The war...forced those in power to reevaluate their positions. Alliances shifted -power shifted- court dynamics changed. Where once there was greed and self-preservation, there is unity and cooperation. Severin, along with many other scourges of this world, were wiped out. It became not just a war of obligation, but a cleansing of sorts. The result of which, has been the longest reign of peace and prosperity between the kingdoms in hundreds of years. So, I would have to say that much has changed in your absence."

"I see...so...what happened to the Eastern Sea Kingdom now that Severin is gone?" She asked.

"Severin's throne was given to his nephew, Svan. There was some question to this decision, but Svan had already proved to be a valuable ally to us; though, some kingdoms insist he be kept under watch -just in case."

"How do you know you can trust him?" She asked. He turned and looked down at her.

"Because he was the one who told us where all of his hideouts were. It was because of him that we were able to keep Severin on the run, and it is because of him that he was able to be captured."

"Hm...I see...um, Jareth?"

He quirked a brow at her.

"You said that I became something of a symbol...something that people fought for...There had to have been questions...what did you tell them?" Jareth sat up a little.

"I told them the truth...mostly."

"Which was?"

"That I had found a woman whom I loved, and Severin took her in an effort to seize my throne. It is said that he was able to take her on the run, and that she was now lost somewhere...that she was alive, and merely stranded somewhere in the wastes, waiting to be found. It keeps the hope alive. I was reluctant in the beginning. I didn't believe Geoff when he said that love was to be wielded as a weapon rather than weakness."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Geoff who forced me to embrace that tale. I had thought that loving you meant that I had opened myself to weakness, those who wanted would now have a means to harm me. But, as it turned out, people found my -devotion- to you inspiring. They found it motivating, that someone as cold as I could be swayed by the likes of a human. It strengthened my ties and alliances, and kept them secured even after Severin's death."

"I thought the courts were a superficial folk." Sarah said, half-teasingly. The conversation was starting to get a little heavy. Jareth laughed softly.

"Exactly. It just goes to show how profoundly this whole endeavor has impacted, not just us, but the society as a whole."

It fell quiet after that, as Sarah seemed to delve into one thought or another. Jareth eased back, sated with the tranquility of the morning weather.

"So...what about how we met?" She asked, the words sitting uncertainly on her tongue. Jareth peered down.

"What about it?" Sarah shifted around in her blanket.

"Well...you have this whole story set up...what if people ask how we met in the first place?"

"That's easy. I told them you ran my Labyrinth." He said. Sarah's brow wriggled.

"But- I thought...I thought that was some huge secret."

"It was."

"And...?"

"My first error was trying to cover up any trace that you had been here. Thinking back, I don't know what I was thinking. I went through so much pointless hassle. Perhaps it was because I was so angry...regardless. But, I now realize the genius of hiding something in plain sight." Sarah cocked her head to one side, but didn't interrupt. "The only thing that needs to be concealed is your power. The world already knows you exist, they already know what you mean to me, which means it was far easier to explain you the second time around. I told them all about how we met. I told them how you ran and how delightful I found it. And I told them it was during that time that I decided to keep you. That way, there was no room to question anything. It's ludicrous how simple it was."

It wasn't as if Jareth expected a response to his tale, and therefore wasn't concerned when Sarah fell silent again. The breeze picked up, so she huddled into herself, staring at the stone tile intently as some thought or question struggled to formulate itself.

"So...it's no secret that I ran..." She mumbled, and rose her head to watch him expectantly. He didn't notice. "Jareth..." He did peer down however, after hearing the timid plead of her tone.

"What?" He asked, bringing a hand to sweep away the hair the wind had blown in front of her face.

"I...I'm sorry. I just...I thought of something."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, growing concerned at the way she shifted about uncomfortably.

"I don't know. It's just...you said it's not a secret anymore. So I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"I know you said it was their punishment, but...but maybe it's been long enough? Maybe you could let them go-"

"Let whom go?"

"My -my friends." She rose her eyes up to his then, locking them as she sat huddled in her submissive position. Why did she feel so awkward asking this? She hadn't seen her friends in years. Jareth had told her he'd locked them away, one because they had committed treason, and two because they had knowledge that he wanted to hide. But, it was all out in the open now. There was no reason to keep them imprisoned anymore... Still, Jareth was King. He word was final.

Jareth stared blankly at her, as if not having any idea as to what she was talking about. He watched her squirm, and could only wonder the reason why. He thought back, until it finally dawned on him.

"You're referring to the Dwarf, the beast and the Knight?" He asked. Sarah bit her lip and nodded.

"You said you locked them in an Oubliette...it's been a long time... Haven't they been punished long enough? And you don't need to hide them anymore. They don't know I have powers." She'd lowered her gaze and started shaking her head. She didn't see him smirk.

"Sarah. Stop." He commanded, gently, and brought his hands up to hold her face. She shut her mouth instantly. She looked up to him, and his grin stretched at the sight of her beaming eyes. "You look upset. You shouldn't be so anxious to ask a request of me. Perhaps in time, you'll realize that you have the freedom to make decisions all on your own." He said, and smoothed the worry from her cheeks. "I released them decades ago." He added, bringing a pure look of surprise to Sarah's face. "I'd made those rationalizations quite some time ago, and saw no further need to keep them imprisoned. I believe they've returned to their positions...I could take you to see them, if you'd like."

Sarah's pulse quickened so suddenly she thought she may have a heart attack, and she almost jumped up from her spot on the floor.

"What?! Really? Jareth that's -that'd be great!" She was so giddy, practically bouncing on her knees, the energy in her eyes nearly scorching him. He grinned again, satisfied that he was able to bring her so much joy. He hadn't seen her like this more than once or twice, ever. He hoped to see it more. He took her hand and pulled her up with him.

"Come, you should probably put on something more appropriate first." He beaconed, and lead her back into the room. He deposited her at the dining table, walking passed to pick out a garment for her. "Eat." He ordered, without a second glance. She smiled to herself. She wasn't the least bit hungry.


	42. Silent Lucidity part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Sarah wasn't quite sure what to expect after breakfast, but was pleased all the same. Jareth had taken her outside the castle, to a garden of some sort. She'd never seen the castle grounds, and tried not to marvel like a tourist as he gave her a brief rundown. He however, marveled openly. He'd wanted to show Sarah the grounds back then, knowing how much she longed for the outdoors. Only, he'd never gotten the chance... It was a melancholy thought, but one that was greatly over powered by the moment at hand. She blossomed in the open space, as if stretching her wings for the first time. Though he would never understand why his caged bird sang, he knew that her melody had always been a happy one. And now that her iron bars and her stone walls were down, perhaps he would be able to endure it.

He'd summoned the creatures, without preamble, and had been confident enough to leave them to their own devices. Sarah was baffled, absolutely baffled that Jareth would actually leave her outside and alone. But, she had been reassured with the knowledge that, since her departure, Jareth had heavily fortified the castle's every manner of defense, and that if nothing else, the one benefit of the war had been the safety, or peace of mind at least, that it granted -not to mention the guards and spies and spells that had their constant eye on her every move. Sarah tried not to pay too much attention to the amount of detail in Jareth's defense regiment, and could only be happy he let her out at all. It was hard for him, but a part of having Sarah back was allowing her her freedom, which inevitably meant leaving her alone every now and again, as well as letting her outside and in the company of others. He left without a second glance. One step at a time.

Sarah's elation could not be explained in words. Of course, she was nervous and anxious and excited, and had no idea what to expect -she hadn't seen them in so long, where would she start? Seeing them, standing there as a trio was like a blast from the past. When she saw them, they were confused, but after realizing who it was they were looking back at, their faces lit up bigger than hers. There were many hugs, many tears from Sarah, many laughs and question upon question. Of course, they had no idea Sarah was back, they had no idea of any of the awfulness that had happened. They had heard of the war effort, but didn't even come close to thinking it was she who was the Goblin King's lost bride. They were confounded at first -Hoggle especially, who was the most cross over their imprisonment. Sir Didymus, being the valiant Knight that he was, had accepted his punishment with honor and held no ill will towards the King. While Ludo, was too docile and thick to even have a temper. It took a while to quell Hoggle's grumbling over the matter, and to get him to somewhat accept her and Jareth's relationship, but in the end, he could only be happy that they had been reunited. She spent most of the day with them, telling them of all the wonders and horrors that had happened, paying no attention to the time or anything else, and she would have stayed with them longer if it hadn't been for the setting sun. She bid them farewell with hugs and future promises. She didn't know if she was at liberty to make plans, but she swore she would see them soon, and that they would have to meet Maab and all her new friends from the kitchens. She thanked Jareth as she waved goodbye, for giving her this opportunity. She wondered, for a moment, as to how she was going to find her way back to Jareth now that she was alone; but as soon as she turned around, she found herself stepping across the threshold to his -their- bedroom. Wow, guess he really did have an eye out.

She stepped into the room to find Jareth in the process of dressing. She took her time as she stared. He turned and looked to her -relieved almost.

"Ah, so you're finally back. I was getting worried." He said. Sarah pursed her lips.

"Somehow I doubt that." She said, and moved to join him by his dressers, curious as to why he was getting all spiffy. He stepped towards her and placed his hands around her hips.

"Are you happy?" He asked, surprisingly genuine.

"Yes. Thank you so much. You've been...giving me so much. It's like a dream." He flashed her a smirk and began kneading the fabric over her hips.

"I'm merely tying up lose ends. I have a lot to make up for." He said. She rose her hands to grasp his biceps- he wasn't wearing a shirt yet.

"Stop being guilty. I brought me here, remember?"

"I could never forget." He said, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Sarah giggled.

"You're so tender this time. What happened to the dark monster capable of infinite cruelty?" She mocked. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I threw him a bone- Severin's to be exact. Now he's resting peacefully in his dark little cage." He replied, equally sarcastically; though Sarah couldn't help but find some real significance in his words. She knew there was a darkness in Jareth, though she'd never gotten a true glimpse of it herself. Maybe all this really had put his soul at peace...hm, maybe this could be their happily ever after, after all. "I missed you, you know." His voice pulled her from her daze. She was almost caught off guard by the look of dark temptation that had lowered over his face.

"Really? How much?" She teased, running a hand down the center of his chest.

"More than you realize." His hands started to wander up her torso.

"You know...I was thinking about going down to the kitchens earlier." He quirked an eyebrow at the sultry tone of her voice.

"Oh, really?" Her fingers tickled along his sternum.

"Mhm..." His hands moved up her back.

"And why would you do a thing like that?" She stepped a little closer.

"I wanted to see what would happen...if I broke a rule." She rose her eyes to his then, locking their gazes and licking her lips. Jareth inhaled deeply, his hands starting to weave through her hair.

"I think you know exactly what would happen if you broke a rule." He challenged. Sarah bit her lip.

"Does it matter?" Her hands started to travel downwards.

"It might."

"Why?" Her careful little fingers danced along the waist of his pants, and she smiled something sinister when his hand tightened reflexively in her hair.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Sarah paused then, sensing something sobering in his voice. She looked up to him, and saw honest conflict wrought on his face.

"You won't. I know you won't. You never have before." She said, keeping her voice sweet and breathy. She started teasing him again, running the tips of her fingers up and down his front. He didn't say anything, so she continued, "You've never hesitated before...I know you're into it. All those other times...and those girls at Geoff's ball..."

Jareth shifted then, pulling his hands free and placing them flat over hers.

"That was before." He interjected.

"Before what?"

"I don't like the idea of hurting you, of tying you down. After the way I saw you in Severin's castle...I have no desire to treat you in such a way."

On one hand, she was deeply touched by Jareth's words. But, on the other, she could tell just how riled and excited her threat made him and was saddened that he wouldn't let her act on it. She remembered the women she'd met at the ball, remembered how insecure -not jealous- they made her feel. She knew there were things Jareth was into that she had no idea how to even fathom. He'd always been so gentle with her. She wanted to do something more for him.

"Jareth...it's ok to be kinky." She said, mockingly. "I don't mind. I didn't mind back then, when the wounds were still fresh. Hell, I would be lying to say I didn't enjoy it. I trust you. I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me, so it's ok." She thought she may have gotten to him for a moment, but his resolve was quick to cement itself.

"You didn't see what I saw that night. I heard your screams and cries. I saw you, standing there, about to blow away in the wind, covered in blood -beaten and battered. It is an image that still haunts me." He rose his hands to cup her cheeks. "You are so strong, yet you are so fragile to me. I will do nothing to abet in that nightmare. The thought of striking you -with a kitchen utensil or otherwise..." His voice trailed off, and he started shaking his head from side to side. Sarah began to worry her brow. She'd thought this had all been in good fun, but it seemed Jareth was deathly serious. She felt bad now, for making him so uncomfortable. Maybe in time... She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"I like it when you touch me. I don't care how hard." He huffed at the top of her head. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"You should be more wary." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair.

"And you should be less." She countered. He angled his head down and rose a brow at her.

"You have so much more confidence now. Perhaps we'll have to test that later on..." She was about to interject, when he continued on, "But, before you distract me further, I have a surprise for you."

Sarah's head darted up, eager for yet another gift. What could he possibly have to surprise her with now?

"Really? What?" She asked, reluctant to let go when he stepped away from her. He smiled wryly and tisked his finger at her.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" He teased and took her hand as he lead her across the room.

At first, she thought he was leading her towards the bed, a thought which reaffirmed itself when he stopped her and began leisurely untying the knots of her bodice. She didn't mind this course of action, and merely stood and posed as the dress fell and pooled at her ankles. She was surprised however, when he then rose a finger in a signal to wait and stepped away from her.

"You were gone longer than expected. We don't have much time to dawdle." He murmured, leaving her mildly perplexed.

He stepped over towards a closet. He opened its doors and reached for something, but she was too caught up with trying to get passed the revulsion of seeing the mark on his back to see what it was. He returned with something curious -a dress of all things. She narrowed her eyes as he presented it to her, clearly waiting for her reaction to it. It was a very pale gold, with deeper, metallic gold trimmings. She wasn't sure what to think of it. It seemed very fancy, but in its flaccid state, she couldn't tell much else about it.

"What's that for?" She asked, a little disappointed his surprise wasn't in fact more sex. He held it out to her.

"Here, let me help you into it." He said, ignoring her question.

Against her presumption, this dress was nothing like the one she'd worn previously. It was actually strapless, and in one solid piece. There were no underskirts or slips. She did have to wear a corset however, an experience she wasn't very excited to go through a second time. She tried, several times, to deter Jareth from dressing her, using her Victorian-clad self to seduce his ever-hungry stare. She pouted when he merely smirked and turned her back around. Apparently, he had a mission.

The dress looked completely different once it was on her. It was tight around the waist, but otherwise flowed and swayed about her hips. She appreciated this freedom, remembering the constriction of the last fancy dress Jareth had her wear. As she examined it closer, she noticed it was embroidered with patterns of pearls and silver thread. She looked at herself in the mirror, marveling at how expensive she looked and turned back to Jareth for an explanation.

"What is all this for?" She asked a second time, turning to glance back at Jareth, who had disappeared somewhere within his closet. He returned however, with his own shirt in tow. It was thick, with a large collar and of a color that matched her own. He wore a vest with it, the combination of which she recognized as eerily similar to what he wore when she'd met him in the tunnels. However, instead of a leather jacket, he donned something more fancy -brown velvet or whatnot. Hmm. She was growing more and more curious.

She joined her in front of the mirror, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" He teased. She scoffed at him, and turned back around, not much surprised, to see her hair was now marvelous and shiny and her face was done up with dark and striking make-up, and that her feet were now inside a pair of shoes. She twisted her lips at Jareth's reflection, starting to figure out whatever it was he was planning to show her. "Are you ready?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Ready for what?" She countered. He smiled, and led her away from the mirror.

He took her down a hall, one she barely remembered, pulling her along behind him as he reveled in some secret.

"Did you find the Goblin?" He asked, as if trying to create small-talk.

"What?" She asked, wondering if he meant her friends...which would make his question rather pointless.

"The woman from yesterday. Did you find her?" He clarified.

"Yes. But I assume you know that." She said, teasingly.

"How did your meeting go? -with the other Goblins as well." He asked. She smirked at the back of his head, knowing that he probably couldn't care less about Maab, or her other friends for that matter. At least he was trying for her sake. Actually, he was trying an awful lot for her sake. He'd said time changed people. Maybe he'd learned his own lesson about not taking anything for granted?

"Good. She was happy to see me. Confused, but happy. And, it was great to see my friends again. They couldn't believe it. I hope I can see them against soon. I was wondering-" She started to say, but stopped when Jareth paused before a door. He turned back to face her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...if maybe...I don't know, I could promote Maab or something." He smirked and rose an eyebrow at her.

"Promote her to what?" He asked, as if entertaining something lucrative, then turned to open the door.

"I don't know...hand maiden or something? I'm sure you'll be busy a lot...and I know my friends have their own jobs...and I could use the company..." She trailed off as he pulled her through the door.

"You will never be alone, Sarah. I will make sure of it. But if you really wish to seek out the Goblin's company, know that I have no reason to stop you." He said, and paused yet again. They'd crossed into a hall, and were now facing yet another door which had been at the other side. He put his hand on the handle, and glanced back briefly before swinging it open, letting loose a barrage of noise and splendor that shot out at her like a tidal wave of conviviality.

* * *

Sarah entered what she recognized to be the great hall, clinging tight to Jareth's arm. She should have anticipated this. She _did_ anticipate this. But no manner of presumption could have prepared her for the spectacle of what lay before her.

Of course, the hall was filled with people. And of course the moment Jareth stepped over the threshold every single one of them stopped dead in their tracks. The sea of faces turned in unison and then bowed in one fluid wave.

Sarah began to fuss. There were so many people. So many people watching her. She should have expected that Jareth would throw a party for her, but for some reason she was completely flabbergasted. She waited for the voice to announce their arrival, but no sound came. She looked up to Jareth, who merely smirked in return. Then, with a silent nod, the crowd rose from their positions. They said nothing, and Jareth paid them no mind. Sarah continued to scrunch her brow. This was unlike any of the balls she'd been to.

He slid an arm around her waist and lead her into the room.

"I take it this is the surprise then?" She quirked, trying not to wince nervously at the fact that every body they passed stopped to smile and bow at her. Jareth meanwhile, had never stood taller.

"Not quite." He answered, with a sly little smile. He stopped their walk then, and turned, poised as ever, and took her hand as the next dance began.

"How did you plan this so quickly?" She asked, trying her best not to notice the countless eyes glued to her. He spun her around and then pulled her back in.

"Well...actually, I've had plenty of time to plan this night." He corrected.

"But I thought you weren't coming back?" She asked. He leaned down, bringing his lips close to her ear.

"Don't say that too loudly, Geoff will have a fit." He whispered, with an air of sarcasm. Sarah gave him a puzzled little smile.

"And why would Geoff have a fit?"

"Because he was the one who put all of this together."

They twirled, allowing her to get a 360 view of the room. They were now in the center of the dance floor.

"So...this is like my welcome home party then?" She asked, rhetorically of course.

"Yes. But I didn't want to overwhelm you with a barrage of strange faces lavishing their praise and joy onto you -at least not right away. I thought we could have one dance before the vultures circled in."

"Is that why everyone is staring at me like a piece of meat?"

"They've been waiting a very long time for this day. Many have given both men and resources in the effort to find you. This is as much their reward as it is mine."

"And to think you were going to deny it to them." She said, half mocking and half scolding. Jareth didn't respond, merely huffing and twirling her away from him again.

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" He asked, after pulling her back.

"I see no reason why I should."

"Maybe because I was right. I still am."

"Unless you intend to do anything about it, I suggest you stop all your grumbling."

"My hands are tied. I could bring you back, but you would simply wish yourself back here."

"And I know just how secretly thrilled you are by that."

"It's not a secret."

And with one last twirl did the song come to an end. The crowd turned and clapped, before gingerly dispersing from the dance floor. Sarah stepped closer to Jareth, anticipating a crowd of people that would soon be vying for her attention. Jareth placed a hand at her back and angled her to stand by his side.

"So...now what?" She asked.

"Now we embark on the long line of congratulations and gratitude." He said, giving her a little nudge as he steered her across the room. He leaned down to speak in her ear. "We'll start here." He said, signaling towards a small huddle of people conversing a few feet away.

The night was long and filled with straining smiles and improvisational etiquette. Sarah met, or was _reacquainted_ with, every single one of Jareth's brothers-in-arms. Some she remembered, like Lord Barkus, from the King of the castle beyond the shroud. He was still bald and just as round as ever, maybe even bigger. He greeted her with warmth, much more than was necessary. She remembered Jareth telling her he had a certain -taste- for humans. She was wary at first, but grew more confident with the surprising amount of glee Barkus exuded onto her. Then came Lareon, the Elven King. She remembered him as well, and was admittedly glad not to have run into his nieces. Maybe they had already found someone to play with. Then there was the little grey man -the imp. She couldn't pronounce his name. And Queen Leylanah of course -who was nothing shy of elated to see her again. Those were the one's she remembered. The rest...might as well have been one big blur. She met many new people, one's she hadn't seen at any of the other balls. And what was strange was just how _genuine_ their joy towards her was. She didn't know these people...they didn't even know what she looked like until tonight, and yet they were all so, so blissful. It was weird. Unlike the last time, their smiles were real, while hers were forced. She didn't know if she could take any more after the trio of fangirls that randomly bombarded her, marveling at how someone could bewitch the mighty Goblin King. She tried not to squirm. Didn't Jareth find this awkward? The way they were gawking at him in the third person? She looked to him for help about every thirty seconds, but each time all she was met with was his politely detached stare. Hm, maybe he was used to this -court behavior and all.

There was one individual that stood out from the rest. The man came and went quicker than most, but his presence held more impact on her than the others. She and Jareth were still amidst the crowd- it wasn't even starting to die down. She looked around for whoever would approach them next, but what, or who, her eyes caught on, was not something she could have possibly been ready for.

There was a man within the crowd. He was standing with his side to her, and he was talking with someone else. He was tall and slender, with shaggy copper colored hair. She recognized his profile, and it was like she was suddenly struck in place. She stared at him, and gripped Jareth's arm as if the floor was about to fall from under her. Jareth looked down to her, then peered up at whatever she was staring at. It took him a minute to figure out what had caused her to go so stiff, but once he did, he gave her a soft grin and stroked his hand along her back.

"Everything ok?" He asked. Sarah swallowed and blinked herself away from the man, looking up to Jareth with confusion.

"Yea, um, yea, I'm fine."

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." He said, with a small smile. Sarah furrowed her brow.

"No. It's just...that man. He looks-"

"Like Severin?" Her eyes darted back to the man in question, her gaze scanning his face viciously.

"Uh-"

She didn't get to finish, as Jareth looked up and snapped his fingers. Her gaze followed and watched as the man bid his companion farewell and began to walk towards them. Sarah tried not to freak out the moment he stood before them. He was tall, about as tall as Jareth. And he was thin. Everything, from his cloths to his hair screamed Severin, but this man was very young. No more than twenty she would guess. That, and his eyes. His eyes weren't pale like Severin's, but a very warm brown. The man smiled to her and bowed.

"Your Majesty." He said, obviously to Jareth. Sarah clung a little tighter to his arm. The man stood and placed a hand over his heart and leaned towards Sarah. "My Lady, it is an honor to be able to meet you. I am pleased to say that no amount of legend could ever live up to your true beauty."

Sarah blinked, and tried, desperately, not to come off as appalled. Jareth continued to stroke her back.

"Sarah, this is Lord Svan, King of the Eastern Sea Kingdom." Jareth informed. Sarah blinked some more. Svan bowed again.

"Um, hi. It's nice to meet you." She said, timidly. Svan straightened and gave her a sympathetic grin.

"I know my likeness must upset you, and I apologize. But I can assure you, I am nothing like my uncle. I am a devout ally to your King, and to you. And I have decreed to spend all of my reign putting to rest all the horrors and injustices my late uncle has committed." He said, and gingerly reached out to take her hand. Sarah wasn't sure how she felt about that, but Jareth didn't stop him. "I hope, that in time, the image of my uncle will fade from your vision, and that we may put this nightmare behind us. I, like all, have fought hard to rid this world of his scum, and it would bring me great pain to be met with fear and trepidation _every_ time you looked at me."

Sarah gulped, and forced herself to hold his gaze. His uncanny resemblance made her want to run for the hills, but he seemed so nice and gentle. She needed to wrangle herself in. There was no reason for her apprehension. She shook her head and pushed it all away.

"I appreciate your kind words, and all that you've done for Jareth and I. And even though your likeness kind of creeps me out, I would like it if we could be friends." She said. Svan smiled and kissed her hand. She felt Jareth's thumb against her spine press a little harder in support.

"I would like nothing more." He said, and stood, releasing her hand and glancing to Jareth, who nodded; not a second later, he took a step back and made way for the next recipient.

  



	43. Silent Lucidity part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

She almost gasped in relief when Jareth lead her away from the crowd, though she waited until they were in their own little clove before releasing her exasperation.

"Dear lord. Is it over yet?"

Jareth gave a soft laugh, but one she recognized as false. She looked up to find him surveying the room.

"I'm afraid not. They'll be hitting us in waves." He responded, without taking his eyes from the crowd. Sarah smoothed a wrinkle from her dress.

"It's weird...all these people talking to me like we've known each other for years."

"They're merely being polite. This is a festive night. Unlike the last time you mingled, you're a part of the inner circle now. It is expected that they should receive you so warmly." He said. Sarah pursed her lips and joined him in his gazing of the crowd. It looked like he was searching for something.

"I remember some of them. You told me, last time, that I couldn't speak unless spoken to. I take it that's out the window now?" She smiled up at him, an expression which faded when she noticed he was ignoring her. "Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"Someone whom I'm sure is about ready to have my hyde for keeping him waiting for so long." Sarah furrowed her brow at him, but didn't have time to question when he looked down to her and smiled. "Ready?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, and pulled her back into the crowd. Sarah took a deep breath.

She tried to navigate through the maze of people Jareth was leading her through, but couldn't figure out where he was taking her. The crowd began to clear somewhat, as they crossed the dance floor to the other side of the room. She looked up, and sensed they were zeroing in on a small cluster of people who had their backs to her. There was one in particular who stood out to her. He was taller than the rest, and wore a long cape with a hefty amount of fur on the shoulders. He seemed to sense their approach and turned around right on cue.

Sarah's brow rose with glee with the familiar face that met her. Geoff turned, locking his gaze on the duo, before giving them a grin that was as triumphant as it was dastardly. He made a motion with his hand as he bid his companions farewell, and began walking towards them to meet in the middle. She watched as he grew nearer, marking on all the familiarity he brought with him. He was so tall and broad, his hair glimmering in the light of the hall and his eyes glowing with the energy of the festivity. His smile grew as he approached; but just before Sarah was about to grow bashful at how stupidly handsome he was, her smile faded as something completely out of place brought a sobering veil down on them.

His smile was radiant. Everything about him was radiant, and he had a strut to his walk. But as her eyes glided down, she saw he was holding a cane. And she saw it wasn't a strut in his step, but a limp. She watched as he struggled to bear weight on his right leg, but was thrown off by his total obliviousness to it. She darted her eyes up to Jareth just before they halted their step.

"Well, it's about time!" Geoff bellowed. Sarah's concerned eyes were still on Jareth, leaving her blindsided and helpless when Geoff completely bypassed his greeting to Jareth and swung Sarah up in his arms. Sarah gasped and coughed as she felt Geoff's iron grip lift her up off her feet and squeeze her to him. Her eyes widened, and she tried not to gag as her face was smooshed into the fur collar of his cloak. After a moment, Geoff set her back on her feet, but didn't let her go. His eyes were on her and no one else, and they were as bright as the sun. Sarah tried not to babble like an idiot. "Sweet girl, do you have any idea how good it is to see you again?" He asked, squeezing her shoulders with his bear-sized hands.

"Um, it's good to see you too." She said, bemused, trying to recover from his unexpected greeting as fast as she could. Geoff grinned at her, then looked up to Jareth.

"She looks radiant, Jareth. What could possibly have possessed you to keep me waiting for so long?" He asked. Jareth smirked, but didn't say anything. Sarah tried to take a step back, but he wasn't finished holding her yet. She wondered whether or not this was considered appropriate behavior.

"Careful not to crush her, Geoff. She is only human, after all." Jareth piped up. Sarah glanced back for help, but it didn't seem she was getting out of this any time soon. Geoff shifted his hold on her then.

"Yes, I know how fragile they can be." He said, though his tone was much softer now. Sarah glanced down, not sure what to say. "If you wouldn't mind?" He added, causing Sarah to glance up to see what he was talking about. Jareth nodded.

"I would never. _You've_ certainly been waiting long enough." Jareth said, somewhat teasingly. It seemed there was some kind of inside joke going on here. Sarah made it imperative that she find out what it was. She waited for Jareth to say something more, but he didn't. Her merely glanced down and gave her a smirk before turning and walking away. It didn't take more than a second for a crowd to form around him. She turned back to Geoff, curiously, and watched as he tossed his cane to an attendant.

"Would you care for a dance?" He asked, and gosh darn he sounded so happy. Sarah tried not to blush as his grin beamed down on her. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"Sure." She said, bracing herself as he took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

Almost immediately, Sarah wondered how in the world he was able to dance so flawlessly given the severity of his limp when walking. Though she wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask.

"You seem more confident than the first time we danced." He said, holding her closer so they wouldn't be overheard. "-Though, I can tell you're still nervous."

"Yes, well, this is all a little overwhelming. I don't really know much about court, and I've been gone for so long...but it's easier knowing Severin isn't here." She said. Geoff twirled her.

"I imagine that would alleviate a great deal of stress."

"So...Jareth told me you organized all this?" She quirked, trying to deflect the discussion from Severin. He didn't seem to care either way.

"Yes. I've been planning this night for the better half of three decades. It's about damn time he brought you back." There was a pause, just long enough for Sarah to figure out what she wanted to say.

"I'm just glad he decided to come back for me at all." She muttered.

"Yes, I almost killed him the day he told me he wasn't going to claim you." Sarah rose her brow up at him.

"Yea?" She almost laughed. It was amusing seeing the dynamic between Jareth and a friend, knowing the Geoff was perhaps the only one he had. It didn't surprise her that he knew of Jareth's decision. It was nice knowing Jareth had a source of confidant -other than her of course.

"Yes. I couldn't fathom it. After Severin was executed, I was sure he would be off and have you back the very next day. But he didn't. Time started to pass, and I grew concerned. I brought it up more and more regularly. After about a year, he finally told me he had decided to leave you in the Above. As you could guess, I was very upset at this." He said, and peered down to her to meet her in the eye. "No offense to Jareth's wishes, but this was a war fought and paid for by all. You are _our_ prize just as much as Jareth's. It was dishonorable for him not to claim you. And, I couldn't understand why he didn't want to do so in the first place." He leaned in to tell her the next part. "He was so brutal during those years. His anger was like nothing I'd ever seen. And it seemed...it all just vanished after Severin died. But instead of joy, it was replaced with sadness. I didn't get it, knowing that you were the one thing that would bring him peace, and yet he refused to go to you. I let him stew for a while, for about eighteen years or so. But I couldn't take it anymore, seeing him that way. Finally, I gave him an ultimatum." Sarah's brow rose again, bringing a small grin to his lips. He twirled her again. "I told him that either he went back for you, or I would. One way or another." Sarah looked up at him, slightly awed, simply because she could tell he was dead serious. She wasn't sure how to respond. Was that why Jareth came back? Because Geoff peer-pressured him into it? Thankfully, Geoff kept talking. "That was about two years ago. I didn't really expect Jareth to do anything about it, but I knew my words would bore in. I can't tell you how gratified I felt when I received word of your return a few days ago. I knew he couldn't hold out forever. He is selfish, and I have never been more grateful for it."

Sarah's gaze had lowered as he spoke, deeply contemplating his words. Geoff may not have been the driving force behind Jareth coming back for her, but without him, she doubted he ever would have. It made her sad, but at the same time, she had an even stronger gratitude towards Geoff. He was a good ally, and a good friend.

"Neither have I." She answered. Geoff smirked, but didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled her in a little closer.

"He loves you very much, you know. He always has." He murmured. Sarah grinned, no longer feeling awkward to be pressed so close against him.

"I know."

"I couldn't believe it, the night he told me. It was ...surreal. I am the only other person to know of who you are, and although it could be argued it was his feeling for you that nearly took your life, I am certain you would have never survived if it wasn't for that as well. And, consider me hardhearted, but in the end, I think the end well justifies the means." Sarah took his words to heart, for, deep down, she did agree.

"Thank you, Geoff. But I'm pretty sure none of us would have survived if it wasn't for you. I remember you fighting in the tower, and Jareth told me about how you saved him. Thank you."

"It was my duty and honor. And besides, I would never back down from a good fight. I am merely sorry I was not able to save you both sooner. -Save the world from that brutal intermission." Sarah looked down and started to frown then, the memory of that awful night still much too fresh in her mind.

"I didn't know you were a lion." Geoff smiled.

"I'm not a lion, though I can turn into one." He clarified.

"I know Jareth can turn into an owl, can all Fae do that?"

"Only those powerful enough."

Sarah kept her gaze lowered. She spoke trivially, but had something heavier pressing on her mind. There was a brief silence as they danced.

"I saw when you burst in, and when you were fighting those monsters. I...I'm sorry, but I can't help but notice-"

"You mean that dreadful piece of wood I walk around with?" He asked. His cheerful tone helped to ease her.

"Yes." She answered, and looked up.

"I have been injured in battle before, and I thought that those I'd garnered that night were no more than flesh wounds. But, as fate would have it-" He said, and stopped, pausing to give her a reassuring smile. "We must all pay our dues. I suffered for a greater cause, just as we all have." He said, though she continued to frown, thoughts of Jareth's scar coming back to mind.

"It's been so long. I'm sorry you were injured so badly because of me. But, can't you heal it?"

"Actually, no. The venom in a Harpy's talons inhibit any sort of magical healing. And don't apologize. I wear it with pride." He said. Sarah twisted her brow, his sentiment drawing clear parallels with Jareth's. She wondered if displaying battle scars like trophies was some kind of cultural thing.

"How are you dancing like this? I watched you walk over and-"

"It's true that it becomes more difficult to walk, but, ironically, it's easier for me to move in action. If you're questioning my fighting skill, it hasn't suffered much."

"Hmm." She hummed, digesting much food for thought. She still felt bad Geoff had to suffer a life long injury at her expense, but if he was proud if it, then there wasn't much use for feeling guilty over it. She started glancing around then, searching for Jareth. She spotted him chatting with some people, she had no idea who. He had a smile on his face, and she wondered what it was he was talking about. Suddenly, the music faded, and Geoff brought them to a gentle halt as the dance ended. They both turned and clapped. "Thank you, for all of this. Thank you for everything." She said, earning herself a small bow from Geoff. She started looking around for Jareth again, and caught him bidding his small crowd adieu and started making his way towards them. She stepped away from Geoff.

"Are you satisfied?" Jareth asked, with a one-sided smirk.

"Not hardly." Geoff said, and handed him back his woman. Sarah stepped to Jareth's side. "But I believe there is something very important to get out of the way before we do any more catching up." He added, looking up to the ceiling and snapping his fingers. Sarah looked around and then up to Jareth, confused. Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What is he talking about?" She whispered. Jareth leaned down and shh'd her. She looked away from him and watched whatever it was Geoff was doing.

Geoff moved to stand at a small loft at the end of the dance floor, a place where they were already pretty close to, as Jareth gently urged them to follow. Geoff stood a couple of steps above them, and as Sarah gazed out over the crowd, it seemed she was the only one who didn't know what was going on. The music stopped, and the entire party gathered to stand, facing them, in the dance floor. She looked out over the room, and truly realized the scale of it, along with just how many people were in attendance. It really was like an ocean of people. Um. Wow. She felt Jareth's hand on her hip tighten and tug, urging her to stand in a spot that was on one side of Geoff, while he moved to stand on the other. They were standing on a lower step however, so Geoff still loomed above them. She continued to look back and forth between the two, but tried to come off just as calm and reserved as everyone else. Geoff rose his hands up in the air, and commanded the crowd.

"Welcome, all, to this most wondrous occasion. Tonight, we celebrate the return of our beloved princess. Though it may have been more than twenty years ago, that marks the death of Severin, it is the return of this lovely young woman, that marks the final end of this war." He said, and shot Sarah a warm eye. She gave him a bashful smile, and tried to stay confident as all eyes were kept on her. "Guided back to us by the divines, it is our duty to reward their graciousness and their support by honoring the gift they have given us." He stopped speaking, and descended a step to stand before them. She kept looking up to him, but Jareth's firm gaze on her urged her to keep her eyes on him. So she stood, confused and antsy as hell, waiting to figure out what in the world was going on or what he was talking about.

"It was at this time, fifty years ago, that I announced, in my own hall, the betrothal of Jareth the King of Goblins to his Lady Sarah, of the Labyrinth. Now, as tradition falls, it brings me great honor and joy to fulfill my commitment by performing the rite, to bring together these two beings in matrimony."

Sarah's eyes widened and her face flushed, and she drew her shoulders up slightly as she tensed. What? That was what was happening? They were getting married? RIGHT NOW? Why didn't Jareth ever warn her of these things? Was that why her dress was so different from everyone else's? Ugh! It was apparent that absolutely everyone else in the room knew what was happening and knew to expect it. Why didn't he warn her so she didn't freak out and do something embarrassing? She didn't even know how a Fae wedding went. What the hell was she supposed to do or say? She glared so hard at Jareth she thought her head might explode. But he merely curled one side of his lips, letting her know that he knew just how surprised she was, and was taking great amusement in it.

"Jareth?" Geoff whispered, signaling Jareth to do whatever it was he had to do. Sarah watched.

He took a step towards her and took her hand.

"Don't take your eyes from mine." Jareth whispered to her, his gaze amplifying his command. Sarah did as he said. She sensed movement out of the corner of her eye, as Geoff reached into his jacked and pulled out a golden cord. He wrapped it around their hands, joining them together. Sarah watched curiously. She'd heard of this being done in certain cultures in her world.

"Now, friends and comrades, I bear you all as witness to the union of Jareth," He shot Jareth a nod. "and Sarah." And then one to her. "Do you, My Lady, accept your King's pledge of union and fealty?" He asked her. Sarah scrunched her brow, but nodded.

"Yes?" She said, and let out a breath when Geoff then turned his attention to Jareth. Whoo, ok, so that was the right thing to do. What happened to rehearsal dinners?

"Do you, My Lord, accept this Lady's pledge of union and fealty?"

"Yes."

"And do you who bear witness, accept the union and fealty of these two beings, who conjoin themselves in heart and soul for all life to come?" He asked, bellowing out to the crowd. Sarah had to fight herself not to look out over the crowd, but could sense as the sea fell in a wave as they dropped down to their knees and bowed. She gulped.

Geoff reached down, and unwrapped the cord. She hadn't noticed, but there was an attendant waiting just off to the side. Geoff turned, and placed the rope inside a fancy looking box, which was soon taken away. Then he turned back to the crowd.

"I bid you stand, and gaze upon your new Queen." And with that, the crowd stood, though, it was Jareth who bowed. Sarah didn't know what to do. she didn't have his gaze anymore. Hesitantly, she gave in to peek out at the crowd. They were beaming. Jareth stood, and stepped closer to her. "And now, I present to you, the united King and Queen of Goblins." Geoff stood back at the end of his sentence, allowing them the needed space as the crowd lit up with joy and glee. She knew now, that this was about more than just she and Jareth's wedding. To them, this signified the end of the great war, it signified the era of peace they now lived in. Their joy was for that as much as for her. She smiled at Jareth, still too surprised to feel as happy as she knew she was.

"That was the wedding?" She asked. Jareth smiled widely, amused that that was the first thing off her tongue. He stepped a little closer.

"Legally, that is all that is required. There will be a more traditional ceremony, but that will take time, and I was not about to wait another minute to make you mine." He said. Sarah smiled down to the floor.

"I'm already yours. You know that." She said, all sweet and bashful-like. Jareth leaned down and brought a hand to her chin, lightly tugging her up. His eyes were hooded and his lips curled softly as he regarded her. She bit her lip, feeling even more bashful at how intimately he was gazing at her in front of all these people.

"I told you this once before, but my words are as true today as they were on that night all those years ago: I can never make up for the wrongs that have been dealt to you in the past, I can only hope to make your future bright. These years have been painful and have crippled me at your feet, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn the smile you bestow on me so graciously. You have haunted my dreams, and plagued my days. Your image is an affliction that has brought me both the pain that I had earned, and the joy I didn't deserve. And it was a tortured bliss, because it was broken and it was beautiful. And I kept it there, between broken slivers of glass. But you were too good to let me have it. You were always too good, because deep down, you could never be broken. No matter the horror or the plague, you were strong as you crawled through darkness. And it is because of that, because of that sparkle I saw hiding in your eyes, that I was able, not to pull you from that darkness, but to allow you to guide me with you as you put all of the pieces back into place. I forever thank you, for the light you have shone onto me, and am forever indebted to the fire that saved me from that darkness."

She felt his thumb gently brushing her cheek, and his fingers as they curled in her hair. She heard the jeering of the crowd, but it was a sound of echoes lost in the distance. She smiled at him, and leaned in to his hand.

"I love you too, Jareth." She said, closing her eyes as he leaned in. She felt his breath against her skin, and the tingle of his lips as they neared hers. She opened up to him, angling her body towards him and placed her hands on his chest. "Does this mean it's over now? It's really over?" She whispered, her half-drawn lids making her vision hazy. She felt him smile against her lips, before pressing them down to hers as he murmured,

"It means a great deal more."

* * *


	44. Silent Lucidity preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

**A/N- Hello all, I know it's been a while...a long while. I'm sorry. I've been swamped this semester. BUT summer is finally here, which means I should have loads more time to write. I've been working on this for a while now, trying to make sure I tied everything up, filled in some of the gaps, that kinda thing.**

**Since we're approaching the end here, I think now would be a good time to reveal to you all that Of Dreams And Broken Things is actually a song fic. Surprise. It was inspired by the song Silent Lucidity by Queensryche. It's a beautiful song; if you haven't heard it, I recommend looking it up. I've posted the lyrics below, and Disclaimer: I do not own these Lyrics.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this story just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I feel as though Sarah has been through a lot, and it's good to finally see things start to reconcile for her. Before I give anything more away, I'll shut up and let you start reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Silent Lucidity: Queensryche**

**Hush now, don't you cry**  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye  
You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over... or has it just begun?

**There's a place I like to hide**   
**A doorway that I run through in the night**   
**Relax child, you were there**   
**But only didn't realize it and you were scared**   
**It's a place where you will learn**   
**To face your fears, retrace the years**   
**And ride the whims of your mind**   
**Commanding in another world**   
**Suddenly you hear and see**   
**This magic new dimension**

**I will be watching over you**   
**I am gonna help you see it through**   
**I will protect you in the night**   
**I am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity**   
**[Visualize your dream]**   
**[Record it in the present tense]**   
**[Put it into a permanent form]**   
**[If you persist in your efforts]**   
**[You can achieve dream control]**   
**[Dream control]**   
**[How's that then, better?]**   
**[Hug me]**

**If you open your mind for me**   
**You won't rely on open eyes to see**   
**The walls you built within**   
**Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin**   
**Living twice at once you learn**   
**You're safe from the pain in the dream domain**   
**A soul set free to fly**   
**A round trip journey in your head**   
**Master of illusion, can you realize**   
**Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but...**

**I will be watching over you**   
**I am gonna help to see it through**   
**I will protect you in the night**   
**I am smiling next to you...**


	45. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

Epilogue,

* * *

There was a lengthy creaking sound as Sarah tried to close the door behind her as gently as possible. The air was distilled by silence, making the soft click of the latch echo with an almost intruding resonance. She let it be and moved further into the room, and glanced over at the wall.

It was about seven-thirty now, and so the silence was expected. The castle always seemed to quiet down around this time. It was peaceful, and though it was hollow, it was never empty. She heard the metronome of clocks humming in the background, their mellow voices a familiar and sating sound.

She drifted through the room towards the wall of windows. The sun was starting to set, its fading rays casting a golden glare into the room. She pulled on a cord that drew a large curtain to block them out. It was semi-dark now, but there was still a clear visibility. She looked over at the hearth, her wordless desire commanding it to life.

The crackle of fire and the ticking of clocks. This was the sound of her home.

She let out a small sigh as she glanced around. Jareth wasn't back yet, but he would be soon. She thought about ordering them dinner, but had a feeling that once he came back he would be feeling far from hungry.

It'd been about two months since Sarah had wished herself back. Two months, which felt like two seconds and two years all at once. It was such a short span of time; her life had settled into a state of pleasant normalcy quicker than she could have ever expected. With everything that'd happened...she never thought her life could truly be settled. She moved to pick up bits of clothing that had been littering the floor.

When the commotion of their marriage finally passed, Sarah worried about what all of that really meant. Yes, she and Jareth were reunited, and yes they were married; but that made her a Queen now, and she had absolutely no idea how to be one. That worry faded quickly however, as it seemed, for the time being at least, that Jareth was fervent in the belief that she should play the pampered house wife.

For a long while, Sarah gave in to being coddled by his paranoia. She knew she would never be able to comprehend what it felt like to be away and left in constant conflict for fifty years, and therefore was all too willing to cut him whatever slack he needed to get his bearings back. For the first week, even after their marriage, he rarely let her out of his sight. She knew he was worried, and had good reason, but hovering over her constantly was neither good for them nor the kingdom. But as time went on, the longer their serenity spread, the more Jareth had begun to loosen up.

With that said, she still wasn't allowed to go _anywhere_ without either he or an escort; and at her request, that escort had most often been Maab. Again, Sarah didn't mind his overprotectiveness, and actually found it rather endearing. She'd seen the pain he'd gone through in losing her, and she fully understood why he wanted that to never happen again (neither did she) -with Severin gone or otherwise.

She'd tried, on multiple occasions, to ask him what he wanted of her, if he wanted anything of her. She was Queen now, and she figured that meant she now had some responsibilities of some kind. While Jareth applauded her eagerness, he nearly always deflected her from the conversation -she knew this much. He wanted to coddle her, to keep her all to himself and know that she was safe. It had only been a few weeks, so Sarah wasn't quite fed up with this behavior yet; but she knew she would have to put a stop to it before much longer. While it made her feel warm and fuzzy to have Jareth treat her as if she were made of paper, the reality was, that she was indeed _not_ made of paper. He spoke so often of how much he adored her spirit, and she wanted so much to tell him that if that were true, he could not keep it caged forever, for fear of him smothering it to death.

She dropped her bundle of clothing in a hamper and sat on the edge of the bed.

Two months. Two months she'd been back, and each day just seemed to be better than the last. In Jareth's effort to atone for sins Sarah had already resolved him of, to her joy, he had given her the liberty to visit her friends whenever she so chose. He'd even gotten over enough of his fear to let her outside again, though she would have be under the constant watch of Maab and who knew however many more secret guards, of course.

She'd met with them about six times since she'd been back, and was so excited to introduce them all to Maab. Their first meeting had been a colorful one, but Maab soon found her awkward place amongst them. Maab, the timid little woman from servant affairs, was so embarrassed to have been commended by Sir Didymus for her efforts to protect her, nearly squeezed to death by Ludo, and given an awkward shake of the hand by Hoggle. Sarah was concerned at first, and wondered if Hoggle was feeling a little jealous and/or threatened by the addition of another friend to the pack. But, after the second and third visit, it seemed to her that it was something totally different. Sarah noticed, with a sly little smile, the various times when Hoggle and Maab would wander off to the side. She noticed the way they talked, how Hoggle would laugh and scratch the back of his head as he kicked around some dirt, and the way Maab would smile like a silly school girl, searching for his shy gaze. Sarah would gleam and grin and turn her attention away, content with her own giddiness that the two may be developing a little crush on one another. It was a little strange observing Goblin romance, but she hoped it led to something more. They both deserved happiness, and how great would it be if they found it with each other? Everyone else, including them, seemed to be oblivious to this strange little development, but Sarah knew better. Everything was just working out so wonderfully...She never thought it would be so simple.

But of course, with everything being so wonderful and perfect, Sarah couldn't help but feel that something was somehow amiss. As the days wore on, as she sank further and further into her happily ever after with her new family and friends, she couldn't help but think of her old family and friends. It had only been a few weeks, but already Sarah was starting to miss them terribly. It wasn't as if she was second-guessing her decision to come back, but she did feel a sense of anxiety whenever the urge arose to ask about it.

It wasn't until about a month ago, after her fourth visit with her friends, that she was given the answer to her question.

She'd just gotten back from lunch in the gardens and, as it had quickly become ritual, Jareth was there to greet her and make sure all went well. As it often happened, he would then find himself _distracted_ from returning to his duties. And while she often lectured him on shucking his duties for her, she had no qualms with this one. As they laid in bed, his hand drawing circles on her shoulder, Sarah finally found the courage to voice the one remaining blip of concern disturbing her peace -and was nothing less than shocked by his response.

She'd wrapped her arms around him, snuggling close as she stealthily voiced her concern. She hadn't even made it into a question, hadn't asked when or if or how...all she said was how she would have liked for her family to be a part of her happiness, and how much she missed them now that she had her memories back. She thought she'd misheard him when he glanced down and asked if she wanted to go pay them a visit right then and there.

Now, Sarah had tried to understand the logic he threw at her, but no matter how she wrapped her head around it, it never made complete sense. She told him she didn't understand, and asked him why he was so willing to do this for her when it was such a burden on him physically. She said she would never compel him, with or without the words _I wish_. He smiled at her like he had a dirty little secret just waiting to crawl out from behind his teeth.

Apparently, when Sarah had wished herself back, she had decreed herself content to only visit her family once a year. And, as Jareth quite vaguely explained, the transition of time between the Aboveground and the Underground was anything but fixed. As she understood, one month in the Above was roughly equal to one year Under. And so, (this is the part where he lost her, as she had a sinking feeling he was twisting his words to better suit her) in some totally paradoxical roundabout way, that meant that she would be able to visit her parents, not once a year, but around once every month.

Jareth had expected her to bounce up and down with glee at this reveal, as he had been anticipating this moment for a while now, and was somewhat concerned when she drew her brow on him, looking confused and disconcerted. Of course it didn't make sense to her, and in all honesty it wasn't supposed to. He couldn't explain it to her even if he tried, and that only had Sarah accusing him of bending the rules and simply offering to take her back more often because it might please her, and this he did not deny. But either way, that was the logic he gave her, and she couldn't have been more enthralled by it.

* * *

And so, Sarah found herself sitting on she and Jareth's bed almost exactly one month later. They'd just gotten back from another visit Aboveground. Because of the time flux, it was Toby's birthday again, but this time, she'd gotten to stay longer than an hour or so. She worried for Jareth of course, still hanging on to some guilt that he was only doing this to please her and not because he actually cared about spending time with her family, but he seemed sincere enough. He always kept to himself for the most part, but he was nice to Toby, and engaged in conversation whenever her dad or Karen landed an eye on him. And she loved it, absolutely loved it. It was so out of character for him. It was such a twilight zone seeing him in Aboveground attire, conferring and conversing with others like he was just a normal guy. A normal guy who happened to be her husband. A normal guy who happened to have the power to change reality. A normal guy who loved her more than life itself.

She found herself smiling down at the floor as she thought over the day's events. They'd gotten back only a few minutes ago, but already she was missing him. Part of the deal of bringing her back and forth so often was that she was not allowed, under any circumstance, to leave his side until his energy was fully restored. She took no issue with this, as the last time he did this for her she had been kidnapped and tortured.

She headed straight to their room once they returned, anticipating all the fun she would have trying to keep him awake and _active_ for as long as possible, but apparently Jareth had some last minute things that needed settling before he disappeared for the remainder of the night. He swore he wouldn't be long... She looked up to a clock, and saw that she had been sitting there lost in thought for about fifteen minutes now. She frowned, and stood from the bed.

She didn't question that he was late, she had no reason to, but she was worried that he was off somewhere in a weakened state. He'd told her, countless times, that he'd been working on a way to up his stamina and for her not to worry, though she did all the same.

She began to pace aimlessly around the room, bored and fidgety -a dangerous combination. She made her way to his desk and threw herself back in the wide office chair that sat behind it. She swiveled around for a moment, before quickly growing bored with that as well. She sighed again, and looked out over the contents of his desk. He never really had much work on this desk, most of it was kept in his study. And that was why the small brown notebook that rested in the center of the desktop seemed so out of place.

She narrowed her eyes on it and cocked her head to one side. She'd never seen this notebook before, and wondered why it was there. Jareth was always very strict about keeping tidy and being organized when it came to business matters... She picked it up and brushed her hand against its face. There was something...peculiar about it. It was small, about as small as the diary she remembered keeping back in the Above, and it was bound in a thick leather; leather that was worn and torn at its binding and corners. As she ran her fingers across it, she found it curious that it wasn't dust that stained her fingers, but soot. She brushed her fingers clean and carried on investigating.

Something else she found strange about it, was that it had no title or text on its front or back of any kind. She cracked open the binding, but looked up on reflex, guiltily surveying the room to see if Jareth would pop in at that very moment. When it seemed the coast was clear, she looked back down and stuck her nose in the pages.

She expected to find a title page upon opening it, or maybe a table of contents, an acknowledgements page or an index or something. But she didn't. She flipped through the first few pages, and was confused to find they were completely blank. She continued to flip through, making remarks about how brittle and worn the parchment was, but then stopped at the first sight of text.

She drew her brow tight and scowled, not sure of what she was seeing.

* * *

_Day One,_

_I'll start this as day 1, although that isn't true. We've been out here for months now, but this is the first time I've taken ink to this book, and so it becomes day 1._

__I don't know what to write in this, aside from saying as much...and it's asinine that I'm sitting here even trying. Geoff thinks this will be good for me, but most of his advice makes no sense these days. We're in the middle of a war, this is hardly the time or place to be scribbling nonsense. _I don't know what to say. He tells me to start by recording the events of my day. I don't know why, but he thinks that will help. I can begin by saying that Geoff gave me this book three weeks ago, and this is the first time I've had the patience to even open it. I don't see what good this will do...why do I even bother? I should have burned this by now. This is so... stupid._

* * *

Sarah's eyes grew wide, and then wider still. She lowered the book and stared blankly at the table. This wasn't just any notebook...this was Jareth's journal...one he'd kept during the war... What was it doing out here? Would he be angry if he caught her reading it? She felt a profound urge to put it back where she found it and pretend this never happened, but there was no way her curiosity would let her do that. Jareth wasn't here after all. Maybe she could get away with just a few more pages... She sank down into the chair and went to flip to the next page, but saw that the next several had been torn out. The next closest was a few days later...

* * *

_Day Five,_

_I've spent three months in this tent, listening to nothing but Geoff nag about this stupid journal. He continues to claim that writing in this will be beneficial to me, but I have nothing to say to a book._

_I've come in here and sat down and tried to do as he says, but it seems every word I write is wrong. I don't see the purpose in this. I was sure to burn this tonight, its presence on my desk irritates me, but there was something he said that I can't shake. I come back here every night. And every night I'm greeted by this little brown book. I feel as though its presence taunts me. It seems as though this book is yet another battle I must conquer...It's so much easier when your enemy has a sword at your throat._

* * *

Sarah flipped the page, and was surprised when the next entry was almost two weeks later...

* * *

_Day Seventeen,_

_Upon insatiable peer pressure, I am recording the events of the day: Our scouts have sent reports of activity stirring up over the Almein Mountains, close to territory ruled over by Asgrim Shy. He is a well known supporter of Severin, and it would seem our dear friend is on his way there as we speak. The move has taken some time, offering more time for that incessant Ogre to weasel his way under my skin. There, those are the events of my day. Geoff would be proud._

* * *

_Day Nineteen,_

_I really don't understand what he wants from me. We have war scribes for a reason. He laughed when I asked where he kept his damn journal, saying he does not require one. What the fuck does that even mean? And why does he think I require one? I don't understand. It's not like anyone's going to read this. What's the point? I think he's trying to toy with me. It would be just like him to make light of a situation like this. You're too angry, he says. Of course I'm angry. There is _ _nothing_ _ else for me to feel._

* * *

_Day Twenty-Three,_

__It's about 3 am. Most of the camp is quiet, but that doesn't make any difference. I've been sitting here, staring at the blank walls of my tent, and for the first time I actually feel...peaceful. The idea of peace hasn't crossed my mind in quite some time, so I thought it deserved to be written down. Geoff's words continue to badger against my skull, and it's becoming extremely aggravating. What's even worse is that I'm starting to think he's right..._

* * *

_Day Twenty-Seven,_

_It's quiet again. I know that there is a war going on and battles are being fought over the ridge as I write, but here it is quiet. I have been thinking. I find that it is only on nights like this that I am able to think. I was in a battle today. Geoff led the siege while I took the flank. It was a good victory, though a meager one. I have a feeling that there is still a long way to go before this is all over. Geoff has requested that I try to get some rest. Instead, I find myself here, staring down at this stupid book again. I'm sick of his words ringing in my ears. Maybe they'd go away if I listened._

* * *

Sarah noticed the left over fringe from several more torn out pages before the next entry...She wondered what they would have said.

* * *

_Day Thirty-Five,_

_I would say I don't remember the last time I've slept, but I do. It was the last time I held you in my arms. I don't think there's been a single night where I don't see your face. I have lived for so long, and yet these past few months without you have been the longest I've had to endure._

_For the last week or so, I've come in here and stared at this book. And for the past week I've sat in this spot with my pen to the page, and yet nothing happens. Geoff's words continue to haunt me, almost as much as the blood that stains your memory. He tells me this is not for me, it is for you. It's been weeks, and I can't get those damn words out of my head. It's stupid. This is stupid. I'm alone in the middle of nowhere with a pen in my hand. I could tear these pages and burn them until the ash fell like snow. This isn't you._

* * *

...Again, Sarah noticed there were more torn out pages between the next entry. _A lot_ of them.

* * *

_Day Forty-Two,_

_I have no idea if you will ever read this, but I think I'm starting to understand._

_It's been four months since I've last seen you. And for four months all I see is you. And to think that the image you left me with is covered in blood and tears... I am angry. I am so unbelievably angry. I have killed so many creatures, slain so many armies, but this feeling, this pit inside, continues to grow. All I can think about is how much I have failed you, how many wrongs you have been dealt at my hand, and how there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. There is nothing I can do. Nothing but fight. You're gone, and all I have is this anger. I promise that I will kill him for all that he's done. Though you are safe, I will avenge you. I will hunt him to the ends of the world for as long as it takes. I will hunt him down and I will kill him. And I will bring you his head. I don't know how long this will take, nor how many more times I will sit down and write to you, nor how many times I will try. So in the mean time, I will pretend that Geoff is right. I will pretend that this isn't all a pathetic waste of time. I'll pretend that these pages can grant me the reprieve Geoff thinks I need. And if per chance this isn't all a waste, and if somehow somewhere these words will ever grace your sight, I want you to know that I love you. That I have always loved you. And I am sorry._

* * *

Sarah had to stop again, and found herself taking a deep breath as she read over Jareth's words, his thoughts. She'd only just started, but she could tell she was in for the long haul. She had no idea if he actually meant for her to ever read this, but there was no way in hell she was putting it down. Why was it left out like this?

* * *

_Day Forty-Seven,_

_I thought we were on the verge of something today. A force was deployed into the Almein ridge late last night, and we have received word that our assault was successful. Severin however, is not amongst the captives. Reports tell of a small detail heading down into the valley. Asgrim's castle is not far from here. It would be best to catch him before he reaches the fortress. Though we are prepared to take Asgrim down as well._

_It is mid-day, though I choose to write to you now, as I am not sure when I will be at liberty to do so next. All I can see is the look on your face when we sieged the tower. All I can feel is rage and all I can think about is the joy I will take in putting his head on a spike._

* * *

_Day Fifty-Three,_

_He got away._

_The assault on Fort Delcroe took more of a toll on our forces than expected. It seems that in his years, Severin has gathered more than just infantry for his armies. I should have anticipated this when he sent a Troll and Harpies on us the night you were taken. We managed to capture Asgrim's fort, but again Severin was able to thwart us. It seems the snake is more slippery than we thought._

_His escape will surely get back to Asgrim at Castle Shy, and that will mean another added force to deal with. Geoff has sent word to Lareon requesting reinforcements. We're moving to Castle Shy next._

* * *

_Day Seventy,_

_Today I stood above the corpse of King Asgrim Shy, wielding his own bloodied sword in my hand, and I can not tell you how empty I felt. Severin was not there, though he took a great number of Asgrim's forces when he left. We can only infer where he is running off to next. Geoff has been asking about you-_ _ this book, and was pleased to hear I have been keeping up with it. Like a good little boy, he says. It earned him the one black eye he's suffered from this war...and it's not even from an enemy. I've gone so long without saying it, that now I feel I must not go too long without repeating it. Once again, I love you. I have always loved you. And I am sorry._

* * *

Sarah found herself chuckling as she read. She wasn't sure if he was serious or not, because she couldn't picture Jareth actually socking Geoff in the face. She wondered if that was permissible. She shook her head, trying not to let herself sulk at the way he chose to end that passage, and got back to the story.

She read the next bout of entries quickly. They were all very similar, basic recounts of the war effort, which usually ended in Severin getting away once again, Jareth spouting on about his anger and ending with him saying how sorry he was. She started to frown as she read, realizing from the entry dates that in no time at all about two years had gone by...She stopped skimming when something profound stood out to her.

* * *

_Day Eight-Hundred and Five,_

_Fucking bastard I had him! Gods be damned, I had him! For the first time in two years I saw his face, and fuck the rat he was smiling! I have no idea how he continues to elude us. Every battle Geoff and I have fought has ended in victory. This isn't even a war, it's a damn chase. There have been whispers that he is using himself as bait, to lead us around while his more distant allies gather their troops. We're moving to rendezvous with Barkus. His squadrons of shade beasts will be of great use against the blue elves of Hindlahr. There have been reports of their movements, and it would be wise to prepare ourselves if they do indeed decide to attack. I can't believe I let him get away. I saw it. I saw the force of life in his eyes, and you do not know how badly I wanted to suffocate it, to strangle it until his skin turned purple. Geoff has told me not to worry, that we have him on the run and it will not be much longer. If only I believed him. All this time, all this time that I have gone through the motions of war, moving from camp to camp, slaying one enemy after another... But seeing him tonight brought it all back. Seeing that smile of his made me realize that I am still angry, that I am still stuck in this endless shit hole no closer to you than the day this started. I can see your face clear as day. Why am I afraid that I'm starting to forget?_

* * *

_Day Eight-Hundred and Fifty-Seven,_

_Barkus's troops have taken Bengladahr, a known hide-out in southern Hindlahr. Geoff has left, taking most of our cavalry along with him. Since running around in circles doesn't seem to be working, we've decided to simply fan out until we hit something. We have more supporters than Severin. The odds are in our favor. But this isn't a war against a nation, this is a war against one person. Finding him will be worse than a needle in a hay stack. After all, this needle can fly. Lareon and I are moving further into Hindlahr. He is elven, and therefore knows the land and the minds that inhabit it. We should clear through the country by the end of the month. I keep telling myself this can't go on much longer. Just one more day, just one more step._

_Before I know it, I'll have walked the world ten fold. And still you are so far away._

* * *

_Day Eight-Hundred and Ninety-Three,_

_Once again, another nation has been conquered. It didn't take much this time, as it seems Severin had left the territory long ago. We received word that Geoff's forces are struggling to get past Tyrion's forces at the Grand Bay. We'll be moving out to double back around as reinforcements as soon as possible. Maybe we'll be able to catch him this time._

* * *

Sarah's frown grew deeper and deeper as she read from one entry to the next. They just kept on going and going...just as he said, one day after another. She read through recounts of battles and plans and rumors. She read through the hope that she felt in his words when they'd find a lead, and then have to suffer through the anger and resentment when those plans proved unsuccessful. On and on this went, for years. Sarah couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that he'd stuck to this one book for so long. ...And she still had so long to go. She started skimming past the dreariness.


	46. Epilogue, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

_Day One-Thousand, Eight-Hundred and Ninety-Five,_

_I have been counting. I have been counting every single day that carries me farther and farther from your memory. It has been five years. Five years, that's hardly a blink and yet I feel like an eternity has passed. Is this how mortals feel? Or is it simply the plight of war? It seems this world is endless. We slay one enemy, and two more spawn in its place. Court has finally taken notice of our efforts; the more allies we gather, the harder it is for them to ignore us. Geoff is hopeful that our decree will be passed. Official support from Court would aid our cause invariably. But truthfully, I couldn't care less. People have been asking questions. Questions that I don't know how to answer. They ask me why? Why? One simple word. Why am I doing this? Why am I so angry? The answer I give them is the most honest thing I have ever said: I am doing this because I love you. Everything I have done, the good and the repulsive, I have done because I have loved you. So many insignificant faces...so many undeserving ears are graced with this confession, when you are the only one who should hear those words. You're the only one I should have to say it to, and you're the only one who will never be able to hear it._

* * *

_Day One-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Twenty,_

_I've received a letter from Markhel saying Court has recognized our war effort as a just campaign of international acknowledgment, and has decided to lay in allegiance with our cause. They're calling it The Cleansing. The Cleansing...fitting, as at the rate we're massacring the remaining scum that cling to Severin's boots, there will be nothing left._

__I have heard whispers, whispers of your name. I must be going mad..._

* * *

_Day One-thousand, Nine-Hundred and Fifty-Three,_

_I have noticed that, for being a battlefield, there is much humming and frivolous chatter. They have been speaking of you. Common soldiers, speaking of you like some grand creature of legend. I suppose there is some truth to this claim... It is strange. I've tried to keep you secret for so long, and now every common man knows of your existence. Many rumors have come back to me, some I simply can not believe. All these years I thought love was weakness; though it would seem...Geoff is not the only one who thinks it is something worth fighting for._

* * *

_Day One-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Seventy-Four,_

__I smiled today. I feel silly writing this down, but I think today was the first time I've smiled since I last saw you. And I think that is something worth documenting. I was walking through the barracks, making my way back to my tent, when I heard a couple of soldiers whispering to one another. They were in the middle of a story, and so I do not know how or why it came up, but I heard a man speak your name. He was a Fae, one of Theadon's, I think. I had never seen him before, and neither he I nor you. But the way he spoke your name, with such admiration and reverence, I found myself stopped dead in my tracks. He spoke of a pale beauty -"pale as in demeanor, charm and purity -like a star", he said. He spoke of you in ways I could not make sense of. This was a grunt, a man who had never before laid eyes on let alone met you, and yet he told tales as if it were he at your side all those years ago and not I. The others listened in what looked to be awe, and still this site I did not understand. It was only by the end of the story, by the time I had started to walk away that it dawned on me. What I saw was not awe on their faces, but hope. Hope. I had nearly forgotten that word. As I walked away, I heard the man speak with a tone of firmness and resolution, something that I so desperately wish I had. He said, "She is the star that guides our efforts, one star with the power to revoke the darkness. You see the fierceness with which she has claimed our King, and through his wrath we see the force with which he holds her precious. Her power is a rose among thorns, her love a diamond among coal. A snake has sullied our gem, and has cast her out into the night. Alone her light is not enough, and she hides for the darkness is too heavy with the pestilence of snakes and rats. And so by our efforts, we must cleanse this world, until it can suit her perfection, and only then will she return to us. Only then will this darkness be lifted"._

_Only then will she return to us... It is amazing, the phantasms we make from the tales of soldiers and the talk of men._

* * *

_Day One-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Ninety-Three,_

_From the amount of banter I've been picking up on, I'd say it's safe to say you're the official symbol of The Cleansing. I have no idea how this happened, as I've been trying to ignore it as much as possible. Though I blame Geoff. He's always off bragging and exaggerating things "for me". He tells me it is a good thing, that the men need something grand and wondrous to motivate them. While I believe he is right, I find myself unable to stand being surrounded by your "legend". Is that what you've become? Nothing more than some folk tale? This war is approaching the better half of a decade, and I am baffled by the knowledge that you are still only fifteen, that only six months have passed for you. Six months, in which I'm sure nothing has happened at all. Nothing has happened. Absolutely nothing. And they know nothing. You know nothing. I can still feel your skin against mine. I can still feel your heart beat next to mine. I can still feel you. But now, you only exist as a stepping stone between legends and the scar that binds my sanity. And no one knows. No one knows. And if no one knows...who is to say which stories are true?_

_I find myself terrified with the hymns of hope that ring outside my tent._

* * *

Sarah had to put the book down again, her eyes wide and riddled with worry. That last line...that was so sad. She was so excited to read, but now...her scowl just kept on twisting. She'd only read five or six years into his plight, and already she was on the verge of throwing it down and dashing off to throw herself in Jareth's arms. Five years and he was already suffering so much...and there were still forty-five more to go... She gripped the pages tighter as she tried to read on with reluctant curiosity. For her own sake, she tried read as quickly as possible. Who knew, Jareth may walk through that door any minute now...

* * *

_Day Two-Thousand, Six-Hundred and Seventy-Three,_

_Geoff has called to my attention yet another battle-hymn inspired by your legend. I haven't had the heart to tell him that the sound of those god forsaken melodies make me want to rip my hair out. He thinks it's wonderful, that this will guarantee your acceptance upon your return, that I will no longer have to hide you behind secrets. He is just so happy through all this. It astounds me. And night after night, I find myself wondering why I am the only one who is unable to feel this joy._

* * *

_Day Two-Thousand, Seven-Hundred and Two,_

_We have made contact with a man who claims to serve "us". His name is Svan, and he is a nephew of that lout Severin. He approached us alone and unarmed in an attempt to gain our trust, though such actions are only made more suspicious. He is being held in the barracks until we can decide what to do with him. He claims to have knowledge which will "aid us greatly". Barkus wants him executed, but Geoff is slowly convincing the lot to hear the poor fellow out. I agree with this- he is young, and as Severin has no heirs, stands to claim the Eastern Sea throne should his uncle fall. This is plenty enough motivation for him to turn on his kin... Though, then again, he is his kindred...we must keep a close eye on him before any significant decisions are made._

_I have forbade any and all merrymaking within two-hundred yards of my tent, but I am still plagued, in that the nights are anything but tranquil._

* * *

_Day Two-Thousand, Seven-Hundred and Forty-Four,_

_In an attempt to earn our favor, Svan had graciously conceded the supposed whereabouts of his loving uncle. This was a few weeks ago, and it was just last night that our scouts returned with news of whether or not this claim was true. There were reports of massive flocks of ravens gathering near Fort Bane. No doubt, Severin is using these avian gnats as cover and is shielding himself amongst them. We haven't told Svan of this, as he still can not be trusted. With that said, a team of Imps is being sent to stake out the forest surrounding the fort as we speak. Hopefully, we may actually be blessed with the element of surprise this time._

* * *

_Day Two-Thousand, Seven-Hundred and Fifty-Five,_

_One of Granoo's Imps has reported of a confirmed sighting of Severin at Fort Bane. The spirit of the entire camp is lifting as we speak. Svan has earned a promotion from the prison barracks to a confined cell block. He knows what this means, and yet is content to be kept in seclusion. He continues to speak of his loyalty to our cause, and is therefore content to whatever setting we deem him worthy of until he has proven such loyalty. I find this sincerity suspicious. I know not when I will be able to write to you next, and I hope that the next time I take pen to this book, it will be with the news of victory. Until then, I love you. I have always loved you. And I am sorry._

* * *

_Day Two-Thousand, Eight-Hundred and Ninety-Two,_

_I apologize...I have been reluctant to face this book, though I am the only one who will feel disappointment. I have repeated myself so many times, I find it almost useless to tell you we have failed yet again. It has been...a long time, and there is much I haven't said. So far, Svan has given us intel for three of Severin's major hideouts, and so far he has been completely truthful. Because of the continued knowledge he has given us, he has been released to serve as a planning consultant, though he is still kept under strict watch. We have been on the move constantly for the past four months or so, and so that has served as my excuse not to seek out this book. I don't know why...but lately it just seems...easier not to be plagued by these nights, nights where I sit and force myself to pretend you're waiting on the other side of these words. Tonight is the quietest I have had to endure in a long time, and I want to think that just the scratch of my pen on the page is enough...it's never enough._

* * *

_Day Two-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Seven,_

_It's quiet again. It's the lull between camps, and I want to say that it is this stillness that draws me to write to you. But it isn't. There have been plenty of lulls within the past four months, plenty of time for me to sit and tell you about my day, tell you how much we have failed and how angry that makes me. But the truth is...I'm starting to feel... reluctant. It was easy enough to say it was the excitement of Svan's aid that kept me distracted, but as I sit here now... When I came into my tent tonight, the first thing I saw was this book sitting in the center of my desk, in the same exact spot I'd left it two weeks ago. It already had dust on it. And seeing it there, covered in dust...it disturbed me and I don't know why. Just seeing it there, alone and forgotten...it made me angry, angry that I would try to ignore it, try to shy away from it. I will not let myself be deterred from you. I will not let myself forget again. No matter what happens, I can not. Your memory is both heaven and hell. Missing you is my punishment, and so I can not stop writing, I can not ignore this little brown book as it waits with nothing but patience on my desk. And it is always so forgiving, just like you. And yet...and yet I find it more and more difficult to do just that. I find it becoming harder for me to sit here and write to you. The rest of the world is mindless. It is only between these pages that I am confronted with thoughts._

* * *

_Day Two-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Sixty-Nine,_

_It has been quite some time since my last entry, and a part of me wishes to say it is because I have been busy. A harem of "field aids" has been sent to "assist the men" and are currently working their way through the ranks -Courtesy of Lady Leylanah. Truthfully, I expected a heard of whores to breeze through our camp much earlier. While the laughter and banter of the men speaks for itself, I'm finding myself rather annoyed. Each time I sit to open this book, it seems one hellion or another is pulling back the curtain to my tent. I've sent away about five now, each one different. I find it curious...how I have absolutely no interest in their affairs. Seeing them makes me angry. They don't deserve it, and neither do you. Though I can't help but call point to the exploit of fate as it tries time and time again to deter me from these pages...I find myself wondering if it is the wish of fate happening, or something I merely wish to happen. Night after night, a new face graces my tent, and night after night, all I can think about is how much they are not you._

* * *

_Day Two-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Seventy-Four,_

_I have just sent away yet another courtesan. I can hear the rabble of those outside, while I sit here alone with nothing but the company of a stupid book, and I can't help but question why I'm even bothering. I see their faces, and how badly do I want them to be you. How badly I want them to be you, and how long it will be until I see you again. Over eight years it's been. How has it been so long? I remember thinking this war would last no more than a week... But it has not. Time has passed, and it will continue to do so. And as it passes...as I wallow without purpose...I can't...I'm starting to wonder__

* * *

Sarah noticed the pen trail off in a scribble mid-sentence. She wondered what he was going to say...and why he couldn't write it.

* * *

_Day Two-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Eighty-Eight,_

_I find myself thinking of you. Not as you were, or as I want you to be, but as you are. I find myself wondering what you are doing, how you have grown. How you have changed. You have not even aged a full year yet, and yet so much has happened on this side. You are so young...and I would love you any way, but what would happen should we find him tomorrow? What would happen if that day came and you were still so young? Could our lives ever be as they were? Are these thoughts even worth having? I wonder...how you would change..._

* * *

_Day Three-Thousand and Twenty-Seven,_

_Geoff thinks he is sensing something about me, and has once again proceeded to nag me. I tell him my foul mood arises from the unwavering joy he finds in humming those damn hymns in my ear. He asked about this book again, and I told him I think it's doing more harm than good. His smile irritates me. How can he be so positive all the time? During a time like this? How does he expect me to feel the same? It's been so long, what was once an outlet for my anger is now the cause._

* * *

_Day Three-Thousand and Sixty-One,_

_I notice my entries are getting farther and farther apart, and I know I must try harder, but...facing these blank pages is becoming more difficult than bringing down a hoard of mountain Trolls. The more I write, the more I'm faced with my continual failure, the more I'm faced with the misery I bestowed you. I don't want to feel it anymore. I need strength. I need anger if I wish to see this to the end, but the truth is...I'm not angry anymore. The presence I pretend to feel in these pages has taken it away. I'm no longer angry...for an even more powerful force has crushed it to the bottom of my heart. I need it back, I need to be strong, and I can't be strong when I'm with you, and since this book is my only means of being with you... I just-_

* * *

_Day Three-Thousand, One-Hundred and Five,_

_Geoff has noticed a definite change in my demeanor and has made it his prerogative to correct it. He is not stupid, he knows the stresses of war, and just so knows that this is not one of them. I wish he would just leave me alone. I am fighting, I am planning, and I am winning. I am still writing in this thing, so what more matters?_

* * *

_Day Three-Thousand, One-hundred and Sixty,_

_We're moving to cross the Burmiegn Sea within the fortnight. Geoff will be manning the navel fleet, while I head our aerial support. I'm telling you this now as my excuse for not writing for what may prove to be a very long time. I want to say how much I will miss you, but I am not so delusional as to think that you and this book are one in the same. Truth be told, I wouldn't be too crushed if this ended up falling overboard somehow...At least I would be rid of one more distraction. I keep thinking back to a conversation we once had...You were always so grateful to me, and a part of me is starting to wonder if that was because you were truly grateful, or if you were just trying to survive. You were taken, and you made the most of your situation...But you are back now, is it really my place to take you away once more? Shouldn't you be let to live and not just survive? I find the weight of my questions only balanced by that of my doubts._

* * *

_Day Three-Thousand, Seven-Hundred and Twenty,_

_We landed in Zaphirlu about two weeks ago, and my tent looks just as it always has. I was surprised, and admittedly agitated, to find that our band of consorts had decided to follow us across the sea. Not surprisingly, no one has a problem with this. Lareon has proposed I take a "break" from all this, as "surely, ten years is long enough for a King to be away from his kingdom". But what he doesn't realize is that this war is just a much a part of my kingdom as the Labyrinth. Svan has volunteered to show us the way to our next destination. We head out at daybreak. I have some small manner of hope with this one. A barrier has been put up quite a distance away from the castle, which means we have to travel on foot. More and more of Severin's allies are turning on him daily. It shouldn't be long now...I remember the last time I said those words._

* * *

_Day Three-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Thirteen,_

_We took out the last of Severin's forces at Zaphirlu, though it was unfortunate that Queen Marleigh chose to die along with them. He actually stayed to fight us this time. I was surprised, and genuinely excited. I thought we were close to nabbing him, but he took off once we got anywhere close. We've kept Svan out of the battlefield thus far. He is of too much value to risk. Though now, many of us are wondering if he is somehow leaking information back to Severin. It would explain the strange ability he has in evading us time and time again. It is night out, and I am tired. I am just...so tired of all of this. I've been considering taking a leave of absence for a day or two. Ha. Another woman came to visit me tonight. She had a smile like yours. I thought they would have figured it out by now that their pursuits are in vain. Maybe they know something I don't._

* * *

_Day Four-Thousand and Seven,_

_I miss you. I don't know what else to say but how dreadfully I miss you. I imagine that my picture of you has changed, and that for some reason you in fact look completely different than the woman that haunts my dreams. I remember, so many years ago, when I was afraid to dream. I remember, as I laid down to sleep at night, I would be terrified of the woman screaming my name. I know now that she is you, and I know now, that I have not heard that scream since the night you wished yourself from me. And I can only find happiness in this. While I do not know how you grow, who you become, how you change, I know that wherever you are or whatever is happening to you, you are not in pain. You are not screaming...You are not screaming for someone who will not come... You are not in pain, and you never will be. I fight, each step moving closer and closer towards the day this will all be over...and I can't help but tell myself that this is already over for you. You do not live in nightmares, while I thrive in them...Geoff is confident that there will be a day when you return to me...while now, I am not so sure..._

* * *

_Day Four-Thousand, Two-Hundred and Three,_

_I find it pointless to relay to you the events of this ongoing massacre. And I find I have very little to say otherwise. I don't want to admit it, but I refuse to lie to you, each time I open this, it is done with guilt and disdain. I'm writing because I feel I have to, Gods know I stopped wanting to long ago. There are currently three "official" tales regarding your legend and the cause of all this. They sing your song like an anthem, and it makes me want to scream. It would be so easy for me to see you again, but it isn't safe, and you aren't ready yet. You're nearly 16, bloody 16, that's it! No...It pains me, but if I'm going to see you again, it will be as the woman you were, at the "age" you were. I tell myself this because it seems to grant me some level of reprieve, but even I do not sense the conviction in these words. I am afraid, afraid that my excuses are only prolonging a decision I fear has already been made. I can not even hope to think of the agony that will befall me should I have to wait another forty years to see you again._

* * *

_Day Four-Thousand, Three-Hundred and Sixty-Seven,_

_This camp is slowly starting to become my home. I even have friendly dinners with the neighbors. Geoff is as chipper as ever, and it makes me want to gag. I asked him why, and...something about his answer struck me as strange, not strange in what he said, but strange in that I had already heard it before. He said, "I am happy because she wished me to be". I don't...I don't understand, so I left it be. But there's something...something nagging in the back of my mind, something I should remember. There is a reason why he smiles._

_Men will fight for gold and for glory, but men will die for love._

* * *

_Day Four-Thousand, Four-Hundred and Twenty,_

_I don't understand why these women keep coming to my tent. I've told them countless times to cease, but it appears my threats have no effect on Leynalah's whores. I've never before felt to be under pressure by a woman, and I've never before felt repulsed by one who pursued me so. They send a different one each night, and I have the suspicion it is in the attempt to find one who suits my tastes. My "tastes". What they don't know, is that my sense of taste died twelve years ago. I've had a mind to badger Geoff about the issue, but I have a feeling he would merely laugh in my face. Though I do wonder, why I never see any of them ever entering or leaving his tent..._

* * *

_Day Four-Thousand, Four-Hundred and Fifty,_

_I can't stand this anymore. I am so disgusted I haven't been able to bear writing it down. It started over a week ago. It had always been so easy casting them out, so easy. And then...I don't know, it was something one of them said. A woman came, and in a fit I threatened to have them all chained and stoned if they continued to pester me. I asked her how she could bear the shame, knowing who I was and why this war was being fought, and she said...she said something I already knew, something I had been fighting against because just thinking about it felt like a betrayal. She said that the King must be under a great deal of stress and heartache, and that she was there to sooth that pain for as long as I could stand it. I can't...I can't do that. I miss you so much it hurts. My skin aches from being alone for so long. It aches to touch and be touched. But I do not want to be caressed by a whore. No matter what I do, her touch could never pass for yours. And the pain? The pain that she would sooth? It would only come back ten fold the moment the sun came up. I have never felt this before, such turmoil. And yet...and yet I was never closer to giving in. I can't get her words out of my head. I can't..._

* * *

_Day Four-Thousand, Four-Hundred and Seventy-Two,_

_Geoff cornered me today. He said there have been rumors of my continued refusal of the war maidens. I told him I couldn't care less as to the chatter of loose harpies and their mates. For the first time in well over a decade I think he actually frowned. And again, I heard those poisonous words. "It will relieve stress" he says. Why are they all pushing this? Surely being devout to you is a good thing? To which he responded it has nothing to do with loyalty...my heart is with you..._

_I asked him where he kept his whore._

__   



	47. Epilogue, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

_Day Four-Thousand, Five-Hundred and Eighty-Seven,_

_We've been on the move for quite some time, the lands of Niphirla are vast and well guarded. We've had to resort to caravanning rather than transport, due to the excessive amounts of magical barriers scattered throughout the land. Svan tells us we're narrowing in on what is supposedly Severin's most closely guarded hideaway. The journey has been long, and will be longer still. Without magic, it will take months to reach the fortress, if we can even make it that far in the first place. The lands of Niphirla are rumored to harbor dragons. I have never before fought a dragon, though Geoff claims to have done so and swears they are nothing to worry about. One good thing about this extended road-trip, is that visits from those damn harlots have become less and less frequent. And while I am glad for it, it does nothing to impede on the weakness and anxiety that continues to gnaw at the pit inside me. The more I think about it, the worse it gets. And I want to pity myself so badly, I want to punish myself so badly. I close my eyes so tight until it hurts just so I can see you. And how badly do I want to feel, and how badly do I want this pain to just go away. Even for just one single moment._

* * *

_Day Four-Thousand, Eight-Hundred and Ninety-Four,_

_Our caravan has been attacked repeatedly over these passed months. One of our cargo wagons was dislodged and carried off with in the latest, and we've only just taken it back. Do I have to mention it was that particular vehicle that contained this book? I was both worried and relieved to be rid of it. It's burden on me lessened for all of two seconds. But then I thought of how much pointless time I've spent scribbling in it, and how much of a waste it would be for it to be simply carried off never to be seen again. Just like you. I missed your birthday. Yes, I know when your birthday is. I hope you enjoyed it without me. I hope you got everything you wanted. And I hope you were happy. I have resorted to thinking in the absence of these pages, and...and all I can think of is how miserable this world is, how many horrors have befallen you here, and how much you must have wanted to go home. You are home now...But I will always fight for you. I will always fight, and I will always suffer, because I love you. I have always loved you, and I am sorry._

* * *

_Day Four-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Twenty-Three,_

_Today, I was standing out over a valley. The sun was setting, and for reasons totally foreign to me I thought it was beautiful. The camp was quiet behind me, and I found myself wishing you were there beside me, sharing the moment. You were held captive and tortured for four years under Severin, and during your brief time with me, I remember that not once had you seen the light of day. And so as I stood there, I realized that I had never before been so alone. You deserved so much more than what I gave you, yet you never asked for anything. I imagine the wind in your hair and the sun on your face, and I know that image is not mine to have. But where you are, who you are, that image is your own, as it always should have been. I can not take that away from you. I stand here with this pain, and I only imagine the ways that I could further it. You would never grant me punishment, because it was what I wanted and in that you took control and took it away from me. I want this pain to go away, and I want to feel it ten fold. I wish you would have let me stay numb._

* * *

_Day Four-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Seventy-Two,_

_Another woman came to my tent tonight, and I turned her away without even looking up. But I won't try to fool you, I did this not with resolve, but with terror, for I knew that if I saw her face I might not have been able to send her away. I know why I feel this way. I know that they are right and that it has been so long and that I miss you and that I can forget all that for just one night. I can forget it all for just one night...but I don't want to forget. I want to be fully aware of the wounds I deal myself. And I want to suffer from them. We took another victory today, and the men are in the midst of celebrating. There is nothing yet to celebrate._

* * *

There was another ominous creak coming from the other side of the room, causing Sarah to dart up from her seat like she'd just been poked with a cattle prod. She looked all around, her blood pressure ready to boil, and let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw it was Maab who had come in through the door.

"Sarah?" she called, wanting to make sure her Queen was decent before rounding any corners. Sarah set the book in her lap and out of sight.

"Yea, Maab? I'm over here. Did you need something?" Sarah asked. Maab poked her head around the corner.

"Oh, I don't mean to intrude dear. I'm just here to tell you that His Majesty will be a little longer than expected and not to worry," she said, not bothering to ask why her Queen looked like she was about ready to up and jump out the window. Sarah hunkered down in her chair.

"Oh, um, ok, that's fine...Thank you for telling me," she said, rather impatiently. Mabb started to draw her brow; there was something shaky about her voice... "I'll see you tomorrow then? Don't forget, we're meeting up with Hoggle and the gang again," she added on, in an obvious attempt to urge the old woman away. Maab pursed her lips.

"Um, yes...yes, I'll be here bright and early...Good evening, My Lady..." she said, and slowly turned away to vacate the room. Sarah stared on for a few more minutes, even after hearing the door shut behind her. Ok, so Jareth was running late? That meant she still had time to make it through the rest of this book...Though, she was debating whether or not she really wanted to at this point. She skimmed the next couple of entries...

* * *

_Day Five-Thousand, One-Hundred and Eighty-Nine,_

_Sarah I-I can't put to words...and I don't want to. I don't want to say this. I don't want to admit it. I am so sorry. I never expected to feel this way. I just-I couldn't-I couldn't stop it. But there is no excuse to justify it. It's been so many days, and I haven't had the courage to face these pages. I knew this would happen, I wanted to feel this, but...I never wanted to feel _ _this_ _._

_It was the night after a long battle. We had won, but many men were lost. Severin was there, and for once I actually made my way to him. Geoff held the flank and there was no where for him to run. I managed to deal him a blow in the back, but I should have aimed for his arms. There may have been no where to run, but there were plenty of places to fly._

_We'd gotten back and I...I was just so angry. I was so angry and sad and...I was pacing my tent when she came in._

_It was the one from before -the one with your smile. I'd never seen one twice and...and I was -caught off guard. She wasn't you. She looked nothing like you. But she was there and she was smiling and all I wanted was to feel you again. I told her to leave. I told her to get out and to never come back. But she didn't. She wouldn't. She said it wasn't good for the commander of our army to be so upset and to be so out of sorts. I was -I was going to -I_Damn myself I'm sorry. When she touched me I- I just- ... It just felt so good, to be touched again. It's been so long, and I don't know why I care but I do. I've been on the road and in the mud for fifteen years claiming to be avenging you and yet I was weak enough to betray you so easily. What a hypocrite am I? And I am the only one who sees it this way. I have tried, so hard, to tell myself it was nothing. And while in truth it really did mean NOTHING the fact is that it can never be NOTHING. It was meaningless, purely physical, a means of relieving stress..._

_She tried to sooth me afterwards, and I pretended they were your arms that held me and that I held. But...they weren't. I feel it would have been better if I could have pretended it was you, but I could not. No one could ever pass for you. I love you. I love you so much. This is what Love does and I vowed I would no longer run away from it. I know this. I know this and I think that is why I feel this way. I feel so weak, Sarah. I feel like I have nothing left but the dream of seeing you again, and it is a dream that I won't even let myself have. It is a nightmare. I can't...I can't write in this anymore. One more night and I'll go insane. I can't -I just -I'm sorry._

* * *

As Sarah frowned at the worn and brittle pages, warped and stained with something she really hoped were and weren't tears, she found that he was true to his word, and that his next entry wasn't until much, much later.

* * *

_Day Five-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Seventeen,_

_Dear Sarah, it's been over two years since I last laid eyes on this book. Two years, and the weight of it on my mind hasn't lessened an ounce. This book brings me shame, and I thought myself too weak to face it. I will not recount to you the time I've been away. I simply do not want to. You would hate me if I did. The only reason I am writing in it now, is because I had stumbled upon it in an old storage box whilst setting up the new camp. And, for the first time since that night, I was able to look at it without agony. It has been so long, so long since I've poured my heart out, that I think I've finally gained some perspective. If you're wondering, we're still in Niphirla. Our time here has not gone...according to plan. For about the past year or so we have been unable to breach the final barrier separating us from Severin's hideout, but Svan and many of our alchemists have been working on a spell that will break through it, and I think we may be close._

_I'm starting to understand a little further. I am no longer angry, and the sorrow has made me so numb I suppose I no longer feel that as well. I have thought about looking in on you, just to remember what you look like. But I can not bring myself to do so. It would only make letting you go that much harder. For so many years I have vowed and decreed and sworn to take you back...but time has a way of changing things. You're nearly 17, and I can only imagine how mediocre your life is. I wonder who you are. I wonder if you've been kissed yet. It's been so long since I told you, and with the note I last left you on, I'm sure the words aren't enough, but I love you. I have always, will always love you. And I am sorry._

* * *

_Day Six-Thousand and Two,_

_After several attempts, Svan's spell was able to breach the barrier, though that hasn't meant much over the past few weeks. It really seems as though we've hit Severin's last line of defense. For some years, the majority of our armies have been out "cleansing" the land at the Court's behest, but now all parties are maneuvering onto Niphirla. And it would be an understatement to say that he has been putting up one hell of a fight. We've been stuck in what amounts to trench-warfare for weeks now, and haven't moved a single inch. All we can really do is wait until the remainder of our armies arrive. I've given up on hope, so I won't tell you that this could be it, that I think we're close and might actually pull through with this one. I learned not to think so foolishly long ago._

* * *

_Day Six-Thousand, One-Hundred and Fifty-Four,_

_We've taken a field. Oh joy, we've taken a field. Seven months and we've only advanced a mile or so. Barkus wants us to scout on up ahead, but I've said it would be better to clear off the land we've already taken, gather supplies and bury the dead. For all the fervor with which they chant their tunes, our soldiers deserve just a meager effort of consideration. It's strange, I no longer think of the woman in those songs as you. She is so far away, and you are so much farther._

* * *

_Day Six-Thousand, One-Hundred and Sixty-Two,_

_I saw Geoff standing on a hill today. This struck me as odd because Geoff isn't the type to glower ominously at the sunset. I kept my distance, because upon seeing his face, I saw that he was smiling. That damn fool is always smiling. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be enjoying the breeze and the smell of blood and putrid flesh that came along with it. I stood there, watching him, for quite some time. It was quiet, and as it always seems when it is quiet, I was able to think. And I realized...well, I had never really thought of how this whole endeavor had been affecting him. He is always so strong and positive...through all my grumbling, I never realized that this struggle must be just as painful for him as it is for me. It's been so long...I'd nearly forgotten all about her. So as I stood there, wanting to ask him how he is able to carry the weight of that smile from day to day, I remembered that he does not carry that weight at all._

_I looked away from him and went back to my tent. Everything she said was true. Everything she predicted was right. I never- I never even thought to consider..._

_I feel like a fool. I have been selfish, pressing the weight of this war solely on my shoulders, without even a thought as to what this was putting him through. What must he be thinking? If he is thinking what I am thinking, how can he bear to smile? Perhaps...perhaps that is why he smiles... Perhaps it is the same reason that lets you smile. It was so long ago. Is this what I have to look forward to? That smile...the gentleness of it, whilst standing in the middle of a battlefield. I knew, I knew from that very moment that he was thinking of her. And even back then, she knew me so well...As I sit here and think, I realize how much of her I see in you, or you in her. It has been over five hundred years...and she was right, about everything. I know now. I know what he saw in her, because I see it in you. I find myself smiling as I write. Have I always been such a fool? The look on Geoff's face pains me, for before I walked away he called out to me. He called out to me, and with that damned smile, he said that we would win this one, that this time, she would be saved, that this time, Love would not cut our own strings. He said that we would win, and she would come back to me. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I couldn't be the one to ruin the smile on his face. After everything he and Diyanna had been through, I couldn't tell him that I have been debating whether or not it is truly my desire to take you back._

* * *

_Day Six-Thousand, One-Hundred and Seventy,_

_For days now, I've found myself lost in thoughts of the past. Not just our past, but my own. You don't know this, I'm older than you could imagine, but I hope one day I may get the chance to tell you. It all happened so long ago. I haven't thought about it for so long, that now, playing over the memories, I realize there is so much that I missed. I feel the urge to ask him about it, but it is not my place, or perhaps it is, yet I hesitate. I want to know, and yet... I don't. For if I know, it means I will be able to move on from you, and that I never want to happen._

_...Do you have any idea of the way I felt when I first saw you waiting at Severin's ball? It was a feeling so strong I had to confuse it with excitement. But it wasn't. It was terror. I was terrified to see you there, to realize that someone else had found you, terrified that someone else had defiled you, and terrified that I still cared enough to even be terrified. I should have told you. I should have told you what you are. I should have trusted you. But in my world, hearts that are a pure as yours end up dead, and perhaps it is because I know this from experience that I did not want to believe you could be so pure. I was afraid that what happened to her would happen to you. But...it didn't. It didn't because you are stronger than this world. Somehow, after everything that should have crushed you beyond repair, you were strong enough to be selfless. I have never been selfless. I am selfish, and I act selfishly. I'm starting to believe that the only way to make this right is to do as you have done and act selflessly._

* * *

_Day Six-Thousand, Three-Hundred and Fifty-Nine,_

_We're advancing little by little. Barkus's armies have arrived in the east. It will take some time for them to reach us, but we're holding off well on our own. With the majority of our forces encircling the area, the strongest of us will be able to set up our own barrier, taking away Severin's last means of escape. This is our plan, but only time will tell. We are so close to victory, and yet...I feel nothing._

* * *

_Day Six-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Fifty-One,_

_It has been a long while, but not much has changed on the front, and so I thought it rather pointless to write as much. I have been counting however, so know that I have not forgotten you for even a single moment. Barkus, Granoo and Lay's armies have finally joined us, and the barrier was forged as planned. Everyone, Geoff included, is excited. They can smell the victory, they say. All I smell is death and brimstone. I can hear the echo of your song as I write. It makes me feel so hollow. I have gone so far, fought so hard, and now that I am so close, I feel as though I should be afraid, afraid because I find myself wondering...what was it I was fighting for again? I know it is you, and I know it is vengeance, but...the question still feels unanswered._

* * *

_Day Seven-Thousand and Five,_

_We've broken through the final barrier, and Geoff has insisted we move out at nightfall and storm the castle by surprise. Everyone is antsy with the call to battle, yet I am calm. Perhaps it simply hasn't fazed me yet. It has been twenty years after all...I've spent so much time fighting, enduring one disappointment after another, and now I'm supposed to gear up for victory? This moment isn't real. I won't allow it to be until I see the cold whites of his eyes. I am tired, and this scar on my back is starting to ache. A part of me wonders if it is a sign. I am being "urged" to meet the other generals in the armory, but I am perfectly content to take my time. This calmness...one before the storm it seems. Thinking back, I never expected tranquility upon this night. I think it is because I am well prepared for it to fail._

* * *

_Day Seven-Thousand, Two-Hundred and Thirty-Five,_

_I haven't been at liberty to say this sooner, but I was right. We did not slay Severin that night. Our siege of the castle went as planned; though, what was awaiting us inside the castle was not as planned. There were more Harpies, and lots of them. It seems that in his final hurrah, this was Severin's last attempt at a joke before his end. I remember now. I remember why he chose them. And now I understand why Geoff went so mad that night. As if to unnerve me, they screamed my name, the same way they did the night you were taken. For the first time in over twenty years, I heard your voice, and it was coming from wretched vermin. We were ambushed, but we held our own, for a while at least. Our squadrons were separated, and some of us were forced to push back. My troop was out numbered, and I was dealt a nasty blow in the crosshair. Harpy venom is toxic to those who become infected, as magic is useless against it. I know this from past experience... My entourage was pushed out after my injury, while Geoff forced Severin out of his hiding spot. He escaped into the woods while we regrouped, though pursuing him can be held off, as the spot of forest he is hiding in is barred off. It's only a matter of time before we weed him out. I've been cooped up in the camp infirmary for days now while Lareon finishes taking the castle. And as I lay in this blood stained cot, I can't stop recalling the wretched faces of those damned creatures, and the visceral pain with which they mimicked your voice. It reminds me of the night you were stolen, and the flashback brings back so much agony it makes me cringe. I am sure now. After hearing that scream...after telling myself time and time again I would never hear that sound again, and failing at every turn, I have made my decision. This world is not safe for you. This world does not suit you. There is not enough sun, and there are too many tears. You are safe now. You have a life now. You have the ability to move on. And I will not take you back to a place that brought you so much pain. I can not subject you to this place merely for my own desires. Everything I have done, I have done because I have loved you, and I have done so selfishly. I may not let you go, but I will move on. You will be safe and normal and beautiful. You will never be pained by this place, by my hand. You will never break at my hand or anyone else's. But I will never stop fighting for you. Though I will never see you smile, or feel your arms around me, I will not stop until this is finished. I vowed that I would make him suffer for all that he's done, and that is no truer now than it was back then. I have held on to you for so long. You deserve to be free of such desperate shackles. So I promise, that I will not bother you again until such vows have been met._

* * *


	48. Epilogue, part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's happened to Sarah. She's in the Underground and this time Jareth has had nothing to do with it. When reality proves to be its own harsh and cruel dream, can Jareth move past the darkness? Or will he be forever dazzled by broken things?

_Day Seven-Thousand, Seven-Hundred and Thirty-Five,_

_I never thought this day would come. When I last wrote in this journal, I thought it would be a promise left empty. But, Sarah, My Love, we have done it! It took longer than I would have wanted for my injuries to heal, and even longer still for the Imps and the Elves and the Goblins and the Ogres and every other band of magical breed to weed him out; but after two long years we have done it. He kept himself in his raven form, which made him quite difficult to locate, but there aren't many places for him to hide after you've burned said forest to the ground. I was surveying the land when I caught him, but my talons in his back weren't good enough. I forced him to his Fae form to face what was coming. Of course, Geoff had to show up, and insist that we take him in alive to be tried by the Court, but I made you a promise, and I have waited far too long to simply leave him in shackles._

_The fucking snake laughed when I read him his fate. He laughed, and I will not tell you of the things he said. But for the first time in years I felt angry again, as angry as I was when we first set out on this wild chase. I'd forgotten what such anger felt like, and it was pure bliss. I've felt so dead inside for all these years, that in the brief moment any surge of energy was pure ecstasy. I was so excited..._

_I had carved him before Geoff had gotten there, but the pain didn't seem to bother him. And the way he laughed...I grabbed his hair and shoved my sword through his mouth straight out the back of his head. And just as he would have wanted, he died with that smile still on his face. May the gods take note of the mercy I have bestowed him._

_I...I stood there, staring at him, watching the life leave his eyes and...and then it was over. Just like that, it was all over. All the years, all the pain, all the death and running around in circles, it was all over. Just like that. I pulled my sword from him, its shaft coated with his foul blood and...and I felt...so...empty. Why do I feel so empty inside? I have been waiting for this moment for so long. For so long. Was it simply a let down? Can I simply not fathom that it is really over? As I sit here, wringing my hair out with frustration, all I can think of is you, and how absolutely nothing has been resolved. This war, this bloody war was never even about Severin. It was about you. It was about the pain you have been dealt. And as I sit here now, I realize that killing him has done nothing to resolve you of that pain. It has done nothing because you were never in that pain. The pain you felt is nothing more than my own memory, and it is a memory I refuse to forget. Have I really grown so accustomed to this game of cat and mouse? Have I gotten comfortable moving from camp to camp, facing one failure after another? Because deep down, I know prolonging this moment was the only way to hide the fact that there is no retribution for this black pit that I have watched grow within me? Because I will not allow myself to be compensated? You are not here to take away my punishment. You are not here to make it go away, and I will never allow you to do so. This war is over now. This story is at it's end. You never knew me. You never loved me. You will soar and find another who is suited to your smile, and you will grow old and live happily while I wither underneath. This is the way it must end. This is my punishment._

_And so, this is goodbye, my Sarah, my love. This is the goodbye I will never get to say, and the one you should never have to hear. But let the world know, that I love you Sarah Williams. Everything I have done, the good and the repulsive, I have done because I have loved you. I will always love you. And I am sorry that you ever had to love me back._

* * *

Sarah stopped. She stopped because all the air had been choked from her lungs. She tried to swallow it down, and fight off any tears that may have been swelling in her eyes. She remembered the night Jareth came back for her clear as day. She remembered the things he said, and the emotion with which he said them. And now, reading and feeling his thoughts at the time when they first arose...she didn't want to face it. This goodbye was written for her. She couldn't bear those words from him. He was moving on. But he didn't. He didn't move on. He didn't move on because 38 years later he came back for her. She was terrified to turn the next page, terrified to see that it was blank. She turned another and another, unable to accept that this was the last entry. No. This couldn't be it. It couldn't. She was biting her lip when her eyes happened across a bit of text a few pages in. She wasn't sure if she should sigh, or keeping on holding her breath.

* * *

_Day Nine-Thousand, Five-Hundred and Sixty,_

_I don't know where to start. I haven't laid eyes on this in five years, and I'm a little shocked with myself that I even kept it for so long. It's been five years since the war ended, which would make it twenty-seven since I last saw you. I swore I would never write in this again. It makes no sense for me to do so. You aren't reading this. I know this isn't you. But...here I am. I suppose the reason I've dug this up is, once again, due to my beloved Geoff. I have been trying to avoid him lately. He's been speaking of you almost regularly, asking why I haven't gone to claim you yet. I...I told him it was because I am waiting until you are the age at which you were taken. This seemed to sate him for the time being, but he is one of the few who are able to see through my facades. His nagging has had me thinking, thinking of things I forced myself to ignore. _ _I hope you know how much I wish to see you_ _. Stupid. What am I saying? You don't. You can't...That should make this easier... I won't do this again. I can't let myself fall prey to such weakness. I need to move on from this book._

* * *

_Day Eleven-Thousand, Three-Hundred and Eighty-Five,_

_I understand why Geoff gave me this notebook. I can't quite explain it, but somehow I understand. I carry on with life like nothing happened. I go through the motions of running a kingdom just like I always have. But it seems I'm always aware of this little brown piece of leather wedged between two books on my shelf. There is no portal leading into your life, and yet I feel like this is my window to you. These years of "peace" are dragging by even slower than those of the war. The world is being rebuilt, one fallen kingdom at a time, and the people say it is all thanks to you. It is all thanks to a young girl who has never even been here..._

* * *

_Day Eleven-Thousand, Four-Hundred and Two,_

_Every day I fight the urge to write in this. This story is supposed to be over, and yet I'm hanging on like my sanity depends on it. All these years I've told myself this book isn't you, and now it seems this is the only part of you I have. I miss you, so much. And it only makes it harder knowing that the only thing keeping you away is my own obduracy. I have toyed with the idea of simply giving in, of allowing myself to indulge in this pitiful fancy. I could sit here and lose myself, writing to you of my day as if I actually expected you to write back. Geoff's nagging continues to unravel me, but I will not give in to it. You are better off in the Above. You are better off never knowing me. And I am better off not being able to have you._

* * *

_Day Thirteen-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Fifty-Three,_

_I have been good. I have managed not to so much as touch this book for seven years. Seven years. That seems so long to me now, when before all of this, it would have seemed like no more than a blink. I'm not sure why I gave in this time, and in truth I don't really care. Hearing your name has become a part of daily life. You are a heroin of hope after all._

_But I suppose if there is a reason, it would be my newly discovered, and highly regretful, sense of compassion. Geoff's nagging has altered. I'm not sure what about it has changed, but his questioning is affecting me much more deeply these days. I feel as though there is a ...sadness in his eyes. It has been a long, long time since I have seen sadness in Geoff's eyes. The way he looks at me, he doesn't say it, but I know there is disappointment on his face. And I can not help but assume the reason why. I have thought of my friend and of the hardships he has faced, and I can not shake this feeling that it is something bigger than you. He will never say it, but I know he views our plight as a way to redeem his own. I am saddened by this realization, because I am forced to forsake us both to the same suffering. But I can not do as he says. His wishes are selfish, though he views them as otherwise._

_It has been over three years for you. You're probably off gallivanting with friends and planning your future. I hope it turns out the way you want it to. With each day that passes, I wonder how you have changed. And a part of me dreams that you have not changed at all. I have learned not to dream. For the sorrow I feel when I wake condemns everything to nightmare._

* * *

_Day Seventeen-Thousand and Three,_

_I was hit with the awareness of just how much time has passed when the binding snapped and several pages crumbled upon opening this book._

_Each day that passes brings me closer to the moment I thought I would be seeing you again. You are nearly at the point in time when you were first taken, and Geoff has come to suspect that my vow has been less than genuine. I must admit, even with this decision firmly made, I am counting down the days to that moment. Geoff is...becoming impatient, to say the least. I worry for the day when I must tell him I am not coming for you, and I worry for how increasingly difficult it is becoming to keep true to those words. I am anxious, and excited, and resentful. The first time you left me, the first span of fifty years, that went by so quickly. I wonder why it is not the same this time around, but I know the reason. It is because this time I have refused to forget about you, and I have only continued to love you. Geoff knows this...and he does not understand why I am so hesitant. Well, neither do I._

* * *

_Day Seventeen-Thousand, Two-Hundred and Twenty-Seven,_

_Well, my dearest, it seems I have been faced with an ultimatum. Apparently, Geoff's temper has run out of fuse, and will no longer tolerate my incompetence. It started off as usual, only it ended with me finally revealing my true intentions. He didn't seem too surprised, and if I had to guess, had been preparing a speech for just such an occasion. I've explained why I can not go back for you, and after a good decade or so, I think I'm finally able to put some conviction into it. He tells me keeping you away is not my decision to make. He says that the entire realm fought for your return, and it is not my place to decide to keep you away from them. He says that you are a beacon of hope, and as such must be returned to those who embodied such hope within you. While his words ring true, they do not affect me any. This world will carry on just fine without you. They have your legend after all, which is more of you than I have. He also says...he says that I can not simply pass over this opportunity. He says that where he once failed, I must succeed. I must take you back, I must utilize the opportunity he never had._

_I left his company carrying the threat that should I not come back for you, he would in my stead. I do not doubt the conviction in his words, so much as I doubt my own. But with that said, I can not. I simply can't..._

* * *

_Day Seventeen-Thousand, Nine-Hundred and Fifty-Five,_

_I've been sitting here, just tapping my pen against this paper, for hours now. I've hounded myself over and over again but I just can't stop thinking. For days now, it's just kept on building. It's all I can think about. Strangely, it started a few months ago, when any and all word from Geoff regarding you and your return stopped dead. His silence...I don't know. It's been driving me mad. And now... and now I feel like I'm so close. I'm so close it hurts, and there's just too much and yet not enough to do. I have tried so hard. I have stayed away for so long. We're in the final stretch and you have no idea how hard it will be for me to cross that finish line. These damn clocks are torture, each tick another reminder of what I should be doing. But I don't know what it is I should be doing anymore. I imagine what it would be like to see you again, and I wonder how you would look at me. Would you smile? Would you cringe? Or would you simply turn away? I'm struggling to handle the anticipation of a culmination of fifty years worth of waiting, knowing that this should be its end, and forcing myself to simply turn a blind eye from it. I am hoping that writing this will help somehow, but I'm not sure what it will help strengthen-my conviction or my temptation._

_I have been pacing in thought. And I know my demise is at hand, for my blind eye stands idle while I feed my shriveled sense of hope questions and flakes of delusion bit by bit. What would be the harm to simply lay eyes on you just one more time? What would be the harm in making myself known? What would be the harm in touching you, just one. last. time.? What would be the harm in simply turning my back on you blindly?_

_As it always is, my will rejects my sense of better judgment. I _ _want_ _ to see you again. I _ _want_ _ to feel you, to speak with you, just one more time. And I know that I am only making excuses for myself for why that would be okay. But it is not. I will not allow weakness. But I also know, that I am not strong enough to avoid my own weaknesses anymore. Being alone in this castle for so long, I realize that it was you that gave me my strength, and now that I realize it, I can not maintain the facade without you. The ghost of your memory still walks these halls...I find myself spying on it, hoping to one day run into it and that we may become lost together._

_But no matter my weakness, I stand resolute that I will not take you back. I can't allow it, no matter how much I may want to give in. But, as I am finally starting to grasp the true length of eternity, I know that my sanity can not thrive much longer without at least seeing what has become of you. There are too many what ifs fluttering about these halls. I need to know what has become of you. I think seeing it, seeing how right my decision has proven to be, will give me the closure needed to finally move on from you and this little brown book. I know that this is just another excuse. I know that I know and I know what that means, but I simply don't care. While I preach otherwise, I know what lurks in my heart, and I know what lies I have used to justify it. I come to you in weakness, Sarah. I come to you as you came to me- beaten, broken, and so grateful. Only you have the power to command the Goblin King. And I will beg of you to give me the sanction of your blind eye, because I no longer have the will to command myself. I know how I want this to go, and I know how this should go. What I don't know, is which is which._

_So please, I beg you not to smile at me. I beg you not to be the woman I so desperately want you to be. I beg you turn your back on me and send me away. I beg you take this pain from me, and if you are still so gracious to do so, I then beg for your forgiveness, because I could not do as you have done. I can not be selfless. I will tell myself my will is just. I will tell myself this is all harmless. I will tell myself that Geoff is wrong._

_I will not take you back. I will go, just to see how you have grown...just to see you, one last time. There is no harm in that. I just need to see. No harm at all._

* * *

Sarah eased back into the chair with a low sigh. This must have been the final entry before the night she wished herself back. A heavy weight had fallen over her as she read, heady with full comprehension of the gravity of the decision she had made that night. She knew it then, and she knew it now; he was too weak to make the decision himself...and so she made it for him. All that vague fluffy writing, and that's all he was trying to say. That one, seemingly obvious decision was such a burden on him...and yet she had made it so impulsively. She started to frown. Though she would never take it back, she couldn't help but feel that her actions that night were indeed rash and irrational. She knew he had suffered over their years apart, but as she knew now, she was not quite ready to face it. Why had this been left out? With her last bit of remaining curiosity, she curled the end of the paper, about to turn it and see what, if anything, lay on the next page. The paper crinkled between her fingers, but the sound was drowned by that of a door suddenly slamming shut.

Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud echo of the bedroom door as it shut itself behind a mysterious intruder. She hadn't heard him come in, hadn't had time to prepare herself, or even manage to set the book down for that matter, when Jareth came stalking around the corner. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale when she saw him, her nervous little fingers keeping the book petrified out in front of her for all to see. He looked up, and halted mid-step. Their eyes met from across the room, and Sarah couldn't tell if the cold look of disdain he was giving her was in fact anger, or simple exhaustion. His body shifted, and eyes lowered, staring through her, and it seemed Sarah was suffering through the longest single heartbeat of her life. He looked away and carried on towards the bed.

Sarah began to stand, still gripping his journal close to her chest. She had no idea what to do, what to say, whether or not she should even move. She watched him as he stood with his back to her, and started pulling out the loose ends of his shirt. Whatever indiscretion she had just been caught in, it didn't seem like it was disrupting his evening nap any. She took this as a good sign; but the palpable amounts of tension coursing through him only worked to counteract that small blip of ease.

"Jareth, I-" she started, but found herself breathless.

"Are you going to finish it?" he asked, his voice laced with agitation and utter exhaustion. Sarah hesitated, wallowing from foot to foot as she tried to decipher through the situation. Jareth hadn't been angry with her in a very, very long time. And she didn't blame him. She had gone snooping through his most private thoughts. How else should he act? She opened her mouth to speak, her fingers tapping restlessly against the binding, but no words came. Instead, she was only able to gawk hopelessly as he drew his shirt up and over his head, and then leaned down to remove his boots. Sarah found his behavior worrying, he was never one to simply turn his back on an issue. And that was literally what he was trying to do. Not to mention the sight of that scar on his back didn't help to lessen her discomfort any. She frowned and scowled and twisted her lips as she jittered with anxiety. He paused, and turned his head towards her, though he kept his eyes low. "Well?" he asked, with impatience it seemed, leaving Sarah all too uncertain of how much sincerity truly laid in that one word. She lowered her head in shame.

"Jareth, I...I didn't mean..."

"You can join me when you're finished," he snarled, turning away form her and crawling into bed. She watched the rigidity of his movements, soon followed by the utter lax that washed over him as he hit the sheets. She hoped, desperately, that it really was just his exhaustion that had put him so on edge. She frowned, and sat back in her seat. She felt like a scolded child on the verge of tears, and had no idea why. He hadn't yelled, hadn't given any clear indication that he was angry. He didn't stop her or take it away, quite the contrary in fact. And yet she couldn't shake the feeling that even though he had prompted her to do so, she was in no way meant to be reading what ever was written on the next page. A part of her, a very large part, was urging her to simply set it down and crawl in next to him. It was with a tightly furrowed brow that she finally found the courage to turn the page.

* * *

_Day Eighteen-Thousand, and Twenty-One,_

_Mark this day, number Eighteen-thousand and twenty-one, for the world has ended and I have surely met my demise._

_It has been approximately sixty seven days that you have come back to me. And I count each one like one scarce breath after another. I can not tell you how distraught you have made me. And I can not tell you how happy I have been. I sit at this desk and mimic the motions that have been the cause and the outlet for so much pain, and I can only laugh. Time, it is such a mercurial thing. For all those ages I could not bear now seem but a mere shadow fading off in the distance. I have watched you. I watch you walk these halls and light them with your radiance and it feels...It feels like you never left. How can that be? How can I have gone through so much suffering and have it all be absolved with just the grace of one smile? Was my plight really so petulant?_

_You are here now. I write this, because those are words I never thought I would be able write, and I feel that is worth the ink. You. Are. Here. And what am I to do of this? I could say I have tried, but it would be little more than a lie. I have spoken many words, made many decrees and written many things, but put meaning to them I have not. I am selfish, and I take what I want. But so much has been taken from you, that it could only do to have you give me even more. I've tried to convince myself that keeping you away was for the greater good, but you have shown me that sometimes the cause for the greater good is a selfish one, and that I can blame it all on you. You wished yourself back to me, and I will always wish that you hadn't. And I could never be happier that you did. I think only you will be able to understand that. I told you this once, many years ago: though I may have set you free, I will never let you go. You are mine, and you will always be mine. I have done so many horrible things, and caused so many horrible things, yet you refuse to falter. You refuse to give in- to me, to Severin, to the world. You were always so strong. Even when crushed to bits, your life shone through the cracks and burned brighter than mine could ever hope to fathom. It is because you always smile, and it is because I will never understand the reason why, that I love you. That I have always loved you. And that I will always be sorry._

_This is my final entry, the last chapter in this dreadful little book. But while this story is finally finished, it will never be over. I still don't know if you will ever read this, and I'm doubtful if I'll ever want you to. I need to hurry this up, you're off in the gardens now, and I know that as soon as you return I will have no head about me to remember what I need to say._

_I know why Love is both a shield and a sword, and I know why some things are worth dying for. My world was reduced to a rubble of dust and darkness, grounded with nothing but countless dreams and broken things. And I savor this hallow, for whatever becomes of it, will be what we make of it. Together._

* * *

Sarah slowly placed the book down and took her hands away from it. She was quiet. The world was quiet. She flipped the page, and was met with the blank face of the back cover. She looked over, and saw Jareth sprawled with his eyes closed and a scowl on his face. She looked down into her lap and pondered, fiddling with her fingers. This situation...didn't seem to have a direction. Had he simply forgotten to put it away when he came to take her to see her parents earlier today? That would mean that this last entry was written only a few hours ago... She shook her head then: It was not her place to have read this, not until he was ready for her to read it. She was about to apologize, but knew he would reprimand her more for saying those words without strong enough provocation. Was this considered strong enough reason? She bit her lip and reached out for the book once more.

"...Jareth?" she asked, eyeing him intently for any hint of reaction. His brow twitched. She glanced down again, and paused... "Who's...Diyanna?"

She wasn't sure why, of all the questions she could ask, she chose that one in particular; but it was the easiest one to voice. She watched him eagerly, and almost felt ease when he seemed to relax a little into the sheets.

"That...is not my story to tell," he said, his voice a heavy drawl. From his tone alone, Sarah could tell it wouldn't be much longer before he was out for the count. She stood and made her way to the bed -taking the book along with her. She was still wary of his anger when crawling in beside him, but the way he maneuvered his arm to pull her in closer helped sooth her worry. She snuggled up against him, clutching the book between her chest and his ribcage. He didn't say anything against it. She waited a few moments. And in those moments, between the cushion of the sheets and the warmth of his arm around her, she realized that he wasn't angry with her. The look he gave her when he first came in... she knew it now, and she knew that he was nervous. He was nervous of how she would react. He was nervous and he was exhausted. Of course he was... She chose to save him from that turmoil with a distraction.

"Jareth?" she asked, peering up at him as best she could. His eyes were still firmly closed.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember earlier today, when I took Toby for a walk to the grocery store at the end of the block?" She felt Jareth shift a bit, and saw him scowl as he thought over her question.

"Mmmphh...yes?" he grumbled, and it almost made Sarah laugh at how beaten down he sounded. Yeah...she knew she didn't have more than another five minutes or so before he passed out.

"Well...I saw something in the store and I bought it...I don't know why, I guess it was just for fun. I didn't really think it would actually turn out positive..." She lowered her eyes and trailed a hand down his torso as she talked, the light tone of her voice wanting to convince him that the sorrows of his past had no impact on the happiness of their future. And thinking of it now, it didn't seem like there could have been a more perfect opportunity.

"What are you talking about?" he interrupted, sounding groggy and grumpy and grumbling. Sarah sighed, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I read your journal if you weren't ready for me to read it. But I don't want you to fall asleep with that on your mind. I want you to have a pleasant dream for once..." She could feel his breathing becoming more and more shallow through his chest, and felt his arm grow more heavy as is resigned to become dead weight against her back. She scootched up to him just as he was drifting off, and placed a gentle peck on his cheek. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, and settled down into the niche she knew so well.

She closed her eyes and snuggled. And because he deserved it like no other man in this universe, because it was finally time to start putting all those broken pieces of his back together and because it was time that he realized just how selfish she could be, she took away that pain which he clung to so desperately. She forced unto him happiness, because it made _her_ happy. She took this for herself, because it was what _he_ needed of her. Because some things are worth the pain. Some things are worth the fight. And because some things are worth dying for.

That night passed in silence, lost in a reality of fire and thorns, as they forever shared the sweetest of dreams.

* * *

**A/N- And so, this is the official end to Of Dreams And Broken Things. It feels like no time at all, and yet I can't believe it's taken this long to get to this point (I've been writing this for over a year now! XO ). Also, if you, along with Sarah, are wondering who the hell Diyanna is and why Jareth is remembering her, well: I am pleased to announce that I have decided to write an OC spin off featuring Geoff. I'm actually really, really looking forward to this, as I've spent a great deal of time planning it out. I haven't decided on the final title yet, and I can't really say as to when you should be on the look out for it; but I can say that it won't be for a long while. I'm thinking of writing most of the story before uploading, so that I can reedit and work through any bugs/plot inconsistencies before hand. I know OC fics aren't for everyone, I myself don't much care for them, but I have a lot of confidence in this one. As it's set in the past, well before fate had even thought up Sarah and Jareth, we'll get to see the events that shaped those in the world of OD&BT. This will be Geoff's story, of who he is and how he became _who he is_. And we'll get to see a different kind of Jareth, and the events of _his_ past that forcibly shaped him into who he becomes later on -in Labyrinth and beyond (in the verse of OD&BT anyway). We'll also get to see the origins of many of the themes that play through Dreams, and find out just how and why Geoff ended up with Jareth for a best friend. It will be exciting. It will be lovely. It will epic. And it will be clever clever. Hopefully, you'll think so too.**

**There, that will be my teaser. I hope it worked.**

**As always, thanks for reading. Until next time,**

**-FGBX**

****   



End file.
